Imprégnation
by flower-cullen
Summary: Sept ans après Breaking Dawn, Renesmée a atteint sa maturité. Alors que les Cullen déménagent au Canada, son amitié pour Jacob se mue en amour. La menace des Volturi est toujours présente. Nessie ignore encore qu'elle n'est pas vouée au paradis, mais à l'enfer.
1. Rêver n'est pas interdit

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense publier une fois par semaine.**

Chapitre 1

Comme toutes les nuits, ou presque, je rêvais de Jacob. Pourtant, ce rêve différait des précédents. Pour la première fois, je prenais conscience que Jake, mon meilleur ami, était merveilleusement beau, que ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient désirables, et que ses yeux noirs étaient les plus beaux au monde. Consciente de rêver sans toutefois réussir à me réveiller, je priai pour que mon père n'entende pas mes pensées pour le moins gênantes. Actuellement, j'étais en train d'embrasser Jacob (et pas sur la joue). D'ailleurs, j'y prenais plaisir. Mais il fallait absolument que je me réveille, mon père ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'espionner mes pensées. Au bout de quelques instants, je réussi enfin à stopper mon rêve et à ouvrir les yeux. Je battis des cils et retins une exclamation de stupeur. A la villa ! J'avais dormi à la villa ! Mes parents étaient donc au cottage, et par conséquent, sourds à mes pensées. Sans que je m'y attende, une larme de dépit roula sur ma joue. J'avais arrêté un aussi fabuleux rêve pour rien ! Je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais ridicule. Jack et moi étions imprégnés. J'avais vu Emily et Sam, Jared et Kim, Rachel et Paul … Les gens imprégnés finissaient toujours en couple. Ce rêve était donc tout à fait réalisable. Peut-être traduisait-il mon envie inconsciente d'approfondir ma relation avec Jake. Rassérénée par cette idée, je me levais d'un bond et jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 5 heures 05 du matin, _le 11 septembre_. La date me surprit, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ce rêve idiot (mais agréable, j'étais encore sous le charme) m'avait fait perdre mes sens. J'avais sept ans aujourd'hui, et cette date signait la fin de ma croissance. Bêtement, j'eus envie de voir à quoi je ressemblai (comme si j'avais pu changer depuis la veille !). Le miroir me renvoya l'image de la jeune fille que je serais pour l'éternité. Agée de 16-17 ans en apparence, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bronze et bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. En cet instant, ils partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui donnait un résultat assez exotique. Elle était de taille moyenne (1 mètre 65- 66 ?), avait des yeux chocolat ourlés de longs cils et un teint pâle mais plus rosé que celui des vampires. Et surtout, elle était ravissante. Ou plutôt, _j'étais_ ravissante, ce que je réalisais avec un contentement presque enfantin. Un bruit de pas stoppa ma contemplation de moi-même, et Alice ouvrit la porte de ma chambre à toute volée.

-Nessie ! s'exclama ma tante. J'ai eu une vision et je t'ai vu te réveillé, mais j'étais partie chasser. Alors Rose et moi avons décidé de te préparer plus tôt. Il faut que tu sois parfaite le jour de ton anniversaire.

Ma deuxième tante apparut, les bras encombrés de toutes sortes de choses destinées à m'embellir. J'aperçus plusieurs shampooings et brosses différents, une trousse complète de manucure, et (horreur !) un lisseur à cheveux.

-Bonjour Renesmée ! Chantonna Rose tout en posant précautionneusement tout cet attirail par terre.

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! s'excita Alice en me poussant vers la salle de bains et en me faisant asseoir.

-Doucement, Alice, protestai-je. Ne fais pas quelque chose de trop extravagant. Tous ces machins (je désignais le tas d'accessoires aux pieds de Rose) sont superflus. J'ai juste besoin de me coiffer et de m'habiller convenablement.

-Nessie, voyons ! C'est ton anniversaire, répliqua Alice. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une Bella numéro deux.

Je rendis les armes. Contres ces deux là, le combat était perdu d'avance. Durant les deux heures qui passèrent, j'eus l'impression de passer dans un salon de beauté, dans un magasin de vêtements et dans un salon de coiffure. Nous eûmes pas mal de désaccords, notamment lorsqu'Alice brandit un lisseur à cheveux comme elle aurait brandit un couteau. Je refusais d'anéantir mes belles boucles et elle n'insista pas. A 7 heures, ce fut enfin finit. Mes cheveux étaient remontés, j'étais un peu maquillée, et je portais une robe qui n'était pas trop extravagante. Rose m'annonça qu'ils avaient invité les loups et Charlie pour 11 heures.

Alice et Rose décrétèrent que j'étais parfaite, et je descendis en bas pour petit-déjeuner. Jasper et Emmett regardaient un match de base-ball, affalés sur le canapé. Jamais je ne comprendrais leur intérêt à regarder des humains lents et maladroits jouer à ce sport. Esmée préparait mon petit-déjeuner, et mon père jouait du piano. Ma mère, assise à côté de lui, se leva quand je descendis.

-Renesmée, s'écria-t-elle, tu es magnifique ! Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Mon père se leva et m'embrassa. Toute la famille me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Mon estomac gargouilla, et je m'assis à la table de la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Les pancakes d'Esmée étaient délicieux, comme d'ordinaire depuis que ma mère lui avait réappris à cuisiner.

-Etonnant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi grosse que Jacob, vu tout ce qu'elle mange, sans compter le sang animal, ricana Emmett depuis le salon.

-Jake n'est pas gros, protestai-je. Du moins pas autant que toi.

-Rien que du muscle, affirma mon ours d'oncle.

-De la graisse, oui !

-Tu en veux la preuve ?

Oh la la. Je m'aventurais en terrain miné. Emmett était le roi des bras de fer, et même ma mère n'arrivait plus à le battre.

-Ha ! exulta Emmett devant mon absence de réaction.

Je soupirai mais ne répliquai pas, prudente. Le bruit émis par mes parents, en train de s'embrasser, me fis soudainement repenser à mon rêve. J'inspirai pour me calmer et essayer de penser à autre chose, mais le son désagréable qu'ils émettaient ne m'y aidait pas. Soudain, mon père apparut devant moi, et je sursautai.

-Depuis quand pense-tu à ça, Renesmée ? me demanda-t-il.

« _Ne te mêle pas de mes pensées ! _» pensai-je, écarlate. L'expression de mon père était à la fois mécontente et résignée. Il marmonna quelque chose comme : « Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre ».

-Maman ? appelai-je. Peux-tu protéger mes pensées ?

-Bien sûr acquiesça ma mère du salon.

Soulagée, je pus finir mes pancakes et penser à Jacob sans être dérangée.

On frappa à la porte. Trois coups à la fois brefs et forts. Ce ne pouvait être que Jacob. Un brusque sentiment de joie me submergea. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir avec un empressement frôlant le ridicule. Jasper et Emmett ricanèrent, je les ignorai.

-Salut !

Le sourire de Jake était immense, et ses yeux pétillaient. Seth, Charlie et Sue se tenaient à ses côtés. Je m'absorbais dans la contemplation de Jake et découvrit avec surprise qu'il était comme dans mon rêve, mais en mieux. Et que lui me dévisageait de la même manière que je le faisais. Le regard de Charlie navigua de Jake à moi et de moi à Jake. Seth s'esclaffa, et je me rendis compte que j'étais immobile depuis pas mal de temps. Soudain, Emmett et mes parents surgirent sur le perron.

-Ne faites pas attention à elle, dit Emmett. C'est l'adolescence.

Jake et moi nous défigeâmes, je tirai la langue à Emmett et embrassai tout le monde.

-Tu as eu de beaux cadeaux, ma petite Nessie ? demanda Charlie pour qui j'avais sans doute grandi trop vite.

-Ouais. Une voiture, un dressing, des vêtements.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux.

-Une voiture ? A ton âge ?

Mon grand-père se ressaisit, et fusilla mes parents du regard.

-Je vous pensais plus responsables. Renesmée n'a que sept ans.

-Vous oubliez une dizaine d'années Charlie, rigola mon père.

-Bon d'accord. Mais tout de même. Tu me déçois, Bella.

Emmett s'esclaffa.

-C'est même elle qui a fourni les faux papiers. Et vous n'avez pas encore vu la voiture.

En effet, ma voiture était une magnifique Porsche bleu canard, très tape-à-l'œil. Charlie le regarda, l'air totalement perdu. Maman lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui était tout sauf naturel. Sur ce, mes parents les invitèrent à rentrer et ma mère marmonna à Emmett un «Tu ne perds rien pour attendre».

Charlie m'offrit un caméscope, bien que je lui aie assuré que je ne souhaitais pas de cadeau. J'avais déjà été trop gâtée par ma famille. Jake m'offrit un collier en or dont le pendentif représentait un loup au milieu d'un cœur. Une inscription stipulait « forever ».Je sautai au coup de Jake, ravie.

Esmée avait préparé beaucoup trop à manger pour cinq personnes. Mon gâteau d'anniversaire avait la taille d'une pièce montée destinée à un mariage de cinquante personnes. Néanmoins, nous y fîmes honneur, et Jacob et Seth se chargèrent de finir le surplus de gâteau, donnant raison à Emmett.

Á ma grande joie, Jake ne me quitta pas de la journée, alors que Seth, Sue et Charlie étaient repartis et je ne pus me départir de l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Mais nous n'étions jamais seuls, et je remarquai que Papa, Maman et Jasper nous jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil.

Dans l'après-midi, Jasper me prit à part.

-Tu l'aimes, m'accusa-t-il d'une voix calme sitôt que nous fûmes seuls.

J'essayer d'avoir l'air naturel, sans y parvenir. J'ouvrais la bouche pour réfuter ce qu'il venait de dire, lorsque qu'il me prévint :

-Inutile de mentir. Tu es comme Bella, on lit en toi comme dans un livre.

-Peut-être, admis-je d'une voix boudeuse. Et alors ?

-Et alors il se trouve que je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je sens ton indécision. Si tu n'avoues pas tes sentiments à Jacob, il sera blessé.

-C'est _lui _qui s'est imprégné, c'est à _lui _de le faire.

-Il est vrai qu'un collier avec un pendentif représentant un loup dans un cœur n'est en rien une preuve d'amour, se moqua mon oncle. La vérité, c'est que tu as peur. Peur de ce sentiment que tu ne connais pas. Peur qu'il te fasse souffrir comme il a fait souffrir tes parents. Peur que Jacob te rejette, car tu pense que tu ne le mérite pas.

Je fus surprise par la véracité de ses paroles. Il me déchiffrait mieux que je ne me déchiffrais moi-même. Je posai ma main sur son bras, reconnaissante «_Merci. Tu as raison._ ». (Depuis quelques années, je pouvais transmettre mes pensées de n'importe quelle partie du corps d'autrui.)

-Vous êtes imprégnés. Jacob t'aime. Aies confiance en cet amour.

Sur ce, je rejoignis Jake, qui regardait le catch en compagnie d'Emmett. Jacob avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais sitôt qu'il me vit, son regard s'illumina.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je. Si on allait à la Push ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Billy.

En réalité, j'étais surtout gênée par le manque d'intimité. D'autant plus que Papa et Jasper avaient saisi le changement de mes sentiments envers Jake. Il fut d'accord, sans doute pour la même raison que moi. Mes parents prévenus, je m'installai au volant de ma nouvelle voiture. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes chez Billy. Les loups et lui ayant depuis longtemps dépassé le stade «vampires vs loups-garous», du moins pour les Cullen, il se montrait toujours charmant avec moi, d'autant plus que j'étais imprégnée de son fils. Mais, à l'instar de ma famille, il ne cessa ne nous jeter de fréquents coups d'œil. Sous prétexte d'aller rendre visite à Sam et Emily, nous échappâmes à ses regards gênants. Sam et Emily, laquelle attendait leur premier enfant, furent ravis de notre visite. Sam avait arrêté de se métamorphoser pour pouvoir vieillir en même temps que sa bien-aimée, ce qui avait réunifié les deux meutes et fait de Jake leur chef de meute. Nous les quittâmes peu après et rejoignîmes Quil, Embry, Seth et Claire sur la plage. Claire me sauta au coup, ravie. Elle venait de fêter ses dix ans, et était un peu comme ma petite sœur (bien qu'elle soit âgée de trois ans lorsque j'étais née, je l'avais vite dépassée physiquement et mentalement). Les trois loups ne se génèrent pas pour faire toutes sortes d'insinuations sur moi et Jake, ce qui m'horripila et m'amena à me demander si je ne projetais pas inconsciemment mes sentiments autour de moi. D'abord ma famille, ensuite Billy et maintenant les loups. Il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Carlisle. Á moins que, comme Jasper me l'avait affirmé, je sois transparente. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à Seth lorsqu'il était venu ce matin, obnubilée par Jake. Malgré cela, nous passâmes un agréable après-midi. Vers 18 heures, nous rentrâmes chez moi pour dîner. Esmée avait préparé des lasagnes, mon plat préféré. Après un copieux repas, nous nous installâmes devant la télé. Jake s'endormit rapidement, et ses ronflements vinrent couvrir le bruit du match que nous regardions (ou plutôt que Jake et Emmett regardaient, moi c'était plutôt Jacob que je contemplais). Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Carlisle apparut, revenant de l'hôpital. Il me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire (je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin, ayant été kidnappée par mes tantes). Bien que le sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'air préoccupé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob, puis à mes parents.

-Nous t'attendions, répondit mon père à une question informulée de Carlisle.

Prenant cela comme un signal, toute ma famille se leva, tandis que Jake dormait encore. Je haussai un sourcil, sachant qu'ils comprendraient l'interrogation informulée.

-Nous devons te parler de quelque chose d'important, répondit mon père avant les autres.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans une pièce à côté du salon, et je compris qu'ils excluaient Jake de la conversation, bien qu'il soit endormi. Carlisle se plaça devant moi, l'air grave. Les autres se placèrent autour de lui. Comme ils ressemblaient à des statues, j'en conclus qu'ils craignaient ma réaction. Mon grand-père prit la parole :

-Renesmée, je suis désolé mais cela fait trop de temps que nous sommes ici. Nous devons éviter de sortir en public car les gens risquent de remarquer que nous sommes immortels. Edward a remarqué qu'ils commençaient à se poser des questions. Je suis désolée, main nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

Je bredouillai une litanie de mots incompréhensibles, y compris pour moi-même. Cette nouvelle me tombait sur la tête et j'étais pour ainsi dire assommée. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras et tenta de me rassurer :

-Nous prendrons un abonnement par avion, et tu pourras voir Jacob très souvent.

Tandis que Rose soupirait, je levai mes yeux vers ma mère. Ne savait-elle pas mieux que quiconque qu'il était impossible de s'éloigner de l'âme sœur ? Mon père grimaça à mes pensées. J'étais traitée comme l'enfant que l'on prévient au dernier moment, quand tout est déjà arrangé. Je posais ma main sur le bras de ma mère pour lui faire part de mes sentiments, lorsque mon père lâcha un juron très déplacé.

-On non, lâcha-t-il.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait à toute volée, et Jacob apparut. Je ne lui avait jamais vu cette lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-Re… Renesmée, bégaya-t-il. Pou… Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

Son corps était agité de tremblements, Rosalie montra les dents et mon père se plaça devant moi. Réaction idiote. Jacob ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, bien qu'en cet instant, il me fit peur.

-Souviens-toi d'Emily, siffla mon père. Calme-toi, Jacob, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci.

Brusquement, Jake se transforma en loup. Il parut lutter contre sa nature profonde, celle du loup, qui lui dictait d'attaquer. Puis il poussa un long hurlement et sortit de la villa à toute vitesse. Je voulus me précipiter à sa suite, mais mon père me retint :

-C'est dangereux, Nessie ! Il ne se contrôle pas !

-Oui, mais je suis en mesure de lui résister, et je suis la seule capable de le raisonner.

« D'autant plus que ce n'est qu'un malentendu » pensais-je à l'adresse de mon père. Il comprit le message : je n'avais pas l'intention d'être séparée de Jake. Je profitais du moment d'indécision de mon père pour me libérer.

En quelque bonds, je sortis de la maison et me précipitai à la suite de mon loup, mon cœur, ma vie.

**Alors ? Rewiew please !**


	2. Faire un choix

**Salut !**

**La dernière fois je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de blablater, alors je le fais maintenant. Tout d'abord, merci pour vos ... hum... 2 rewiews. J'espère que les avis viendront ensuite.**

**Je pense poster une fois par semaine, tous les mercredi. J'ai com-plè-te-ment oublié de vous dire que les 15 premiers chapitres de cette fiction sont déjà écris.**

**De plus, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai écrit les 10 premiers chapitres de cette fic il y a plus d'un an. J'avais 13 ans et demi, et maintenant je vois à quel point Nessie peut sembler immature, ou à quel point sa personnalité est changeante. Mais ça s'arrange par la suite, du moins je crois.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Grâce à ma vélocité (j'étais plus rapide que tous les membres de ma famille, excepté mon père), je pus rejoindre Jake rapidement. Il s'était arrêté un kilomètre après la villa. Le gigantesque loup roux laissa éclater sa rage. Il se mit à hurler, et plusieurs arbres qui ne lui avaient rien fait firent les frais de sa colère. Je me devais d'intervenir, ne serais-ce que pour la protection des arbres qui poussaient ici et qui seraient rayés de la carte en moins de temps qu'Esmée en avait mis pour les planter.

-Jacob Ephraïm Black, calme-toi immédiatement ! lui intimai-je en me plaçant devant le seul arbre survivant et en agitant les bras de façon absurde.

Ma piteuse imitation de mon père lorsqu'il me grondait ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Jacob cessa d'éradiquer le paysage, mais il me fixa d'un regard mauvais qui lui donna un air de familiarité avec l'image que je me faisais du grand méchant loup. Très terrifiant. Puis il disparut dans les bois et revint sous forme humaine trente secondes plus tard. Il grogna :

-Comment me calmer alors que tu envisages de partir loin de moi ?

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'il commença à monologuer en tournant en rond :

-Peut-être qu'il y a un problème. Que l'imprégnation ne s'est faite que dans un sens. Peut-être que le fait que nous nous voyions tous les jours lui semblait naturel parce qu'elle y était habituée depuis sa naissance. Comme si j'étais un vieil ami de la famille. Comment ai-je pus me fourvoyer à ce point ?

Tout d'abord, je fus égarée. Ses paroles avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit embrumé. Lorsqu'elles y parvinrent enfin, le sentiment qui supplanta à l'hébétude fut la colère. Une rage noire, qui fut augmentée par ma peine.

- COMMENT PEUX-TU CROIRE QUE JE NE T'AIME PAS, JACOB BLACK ? hurlai-je à en perdre une dent. TU ES LA PERSONNE LA PLUS STUPIDE QUE LA TERRE AI JAMAIS PORTÉ !

Après ces paroles rafraîchissantes, je lui assenai une claque magistrale, des larmes plein les yeux. Je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais, dominée par des sentiments contradictoires. La colère, qui avait été la cause de cette gifle. La tristesse, qui faisait couler mes larmes. Et enfin l'amour. Ce fut ce sentiment qui prit le dessus, durant un instant. Brusquement, sans préavis, j'embrassai Jake. Ou alors, ce fut lui qui, tirant la main que j'avais toujours sur sa joue, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Disons que nous nous embrassâmes. Dès l'instant où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, ce fut comme un déclic. Jake était mon âme sœur, ma moitié. Nous étions les deux uniques pièces d'un puzzle. Avant cette révélation, il avait été un grand frère pour moi, puis un confident qui était vite devenu mon meilleur ami. L'amour que j'avais éprouvé à ces moments là n'était rien comparé à l'amour qui me submergeait. Jake serait mon époux, puis le père de mes enfants, et nous ne nous quitterions jamais. « Pour toujours » comme le stipulait le médaillon qu'il m'avait offert. J'avais été stupide de craindre ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas. Nos soucis me paraissaient désormais sans importance.

Je ne sus combien de temps dura ce baiser, mais vint un moment où l'air me manqua. Ma tête commença à tourner, et mon âme-sœur et moi nous retrouvâmes par terre. J'inspirai longuement pour reprendre ma respiration. La main de Jake caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Il avait l'air émerveillé, comme un petit enfant qui vient d'apercevoir le Père Noël.

-Waouh, murmura-t-il.

-Tu l'as dit, répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents tant j'étais comblée.

-Tous ces sentiments que tu ressens pour moi ! C'était fabuleux !

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me rappelai que mes mains étaient sur ses hanches au moment de notre baiser. Cela signifiait-il que je ne pouvais plus toucher personne sous peine de lui transmettre mes pensées ? Interprétant mal mon froncement de sourcils, Jake me dit, l'air soudain troublé :

-Et je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. T'imaginer loin de moi m'a fait perdre l'esprit. Comme tu ne parlais pas, j'en ai conclu que tu approuvais l'idée de ta famille. M'en veux-tu ?

-Disons que je le devrais, mais que je n'y parviens pas.

Jake afficha un air soulagé. Il attrapa ma main et la posa sur son torse.

-Sens-tu mon cœur ? Je te promets qu'il ne battra que pour toi. C'est déjà le cas depuis ta naissance et ça continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Et moi je te promets que je ne te quitterai jamais.

-Á ce propos, nous avons une affaire à régler, je crois, répondit Jake dont le regard s'assombrit légèrement.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, mon portable signala l'arrivée d'un texto qui me priait de rentrer à la villa. Je pris soudain conscience que ledit texto tombait au bon moment, ce qui signifiait que mon père lut sans vergogne dans nos pensées et saisit tout ce qui s'était passé. Jake et moi soupirâmes de concert. Nous avions été pour ainsi dire coupés du monde. Mon âme-sœur se leva d'un bond, et me tendit la main.

-Depuis quand est-tu galant, Jacob Black ? demandai-je, interloquée.

-Depuis que je suis avec une fille élevée par des vampires nés au 20ème siècle.

Je ris, ravie de tant d'attention. Sur ce, Jake et moi partîmes affronter notre destin, main dans la main.

Á peine avions nous posé le pied à la villa que nous nous fîmes littéralement agressés par la totalité des membres de ma famille.

-C'était magnifique, Nessie. Tellement romantique ! s'écria Alice pendant que ma mère me serrait dans ses bras.

Je jetai un regard soupçonneux à mon père.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu leur as tout raconté_ » M'inquiétai-je.

-Désolée, Nessie. C'est eux qui m'ont forcé.

-Fichu don grommelai-je.

-J'ai adoré quand tu as baffé le clébard, s'exclama Rose. Bon, j'ai beaucoup moins apprécié la suite, mais…

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demandai-je, surprise de la voir de bonne humeur.

-Je devrais ? En fait, je suis contente que tu connaisses enfin l'amour. Même avec un chien puant.

-Elle est jalouse, me glissa Jake.

-C'est ça, oui ! s'offusqua Rose en attrapant la main d'Emmett.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison, pour tout à l'heure me souligna Jasper.

-Tu as toujours raison, dit Alice en l'embrassant.

Horrifiée, je constatai que mon père n'était pas le seul à être un traître.

-Jazz ! Tu lui as raconté notre conversation ?

Comme personne autour de moi ne réagissait, j'en conclu que le mot juste n'était pas « lui » mais « leur ».

-Génial, marmonnai-je.

-Bon, NOUS avons une affaire à régler, je crois, annonça Jake qui se fichait apparemment comme d'une guigne que ma vie sentimentale soit étalée au grand air, bien qu'il en fasse partie.

Tout le monde ma fixa j'en déduisis que je devais formuler tout haut mon objection à leur projet.

-Je reste, annonçai-je. Pour Jake et Charlie. Je suis désolée. Vous allez beaucoup me manquer mais il m'est impossible de m'éloigner de Jake.

-C'est d'accord prononcèrent mes parents d'une seule voix, sans même se concerter.

-Pardon ? balbutiai-je.

Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'ils protestent un tant soit peu. Un coup d'œil à mon âme-sœur m'apprit qu'il pensait comme moi. Mon père s'esclaffa :

-Bella et moi n'avons pas l'intention de te jeter dehors comme ça. Mais toutefois, soyons réalistes. J'ai lu dans vos pensées : il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas être séparés.

Maman poussa un soupir :

-Moi aussi, je préférais passer du temps avec Edward plutôt qu'avec mes parents.

Je protestai mes relations avec eux n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents. Elle s'était éloignée par la distance avec Renée et par le secret avec Charlie, alors que moi je n'avais rien à cacher à mes parents. Je réalisai soudain qu'ils ne m'avaient pas dit l'endroit où ils comptaient s'installer.

-Au canada, dans le Yukon, m'apprit mon père. C'est à trois heures d'avion.

-Quand il t'arrivera un malheur, c'est trois heures que tu devras tenir et non cinq secondes, ricana Emmett.

-Je la protègerai, dit Jake, comme s'il n'avait pas perçu l'humour de mon oncle. Nessie n'a qu'à venir habiter chez moi.

Je souriais déjà, lorsque mes parents lâchèrent un « hors de question ! » à l'unisson.

-Tu habiteras chez Charlie, et tu iras au lycée de Forks, annonça ma mère.

Je grimaçai la description qu'elle m'avait faite de ledit lycée ou plutôt de ses élèves n'était pas très alléchante. Mais comme c'était déjà bien beau qu'ils acceptent que je reste à Forks, je ne protestai pas.

- Quand partez-vous ? m'enquis-je, puisque tout semblait avoir été décidé sans moi.

-Dans cinq jours, annonça Alice en sautillant, sans se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'elle proférait.

-Quoi ? lâchai-je. Mais…mais…vous ne serez jamais prêt à temps !

-Tu paris ? souris Alice.

En fait, je me fichais qu'ils soient prêt à temps ou pas, c'était plutôt le peu de temps qui me restait à passer avec ma famille qui m'inquiétais. Je réalisai qu'ils allaient beaucoup me manquer. Au moins, je serais avec Jake, et ce choix-là, je ne le regrettais pas.

Les cinq jours avant le départ passèrent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je passais un maximum de temps avec ma famille. Je fis les magasins avec Alice et Rose (et manquai de faire un malaise après dix heures de shopping) et jouai au baseball avec Emmett et Jasper. Esmée et ma mère m'apprirent à cuisiner un minimum (c'était vital puisque Charlie ne savait même pas faire cuire des pâtes). Jacob resta avec moi durant ces cinq jours, mais nous ne fîmes fait grand-chose ensemble, puisque je voulais profiter un maximum de ma famille. Néanmoins, sa présence m'était indispensable : il m'apaisait et me rendait moins triste.

Enfin arriva le jour du départ. Anxieuse, je me levai tôt, d'autant plus que leur avion décollait dans quatre heures. Charlie devait passer me chercher dans une demi-heure, pourtant ma famille ne paraissait pas prête. Mes parents avaient l'air de tergiverser encore, sans doute mon père avait-il entendu mes pensées déprimantes. Alice n'était pas prête, ou plutôt c'était ses valises qui ne l'étaient pas. Elle affirma qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir sans son matériel de survie, lequel était composé (pour l'instant) de trois valises de vêtement et de deux autres remplies d'affaires d'esthétique. Enfin, lorsqu'Alice eut trié les vêtements qu'elle emportait (elle assura qu'ils ne lui serviraient que durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, puisqu'elle souhaitait renouveler sa «garde-robe démodée»), ils furent fin prêts. Mes parents m'abreuvèrent de toutes sortes de recommandations, allant de « Portes toujours sur toi une bouteille de jus de tomate avec du sang humain à l'intérieur » à « Ne laisse pas les garçons t'embêter » (inutile de préciser que ce conseil fit frémir Jacob).

Je dus promettre :

-à Alice de mettre les vêtements qu'elle avait mis dans ma valise, surtout en public

-à ma mère de ne pas faire les trois-cent coups avec les loups, d'obéir à Charlie et de ne pas me faire remarquer au lycée

-à mon père de les appeler tous les soirs et dès qu'il y aurait un problème

-à Esmée de ne pas être trop triste et de prendre soin de moi

-à Emmett de survivre plus de une journée sans eux, ce qui allait être soi-disant difficile.

Lorsque Charlie arriva et leur signala que leur avion décollait dans trois heures, vint le moment des adieux. J'embrassai mes grands-parents, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde le remarqua mais personne ne commenta. Lorsque j'enlaçai mes oncles et tantes, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Quand mes parents me serrèrent dans leurs bras, j'éclatai carrément en sanglot. Tout le monde me regarda, l'air de se dire « on-est-en-train-de-faire-une-grosse-boulette ». Charlie, qui avait horreur des effusions, eut l'air catastrophé. Une larme de sang coula sur la joue de ma mère. Son regard navigua de moi à mon père.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester ici, bredouilla-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle soit l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste. Je ne devais pas l'handicaper dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, ce n'était pas juste. Même si elle souffrait aussi de quitter Forks et qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Ça va aller, je te le promets, affirmai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Maman soupira, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'aurai quand même préféré être là pour ton premier jour dans un lycée, dit-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je me débrouillerai.

Je serrai tout le monde dans mes bras une dernière fois, tandis que ma mère faisait de même pour Charlie, en lui murmurant « Je te la confie ». Ils grimpèrent dans leurs voitures respectives et j'esquissai un sourire –je n'étais pas capable de plus- en voyant que celle d'Alice était pleine à ras bord. Ils démarrèrent au car de tour, et Charlie fronça les sourcils devant la vitesse de leurs voitures. Quant à ma magnifique Porsche, elle restait à la villa car trop voyante. Mon père m'avait prêté sa Volvo, plus discrète. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, je m'affaissai et les bras puissants de Jacob me serrèrent contre lui.

-Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

J'hochai bravement la tête -c'était plus facile que parler-. Jake ne s'y laissa pas prendre et fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas juste, soupira-t-il. Tu te sacrifie pour moi.

J'étais larguée, et ce que je lui signifiais en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Nessie, si tu n'avais pas voulu rester à Forks, nous serions partis avec ta famille. Tous les deux.

-Mais…et la meute ?

-J'aurai délégué mon rôle d'Alpha.

Je ne répondis pas. En réalité, je savais déjà tout cela, mais je ne voulais pas que Jake souffre ou se sente coupable vis-à-vis de sa meute en partant au Canada pour plusieurs années. Mais si je le lui disais, je me retrouverai en moins de deux dans un avion en partance pour le Yukon –avec lui-. J'embrassai Jake avec ferveur pour lui montrer que je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Charlie, qui n'avait pas entendu notre conversation, s'essuyait les yeux en un geste qu'il pensait discret. Ma mère aussi allait terriblement lui manquer, bien qu'il soit heureux que je reste à Forks.

-Si on y allait ? marmonna Charlie.

J'acquiesçai et me saisit d'une de mes valises. Jake en prit deux autres, et mon grand-père la quatrième. Il grimaça sous son poids et me regarda, l'air étonné, charger sans effort ma valise dans le coffre de sa voiture de police. Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture. Charlie, modèle vivant du respect de l'ordre, conduisait lentement. Ainsi, je pus regarder l'endroit où j'avais toujours vécu disparaître avec nostalgie.

J'entrai en trainant les pieds dans la maison de Charlie -ma maison-. Entre la villa gigantesque où j'avais habité et le 90 mètre carré de ma nouvelle demeure, il y avait une énorme différence. Charlie m'indiqua ma chambre, et je m'y dirigeai pour poser mes valises. En entrant, je clignai des yeux, surprise. La chambre avait été totalement refaite. Le papier peint, à l'instar du couvre-lit, se dégradait dans différent tons de mauve –ma couleur préférée-. Un bureau, un ordinateur portable et une bibliothèque complétaient le tout. Je lâchai mes valises qui tombèrent sur le sol de la chambre avec un grand fracas. Charlie arriva derrière moi, et je me tournai vers lui.

-Mais… la chambre a changé ? Qui a … ? balbutiai-je comme une idiote.

La question était plus que stupide. L'immense armoire, que je n'avais tout d'abord pas aperçue, confirmait que tout cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'Alice.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Charlie. Alice m'a pourtant dit que tu n'aimais pas cette chambre, et que tu avais choisi toi-même la couleur du papier-peint.

Je remerciai mentalement Alice en attendant de pouvoir le faire à haute voix, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle me prévienne avant. Charlie, lui, semblait nettement moins ravi que moi, mais il se contenta de marmonner entre ses dents. Il partit, sous prétexte de me laisser ranger mes affaires, et regarda Jacob de manière insistante, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci fasse de même. Jake afficha un air innocent et resta planté dans ma chambre, et Charlie finit par s'éloigner en grommelant. Je décidai brusquement que me morfondre ne servait à rien sauf à pousser Jacob et Charlie à me renvoyer au Canada. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires à l'ouïe surdéveloppée dans la maison. Je m'approchai de Jake et l'embrassai tendrement. Il parut d'abord surpris, puis ravi, et resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Charlie apparut sur le seuil. Nous dûmes faire appel à toute notre volonté pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Charlie était tout aussi rouge que moi, tandis que la peau de Jake avait pris une belle couleur cuivrée.

-Nessie…Jacob…

Mon grand-père ne paraissait pas en mesure d'énoncer une phrase, vu la difficulté avec laquelle il prononçait nos prénoms.

-Bella et Edward …

-Sont au courant, le coupa Jacob qui s'était ressaisi. N'en faites pas un drame, Charlie.

-Ah ! ânonna Charlie. Hrrmm… et si nous laissions Renesmée ranger ses affaires ? Demain, elle va au lycée.

Jake grimaça mais ne protesta pas. Je m'accrochai inutilement à lui.

-Au pire, on fera comme Edward et Bella, me murmura mon âme sœur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il faudrait que je pense à en toucher un mot à mes parents, ces traîtres. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient insisté pour que je vienne habiter chez Charlie. Ma mère se doutait qu'il serait aussi protecteur envers moi qu'il l'avait été pour elle. Aussi serait-ce sans remords que j'inviterai Jake quand Charlie dormirait. Après tout, j'avais besoin de moins de sommeil que la plupart des humains. Je passai ma journée à ranger sans entrain mes affaires dans ma chambre. Le soir, je cuisinai pour Charlie et moi. Comme il n'était pas très bavard, nous parlâmes peu et j'espérai qu'il ne prenait pas mon mutisme pour un énième signe de tristesse. J'insistai pour faire la vaisselle, et mon grand-père partit regardait un match. Quand il ses ronflements attestèrent qu'il était endormit devant l'écran, je me jetai sur le téléphone et composait le numéro de Jake. Je n'eus pas à attendre car il décrocha aussitôt.

-Nessie ?

-Comment savait-tu que c'était moi ?

-Charlie roupille toujours, à cette heure-ci.

-Tu veux venir ? Tu m'as manqué, cet après-midi.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte.

-Á tout de suite, Jake.

Je raccrochai, et jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie. Enfreindre les règles était curieusement excitant. Je montai les escaliers –ou plutôt bondis par-dessus les marches-. Jacob arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il bondit dans ma chambre avec facilité, la fenêtre n'étant qu'à trois mètres du sol. Notre principale occupation fut de nous embrasser sans retenue. « Et au diable Charlie » pensai-je avec grossièreté. Plus tard, lorsque le sommeil me gagna, Jake me porta jusqu'à mon lit et m'y déposa doucement, avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Je m'endormis sans utiliser mes draps, mon âme sœur me réchauffant plus que n'importe quelle couette


	3. Aller au lycée

Chapitre 3

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

Mes oreilles n'apprécièrent pas ce bruit désagréable qui me réveillait à sept heures du matin, et je tâtonnai dans le vide dans le but d'éteindre mon réveil. Bien entendu, le temps que je réussisse à l'attraper, la sonnerie s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps. Je grognai j'étais à présent tout à fait réveillée. Soudain, je me rappelais Jake. Toujours couchée dans mon lit, je me retournais. Jacob dormais comme un bébé –c'était exactement cela, puisque même le bruit du réveil ne l'avait pas tiré du sommeil-. Je perçu brusquement un bruit de pas trainant, preuve que Charlie était réveillé. Affolée à l'idée qu'il entre dans ma chambre, je secouai Jacob. Mon âme-sœur ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Charlie est réveillé, lui expliquai-je en réponse à son air encore endormi.

Jake sauta sur ses pieds tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Je passe te chercher après le lycée ?

Le lycée ? Voilà pourquoi j'avais programmé mon réveil à sept heures. Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

-Je veux bien. Si j'ai survécu, soupirai-je.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais, répliqua Jacob. Tu es intelligente, tu n'auras donc pas de problèmes avec les professeurs, et tu es si merveilleuse que tu te feras facilement des amis.

-J'aimerai bien connaître ta définition d'une fille merveilleuse.

-Oh ! C'est simple. Il suffit de s'appeler Renesmée Carlie Cullen, d'avoir ta personnalité et tes qualités. Et il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire au monde d'une fille merveilleuse.

Je pouffai et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Mon âme-sœur ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta au dehors, en me lançant au passage : « à cet après-midi ! ».

En me garant sur le parking de mon nouveau –et premier- lycée, je fus prise d'une soudaine adoration pour la Volvo grise de mon père que j'avais toujours détestée. Le groupe de mots décrivant le mieux les voitures garées aux côtés de la mienne était : préhistoriquement minable. Autant comparer Mona Lisa à un gribouillis. Évidemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et ma voiture de collection dès que celle-ci s'arrêta. J'inspirai un bon -et inutile- coup et sortit de l'habitacle. Ma couleur de peau passa brusquement du blanc cassé au rouge tomate. J'aurai tant voulu être avec Jake ! La sonnerie du lycée retentit à l'instant même où j'entrai dans le bâtiment. Je me précipitai à l'intendance pour recevoir mon emploi du temps. Je commençais par math, une matière qui ne devait normalement pas poser de problème spécifique. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que je me trompais lourdement. J'arrivai devant la salle de math avec sept minutes de retard. Je frappai, et une voix m'invita à entrer. Tous les élèves me dévisagèrent, bien évidemment. Le professeur était une vieille femme rabougrie qui portait une espèce de jupe à carreaux hideuse.

-Excusez-moi, madame. Je suis nouvelle.

-Ah, oui ! Renesmée, c'est ça ?

Je faillis rectifier et dire « Nessie », mais je me repris au dernier moment et acquiesçais.

-Trrrrèèès bien. Vous allez venir au tableau et vous présenter.

Je soupirai discrètement, et espérai que tous les profs n'allaient pas me faire ce coup-là.

-Je m'appelle Renesmée Cullen, j'ai seize ans, et … c'est tout.

-Et où habitiez-vous avant, Mademoiselle Cullen ?

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, marmonnai-je.

-Pardon ?

-Au Canada, dans le Yukon, me rectifiai-je.

-Bieeen.

La prof pointa un doigt sur une place vide, à côté d'un garçon boutonneux. Prudente, je m'installai le plus loin de lui possible. Sans paraître le moins du monde gêné, l'adolescent boutonneux rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne. Elles se touchaient presque, à présent.

-Salut, moi c'est Jason, se présenta-t-il en me lorgnant sans vergogne. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jazz.

Horreur ! Le surnom que donnait Alice à Jasper. Hors de question que j'appelle ce Jason comme mon oncle.

-Moi c'est Renesmée, Nessie pour les intimes, rétorquai-je froidement. Donc tu peux m'appeler Renesmée.

Jason s'esclaffa comme si j'avais sorti la blague du siècle. Bien entendu, ses rires attirèrent la prof, qui _me _regarda d'un air courroucé.

-Renesmée ! Vous distrayez déjà vos petits camarades ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui rigole comme une baleine, rétorquai-je.

-C'est vrai, madame, c'est de ma faute, dit Jason, se sentant sans doute obligé de jouer au chevalier servant.

-Peut-être, mais vous ne rigoliez pas tout seul ! Faites attention, jeunes gens !

Le professeur se désintéressa de ma petite personne, et repartit de plus belle dans ses élucubrations sur Pythagore. Jason me regarda d'un air innocent, et je compris que la politesse exigeait que je le remercie.

-'ci marmonnai-je.

-De rien, se rengorgea Jason. Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignonne ?

J'eux l'envie soudaine d'égorger ce Jason, là, maintenant. _Reste calme, Renesmée. Zen_

-Écoute, j'essaye de suivre, le cours, là, répliquai-je alors que je me fichais comme d'une guigne de Pythagore.

Fort heureusement, mon voisin de table n'insista pas et la sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir. Je me précipitai hors de la salle, loin de Jason et de ses avances.

La nourriture de la cantine me sembla si ragoutante que je me cantonnai à un yaourt et un fruit. En fait, je cherchai un endroit où m'asseoir. En cet instant, j'aurai bien aimé avoir le don de mon père pour savoir quelles personnes étaient sympathiques. Là, j'allais devoir me contenter de mes impressions. J'avisai une fille, seule à une table. En parfaite trouillarde, je préférai affronter une personne plutôt qu'un groupe. Je me dirigeai donc vers sa table à une allure contrôlée.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demandai-je poliment.

La fille me dévisagea d'un air étonné, ce qui m'amena à faire de même. Elle avait des cheveux châtains tirant vers le roux, un visage fin et des yeux noisette.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en désignant les chaises vacantes.

Tout en m'asseyant, je me présentai :

-Je m'appelle Renesmée, mais je préfère Nessie.

-Moi, c'est Mélody, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Durant tout le repas, je ne lui arrachais que quelques mots. Elle ne parlait que pour répondre à mes questions, et je n'en posai pas beaucoup, ayant peur d'être indiscrète. Je me demandai aussi pourquoi elle mangeait seule, mais n'osait pas lui demander. Mélody avait l'air gentille, pourtant. Alors que j'avais presque fini de manger, trois filles se dirigèrent vers nous et s'assirent à notre table. D'abord, je les pris pour des amies de Mélody, avant de réaliser mon erreur. Elles étaient maquillées à l'extrêmes, étaient bien habillées et affichaient un air ostensible de «je-suis-la-reine». Jetant un regard méprisant à Mélody, la première m'adressa la parole :

-Salut. Moi c'est Cassandra, elle c'est Esther et elle c'est Karina. Tu es la nouvelle ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds, de manière beaucoup plus gênante que ne l'avait fait Mélody.

-Je suis Renesmée, répondis-je, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille comme toi perds ton temps avec elle ?

-Une fille comme moi ? demandai-je, interloquée.

Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ben, tu es belle et bien habillée. Alors je répète ma question : qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi fait avec une fille aussi ringarde que Mélody ?

Cette fois-ci, j'avais compris. Je saisis enfin pourquoi ma mère souhaitait être avec moi pour mon premier jour de lycée. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon statut de mi-vampire. C'était à cause de mon manque d'expérience en matière de vie sociale.

-Parce que tout se résume à l'apparence, hein ?

Les trois pestes eurent l'air ébahis par ma réplique. Cassandra fut la plus rapide à se reprendre :

-On peut dire ça. Si tu veux, on peut te faire visiter le lycée et rencontrer nos amis. Tu deviendras vite populaire.

Je rêvais éveillée. C'était exactement ça. Pourtant, je n'eus aucun mal à trouver la réplique adéquate :

-Si vos amis sont comme vous, je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps et rester avec des gens qui ne sont pas superficiels.

Sur ce, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie du self. Mais c'était sans compter Cassandra. Elle et ses deux sosies me rattrapèrent et me barrèrent la route.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? cria Cassandra, qui passait du blanc au rouge et du rouge au blanc –on aurait dit un feu de signalisation-.

Je ne connaissais personne qui se mette dans une rage pareille pour si peu. Même Rosalie n'était pas si colérique.

Aussi, je fis la seule chose susceptible de la refroidir –et de ruiner ma vie sociale par la même occasion.

Je giflai Cassandra.

Évidemment, Cassandra avait été à moitié assommée par ma gifle.

Évidemment, elle avait hurlé que quelqu'un –moi, en l'occurrence- l'avait agressée.

Évidemment, tout le lycée avait débarqué, ses cris laissant penser qu'elle était à l'agonie.

Évidemment, j'avais écopé de trois heures de colle et d'un avertissement.

Évidemment, ils avaient téléphoné à Charlie, lequel allait évidemment le rapporter à mes parents.

Évidemment, toutes les filles (à part peut-être Mélody) me traitaient comme si j'étais l'ennemi public numéro un (ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai), et les garçons étaient … curieusement admiratifs.

Et évidemment, à la fin de la journée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : retrouver Jake et me blottir dans ses bras.

Aussi, lorsque la dernière sonnerie du lycée retentit, je me précipitai dehors sans prendre la peine de me changer (je sortais de deux heures de sport). Jacob m'attendait déjà, torse nu sans doute avait-il couru. Je fonçais vers lui à allure tout juste humaine et lui sautai dans les bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué durant cette horrible journée ! Quand il me serra contre son torse, j'eus l'impression de redevenir une petite fille. Lui se tendit, conscient tout à coup que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de moi pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il, Nessie ? demanda-t-il.

-Disons qu'il y a eu un … imprévu. Rien de grave. Je te raconterai… plus tard.

Je désignai d'un signe de tête les élèves qui nous regardaient et essayaient sans doute de déterminer qu'elle relation nous partagions. Nous grimpâmes dans ma Volvo.

-Tu veux aller à la Push ? Il y a une soirée feu de camp, ce soir. demanda Jake.

J'hochai la tête j'étais peu désireuse d'affronter Charlie maintenant, d'autant plus que je devrais avoir une conversation avec mes parents. Jacob prit le volant, puisque je n'étais pas aussi accro à la vitesse que ma famille. Même ma mère ne supportait plus de circuler à moins de cent kilomètres/heures depuis qu'elle avait fais une « petite » pointe à deux cent sans même sans rendre compte.

-Et toi ? demandai-je pendant qu'il roulait. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Je ne suis pas allé au lycée, répondit Jake. La meute a accueilli un nouveau membre.

Rien qu'à sa façon de parler, je compris que quelque chose le gênait.

-Encore ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Vous êtes seize, à présent. Il l'a bien pris ?

-Plutôt, oui. En fait, il est … très motivé. On dirait un peu Paul dans ses débuts. Je suis content que sa métamorphose soit arrivée quand ta famille était déjà partie. Il est assez… belliqueux envers les vampires. Fais attention, quand tu iras à la Push.

Ah, c'était donc ça.

-Je sais me défendre, protestai-je.

Jake eut un sourire.

-Je sais, oui. Tu es courageuse. Mais il m'est insupportable de t'imaginer te battre contre un de mes frères.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à la Push. Nous entrâmes chez Jake. Billy n'était pas là, sans doute avec Charlie, et je frissonnai à l'idée que celui-ci lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée. Sitôt arrivés, Jake m'installa sur le canapé et réclama le récit de ma journée. Je posai ma main sur son bras et lui retransmit les images de ma journée. Bien entendu, je ne m'étais pas doutée un seul instant de la réaction de Jacob. Lorsqu'il vit mon cher voisin de table me faire du charme, il se crispa et grogna, mais se calma quand il vit que je l'avais renvoyé. Quand Cassandra me menaça, il rugit carrément et émis un grognement satisfait quand je la giflai. Lorsque j'eus finis ma retransmission des évènements, Jake plissa les yeux, l'air mécontent.

-C'est de ma faute, prononça-t-il d'une voix sûre. Ta famille part, et il t'arrive des mésaventures.

Il avait un air de familiarité avec mon père, qui se fustigeait tout le temps pour des choses dont il n'était en rien responsable.

-Je t'en prie, Jacob ! C'est entièrement de MA faute. Tu n'étais même pas au lycée.

-Un tort de plus, marmonna-t-il. Es-tu consciente que si je n'étais pas là tu serais au Canada avec ta famille ?

-C'est mon choix, Jake. Personne ne m'a forcée. Il y a aussi Charlie, et l'endroit où j'ai toujours grandi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me sortir une de ses répliques idiotes et toutes prêtes.

-Cesse de culpabiliser, lui ordonnai-je.

Pour empêcher toute résistance, je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai fougueusement. Il oublia complètement ses divagations et rendit les armes.

Nous ne nous embrassions que depuis quelques minutes lorsque qu'un hurlement de loup retentit. Comme il s'amplifiait, j'en conclus que ledit loup se rapprochait. Jake sauta sur ses pieds, me jeta un coup d'œil et se transforma en loup. L'animal parut hésiter, grogna et se plaça devant moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, car l'instant d'après, la porte de la maison s'ouvrait violemment. Un loup au pelage roux comme celui de Jacob apparut. Je ne mis qu'une fraction de seconde à comprendre que sa rage était dirigée contre moi, et que Jake s'interposait. Le loup roux était musclé mais plus petit que Jacob, aussi celui-ci n'eut aucun à le repousser. L'animal s'enfuit en glapissant. Mon loup se tourna vers moi, et fit un signe de tête vers la forêt. Je compris qu'il allait se retransformer et hochai la tête. Trente secondes plus tard, il revenait sous forme humaine. J'attrapai sa main et lui envoyait un point d'interrogation qu'il comprit fort bien.

-C'était le nouveau membre de notre meute, grogna-t-il. Ben.

Le prénom sonna comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

-Il s'est laissé dominer par son instinct, reprit Jake. Il a senti ton odeur et a perdu la tête. Il savait pourtant que j'étais imprégné d'un demi-vampire.

J'haussai les épaules. Ce genre d'erreur arrivait à tout le monde. Ben était un peu comme un vampire nouveau-né.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ? s'étonna mon âme-sœur qui avait l'air de penser que son frère de meute avait commis le sacrilège du siècle.

-Pas vraiment, non. Il est un peu comme les vampires nouveau-nés. Ce n'est pas réellement sa faute.

-Tu ne le connais pas grogna Jacob. C'est plus que l'impulsivité des nouveaux.

Je me contrefichais de ce Ben. Certains loups aussi avaient eu du mal avec moi, mais ils avaient fini pas s'habituer à ma présence. J'envoyai à mon âme-sœur une image de moi attrapant un louveteau par la peau du coup. Á mon grand soulagement, un se détendit et laissa échapper un rire. Il m'attira contre lui, et nous reprîmes notre occupation favorite.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure environ, et la peau de Jacob prenait des reflets rouille sous les flammes du feu de camp. Tout le monde était présent étaient rassemblés autour du feu les seize membres de la meute, leurs imprégnées (dont moi), plus Sam, Emily, et les anciens (Billy était revenu de chez Charlie, qui, heureusement, n'était pas invité). Ne manquaient que Leah, Embry … et Ben, qui étaient partis en patrouille. Jacob et moi étions à plus de trois mètres du feu, car nous étions tout de même plus de vingt personnes. Elle était comme ma sœur, bien que je l'aie vite dépassée physiquement et mentalement. Leah, Embry et Ben ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Jake se tendit, tandis que moi c'était mon cou que je tendais pour apercevoir le troisième loup-garou. Ben ressemblait beaucoup à ses frères de meutes, il avait en plus un air arrogant sur le visage. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se tendit sans chercher à le dissimuler.

-Bonjour, fis-je avec un petit sourire –autant prendre les devants-.

Alors que Leah et Embry s'asseyaient, lui resta debout. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me détailler, un air clairement hostile sur le visage. Jake se rapprocha de moi, protecteur, et je pris soudain conscience que tout le mon de nous regardait. Ben finit par s'asseoir –le plus loin de moi possible, évidemment-.

-Renesmée t'a adressé la parole, je crois, lâcha Jacob d'un ton acide. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Non. Simplement, j'ai été surpris que l'une des _leurs_ assiste à une de _nos_ réunions.

Jacob grogna et commença à trembler, presque imperceptiblement. Quant à moi, j'étais fière de mon sang-froid. Depuis quelque temps, j'avais des sautes d'humeur bizarres (j'avais à moitié liquidée la voiture d'Emmett un jour où il ne roulait pas assez vite, et éclaté en sanglots un jour où Rose et Jake s'étaient vannés plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Depuis, ils s'entendaient parfaitement, en apparence bien entendu.) C'est pourquoi je me félicitais d'être restée calme.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? éructa Jacob. Les Cullen ne sont pas nos ennemis ! Renesmée n'a rien d'un monstre !

Ben allait répliquer, et je compris qu'il était temps que j'intervienne.

-Jake, stop, lâchai-je d'une voix douce et ferme. Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça.

Je me tournai vers Ben, et ma voix devint glaciale.

-La vie ne se résume pas à la guerre vampire - loups-garous. La tienne, peut-être, la mienne, non. Pour moi, être un monstre ne se résume pas à ce que l'on est mais à ce que l'on fait. Les monstres, aussi bien des humains que des vampires, sont ceux qui tuent des gens innocents, pas ceux qui se retiennent pour ne pas les tuer. Ton point de vue ne me concerne en rien.

Personne ne pipait mot, et je compris que la plupart des personnes présentes m'approuvaient. Ben le compris aussi, car il se leva d'un bond et disparut dans l'obscurité. Un grognement rageur retentit, et je réalisai que mes problèmes avec lui n'étaient pas terminés.

Je m'en fichais.

J'avais tort.


	4. Faire face à son ennemi

**Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Nessie me semble aussi cruche que dans les autres. Mais bon, j'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps et si je publie cette fiction c'est parce que ça s'améliore un peu vers la suite –que je suis toujours en train d'écrire d'ailleurs.**

Chapitre 4

Charlie était inquiet. Il essayait de paraître furieux, mais son visage était plus affolé que mécontent. Maman s'était toujours relativement bien comportée lorsqu'elle vivait avec lui. Si l'on exceptait sa fugue de trois jours à Volterra et l'épisode de la moto. Moi, dès mon premier jour ici, je faisais preuve d'une « violence inutile à l'encontre d'une de mes camarades de classe ». Qui plus est, il avait très mal pris le fait que je sois rentrée tard, bien que je l'ai prévenu. J'avoue que j'avais pitié de lui il n'avait pas mérité ça. Nous étions assis tous deux dans le salon, et ce face à face semblait gêner mon grand-père. Les seules onomatopées qu'il avait prononcé étaient « Hrrmm » et « Hum hum ».

-Renesmée, me dit-il avec un regain de courage. Tes parents t'ont confié à moi, et je dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Ils m'ont prévenu que s'il y avait un problème, je devais te renvoyer au Canada. Alors…que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien de dramatique, le rassurai-je. J'ai juste donné une toute petite gifle de rien du tout à … une fille qui me soulait.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, grogna Charlie en fronçant les sourcils, réellement en colère à présent.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à me servir le sermon du siècle. Je le coupai dans sa tirade, sachant que si je ne prenais pas les devants, il était capable de m'envoyer rejoindre mes parents.

-Écoute, grand père. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la leçon. Je regrette déjà mon geste. Je m'excuserais auprès de cette fille, je ferais mes trois heures de colle, je me conduirais bien. Promis. Punis-moi, tout ce que tu veux.

Charlie eut une moue, mécontent. Pourtant, il opina.

-Je te crois. Mais ne pense pas que tu échapperas à une punition. Tes parents n'apprécieront pas la nouvelle.

Il se prit le menton et fit semblant de réfléchir. J'attendis la punition, blasée. Je me fichais d'avoir du travail en plus à faire ou d'être consignée à la maison.

-Désolée, Nessie, soupira Charlie, à ma grande surprise. Cela ne va pas te plaire mais… je t'interdis de voir Jacob pendant quelque temps. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-QUOI ! hurlai-je. Hors de question !

Charlie me vrilla de son regard furieux.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de te punir. Tes parents seront d'accord avec moi. Jacob est beaucoup plus âgé que toi, il n'est pas … raisonnable. C'est avec lui que Bella avait fait de la moto. Tu étais plus sage, avant.

-Avant quoi ? éclatai-je. Avant que je sorte avec lui ? C'est comme avec mes parents, il est hors de question que je reste loin de lui ! Et tant pis si tu me l'as interdit.

Je faillis lâcher un « tu n'es pas mon père », avant de me retenir. Cela aurait blessé inutilement Charlie. De plus, cette phrase étant la stricte vérité, il suffisait que j'en réfère à mes parents pour qu'ils arrangent tout. Je me calmai et me tus, tout comme Charlie.

-Tu ressemble à ta mère marmonna-t-il. Du moins en amour. Elle réagissait comme toi, quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Impulsive. Tu n'écoutes que ton cœur.

-Ce n'est pas un tort, affirmai-je.

Charlie se trompait, fait que je lui tu. Ce n'était pas mon cœur qui me dictait ma conduite. L'amour que je portais à Jacob ne se situait pas à un endroit précis en moi. Il était partout. Cet amour coulait à flot dans mes veines, dans mon cœur et mon âme, jusqu'au bout de mes orteils et la pointe de mes cheveux. Aussi, ce n'était pas mon cœur que j'écoutais, mais mon corps en entier, qui se tournait toujours vers Jacob.

Charlie eut un sourire, et je compris que la paix était revenue, du moins partiellement. Plus tard, je téléphonai à mes parents qui promirent d'arranger les choses avec Charlie. En fait, ils furent plutôt soucieux quant à la claque que j'avais assené à Cassandra. Je les rassurai et affirmai qu'elle s'en était bien sortie et que personne n'avait nourri de soupçons. Nous dérivâmes vite sur des sujets plus banals, et je réalisai à quel point ils me manquaient et également à quel point je leur manquais. Je parlai ensuite à chacun des membres de ma famille, ravie d'entendre leurs voix. Emmett me félicita d'avoir giflé Cassandra sans m'être assassinée moi-même (il persistait à croire que j'avais hérité de la maladresse légendaire de ma mère), avant de se faire frapper par Alice qui voulait me parler. Je dus lui décrire les habits que j'avais portés, consciente que c'était sa façon de prendre soin de moi. Jasper et Rosalie s'inquiétèrent, à juste titre, de mon bien être et je tentai de les rassurer. Esmée et ma mère exigèrent un récit complet de ma journée, et je dus taire certains détails pour ne pas les inquiéter. Enfin, je les laissais car Jacob ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsqu'il arriva, il venait de se transformer en loup et une ride soucieuse barrait son front.

-Que se passe-t-il ? M'alarmai-je.

-Ben m'inquiète, m'avoua mon âme-sœur. Ses pensées à ton égard ne sont pas particulièrement sympathiques. Tu devrais peut-être rester à l'écart de la Push pendant quelque temps. Je viendrai te voir chez Charlie.

-Ça tombe mal, m'exclamai-je. Charlie voulais me punir et il m'a interdis de te voir. (Je frissonnais rien qu'à cette idée) Heureusement, mes parents sont intervenus et l'ont convaincu de me laisser aller à la Push, à condition que je ne sorte pas ailleurs. Et comme Charlie est toujours avec Sue et Billy… on va l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée.

Je continuai, songeuse :

-Tu sais, je peux me défendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Ben déteste autant les vampires. Il dépasse tes frères de très loin.

Jacob soupira, et me fixa dans les yeux –j'eus du mal à rester concentrée face à la splendeur de ses yeux noirs.

-Les parents de Ben sont morts quand il était encore un gamin. C'est un vampire qui les a tués, et que nous avons liquidé par la suite. Quand il l'a appris, il est … devenu fou de rage. Á la base, c'est quelqu'un d'assez calme. Mais là… il a changé radicalement, et sa vie tourne autour de la haine qu'il éprouve envers les vampires. Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te choquer.

Ébahie, je regardais Jacob.

-Tu m'as caché ça juste pour ne pas me choquer ? m'écriai-je, et ma voix monta dans les aigus. Je t'en pris, Jake ! Je ne suis pas un enfant qu'il faut protéger ! Je suis capable d'assumer la vérité ! Tu es ridicule !

Puérilement, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et tournai le dos à Jacob.

-Désolée, s'excusa celui-ci. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Je n'étais pas fâchée depuis cinq secondes qu'il voulait déjà se faire pardonner. Je gardai le silence et Jacob se plaça devant moi. Il sourit d'un air tendre et je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas me laisser embobiner. Si je n'étais pas capable de lui en vouloir plus d'une minute… Mes yeux toujours fermées, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres. Le temps que je comprenne que Jake m'embrassait, il était déjà trop tard. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui rendis son baiser.

-Tricheur marmonnai-je. C'est bon, tu es pardonné. Mais à l'avenir, évite d'imiter mon père : ne me surprotège pas.

-Promis, répondit Jacob avec une moue contrite.

Sur ce, il rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne et m'embrassa passionnément.

Je dormais. Ou plutôt, j'essayais de ne pas dormir, sans y parvenir. Jacob et moi avions passé la nuit à nous embrasser, et j'avais dû dormir une demi-heure tout au plus. J'étouffai un bâillement sous une toux peu discrète. J'avais la tête posée sur les bras, et mon livre de physique-chimie me protégeait des regards inquisiteurs de la prof. Mes yeux se fermaient et j'étais prête à succomber de nouveau, lorsqu'une main arracha mon manuel.

-Je ne vous dérange, pas, Renesmée ? s'enquit une voix grinçante, que je reconnus être celle de Mme Leroy, la prof de math. Cela me surprit, n'étais-je pas en physique-chimie ? Je répondis avec un temps de retard à sa question.

-Un peu, madame. Mais je ne vous en veux pas.

-Vous vous croyez drôle ?

-Pas du tout, protestai-je avec innocence, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher les rires de mes camarades.

J'entendis clairement les dents de Mme Leroy grincer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon manuel et s'exclama :

-Non seulement vous dormez et vous me répondez, mais en plus vous faites vos devoirs de physique pendant MON cours !

-Je ne faisais pas mes devoirs. Je me croyais simplement en physique-chimie, tentai-je de lui expliquer.

-Serais-ce trop vous demander que de m'accorder une heure de votre attention ?

-Effectivement, c'est un peu trop. De plus, votre voix est soporifique. Mais que je n'écoute pas n'empêche pas que j'entende ce que vous dîtes. Vous vous êtes acharnée pendant précisément 17 minutes sur les personnes qui ont eu zéro à l'interrogation, ensuite vous avez déclaré que nous étions des bons à rien, des ratés, etc., tout un tas d'horreurs qui sont bien évidemment fausses.

Les rires qui firent écho à ma déclaration m'amenèrent à me demander si, en effet, mon discours n'était pas un peu drôle. Curieux. Je n'avais pas cette impression. En même temps, mon cerveau était dominé par le manque de sommeil.

-Puis-je sortir, madame ? demandai-je. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Mécontente et soupçonneuse, la prof acquiesça pourtant, l'air ravi de se débarrasser de moi. Je me précipitai hors de la salle et allai aux toilettes. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, ce qui me fit du bien et me réveilla. Ensuite, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et constatai que la sonnerie du midi n'allait pas tarder à retentir. N'ayant aucune envie de m'intoxiquer avec la nourriture insipide de la cantine, je décidai de rentrer chez Charlie –chez…moi- pour m'offrir un repas plus mangeable. Je réussis à déguerpir du lycée juste avant que la fin des cours ne retentisse. La voiture de mon père mit précisément 3 minutes et 17 secondes pour arriver chez Charlie. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas faim. Je traînais dans la maison sans but précis, et me lassais après cinq minutes de visite approfondie des pièces que je connaissais par cœur. Je consacrai cinq autres minutes pour nettoyer la maison de fond en comble –il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour la rendre propre comme un sous neuf. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisai que j'avais un trou dans la poitrine, à l'instar du creux de l'estomac lorsque l'on a faim. Ce trou là n'était pas plus douloureux que celui de la faim, mais il était tout aussi désagréable. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que ce trou-là était celui de Jacob. Mon âme-sœur me manquait. Ébahie par mon propre raisonnement, j'éclatai d'un rire troublé. J'étais ridicule nous ne nous étions quittés que ce matin. Pourtant… je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre les cours reprenaient dans cinquante minutes, ce qui me laissait le temps d'aller à la Push, et d'en revenir. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais dans la Volvo grise et démarrai au quart de tour. Je roulais à toute vitesse, aussi ne me fallut-il que cinq minutes pour arriver chez Billy au lieu des quinze habituelles. Je garai ma voiture et réalisai soudainement que Jake était censé être au lycée…comme moi. Néanmoins, il le séchait souvent, puisque c'était sa cinquième terminale. Je sonnai chez Billy en espérant fortement que c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le père de Jacob m'ouvrit aussitôt. Il sembla un peu surpris de me voir, et je compris qu'il allait sans doute raconter à Charlie que j'étais passée.

-Bonjour, Billy, fis-je avec un naturel que j'espérais crédible. J'avais du temps devant moi, alors je suis passée. Jacob est là ?

-J'ignore comment tu as deviné, mais oui, Jacob est ici. Il n'est pas allé au lycée la meute a chassé un vampire de notre territoire. Il dort, à présent. Entre, Nessie.

Je pénétrai dans la petite mais conviviale maison.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? s'enquit Billy.

-Non, merci. En fait …

Je m'interrogeai sur la façon la plus polie de lui faire comprendre que j'étais venue pour Jake. Heureusement pour moi, Billy n'était pas né de la dernière pluie il éclata de rire.

-Vas le voir, je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

Il ne prit pas la peine de m'indiquer la chambre de Jake –je connaissais la maison par cœur. Endormi dans son lit trop petit pour lui, Jacob dormait comme un bébé. Sa vue combla aussitôt le trou dans ma poitrine. Attendrie, je caressai sa joue. Il était si mignon…Le voir ainsi endormi me fit penser à ma propre fatigue. De plus, j'avais froid. Je fermai la porte de la chambre et me glissai dans le lit de Jacob. Sans se réveiller, il me serra contre lui, accentuant mon bien-être. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sombrer je m'endormis profondément.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je constatai que le soleil était descendu, ce qui prouvait que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Jacob dormait toujours, sans doute était-il encore plus épuisé que moi. Dans un sursaut de frayeur, je me rappelai le lycée que j'avais séché tout l'après-midi. Mes parents allaient me tuer (au sens figuré du terme, s'entend). Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon âme-sœur et décidai de partir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Inutile qu'une personne de plus s'interroge sur ma santé mentale. Déjà que Billy et l'ensemble de mon lycée devaient avoir de sérieux doutes… Je déposai un léger et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Jacob –ce simple contact le fis frémir. Je remis ma chevelure en place d'un geste rapide en espérant que je n'aurais pas l'air trop débraillé. Je sortis de la petite maison sans croiser Billy –sans doute était-il sorti pour tout l'après-midi, car, dans le cas contraire, il m'aurait réveillée. Il faisait froid, pas assez cependant pour que cela me gêne –je n'étais pas demi-vampire pour rien. Je me rendis soudain compte que la Volvo avait disparu. De mieux en mieux. Sans doute me l'avait-on volé, puisque c'était assurément la plus chère et luxueuse voiture dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. L'irritation supplanta à la stupeur, et je commençai à tempêter.

-Merci beaucoup ! lançai-je d'une voix acide à la cantonade. Je fais comment pour rentrer, moi ? Ah, si seulement il n'existait pas des gens assez stupides pour…

-…laisser leurs clés sur le volant ?

Je me retournai d'un bond, mais j'avais déjà reconnu la voix et l'odeur. Ben était perché sur un arbre et agitait mes clés d'un air narquois. Je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre que c'était lui qui avait volé ma voiture … et moi qui avais laissé mes clés sur le volant.

-Tiens donc ! persiflai-je. Le chien se transforme en chat … Où est ma voiture ?

-Elle doit nager avec les poissons, ricana le loup-garou.

Je sursautai devant l'atroce nouvelle. Mon père allait avoir une double raison de me tuer. N'empêche, je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt que Ben pouvait avoir à jeter ma voiture dans la mer, à part celui de me pourrir la vie. Je fusillai l'adolescent d'un regard que j'espérais terrifiant.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est évident, non ? Nous traitons ta famille comme s'ils étaient des nôtre, alors que vous n'êtes que de sales buveurs de sang. Que les Cullen partent a été un bon débarras. Malheureusement, tu es restée ici, et j'ai décidé de te pourrir la vie un maximum jusqu'à ce que tu te casses aussi.

Jacob et Edward l'auraient assassiné rien que pour avoir osé me parler sur ce ton. Moi, je me contentai de montrer les dents.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma famille, grognai-je.

-Ce n'est que la vérité, pourtant. Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature, des tueurs, des meurtriers, des …

-Tu es sourd cette information n'arrive pas à rentrer dans ton cerveau ? Nous sommes vé-gé-ta-riens. Et d'abord, rends-moi mes clés.

Sans attendre sa réponse je fonçai vers l'arbre et me retrouvai aux côtés du jeune loup en une fraction de seconde. Je lui arrachai violemment mes clés, et sautai au bas de l'arbre avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste. Je lui adressai un sourire resplendissant et moqueur.

-Ne te surestime pas. Tu n'es encore qu'un louveteau.

Ben se tenait le poignet en grimaçant. Pourtant, un grognement rageur sortit de sa bouche et il commença à trembler. L'instant d'après, la branche sur laquelle il était assis craquait, tandis qu'un énorme loup roux sautait à terre. Il rugit de nouveau et me chargea. D'un bond, je m'éloignai de lui, avant de l'attaquer par les flancs et de le pousser contre un arbre. Il atterrit sur le côté et poussa un long gémissement. Je me mordis les lèvres. L'avais-je blessé ? Fallait-il que j'appelle Jake ? Ben semblait souffrir sérieusement, bien qu'il ne saignât pas.

Alors, je commis ma première erreur.

Je me tournais vers la maison de Jacob.

Dans mon dos, je perçus un mouvement trop vif pour être celui d'un animal blessé.

Je sentis un contact douloureux contre mon bras.

La douleur et la peur s'insinuèrent en moi tels des serpents venimeux.

Un voile noir comme la nuit recouvrit mes yeux.


	5. Changer de direction

**Finalement, ma fiction semble lue par plus d'une personne. Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, j'attends votre avis avec impatience !**

**Je sais que je dénigre mon travail en disant ça, mais ce chapitre sonne assez gnangnan. Et le caractère de Renesmée, malgré le fait que j'adore ce personnage, ne change pas.**

Chapitre 5

_Je marchai le long d'un chemin de terre battue. Autour de moi, je distinguai quelque chose de vert et flou que j'identifiai comme la forêt. J'étais pieds nus et vêtue d'une robe blanche toute simple. Curieusement, cette forêt ne me semblait pas rassurante, aussi je continuai à marcher prudemment sur le sentier de terre. Alors que je n'avais pas fait quelques pas, des loups-garous apparurent à ma droite, dans la forêt. Ils étaient très nombreux, bien plus que je n'en avais jamais vu. Un bruit me fit me retourner de l'autre côté du chemin. Á ma gauche, des centaines de vampires venaient d'apparaître. Je n'eus pas le loisir de les observer plus longtemps car les deux camps, les loups-garous et les vampires, se mirent à grogner, me faisant sursauter. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que ce n'était pas contre moi qu'ils grognaient ainsi, mais contre le camp adverse. Les vampires contre les loups-garous, et moi au milieu. Soudain, j'aperçu Jacob, qui était au premier rang de la masse de loups-garous. Au même instant, je distinguai les membres de ma famille, qui eux, étaient du côté des vampires. Jacob et ma famille me regardaient intensément, comme s'ils m'attendaient. Ma première réaction fut de courir vers mon âme-sœur, mais une force plus puissante que moi me retint, et me tira vers les vampires. Affolée, je constatai que personne ne me tirait, mais qu'une force invisible me poussait vers les rangs des vampires. Sans comprendre pourquoi je m'acharnais autant, je résistai et me penchai vers Jacob. Une voix retentit à mon oreille : « Tu es un vampire, lui un loup-garou et personne n'y changera rien. » Je sursautai, et la force invisible en profita pour me faire parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'aux vampires. Hurlant et pleurant, je me retrouvai loin de Jacob. Une sourde douleur dans mon bras gauche me fit sombrer._

Á la réflexion, je n'avais pas sombré. Je m'étais plutôt réveillée. La douleur de mon bras entouré par un plâtre en attestait, ainsi que la lumière diffuse qui entrait par la fenêtre. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais et haletais en même temps que je réalisai que Billy était dans la pièce. Il était assis sur une chaise, à côté de mon lit. Ouf ! J'étais encore chez Jacob. L'indien se redressa sur son fauteuil roulant et s'approcha de mon lit.

-Nessie ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Je me demandai pourquoi les humains posaient toujours des questions idiotes. Avais-je l'air d'aller bien ?

-Jacob. Où est-il ? prononçai-je d'une voix cassée.

-Je… je vais le chercher.

Billy sortit, et je l'entendis parler à quelqu'un et reconnu la voix de Jake. D'un bond, je sautai hors de mon lit, réveillant la douleur de mon bras. Sitôt debout, je chancelai. La pièce commença à tourner … et des bras puissants me retinrent. Je reconnu aussitôt mon âme-sœur, et commençai à pleurer. Jacob m'assit sur le lit et me serra derechef dans ses bras.

-Nessie, oh je suis tellement désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Tu es malheureuse par ma faute. Je suis un monstre de la pire espèce. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je…

-Je… ne suis … pas malheureuse, bredouillai-je à travers mes larmes.

-Tu pleures, pourtant. Et ça m'est insupportable. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais, tu sais.

Cette ridicule auto-accusation eut le don de stopper mes pleurs.

-Je pleure parce que je suis contente que tu sois là. J'ai fait un rêve horrible, protestai-je. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si Ben m'a attaquée. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais.

-Tu es blessée ! s'exclama Jacob.

-Mais vivante. Grâce à toi.

-Remercie-moi, tant que tu y es.

-Évidemment. C'est la moindre des choses. Merci de ne pas avoir laissé Ben me tuer.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel –et se cogna presque la tête contre le plafond. Il m'observa durant un moment, ses yeux noirs écarquillés par … un mélange d'admiration et d'adoration. J'aimais beaucoup quand il me regardait de cette façon-là. Je lui rendis son regard, y mettant tout mon amour.

-Tu es tellement … merveilleuse, murmura-t-il. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus bienveillantes qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

C'était faux Esmée et Carlisle, eux, étaient sans doute aucun les personnes les plus aimantes et gentille qui existaient. Néanmoins, protester était inutile Jacob n'en démordrait pas.

-Si tu savais à quel point moi, JE t'aime, rectifiai-je.

Je considérais ma main en souriant, et la posais sur la joue de Jacob. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux voir les images que je lui envoyai. Une seconde plus tard, son sourire et ses yeux pétillants parlaient pour lui. Je me blottis contre mon âme-sœur et approchai ma bouche de la sienne. Il me rendit mon baiser avec prudence et l'arrêta bien trop vite à mon goût. Je m'accrochai à lui avec fougue.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Ce que tu peux être distraite ! dit Jacob tendrement. Tu as le bras cassé, et tu te réveilles à peine d'un sommeil profond de plus de quinze heures. J'ai déjà échoué à te protéger, inutile d'empirer les choses.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi s'embra … sommeil profond de QUINZE HEURES ? Oh mon dieu ! Le lycée ! Charlie !

-Calme-toi, m'intima-t-il en me rallongeant doucement. Le lycée est prévenu, Charlie également. Il est venu ici hier soir, mais Billy lui a raconté que tu devais rester au calme, et il est repartit. Ou plutôt, il l'a jeté dehors. Charlie a eu très peur. Tout comme moi.

-D'ailleurs… qu'est-il advenu de Ben ? m'enquis-je.

Son cas ne me préoccupait pas trop, mais je venais de me souvenir d'une des lois fondamentales des loups-garous : quiconque tuait une des personnes imprégnées d'un des membres de la meute était appelé à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Même si je ne portais pas Ben dans mon cœur, je préférais autant éviter. D'autant plus que j'étais vivante. Amochée, mais vivante.

-Je suis arrivé presque après que tu te sois évanouie. Ce … sal… Ben t'as presque croqué le bras. Je t'ai mis derrière moi et je l'ai attaqué. Te voir ainsi blessée m'a rendu fou. Les gars de ma meute sont arrivés et m'ont empêché de lui faire la peau. Je l'aurais tué si tu n'étais pas là, évanouie. J'ai appelé le médecin de la Push et il t'a soignée. Quant à ce… hrrmm… Ben, il est dans le coma. Mais hors de danger, je pense. De toute manière, je m'en contrefiche.

J'hochai la tête Ben avait récolté ce qu'il avait planté. Jacob se coucha à mes côtés et caressa ma joue.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, tu sais, me murmura-t-il. J'ai cru mourir quand… tu as crié.

Nous grimaçâmes de concert : moi parce que cela me rappelait ma douleur, lui parce qu'il ne supportait pas que je souffre.

-Tu sais, je vais vraiment bien, maintenant, dis-je pour le rassurer. Je suis un demi-vampire, tout de même.

-Justement. Ton corps fonctionne différemment de celui des humains et des vampires. Tu es entre les deux.

Il hésita à poursuivre, et je l'encourageai du regard.

-Le docteur a essayé de remettre les os de ton bras en place, mais ils n'ont pas bougé, étant plus durs que ceux des humains. Nous espérons qu'ils se remettront en place d'eux-mêmes, comme ceux des vampires. C'est probable, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant mon regard inquiet.

Soudainement, je fus prise d'une nouvelle vague de fatigue, accompagnée d'un puissant mal de tête. Quoi que m'ai fait Ben, il avait dût me frapper fort. Jacob remarqua aussitôt que je tombai de fatigue. Il me repoussa sur le lit –je m'étais à moitié assise.

-Dors, mon amour, je veille sur toi.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je m'endormis, bercée par le son de sa voix.

Á mon réveil, je trouvai Jacob prêt de moi. Je me blottis contre lui tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux cuivrés.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je, la voix pâteuse.

-Presque quinze heures de l'après-midi. Tu as dormi longtemps. Un vrai bébé. As-tu faim ?

-Un peu, admis-je.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et je commençai à compter les secondes. Une minute plus tard, mon âme-sœur revenait, portant un plateau chargé de nourriture.

-Pain, fromage, fruits, énuméra-t-il. Que des aliments légers.

-Insinuerais-tu que je suis grosse ? m'indignai-je.

-Pas du tout, rigola Jacob. Quoi que …

Je le fusillai du regard, il éclata de rire. Je mangeais la totalité du plateau avec voracité. Mon estomac était creux depuis trop longtemps. Mon denier morceau de pain avalé, je m'étirai. Jacob me prit la main et se plaça devant moi, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux noirs dans les miens. Ah, il avait quelque chose à me dire. Il me tenait toujours la main pour connaître mes réactions.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, m'annonça-t-il, ce que je venais de deviner. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Pour toi et pour moi.

La peur frappa mon cœur avec force, et j'eus soudain très chaud. Cette terreur pure qu'un jour, quelque chose me sépare de Jacob était liée à mes parents et aux Volturi. Ces derniers m'avaient menacé de mort après s'en être pris à Edward et Bella. Ceux-ci avaient connu de nombreuses mésaventures avant de pouvoir être heureux tous les deux. Aussi, les paroles de Jake me terrifiaient, aussi stupide cela fût-il.

-Calme-toi, m'intima Jacob. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te promets que jamais je ne te quitterai, Renesmée Carlie Cullen. J'en fais le serment. J'ai brisé maintes fois celui que j'avais fait à ta mère, mai je préfère mourir plutôt que de rompre celui-ci.

Je savais que Jacob, longtemps avait ma naissance, avait aimé ma mère. Mais je savais aussi que l'amour qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un pour l'autre n'était rien par rapport à celui qui les unissait à mon père pour Bella et à moi pour Jacob.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ? demandai-je.

-Voilà… alors disons que ton subconscient m'a parlé et …

Je n'eus aucun mal à saisir où il voulait en venir et retirai ma main de la sienne. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il ait espionné mes pensées durant mon sommeil.

-Et ?

-Tu es malheureuse, loin de ta famille. Ils te manquent terriblement. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ton bonheur.

-Tu n'es pas un obstacle à mon bonheur, Jake. Tu es l'unique chemin me permettant d'y accéder, nuance.

Jacob ne sembla pas convaincu.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai compris que tu restais ici pour Charlie mais surtout pour moi. Tu penses que je me sentirai perdu au Canada alors que toi tu as des racines ici. Mais ta famille te manques, alors que moi je ne laisse que Billy.

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfuter ce qu'il venait de dire –il voyait arriver mes mensonges à des kilomètres.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne suis heureuse que là où tu es.

-Et moi je ne suis heureux que lorsque tu l'es toi-même, répliqua-t-il. Or ce n'est pas le cas, à Forks.

Je m'apprêtais à protester lorsque Jacob se détendit subitement.

-De toute façon, j'ai déjà acheté les billets d'avion. Charlie est d'accord, le lycée et Billy prévenus.

-Alors tu as tout décidé sans moi soufflai-je, sonnée.

-Pardon. Mais il m'est insupportable de te savoir triste. Au fait, j'ai réservé pour demain à midi.

Sa façon de dire pardon était la même que lorsque l'on s'excuse d'avoir marché sur le pied de quelqu'un. Ces simples paroles déclenchèrent ma colère. Je pétai les plombs, sans raison apparente.

-Très bien ! Parfait ! fulminai-je. Comme d'habitude, personne ne me demande mon avis ! Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à faire mes valises !

Je me levai de mon lit, et ignorai le vertige qui me saisit et Jacob qui tendait les bras pour me retenir.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Mes affaires sont chez Charlie, à ce que je sache !

Sur ces paroles venimeuses, je sortis de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je traversai la petite maison en un coup de vent, sous le regard ahuri de Billy. En sortant, je réalisai que je n'avais aucun moyen de transport. Tant pis ! Je n'avais qu'à courir. Je coupai par les bois, effrayant tous les animaux qui s'enfuirent aussitôt. Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne me dirigeais par vers chez Charlie mais vers la villa, le seul endroit, avec le cottage de mes parents, où je me sentais bien. Sitôt arrivée, je sentis le trou que j'avais dans la poitrine lorsque Jake n'était pas avec moi s'agrandir. Faisant de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, j'entrai dans le salon. La villa, vide de ses habitants, renforça mon sentiment de solitude. Sans Jacob et ma famille, j'étais perdue. Je compris soudain que Jake avait eu raison. Mes parents, mes oncles et tantes et mes grands-parents me manquaient trop, et j'avais été ridicule de lui en vouloir. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il ne cherchait qu'à me rendre heureuse en se négligeant lui-même. Mon âme-sœur devait m'en vouloir terriblement, à présent. Cette pensée, insupportable, déclencha mes larmes. Telles les chutes du Niagara, elles dévalèrent mon visage ravagé à toute vitesse. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et éclatai en sanglots.

Mes pleurs s'espacèrent au fur et à mesure. Tout d'abord, je crus que cela était dû au fait que j'avais épuisé mes réserves de liquide lacrymal –je pleurais depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ensuite, je remarquai que c'était grâce à l'étrange bien-être qui m'avait envahie. Quelque chose de poilu était blotti contre moi. Je relevai brusquement la tête.

-Ho ! lâchai-je.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer l'immense loup roux contre lequel je m'appuyais inconsciemment ? C'était sûrement dût au fait que sa présence m'était très naturelle. De même, je n'étais ni consciente des battements de mon cœur, ni de ma respiration, tant ces mouvements étaient normaux et essentiels. Il en était de même pour Jacob, sans doute aucun. Jacob darda son regard animal sur moi, preuve qu'il ne dormait pas.

-Je suis désolé, Jake, m'exclamai-je piteusement. Je suis…

Je cherchai une insulte capable de qualifier ma stupidité, mais Jacob bondit sur moi et me lécha le visage. J'éclatai de rire, et remis mes excuses à plus tard. Nous roulâmes sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment, Jacob se releva et m'indiqua son dos d'un mouvement de tête. Je soupirai, peu désireuse de revenir à la Push. Lorsque j'étais avec Jacob, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, et j'aurais voulu que chaque instant dure toute l'éternité. Pourtant, j'obtempérai, et grimpai sur le dos de mon loup. Aussitôt, il partit en courant et je m'agrippai à ses poils. Il me fallut une dizaine de secondes pour réaliser qu'il se dirigeait vers Forks et non vers la Push. Au bout d'une minute, il ralentit la villa était à proximité de la bourgade. Je sautai du dos de Jake tandis que celui-ci se dirigeai vers les arbres tout proches, sans doute pour se retransformer. Je me mordis les lèvres. Jacob l'humain serait peut-être plus sévère avec moi que ne l'avait été le loup.

Trente secondes plus tard, Jacob revint, vêtu de son éternel short. Et le même air coupable que le mien, peint sur son visage.

-Nessie, je suis vraiment désolé, lança-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. Tu avais raison. J'aurais dût en discuter avec toi avant.

Allons bon. Voilà qu'il me volait mes excuses.

-C'est bon. C'est moi qui suis stupide. Je change d'humeur comme de chemise.

-C'est ce qui fait ton charme, ironisa Jake.

-Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle.

-Bon, trêve de bavardages. Partons-nous au Canada ?

-Tiens ! ironisai-je. Depuis quand me demandes-tu mon avis ? De plus, c'est un peu tard, à ce que j'ai compris.

Le sourire de Jake se ternit quelque peu il grimaça.

-Pardon, lançai-je. Je plaisantais. Oui, nous partons au Canada.

Jacob soupira, l'air soulagé.

-N'empêche, tu as raison. J'aurais dût te demander ton avis avant.

-Tu l'as déjà dis, ça, signalai-je.

Coupant court à ses excuses, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre

-Le soir tombe, grognai-je. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille faire mes bagages … heureusement que je ne les avais pas complètement déballé. Il faut aussi que je prévienne ma famille. Ne t'étonne pas si je pleure au moment des adieux.

Jacob attrapa ma main et la serra doucement, me signifiant ainsi qu'il serait toujours là pour me soutenir. Je levai les yeux –il me dominait de 20 centimètres- et embrassai son cou. Il me souleva de terre et m'embrassa à son tour. Je m'agrippai à lui, craignant qu'il ne me repose. Aussitôt, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon bras. Trop ivre de désir pour m'en soucier, je continuai à embrasser son visage. Mais lui me reposa précautionneusement sur le sol, le regard alarmé.

-Tu as mal. Je devrais faire plus attention, et toi aussi.

-Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, maugréai-je. Je me fiche bien de souffrir, du moment que tu es avec moi.

-Pas moi, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Allons chez Charlie.

Je ne protestai pas et étouffai un soupir. Nous nous dirigeâmes à allure humaine vers la maison de mon grand-père. J'appuyai sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à Charlie.

-Renesmée, s'écria mon grand-père. Tu vas mieux ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça peut aller, marmonnai-je alors que j'oubliai sans cesse que je m'étais cassé le bras, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Jacob.

-Entre, Renesmée.

Charlie me fit entrer et me poussa carrément dans un fauteuil, à croire que j'étais handicapée. Ensuite, il m'apporta une tasse de café et se tourna vers Jacob, les bras croisés.

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, tout les deux grinça-t-il en fusillant mon âme-sœur du regard. Parce que je ne vous laisse pas partir d'ici tant que vous ne m'en donnez pas une qui tiens la route.

J'effleurai le bras de Jake : « Tu crois que ça lui ira : je me suis fait agressée par un loup-garou qui ne me supporte pas parce que je suis un demi-vampire ? ». Jacob pouffa, ce que Charlie prit très mal, vu le regard qu'il lui lança.

-J'attends !

-Je ne peux rien te dire, Charlie. C'est en rapport avec le secret, tu sais ? dis-je, lasse de tout cela.

Mon grand-père se raidit brusquement. Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas que je sois exposée à un quelconque danger. Et comme les humains considéraient l'inconnu comme un danger en soi… Charlie jeta un regard à la fois venimeux et apeuré à Jake.

-Tout va bien, insistai-je. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Jacob.

Charlie hocha très lentement la tête, guère rassuré. Depuis le temps, il avait compris que les indiens, ainsi que ma famille, étaient à classer dans la catégorie des créatures surnaturelles. Mais, Jake lui ayant fourni une fausse piste, des années plus tôt, il ne soupçonnait pas notre secret. De plus, il n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que ma mère l'avait été à dix-sept ans. Les adultes réagissaient très mal face au surnaturel.

-Bon, soupirai-je, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille faire mes valises.

Charlie acquiesça, un air triste scotché au visage. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Ces temps-ci, j'étais une véritable fontaine. Je bondis vers l'escalier et le grimpais quatre à quatre.

Pourquoi fallait-il, qu'à l'instar de ma mère, je blesse toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais ?


	6. Retourner auprès des siens

**Salut ! Je crois que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas vu que j'avais remplacé l'edit par le chapitre 5, j'en suis désolée ! Ca vous fera deux chapitres à lire comme ça !**

Chapitre 6

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon coca en voyant le regard que lançait l'hôtesse de l'air à MON Jacob. Non, mais, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Lui faire les yeux doux de cette façon, et sous mon nez, qui plus est ! Je crachotai du liquide marron dans mon mouchoir, ce qui fit rire Jacob. L'hôtesse me fit un sourire totalement hypocrite :

-Mademoiselle veut-elle…

-Non, merci ! aboyai-je sans la moindre once de politesse.

L'hôtesse prit un air offensé et s'éloigna, en jetant un regard déçu à Jacob. Celui-ci me jeta un coup d'œil, l'air surpris, et se renfonça dans son siège. Il nous restait environ une demi-heure d'avion avant d'atterrir à Whitehorse, la grande ville la plus proche de la bourgade perdue où s'était installée ma famille. Les adieux à Charlie n'avaient pas été faciles, mais j'avais promis de revenir souvent.

Depuis notre départ de l'aéroport de Seattle, nous n'avions que peu parlé, d'abord parce que l'hôtesse ne cessait de venir voir Jacob pour telle ou telle raison, ensuite parce que celui-ci gardait un silence obstiné, que je ne m'expliquais pas.

-Qu'as-tu ? demandai-je à Jake. Pourquoi ne me parles tu pas ? Tu es encore fâché à cause d'hier ?

-Je ne suis pas fâché et je ne l'ai jamais été, protesta-t-il. Mais je croyais que c'était ton cas, et je sais que lorsque tu es de mauvaise humeur, mieux vaut ne pas te parler.

-Moi ? De mauvaise humeur ? Et en quel honneur ?

-Nessie, soupira-t-il. Depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cet avion, tu ne cesses d'importuner cette pauvre hôtesse qui ne t'as rien fait.

-Qui ne m'a rien fait ? Enfin, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'arrête pas de te tourner autour ?

Jake lâcha un petit « ha » étonné, avant de me sourire de toutes ses dents, l'air ravi.

-Je ne l'ai même pas regardée. Par contre, toi, je suis sûr que tu es jalouse !

Sur ce, il éclata de rire. Vexée, je lui tournais le dos.

-C'est pas vrai !

-La jalousie est la plus belle preuve d'amour, cita Jake.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Soutiendrais-tu que tu n'es pas jalouse de cette femme ?

J'ouvris la bouche, ce qui me fit ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de retrouver la parole.

-C'est bon ! Oui, je suis jalouse ! Tu es content ? explosai-je, mécontente d'être si transparente.

-Oui ! répondit Jacob avant de recommencer à rire.

Son rire était si magnifique, si joyeux que je ne pus que l'imiter. Le visage de mon hôtesse de l'air préféré apparut soudainement.

-Pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruit ? Nous allons bientôt atterrir, attachez vos ceintures, s'il vous plaît.

-Désolé, répliqua Jake en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant, l'air totalement énamouré. J'eus du mal à faire taire le grondement qui montait de ma gorge mais y parvint cependant. J'attendis d'être dans le champ de vision de l'hôtesse de l'air pour embrasser Jake. Il me rendit fougueusement mon baiser. Quant à moi, j'avais déjà oublié cette hôtesse dès que mes lèvres avaient touché celles de Jake.

-J'adore quand tu es jalouse, mon cœur, exulta celui-ci.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi.

-_Mesdames et Messieurs, nous atterrissons actuellement à Whitehorse. Il est 15 heures et la température est de 1 degré Celsius._

-Quelle idée d'aller s'enterrer dans une région aussi froide, me lamentai-je.

-Nous ne craignons pas le froid, pourtant.

-Oui, mais il y a beaucoup de verglas, et tu connais ma maladresse. Emmett va encore se fiche de moi si je tombe.

-Je te rattraperais si cela arrive, promit-il.

Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de me lever de mon siège. Je me saisis de mon sac à main, lui de son sac à dos, et nous sortîmes de l'avion.

Le terminal où nous descendîmes était de la même petitesse que celui de Seattle, aussi ne me fallut-il qu'une fraction de seconde pour apercevoir ma famille. Qui, curieusement, affichaient des sourires ravis. Et je connaissais suffisamment bien mon père pour savoir que le fait que je sois blessée était une excellente raison pour qu'il affiche un air furibond et non pas un sourire joyeux.

-Jake ? Ôte-moi d'un doute, s'il te plaît. Tu as bien dit à mes parents que je m'étais cassé le bras ?

- … En fait, non. Il était inutile qu'ils s'affolent.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils vont encore plus s'inquiéter quand ils se trouveront devant le fait accompli ? l'interrogeai-je d'une voix dubitative. Á savoir moi et mon bras cassé ?

-Nous verrons bien, éluda Jacob.

Je reniflai d'un air sceptique et cachai mon bras plâtré sous mon gilet. Sur ce, nous avançâmes vers ma famille. Je remarquai que mes grands-parents n'étaient pas là, contrairement à mes oncles et tantes. Je faillis rire devant mon bonheur de les retrouver. Mon univers était à nouveau complet. Je courus me blottir contre mes parents. Maman me serra contre elle Papa déposa un baiser sur mon front. Ma mère recula d'un pas pour me regarder, et je lui rendis la pareille.

-Tu as grandi, Nessie, s'écria-t-elle. Ou plutôt, tu as l'air d'avoir mûri. On te donne dix-huit ans, à présent.

Cette assertion me contenta beaucoup en effet, je craignais que la différence d'âge entre Jake et moi ne soit trop flagrante. Mon père acquiesça, le regard brillant. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie s'approchèrent de moi. Alice m'embrassa sans cesser de sautiller –un exploit dont elle seule était capable. Jasper fit de même et Rosalie m'entoura d'une étreinte maternelle.

-Vous m'avez beaucoup man… commençais-je, lorsqu'une masse me souleva du sol. Emmett me fit tournoyer en l'air, ce qui était très pratique vu qu'il me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Néanmoins, l'exercice devint vite douloureux pour mon bras cassé.

-Aïe ! piaillai-je.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'étais de nouveau sur le sol, soutenue par les bras musculeux de Jacob.

-Nessie ? s'inquiéta mon père en plissant les yeux –il sondait mes pensées. Son regard tomba sur mon bras gauche, qui paraissait gonflé par rapport à l'autre.

-Heu … Papa ? Je vais tout te raconter. Mais pas de crise, s'il te plaît.

Je laissai un court silence pour qu'il comprenne que j'attendais son accord.

-Promis, maugréa-t-il en se raidissant presque imperceptiblement.

Je tendis la main, il la saisit et ma mère, mes oncles et mes tantes s'arrangèrent pour la toucher aussi. Je leur racontai toute l'histoire en omettant certains détails dans le but de rallonger l'espérance de vie de Ben. Fort heureusement, j'étais douée pour cacher mes pensées à mon père et il ne se rendit compte de rien. Ma famille émit des bruits divers et variés allant du gémissement (Bella) au rugissement (Edward et Rose). Emmett rompit le court silence qui suivit en s'esclaffant, d'un rire tendu cependant. Personne ne supportait que j'aille mal ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas survivre sans nous ! s'exclama joyeusement mon oncle.

Durant un bref instant, je compris sa façon optimiste de voir les choses. J'étais en bonne santé, heureuse, et mon « accident » avait permis que je retrouve ma famille. Cependant, je réalisai que ce point de vue n'était partagé que par lui. Mon père fusillait Jake du regard, l'air furieux. Ce dernier recula, l'air coupable que je lui avait trop souvent vu sur le visage.

-Stop ! s'interposa Bella en glissant sa main dans celle de mon père. Jacob ne pouvait pas être 24 heures sur 24 avec Renesmée. C'est lui qui l'a sauvée, ne l'oublions pas.

-Parfaitement ! appuyai-je. De plus, c'est de ma faute, j'ai été imprudente. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve, je ne suis plus une enfant.

Soudain, je fus submergée par la véracité de mes paroles. J'avais grandi. Mûri. Je me sentais … majeure. Comme si j'étais passé du statut d'adolescente à celui de jeune femme. Mon père hocha la tête, en réponse à Bella ou à mes pensées.

- Allons-y, dit ma mère. Á moins que vous ne vouliez passez la nuit ici…

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport et nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Je sursautais en voyant la Volvo grise de mon père, cette même voiture qui était censée « nager avec les poissons ».

-Je ne pouvais pas me passer de cette voiture, m'expliqua mon père, alors j'en ai racheté une.

Je grimpais dans la Volvo avec Jacob et mes parents, tandis qu'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose montaient dans la voiture de cette dernière. Nous démarrâmes au quart de tour, et fonçâmes vers ma nouvelle maison.

-Nessie ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Jake en passant la tête par l'embrasure de ma porte.

Nous étions arrivé il y avait peu de temps dans la villa. Celle-ci, située à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Whitehorse, ressemblait énormément à celle de Forks. Elle était éclairée, lumineuse, organisée avec goût grâce à Esmée et Alice. J'avais retrouvé mes grands-parents avec émotion. Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital de Whitehorse le lycée et se trouvait dans cette même ville. Il était hallucinant de constater combien nous étions dépendants d'une ville de 20 000 habitants à peine, tout ça parce que le Yukon était une région dépeuplée. Néanmoins, la ville était assez grande pour contenir pas mal de boutiques de vêtements et plusieurs centres commerciaux, ce pourquoi Alice, qui était généralement la plus difficile à convaincre, avait accepté de déménager.

Actuellement, j'étais allongée sur mon lit et regardais le plafond dénudé.

-Hum hum lançai-je à Jacob pour seule réponse. Et toi ?

-Me retourner la question ne sert à rien. De ta réponse dépend la mienne.

-Il en est de même pour moi. De mon bonheur dépend le tien.

-Alors, sourit Jake, je veux bien être heureux pour toi.

Me redressant, je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassait fougueusement. Mes mains devinrent moites et mon cœur s'affola aussitôt, d'autant plus que Jacob avait la peau brûlante. Le désir enflamma ma gorge de la même manière que la soif de sang le faisait lorsque j'étais assoiffée. Mais là, il y avait une différence : je pouvais lutter contre la soif de sang, pas contre la soif de Jacob. J'entendis un bruit léger, signe que quelqu'un ouvrait ma porte. Emmett pénétra dans ma chambre comme s'il entrait dans un moulin :

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Si ! lâchâmes nous à l'unisson.

Je me rendis alors compte que le tee-shirt de Jake était déchiré, et que mon chemisier était à moitié ouvert, de façon presque indécente. Emmett éclata de rire. Je virai illico au rouge tomate.

-Va te faire… m'énervai-je alors que mon oncle rigolait.

-Nessie ! crièrent mes parents à l'unisson.

-Vous avez besoin de surveiller tout ce que je fais ?

-Je suis ton père, jeune fille !

-Et moi ta mère, crut bon de signaler Bella.

-C'est qu'elle est méchante quand on la dérange dans ses petites occupations, rigola Emmett.

-Oh, toi tu vas voir ! m'écriais-je.

Je lui lançais un oreiller, qu'il esquiva avant de le rattraper. Il me le relança alors que je me saisissais d'une peluche. Le coup fut si puissant que j'allais buter contre le mur, qui commença à se fissurer. Heureusement, je n'étais pas tombée sur mon bras blessé, et je me relevais sans mal. Ahurie, je vis une fissure lézarder le long du mur de ma chambre, écaillant la peinture. Un cri outré retentit, de l'autre côté du mur :

-QUI a fait ça ?

Je me tournais vers mon âme-sœur, qui essayait de ne pas rire :

-Un exil au pôle nord, tout de suite, ça te dit, Jake ?

-Nessie ! Réveille-toi ! Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

Pour toute réponse, je remontai mes draps au dessus de ma tête. Une main les arracha brusquement.

-Nous allons faire du shopping, annonça Alice avec entrain.

-Tu viens de dire que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, marmonnai-je, ravie d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour rester au lit.

-C'était une image. Je traduis : il est très tard, alors lève-toi ou les magasins seront fermés. Et il te faut des affaires pour le lycée.

Je soupirai. Elle était capable de m'y trainer de force. De plus, elle avait raison. Je me levai de mon lit et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. J'entendis ma tante filer, sûrement pour demander à Rosalie de venir avec nous. Je pris une douche dans l'espoir de me réveiller, et enfilai un pantalon et un tee-shirt qui traînaient dans ma chambre.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! lançai-je en descendant les escaliers de la villa.

Jacob, installé devant la table de la salle à manger, engloutissait à toute vitesse des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Edward jouait la berceuse de Bella au piano, qui se transforma en une autre mélodie –la mienne- pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Ma mère était assise à côté de lui, comme à l'ordinaire.

-Bonjour, Nessie, répondit Jake, imité par les voix des autres membres de ma famille –dispersés un peu partout dans la maison.

Je m'installai à ses côtés, l'embrassai. Esmée m'apporta une assiette de pancakes, Jake ayant déjà fini l'intégralité du plat.

-Tu es ravissante, me complimenta Jake, ce qui me fit rougir, une fois encore.

Je m'inspectai rapidement : un jean basique, un tee-shirt crème –rien de plus banal. J'étais en chaussettes (roses à pois blancs) et mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Était-il sincère ?

-Oui, il l'est, rit mon père. Et je suis totalement d'accord.

Le sang afflua derechef dans mes joues, et je cachai mon trouble en penchant la tête sur mon assiette. Alice arriva en sautillant au rythme de la musique.

-Tu viendras faire du shopping avec nous ? demanda-t-elle gracieusement à Bella.

Il m'apparut qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Oui, soupira ma mère, l'air nullement réjoui.

J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée. D'ordinaire, elle trouvait un prétexte pour rester avec mon père. Soit Alice avait usé du chantage, soit Maman avait … d'autres raisons. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et rangeai la vaisselle. Alice sortit sa voiture du garage et la gara devant la villa à l'instant même où j'enfilai mon manteau. J'embrassai Jake une nouvelle fois.

-Tu me manques déjà ! lançai-t-il alors que je sortais.

Sur ce, je m'engouffrai dans la Porsche d'Alice, qui démarra au quart de tour.

-Bella, cette robe est affreuse ! décréta Alice d'un ton dégouté, aussitôt approuvée par Rosalie.

Maman était en train d'essayer une robe bleu nuit. Si la couleur était belle, la robe était trop classique au goût de mes tantes. Bella adressa une grimace exaspérée à ses sœurs.

-Dis lui, Nessie, gémit Alice.

-Cette robe te va très bien, affirmai-je à ma mère avec sincérité.

Celle-ci me gratifia d'un sourire lumineux. Alice émit un soupir à la fois désolé et exaspéré.

-Telle mère, telle fille, l'entendis-je dire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les sacs de vêtements remplis à ras bord de tenues chic.

-Hum … et si on allait dans un autre magasin ? Je vous rappelle que Jacob et moi avons l'intention de nous inscrire au lycée de Whitehorse. J'ai besoin de fringues normales.

-Je sais. Vous êtes déjà inscrits au lycée, et je t'ai acheté quelques vêtements dans le même genre que les horreurs dont s'affublent les lycéens. Par contre, nous devons aller dans le rayon des sous-vêtements.

Me prenant par le bras (celui qui n'était pas plâtré), elle me traîna vers une autre partie du magasin. Bella et Rose nous suivirent, à contrecœur pour la première. Alice se précipita vers un porte-vêtements.

-Bella, regarde !

Alice brandissait une nuisette de dentelle noire, qui, si elle était ravissante, était également très osée. Ma mère se trémoussa, signe infaillible indiquant qu'elle était gênée.

-C'est une de celles que j'avais mises dans les bagages de ta mère, pour sa lune de miel, m'expliqua Alice, au grand dam de cette dernière. Et c'est la seule qui n'est jamais revenue, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement. Imagine, Nessie ! C'est peut être grâce à ceci que tu es là !

-Oui, bon, bref, la coupa maman en lui arrachant le vêtement des mains.

-Viens, Nessie, dit Rose. On va te trouver plein de belles tenues !

Sur ce, mes tantes m'entraînèrent dans un tourbillon de vêtements et d'essayages. Elles me proposèrent de magnifiques tenues, mais qui étaient beaucoup trop sexy pour moi.

-Mais siii, insista Alice devant mon refus de coopérer. Penses à Jacob.

-Quoi, pense à Jacob ? (Je manquai d'ajouter : « je ne fais que ça ».)

-Ça lui plaira sûrement. Tu serais magnifique, si tu portais ça.

-Renesmée est déjà magnifique, la coupa sèchement ma mère. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout cela.

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, juste soucieuse. Cela devait être gênant pour elle, d'aller dans un magasin de sous-vêtements avec sa fille.

-Je peux te parler, Nessie ? demanda-t-elle. Seule à seule, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard appuyé à mes tantes.

Elle m'attrapa la main et m'éloigna de mes tantes, qui paraissaient comprendre ce soudain besoin qu'elle avait de me parler « seule à seule ». Alice n'avait même pas l'air intrigué.

-Bien, lança maman en se raclant la gorge, signe qui montrait qu'elle était gênée. Je voulais te parler de ça ici, car c'est le seul lieu où il n'y a aucun risque qu'Edward et Jacob nous accompagnent.

-Effectivement, ils ne se risquent jamais à faire du shopping avec Alice.

-Bref, j'ai remarqué que heu … ta relation avec Jacob commençait à devenir … sérieuse.

-Elle l'a toujours été, confirmai-je.

-Oui … heu … Et toute mère se doit de prévenir son enfant.

Je grimaçai, car je ne voyais que trop bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Maman, s'il te plaît, c'est très gênant. Et puis je gère totalement la situation.

Elle parut soulagée d'écourter ce semblant de conversation.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Soyez juste prudents, d'accord ?

-Oui, soupirai-je. Je te le promets.

Sur ce, nous rejoignîmes Alice et Rose, et nous continuâmes à faire les magasins comme si de rien n'était. Bella, poussée par Alice et moi, finit par acheter la nuisette de dentelle noire. Pour ma part, je fis l'acquisition de nuisettes magnifiques et … sexy, et achetai de tout aussi belles robes. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la villa, le soleil venait de se coucher, mais il n'était que dix-sept heures. J'avais utilisé la formidable excuse du : « Il faut que je me lève tôt demain, pour le lycée. » pour convaincre Alice de rentrer. En effet, nous étions dimanche et Jacob et moi devions faire notre rentrée dès le lendemain au lycée de Whitehorse. Sitôt la voiture garée, je me précipitai dans la maison, laissant à ma mère et mes tantes le soin de porter les sacs. Jake, assit sur le canapé en compagnie d'Edward, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Je me demandai si cela était dû aux programmes débiles qui passaient ou à mon absence. Quoi qu'il en fût, son regard s'éclaira à ma vue et il se jeta presque sur moi, ralentissant au dernier moment pour ne pas heurter mon bras. Il me prit dans les siens avec une précaution ridicule (selon moi) et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous dûmes nous décaler pour laisser passer Bella, Alice et Rosalie qui allèrent derechef retrouver leurs maris respectifs. Esmée apparut une seconde après, son éternel sourire scotché à ses lèvres.

-As-tu faim, Nessie ? Je t'ai préparé des lasagnes.

-Très, je meurs de faim, répondis-je en fusillant Alice du regard –elle ne m'avait même pas laissé m'arrêter dans un fast-food. Celle-ci ne me prêta pas la moindre attention, obnubilée par Jasper.

- Moi aussi, déclara Jake.

Ce fut donc en tête à tête que nous dégustâmes nos lasagnes. Nous parlâmes très peu et nous observâmes beaucoup. Entre nous, les paroles étaient inutiles.

-Tu as acheté de beaux habits ? demanda Jacob après dix minutes de silence.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et les images défilèrent. Les robes que j'avais achetées, les nuisettes sexy (qui nous firent rougir tous deux) …

-Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en matière de vêtements, mais de toute manière tu serais ravissante même en portant des haillons.

Je rougis de nouveau cette malédiction héritée de ma mère commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Notre repas terminé, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé, déjà occupé par les autres membres de ma famille. Je versai quelques larmes devant une rediffusion de Roméo et Juliette, que je connaissais pourtant par cœur. Jacob soupira, l'air faussement agacé. S'ensuivit alors une polémique dans laquelle mon père, mes oncles et mes tantes critiquèrent allègrement le film. Rosalie trouvait Juliette fade et Roméo ennuyeux. Edward, pour sa part, lui trouvait un air de benêt. Emmett affirma que ces films à l'eau de rose étaient insipides, et Jasper décréta que les acteurs jouaient très mal. Ma mère fut la seule à garder le silence. Je savais que lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle sanglotait éperdument dès la mort des deux amants, ce qui me réconforta quelque peu. Je finis par m'extraire du canapé et je montai me coucher, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Jacob me suivit, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et lui vers la sienne (qui comme par hasard se trouvait à l'autre bout de la maison). J'enfilai une chemise de nuit et me couchai. Alors que j'étais épuisée, je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Quelque chose me turlupinait, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Cela avait un rapport avec la conversation emplie de gêne que j'avais eu avec ma mère, dans la journée.

Soudain, un petit « clic » résonna dans un coin de ma tête. Depuis quelque temps, j'avais déjà imaginé cette conversation avec ma mère, et été horrifiée à l'idée de la gêne que nous ressentirions toutes deux. Simplement, cela avait été mois pire que je ne le pensais. Parce que Maman ne m'avait pas recommandé l'immanquable : « N'oublie pas de te protéger. ». Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, mais une seule. Et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que je la trouvais.

J'étais immortelle.

J'avais arrêté de grandir depuis quelques jours seulement.

Tout, dans mon corps, s'était arrêté, à part peut-être mon cœur.

Par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant.


	7. S'aimer sans limites

Chapitre 7

Si j'avais demandé à mon miroir (en supposant qu'il sache parler, s'entend), si j'étais la plus belle, il m'aurait sans nul doute répondu que j'étais défigurée par les cernes violacés qui s'étiraient sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. J'étais préoccupée par ma constatation de la veille, qui était maintenant une certitude. Je n'avais jamais vraiment souhaité un enfant (après tout je n'avais que sept ans) mais je ne savais pas ce que je voudrais dans un an ou deux. Pour moi, c'était du bonheur qui m'était refusé. Je ne serais jamais malheureuse, avec Jake, mais je ne serais jamais totalement comblée non plus. En fait, j'étais étrangement confuse, car je ne savais comment réagir face à cette révélation.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne pouvais …

Je stoppais ce flot continu de pensées et me passant directement la tête sous l'eau, ce qui me réveilla et me fit du bien. Je sortis de la salle de bain, me résignant à avoir une tête de déterrée toute la journée.

-Bonjour ! lançai-je en descendant les escaliers.

-Déjà levés ? ironisai-je en découvrant Rose et Emmett blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Pour toute réponse, Emmett grogna. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'Alice me tomba littéralement dessus.

-Nessie ! Il est tard, dépêches toi ! Tu veux qu'on soit en retard pour notre premier jour de cours ?

-Notre ? soulignai-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

-Ah ! Bella et Edward ne t'ont pas dit que nous vous accompagnons ? minauda-t-elle.

J'inspirai, essayant vainement de me calmer.

-Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Et ce « nous », il englobe qui ?

-Heu… Juste … moi, Jasper, tes parents … et aussi Emmett et Rose.

-Juste, hein, grimaçai-je.

-Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

-C'est à voir.

« _Papa ? J'aimerais bien avoir des explications. Et plus claires que celles d'Alice, s'il te plaît. _» pensai-je.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, mon père apparaissait en haut des escaliers, suivi de Bella.

-Excuse-moi ma chérie, nous aurions du t'en parler avant, commença-t-il. En fait, ta première journée de cours n'a pas été un brillant succès, si je puis dire. Nous ne l'avons vraiment réalisé que cette nuit, à vrai dire. Au téléphone, tu avais dédramatisé la situation. Et tu sais que nous aimons te regarder dormir…

Ma grimace était tout sauf compréhensive. Je détestais cette habitude qu'ils avaient de « m'espionner » quand je dormais.

-Heu … désolé, Nessie. C'est par pur accident que je suis tombé sur ta première journée au lycée de Forks. Bref, ta mère et moi avons décidé de t'accompagner. Tu sais, si nous te gênons, nous partirons au bout d'un semestre, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas invités.

Alice tira la langue à Edward.

-Nous ne venons pas pour te materner, Nessie. Edward et Bella suffisent bien comme ça. Mais il serait amusant de reprendre le lycée quelque temps. Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis sept ans. Promis, on ne te collera pas.

-D'accord, soupirai-je, vaincue. Ca ne me gêne pas mais j'aurais aimé que ne preniez pas cette décision au dernier moment. Où est Jake ? demandai-je brusquement.

-Quelle question ! rit Maman. Il déjeune.

Je me ruai vers la cuisine (et me cognai contre une chaise, qui fut littéralement coupée en deux. Mais est-ce bien utile de le préciser ?). Jacob me rattrapa agilement avant que mon bras plâtré ne touche terre.

-Bonjour, Nessie, fit-il avec entrain (et ironie).

-Coucou, Jake, lâchai-je, éblouie comme d'ordinaire par son sourire rayonnant et ses yeux pétillants.

-Tu sais que Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett et mes parents nous accompagnent au lycée ?

-Yes, acquiesça Jacob dans un anglais parfait, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Génial ! Moi qui croyais être débarrassé de Blondie pour quelques heures … je suis fichu ! Un jour elle déteindra sur moi et ça me sera fatal ! Je deviendrais blond et aussi idiot qu'elle. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle avait déjà déteint sur Emmett ?

Un grognement menaçant lui répondit du salon. Décidant de prendre la plaisanterie à la légère, j'éclatai de rire. Je me servis des céréales et les avalai en un temps record, poussée par Alice qui ne cessait de pépier que nous étions en retard. Le déjeuner avalé, nous descendîmes au garage, où nous retrouvâmes mes oncles et tantes qui bichonnaient leurs voitures avec un soin tout simplement ridicule. Nous décidâmes de prendre la Volvo de mon père (qui était la voiture la plus discrète), ainsi que la Porsche d'Alice (qui l'était nettement moins). Nous partîmes au lycée et arrivâmes en avance, malgré les prédictions d'Alice (qui pour une fois étaient belles et bien fausses). Le lycée était constitué d'un seul bâtiment, contrairement à celui de Forks. Il était d'une taille modeste, mais tout de même plus grand que le lycée de Forks. Sitôt que nous descendîmes de voiture, les regards des autres élèves convergèrent vers nous. Il est vrai qu'il ne devait pas être chose courante de voir sept adolescents d'une beauté irréelle accompagnés d'un indien de deux mètres d'une beauté tout aussi fracassante. Soulagée, je constatai que Rosalie et Jacob retenaient pratiquement tous les regards. Pour ma part, je me cachai du mieux que je pouvais entre Emmett et Jacob, qui faisaient office de remparts contre les regards indiscret. Puis, lorsque nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intendance, de nombreuses paires d'yeux daignèrent remarquer l'insignifiante petite chose aux cheveux cuivrés. Edward grogna en fusillant du regard tous les adolescents qui avaient le malheur de poser les yeux sur moi, et Jacob m'entoura d'une étreinte protectrice et possessive. On nous remis nos emplois du temps à l'intendance et je constatai que je partageai presque tout mes cours avec au moins un membre de ma famille. Mes parents affichèrent des airs innocents qui auraient trompé n'importe qui, sauf moi. Heureusement, Jacob partageait de nombreux cours avec moi, ce qui me rasséréna. Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours avec Jake et mes parents. Nous avions cours d'anglais. Le professeur du interrompre son discours enflammé, pour nous désigner nos places. Adepte du placement garçon-fille, il me plaça près de Jacob, à notre plus grande joie à tous deux. Durant tout le cours, je me cachai derrière mes cheveux, rougissante. En compagnie de Jacob, le cours passa vite. L'heure suivante, j'avais biologie. Je n'étais ni avec ma famille, ni avec Jacob, à mon plus grand regret. Ce fut donc en trainant ostensiblement des pieds que je me dirigeai vers ma salle de biologie.

Le professeur, avec ses yeux bleus qui roulaient dans leurs orbites, me fit penser au docteur House. Je m'installai à côté d'une fille aux cheveux blonds dorés qui commença aussitôt à me faire la conversation :

-Salut, je m'appelle Kathy. Tu fais partie des nouveaux qui viennent d'arriver, non ? Tu viens d'où ? Vous vous êtes inscrits au dernier moment, on dirait. Ta famille s'appelle les Cullen, non ? Et toi, tu es qui ? Attends … Rosalie, Isabella, Alice ou Rés… René …

-Renesmée. C'est mon prénom, oui. Mais on dit Nessie.

-C'est plus facile, sourit-elle. Tu viens des Etats-Unis, non ?

-Comment sais-tu tout ça sur moi ? demandai-je, abasourdie.

-Tu as l'accent. Tu sais, c'est rare qu'on ait des nouveaux ici. Surtout huit d'un coup … c'est un évènement ! Vous êtes tous frères et sœurs ?

Je lui servis la version que nous avions préparée dans la voiture. Carlisle et Esmée Cullen avaient adopté Rosalie et Jasper, qui étaient jumeaux. Ensuite, Emmett, Alice et Bella, qui étaient frères et sœurs. Edward était mon grand frère (notre ressemblance était trop flagrante pour être niée) et nous avions aussi été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Quant à Jacob, il était orphelin et venait d'être adopté deux ans plus tôt. Kathy ingurgita le tout sans broncher.

-Ça doit être cool d'être aussi nombreux, lâcha-t-elle.

-Ça l'est. Mais parfois, il y en a qui sont un peu envahissants.

Et paf ! Dans les dents. Si quelqu'un de ma famille écoutait cette conversation, il se prendrait la remarque en pleine mâchoire.

-N'empêche … Tu as de la chance que tes frères et sœurs soient plus âgés que toi. Moi, j'ai un petit frère et je l'échangerais bien contre un grand.

Je ris à sa remarque. Un rire qui sonnait faux. Parfois, notre famille manquait un peu de fantaisie. Quelques enfants nous auraient fait du bien. Kathy continua à discuter de tout et de rien. Dans le genre bavarde, je la trouvais sympathique. Elle ne portait pas de jugement sur les gens.

-Tu as de beaux cheveux, me dit-elle, admirative. Cette couleur est magnifique. Tu es très belle.

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant légèrement –bizarrement, les compliments des autres me touchaient moins que ceux de Jacob.

En sa compagnie, le cours se termina agréablement. Ensuite, j'avais une heure de sport. Kathy la partageait avec moi, ce qu'elle m'annonça avec un gémissement de suppliciée. Je souris sans doute étais-je l'une des seules filles à apprécier cette matière. Nous allâmes ensemble dans le gymnase, et elle en profita pour m'indiquer les principales salles de cours. Nous avions athlétisme, au grand dam de Kathy. En sortant des vestiaires, j'aperçus Jacob qui s'échauffait en compagnie d'Emmett. Un groupe de fille les admirait en essayant de se faire remarquer, alors que tous deux ne leurs prêtaient pas la plus petite attention. M'apercevant, Emmett, me fit un signe de la main, tout sourire, tandis que Jake se précipitai vers moi, à allure humaine cependant.

-On a sport ensemble, lâcha-t-il, enthousiaste, en m'embrassant. Comment c'est passé ton précédent cours ?

-Bien. J'ai rencontré une fille sympa, Kathy. Et le tien ?

-Ennuyeux, sans toi. Tu es plus intéressante que la Révolution française.

Avisant Kathy qui nous regardait, les yeux ronds, je lui fis signe de nous rejoindre.

-Kathy, je te présente Jacob, mon … heu … petit-ami. Et là-bas c'est Emmett, mon frère adoptif.

Le terme « petit-ami » ne correspondait pas à la relation que nous entretenions néanmoins, il satisfit Kathy. Qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, et par politesse pour moi, préféra dévorer Emmett des yeux plutôt que Jacob.

-Ton frère est drôlement beau, dit-elle, éblouie.

Jacob éclata de rire. Je l'interrogeai du regard tandis que ma nouvelle amie virait au cramoisi.

-Si Blondie t'entendait, elle serait folle !

-Blondie ? demanda Kathy pour cacher son trouble.

-Rosalie, notre sœur adoptive expliquai-je. Elle est en couple avec Emmett. Jake et elle aiment bien se taquiner.

-Ah ! rougit Kathy.

« Et elle n'a pas encore vu le reste de la famille. » songeai-je avec amusement.

Le professeur de sport nous rassembla et décréta 30 minutes de course. Ensuite, il nous mit pas deux pour le saut de haie. Je me retrouvai avec la meilleure des filles, Tiffany, qui avait une allure très « pom-pom girl ». Ses longs cheveux blonds platine et ses yeux bleus faisaient apparemment craquer tous les garçons. Visiblement inquiète que la beauté de ma famille lui vole la vedette, elle ne cessa de poser des questions sur mes « sœurs » en essayant de cacher sa jalousie. Je répondis évasivement elle aurait ses réponses à la cantine, de toute façon. L'heure de manger arriva et je sortis du gymnase avec soulagement, flanquée d'Emmett et Jacob. Nous retrouvâmes Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie et allâmes manger. Mes parents et oncles et tantes grimacèrent de dégoût face à la nourriture de la cantine. Je vis Tiffany et Kathy nous faire signe, assises en compagnie d'autres personnes à une grande table. Nous nous assîmes avec elles, et je du refaire les présentations. Nous fîmes la connaissance de Luke, Jill et Mark, leurs amis. Alice se lança aussitôt dans une discussion animée portant sur le shopping avec Tiffany.

Après la cantine, nous repartîmes en cours. Je pus faire amplement connaissance avec Jill, une brunette discrète mais gentille. La journée passa vite car j'étais en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis, mais force m'était d'admettre que je ne trouvai aucun intérêt aux cours proposés par le lycée.

Après ma dernière heure de cours et après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis, je me dirigeai vers le parking. Ma famille, ainsi que Jake m'y attendaient. Pour changer, Jacob et moi allâmes avec Rosalie et Alice.

-Vous voyez que tout s'est bien passé, lançai-je à mes tantes alors que la voiture démarrait.

-Oui. Ce sont tes parents qui étaient inquiets, pas nous, affirma Alice.

-Alors ? demanda Rose. Les garçons sont mignons ?

Question sensée faire rager Jacob plutôt que moi.

-Très, dis-je. Tu devrais en trouver un à ton goût.

Rose se renfrogna tandis qu'Alice et Jake éclataient de rire. Nous arrivâmes à la villa dans une ambiance de bonne humeur. J'entrais dans la maison et racontai ma journée à mes grands-parents. Force m'était de constater que cette rentrée s'était passée à l'opposée de celle de Forks. Et que Jacob, une fois encore, avait illuminé ma vie, à l'instar d'un soleil.

Une semaine après notre rentrée au lycée de Whitehorse, la météo et Alice prévirent un orage.

Jacob et moi étions blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon et nous faisions semblant de regarder la télévision, lorsqu'Alice débarqua dans la pièce en sautillant.

-Hé ! lança ma tante avec son entrain habituel. Il y aura un orage dans ... une heure à peu près.

-Génial ! clama Emmett en bondissant. On va pouvoir jouer au baseball.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'y avait pas joué, dis-je, en brandissant le poing. Après des heures à ne rien faire au lycée, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes et …

Je me tus soudain, réalisant que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur … mon bras plâtré.

Mon enthousiasme fondit comme neige au soleil, et je me rassis sur le canapé.

-Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, soupirai-je. Amusez-vous bien.

-Heu… tu peux arbitrer, si tu veux, proposa mon père.

-Nan, c'est bon. Je reste ici.

J'adressai mentalement un flot d'injures à l'imbécile de loup-garou qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de m'agresser. Mon père m'adressa un regard sévère. « _C'est bon, hein ! Tu n'as qu'à pas entrer dans ma tête_ », protestai-je. Jacob m'entoura la taille de ses bras.

-Je reste avec toi, annonça-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas te priver d'une bonne partie de baseball, protestai-je pour la forme.

Au fond, j'étais bien trop égoïste pour souhaiter qu'il ne reste pas avec moi.

-Je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir, sans toi, contra-t-il avec facilité.

Nous nous sourîmes. Edward et Bella adressèrent des regards soupçonneux à Jacob. Je compris que nous serions totalement seuls pour au moins trois heures et que je pouvais retourner la situation à mon avantage. Je m'efforçai néanmoins de ne pas y penser en présence de mon père. Après tout, mes parents pensaient toujours que j'étais une petite fille sage. J'observais toute la famille se préparer, prendre des affaires de sport. Je priais pour qu'Emmett ne profère aucune blague qu'en au fait que Jake et moi restions seuls ici. Edward et Bella étaient fichus de rester rien que pour nous surveiller. Fort heureusement, ils durent se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard : le plateau sur lequel ils allaient jouer se trouvait à un quart d'heure de voitures et Emmett n'eut pas le temps de dire une énormité. Enfin, ils sortirent tous de la villa. Maman, sur le pas de la porte, m'adressa un signe.

-Pas de bêtises, hein ! ordonna-t-elle en prenant un ton ferme.

Je lui adressai un sourire angélique, et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, mon sourire changea. Il devint moins faux et nettement plus ravi. Car j'avais un plan, et j'avais bien l'intention de le mettre à exécution. Prenant la main de Jacob, je le tirais vers ma chambre. Arrivés en haut, je m'assis sur mon lit. Et le contemplai. Mon plan sortit aussitôt de ma tête. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que LUI.

L'indien que j'aimais plus que tout.

Le loup-garou qui faisait vibrer mon être et battre mon cœur.

Le garçon qui occupait constamment mes pensées.

Jake me sourit, de ce sourire à la fois adorable et enfantin. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Puis ce fut presque automatique.

Je me jetai sur lui, rapide comme l'éclair. Je l'embrassai avec plus de fougue et de désir que d'ordinaire. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra. Jake me rendis mon baiser, mais avec plus de retenue, comme s'il essayait de ne pas dépasser une limite. Presque inconsciemment, je commençais à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Immédiatement, ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes. Incrédule, je m'éloignais de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandai-je, vexée et blessée. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Il me regarda, l'air torturé.

-Oh, Nessie, murmura-t-il d'une vois douce. Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je ne veux pas te blesser. Je suis plus fort que toi et tu as le bras cassé.

-Oh !

Mon regard tomba sur mon plâtre, et des larmes de rage et de frustration coulèrent le long de mon visage. J'oubliais tout le temps que j'étais blessée. Je ne souffrais même pas. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour Jacob, un prétexte pour ne pas me toucher. Des sanglots me secouèrent, et mon âme-sœur me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Bien que mon attitude soit ridicule au plus au point, il tenta de me consoler.

-Ne pleure pas, mon cœur, je t'en prie. Ne sois pas malheureuse.

-Tu sais comment me rendre heureuse, Jake.

-Non … je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Je te veux, toi. C'est la seule chose dont j'ai envie, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Non, répéta-t-il avec moins de conviction.

Je tentais d'atteindre sa bouche il recula, l'air d'un supplicié sur le bucher.

-Je t'en pris, hoquetai-je. S'il te plaît.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, scanda-t-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

-Je t'aime tant, Jake. Je t'en supplie.

Je ne sus jamais ce qui le fit changer d'avis. Son envie ou la mienne, toutes deux aussi fortes.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il rendit les armes.

Et ce fut la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

Enfin, nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Enfin, il n'y avait plus de « je », seulement le « nous » dont je rêvais.

Enfin, j'étais totalement et parfaitement heureuse.


	8. S'engager à jamais

Chapitre 8

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Jacob, qui dormait profondément, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Bien que le soleil entrant dans ma chambre prouve qu'il était déjà très tard, je ne me levai pas.

D'abord, j'étais très bien dans les bras de mon âme-sœur.

Ensuite, je voulais savourer la sensation qui emplissait tout mon corps.

J'étais -je cherchai le mot juste- comblée. J'avais été plus proche de Jacob que je ne l'avais jamais été. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pu que percevoir les contours de notre amour. A présent, c'était comme si … nous ne nous étions jamais aimés de cette manière-là. Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Et je ne demandais rien de plus.

Notre amour n'avait aucune limite. Il était à son apogée et y resterai pour l'éternité. Ni le temps, ni l'espace ne pourraient plus jamais nous séparer. Nous étions liés.

Je me retournai et me collai à la peau brûlante de Jacob, qui bougea dans son sommeil et me serra contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, une partie de mon cerveau se demanda ce que faisait ma famille. Nous avaient-ils vus dormir ensemble ? Avaient-ils saisi ce qu'il s'était passé ? Attendaient-ils que nous nous levions ? « Mes parents vont me tuer » songeai-je.

Après une heure passée à ne rien faire sauf à m'émerveiller de la tournure que prenait ma vie, Jacob commença à bouger. Je parsemais son visage de baisers. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux noirs et me fixa, l'air aussi émerveillé et énamouré que moi.

-Bonjour, soufflai-je.

-Bonjour, mon ange.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-C'est bon ? Vous êtes enfin réveillés ? grinça la voix de mon père en appuyant sur le enfin.

Soupirant, je me levai et m'habillai, tandis que Jacob faisait de même. Je sortis de ma chambre –nouvellement notre chambre. Mon père et ma mère nous attendaient au salon, et j'eus un peu l'impression d'un tribunal. Edward, l'air furieux, me désigna une chaise. Sans tenir compte de son grincement de dent, j'entraînai Jake avec moi et m'assit sur ses genoux.

-Heu … bonjour, lâchai-je.

J'avais une irrépressible envie de rire. La situation était ridicule et je n'étais pas en tort. Je ressentais un peu de gêne et beaucoup de bonheur. J'accompagnais ma tirade d'un sourire rayonnant tandis que mon père, lisant mes pensées, grimaçait.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Jacob devant le salon vide.

-Ils chassent, lâcha Edward sèchement. J'espère que tu es consciente de tes actes, Renesmée Carlie Cullen, gronda-t-il.

A ces mots, j'éclatai de rire.

-Bien sûr. Soyez clément avec moi monsieur le juge. Qu'est ce que je risque ?

-La suppression de tes DVD Buffy contre les vampires, dit maman sans arriver à retenir ses rires.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel comme si la situation était dramatique.

-Mais quand même. Comment avez-vous pu être AUSSI irresponsables ? De plus, vous aviez été prévenus. Et vous n'en avez même PAS parlé à Carlisle pour savoir si vos deux espèces étaient physiquement compatibles. Et ce n'est pas le PIRE. Non, il fallait qu'en plus tu sois blessée. Enfin, ton bras est CASSÉ ! Jacob, tu es censée être mûr. Sais-tu dans quel état tu aurais pu mettre Renesmée ?

Jake se tendit et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

-Je … tu as raison. Pardon.

-Pardon ! vociféra Edward. Comment PEUX-TU dire ça ? Espère de SALE CLÉ …

-STOP ! On se calme, ordonnai-je. Premièrement : c'est entièrement de ma faute, lui ne voulait pas. On va dire que je l'ai forcé. Telle mère telle fille, n'est-ce pas ? Deuxièmement : je suis adulte et je suis consciente de mes actes. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale. Nous étions prêts et matures. Troisièmement : avec ce qui vous est arrivé, vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher. Maman était humaine et fragile, et moi je suis un demi-vampire. Quatrièmement : mon bras cassé ne me fait pas souffrir et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'intention de garder ce plâtre plus longtemps.

Sur ces mots, je me levai et déchirai mon plâtre d'un coup sec. Un craquement retentit, et mon bras apparut. Il était un peu maigre, peut-être, et je n'arrivai pas à le bouger. Pourtant, il ne me faisait pas souffrir. Avant que Jake, Edward et Bella aient eu le temps de réagir, je crispai mon bras, forçant les os à se remettre en place. Un « crac » effrayant retentit. Terrifié à l'idée que je souffre, Jacob cria un « Nessie ! » affolé. Tous trois m'entourèrent, s'enquérant avec inquiétude de mon état. Incrédule, je levai mon bras et le bougeai sans aucune difficulté. Jacob, Edward et Bella hoquetèrent de surprise.

-Waouh, soufflai-je.

-Tu l'as dit, acquiesça ma mère, hébétée.

Jacob me serra dans ses bras, soulagé.

-Ce n'est pas si incroyable, quand on y réfléchi, dit mon père. Nessie tient autant du vampire que de l'humain. Ses os peuvent se casser, comme ceux des humains, mais ils peuvent se ressouder, comme les membres des vampires. Carlisle y a pensé lorsque tu es revenue avec ton plâtre, mais il ne l'a pas formulé. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir mal, chérie.

-Je n'ai souffert que sur le coup, et un peu après, précisai-je.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit Bella, l'air ravi.

Elle me couva d'un regard fier et réjoui, que je lui rendis.

-Il s'y fera, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle en désignant mon père qui regardait Jacob avec un drôle d'air.

« Il a intérêt » pensai-je. « Ne t'en fait pas, papa. Je t'aime » ajoutai-je alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il me serra contre lui et je fis de même. Ravie, je constatai que l'orage était passé. Comme pour illustrer ma pensée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et le reste de ma famille entra dans le salon.

-Surprenant ! lança Emmett. Vous êtes toujours vivants ! Edward avait l'air si furieux en vous découvrant dans le lit que …

Il fut interrompu par Alice, qui lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes, et par Esmée, qui lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. J'embrassai mes oncles et tantes ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. A part Emmett qui ne se gêna pas pour nous ensevelir de blagues, ils ne commentèrent pas ce qui s'était passé. Je compris qu'ils étaient … gênés, voir choqués. Pour eux, j'étais un peu le bébé de la famille. Statut apparemment révolu depuis le matin même.

Durant toute la journée, Jake et moi nageâmes dans une bulle de bonheur. Nous étions aux anges, et ma famille se réjouissait de nous voir ainsi.

Le lendemain, (un lundi), nous retournâmes au lycée. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir me confier à Kathy, mais je n'étais pas encore assez proche d'elle et cela m'aurait gênée.

Toute la semaine, et les jours d'après, nous continuâmes cette routine qui aurait été ennuyeuse si Jacob n'étais pas avec moi.

Nous étions heureux, tout simplement.

Trois mois passèrent. Je m'étais acclimatée au Yukon, et au froid glacial qui caractérisait la région. J'avais un peu chassé en compagnie de mes oncles Emmett avait été ravi de l'abondance de grizzlis dans les parages. Ma famille se montrait de plus en plus familière avec Jacob, il en faisait à présent intégralement partie.

Charlie vint nous voir une fois je lui rendis souvent visite avec ma mère, tandis que Jacob passait prendre des nouvelles de son père et de la meute. Je m'étais inquiétée pour Charlie, qui commençait à se faire vieux, mais Sue veillait sur lui. Jacob avait délégué son rôle à Leah, son « Bêta », qui était devenue chef de meute par intérim, et la louve n'avait apprécié que très moyennement le fait de devoir diriger une bande de vingt adolescents « débiles et puérils » (dixit Leah).

Les mois passèrent, et Noël arriva. Alice organisa une grande fête, à laquelle elle invita Charlie et les loups-garous, que je revis avec enthousiaste. Mes parents m'achetèrent la même voiture que celle que j'avais reçu lors de mon anniversaire, et qui était restée à Forks. Je reçus toutes sortes de présents : de nombreux bijoux, des vêtements. Ma mère m'offrit un journal dans lequel elle racontait son adolescence à partir du moment où elle avait rencontré mon père. Chaque personne de ma famille y avait écrit quelque chose, et à présent c'était à mon tour d'y laisser une trace. Je gardais toujours le carnet sur moi, de peur de le perdre (je n'étais pas très ordonnée).

Avec la fin de l'hiver, le temps se réchauffa un peu. Quelques fleurs apparurent, ainsi que les premiers rayons de soleil depuis longtemps. Contrairement à ma famille, j'en fus ravie car j'adorais le soleil. Je trouvais plusieurs points communs à l'astre lumineux et à Jacob.

A cet instant là, j'étais insouciante, heureuse.

Si j'avais su quel tournant allait prendre ma vie …

-Jake est bizarre, décrétai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon âme-sœur.

Kathy, assise à côté de moi, suivit mon regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est juste un peu distant. Ce n'est pas grave … c'est juste bizarre.

C'était la dernière heure de la journée et nous étions en cours de Math. Toute la journée, Jake m'avait fait une drôle d'impression. Ses baisers étaient mêlés de tendresse, d'impatience et d'une certaine anxiété. Je le connaissais mieux que moi-même, et je devinais qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Cette fois-ci, pas de vampires sanguinaires ni de loups-garous paranoïaques. Non, autre chose. Il suffisait que je lui pose la question, et il fallait de ce fait que j'attende la fin du cours. Ce matin, il avait discuté longuement avec Jasper, maman et Alice. Mais je bouillais d'une curiosité enfantine, et la patience n'était pas mon point fort quand cela concernait Jake.

-Tu as de la chance d'être aussi proche de lui, dit Kathy. La plupart des filles n'aiment pas réellement les garçons avec qui elles sortent. Vous, c'est complètement différent. Tu le connais comme toi-même, et parfois on dirait que … tu gravites autour de lui. Comme … une planète autour du soleil. Et lui réagit de même avec toi, mais en plus il est protecteur. Tu perçois le plus discret changement de comportement. Là, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Après plusieurs mois, mon amie me connaissait vraiment bien.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je sautai de ma chaise comme un ressort. Je dis au revoir à mon amie et Jacob me prit la main. Lui et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le parking, où nous retrouvâmes ma famille. Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett et Rose montèrent dans leurs propres voitures tandis que Jake et moi montâmes dans ma Porsche.

-Ça te gêne si je conduis ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr, répondis-je, surprise.

Je haussai un sourcil, interrogation implicite, et il me rendit un sourire adorable mais parfaitement horripilant. Il s'installa derrière le volant et suivit les voitures de ma famille. Au bout d'une trentaine de kilomètres, il bifurqua sur un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Lorsque le chemin se rétrécit jusqu'à devenir impraticable, Jacob arrêta la voiture. Il me tendit la main et nous descendîmes de voiture.

-Grimpe, Nessie, souffla-t-il en désignant son dos.

J'obtempérai car j'adorais cette manière de se déplacer. En humain, Jacob était moins rapide, ce qui prouvait que le lieu où il m'emmenait était proche. Grisée par la vitesse, je fermai les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, je sentis Jacob ralentir puis s'arrêter.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon cœur, dit-il d'une voix un tantinet moqueuse.

Je glissai à terre, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. C'est alors que j'ouvris les yeux.

La clairière était magnifique. Elle était bordée d'arbres au feuillage verts et une mare était située en son centre. Une cane et ses canetons y nageaient, ainsi que plusieurs poissons. Les fleurs de printemps, qui sortaient tout juste, la rendaient plus magnifique encore. Elle ressemblait à la clairière de mes parents, à Forks, à une différence près : cette clairière-là était la nôtre.

-Cet endroit est merveilleux.

-Je l'ai découverte en chassant, hier, dis Jake.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe et m'entraîna avec lui. Quand il m'embrassa, je faillis oublier que je voulais lui poser une question.

-Tout ça as un but, n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Je voudrais … te demander quelque chose. J'ignore si tu y as déjà pensé, ou même si tu en as envie. Tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi, après tout. Et ce n'est pas mon genre de te poser la question directement, sans préavis, en ne te laissant que pour seule réponse possible oui ou non. Si tu préfères que nous attendions, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

Il joua avec l'une de mes boucles, avant de se lancer.

-Aimerais-tu que nous nous mariions ?

On aurait aussi bien pu me frapper sur la tête avec un marteau. Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine.

-Ah, soufflais-je, prise de court. Je…

-Je te le répète, je te laisse le choix. Si tu veux attendre encore quelques années…

Je lui fis signe de patienter et fronçai les sourcils, essayant de rendre réelle l'idée du mariage.

La robe de mariée. L'organisation du mariage. Les invités. Les qu'en dira-t-on. La réaction de nos familles. Tout cela se mélangea dans ma tête. Jacob. Madame Black. La joie d'Alice et de ma mère. La lune de miel. Une des deux parties fit pencher la balance en sa faveur.

-Non, je ne veux pas attendre, affirmai-je. C'est comme … heu … tu sais … il y a quelques mois … quand nous avons … enfin bref. C'est la même chose. Je te veux, toi. Tu m'as pris un peu au dépourvu, c'est vrai. Nous sommes immortels et nous n'avons aucune raison de nous précipiter, mais je ne vois pas non plus de raison d'attendre. J'ai beaucoup grandi, ces derniers mois. Je ne suis plus l'adolescente, la petite Nessie. Non, je suis Renesmée Carlie Cullen et oui, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Jacob sourit, rayonnant de bonheur, et m'embrassa passionnément. Ce baiser scella notre serment. Jacob recula un peu, et sortit une bague d'une jolie boîte. Elle était sertie de diamants, et brillait de mille feux au soleil.

-Oh, mon dieu. C'est … elle est magnifique, Jake.

-Elle est à l'image de notre amour. Je crois que je peux te faire ma demande officielle, alors, sourit-il. Renesmée Carlie Cullen, je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir toute l'éternité. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Les yeux brillants de larmes de bonheur, j'acquiesçai. Il glissa la bague à mon doigt, là où elle resterait pour l'éternité.

Comme je flottais sur un petit nuage, ce ne fut qu'en rentrant dans la villa que je me rendis compte qu'il me fallait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma famille. Je me mordillai la lèvre, un peu anxieuse.

-Alice, Jasper et Bella sont déjà au courant, me rassura Jacob. Je leur ai demandé ce que tu en penserais si je te demandai en mariage. Edward m'aurait été bien utile aussi, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction.

Je hochai la tête, espérant que mon père prendrait bien la nouvelle.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez venir au salon ? lançai-je à la cantonade. Jake et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, mon père, ma mère, Rose, Emmett (tous les quatre un peu débraillés), Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée s'asseyaient sur le canapé. Je sourcillai devant leurs regards interrogateurs, et Jacob serra ma main.

-Heu… (Je rougis en croisant le regard de mon père). Alors, voilà …

-Ho, chérie, c'est magnifique, me coupa ma mère. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous !

Sur ce, elle se leva d'un bond et me serra dans ses bras.

-Heu … Bella ? Nous n'avons pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle, lança Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gênée, ma mère retourna s'asseoir à côté de mon père.

-Je disais donc, que Jacob et moi allons nous marier.

Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, et Edward se mirent à sourire et nous félicitèrent. Emmett lâcha un « il n'a pas attendu longtemps ». Rose grimaça un peu, puis sourit et m'enlaça. Alice se leva d'un bond et frappa dans ses mains, tout excitée.

-Quelle fabuleuse nouvelle ! Je suis si contente pour vous ! Et tu me confie l'organisation de votre mariage, j'espère ?

Ma tante prit un air inquiet qui me fit littéralement fondre comme une glace au soleil.

-Nan, me coupa Jake, pour la taquiner.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné, le rabroua mon lutin de tante.

-Hey ! C'est MON mariage, aussi.

-Oui, mais la mariée est plus importante.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant l'air buté d'Alice et celui bougon de Jacob.

-Bien sûr que tu peux organiser mon mariage, la tranquillisai-je. Mais j'ai quelques conditions : j'ai un droit de veto sur la liste des invités, histoire que tu n'invites pas le président des Etats-Unis, tu ne fais rien de trop grandiose, et si quelque chose ne nous plaît pas, à Jake ou à moi, tu obtempère. Et si tu ne respecte pas ces conditions, j'achèterais tous mes vêtements au supermarché du coin.

- Rabat-joie, grogna-t-elle. Enfin… merci quand même. Alors voyons … quand allons-nous fixer la cérémonie ? Il faut rédiger des cartons d'invitation, trouver une robe de mariée, un costard pour Jacob, décorer la maison, trouver un prêtre et aussi …

-Alice, ris-je, du calme. Il n'y a pas le feu. Je pense que trois semaines suffiront pour tout préparer.

Jacob acquiesça, et je l'envie, à cet instant. Lui ne se préoccupait que de son costard, alors que moi je m'embarquais dans une suite d'essayages interminables.

-Courage, mon cœur, me souffla-t-il. Il te faudra en passer par là. Et puis le résultat en vaux la peine, non ?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais, insoucieuse du monde qui nous entourait.

Mon mariage allait être parfait, j'en étais certaine.


	9. S'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Chapitre 9

-Emmett ! Mets ton costard, enfin ! Tu veux assister au mariage de ta nièce en jean ? Esmée, est-ce que les invités sont arrivés ? Et non, Jacob, tu ne verras pas Nessie avant la cérémonie.

Alice tournoyait dans la villa en aboyant des ordres à toute la famille. J'étais dans la salle de bains avec Rosalie et Bella. Rose et Alice m'avaient préparé, m'avaient aidé à choisir ma robe et m'avaient coiffé et maquillée. Ma mère s'était contentée d'être présente à mes côtés depuis une remarque d'Alice sur ses « goût désastreux » qui l'avait profondément vexée. Elle était un peu anxieuse et très heureuse, à l'instar de moi-même.

J'observais mon reflet dans la glace. Des boucles d'oreilles serties de diamants pendaient à mes oreilles. Mon teint d'ivoire était rosi par un inutile fond de teint mes lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un gloss rose pâle et mes yeux chocolat étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon. Une coiffure extravagante relevait mes cheveux, dont les pointes tombaient à présent sur mes épaules. Quant à ma robe, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Mon voile touchait presque le sol, il y avait de la dentelle partout et un fourreau enserrait mon corps, moulant ma taille.

J'avais du mal à retrouver mes traits ou quelque chose m'appartenant dans ce reflet. La femme en face de moi était indescriptible. Belle ? Je n'aurais su en juger. En tout cas, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Maman regarda mon reflet. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel, classique mais qui lui allait à ravir. Rose portait une robe argentée, un peu plus provocante et qui moulait son corps.

-Tu es sublime, affirma ma tante en souriant.

-Plus que ça. Il n'y a même pas de mot capable de te décrire, dis ma mère.

-Vous êtes bien plus jolies que moi.

J'observais mon reflet avec inquiétude, espérant que l'image que le miroir me renvoyait plairait à Jacob. Comme souvent, ma mère comprit mes pensées.

-Lui aussi sera d'accord avec nous.

-A moins que ce clébard n'ait pas de goût, ou qu'il soit bigleux, fis Rose avec dédain.

-Rose ! la gronda maman en fronçant les sourcils. Jacob fait partie de la famille, il faudra que tu t'y fasses.

-C'est bon, j'arrête, soupira ma tante en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice arriva dans la pièce, si vite que je perçu à peine les contours de son corps.

-Les loups sont arrivés, me dit-elle. Il y a aussi tes amis du lycée, le clan de Denali, Charlie et Sue, Billy, Rachel et Rebecca, Sam et Emily, et le prêtre de Whitehorse, aussi. Ils attendent dans le salon avec Jacob.

Les seuls vampires que nous avions invités étaient nos cousins de Denali. J'aurais aimé que Zafrina et les autres clans soient aussi présents, mais inviter des vampires au mariage d'un loup-garou n'était pas recommandé. Nous nous étions contentés de leur envoyer un faire-part de mariage, que j'espérais qu'ils prendraient bien. Alice et Rosalie avaient tenu à envoyer un faire-part de mariage aux Volturi, malgré mon opposition et celle de Jacob. J'avais aussi invité mes cinq amis du lycée car je voulais leur faire partager mon bonheur.

Si les invités étaient présents, cela signifiait que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Mon souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'Alice confirma mes pensées.

-Il est l'heure ! Edward ? Tu peux venir ?

Mon père entra dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

-Je suis hideuse, c'est ça ? gémis-je.

-Non… Tu es simplement éblouissante… magnifique … parfaite. Tu me fais penser à ta mère le jour de notre mariage.

Je rosis de plaisir et répondit en détaillant son costard :

-Tu es très beau aussi, papa.

-Ton manque de confiance en mes talents est quasiment insultant, grogna ma tante. Bon, trêve de bavardages, la cérémonie va commencer. Bella, rejoins les autres en bas, ordonna Alice avec professionnalisme.

Ma mère s'exécuta, non sans m'avoir tendrement embrassée au préalable. Alice me lança rapidement un bouquet de fleurs blanches, que j'attrapai instinctivement. Mon père me tendit son bras au moment où Esmée, au salon, entamait une douce mélodie au piano. Rosalie et Alice, mes demoiselles d'honneur, nous précédèrent. Lorsque la mélodie se transforma en une marche nuptiale, elles descendirent lentement grand escalier menant au salon. Je m'agrippai au bras de mon père.

-Anxieuse, Mademoiselle Cullen ? me souffla-t-il.

-Non. Heureuse, répliquai-je.

Il esquissa un de ses fameux sourires en coin avant de commencer à avancer. Nous descendîmes les marches de l'escalier sans encombre –je pris garde à ne pas trébucher sur ma robe. Un instant, j'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction. L'immense salon de notre villa avait radicalement changé. Des pétales de roses blanches étaient disposés un peu partout des guirlandes de gaze -blanche également- étaient accrochées en hauteur. Les invités étaient assis de part et d'autres d'un chemin recouvert de pétales de roses. Force m'était d'admettre qu'Alice avait fait du bon travail.

Par instinct, je cherchai Jacob des yeux. Il se tenait au bout de l'allée, sous une arche croulant sous les décorations –fleurs et autres-. Il était admirablement beau, comme toujours, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Lorsque son regard accrocha le mien, il eut l'air émerveillé, puis il devint vite rayonnant. A cet instant là plus que tout autre, je compris combien la perspective du mariage lui tenait à cœur. Ce fut à ce moment-là également qu'elle me devint complètement réelle. Le mariage n'était plus une image floue, un concept qui caractérisait notre futur, mais une réalité. J'allais me marier avec l'homme de ma vie, et j'en étais ravie.

Ce fut donc avec un empressement en total désaccord avec la lente mélodie que je me dirigeai vers mon promis. J'entendis Jasper et Emmett rire sous cape. Jacob me tendit la main, et mon père posa la mienne dessus. Je passai brutalement d'un contact glacial à une main brûlante, ce qui me donna une intense sensation de bien-être. La voix du prêtre me parvint, assourdie, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Seul importait Jacob, dont le regard me transperçait de son amour. Le prêtre me dit quelque chose que je ne perçus pas, et Jacob serra ma main plus fort. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de la traditionnelle question :

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre Jacob Black pour époux, de le chérir et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, oui, oui, chuchotai-je à Jacob.

Le prêtre se racla la gorge, et je compris que je n'avais pas parlé assez fort.

-Oui, je le veux, dis-je, la gorge sèche.

Quand ce fut au tour de Jacob, il prononça un « oui » solennel en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Quand on nous déclara mari et femme, Jacob me prit par la taille et me souleva de terre, pour porter mon visage à la hauteur du sien. Son baiser fut infiniment doux, il me transporta de joie. Enfin, l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde était mien. Je lui appartenais toute entière, et ce pour l'éternité. Mon bonheur et mon allégresse débordèrent : des larmes dévalèrent mon visage, lequel était éclairé par un immense sourire qui répondait à celui de mon mari. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais née que pour me trouver ici, aux côtés de Jacob. Mon destin m'apparaissait à présent clairement il se résumait en un mot : Jacob. Mon mari essuya mes larmes du bout des doigts, et je vis qu'il pleurait aussi.

Des applaudissements assourdissants retentirent, et je repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Jacob m'attrapa doucement par la taille et fit tourner notre couple vers nos familles et nos amis. Ma mère fut la première à me serrer dans ses bras, son corps secoué de sanglots sans larmes.

-Je suis contente que tu fasses officiellement parti de la famille, affirma-t-elle à Jacob.

-Moi aussi, sourit-il en me contemplant.

Ensuite suivi mon père, qui m'enlaça tendrement, puis tous les Cullen de ma famille. Billy, qui avait les yeux rouges, nous embrassa affectueusement. Charlie suivit aussitôt, les yeux rouges également. Les loups nous présentèrent leurs vœux de bonheur Rachel et Rebecca, que je ne connaissais pas très bien, m'embrassèrent sur la joue et enlacèrent mon mari. Des étreintes froides se différencièrent de celles des loups-garous : c'étaient celles du clan de Denali. Ils me congratulèrent avec sincérité et adressèrent des sourires à Jacob. Ils laissèrent la place à une Kathy en larmes qui me sauta au cou et à mes autres amis du lycée qui furent plus réservés –jalousie ?.

Lorsque tous les invités nous eurent congratulés, la fête s'enchaîna naturellement. Une piste de danse fut dégagée, des stéréos diffusaient des musiques variées. Les humains se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Jacob m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Soulagée d'avoir échappé à la foule, je me laissais aller contre son torse.

-Vous êtes magnifique, Madame Black, dit-il. Et le mot est trop faible pour vous décrire réellement.

Je frémis de plaisir à l'entente de mon nouveau nom, avant de répondre :

-Alice n'en a pas trop fait ? J'avais peur que tu ne me trouve pas belle. Seul ton avis m'importe.

-Tu seras toujours belle pour moi, tu es la seule que je regarde.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je.

-Moi aussi, mon cœur. Plus que moi-même, plus que la vie.

Jacob eut à peine le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes que nous fûmes arrachés l'un à l'autre par mes parents.

-La chanson est terminé, Jacob, ne monopolise pas la mariée, dit mon père, rieur.

Sur ce, il me tendit sa main et m'entraîna sur la piste tandis que ma mère faisait de même avec Jacob.

-Es-tu heureuse, Nessie ? s'enquit Edward.

« Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été autant de toute ma vie »songeai-je.  
Mon père sourit, puis lâcha, comme honteux :

-Tu sais, je connais tes doutes … à propos du fait que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Je t'ai souvent entendu, surtout lorsque tu es seule. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, parce que je pensais que Bella était la mieux placée pour le faire. J'ai conscience que ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour une discussion de ce genre, mais que voulais que tu saches que … tu n'échapperas peut-être pas à des faits surprenants. Lorsque Bella est tombée enceinte, ça a été une véritable surprise pour nous, nous ne pensions pas cela possible, alors il pourrait en être de même pour toi. Tu es la plus belle chose -avec Bella- qui me soit arrivé. Je t'aime ma chérie, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Jacob et moi avons eu beaucoup de différents, mais je suis content que tu l'ais épousé.

Il s'était un peu embrouillé dans son propre discours, mais j'avais saisi le fond de sa pensée.

-Merci, soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Merci pour tout, merci d'être mon père, merci de m'aimer.

Edward me serra contre lui, avant de céder la place à Emmett. Il fut l'un de mes seuls cavaliers à chasser mes larmes d'émotion. Hilare pour un oui ou pour un non, mon oncle ne cessa de lâcher des plaisanteries en tout genre tandis que nous dansions. Danser avec lui fut plus mouvementé car, moins prévenant que mon père ou Jacob, Emmett soulignait chacun de mes gestes maladroits sans m'empêcher de les réaliser.

Je dansais ensuite avec Jasper, dont le don contribua à me faire encore plus exploser de bonheur –si cela était possible. Par la suite, je retournai avec Jacob. A mon grand regret, je dus le quitter pour danser avec Luke et Mark, ce qui fit grincer les dents parfaites de mon mari.

-Ils te regardent comme une friandise très appétissante, grogna-t-il lorsque je le rejoins. Remarque, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, parce que tu es si éblouissante qu'aucune créature, quelle qu'elle soit, ne pourrait résister à ton charme.

Je dansai avec pratiquement tous les hommes invités à notre mariage, ce qui finit par me donner le tournis. La nuit commençait à tomber et les humains à bailler lorsqu'Alice m'appela.

-Nessie ? Il est temps de partir.

Un frisson d'excitation me traversa.

La destination de notre lune de miel était gardée secrète par ma famille, qui avait tout organisé. Alice avait réservé notre avion et une voiture de location, et elle avait préparé nos bagages. Jacob et moi n'avions pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous allions passer notre lune de miel, ce qui avait un peu angoissé Jacob, peu confiant envers Alice et ses idées excentriques.

Jacob me fit signe qu'il disait au revoir à sa famille. Je me dirigeai vers ma mère, qui semblait de nouveau prête à pleurer.

-A bientôt, maman.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère, c'était dans une situation semblable à la tienne. C'étaient des adieux, mais elle ne le savait pas, fit ma mère d'une voix triste.

-Mais moi je reviens dans trois semaines, c'est promis. Je t'aime, maman.

Elle me serra dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Moi, aussi, Nessie.

Elle laissa la place à mon père, qui m'enlaça.

-N'oublie pas de nous téléphoner, ma chérie. Je t'aime.

Alice le poussa sans ménagement et se mit à sa place.

-Tu me diras si ton séjour te plaît. J'ai tout organisé avec soin. Tiens, vos billets d'avion. Il y a aussi l'adresse de … heu … l'endroit. La voiture de location est munie d'un GPS, vous n'aurez aucun mal à la trouver.

-Amusez-vous bien, blagua Emmett. Et ne détruisez pas la villa trop vite.

Alice le fusilla du regard il avait lâché une information essentielle, bien que je me doute qu'un logement était prévu.

-Tu vas nous manquer, dit Rose en m'enlaçant.

Esmée me plaqua un bisou sur la joue, et Jasper me dit :

-Prends soin de toi.

-Oui, oui, ris-je devant cette avalanche de câlin.

Jacob me rejoignit après avoir dit au revoir à sa famille.

-On y va ?

-On y va, confirmai-je en prenant sa main.

Sur ce, et après un dernier signe de la main à nos familles respectives, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage, vers ma voiture de rêve et accessoirement notre lune de miel de rêve.

Tandis que Jacob sortait la voiture du garage, je vis ma famille et la sienne nous regarder, sur les marches du perron :

-Je vous aime, murmurai-je –mais je sus qu'ils m'entendirent.

Au fond de moi-même, une petite voix me chuchota que cet au revoir ressemblait étrangement à un adieu.

Etait-ce une impression due à la séparation … ou mon instinct ?


	10. Mourir

Chapitre 10

J'ouvris les yeux. A travers le hublot de l'avion, je pouvais apercevoir des nuages assombris par la nuit. Nous avions décollé de Whitehorse quatre heures auparavant. Après examen de nos billets, il s'était révélé que notre destination était … Miami. Jacob avait râlé après Alice, car nous souhaitions nous retrouver seul à seule dans un lieu plutôt isolé… ce que n'était pas du tout la ville de Miami. Mais je faisais confiance à ma tante et savais qu'elle essayait de respecter nos désirs.

-Tu dors ? demandai-je à Jacob.

-Non, et toi ?

-A ton avis, je parle en dormant ?

-Heu … oui, souvent !

-Pff… Je ne prends pas la peine de te demander ce que j'ai bien pu raconter comme âneries.

-Tu as parlé de moi, ce qui est dans tes habitudes, et (il baissa la voix) de la lune de miel. J'espère que ce n'est pas cela que tu appelles âneries.

Je fus heureuse que, dans la mi-pénombre ambiante, il ne puisse distinguer la couleur écarlate qu'avaient prises mes joues. Cela de l'empêcha pas de deviner mon humeur et d'en rire.

-Heu … (Je cherchai un moyen de diversion). L'avions ne descend pas, là ?

-Nous ne sommes pas encore au dessus de Miami, répliqua Jacob en regardant à travers le hublot.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, la voix de l'hôtesse retentit :

-Nous faisons actuellement escale à Montgomery, dans l'Alabama. Les passagers qui descendent à cette escale sont priés d'attendre l'extinction des consignes lumineuses. Nous redécollons dans vingt minutes pour Miami.

A cet instant précis, mon portable sonna.

-Allô ?

-Salut Nessie, lança la voix d'Alice. Vous venez d'atterrir à Montgomery ?

-Oui, à l'instant.

-Très bien, descendez ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais, Alice, notre lune de miel n'est pas à Miami ?

-Qui a dit ça ? J'ai réservé exprès un vol dont la destination finale n'est pas la vôtre, ainsi vous ne vous êtes doutés de rien ! Maintenant, sortez de cet avion si vous ne voulez pas passer votre lune de miel à jouer aux cartes.

-D'accord, obtempérai-je. Je te téléphone quand on arrive. Bisous.

Jacob, qui avec ses oreilles ultrasensibles avait tout entendu, affichait un air soulagé –Miami n'était pas un lieu correspondant à notre personnalité.

Nous sortîmes de l'avions et partîmes chercher nos bagages. A la sortie de l'aéroport, nous partîmes chercher notre voiture de location, déjà réservée par ma tante. La voiture se révéla être un genre de jeep qui ressemblait à celle d'Emmett. Elle était munie d'un GPS sophistiqué et nous n'eûmes qu'à suivre ses indications. Nous sortîmes de la ville et traversèrent une campagne verdoyante qui se transforma en une forêt peu touffue. Nous bifurquâmes sur un chemin de terre presqu'impraticable –la raison de la location de la jeep, j'imagine. Après une dizaine de kilomètres, le sentier se stoppa et Jacob freina brusquement.

J'émergeai de la voiture en même temps que lui et contemplai notre … heu … habitation ?

-Oh my god ! lâcha Jacob.

-Bien résumé, dis-je. Rappelle-moi de dire à Alice que je l'adore.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Notre maison était suspendue … dans les arbres ! Ceux-ci étaient gigantesques et aux troncs larges, largement capables de supporter une maison. Toute faite de bois clair, elle était recouverte de plantes grimpantes dont j'ignorai les noms. Un escalier qui partait du sol permettait d'y accéder. J'avais toujours pensé qu'une maison dans les arbres serait modeste et aurait un peu des airs de cabane. Celle-ci était immense –trois niveaux- et ressemblait à une villa normale, à ça près qu'elle était dans les arbres et que la piscine –il y en avait une- se situait juste en dessous et non à côté. Un jacuzzi trônait sur la terrasse. Alice avait mêlé l'originalité et le luxe.

En entrant dans la maison, nous constatâmes qu'elle était meublée avec goût –il faudrait que je remercie également ma grand-mère. Il y avait un grand nombre de chambres, toutes nanties d'un lit double à baldaquin en bois solide.

-Prévoyants, souffla Jacob.

En pénétrant dans la salle de bain pour ranger nos affaires, j'aperçus une grande armoire à pharmacie peinte d'une croix rouge. Une inscription minuscule, sur le meuble, stipulait : « Au cas où la malchance légendaire de ta mère te poursuit. Ah, et au fait, il n'y a que quinze chambres alors si vous passez un mois ici, n'en consommez qu'une tous les deux jours. Passe une bonne lune de miel, petite nièce. Emmett. »

Je pouffai, ce qui attira Jacob. Il rigola en lisant le mot.

-Il n'y a qu'Emmett pour écrire sur les meubles. Il a dût le faire en catimini, Alice ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire sinon.

Après avoir rangé nos bagages (ce qui dût nous prendre dix minutes), je préparai un repas rapide pour nous deux. Après l'avoir mangé, nous paressâmes sur la terrasse.

-Cet endroit est magnifique, dis-je à Jacob.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit-il.

-Je t'aime, mon amour.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à m'embrasser. Il arrêta mes mains qui commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Quel lit inaugurons-nous, Madame Black ?

-J'aime bien celui au couvre-lit bleu avec des rayures blanches. Mais je me sentirais coupable de le démolir. Quoique … au diable le lit !

Riant, il me prit dans ses bras et, rapide comme l'éclair, m'emmena dans la chambre au lit bleu et au septième ciel par la même occasion.

PDV d'Aro Volturi

Nous étions prêts.

Au début, je n'avais pas totalement adhéré au plan de Caius. Notre … manière d'agir serait plus inhabituelle et moins couverte par des prétextes quelconques que d'ordinaire. Si des vampires venaient à découvrir la vérité, elle pourrait être retenue contre nous.

Cependant … le plan de mon frère était infaillible, et tous les vampires de la garde l'avaient approuvé. Depuis notre « défaite » face aux Cullen, Caius avait gagné en autorité auprès des miens je n'étais pas à même de refuser sa proposition, ce que je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de faire.

De mes yeux rouge sang, je fixai celui sur qui reposait la réussite de cette mission. Il était encadré par Jane, Alec, Démétri, Félix et Chelsea. Six vampires étaient superflus pour cette mission, mais mieux valait être prudent.

-Es-tu prêt, Gabriel ? demandai-je.

-Oui, maître, répondit-il humblement.

Je me félicitai et re-félicitai de l'acquisition de ce jeune vampire de talent. Grâce à lui, nous serions encore plus puissants et craints que jamais. Lorsque mes soldats m'avaient apporté Gabriel, j'ignorai s'il accepterait de mettre son don à notre service, car il était très respectueux de la justice et de l'éthique. Mais, s'il avait des valeurs morales très importantes, il était aussi très perdu et naïf et nous avait cru sur parole lorsque nous lui avions affirmé que notre seul but était de faire régner la justice. Ce qui était vrai, soit dit en passant simplement, nous aimions également posséder des soldats talentueux et dominer le monde vampirique.

Le pourquoi de cette mission, d'ailleurs. Chacun y trouvait son compte :

-nos soldats, une douce vengeance envers ceux qui nous avait humiliés ;

-Caius, la suppression d'une aberration de la nature.

Et moi … un peu de tout cela, j'imagine, avec en prime une merveilleuse et rarissime créature, courageuse et talentueuse, qui serait le joyau de notre clan.

En trois mots : Renesmée Carlie Cullen.

Je sortis de mes pensées et lançai :

-Parfait. Je compte sur vous, mes très chers. En route pour Montgomery.

PDV de Bella 

-Bella chérie … je ne veux pas te vexer, mais là tu exposes ta reine. C'est le pion le plus puissant de ton armée, tu sais ? Et puis tu as déjà perdu une tour et un cavalier. Regarde, si tu bougeais ce pion-là …

-Edward, je sais jouer aux échecs, merci. Tu devrais surveiller ton jeu au lieu d'essayer de m'apprendre.

Emmett souffla de dépit. Mon mari et moi jouions aux échecs pour nous distraire de l'absence de notre fille, qui était partie depuis déjà une semaine et nous manquait beaucoup. Notre frère avait parié avec Jasper une voiture de course sur moi. J'étais la seule adversaire dont Edward ne pouvait pas lire les pensées. Je n'étais pas très forte aux échecs, mais j'avais vite compris la tactique d'Edward, un peu … vieux jeu. Et puis il avait la fâcheuse tendance à essayer de me faire gagner, totalement persuadé que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux déplacer ce pion ici ? demanda-t-il. Parce que franchement …

-Mange-le, Edward, dis-je si c'est ma permission que tu veux. Ah. Désolée mon amour … échec et mat.

Eberlué, mon mari regarda le plateau de jeu.

-Je faisais souvent des parties contre mon ordinateur, lorsque j'étais humaine, expliquai-je.

Emmett éclata de rire :

-Tu vois Edward ? Tu te fais battre par un ordinateur. Je savais que tu n'étais pas si intelligent que ça ! Et, merci beaucoup Bella !

-De rien. Jasper, navrée que tu doives lui acheter une voiture à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura Jasper. Ma carte bleue est pleine.

Edward grimaça.

-Etait. Alice te l'empreinte souvent pour faire les boutiques.

Ma meilleur amie, qui regardait un défilé de mode à la télé, se retourna et grommela :

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de le lui dire, espèce de rapporteur.

Elle se décomposa en voyant le regard de Jasper.

-Heu … je vais chasser !

Elle sortit de la villa en un coup de vent. Jasper soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Emmett ricanait, pour ne pas changer. Les deux frères entamèrent un combat amical en plein milieu du salon. Esmée arriva dans la pièce d'une démarche gracieuse et leur intima d'aller dehors. Elle s'assit à la table du salon et sorti des plans.

-Une villa, c'est beaucoup trop petit pour cinq couples, dit-elle, surtout lorsqu'ils sont apparentés (coup d'œil à Edward). Je pensais construire une villa pour Nessie et Jacob, pendant qu'ils sont en lune de miel.

-Bonne idée, approuvai-je, même si j'avais intercepté la grimace d'Edward. Mais pas trop éloignée de celle-ci, alors.

Esmée allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'Edward se tendis et lâcha d'une voix nerveuse :

-Préparez-vous, il y a du nouveau. Rose, Emmett, Jasper ?

Il n'éleva pas la voix mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, ses frères et sœur apparaissaient au salon.

-Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? questionnai-je, alarmée.

-Attends, m'intima-t-il, Alice arrive, elle a eu une vision.

Effectivement, sa sœur entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après. Elle se massa les tempes en grimaçant.

-Les Volturi, lâcha-t-elle en même temps qu'Edward.

A l'énoncé de ce mot, Jasper se rapprocha d'Alice, Emmett de Rose et Edward de moi. J'eus une petite impression de déjà vu un frisson de peur me traversa automatiquement.

-Oh non, gémis-je. Dites moi que ça ne va pas recommencer.

Une pensée soudaine et maternelle me réconforta quelque peu :

-Au moins, Jake et Nessie ne sont pas avec nous.

Alice me fixa de ses yeux rendus noirs par l'anxiété, et la vérité m'apparut au même instant que mon mari.

-Non, non, non, suppliai-je en regardant ma sœur.

Edward, à mes côtés, était figé comme un morceau de glace, ses bras enserrant ma taille comme des étaux.

-Et si tu nous racontais ta vision, Alice, demanda Jasper, rendu mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère saturée de peur.

Elle inspira inutilement de l'air

-J'ai vu les Volturi se préparer pour une mission importante. Il y avait les gardes habituels, et un jeune vampire. Tous étaient dans un jet privé avec Aro. Rien de tout cela n'aurait été alarmant, si ce n'est que … ils étaient presque au-dessus de Montgomery. Après cette image, ma vision s'est stoppée brusquement, mais j'ai pu voir le visage de Renesmée, entouré de flou.

-Jacob, soufflai-je.

-Oui, confirma Alice. Je ne vois plus l'avenir des Volturi.

Longtemps, nous restâmes figés, tels des statues de marbre.

-Oh non, pas eux, murmurai-je. S'il vous plaît, pas eux.

Edward me plaqua contre son torse avec force. Je sus qu'il aurait eu le même geste protecteur envers Nessie si elle avait été là. Esmée nous observa, du désespoir dans ses prunelles or.

-Il faut réserver un vol pour Montgomery. On arrivera peut-être à temps. Et je préviens Carlisle.

Elle se rua sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'hôpital. Elle se lança dans une conversation au débit précipité avec Carlisle, puis réserva un vol qui partait dans deux heures.

-Carlisle arrive dans dix minutes. Il faudrait peut-être informer Renesmée et Jacob.

-Oui, souffla Edward.

Il sortit son portable et composa leur numéro. Il s'acharna avec désespoir sur son mobile sans que personne ne réponde.

-Ils l'ont coupé, dit-il. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer les rejoindre à temps.

Il me tendit ses bras et m'y serra de toutes ses forces. Je sanglotai sans larmes sur son épaule. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais fait une crise d'hystérie. Une mère savait toujours lorsque sa fille était en danger.

Une seule chose importait, à présent : sauver Renesmée.

PDV de Renesmée

_Les Volturi, imposants dans leurs capes sombres, se dirigeaient vers moi, vers nous. Ils étaient nombreux, et je ne parvenais pas à distinguer leurs visages. Je m'agrippai au loup roux à côté de moi._

_-Jake, il faut partir ! S'il te plaît …_

_Mon cri se termina en une supplication. Je tentai de pousser Jacob pour qu'il recule, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. J'eus l'impression d'être faite de mousse et lui de ciment. La masse foncée formée par les Volturi était presque sur nous, à présent. Terrifiée, je me serrai contre Jacob, lequel avait adopté une posture défensive devant moi mais ne daignait pas s'enfuir. J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux, mais j'avais la sensation que cela s'apparenterait à abandonner Jacob. Les formes sombres furent sur nous quelques secondes plus tard je sentis des courants d'air glacés me frôler, contrastant avec la chaleur du loup._

_Soudain, mon âme-sœur ne fut plus là. Je sentis la différence avec netteté car j'eus soudain très froid, et je tombai par terre. J'eus à peine le temps de voir le loup se faire emporter loin de moi. Puis les fantômes vêtus de noir se ruèrent sur moi, obscurcissant mon horizon._

_-NOOOON ! hurlai-je._

J'ouvris les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

-Aïe, protestai-je plus par réflexe que par douleur.

Le visage contre le sol, je tremblai au souvenir de mon rêve.

-Jake ?

-Je suis juste au-dessus de toi, souffla ma voix préférée au monde. Franchement, il n'y a que toi pour tomber du lit.

Il me tendit les bras et m'assit sur le lit. Derechef, je m'y blottis et il croisa mon regard apeuré.

-Pourquoi criais-tu ?

-Un cauchemar, éludai-je.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Rien d'important.

Jacob me considéra quelques instants.

-Je ne te crois pas. Je te retiendrais en otage jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il emprisonna mes mains et les embrassa au passage.

-Je veux bien rester ton otage aussi longtemps que tu voudras, plaisantai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et je saisis que ma voix si était tendue et éraillée qu'elle ne prêtait pas à la rigolade.

-Très bien, je cède, soupirai-je. J'ai cauchemardé à propos des Volturi, comme quand j'étais petite.

Jacob se crispa :

-Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur d'eux.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, protestai-je mollement.

-A d'autres.

-J'ai peur de te perdre, c'est différent.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, ce serait au-dessus de mes forces. Je t'aime trop pour te faire ça.

D'un baiser tendre, il chassa mes craintes. Entendant son ventre gargouiller, je sautai sur mes pieds. Aussitôt, je chancelai et me raccrochai au lit, le faisant vibrer.

-Zut ! râlai-je. Ce fichu rêve a des impacts sur mon organisme, maintenant. A moins que ce ne soit notre activité de la nuit dernière… Tiens ? Nous avons dormi dans la chambre jaune ? Je croyais que nous en étions à la verte …

Jacob éclata de rire.

-Tu es tellement … distraite quand tu es occupée ! C'est adorable, j'aime cet aspect de ta personnalité.

Je lui servis une moue boudeuse et sortis de la chambre en faisant attention de ne pas me prendre la porte en pleine face. Je faisant cuire des œufs lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursauter : on frappa trois coups brefs et secs à la porte. Je pensais la maison éloignée de toute vie à des lieux à la ronde et il n'était pas dans les habitudes des touristes perdus de grimper en haut d'un arbre pour frapper chez des inconnus. Faisant abstraction d'un mauvais pressentiment (que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter, soit dit en passant), j'ouvris la porte.

Ma première réaction fut un hoquet d'horreur, mon esprit ayant du mal à cogiter.

La seconde fut la négation de ce qui se trouvait devant moi. _Impossible ! _me criait mon esprit.

Ma troisième et énième réaction fut la terreur je fis un pas en arrière.

Les visages d'Alec et Jane Volturi se teintèrent de mépris et d'un certain amusement. Derrière eux, je reconnu Chelsea, Félix, Démétri et un vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

-Bonjour, Renesmée, susurrèrent les jumeaux maléfiques.

Inutile de préciser que je ne le sentais pas du tout.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Percevant sans mal les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, Jacob arriva dans la pièce en courant. Sa réaction face à ses ennemis héréditaires fut immédiate : il m'arracha de l'endroit où je me trouvais, m'éloigna des Volturi et se plaça devant moi. Des tremblements de plus en plus violents secouèrent son corps. L'affolement me submergea, mais je tentai de réfléchir logiquement. Je posais mes mains sur les bras de Jacob.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît, le suppliai-je. Ils nous tueront si tu les attaques.

Le visage dépité de Jane, tandis que Jacob se calmait, confirma mes dires.

-Il doit t'être … très attaché pour réussir à ne pas se transformer, observa-t-elle.

Ces paroles éveillèrent mes soupçons, les vampires ayant plutôt tendance à considérer les loups-garous comme des animaux de compagnie de plus, c'était sans doute la première phrase dénuée de méchanceté qu'elle adressait à quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

-Et en quoi cela vous concerne, hein ? rétorquai-je.

-Voyons Renesmée … est-ce ainsi ta façon de nous accueillir ? minauda Alec.

-Votre présence n'était pas souhaitée, répliqua Jacob en gardant sa position défensive. Pourrions-nous en connaître la raison ?

Les jumeaux l'ignorèrent royalement, mais un léger sourire flotta sur leur visage, à l'instar de Félix, Chelsea, Démétri et le jeune vampire. Ce fut à cet instant que je compris qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de nous. Maman n'était pas là pour nous protéger, ils nous surpassaient en nombre, j'étais totalement inexpérimentée en matière de combat et je n'avais aucun pouvoir offensif.

-Sache, jeune hybride, reprit Jane, que les Volturi sont censés faire régner l'ordre dans le monde vampirique. Il y a sept ans de cela, nous sommes venus pour anéantir une aberration de la nature : toi. Or, il fût prouvé que tu ne représentais pas de danger immédiat pour notre survie. Ce qui n'est plus le cas à présent.

- Viens-en aux faits, Jane, crachai-je, agacée.

Soigneusement et avec lenteur, Jane sortit de sa poche un papier, qu'elle me tendit sans mot dire. Surprise, je reconnus notre faire-part de mariage.

-Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen sont ravis de vous annoncer leur union prochaine, lut Jane. Etc., etc. Tu ne devines pas ?

Oh que si, j'avais compris le prétexte était tout trouvé. J'eus un sursaut horrifié.

-Dans le monde vampirique, dit Jane en repliant le papier, les unions autres qu'entre vampires sont proscrites. Nous avions prévenus tes parents, lorsqu'Isabella était encore humaine. C'était le secret de l'existence de notre espèce qui était menacé. Cette fois-ci, la nature de l'infraction est différente. Ce jeune loup est au courant de nos lois, mais son espèce est l'ennemie héréditaire de la nôtre. Cette union … est sans nul doute la première, et elle doit-être la dernière. Cette erreur de la nature ne peut pas être tolérée. Quels seront vos descendants, à la fois loups, humains et vampires ? Quelles conséquences entre nos deux espèces ce mariage causera-t-il ?

-Nulle autre que la paix entre les deux races, soufflai-je. Mais c'est une notion qui vous est inconnue.

-Tu te trompe, contra Alec. C'est dans un esprit de paix et de préservation que nous venons ici. Nous ne seront pas les seuls à réfréner cette union, et il est du devoir des Volturi d'agir les premiers pour empêcher une guerre.

Ces paroles suintaient l'hypocrisie nous ne relevâmes pas. Ils se turent et six paires d'yeux rouges et vampiriques nous fixèrent. Jacob me serra contre lui pour me rassurer et s'empêcher de se transformer. Lui aussi savait que nous ne ferions pas le poids face à eux et il ne se transformerait qu'en dernier recours.

-Tu as de la chance, susurra Jane, Aro veut te garder vivante. Laisse-nous tuer le chien, et il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Non ! criai-je.

-Va-t-en ! m'ordonna Jacob.

« Pas sans toi ! » répliquai-je par le biais de mes mains pour que les gardes ne saisissent pas toute la discussion. Je fis le parallèle avec mon rêve : comme dans celui-ci, Jacob refusait de partir.

Affolée, je vis que nous étions encerclés. Jane soupira faussement et darda ses yeux rouges sur nous. Avant que nous ne puissions ressentir la douleur, Jacob, plus vif que l'éclair, muta en loup et se jeta sur elle, tandis que je faisais de même avec Alec. Il me repoussa avec facilité et Félix m'emprisonna dans ses bras. J'essayai de me libérer, en vain, alors que Jacob attaquait Jane, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse faire usage de son pouvoir. Soudain, Démétri l'attaqua de dos, ce qui laissa le temps à Jane d'utiliser son don. Jacob hurla et tomba sur le sol. Je ressentis sa douleur comme si elle avait été mienne, mais en cent fois plus forte.

-Nooon ! hurlai-je. Arrêtez !

Comme toute attente, Jane obéit, avec un sourire moqueur et sadique, et libéra mon loup de l'emprise de son pouvoir. Haletante, je fixais Jacob, qui me rendit un regard plus humain qu'animal, plein d'amour et de détresse. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, _pensai-je très fort en espérant qu'il comprendrait. _Je suis désolée_. Jane claqua des doigts Félix me tira en arrière et Démétri s'approcha de Jacob.

A ce moment précis, le vampire fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

Quelque chose d'horrible.

Quelque chose qui me donna l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

Il le mordit.

PDV de Bella 

Nous huit –moi, Edward, Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett- étions réparti dans deux voitures de location qui roulaient à toute allure. Les compteurs approchaient les 200 kilomètres/heures. Nous avions atterri à Whitehorse et nous étions empressés de voler deux voitures, les formalités pour la location étant trop longues à remplir. J'entendis Rosalie pester dans la voiture qui nous suivait. Contrairement à moi et Edward, qui traduisions notre peur par un mutisme obstiné, ma sœur de cessait de s'en prendre à tout un chacun pour l'évacuer. Emmett tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer, en vain, car lui-même était énervé.

Alice et Jasper se trouvaient avec Edward et moi. Ma sœur ne cessait de scruter l'avenir à s'en donner mal à la tête. Malheureusement, elle ne percevait plus rien du futur des Volturi, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient très proches de Jacob –et donc de Renesmée- … voire déjà avec eux. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à cette éventualité et bénissais le ciel qu'Edward ne puisse lire mes pensées –inutile que sa crainte soit alimentée par la mienne. Mon mari conduisait, le regard fixe, sans lâcher la route des yeux.

-Laisse tomber, Alice, lui intima Jasper lorsque celle-ci lâcha un grognement de frustration.

-J'arrive à entrapercevoir les Volturi et Renesmée, répliqua ma belle-sœur, l'air un peu égaré. Mais ce n'est que par instants, comme si Jacob… s'éloignait ou …

Edward se crispa davantage sur son volant, tandis que, effrayée, je songeai que je n'avais nul envie de savoir la nature de la deuxième possibilité.

-C'est curieux, marmonna Alice. Je vois Nessie de mieux en mieux, à présent.

-On dirait qu'elle pleure dit Edward, anxieux. En tout cas, c'est le visage qu'elle a lorsqu'elle est triste.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, priant pour que nous arrivions à temps. Je n'avais plus envie d'entendre Alice raconter ce qu'elle voyait. Cela me faisait trop mal. Il m'était insupportable de savoir ma fille triste ou blessée.

Lorsque la voiture eut plus de mal à avancer, nous en sortîmes pour aller à la maison dans les arbres en courant. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée nous rejoignirent. Edward fila aussitôt comme une comète à travers les arbres et je le suivis tant bien que mal, le repérant grâce à son odeur. Soudain, Alice, qui courrait à côté de moi, se stoppa brusquement. Jasper la prit par les épaules et lui demanda ce qu'elle voyait. Son visage, si c'était possible, devint plus blanc encore.

-Renesmée … chuchota-t-elle. NON !

Elle avait haussé si brusquement le ton que nous sursautâmes. La détresse de sa voix tordit mon cœur mort et Jasper grimaça de douleur et de tristesse devant celles qui émanaient d'Alice. Dans un dérapage parfait, je doublai les deux statues qu'étaient devenus Alice et Jasper et courus à la suite d'Edward, la peur au ventre. J'entendis Alice murmurer :

-Il est trop tard Bella …

Jamais la pénombre de la forêt ne m'avait paru si inquiétante.

Car les visions d'Alice ne mentaient jamais.

PDV de Renesmée :

Le loup hurla, et j'hurlai avec lui. Je sentis le venin s'infiltrer dans ses veines, paralyser peu à peu son organisme. La douleur, autant physique que morale, me transperça de part en part comme la lame d'un couteau. Inconsciente de ce que je faisais, je griffai et frappai Félix comme une folle. Les yeux de Jacob, de plus en plus vitreux, m'appelaient près de lui. Les battements de son cœur étaient aussi chaotiques que les miens. Je me jetai sur lui et le secouai.

-Ne … ne me laisse pas, mon amour, sanglotai-je. Je t'aime. Ne meurs pas.

J'essayai de lui faire un massage cardiaque, mais j'étais trop incertaine de l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, et trop choquée pour avoir des pensées cohérentes. Dès que mes mains agrippèrent ses poils, des voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien défilèrent dans ma tête. Ainsi, je revis nos plus beaux instants ensembles.

Les larmes inondaient mes joues, bien que j'en fusse à peine consciente. Près de moi, j'entendis bouger les gardes Volturi, mais je m'en fichai éperdument. Jacob gémissais, à présent. Il me lécha tendrement le visage. J'entendis les battements de son cœur ralentir.

-Jake ! Tu es toute ma vie, pleurai-je. Bats-toi, je t'en supplie.

Jacob posa sa tête sur mes genoux et ses yeux me transpercèrent de tout son amour, puis, comme à bout de force, il ferma les yeux.

D'un seul coup, son cœur se stoppa. J'eus l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si on avait coupé mon horloge interne, comme si moi non plus, je n'avais plus de cœur. Une plaie béante s'ouvrit dans ma poitrine.

Hélas, ce n'était qu'une impression. Je vivais, et lui non. Mon cœur battait, et le sien non. Et c'était insupportable de l'admettre. Je posais ma main sur son cœur mort : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, je te rejoins le plus vite possible. Ma vie est le seul cadeau que je puisse te faire._ » Hébétée et anéantie, je me retournai tant bien que mal et lorgnai les six gardes Volturi sans les voir. Je voulus leur demander de me tuer, mais mes cordes vocales ne répondirent pas. Tout ce que je pus faire fût de sangloter hystériquement.

-Une bonne chose de faite, lâcha Jane avec satisfaction.

Je ne compris pas de quoi elle parlait, mais je m'en fichais. J'attendais juste qu'ils me tuent. S'ils avaient tué Jacob, c'était pour me tuer également, non ?

Ce fut avec soulagement que je sentis Félix me frapper à la tête, puis me mordre au cou. J'accueillis avec vénération la brûlure du venin qui tuait mon organisme. Souffrir physiquement était agréable. Je t'aime, Jake, pensai-je en sombrant.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	11. Livre II Prologue

Prologue

PDV de Renesmée

Je repris conscience peu à peu.

Mon cœur battait de nouveau. Lentement mais régulièrement. Je l'entendais, de la même manière que je sentais le sang circuler dans mes veines. Je percevais une (ou des ?) présence autour de moi, car mes sens se réveillaient graduellement. Ainsi, je sentis la douleur qui irradiait depuis ma tête et mon cou se taire petit à petit. Cependant, alors que celle-ci s'effaçait, une autre apparaissait dans mon cœur, moins aigue mais tout aussi douloureuse. Inconsciemment, je grimaçai.

Soudain, je perçus le son d'une voix, qui me fit sursauter :

-Elle est réveillée, maître.

En même temps que le contact de la main et l'écoute de la voix, un mot s'imposa à mon esprit : vampire. Aussitôt, un sentiment qui s'apparentait à du soulagement me submergea, sans que j'en comprenne la raison.

Papillonnant des cils, j'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais allongée sur un grand lit à baldaquin, dans une chambre richement décorée dans les tons bleus et or. Des instruments de médecine dont je ne connaissais pas les noms étaient disposés sur une tablette.

Droits et immobiles, deux vampires me fixaient de leurs regards rouges sang. Le plus vieux avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux plus laiteux que le second. Celui-ci se tenait avec déférence par rapport au premier il avait de courts cheveux châtains et des yeux du rouge vif des vampires nouveau-nés.

-Ma chère, tu t'es enfin éveillée ! se réjouit le plus vieux avec un sourire enjoué mais dérangeant.

Je ne répliquai pas, surprise. Etais-ce à moi qu'il s'adressait ? Il ne se formalisa pas de mon mutisme étonné et demanda :

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Question facile je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Mon interlocuteur n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde étonné.

-Je m'appelle Aro Volturi. Et voici Gabriel. C'est lui qui t'a soignée il était médecin lorsqu'il était humain.

Le jeune vampire hocha la tête dans ma direction je remarquai qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. C'était sûrement l'odeur de mon sang, s'il n'avait que quelques années –ou mois.

-Je pense que tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions, affirma Aro.

Je sourcillai. Comment le savait-il ? Dans ce cas, autant aller droit au but. J'ouvris la bouche pour la première fois.

-Oui … qui suis-je ?


	12. Tuer sans états d'âme

Chapitre 11

_On __peut__décréter__ et __ressentir__ sa __mort__, sans __attenter__ à sa __vie__. La __mort__ est un __état__ d'__âme__._

_Marcel Jouhandeau_

_Ce qui est effrayant dans la mort de l'être cher, ce n'est pas sa mort, c'est comment on en est consolé._

_Henry de Montherlant_

PDV de Renesmée, deux semaines plus tard

Je me souvenais, à présent. Les images étaient floues et imprécises dans ma tête, mais c'était mieux que rien. Au départ, ça avait été de petits flashs, puis de petits épisodes de certaines scènes.

Je revoyais le visage souriant et plein d'amour de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Bella. Je crois que c'était ma mère, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Du moins, nous devions bien nous entendre, dans mon ancienne vie. Je me rappelais d'elle, assise près d'un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur cuivre qui jouait du piano –Eddie ou Edouard. Lui aussi devait m'être apparenté, vu la ressemblance indéniable de mes cheveux et des siens. Je me souvenais également d'une belle déesse blonde qui embrassait un géant costaud. Rose et Emmett, je crois. J'identifiais la petite lutine brune et sautillante de mes souvenirs comme Alice, et le jeune homme aux boucles blondes Jazz –ou Jasper. La femme aux cheveux couleur caramel s'appelait Esmée, et le bel homme blond –qui devait être médecin vu la blouse qu'il arborait- Carlisle.

Ils habitaient une belle et grande villa perdue dans la forêt et tous avaient d'étranges yeux jaunes dorés. Je les avais vus chasser des animaux, ce qui m'avait surprise, car les Volturi ne chassaient que des humains. Il était inconcevable qu'un autre régime alimentaire existât. Si ?

Les rares souvenirs que j'avais d'eux tous dégageaient une puissante aura d'amour et de sécurité. Qui qu'ils fussent pour moi, j'avais été heureuse avec cette famille.

Eté.

L'utilisation du passé était de mise, aujourd'hui.

Quelque chose avait rompu, s'était soudain brisé en mille morceaux. L'être le plus important de mon univers avait disparu. Il s'appelait Jacob –Jake-, magnifique loup-garou Quileute dont j'étais l'imprégnée. Il avait été le centre de mon univers. Mon soleil. Mon oxygène. Mon tout. Celui sans qui je ne pouvais vivre. Le personnage dont j'avais le plus de souvenirs.

Le malheur avait pourtant surgi de nulle part. De cela, je ne me rappelais pas grand-chose, pas même de la cause de cette tragédie. Juste de la mort et des larmes. De l'impression d'un immense trou dans la poitrine.

Impression qui subsistait encore, plus insupportable à chaque instant. Il était mort. Et rien ne changerait ce fait. L'injection de venin dans mes veines avait simplement accentué mon côté vampire, et dissimulé mes anciens souvenirs dans un coin de ma tête, comme durant les transformations des humains en vampire. Mais la douleur de la perte de Jacob était toujours la même. Le trou dans ma poitrine également. Quelquefois, il me semblait si immense que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur. Je savais que Jacob l'avait emporté avec lui, où qu'il soit. J'étais moi aussi morte, en quelque sorte. L'aimer avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et cet amour subsistait encore. L'oublier serait la chose la plus difficile du monde.

C'était pour cela que j'avais besoin de Gabriel. Il avait été transformé par les Volturi quelques années plus tôt. Il n'avait pas de don mais faisait cependant partie des gardes. J'avais vu la manière dont Aro le regardait : c'était la même que pour moi, comme on admire une des pierres précieuses de sa collection personnelle. Cela m'avait semblé curieux mais je n'avais pas posé de questions.

Bizarrement, Gabriel me faisait _oublier_. Tout. Mon ancienne vie, mon bonheur perdu, Jacob. Avec Gabriel, la douleur était moins forte. Il me servait en quelque sorte d'antidote, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je n'étais pas attirée spécialement par lui : il était un vampire « quelconque ». Sa seule caractéristique notable était qu'il était moins cruel que les autres gardes, et le seul à être mon ami. Mais une force me poussait à graviter autour de lui. Et, lorsque j'étais avec lui –le plus souvent- une brume constante flottait dans ma tête, dissipant les souvenirs heureux et malheureux qui me rappelaient Jacob et ma famille.

Le manque était toujours là, mais ma nouvelle vie s'éloignait du passé pour l'enfouir au plus profond de moi. La vie avec les Volturi était _différente._ Très différente. Je m'entraînais dur à me battre pour de futures missions, bref, je vivais dans un monde de cruauté et de férocité.

Et cela me plaisait. Ma souffrance physique et celle des autres reléguait la douleur morale au second plan. C'était comme un moyen de l'évacuer en me battant et en tuant. J'avais trouvé ma nouvelle place dans le monde. Une vie, sans les personnes que j'aimais. Aro était chaque jour plus satisfait de moi Jane –que j'avais en horreur- me jalousait de plus en plus, ce qui me ravissait. J'étais plus forte et plus puissante, grâce au venin qui avait habité mes veines et renforcé mes facultés vampiriques. J'avais fait de mon don –que j'avais découvert par hasard, en touchant le bras de Gabriel- un avantage durant les affrontements. J'espérais parvenir un jour à le projeter sans contact physique. Cependant, je ne l'utilisais que lors des combats. Tout d'abord parce que je ne touchais jamais personne, pas même Gabriel, et aussi parce que cela me répugnait tout autant que parler. Jacob avait tout emporté avec lui, et, si mes cordes vocales et mon don fonctionnaient, je ne ressentais plus le désir de communiquer avec autrui. Moi et mon malheur étions enfermés dans une bulle que même Gabriel avait du mal à percer.

Ma médiation mélancolique sur ma pauvre vie fut brusquement interrompue. BAM ! La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Je sursautai et, en un éclair, me levai de mon lit à baldaquin et bondit en position d'attaque. Je l'abandonnai en découvrant Chelsea mais restai toutefois sur mes gardes. Frapper aux portes ne faisait apparemment pas partie des règles de politesse chez les Volturi, à moins que ce ne soit un énième stratagème trouvé par les gardes pour me montrer leur répulsion envers ma présence ici.

-Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nerveux que toi, à part les nouveau-nés, grommela-t-elle. Aro veut te voir. Tout de suite, c'est important.

Sans un regard, geste ou remerciement pour Chelsea, je sortis de la pièce en un coup de vent, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la frôler.

On ne faisait pas attendre Aro Volturi.

-Bonjour, Renesmée, dit Aro d'un ton égal, avec une certaine bonne humeur –il était toujours content de me voir.

Caius, comme d'ordinaire, me fixait avec méfiance Marcus affichait son désintérêt habituel. Faisant abstraction du premier, je pris la main qu'Aro me tendait. J'avais vite compris que je n'avais pas à protester contre son intrusion régulière dans mes pensées, même si l'idée me déplaisait fortement. Le regard d'Aro devint songeur et un peu contrarié. Il lâcha ma main.

-Ainsi, tes souvenirs sont partiellement revenus.

Je me bornai à hocher la tête, maussade –comme toujours.

-Tu souffres toujours, malgré ce flou continu dans ta tête.

Cela me surprit qu'il se soucie de mon état. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de moi ?

-C'est pour cela que je reste avec vous, me hâtai-je de préciser, ma langue se déliant, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mon ancienne vie ne signifie plus rien pour moi.

Pas question qu'il se mette à douter de ma loyauté. La réponse ne parut pas contenter totalement Aro –et ses frères non plus, vu que Caius lâcha un rictus dédaigneux. Après tout, je venais de lui dire que je ne restais à Volterra que parce que cela était l'alternative qui me permettait de souffrir le moins.

-Renesmée, nous sommes un moyen pour toi d'évincer la souffrance, tu viens de le dire. Le venin aurait du effacer tous tes souvenirs. Quelle chose curieuse que l'imprégnation … Cependant, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi. A cent pour cent. Comment être sûr que tu es prête à tuer, à te battre à nos côtés ? Tu ne fais que t'entraîner. Qui nous dit que tu ne retourneras pas avec les Cullen sitôt ta peine envolée ?

-Ce que vous lisez dans ma tête, maître, devrais suffire à vous convaincre, affirmai-je en sourcillant.

Mes pensées n'étaient-elles pas suffisamment claires ? J'avais aimé –et c'étais toujours le cas- mon ancienne famille. Mais eux … sans Jacob… n'étaient plus ma famille. Rien qu'évoquer leur nom –et le sien- me faisait mal. J'avais envie d'oublier, dans une vie faite de sang et de larmes.

-Non, cela ne suffit pas, répliqua Aro. T'es-tu nourrie depuis ton arrivée ici ?

-Non, répondis-je, surprise.

C'était la première fois que j'en prenais conscience. Cela ne m'était tout simplement pas venu à l'esprit de me nourrir.

-Et as-tu une bonne raison pour cela ?

-Oui, rétorquai-je, avant de me rendre compte que c'étais faux. Je… je… n'avais pas faim, murmurai-je pitoyablement.

Cette fois-ci, Caius ricana sadiquement.

-Eh bien, ce n'est sans doute plus le cas à présent, repris Aro avec légèreté. Il serait imprudent d'avoir un vampire affamé entre nos murs. Heidi va amener un groupe d'humains dans quelques instants. Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant la fâcheuse impression de devoir me rendre compte d'une chose importante.

-Je ne vois pas quel est le problème dans le fait de boire du sang humain, dis-je. Tous les vampires se nourrissent ainsi.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, lâcha Aro. Si le venin n'a pas occulté les êtres important de ta vie, il en a éradiqué tous les détails ... même ceux qui n'en sont pas.

Et je compris enfin, telle l'idiote que j'étais.

-Les Cullen boivent du sang animal, soufflai-je, choquée, en me rappelant de l'image que j'avais d'eux, chassant dans la forêt.

Sitôt la révélation formulée à haute voix, Aro me fixa droit dans les yeux, de ses prunelles d'un rouge laiteux, et je compris la question implicite.

-Ça ne pose aucun problème, maître.

-Parfait, se réjouit Aro. Heidi ? Fais entrer nos… invités.

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais l'imposante porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit, cependant que les vampires de la garde arrivaient de toute part pour prendre part au festin –ou assister à mon premier repas. Heidi entra d'une démarche de mannequin, suivie d'une flopée de touristes, enfants comme adultes, qui admiraient la pièce et prenaient des photos. Félix referma la porte derrière le dernier humain à entrer. Jane, Alec, Démétri, Chelsea, Afton –son compagnon-, Renata, Heidi, Gabriel et tous les autres gardes dont je ne connaissais pas les noms, se postèrent en cercle autour d'eux. Cependant, ils restèrent cois, leur yeux posés sur la « nourriture ». Seul Gabriel détourna les yeux et me regarda.

-Renesmée ? A toi l'honneur d'ouvrir le festin, dit Aro.

J'obéis –que faire d'autre- sans rien ressentir de spécial. Ni pitié, ni assurance. Juste du vide.

Je m'approchai à vitesse normale du cercle d'humains, qui commençaient à s'inquiéter, se rendant compte que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait.

Je stoppai près d'eux, et ils ne firent pas attention à moi, trop occupés à dévisager les yeux rouges des vampires.

Je dévisageai chaque visage au lieu d'attaquer, en me demandant ce que je faisais.

Les gardes s'agitèrent, ne comprenant pas plus que moi mon comportement. Ils s'étonnaient de mon contrôle, moi qui arrivais à me tenir à proximité d'humains alors qu'eux peinaient à obéir l'ordre d'Aro –attendre que je me serve.

Derrière moi, je perçus un soupir d'exaspération mêlé à de la déception. Félix fonça dans le groupe de touristes et attrapa un jeune humain par le gilet, malgré ses cris. Il le plaça devant moi sans ménagement, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il ne me fut pas difficile de saisir que l'ordre venait de Caius.

-Magne-toi, j'ai soif, grogna Félix tout bas, pour que moi seule l'entende.

L'ignorant, je contemplai le garçon, détaillant chaque partie de son visage. Il devait avoir dans les treize ans, car des traits enfantins se mêlaient à une expression plus sérieuse –bien qu'en cet instant, elle soit trop terrifiée pour être qualifiée d'adulte. Des cheveux trop longs aux boucles d'un noir de jais cachaient partiellement ses yeux noisette. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pleines.

De ma main, je caressai légèrement sa joue.

Et soudain, une foule de sentiments me submergea, telle une vague. L'enfant était paniqué, et c'était une litote de dire cela. Il se demandait qui nous étions et ce qui allait lui arriver. Néanmoins, son esprit était bien trop confus pour qu'il envisage le fait que sa vie puisse être en danger. Félix lui faisait mal au bras en le serrant trop fort. Une part de lui éprouvait une fascination à mon égard. Il se demandait qui j'étais, et pour quelle raison un ange comme moi se trouvait avec des monstres comme eux. Cela lui paraissait anormal, mauvais. Il s'étonnai de la tristesse présente sur mes traits, de la froideur qui en ressortait. Je lui faisais presque autant peur que Félix.

Ma main retomba à l'instant où je me rendis compte que j'allais tuer un être humain sans défense. Je ne valais pas mieux que les Volturi. A ce moment précis, j'étais trop horrifiée par moi-même pour m'étonner du fait que je vienne de lire les pensées de quelqu'un. Je sentis des larmes me venir aux yeux. Le trou dans mon cœur s'agrandis et la douleur me broya la poitrine.

-Hé bien, Renesmée ? me héla Aro.

Ce fut à cet instant que je compris que je n'avais que deux solutions. Me rebeller contre les Volturi ou tuer le garçon. Et ni l'une ni l'autre ne me réjouissais. Cependant, il me fallut prendre une décision rapide. Elle me conduisait directement aux enfers, j'en étais consciente.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandai-je à l'enfant.

Je crus un instant que la mâchoire de Félix allait se décrocher, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- Elliot, répondit-il en tremblant.

-C'est très joli. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, lui chuchotai-je tendrement.

L'instant d'après, je plongeai mes crocs dans sa gorge.


	13. Fuir le passé

Chapitre 12

Rapidement, Elliot cessa de se débattre. Ses convulsions s'espacèrent et son cœur ralentit puis finit par s'arrêter. Son regard devint fixe, vide de toute émotion.

De mon côté, je m'abreuvai avec avidité et sauvagerie pour la première fois de mes deux vies. Le sang d'Elliot avait une saveur fruitée, sucrée. Dès que j'y avais goûté, j'avais su que je serais incapable de m'arrêter. J'avalai le sang goulûment, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Alors, je repoussai le cadavre et repris conscience de la réalité. Autour de moi, il n'y avait plus aucun humain vivant. Ayant commencée la première, j'étais la seule à avoir terminé mon repas. Tous les vampires de la garde avaient perdu leur froide réserve pour laisser place à un être plus sauvage et animal… comme moi. C'était à cela que je devais ressembler quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce fut en voyant le reflet de ce que j'étais que je pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait. Toutefois, je ne parvenais pas à être totalement horrifiée. Boire du sang humain m'avait fait oublier, comme lorsque j'étais avec Gabriel. Durant mon repas, pas une seule fois je n'avais ressenti la douleur qui m'avait broyé la poitrine, pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé à Jacob. C'était tellement agréable.

Cependant, l'effet de la drogue qu'était pour moi le sang humain se dissipa peu à peu. J'éprouvais à présent le contraire de ce que j'avais ressenti. Le trou dans ma poitrine revenait, me brûlant cruellement. Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour me retenir de gémir. Une nausée soudaine et violente me prit, et, là où il m'avait irrésistiblement attirée, le sang humain ne fit que me dégoûter au plus haut point. Or, il y en avait partout, étalé sur le sol de marbre.

_Il fallait que je sorte. Tout de suite_.

Je me ruais à l'extérieur et montai le plus rapidement possible les marches menant à ma chambre, la seule pièce où il y avait des cabinets. Je m'y précipitai et vomis tripes et boyaux. Je rendis une bonne partie du sang que j'avais bu. Un puissant mal de tête s'ajouta à mon mal-être. Je me mis à trembler. J'avais tantôt chaud, tantôt froid. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je me roulai en boule et me couchai sur le sol carrelé de ma salle de bain. Je restai plusieurs minutes dans cette position inconfortable, puis la sensation de nausée se dissipa un peu. Ce ne fut pas le cas du trou dans mon cœur, mais j'en profitai pour me relever. Derechef, je chancelai, mais me forçai à rester debout. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être faible.

Je sentis l'odeur de Gabriel une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte de ma salle de bain. Poli, contrairement aux autres.

-Oui ? marmonnai-je.

Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un regard inquiet sur moi. Ses prunelles étaient d'un rouge encore plus vif que d'habitude, signe qu'il s'était repu de sang humain.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mentis-je.

De toute évidence, il ne me crut pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait le lui disait : mon teint blafard, les larmes sur mes joues … Et il avait fait des études de médecine, quand il était humain.

-Tu es toute blanche, pourtant, objecta-t-il.

-Ah bon, marmottai-je, faute de trouver une réponse plus intelligente.

Une petite voix me cria que l'ancienne moi aurait répliqué un truc sarcastique dans le genre « c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ». Cette idée me déprima et me déplut profondément je la rejetai violemment hors de ma tête.

Pourquoi mon subconscient ne comprenait-il pas cela ? Je. N'étais. Plus. Renesmée. Cullen. Rien que penser ce nom me fit me sentir encore plus mal.

Gabriel soupira. Il soupirait souvent, en ma présence. Je me demandais pourquoi il me tenait compagnie, si je l'exaspérais autant. Cependant, je ne me risquerais pas à le lui demander, parce que j'avais besoin de lui, même si c'était terriblement égoïste. Mais je me fichais d'être égoïste.

Le vampire s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains. Même si ce contact me répugnait, je le laissais faire. Et j'attendis. Si le trou dans ma poitrine et la sensation de manque ne diminua pas d'un poil, tous les souvenirs blessants de Jacob et de ma famille s'envolèrent aussitôt. Gabriel avait sur moi le même effet que le sang humain, sauf que son influence sur mes souvenirs ne se dissipait pas aussi rapidement qu'avec le sang. A présent, je savais à peine qui était Jacob, et ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Je ne me rappelai plus de la cause de la blessure de mon cœur.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais, affirma Gabriel en lâchant mes main –il n'était pas capable de plus, parce que l'odeur de mon sang l'attirait trop, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

-Oui, chuchotai-je.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Moi, aurais-je répondu si j'avais été honnête.

-Rien, mentis-je pour la deuxième fois depuis quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es… tu es bizarre. Tu es toujours triste, tu ne parles pas. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas tuer cet humain ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je.

Cette fois-ci, je disais la vérité. Gabriel secoua sa tête couverte de boucles châtain d'un air découragé. Et il sortit.

-Merci, lançai-je au moment où il passait la porte.

Car, même si je n'en donnais pas l'impression, je lui étais reconnaissante du soulagement qu'il m'apportait.

-De rien, répliqua-t-il sans animosité aucune –je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait jamais, il était juste désespéré par ... mon comportement.

J'eus l'impression que c'était la centième fois que nous avions ces conversations vides de sens –et c'était peut-être le cas. Je restais quelques minutes encore à trainasser dans la salle de bain, sans rien faire en particulier. J'évitai de trop fixer le miroir, qui me renverrait immanquablement une image terrifiante de moi-même. Je me lavais le visage à l'eau froide, ce qui me soulagea grandement. Je souffrais moins, maintenant que Gabriel était passé. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale m'appris qu'il était 10 heures du soir. Je décidai qu'il était temps de me coucher, car je me sentais épuisée –physiquement et moralement-, alors que je n'avais rien fait de particulier. A part assassiner quelqu'un, s'entend.

Ce fut avec un frisson d'appréhension que je m glissais dans mon lit douillet. Mes nuits étaient toujours différentes de mes journées. Durant mon sommeil, j'étais moins proche de la réalité. Il m'arrivait de rêver de mon ancienne vie et de Jacob, d'évènements dont je ne me souvenais pas au réveil.

Et puis, dormir alors que les autres vampires de Volterra ne cessaient nulle activité et se comportaient comme en plein jour était très dérangeant.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par le sommeil.

_La petite fille aux boucles cuivrées s'esclaffe, et son rire aux mille clochettes résonne dans le jardin ensoleillé –une fois n'est pas coutume- de la villa Cullen. Sa robe d'un beau rouge a des tâches vertes et marron et des végétaux y sont accrochés, mais ses yeux chocolat brillent de joie. Le loup au pelage roux, à côté d'elle, lui lèche le visage, et, l'instant suivant, la renverse d'un léger coup de patte. La fillette se prête au jeu et se redresse après quelques roulés-boulés dans l'herbe verte. Elle bondit sur le dos du loup et agrippe ses longs poils comme des rênes._

_Une magnifique blonde, assise à l'ombre d'un parasol en compagnie d'une vampire aux boucles brunes, grince des dents :_

_-Si Nessie ne s'amusait pas autant avec … lui, je les comparerais au petit chaperon rouge et au grand méchant loup. L'innocence et la fragilité face à la force brute._

_-Rose, soupire la brunette, les livres que tu lis à Renesmée ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. Les contes de Charles Perrault sont fictifs, tu devrais les prendre au second degré. Et Jake a toute notre confiance. C'est mon meilleur ami._

_-Jusqu'au jour où il la demandera en mariage, ce qui ne tardera pas, réplique Rosalie. Il suffit de regarder de quel manière ils se comportent l'un envers l'autre. Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra alors ton meilleur ennemi. _

_En effet, Renesmée et Jacob ont cessé de s'agiter. L'enfant est assise entre les pattes avant du loup et lui parle à l'oreille, tandis que ses mains caressent doucement son museau._

_Bella hausse les épaules._

_-Il ne pense pas à elle ainsi, Edward me l'a dit. Tu anticipes trop, Rosalie. Tu crois que je n'ais pas remarqué que tu essayais de liguer Nessie contre Jacob ? Hier encore, tu lui as lu Pierre et le loup, et avant-hier, le loup et les sept chevreaux. Et à chaque fois, le loup est terrifiant, féroce, cruel. Et par dessus le marché, il meurt à la fin. _

_-Je plaide coupable, ricane Rosalie sans une once de regret dans la voix. Et je suis sûre que ta fille adorera les trois petits cochons._

_-Renesmée aime trop Jake, et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse le parallèle entre « son » loup et le méchant loup de tes histoires. Ce que tu fais est vain._

_-Je sais, admet Rose, mais je suis jalouse._

_Bella met une fraction de seconde de plus à répondre, surprise que sa sœur le lui confie si facilement._

_-J'imagine que nous le sommes tous un peu. Il m'a fallu du temps pour admettre que Jacob ne nous remplace pas. Pour l'instant, il est pour Nessie le grand frère protecteur qu'elle n'aura jamais. Ce rôle est fait pour lui car il est le seul à avoir la dose de gaminerie nécessaire pour participer à ces jeux. Irais-tu, toi, te rouler dans l'herbe comme ils le font ?_

_-Non, dit sa sœur avec un sourire fugace, mais seulement parce qu'Alice me tuerait si je salissais mes habits et ceux de Nessie. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous pouvons commencer à ériger une tombe pour notre cher clébard. Alice arrive._

_Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur sœur s'approcher d'une démarche furieuse. Le soleil fait rayonner sa peau, comme incrustée de diamants._

_-Renesmée Carlie Cullen ! hurle Alice, qui, si elle était humaine, perdrait toutes ses dents tellement elle crie fort. Oh mon dieu ! Mais dans quels états sont tes vêtements !_

_Elle pose une main sur son cœur mort, comme si l'état des habits de sa nièce pouvait la foudroyer sur place. Jacob-le-loup toussote pour cacher son fou rire. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Alice fait volte-face._

_-Toi ! vocifère-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. A ta place, je ne me ferais pas remarquer. J'avais fait faire cette robe sur mesure ! Jasper m'a boudé pendant 27 secondes parce que je me suis servie de sa carte bancaire pour la payer!_

_-Je suis désolée tante Alice, débite Renesmée à toute vitesse. Je te promets que la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention. Nous n'avons qu'à aller faire du shopping demain. Et si tu n'as plus d'argent, on peut prendre la carte de papa, il a plein de sous, lui._

_-Tu sais quoi ? lâche Alice avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai très bien éduquée._

_-Je t'adore moi aussi, minaude la fillette. Je peux continuer à jouer avec Jake, maintenant ?_

_-Je t'en prie, chérie, vas-y, acquiesce Alice._

_Renesmée retourne auprès de Jacob d'une démarche dansante traduisant son insouciance enfantine. Elle entortille machinalement les poils du loup autour de son doigt, l'air songeur._

_-Tu sais quoi, Jake ?_

_Signe de négation de la part du loup. Renesmée pose sa main sur son doux museau._

_« __**Je t'aime**__ » lui envoie-t-elle. Jacob lui lèche le bout du nez. Il ouvre sa gueule dotée de dents acérées et secoue le médaillon qui ne quitte jamais le cou de la fillette. La réponse est claire :_

_« __**Plus que ma propre vie**__ »_

Je sentis mon cœur se briser une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine.

Et je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir pour fuir ce rêve.

Fuir, comme je savais si bien le faire.


	14. Pleurer sa perte

Chapitre 13

PDV d'Esmée

Il pleuvait des cordes, ce jour-là, rien d'inhabituel pour une région comme le Yukon, et surtout pour une fin de mois d'avril. J'essayais de m'imaginer que les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur les vitres étaient mes larmes. Parce que pleurer aurait était un soulagement, au stade où nous étions.

Bella était couchée sur le canapé en position fœtale depuis trois bonnes heures. Elle semblait regretter de ne pas pouvoir dormir, la seule solution pour échapper quelques heures à la situation. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Elle portait un vieux gilet de Nessie qui était encore imprégné de son odeur. Edward était scotché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je crois qu'il n'avait même pas la force de la faire autre chose que rester à côté d'elle.

Rosalie, assise sur ce même sofa, se balançait d'avant en arrière. Emmett était assis à côté d'elle et regardait fixement la télé éteinte. Je pouvais sentir d'ici son impression d'être inutile. Emmett avait toujours était le plus fort, il prenait tout à la rigolade et parvenait à détendre les atmosphères les plus lourdes. Sauf que là, réconforter Rosalie, ou encore Edward et Bella relevait de l'impossible.

Jasper et Alice étaient dans leur chambre. C'était très dur pour Jasper, parce qu'il ressentait notre souffrance, additionnée à la sienne, et diffusait des ondes de tristesse partout. C'était tellement difficile pour lui et pour nous qu'il s'isolait souvent pour chasser. Sauf qu'Alice avait autant besoin de lui que Rosalie d'Emmett et Bella d'Edward, alors il ne pouvait pas partir longtemps pour ne pas la laisser seule. C'était grâce à nos âmes-sœurs qu'un jour nous surmonterions la perte de Renesmée. Si nous y parvenions.

Carlisle m'enlaça, et ce simple geste m'apporta un soulagement bienvenu.

-Regarde dans quel état sont nos enfants, murmurai-je tout bas, avec une inquiétude bien maternelle, qui me poussait à me préoccuper d'eux avant de penser à moi.

C'était un nouveau stade de leur deuil, en quelque sorte.

Au début, ils avaient tout nié en bloc, surtout Bella qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Certes, nous avions retrouvé la maison en morceaux et Jacob en train d'agoniser certes, Alice avait vu les Volturi mordre Nessie, et tout le monde savait bien que le poison des vampires était tout aussi mortel pour elle que pour les loups. Mais nous n'avions pas retrouvé Renesmée, et pour Bella c'était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas morte. Si nous ne l'avions pas retenue, elle se serait précipitée à Volterra. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assez d'accord avec elle sur ce point-là.

Mais aller à Volterra, c'était la mort assurée pour nous tous. Et Renesmée n'aurait jamais voulu que sa famille la venge en se faisant tuer. C'est avec ces arguments branlants que nous avions convaincu Bella de rester ici.

En réalité, c'était Alice et Edward qui l'avaient persuadée, bien involontairement. Alice ne voyait plus l'avenir de Renesmée, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Et Edward, en lisant les pensées de sa sœur, s'était résigné : son unique enfant était morte, et il avait sombré dans le désespoir. C'était grâce, ou à cause de lui, que Bella avait accepté l'inacceptable.

J'admirais beaucoup Bella, et j'avais toujours était fière d'elle. C'était la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, avec Emmett. Elle suivait ses convictions jusqu'au bout. Elle s'était raccrochée à l'idée que Renesmée était vivante bien plus longtemps que son mari et ses frères et sœurs. C'était bien plus une battante qu'Edward.

Mais tout cela ne lui servait plus à rien maintenant, parce qu'elle avait arrêté le combat. Au bout d'une semaine ou deux, la maison avait cessé de résonner de gémissements, de pleurs et de cris. Edward et Bella étaient devenus apathiques, et mes autres enfants ne valaient pas mieux.

Seuls Carlisle et moi avions essayé de faire face. C'était notre devoir de parents de veiller sur nos enfants, fussent-ils des adolescents âgés d'une centaine d'années. Nous cachions notre tristesse du mieux que nous le pouvions, nous faisions la conversation (plutôt des monologues, mais bon), nous les emmenions chasser et nous avions prévenu les loups et nos proches, une tâche difficile et épuisante moralement.

Je n'avais pas vraiment expliqué à Charlie ce qui s'était passé, je ne lui avais même pas dit texto que sa petite-fille était morte. Il s'était fâché, avait voulu venir voir Bella, ce que je lui avais déconseillé sans le lui interdire. Peut-être pourrait-il lui apporter un quelconque réconfort…

A l'inverse, j'avas été obligée de narrer la totalité des évènements à la meute de Jacob. Ils étaient en droit de savoir, puisqu'il était leur Alpha. Les loups avaient réagi beaucoup plus violemment que nous en apprenant la nouvelle. Finalement, comme nos conversations téléphoniques ne rimaient à rien, ils avaient décidé de débarquer ici au grand complet, avec la totale : la meute, les imprégnées et les anciens. Ils devaient arriver dans la soirée. Ils logeaient chez nous, parce que l'hôtel le plus proche était à Whitehorse, à cinquante kilomètres d'ici, et qu'ils n'affectionnaient pas la conduite rapide. Tout le monde devrait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, mais d'une part nos relations étaient bonnes depuis plusieurs années, et d'autre part, l'heure n'était pas aux chamailleries immatures.

Il nous restait, avant leur arrivée, une tâche difficile à remplir : traîner nos enfants dehors et les faire chasser pour éviter tout risque, avec les loups et les humains qui débarquaient en nombre.

-Emmett ? appelai-je sans hausser le ton, commençant par le plus facile. Il faut qu'on aille chasser, avec les loups qui arrivent.

-Oui M'man, acquiesça-t-il.

Je fus peinée qu'il ne m'appelle ainsi, d'instinct, que dans une situation dramatique. Emmett releva doucement Rosalie du canapé.

Laissant le plus difficile (Edward et Bella) pour la fin, je grimpai les escaliers et entrai dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Ils étaient enlacés sur leur lit, se réconfortant mutuellement. Alice était vêtue d'un tee-shirt que je lui avais déjà vu, preuve de sa tristesse. Je tâchai d'envoyer une vague de joie vers Jasper.

-On va à la chasse, vous venez ?

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur, puis me suivirent au salon. Je secouai doucement Bella et Edward.

-Allons chasser, les enfants.

Bella leva vers moi des yeux noirs –elle ne s'était pas repue depuis longtemps- et secoua sa tête brune. Je regardai mon fils, désespérée.

_Edward, vous devez vous nourrir_. _Aide-moi_.

Jasper s'agenouilla près de Bella et lui envoya une vague de soif. C'était très rusé de sa part. Il posa sa main sur son bras.

-Allez viens, Bells.

Elle lui montra les dents, dégagea son bras et s'agrippa au gilet d'Edward.

_Edward, _persistai-je_. Des humains arrivent ce soir._

Dans un soupir à peine audible, Edward prit la main de Bella et se leva. Elle le suivit sans protester davantage.

Nous sortîmes tous les huit de la villa, sous la pluie. Je songeai tristement qu'en temps normal Alice et Rosalie auraient pesté haut et fort contre les gouttes d'eau qui mouillaient leur cheveux Emmett les auraient sans doute arrosées et Rose l'aurait frappé. Au lieu de ça, nous courûmes silencieusement vers un troupeau d'élans, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je lâchai la main de Carlisle et m'abreuvai avidement du sang d'une femelle. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que Bella n'avait pas bougé. Son regard était levé vers le ciel nuageux et elle ne semblait pas consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Je cherchai Edward du regard –il se nourrissait avec férocité, à quelques mètres de là.

-Bella, viens te désaltérer, lui dis-je gentiment.

Elle plissa les yeux, l'air déboussolé. Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas à même de chasser, Emmett lui attrapa un élan et le lui tendit. Sans un regard ou remerciement, elle se jeta sur sa proie. Quelques instants plus tard, ses habits étaient tachés de sang. Je considérai comme une amélioration le fait que Bella et Edward acceptent de se nourrir. Les premières semaines, il avait été impossible de les faire bouger.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, et chacun reprit sa posture habituelle. J'emmenai Bella dans son dressing elle poussa un petit geignement en s'éloignant d'Edward. Je lui donnai des vêtements propres, histoire de ne pas effrayer nos invités.

Une heure passa ainsi. Le seul changement notable fut que la pluie s'arrêta. Vers 18 heures, une forte odeur de chien mouillé, accentuée par l'humidité, se manifesta. Une dizaine de voitures de location –les loups étaient venus en avion- se garèrent devant la villa. Carlisle et moi plaquâmes des sourires postiches sur nos visages de marbres et nous ouvrîmes la porte. Toute la meute était là : Sam et Emily, Paul et Rachel, Jared et Kim, Embry, Quil (sans Claire qui, à 11 ans, était trop jeune pour venir), Leah, Seth, Brady, Colin, sept jeunes loups dont je ne connaissais pas les noms, Sue Clearwater, Billy, et Quil l'ancien.

Sam et Emily semblaient vieillis, paraissant plus que leurs 26 ans. De plus, Emily était enceinte de presque 9 mois. Rachel -la sœur de Jacob-, Billy, Quil, Embry et Seth paraissaient désespérément tristes, cela me fit mal au cœur de les voir ainsi.

-Bonjour, souffla Carlisle.

Nous les invitâmes à entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Seuls les petits nouveaux semblaient gênés ou mal à l'aise, plissant le nez à cause de notre odeur. Je proposai une chaise à Emily qui paraissait fatiguée. Emmett et Rosalie regardèrent les loups comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires moustiques. Bella et Edward, eux, ne les regardèrent pas tout court.

-Hey, balança Emmett dans le vide, sans les regarder davantage.

Emmett associable. J'aurais tout vu.

A cet instant précis, alors que je tentais de réfréner ma détresse pour rester polie, Edward releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient noirs alors qu'il venait de se nourrir. Cela aurait dû m'alerter. Sauf que j'étais juste contente qu'il ait enfin une réaction face à ce qui l'entourait.

Mon fils fixait un des jeunes loups que je ne connaissais pas avec un regard terrifiant –un regard de prédateur- et ses lèvres étaient retroussées. Cela aussi aurait dû m'alerter.

Mais je ne fis pas un geste, indécise et inquiète. Personne ne fit aucun geste, en fait, sauf Edward.

Tout le monde était bien trop choqué, à ce moment, pour s'interposer quand Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, deuxième du nom, bondit à la gorge du jeune loup sans raison apparente.


	15. Apprendre à se battre

Chapitre 14

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent si brusquement que je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à mon environnement, bien qu'il fasse encore nuit.

Mon réveil fut extrêmement désagréable, vu le contraste entre mon rêve –ambiance colorée et joyeuse- et la réalité –tristesse, froideur.

Tout en étouffant un soupir, je me levai. Mon horloge-réveil indiquait 3 heures du matin. J'avais encore sommeil mais je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter mes propres songes. Ce dernier m'avait épuisée et avait provoqué une vague de nostalgie envers mon ancienne vie. Nostalgie qui m'avait dégoûtée et que je m'étais efforcée de réfréner. De plus, ce rêve avait anéanti le soulagement qu'avait apporté Gabriel à mon cœur blessé, dont la faille s'était rouverte aussitôt.

Je me sentais nauséeuse, comme la veille. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et prit une douche, qui ne m'apporta nul réconfort. L'envie de vomir s'accentua et j'eus tout juste le temps de me précipiter sur les cabinets. Je ne vomis pratiquement rien, juste de la bile et du un peu de sang. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que j'avais ingurgité. J'étais sûre et certaine que c'était le sang humain qui me rendait malade. Si je me fiais à mes rares souvenirs, je n'en avais jamais bu auparavant. Comme hier, le mal de tête suivit les nausées. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder s'il y avait du paracétamol dans l'armoire à pharmacie, parce que souffrir physiquement ne me gênait pas. Certes, c'était désagréable, mais davantage supportable que les blessures morales.

La fatigue eut raison de moi en quelques minutes. Ce fut sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain que je me rendormis, bien contre mon gré. Je me réveillai vers 7 heures du matin, courbaturée. Je n'avais pas rêvé de ma vie passé, à mon soulagement, et j'étais plus reposée. Je me redressai et m'agrippai machinalement au lavabo pour m'aider à me relever. Ce fut involontairement que mon visage se retrouva à hauteur du miroir qui surplombait ledit lavabo. J'amorçai mon geste habituel visant à ne pas me regarder, mais un éclat rouge sur mon visage retînt mon attention. Prise d'une curiosité morbide, je contemplai pour la première fois depuis des semaines mon reflet.

Je me retins de hurler tant j'étais ébahie.

Mes yeux étaient rouges sang.

C'était la première chose qui se remarquait sur ma figure. Mes pupilles étaient d'un rouge soutenu et sanglant, bien plus vif que celui de Gabriel. Mes iris reflétaient une souffrance intense.

Horrifiée, je fus pourtant incapable de stopper mon examen détaillé de mon visage. La fille dans la glace était d'une pâleur extrême sa peau prenait un faible teint jaunâtre-verdâtre qui lui conférait un air maladif. De grands cernes noirs s'étiraient sous ses yeux, trahissant un épuisement moral et physique. Ses cheveux, bien que naturellement brillants, semblaient morts et pendaient lamentablement de part et d'autre de son visage. Malgré tout cela, l'inconnue dans le miroir restait belle, mais d'une beauté insoutenable, difficile à regarder. Mes yeux accrochèrent une cicatrice, dissimulée par mes cheveux, qui avait la forme d'un croissant de lune. A cet endroit, ma peau prenait une couleur argentée je tapotai légèrement cette zone de mon doigt et ne ressentis qu'un picotement à peine douloureux.

Enfin, je remarquai une zone un peu bleutée, sur mon front. Elle était à peine visible quand j'appuyai dessus une sourde douleur irradia ma tête. Je me demandai un instant ce qu'elle faisait là, avant de me souvenir que dans ma vie d'avant, Jacob et moi avions été attaqués par _quelque chose_,avant que les Volturi ne me trouvent. On ne m'avait pas donné de plus amples informations.

Je détournai lâchement mes yeux de la glace.

Il était temps que j'aille m'entraîner. Tous les matins, les gardes Volturi combattaient entre eux, ce qui leur permettait d'améliorer leurs capacités physiques et leurs pouvoirs. Je n'y participais que depuis peu, sur ordre d'Aro qui se chargeait de toute décision me concernant. J'enfilai un jogging confortable et souple. Je rejoignis Gabriel, dont la suite jouxtait la mienne. Il me tendit la main, geste machinal auquel j'étais habituée. Je soupirai devant le soulagement qu'il m'apportait au contact de nos main.

-Bonjour, me salua-t-il en souriant. Bien dormi ?

Poser la question était une vieille habitude humaine qu'il avait conservée depuis sa transformation. J'acquiesçai, mentant une fois de plus. Nous descendîmes quatre étages avant de parvenir dans une grande pièce vide de tout mobilier. Les vampires de la garde n'étaient pas tous présents car ils étaient tous des soldats aguerris l'entraînement n'était obligatoire que pour les nouveaux, tels que Gabriel ou moi. Il y avait là Jane –je dissimulai difficilement une grimace-, Démétri, Félix, Chelsea, Renata et Aro. J'haussai les sourcils, surprise. Il n'observait pas très souvent nos séances de combats. Je ne savais pas si je devais considérer cela comme bien ou mal.

Nous commençâmes tout d'abord par les affrontements physiques. J'avais Démétri comme adversaire. Je plissai le front, concentrée. Mes atouts et mes faiblesses étaient différentes de celles des vampires communs : j'étais moins forte qu'un vampire normal, mais plus rapide et agile mon don pouvait me servir pour aveugler mes adversaires mais j'avais parfois du mal à l'utiliser.

Démétri attaqua le premier, fonçant sur moi à une vitesse phénoménale je l'esquivai de justesse. Nous tournoyâmes l'un autour de l'autre pour chercher une faille dans la défense de l'adversaire. Je guettai le moment où il ne serait plus face à moi. Lui, au contraire, pouvait m'attaquer de face il était assez fort pour cela. J'en fis les frais quand, d'une habile manœuvre, il me renversa. Je tombai sur le dos, sa main sur mon cou me maintenant au sol. D'instinct, mes mains frappèrent son torse dans le but de le repousser, mais je n'avais pas assez de force et il resta de marbre.

Derrière moi, j'entendis Jane jubiler. Démétri appuyai de plus en plus sur mon cou cependant, je savais qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas m'arracher la tête car on ne pouvait pas recoller les morceaux de mon corps comme avec un vampire basique et Aro ne permettrait pas ma mort.

Alors, je changeai de méthode mes mains quittèrent son torse et tirèrent sur le bras qui me retenait au sol. Alors que mes doigts touchaient la surface de sa peau de glace, quelque chose de très curieux se produisit.

J'_entendis_ ses pensées.

_Je t'arracherais bien la tête si je pouvais, sale petite m…_

La sensation que Démétri parlait dans ma tête me surpris plus que le venin contenu dans ses pensées. D'étonnement, je lâchai prise. Il en profita pour me soulever et m'envoyer bouler contre un mur, qui, heureusement, était solide.

Je me relevai rapidement, parce que cette fois-ci, je savais quoi faire. Je courus vers lui, visant son cou. Au dernier moment, je changeai de cible et agrippai son bras. J'avais l'impression qu'une moitié des cellules de ma main avaient pour fonction de lui envoyer des images, cependant que l'autre part lisait ses pensées. Je lui envoyai une image de moi le tuant déstabilisé, il cessa de bouger, son horizon rempli de l'image envoyée. Démétri amorça quelques mouvements maladroits et désorganisés, que je n'eus aucun mal à parer puisque je lisais également ses pensées dès que j'effleurais sa peau.

Je lui arrachai violemment un bras et il hurla. Aro me fit signe d'arrêter, l'air satisfait de ma cruauté. Je tendis son bras à Démétri, fière de moi depuis … longtemps. Je n'étais pas la seule Gabriel paraissait impressionné, Jane et les autres vampires étaient dépités et Aro semblait sur le point d'applaudir.

-Fascinant ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as usé de ton don d'illusion pour le déconcentrer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois que tu y parviens. Bravo, Renesmée.

-Merci, maître, le remerciai-je.

J'omis volontairement de préciser que j'avais lu les pensées de Démétri en le touchant car ce nouveau don, comme tombé du ciel, m'effrayait un peu. De plus, je n'avais qu'un contrôle restreint sur celui-ci, puisque je n'avais lu dans les pensées que de deux personnes seulement : Elliot et Démétri. Pour finir, mon instinct me poussait à cacher à Aro ce nouveau pouvoir, histoire de ne pas augmenter la fascination bizarre qu'il éprouvait envers moi.

-Renesmée, je pense qu'il est possible pour toi d'explorer une nouvelle facette de ton don, lança Aro.

Je masquai ma surprise avec peine. Avait-il deviné ma faculté nouvelle à entrer dans la tête des gens ?

-Maître ?

-Tu transmets des images aux personnes par le biais de tes mains. Arriverais-tu à faire la même chose… sans contact physique ?

-Je l'ignore, admis-je. Ce serait difficile d'y parvenir, je pense.

-Il sera simple de savoir si tu en es capable, rétorqua Aro. Une expérience facile …

A cet instant, Gabriel se tendit légèrement. Si mon attention n'était pas autant focalisée sur lui, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Jane très chère ? appela Aro d'une voix doucereuse.

-Oui maître, répondit-elle.

Dans sa voix, on percevait sans mal une grande satisfaction. Tous les muscles de mon corps se raidirent. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui m'attendait. Jane Volturi soutînt mon regard, victorieuse. Cependant, si je me préparais à affronter la douleur, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais peur, car je ne craignais nulle autre souffrance que celle du cœur.

Un gémissement de pure douleur retentit soudainement. Je sursautai, réalisant qu'il n'émanait pas de moi, mais de Gabriel. Le corps de celui-ci se convulsait violemment sur le sol, en proie au don de Jane. Comme en réponse à sa douleur, mon cœur se tordit. Dans un geste protecteur, je plaquai mes bras contre ma poitrine. Le visage de celui que je m'efforçais d'oublier apparut devant moi, si net et si réel que je manquai de tomber par terre. Son regard noir comme l'encre, rempli d'un sentiment que je ne voulais pas nommer, me cloua sur place. « Je t'aime » me dit-il avec conviction, comme une évidence. Sa voix vibra à mes oreilles. « Va-t-en », voulus-je lui crier, mais mes cordes vocales ne répondirent pas. A défaut de chasser le fantôme, _mon_ fantôme, je dirigeai mes yeux vers Jane, qui usait toujours de son don sur Gabriel. Je me précipitai vers mon ami, désespérée. La silhouette de Jacob me suivit, déconcertante tant elle était réaliste. Je posai mes mains sur le front de Gabriel. « Tout va bien » lui envoyai-je en tentant d'être réconfortante. Il cessa de gémir, mais pas de se convulser j'en déduisis que mon don n'avait fait action qu'à moitié. Je fusillai la cruelle vampire du regard. « Je vais te tuer » pensai-je, folle de rage. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à mon front, tellement réfléchir logiquement et rapidement avec le spectre à mes côtés était malaisé. Finalement, je tendis la paume de mes mains vers Jane, mais sans la toucher, de crainte qu'elle dirige son pouvoir vers moi. « Arrête ça. Immédiatement », lui ordonnai-je en priant pour qu'elle reçoive l'ordre. A mon grand soulagement, mon pouvoir fonctionna elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, déboussolée, cependant que Gabriel cessait de s'agiter. Je soupirai de soulagement. Ja… non, l'apparition, me fixa avec curiosité, comme si elle se demandait ce que je faisais. Non, c'était stupide ce n'était qu'un … qu'une image dénuée de sentiments sortie tout droit de mon imagination.

-Magnifique ! s'exclama Aro, ravi. Vingt-sept secondes seulement ! C'est surprenant, dès le premier essai en plus ! Tu es vraiment prometteuse, Renesmée.

Mon courroux, à présent, se dirigea vers lui. Je notai au passage que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je ressentais un sentiment fort.

Comment avait-il pu faire souffrir un de ses soldats pour développer mon don ? Et n'avait-il pas promis de m'offrir une nouvelle vie, sans traces du passé, sans rien pour me le rappeler ? Or, n'y avait-il pas le spectre de celui que j'avais perdu qui flottait à mes côtés en ce moment même ?

Je fis quelques pas rendus énergiques par la fureur dans la direction de mon maître, avant d'être rattrapée par une main glaciale qui se glissa dans la mienne. Gabriel me regarda avec gentillesse, et je vis le fantôme se disperser dans l'air pour disparaître, comme s'il l'avait chassé –ce qui, encore une fois, était ridicule c'était juste la fin de mon délire passager. Au contact de la main de Gabriel, un changement s'opéra en moi ma colère s'envola, mon état redevint passif. Toute envie de meurtre disparut de mon cœur, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Merci, maître, lâchai-je d'une voix placide.

-C'est moi qui te remercie, minauda Aro. Ton entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer tous les deux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte, et les gardes s'écartèrent devant nous. Non, pas devant nous devant moi. Je réalisai avec un train de retard qu'ils me craignaient.

Après tout, j'avais réussi à stopper l'infernal don de Jane, et j'étais la seule à le pouvoir. De plus, je pouvais lire occasionnellement dans les pensées, ce qu'ils ignoraient toutefois.

J'étais devenue en quelques heures une adversaire de taille.

Une étrange satisfaction se répandit en moi après cette conclusion.

J'étais devenue quelqu'un à leurs yeux.

Quelqu'un de très puissant.

Les yeux brillants de convoitise d'Aro, qui vrillaient mon dos, me le confirmaient.


	16. Annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles

Chapitre 15

PDV d'Edward

-Bonjour, dit poliment Carlisle aux loups qui arrivaient.  
-Entrez donc, les invita Esmée avec gentillesse.  
L'odeur de chien me piqua davantage les narines. Malgré mon instinct de vampire qui me dictait de le faire, je ne jetai pas un regard à la meute qui entrait. J'eus envie de me boucher les oreilles en entendant leurs pensées qui bourdonnaient comme une nuée d'abeilles, mais faire un seul mouvement était au dessus de mes forces.  
...pauvre Bella et pauvre Edward. J'ais de la peine pour eux.  
...mon fils et ma belle-fille. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
... heureusement que je n'ai pas dit à Charlie que je venais ici, voir Bella dans cet état aurait été terrible pour lui.  
...mon meilleur pote. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans lui ?  
... c'est un chef génial, on a besoin de lui.  
... ils ont l'air vraiment triste, comme des humains normaux. Ca me fait mal au cœur.  
...j'aurais dû passer plus de temps avec eux deux. Ils me manquent.  
J'avais envie de leur hurler d'arrêter, de taire leurs pensées pleines de tristesse et de sollicitude. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Personne, à ma part Bella et moi, ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était de perdre un enfant, d'avoir l'impression qu'un morceau de votre cœur s'était déchiré.  
-Hey, entendis-je Emmett dire à travers le brouillard qui m'entourait.  
Emmett associable, j'aurais tout vu, désespéra mentalement Esmée.  
Soudain, je n'écoutai plus les pensées des autres, parce que mon attention se focalisa sur celles d'un jeune loup que je n'avais jamais vu. Certes, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais je le connaissais par les pensées de Renesmée. C'était le loup qui lui avait cassé le bras. Ben.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ces buveurs de sang sont comme anéanties par la perte de leur demi-sangsue. Mon regard devint noir comme l'encre –je le savais grâce à Esmée qui l'avait remarqué et s'en inquiétait mentalement.  
Peut-être que Jake m'a vraiment sauvé la vie en plus de celle de la chose quand il m'a empêché de la tuer. Je suis sûr qu'ils m'auraient réduit en bouillie si je n'étais pas déjà dans le coma.  
Mes lèvres dévoilèrent mes dents. C'était maintenant qu'il allait être réduit en bouillie. Il avait appelé ma fille « la chose ».  
Finalement, les dirigeants de ces statues nous ont rendus au moins un service en liquidant le monstre du Loch Ness, ce qui n'enlève rien à leurs torts mais...  
Il ne termina jamais sa phrase parce que je lui sautai dessus, furieux. Je voulais le tuer, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pensé, mais aussi pour des choses dont il n'était pas le responsable, comme la mort de ma fille. J'avais besoin d'un coupable sur qui rejeter la faute, et celui-ci était tout trouvé.  
Il allait payer.

PDV de Carlisle

Nous ne nous dégelâmes qu'après le saut d'Edward.  
Le loup attaqué par mon fils se transforma – et cassa des bibelots au passage-; Bella leva des yeux paniqués vers son mari ; les autres loups-garous formèrent un mur protecteur devant les humains ; Esmée et moi nous précipitâmes pour retenir Edward.  
Entre nos bras, il se débattit comme un forcené en criant des paroles incompréhensibles. Emmett nous aida et l'éloigna de force de l'animal. Je m'avançai vers ce dernier et constatai que ses blessures superficielles guérissaient à vue d'œil. Je reportai mon attention sur les imprécations sans aucun sens de mon fils aîné.  
-Il n'a rien à faire ici ! hurla-t-il, déchaîné. C'est lui qui avait attaqué Renesmée !  
Moi, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et même Bella eûmes un léger sursaut de surprise en comprenant de qui il parlait. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait levé la main sur ma petite-fille avant sa ... disparition. Je me rappelais parfaitement –mémoire vampirique oblige- du jour où Renesmée était revenue vivre avec nous au Canada avec un bras cassé suite à une altercation avec un jeune loup du nom de Ben. Edward avait été grognon pendant plusieurs jours, furieux que quelqu'un ait osé lui faire du mal. S'il n'avait pas débarqué à la Push pour lui régler son compte, c'était parce que Jacob l'avait déjà fait.  
Un instant, Emmett sembla à deux doigts de lâcher Edward, mais il se ravisa. Les loups défendraient sûrement Ben et nous avions besoin d'amis et non d'ennemis.  
-Je te croyais dans le coma, fis-je remarquer au loup qui grondait sourdement.  
-Il s'en est sorti, justifia Sam, mal à l'aise. Nous ne nous serions pas permis de l'amener si Jacob n'était pas impliqué. Il est notre alpha à tous.  
-Comme s'il se préoccupait de Jacob ! éructa Edward, hors de lui. Il n'aurait jamais attaqué ma fille si c'était le cas ! Il est aveuglé par la haine qu'il voue aux vampires !  
-Toi aussi, tu es aveuglé par la haine, répliqua doucement Esmée. Calme-toi.  
Il cessa de se débattre entre leurs bras, mais il conserva sa posture d'attaque et son regard noirci par les envies de meurtres.  
-Ben devrait rester à l'extérieur, par prudence, lançai-je en voyant qu'Edward n'était pas le seul à avoir un comportement agressif –Rosalie et Emmett grondaient et montraient les dents.  
-Bien sûr, répliqua Sam avec précipitation. Je suis désolé, il n'aurait pas dû venir.  
Il jeta un regard éloquent à l'animal, qui sortit de la villa d'un bond rageur. Personne ne s'inquiéta de ce qu'il allait faire. Je sentais que ses rapports avec ses frères et sœur de meute s'étaient restreints depuis qu'il avait tenté de tuer l'imprégnée de leur alpha.  
Sur ces entrefaites, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent au salon. Cela n'état pas très poli de leur part sachant que les Quileute étaient là depuis dix bonnes minutes et qu'ils étaient dotés d'une ouïe vampirique, mais nous étions au dessus de ce genre de considérations.  
-Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis quelques heures, je me trompe ? s'enquit Esmée d'une voix creuse. Vous devriez passez à table, nous traiterons des sujets difficiles après.  
Cette proposition ne sembla pas ravir tout le monde, en particulier les proches de Jacob, mais les loups étaient tous trop affamé pour protester.  
Esmée cuisina en grande quantité des plats qui s'avérèrent délicieux. Quand on la complimenta, une moue triste vint habiter son visage. D'ordinaire, c'était pour Renesmée et Jacob qu'elle cuisinait.  
Mon attention se posa sur Emily, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. A ce stade-ci, elle avait besoin de repos et d'immobilité. Qu'elle soit venue prouvait à quel point les membres de la meute étaient attachés les uns aux autres.  
Quand tout le monde eût fini de manger, Jared recula bruyamment sa chaise :  
-Je ne veux pas paraître malpoli, mais on aimerait bien avoir des explications et en savoir plus sur notre Alpha et Renesmée.  
Traduction : dans quel état étaient-ils.  
Esmée me regarda, du désespoir dans ses belles prunelles or, et ce que j'y vis me convainquis de prendre les choses en main. Nous les emmenâmes dans le grand salon où se trouvaient déjà Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Je n'étais pas sûr que relater les faits devant eux soit une bonne idée, mais ils nous entendraient même si n'étions pas dans la même pièce.  
Je me raclai la gorge cependant que les Quileute s'installaient un peu partout.  
-Heu... vous le savez déjà, je crois : ma petite-fille et Jacob étaient à Montgomery –lieu de leur lune de miel- quand les Volturi ont débarqué là-bas. Alice les a vus et nous nous y sommes rendus le plus rapidement possible, mais cette décision a été prise au dernier moment et nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous avons trouvé Jacob agonisant ; il avait manifestement été mordu par un Volturi. Renesmée... nous ne l'avons pas trouvée, en réalité. Mais Alice a vu Félix la mordre, et le venin vampirique est censé être mortel pour ceux de son espèce. De plus, son avenir reste invisible.  
J'avais récité mon texte d'une voix atone, vide de tout sentiment, comme une pièce de théâtre mal jouée. Ne pas penser à ce que je racontais était le seul moyen pour ne pas sombrer dans le même état que nos enfants.  
La plupart de nos interlocuteurs virèrent au blanc et Emily se mit à pleurer, vite suivie par Rachel. Ils savaient déjà tout cela –grâce à nos conversations téléphoniques- mais m'écouter le leur dire en face était un choc pour eux. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre.  
-Je ne comprends pas, articula Embry avec difficulté. Pourquoi les Volturi ont-ils fait ça ? Et comment est-ce qu'ils ont su où ils passaient leur lune de miel ?  
J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Alice me devança :  
-C'est ma faute, en vérité, avoua-t-elle, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Je leur ai envoyé un faire-part de mariage. C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont venus.  
Esmée bondit littéralement vers elle, et la serra dans ses bras.  
-Non, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle, c'est faux. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
-Ce sont les Volturi les seuls coupables, appuya Jasper. Nous sommes un clan trop puissant et ils ont sauté sur le prétexte qu'était le mariage entre deux races ennemies pour nous attaquer.  
-Oui, confirmai-je. Je pense que c'est le prétexte qu'ils utilisent. La plupart des vampires détestent les loups-garous alors ils soutiendront leurs actes, si on les leur reproche.  
Un silence pesant suivit mes paroles. Tout le monde ruminait sa tristesse. Billy changea de sujet, estimant que tout avait été dit, et il prononça les mots que personne n'osait dire, d'une voix enrouée par l'angoisse :  
-Et Jacob dans tout ça ? Vous êtes restés vagues au téléphone. Est-ce que vous l'avez sauvé ?  
Nous ne lui avions rien dit, en fait, nous contentant d'éluder –seul Sam et quelques membres de la meute étaient au courant. Billy commençait à se faire vieux et un choc de cette taille n'était pas conseillé. Mais à présent, il était temps de lui avouer la vérité. Même s'il semblait s'en douter.  
-Eh bien ...  
Il se crispa, attendant le pire –et il avait raison- ; Sue posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
-On a fait ce qu'on a pu, pour le sauver, vraiment. Mais je pense que la disparition de Nessie n'a pas joué en sa faveur, et le venin s'est vite propagé et...  
Je tournai autour du port, ils en étaient conscients.  
-La vérité, docteur Cullen ? réclama Billy d'une voix blanche.  
Je pris une inutile inspiration pour me donner le courage de briser l'espoir que je lisais dans ses yeux.  
-Je suis désolé. Jacob est dans le coma.


	17. Changer de régime

Chapitre 16

Les humains étaient revenus.  
Heidi amenait des groupes de touristes au moins une fois par semaine. Comme j'en avait vu passer deux depuis le groupe auquel Elliot faisait partie, j'en déduisis que cela faisait un mois et environ sept jours que j'étais ici et trois semaines que je ne m'étais pas nourrie.  
En fait, depuis mon arrivée je n'avait tué qu'un seul humain. Cela avait suffi à me garder dans un état passable, sans plus. Les trois jours suivants mon repas, j'avais été d'une force physique équivalente à celle d'un vrai vampire, puis mon énergie était retombée et j'étais vite redevenue faible ; l'utilisation de mon don et de ses « extensions » relevait d'une grande concentration de ma part. Je savais que c'était mes étranges vomissements qui étaient la cause de ma dénutrition. Aro s'était étonné, avait tenté de me convaincre de me nourrir quand les groupes d'humains passaient, mais j'avais refusé, arguant que c'était mon entraînement physique qui me fatiguait.  
Cependant, je savais qu'aujourd'hui je n'y couperais pas. Tout en marchant derrière Gabriel, je tentais de trouver un moyen pour avouer à Aro que le sang humain me répugnait. Mais que lui dire ? Les demi-vampires normaux aimaient le sang humain, j'en étais sûre. Une de mes hypothèses était que le régime végétarien des Cullen avait modifié mon organisme, qui n'acceptait plus le sang humain. Mais si Aro ne m'accordait plus sa confiance après ça ? Et si Gabriel ne voulait plus de moi comme amie ? Si j'ignorais ce qu'il me faisait ni s'il en était conscient, je savais que je ne survivrais pas sans lui. L'idée d'être abandonnée de Gabriel me fit prendre une décision : j'allais boire du sang humain pour me nourrir et ignorer les protestations de mon corps, même si ça signifiait tomber malade. Peut-être que je m'y habituerais, à la longue.  
Pour le côté émotionnel, je pouvais passer outre. Être apitoyée par des humains pleurnichards me rendrait trop humaine, comme je l'étais avant. Je les tuerai. Point.  
Ce fut avec la certitude inébranlable que tout se passerait bien que nous entrâmes dans la salle où Aro et ses frères passaient le plus clair de leur temps, assis sur leurs trônes de marbre. Les humains étaient déjà présents. En réalité, le carnage commença une milliseconde après notre entrée dans la salle par une porte latérale.  
Je tournais autour de la masse formée par les prédateurs et leurs proies, tentant de repérer un humain n'ayant pas encore été attaqué. Les vampires pouvaient être très agressifs si on leur disputait leur nourriture. Non loin de moi, Jane électrisait Félix pour lui voler la femme dont il buvait le sang, tandis que Démétri et Chelsea tiraient sur un corps écartelé.  
Rapidement, le sol se couvrit de sang et de bouts de chairs. Je me demandais distraitement qui avait la dure tâche de faire le ménage. Gabriel, les yeux rouges vif, arriva près de moi me tendit gentiment un homme à demi-mort qui n'était pas entamé à en juger par la propreté de son corps. D'un point de vue humain, le geste pouvait passer pour barbare, mais chez les vampires c'était simplement une marque de sympathie.  
J'attrapai un de ses bras et le portai à ma bouche, faisant abstraction de ma répugnance. Je mordis dans la chair molle, que mes dents déchirèrent sans peine, et j'attendis.  
Un flot de sang envahit ma gorge asséché.  
Puis tout dégénéra.  
Beurk !  
Le sang n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Son goût de rouille m'irrita la gorge à un point tel que je fus incapable de déglutir. Je le crachais, réflexe instinctif et involontaire. Le liquide épais et rouge dégoulina de ma bouche et tacha mes vêtements.  
Interdite, je fixai ma chemise rougie, le sang tout autour de moi, l'homme à mes pieds.  
L'odeur me piqua le nez et ma tête se mit à tourner.  
Ma vision devint floue, et, avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je m'évanouis.

Deux voix familières conversaient non loin de moi, mais interpréter leurs paroles était fatiguant ; je n'en saisissais que des bribes, mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre qu'elles parlaient de moi.  
« ... ne supporte ... sang humain... jamais vu ça... »  
« ...peut-être que c'est son régime d'avant qui... »  
« ... impossible...illogique... autre chose...»  
« ...ai une hypothèse, maître... simple supposition ... je pense que ... »  
«...à vérifier... peu probable... n'en parle pas...»  
Cette dernière phrase s'apparentait à du charabia pour moi, d'autant plus que je n'entendais pas tout.  
« Elle se réveille, maître »  
Cette fois-ci, je perçus l'intégralité de la phrase et reconnus son auteur –Gabriel. Je papillonnai des paupières et ouvris les yeux. J'étais couchée dans mon lit, et la forte lumière qui traversait les rideaux tirés me prouvait que je n'avais pas dormi trop longtemps. Aro –la première voix- et Gabriel se tenaient à la gauche de mon lit.  
Mes idées s'assemblèrent et je me souvins que j'avais fait un malaise à cause de la répugnance que m'inspirait le sang humain. Mes joues devinrent brûlantes de honte. Quel vampire digne de ce nom ne pouvait pas boire de sang ? C'était contre nature !  
-D'après ce que m'a dit Gabriel, attaqua Aro, tu ne peux plus boire de sang humain. Il nous faut trouver une solution. Que tu boives du sang animal est exclu.  
Evidemment. Boire du sang animal me rapprocherait de mon ancienne vie et multiplierais ma peine. De plus, je doutais que mon organisme l'accepte pour autant.  
-Penses-tu que la nourriture humaine te conviendrait ? poursuivis Aro.  
Craignant d'avoir mal entendu, je fixai ses yeux rouges laiteux, qui reflétaient le sérieux de sa proposition.  
Tentée par celle-ci –avais-je une autre option ?-, j'y réfléchis un instant. Comme d'ordinaire, j'évitais de fouiller dans mes souvenirs douloureux et me contentais de ce dont j'étais certaine –c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. J'ignorais si je pouvais ingurgiter cette sorte d'aliment, mais...  
-J'imagine que oui, répondis-je après quelques secondes. J'ai ... une part d'humanité, après tout.  
-Bien. J'imagine qu'il va falloir en acheter, dit Aro en fronçant le nez –il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de course.  
-Nous devrions demander aux serviteurs du château, maître, suggéra Gabriel.  
J'ignorais qu'il y avait des serviteurs ici. Humains ou vampires ?  
-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Ta maîtrise de soi est suffisante pour t'approcher d'eux sans les attaquer. Accompagne donc Renesmée.  
Humains, en déduis-je, surprise.  
-Viens, m'intima Gabriel.  
Je me levais prudemment du lit et marchais à sa suite sans chanceler. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de force mais mon malaise avait disparu. Nous descendîmes les escaliers que j'empruntais habituellement pour aller dans la grande salle. Apparemment, c'était également notre destination car Gabriel poussa la porte qui donnait sur ladite salle. A cette heure de la journée, les trônes étaient inoccupés et la pièce vide de tout immortel. Je compris pourquoi quand je sentis une odeur reconnaissable entre toutes : celle des humains. Ils étaient cinq, nettoyant le sol du sang qui le maculait. Le rythme de leurs cœurs s'accéléra quand ils se rendirent compte de notre présence. Je marquai un arrêt, choquée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que des humains vivaient ici et faisaient les travaux ménagers. Gabriel retint sa respiration et les contourna prudemment. Remarquant son malaise, je le suivis et remis mes interrogations à plus tard.  
Nous passâmes ce qui semblait être la porte principale de la salle des trônes –d'ordinaire, pour accéder aux endroits que je connaissais, comme les chambres ou la salle d'entraînement, je prenais une des portes latérales. Pour moi, c'était une première, et je pris conscience que je ne connaissais presque rien de l'endroit où j'habitais. Nous accédâmes à un couloir chic, très éclairé. Derrière un comptoir, une femme humaine d'une trentaine d'année nous sourit. Il semblait évident qu'elle jouait un rôle de réceptionniste.  
-Gabriel, soufflai-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Il y a des humains ici ?  
Il se stoppa, et répondit sur le même ton :  
-Oui. On les éloigne à chaque fois qu'on nouveau vampire est créé, histoire de les préserver un peu plus longtemps. Ils ne sont revenus ici que depuis peu car je n'étais pas assez mature. La plupart meurent ou se font transformer par accident. Ils exécutent les tâches ménagères et le reste à notre place. Nettoyer le sang, par exemple, est impossible à faire pour un vampire ; il serait trop distrait par l'odeur.  
-Mais les lois ne disent-elles pas que notre existence doit rester un secret ?  
- Ils ne resteront pas longtemps dans leur état actuel, expliqua Gabriel. Ils seront transformés... ou tués, ce qui règle le problème.  
-Pourquoi acceptent-ils de rester ? Ils n'ont pas peur de vous... enfin de nous ?  
-Si, j'imagine, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Certains ont découvert notre secret et se contentent de cette alternative –nous servir à la place de mourir-, d'autres espèrent être transformés.  
Durant son laïus, l'humaine n'avait cessé de sourire poliment, comme si cela faisait partie de sa tâche.  
-Et elle ? murmurai-je.  
-Oh, elle gère les serviteurs et informe les nouveaux arrivants, vampires comme humains. Une intendante, en quelque sorte.  
Estimant qu'il m'avait tout appris, il haussa la voix.  
-Bonjour, Jenna.  
-Gabriel, Renesmée.  
Elle connaissait mon nom alors que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Je sourcillai ; Gabriel sembla ennuyé et profondément agacé.  
-On voudrait que tu envoie quelqu'un faire des provisions de nourriture au supermarché de la ville. C'est pour Renesmée, alors il en faut en grande quantité.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
-Une préférence ?  
-Hum...  
N'ayant aucun souvenir de la manière dont je me nourrissais, je ne savais pas quoi demander.  
-Surtout viande, je pense, lança Gabriel, qui sembla de nouveau irrité contre elle.  
-Oui, acquiesçai-je. S'il vous plaît.  
Aussitôt, je me mordis les lèvres. Pourquoi portais-je une aussi grande attention aux humains ? Aro nous enseignait que nous leur étions supérieurs. Ce n'étais pas parce que l'autre famille, les végétariens, les appréciaient –j'avais entendu dire qu'ils avaient eu une humaine de compagnie ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là- que je devais faire de même.  
-Nous ferons le plus rapidement possible, affirma Jenna.  
Sans la regarder davantage, Gabriel m'entraîna vers la porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés. Je remarquai au passage qu'un ascenseur se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Nous fîmes le chemin en sens inverse, et je retournai dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un ne tarda pas à frapper trois faibles coups à ma porte. J'ouvris celle-ci, et dévisageai avec curiosité l'humain qui se trouvait devant moi. Je n'avais pas le sentiment d'avoir rencontré grand nombre d'humains auparavant. Son odeur ne m'attira pas plus que ça et je pris les paquets qu'il me tendait. Sans un mot, l'homme fit demi-tour, apparemment habitué à être ignoré.  
Je sortis la nourriture des sacs. La plupart des plats ne nécessitaient pas de cuisson. Je les reniflai, suspicieuse. Leur odeur m'assaillit et la faim me submergea, presque aussi puissante que pouvait l'être la soif de sang. A partir de cet instant, je fus convaincue que mon corps n'aurait aucun mal à accepter cette nourriture. Ma suite étant dotée d'une table, je m'y assis et dévorai mon repas. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce qui entrait dans ma bouche tant j'avais faim, me contentant de remplir mon estomac vide, qui accepta aussi bien la viande que les légumes.  
Mes forces revinrent progressivement et je sus que je pourrais reprendre ma formation de combattante dès le lendemain. Je sentis aussi mes capacités mentales s'améliorer. Quand j'avais faim ou était fatiguée, elles diminuaient et je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Gabriel me faisait presque le même effet. Sauf qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas désagréable ; il m'empêchait de trop penser à avant, et je lui en étais reconnaissante, même si je n'avais pas d'explication rationnelle à cela.  
La fatigue me submergea tôt dans la soirée –j'avais mal dormi toutes les nuits suivant la fois où j'avais bu du sang humain.  
Mais cette fatigue-là était physique, naturelle, rassurante.  
Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée, je me couchai sans craindre mes rêves.  
Pour la première fois, la douleur qui me broyait la poitrine passa au second plan.


	18. Se battre pour vivre

Chapitre 17

PDV de Jacob

Le néant m'entourait depuis ce qui me semblait des années. Le pire était que ce n'était même pas du noir : c'était du vide, le genre de vide cosmique qui flotte sournoisement dans votre tête.  
Lorsque mes pensées se réorganisèrent un peu, l'angoisse fut le sentiment qui prit le dessus. Tous mes sens étaient anéantis. Mon cerveau semblait être le seul organe un tant soit peu actif de mon organisme. Je ne voyais rien, ne sentais rien. Je n'entendais pas le moindre petit son, pas même celui de mon cœur. C'était extrêmement perturbant. Je sondais mes souvenirs, essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle à cela.  
Au bout d'un très long moment –ma capacité de raisonnement approchait le zéro- mon esprit daigna enfin comprendre ce que mon corps me disait.  
J'étais mort. Quelle autre explication plausible avais-je ? On m'avait vaguement appris, il y a très longtemps, que lorsque quelqu'un meurt, seule son âme subsiste. Vu que je n'avais même pas l'impression d'avoir de corps, j'imagine que j'étais bel et bien décédé.  
C'était bizarre. Je n'imaginais pas la mort ainsi. Je veux dire, je m'attendais à un truc ridicule dans le genre petit-paradis-dans-les-nuages-avec-des-jolies-fleurs-et-tout-le-toutin. Je pensais qu'on retrouvait les êtres chers morts avant nous, comme ma mère, Ephraïm Black, ou encore Harry Clearwater.  
Au lieu de ça, j'allais passer une éternité à m'ennuyer tout seul dans mon coin –pardon, mon trou noir. Tout simplement fabuleux. Génialissime. On aurait au moins pu me demander mon avis avant, qui que soit la personne désignée par le « on ». Quand ce fichu buveur de sang italien m'avait mordu, une part de moi avait souhaité mourir, tellement la douleur était forte. A présent, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour vivre –en partant du principe que j'ai quelque chose à donner, s'entend.  
Je pensais qu'AU MOINS je pourrais rester par la pensée avec les êtres chers qui restaient sur terre. J'espérais que le truc du « il est mort mais il est et sera toujours avec nous » contenait au moins une minuscule part de vérité.  
Une petite seconde. Quelque chose clochait. Rembobinons, s'il vous plaît.  
Etre mort ? D'accord.  
Passer une éternité à m'ennuyer, seul dans mon néant personnel ? O.K.  
Ne plus sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau ? Parfait.  
Etre loin de ma meute, Billy, Bella ? Difficile à accepter mais faisable.

Mais ne plus jamais voir Renesmée ?  
Ne plus jamais voir ses beaux yeux chocolats, ses magnifiques boucles cuivrées, son visage angélique ?  
Ne plus jamais entendre le son de sa voix, son rire carillonnant, son cœur au rythme rapide ?  
Ne plus jamais sentir son parfum fruité, ou l'odeur de son savon à la rose ?  
Ne plus jamais embrasser ses lèvres, prendre sa main, serrer son corps dans mes bras ?  
Hors de question. Je n'étais rien sans elle. Elle était ma raison de vivre, mon soleil, mon univers tout entier.  
Tout mais pas ça. S'il vous plaît. Si vous existez, quelque part ...  
Bravo, Jacob, tu te mets à supplier Dieu, maintenant, toi qui te vante d'avoir tes propres croyances, railla méchamment une petite voix dans ma tête.  
Je m'en contrefous, répliquai-je grossièrement à mon deuxième moi, avant de reprendre mes suppliques muettes.  
Je vous en prie. Ne me séparez pas d'elle. Faites que je puisse au moins la voir, par n'importe quel moyen. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. La preuve, je parle tout seul.  
Effaré par ma propre bêtise, j'arrêtai de parler stupidement dans le vide. Ce n'étais pas mon genre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ou d'appeler à l'aide au moindre problème. Mais être séparé de mon amour me rendait fou et désespéré.  
Allons, courage. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. Bravo, Jacob, tu brilles par ta perspicacité. Comment se ressusciter tout seul ?  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais dans une impasse, sans possibilité d'avancer ni de reculer. Pour la première fois, je n'avais aucun moyen de changer le cours des évènements ni de remédier à mon état.  
Ce qui m'avait toujours effrayé, dans l'idée d'être mort, étais d'être séparé des êtres aimés, pas de finir ma vie –pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais il y avait une fin à tout. Non, ce qui me terrifiais étais de ne plus être avec Renesmée.  
Que faisait-elle, d'abord ?  
Mes souvenirs, bizarrement vagues, ne pouvaient répondre à cette question. Mais quand on m'avait ... tué, Nessie étais à côté de moi, encerclée par cinq ... six vampires ? Impossible pour elle de s'échapper. Elle courait vite, mais son âme était d'une telle pureté qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais abandonné. Mes tous derniers souvenirs étaient constitués de la vision de son beau visage strié de larmes, et de sa voix me hurlant de ne pas mourir.  
Je n'avais pas obéi. Je me rappelais clairement avoir voulu trépasser pour arrêter le feu, et j'avais apparemment été exaucé. J'avais abandonné mon âme-sœur, que ce soit intentionnel ou non.  
Dans quel état l'avais-je laissée ? Etait-elle morte, elle aussi ?  
Non. Je ne pouvais pas penser cela. Renesmée devait vivre. Un monde sans elle état inimaginable. Mais si elle était vivante, allait-elle bien ? Comment réagissait-telle à ma perte ? J'aurais aimé lui dire de ne pas me pleurer trop longtemps, de continuer à vivre, car elle le devait. J'aurais aimé qu'elle sache une fois encore à quel point je l'aimais, et à quel point j'étais désolé.  
Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon esprit se consumait de regrets, de ne pas lui avoir dit telle chose ou ne pas pouvoir en faire une autre. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, à présent. Regretter le passé.  
Alors, je laissai les ténèbres se resserrer autour de moi.  
Je sombrai, une fois de plus.  
Et j'espérai ne jamais me réveiller, ce coup-ci.

Quelque chose avait changé.  
Je le ressentis à l'instant même où j'émergeais de mon néant, mais je mis quelques instants à trouver quoi.  
J'étais au dessus du sol.  
A plusieurs mètres de haut.  
En l'air.  
Bref, je volai.  
Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?  
Je déglutis, et inspectai prudemment les alentours –ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait sous moi.  
Je ne vis qu'une seule chose.  
C'était orange foncé. Et très familier.  
Ça ressemblait étrangement... aux cheveux de Renesmée.  
Je descendis de plusieurs mètres, au niveau du sol, au moment même où le besoin impérieux de me rapprocher de mon âme-sœur se manifesta.  
Enfin, je pus voir correctement le cadre qui m'entourait.  
Nessie se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, et je détaillai son visage avec bonheur. Bonheur qui s'échappa aussitôt, dès que je vis les yeux sanglants, la peau blafarde, les joues creuses, les traits tirés, le corps amaigri, les cheveux ternes. L'expression « tomber de haut » correspondait totalement à ce que je ressentais. C'était bien Renesmée –son nez, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son corps- mais je ne la reconnaissais pas.  
Elle me contemplait également, chose qui me réconforta un bref instant. Si elle pouvait me voir, c'était presque comme si nous étions ensemble, bien que je sois conscient de ne pas être matériel.  
Cependant, son expression était tout sauf joyeuse. Elle semblait horrifiée, et dans ses prunelles pourpres flottait une lueur de souffrance et de peur qui anéantissait toute flamme de vie. Immédiatement, j'haï la manière dont elle me regardait, comme si j'étais un ennemi. Ses bras étaient plaqués sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. Comme pour se protéger ... de moi.  
Je ne supportai pas de l'effrayer ainsi.  
-Je t'aime, lançai-je pour la rassurer.  
Aussitôt –je le vis dans ses iris-, je sus qu'elle avait entendu. Et, aussitôt, je regrettai d'avoir parlé, parce que la terreur et la douleur se firent plus vives dans ses yeux.  
La bouche de Renesmée s'entrouvrit très légèrement, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. J'aurais aimé entendre le son de sa voix. Cependant, nul bruit ne parvînt à mes oreilles et elle resta plantée là, hébétée.  
Puis Nessie se ressaisit et rompit le contact visuel. Son attention se reporta sur autre chose que moi. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'elle. Je ne savais rien du décor dans lequel son corps évoluait, ni qui étaient les personnes avec elle –s'il y en avait. Cela confirmait bien ce que je pensais : je n'étais avec elle que par la pensée.  
Renesmée bondit vers un but invisible, s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur ... quelque chose, de la même manière qu'elle aurait caressé un chat.  
Son affolement était visible et elle semblait au bord de l'épuisement. Elle avait l'air désorientée par ma présence, mais également par autre chose –il était agaçant de ne pas savoir ce qui, à part moi, lui faisait du mal.  
Puis elle releva les yeux vers un point en face d'elle et son expression devînt hargneuse. Des envies de meurtre flambaient dans ses prunelles carmin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder quelqu'un ou quelque chose ainsi, de façon aussi féroce.  
Une ride apparut sur son front ; Nessie sembla se concentrer terriblement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me jeter de brefs coups d'œil. Elle se redressa et tendit les mains, paume en avant dans la même direction qu'un instant plus tôt. Elle resta ainsi immobile, dans cette position, durant quelques secondes, puis elle se détendit, l'air soulagée. Les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent quelque peu.  
De nouveau, son expression se modifia si rapidement qu'il était difficile d'en deviner la cause. Rien qu'en voyant sa mâchoire serrée, je pouvais dire qu'elle était furieuse. Elle semblait légèrement moins haineuse qu'un moment plus tôt, mais à peine.  
Renesmée marcha sur quelques mètres, furibonde, mais elle se stoppa brusquement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait retenue. J'en eus la confirmation lorsqu'une main à la blancheur de marbre se glissa dans la sienne.  
Soudain, j'eus le sentiment étrange de me disperser. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était comme si mon âme était en train de se diviser en plusieurs morceaux qui prenaient des directions différentes, mais à chaque fois à l'opposé de Renesmée. A l'opposé du monde des vivants. La peur m'assaillit violemment. Etais-je mort ou en train de mourir, en fin de compte ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Avant de voir Renesmée, j'avais accepté le fait d'être mort comme quelque chose d'irrévocable, d'inchangeable. A présent ce n'était plus le cas. Je venais d'avoir la preuve que Nessie était vivante et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je devais vivre moi aussi, pour chasser les nuages de douleur et de peur que j'avais vu revenir bien trop souvent dans son regard.  
Je devais vivre. Pour elle.  
Ce fut avec cette certitude inébranlable que je sombrai une deuxième fois.  
Je sentis distinctement mon âme s'éloigner de Nessie, mais sans se diviser, cette fois-ci.  
Et, avant que je ne comprenne ce qui était en train de m'arriver, j'ouvris les yeux.


	19. Avoir un ange

Chapitre 18

PDV de Renesmée

Je tendis ma main droite, paume en avant. Mes adversaires, sachant ce qui allait arriver, foncèrent vers moi. Mais pas assez vite.  
« Reculez » ordonnai-je mentalement. Comme ils étaient trois, mon don fit un peu moins d'effet que d'ordinaire. Ainsi, au lieu de s'exiler à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils se contentèrent de quelques pas en arrière. Je m'autorisais un mince sourire, satisfaite. Mon pouvoir augmentait de jour en jour. Je fus assez rapide pour arriver à les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se ressaisissent. Groupés mais déboussolés, Félix, Afton et Heidi étaient très vulnérables.  
La suite ne fut plus qu'une danse mortelle. J'étais trop rapide pour eux, ce qui compensait la faiblesse de mes membres. J'arrachais le bras de l'un, plaquai un autre à terre, cependant que j'éloignai le troisième de moi. Comme je pouvais lire en eux leurs intentions dès que je les touchais, parer leurs mouvements était un jeu d'enfant. Et si par hasard je me retrouvais submergée pas le nombre, il me suffisait de leur transmettre une image horrible ou un ordre mental pour que je puisse m'esquiver et les réattaquer par la suite.  
Comme d'habitude depuis l'extension de mon don, je gagnai cet affrontement haut la main. Afton remis son bras en place et Chelsea, sa compagne, me fusilla du regard. Je soutins celui-ci, haineuse. Je regrettais de ne pas être autorisée à les faire souffrir davantage lorsque je combattais. Depuis mon arrivée ici –je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ce repère temporel-, mes relations ou plutôt non relations avec les autres Volturi ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Après deux mois passés ici, les gardes me détestaient toujours autant, Caius se méfiait constamment de moi, j'indifférais autant Marcus et Aro m'idolâtrait littéralement, alors que de mon côté je restais distante envers les autres, sauf peut-être Gabriel –et encore.  
Ce dernier vint vers moi, admiratif :  
-C'était impressionnant ! Tu t'améliores de jour en jour !  
-Merci, me forçai-je à articuler avec une grimace.  
Je n'étais pas totalement d'accord. Certes, j'étais de plus en plus puissante et redoutée, mais j'étais impuissante face aux dons de Jane et d'Alec, ce qui m'horripilait. Bien sûr, si j'usais de mon don sur eux, il faisait effet, mais avec l'habitude Jane réussissait à passer outre et à utiliser son pouvoir. Dès lors, le mien ne fonctionnait plus car la douleur m'anéantissait. Avec Alec, c'était un peu plus aisé car son don était plus lent, j'avais donc le temps d'actionner le mien et d'échapper à la léthargie qu'Alec provoquait.  
Gabriel me tira de mes spéculations.  
-Renesmée, Aro m'a dit ce matin de t'amener le voir après ton entrainement. Allons-y.  
Je le suivis docilement à travers le dédale de couloirs que je connaissais à présent par cœur.  
Aro m'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il voyait le Messie.  
-Très chère Renesmée !  
Le rictus que je lui rendis ne fut guère convaincant.  
Aro tendit la main, solennel. Je retins un mouvement de recul. Il ne lisait pas très souvent dans mes pensées, à présent, et j'avais pu garder caché le don qui me permettait de lire les pensées grâce au toucher. J'ignorais pourquoi cet instinct stupide me poussait à dissimuler des choses à mon maître, mais je le suivais.  
Je glissais ma main dans celle d'Aro et attendis avec appréhension qu'il découvre mon autre pouvoir et me dise qu'il était déçu de moi.  
Contrairement à ce que je prévoyais, il lâcha ma main sans manifester de colère ou de déception, juste de la curiosité et une once de frustration.  
-Tu as un esprit très alambiqué, chère Renesmée.  
Alambiqué ? J'haussai un sourcil.  
-Lorsque je lis les pensées d'une personne dite « ordinaire », expliqua Aro, je peux voir en elle tous les évènements de sa vie dont elle se souvient, même les plus insignifiants. Ils ne sont pas classés par l'ordre d'importance qu'ils ont aux yeux de cette personne ; je peux tomber sur la première fois où elle a embrassé quelqu'un et ensuite la fois où elle s'est fait couper les cheveux.  
J'hochai la tête. Je comprenais le fonctionnement de son don, pour en avoir un qui avait quelques similitudes.  
-Chez toi, poursuivit Aro, c'est inexplicablement différent. Seuls les évènements les plus majeurs de ta vie m'apparaissent, et ils ne sont même pas détaillés, seuls quelques images filtrent. J'avais déjà remarqué cela les dernière fois mais je pensais ça dû au traumatisme. C'est tout à fait curieux. Par exemple, je vois le visage de Gabriel revenir souvent, ainsi que celui d'un enfant qui s'appelle Elliot, mais j'ignore si tu apprécies ton couvre-lit, ou si tu aimes bien Jane.  
Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal au cœur, j'aurais gloussé. L'ironie dans sa voix était audible.  
Je me rendis compte l'instant d'après ce que cela signifiait : je pouvais lui cacher des choses, et pas des moindres ! Il ne savait donc pas que je pouvais lire dans les pensées.  
-Ce phénomène me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna Aro entre ses dents.  
Il me dévisagea, et je sus qu'il ne me ferait pas part de ses supputations.  
Moi aussi, ce fait me disais quelque chose. Je n'étais pas la seule dont Aro avait du mal à lire les pensées. Isabelle... Ce nom flottait dans ma tête, et j'avais le sentiment que j'aurais du avoir plus de souvenirs d'elle. Mais lorsque j'essayais de creuser dans ma mémoire, la vive douleur qui me terrassa me convainquit de renoncer. Cette femme devait avoir un rapport avec Jacob. J'hoquetai douloureusement.  
-Mais changeons de sujet, dit Aro. Ce n'est pas pour parler de ta fascinante personne que je t'ai fait venir. Gabriel m'a fait part de tes nets progrès, que j'ai d'ailleurs pus constater par moi-même. J'ai une mission pour toi. Cependant, elle est totalement différente de nos actions habituelles. Il ne s'agit pas là d'appliquer la loi, de punir l'un de nos sujets ou de voyager à l'autre bout du monde. Non, c'est une mission à long terme et ta tâche sera aisée, et même agréable. Considère cela comme une récompense.  
Je le fixai, dubitative. Aro était bien trop joyeux à mon goût et je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une mission qui ne soit pas punitive.  
-Gabriel, conduit Renesmée dans les cach... appartements de l'aile ouest, ordonna-t-il. Et explique-lui ce qu'elle aura à faire.  
-Oui, maître.  
Gabriel m'attira par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la salle. Nous grimpâmes deux étages et parcourûmes le bâtiment, qui était plus grand que je ne le pensais au fur et à mesure que je le découvrais. Je réalisai que les mots « aile ouest » et « aile est » ne voulaient rien dire pour moi. Je me contentais généralement de me repérer sommairement.  
L'aile ouest était bien moins luxueuse que le reste du château. Les murs étaient blancs cassé et dénués des habituelles parures que je pouvais observer dans ma chambre. Pas de tableaux, rien. Les portes des appartements étaient épaisses et munies de verrous, ce qui me surprit. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus fut le nombre de vampires inconnus que nous croisâmes. Certaines portes étaient encadrées de deux gardes à l'air patibulaire, que Gabriel saluait à chaque fois d'un léger hochement de tête. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils gardaient lesdites portes, sans doute dans le but de ne pas laisser s'échapper les occupants des chambres.  
J'étais dans la prison de Volterra, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.  
Effrayée par cette constatation, je fus soudain bien plus attentive à ce qui m'entourait.  
Gabriel s'arrêta devant une porte non gardée. J'en déduisis avec soulagement que son occupant ne représentait pas de danger. Gabriel sortis une clé de sa poche, déverrouilla la serrure et poussa la porte. J'entrai à sa suite, et hoquetai de stupéfaction.  
Ce n'était pas une prison, plutôt une cage dorée. Le sol était recouvert de moquette rose pâle. Dans un angle se trouvait un petit lit dont la couverture était dans les tons mauves. Une commode, mauve également, se tenait à l'autre angle. Des rideaux roses cachaient en partie les épais barreaux de la fenêtre. Une porte indiquait la salle de bain et les murs étaient peints de rayures roses et blanches.  
Par terre étaient étalées des peluches et des poupées, dans un joyeux désordre.  
Et une petite fille jouait, assise sur le sol.  
Oui, une petite fille.  
Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, ébahie, la bouche entrouverte.  
Puis l'enfant leva les yeux vers nous et je la détaillai avec curiosité, cependant qu'elle me rendait la pareille.  
La fillette, qui devait avoir dans les deux ans, avait un visage poupin et adorable : un nez tout rond, une bouche rose et pleine, de grands yeux bleus-gris pétillants et une cascade de cheveux blonds dorés. Elle semblait pareille à un ange. Je ressentais un petit air de déjà vu en la voyant. Comme si je l'avais déjà rencontrée.  
Immédiatement, et ce pour une raison inconnue, elle me fascina. Etait-ce parce que sa frimousse me rappelait quelqu'un, ou parce qu'elle était semblable à un rayon de soleil ?  
Sans le faire exprès, je plongeai dans ses yeux clairs, me noyai avec ravissement dans cet océan d'azur et de gris. Il m'était impossible de détacher mon regard du sien. Ce bébé m'intriguait, m'obsédait. Durant quelques minutes, j'oubliai tout-ma vie, Gabriel, Aro... mais pas Jacob, cependant- seule comptait l'enfant assise devant moi. Mes muscles avaient fondus, mon corps s'était immobilisé.  
Puis Gabriel se racla la gorge, l'air amusé, et cet instant magique fut rompu.  
-Son don fonctionne également sur toi !  
Je détournai un bref instant mes yeux de la fillette.  
-Quoi ! lançai-je, déboussolée.  
-Cette gamine a le pouvoir de fasciner les gens, expliqua Gabriel. Dès qu'ils croisent son regard, ils sont statufiés. Même les vampires perdent le nord face à son don. Elle est un peu comme Méduse, tu sais, cette créature de la mythologie grecque qui changeait les gens en statues.  
Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant d'assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre.  
-C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est ici ? demandai-je en masquant soigneusement mon dégout face au fait qu'une petite fille vive dans un lieu infesté de vampires.  
-Oui. Ses parents étaient des touristes britanniques qui nous ont servi de repas. Lorsqu'on les a tués devant elle, elle a activé son don presque inconsciemment. Je pense qu'en réalité, il est toujours actif, même quand elle dort, et que lorsqu'elle se sent en danger il devient plus fort. Aro s'est rendu compte de l'étendue de son pouvoir et a ordonné de ne pas la tuer. Il veut la transformer quand elle sera plus âgée. Imagine combien elle sera puissante une fois adulte et vampire.  
-J'imagine très bien, oui, murmurai-je.  
Nos regards se portaient automatiquement vers l'enfant, comme le ferait un humain vers une bougie ou un rayon de lumière. C'était certain, elle aurait une puissance incontestable en temps que vampire.  
-Le problème, reprit Gabriel, c'est qu'elle ne nous fait pas confiance. A chaque fois qu'elle voie un vampire, elle active son don pour nous empêcher de l'approcher. La seule personne qu'elle tolère est l'humaine qui s'occupe d'elle. Aro veut que tu la convainques, grâce à ton don, qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal. C'est une mission à long terme, en quelque sorte, car tu as plusieurs années pour faire d'elle l'une des nôtres. Tu peux passer autant de temps que tu veux avec elle, les gardes te laisseront passer.  
Cette mission, curieusement, me ravit. L'enfant m'attirait et, bien que je sache que son don en était le responsable, je ne pas m'en méfier. Cependant, un autre point me perturbait.  
-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Aro me confit-il cette mission, alors que Chelsea n'aurait aucun mal à la mettre en confiance ? questionnai-je en glissant ma main dans celle de Gabriel –geste anodin en apparence, mais qui me permettait d'entrer dans sa tête.  
Gabriel sembla heureux de mon geste, bien qu'à mes yeux il n'eût rien d'affectueux.  
Je me concentrai, tentant de lire en lui –c'était moins commode que lorsque je combattais.  
... pas lui dire qu'Aro pense que si elle s'attache à la gamine, elle sera d'autant plus liée à notre clan.  
Cela signifiait donc –comme je le soupçonnais- qu'Aro ne me faisait pas assez confiance, malgré mon bouclier partiel. Mais que désignait ce « d'autant plus liée » ?  
-Je l'ignore, éluda Gabriel après quelques secondes. Sans doute parce que tu es plus humaine que Chelsea. Et que tu résistes bien au sang humain.  
C'était faux. L'humanité me rappelait Jacob, alors je l'avais enfouie au fond de moi. Mon apparence était tout aussi effrayante que celle d'un vampire basique. Et les sentiments que je nourrissais à l'égard des autres n'avaient rien de tendres ; je n'étais pas connue pour ma douceur.  
-Ah, laissai-je tomber après quelques secondes de silence. Et ... hum ... comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
-Lily, je crois.  
Mon compagnon semblait surpris de la question. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il parlait d'elle comme d'un animal domestique, comme si elle était dénuée de toute capacité de raisonnement.  
Un chiot qu'on essaye de domestiquer pour le rendre fidèle et docile une fois adulte.  
-Bon, je te laisse, lança Gabriel, mal à l'aise à cause de la proximité de l'humaine. N'oublie pas que tu as tout ton temps. Elle ne fait pas confiance facilement.  
-C'est ça, répliquai-je. A plus tard.  
Il quitta la pièce, non sans refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Je contemplai Lily, qui me rendit la pareille, méfiante. Je me doutais que mes yeux l'effrayaient. Depuis que j'avais arrêté de boire du sang humain, ils hésitaient entre le marron et le rouge foncé.  
Je m'assis prudemment en face d'elle, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Lily cacha un mouvement de recul et m'observa de ses intelligents yeux gris-bleu.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire. Je le lui rendis, étonnée. Les Volturi étaient-ils si inexpérimentés avec les enfants qu'ils pensaient Lily associable alors que ce n'était pas le cas, ou la fillette décidait-elle de me faire délibérément confiance parce qu'elle voyait quelque chose de différent en moi ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, la surprise laissa la place à un timide sentiment de ... tendresse ?  
Lily me sourit plus franchement.  
Pour la première fois, je souris moi aussi sans me forcer.  
Et quelque chose se réveilla en moi.


	20. Refuser d'ouvrir les yeux

Chapitre 19

J'aidais Lily à ériger une pyramide de cubes. C'était une activité étrangement humaine, et naturelle, de jouer avec une petite fille comme si elle était mienne.

Je suivais les directives de l'enfant, qui semblait avoir un certain penchant pour l'architecture. Le mini monument que nous avions construit était étrangement bien pensé, pour une gamine de son âge.

Je déposai le dernier cube au sommet de l'édifice.

-Voilà, c'est fini.

J'admirai un instant notre travail, puis remarquai que le soleil commençait à décliner.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Je reviens jouer avec toi demain.

Lily secoua frénétiquement la tête et attrapa mon bras. Elle ne parlait jamais, mais savait parfaitement se faire comprendre. Malgré son mutisme, elle était très têtue et éveillée.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de dormir, expliquai avec une gentillesse dont je ne faisais preuve qu'avec elle. Je reviens demain, je te le promets.

J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle me comprenait parfaitement. Son intelligence était disproportionnée.

Je tentai de me défaire de la fascination qu'elle exerçait constamment sur moi, histoire de réussir à quitter a pièce. Je dégageai doucement ma main, et embrassai son front.

Comme à son habitude, la petite me suivit jusqu'à la porte, histoire d'apercevoir un bout du monde extérieur. Elle devait étouffer, dans cette chambre pour bambins, mais il était trop dangereux pour elle d'en sortir.

Je refermais la porte avec un serrement de cœur. Tout comme Gabriel, Lily était un remède à mon mal-être. Cependant, je pensais ma relation avec l'enfant bien plus bénéfique que celle que j'entretenais avec le jeune vampire. Peut-être parce que mon comportement était étrangement maternel. J'étais presque sa mère à présent –presque parce que j'étais jeune, que je n'étais pas capable de remplir une telle tâche, que j'étais un monstre et j'étais d'une personnalité trop déprimante pour un petit enfant.

Je traversai rapidement les appartements –prisons de Volterra. Alors que je dévalai les escaliers en direction de mes appartements, un vertige me prit. Prise de nausées, je chancelai et me rattrapai à la rampe. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et j'appuyai mes paumes sur mes tempes. Un sourd mal de tête me terrassa.

_Calme-toi._

_Inspire. Expire._

-Nessie ! cria une voix affolée.

Comme si mon subconscient avait reconnu ce sobriquet étrange, mon cœur douloureux rata un battement, puis repris dans un rythme effréné, me donnant l'impression qu'on me tapait sur le crâne avec un marteau.

Des bras solides m'encerclèrent et me soutinrent. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux rouge carmin de Gabriel, qui brillaient d'une lueur inquiète.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'ignorai sa question, et repoussai ses mains. Je titubai de nouveau, mais réussis à me stabiliser sans son aide.

-Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

Je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe des insultes à l'adresse de quelqu'un.

-Qui est Ness… Nessie ? demandai-je en butant sur le surnom. C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel ne répondit, mais son air absolument catastrophé le fit sa place.

-Oublie ça, Renesmée.

-Pas sans avoir de réponse, crachai-je avec violence.

Si l'instant d'avant il était catastrophé, à présent il était également ahuri. Je n'avais jamais tenu tête à personne, et surtout pas à lui. D'ordinaire, j'étais faible et apathique.

Mais l'entente de ce nom, qui semblait me correspondre si bien, réveillait d'étranges sentiments en moi.

Gabriel m'affronta du regard, plus désespéré qu'agressif. Cependant, ses paroles ne me ménagèrent pas.

- Tais-toi, si tu tiens à la vie, siffla-t-il d'une voix basse et furieuse.

J'eus un rictus amer.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

Gabriel m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua d'une manière qui aurait été violente pour un humain. Pas pour moi, cependant.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vaux bien plus que cela ! Tu…

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes avant-bras, et utilisai mon don pour lui envoyer une douleur atroce, insoutenable. Il partit en arrière, reculant instinctivement, et manqua de buter contre le mur.

C'était ignoble de ma part, car je savais qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, mais il m'avait mise en colère. De plus, je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche, et surtout pas de cette manière.

Gabriel, se redressa, ses cheveux châtains complètement ébouriffés. Ses yeux, à la fois ébahis et affolés, me dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes.

-Aro … chuchota-t-il. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache…

J'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point là, bien que je ne saisisse pas pourquoi le fait que notre maître soit au courant de l'altercation lui cause du tort.

Avant que je ne puisse poursuivre mon interrogatoire, il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante et disparut dans les couloirs du château. Je ne tentai pas de le poursuivre, car il ne semblait nullement décidé à m'éclairer sur ce mystère. De toute manière, une discorde prolongée alerterait les gardes, et donc les frères Volturi.

Je repris le bref parcours menant à ma suite, la tête fourmillant de pensées. Je marchais tranquillement, à vitesse humaine, ce qui ne me semblait pas ennuyeux contrairement aux autres vampires, que la lenteur insupportait.

Nessie… ce sobriquet à la sonorité agréable, depuis que je l'avais entendu dans la bouche de Gabriel, revenait sans cesse. J'étais certaine qu'il avait un rapport avec mon ancienne vie, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler, et donc avec Jacob. De toute façon, tout ce qui avait quelque chose à voir avec Jacob était facilement reconnaissable : à la moindre allusion, mon cœur se déchirait comme une feuille de papier.

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre avec soulagement. Je m'y sentais davantage en sécurité que dans le reste du château, peut-être parce que je n'avais pas à y côtoyer mes semblables.

J'attrapai le sachet plastique posé sur la table, examinai distraitement son contenu. J'avalai du saucisson accompagné d'une baguette. Je mourrai de faim, comme souvent depuis que j'avais recommencé à manger de manière humaine.

Ensuite, je me couchai pour être en forme pour l'entraînement du lendemain.

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et je sombrai rapidement.

Le rêve me prit par surprise, de manière absolument pas naturelle. Les rêves étaient censés survenir une heure avant notre réveil et non pas quelques minutes après l'endormissement.

_Je me trouvais dans une immense prairie à l'herbe verte. Le vent agitait les brins d'herbe, ainsi que mes cheveux cuivrés ; il produisait un sifflement étrange à mes oreilles. _

_Une femme s'avança vers moi. Elle se tenait dignement, telle une reine, le dos droit et le menton relevé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène et ses yeux étaient du même vert que l'herbe à mes pieds. Sa peau était café au lait. Son visage était un mélange de noblesse, de douceur et de fermeté._

_J'eus la sensation de la reconnaître, alors que j'étais à peu près certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue._

_-Cela dure depuis trop longtemps, déclara d'une voix placide en me fixant droit dans les yeux._

_Elle me parlait comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours. C'était ... curieux._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je, déboussolée._

_-C'est sans importance. Moi, je sais qui je suis et c'est le principal. Toi, en revanche, tu ignores qui tu es._

_L'accusation me frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne me connaissait même pas !_

_-Non ! protestai-je avec véhémence. C'est faux, je m'appelle Renesmée et…_

_-… et c'est tout ce que tu reconnais être. Tu es bien plus de choses que Renesmée tout court._

_-Je suis une Volturi et vous n'avez pas le droit de …_

_Je me tus soudain, à court de mots. Pas le droit de s'incruster dans mon rêve ? Je me disputai avec une apparition, une invention de mon subconscient ! Ridicule !_

_-Si tu étais une Volturi, je ne serais pas ici et tu ne me parlerais pas._

_Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et de m'éloigner de cette fem... chimère._

_-Je vais me réveiller ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, scandai-je en fermant les yeux._

_Je sus que j'étais toujours au même endroit lorsqu'une puissante rafale de vent balaya mes boucles quelques secondes plus tard. Elles chatouillèrent mon visage et je rouvris mes paupières. L'apparition était toujours là, me contemplant avec sérieux, bien qu'une lueur amusée brillât dans ses yeux verts clair._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? répétai-je._

_-Je m'appelle Aiyana._

_Elle prononça cela avec fierté, comme si c'était bien plus qu'un simple prénom et que cela définissait tout en elle._

_-Que voulez-vous ? demandai-je._

_-T'aider._

_-Je n'en ai pas besoin ! rétorquai-je._

_-Bien sûr que si. Je sais beaucoup de choses, petite. Tu n'as pas ta place parmi les Volturi._

_Je changeai de tactique. Cette femme était trop bornée pour qu'on l'attaque de front._

_-Et où est-elle, d'après vous ?_

_-Auprès des tiens. De ta famille, pour être plus claire, clarifia-t-elle._

_Je me raidis instantanément._

_-Je. N'ai. Pas. De. Famille, martelai-je rageusement._

_-Tu l'as perdue, c'est différent. Mais tu peux la retrouver. Elle n'attend que toi._

_-Vous mentez !_

_-Je ne te mentirais jamais, Renesmée._

_La sincérité dans sa voix fit résonner cette phrase comme une promesse solennelle._

_-Et tu n'étais pas si fermée tout à l'heure, avec ton … ami, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà … ah oui, Gabriel. Si je me souviens bien, tu exigeais qu'il t'explique certaines choses._

_-Quoi ! C'est… oh mon dieu…_

_Abasourdie, je contemplai longuement Aiyana. Inutile de lui demander pour la seconde fois qui elle était. Je m'en tiendrais à ce que j'avais deviné, à savoir qu'elle était médium ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et qu'elle n'était pas du même monde que le mien._

_-Allez-vous en, miaulai-je pitoyablement._

_Moi, l'une des plus puissantes guerrières des Volturi, je me sentais faible, face à elle._

_-Pas avant d'avoir délivré mon message, dit-elle, implacable. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu penses avoir l'éternité devant toi, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna Aiyana de manière rhétorique. Beaucoup de choses restent éphémères, cependant. Presses-toi. Tu dois découvrir les héritages que l'amour t'a légués. Ensuite, tu te battras au non de l'amour, et non contre la souffrance. Et tu te retrouveras toi-même._

_-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

_-Tu le sauras le moment venu. Je dois partir à présent._

_Aiyana leva les yeux vers le ciel, et je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait pas de ciel à proprement parler mais une espèce de brouillard épais qui flottait au dessus de nos têtes. Je remarquai que la brume descendait lentement vers nous._

_-Attendez ! implorai-je, prise d'un intense sentiment d'urgence._

_Alors qu'une minute auparavant je souhaitais son départ plus que tout, à présent je tentais de la retentir –pile au moment où elle exauçait ma première requête. Quelle ironie…_

_Aiyana ne m'écouta pas et fixa son attention sur le brouillard qui commençait à l'envelopper, tout en évitant mon propre corps. Quelques instant après, elle était quasiment invisible à mes yeux, et bientôt je ne repérais plus l'emplacement d'Aiyana._

_Sa voix si mélodique vint chantonner à mes oreilles._

_-Au revoir, Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Nous nous reverrons… un jour…_


	21. Affronter la vérité

Chapitre 20

Je frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre de Lily et attendis que l'on daigne m'ouvrir.

J'étouffai un bâillement. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi, cette nuit-là. Cela durait depuis une semaine, depuis la nuit où j'avais rêvé d'Aiyana, en réalité. Une semaine que je ressassais jour et nuit ce songe étrange, qui provoquait en moi des sentiments contradictoires. Déni. Doute. Soupçon. Tristesse. Colère. Abattement.

Ce chaos intérieur ne connaissait qu'un seul remède : Lily. Lorsque j'étais près d'elle, mon univers s'éclairait.

Un peu.

Ce matin-là, je m'étais levée tôt et avait attendu avec une patience mal contenue que l'horloge affiche une heure décente pour aller voir la fillette.

La nourrice de cette dernière, une femme aux traits tirés, m'ouvrit enfin la porte. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit considérablement lorsqu'elle m'avisa. Malgré mes cernes et mes yeux marron pailletés de rouges, je restais indéniablement moins effrayante qu'un vampire pur souche.

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser passer j'entrais dans la pièce. Mes yeux se dirigèrent instantanément vers l'endroit où se trouvait Lily. Vêtue d'une robe bleue pâle, elle était assisse sur le sol au milieu de ses poupées. Elle se tourna vers moi, cependant que l'humaine disparaissait dans une pièce adjacente afin de nous laisser seules.

Le sourire de Lily et la lueur de joie dans ses yeux bleus gris éclaira ma journée comme un rayon de soleil. Je me baissai pour être à sa hauteur et déposai tendrement un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonjour…

Je tâchai de rendre joyeux mon timbre de voix. Lily ne répondit pas, mais son sourire le fit à sa place. Elle me tira par la manche et je la suivie jusqu'au coffre dans lequel étaient rangés ses cubes. Elle semblait adorer particulièrement ce jeu depuis le jour où je l'avais aidée à construire une pyramide pour la première fois. Lily tenta de tirer le lourd couvercle en bois qui fermait la boîte et son front se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration. Je souris, attendrie.

-Attends, je vais t'ai…

Au moment où mes mains allaient soulever le couvercle, Lily réussit à le décaler de plusieurs centimètres et il tomba sur le sol, frappant au passage son genou nu.

Elle poussa un cri strident, puis ses yeux s'embuèrent et des sanglots la secouèrent. Son pouvoir d'attraction dû se déclencher automatiquement, car je bondis vers elle, comme montée sur des ressorts. Je la soulevais et la serrais contre moi. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis que je la berçais doucement.

Je touchai son genou, qui s'ornait d'un gros bleu Lily hoqueta. Je retirai aussitôt ma main.

Soudain, je fronçai les sourcils. Je venais tout juste de remarquer que Lily produisait du son. Elle venait de crier, et elle ne pleurait pas de manière silencieuse ou étouffée. J'entendais le bruit de sa respiration saccadée et celui de ses sanglots, produit par ses cordes vocales. C'était très étrange. J'avais cru au début qu'elle ne _voulait_ pas parler, comme Gabriel me l'avait expliqué. Ce n'était pas trop inquiétant, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Voir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux puis être par la suite confinée dans une petite chambre devait être pour le moins traumatisant.

Mais si je m'étais trompée ? Si le subconscient de Lily lui ordonnait de produire le moins de sons possibles, pourquoi ne contrôlait-il pas ses pleurs afin de les rendre moins bruyants ? De plus, son mutisme ne cadrait pas avec son caractère. Quand elle était avec moi, elle se montrait naturelle, joueuse et détendue. Elle aurait au moins dû s'ouvrir à moi, non ?

Mon flot de pensées s'interrompit soudain.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Lily se trouvait ici. Si elle vivait dans cette chambre depuis un an ou plus, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait eu personne pour lui apprendre à parler.

Cependant, mieux valait que je vérifie cette hypothèse.

Je posai délicatement l'enfant par terre, et me dirigeai vers la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu sa nourrice. J'hésitai un instant, ne voulant pas m'imposer.

Finalement, je frappai trois petits coups à la porte, puis l'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle donnait sur une petite chambre dont les murs étaient peints en gris. Elle n'était meublée que d'un lit étroit, d'une chaise, d'une petite armoire et d'une table de chevet. Une porte accédant manifestement aux toilettes se trouvait au fond de la pièce. La nourrice de Lily –dont j'ignorai jusqu'au nom- était allongée sur le lit, ses mains posées sur ses tempes. Elle sursauta en m'apercevant.

-Excusez-moi, lâchai-je précipitamment. Lily s'est blessée, et je voulais savoir si vous auriez quelque chose à mettre sur son bleu.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque chevrotante.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, laquelle ne contenait que très peu de vêtement. L'étagère du dessus était occupée par des boites de médicaments. Elle attrapa un tube de crème et me le tendit.

-Merci.

Je me tortillai un peu, mal à l'aise.

-Je me demandai… depuis combien de temps Lily est-elle ici ?

-Je… je ne me rappelle pas… je ne sais pas, débita-t-elle.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas quand elle est arrivée ?

-Non, je… je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle, sourcils froncés.

Je la dévisageai sans rien dire puis tournai les talons. La mémoire humaine n'était pas si faible, tout de même. Pourquoi cette femme me mentait-elle ?

Je retournai voir Lily et appliquai de la pommade sur sa blessure. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais elle gémit un peu quand je passai ma main sur son bleu, et je ressentis le besoin impérieux de la consoler. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et lui envoyai des paroles douces et rassurantes : « _Ca va aller, ma chérie. Ce n'est rien. _». Les yeux bleus teinté de gris de Lily s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise quand le message lui parvint. Cependant elle ne semblait nullement effrayée.

Je réalisai que c'était la première fois que j'utilisai mon don pour autre chose que pour combattre. Je n'arrivai pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Tandis que je la berçais doucement, mes pensées vagabondèrent librement. J'avais le sentiment que la réponse à toutes mes questions se situait en moi et que je la connaissais. Il me suffisait de la trouver.

Je repensai à mon rêve qui datait d'une semaine et à Aiyana. En guise d'adieu, elle m'avait dit : « Au revoir, Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Nous nous reverrons… un jour… » _Cullen_. Etait-ce le nom que je portais, avant ? Je ne parvenais pas à m'en rappeler.

_Je ne parvenais pas à m'en rappeler._

_« Je… je ne me rappelle pas… je ne sais pas »_

Et soudain, ça me sauta aux yeux, comme une évidence. La nourrice de Lily ne m'avait pas menti. Elle avait oublié cet évènement, tout comme moi j'avais oublié la plupart des éléments qui constituaient ma vie avant que les Volturi ne me trouvent dans la forêt.

Je décidai ne pas croire à une coïncidence. Ca n'en était pas une.

Puis un autre élément me revint : le moment où Gabriel m'avait appelée Nessie, une semaine auparavant. Alors que je n'avais jamais entendu ce surnom, mon subconscient l'avait reconnu. Nessie, c'était la Renesmée d'avant.

Mais j'avais oublié ce sobriquet, tout comme j'avais oublié le reste de ma vie antérieure. J'aurais été dans l'incapacité d'en parler à quiconque. Gabriel, lui, le connaissait. C'était illogique. Peut-être m'avait-il rencontrée, avant que je ne subisse ce choc traumatique ?

Choc traumatique… Venin… Perte de mémoire…

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, consciente que la clé de l'énigme était là.

Oui, j'avais subi un violent choc et j'étais quasi-morte lorsque les Volturi découverte dans cette forêt, trois mois plus tôt.

Mais non, ce n'était pas ça la cause de mon amnésie. D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, j'aurais également oublié Jacob. Or, je me souvenais de chaque détail de son visage, du timbre de la voix, du son de son rire et de la douceur de sa peau.

C'était Gabriel qui m'avait effacé la mémoire.

Tout concordait, à présent. Le besoin vital que j'avais de lui, pour qu'il me soulage de la perte de mon aimé. Sa manière de me calmer lorsqu'il me touchait.

Le jour où Jane l'avait neutralisé pour me forcer à utiliser mon don, ce qui avait provoqué l'apparition du fantôme de Jacob. Ca aussi, c'était un indice. Lorsque Gabriel était en mauvaise posture, son don l'était également.

Le surnom « Nessie », entendu dans la bouche de Gabriel.

La nourrice de Lily qui ne se rappelait plus de l'arrivée de l'enfant.

Gabriel avait le don de voler les souvenirs des gens, et manifestement, il les conservait en lui. Il m'avait tout pris. Certes, ça m'avait soulagée d'un grand poids, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que du vol pur et simple.

De plus, les Volturi gagnaient sûrement quelque chose à me faire oublier tout cela. Les très rares fois où Aro avait mentionné les Cullen –je me doutais à présent que ce devait être un test pour connaitre ma réaction à l'entente de ce nom, puisqu'il peinait à déchiffrer mes pensées-, il prenait un ton dédaigneux. Mon ancien clan ne devait pas être ami avec les Volturi. Je ne savais même pas ce qui était arrivé à ces Cullen. Me cherchaient-ils ? Puis je décidai que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Retrouver mon ancienne vie comme si les trois derniers mois n'avaient pas existé était au dessus de mes forces, surtout si Jacob ne faisait pas partie du tableau.

Aro Volturi m'avait menti. Tout le monde me mentait.

Je réalisai autre chose, à cet instant-là.

Mon existence toute entière reposait sur le mensonge et le déni.

Mon intégration au clan des Volturi, que je ne considérais même pas comme ma famille.

La piteuse tentative pour construire quelque chose de ma vie après la mort de Jacob.

Tout ce qui était réel, concret, tenait en quelques mots : mon amour pour Jacob et pour Lily.

A cet instant-là, le trou dans ma poitrine était plus douloureux que jamais, et si je ne tenais pas Lily dans mes bras, je me serais sans doute plantée un couteau dans le cœur –ou j'aurais essayé, tout du moins.

Je serrais l'enfant dans mes bras. Elle s'était endormie pendant que je spéculais sur mes découvertes. Je soulevais le bas de sa robe afin d'examiner son bleu.

Je me figeai. Le petit hématome était passé du bleu au jaune en quelques minutes au lieu de plusieurs jours.

Incrédule, je reniflai Lily. Elle sentait le savon, et l'odeur des humains.

Etait-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas totalement humaine ?

Je récapitulai ce que je savais d'elle : elle pouvait se blesser et n'était pas plus adroite qu'un autre bébé son cœur battait à vitesse normale. Mais elle guérissait plus vite, apparemment, elle semblait exceptionnellement intelligente et, surtout, elle possédait un don fort puissant.

Je décidai de ne pas laisser passer ça non plus. Je reposai Lily dans son berceau, l'embrassai sur le front et sortis de sa chambre.

A présent, j'étais à peu près certaine de trois choses :

-Lily n'était pas humaine

-Gabriel m'avait effacé la mémoire

-Je n'avais plus rien à faire à Volterra.

La question était : qu'allais-je faire ?

Puis je pensais à Gabriel. Commencer par lui me semblait être une bonne option.

C'était dangereux, mais c'était le seul qui pourrait répondre à mes questions.


	22. Gagner un allié

Chapitre 21

Le lendemain même du jour où j'avais découvert la vérité –une part de la vérité, du moins- je me rendis chez Gabriel. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment reparlé depuis notre dispute, nous bornant à garder la même proximité physique qu'avant afin qu'Aro ne se doute de rien. Mais le temps nous était compté. Le maître des Volturi aimait inspecter ses troupes et il décryptait nos pensées très régulièrement. Je bénissais le ciel qu'il ne puisse lire certaines de mes pensées intimes cependant, l'ampleur de ma découverte était telle qu'il la décèlerait immédiatement s'il venait à me prendre la main.

Je stoppai devant l'entrée de la chambre de Gabriel. Mon odeur m'avait précédée. Gabriel ouvrit sa porte avant que je n'y frappe.

-Gabriel, il faut que je te parle.

Il se crispa, sur la défensive, et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. J'entrais timidement dans sa chambre. Elle était luxueuse, à l'instar de la mienne, et lourdement décorée, mais également très impersonnelle.

Gabriel et moi restâmes debout, gênés. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous asseoir.

-Je t'écoute, lâcha le vampire.

-Je sais quel est ton don, annonçai-je de but en blanc.

Gabriel me dévisagea, effaré.

-Quoi ? Comment as-tu… ? débita-t-il à toute vitesse sans prendre la peine de nier. Pourquoi venir me le dire, enfin ! Tu ne crains pas que je te trahisse ? Et si Aro …

Il semblait affolé, comme si c'était lui qui était l'objet d'une menace et non moi. Cela confirmait ce que je pensais, et j'en fus soulagée. Il me protègerait.

-Je n'ai rien à perdre, affirmai-je froidement. De plus, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que tu ne me dénonceras pas auprès d'Aro. Tu ne l'as pas fait après notre petite altercation. J'ai l'impression que tu me couvres, dans la mesure du possible, s'entend. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, cependant.

Gabriel se passa la main dans les cheveux, un geste purement humain.

-Ca ne rime à rien. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Plus nous parlerons, plus tu seras en danger.

-Si tu commençais par m'expliquer en quoi consiste ce danger, histoire que je sache à quoi m'attendre ?

Il planta ses prunelles rouges dans les miennes, apparemment déterminé à m'effrayer.

-Aro te désire plus que tout, assena-t-il. Ce n'est pas tant ton don qui l'intéresse, mais ta rareté. Tu es l'une des seules races au monde à combiner tous les avantages : tu es immortelle, belle, forte, tu peux boire du sang, manger de la nourriture humaine, te faire passer plus facilement que nous pour une mortelle, tu contrôles aisément ta soif, ton cœur bats et tu es fertile. Aro tente de créer d'autres hybrides, mais pour l'instant, tu es la seule qu'il ait à sa disposition. Soit sûre qu'il ne te laissera pas filer, même s'il doit pour cela employer des grands moyens.

Ainsi, je n'étais pas stérile. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la question pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être ahurie. Ainsi, la différence entre les hybrides et les vampires était plus grande que je ne le pensais. Je méditai sur cette information, puis décidai que ça n'avait aucune importance dans l'immédiat. J'hochai la tête.

-J'ai compris. Je suis un des bijoux de la collection personnelle d'Aro. Pourquoi avoir pris tous mes souvenirs, néanmoins ? Le résultat ne change pas de beaucoup. Vous m'avez trouvée mourante dans la forêt, du moins je crois, rectifiai-je, méfiante. J… enfin lui… il est mort. Je n'ai pas de raison d'exister, et mon amnésie n'y change rien.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne te souviens que de lui. Tu ne connais rien au monde. Ton regard sur nous serait sans doute différent si tu te rappelais de ta vie avant cet ... accident.

-J'en déduis que mon ancien clan n'aimait pas beaucoup le vôtre.

Gabriel secoua la tête et plissa ses lèvres granitiques.

-Je parle trop, quand tu es là.

-En effet, constatai-je en repensant au jour où il avait bêtement lâché « Nessie ».

-Bon. Que viens-tu chercher ici, Renesmée ? Je ne trahirais pas Aro. Tu sais que je lui suis fidèle.

-Mais tu l'es à moi aussi. Et en te trahissant, tu as trahi Aro également.

-C'est vrai. Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et Aro ?

-Exact. En fait, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix, assenai-je.

Gabriel recula prudemment, mais une grimace moqueuse apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Et que feras-tu, hein ? Tu es prisonnière tu n'es pas en mesure de faire du chantage, contrairement à moi. Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression.

-Si, j'en ai un : moi-même.

Mon ton assuré l'effraya. Cette fois-ci, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Je voyais à sa posture qu'il craignait une attaque de ma part.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais voir Aro et je lui montre tout, ce qui mettra en danger autant mon intégrité physique que la tienne. Il se vengera pour ton manque de tact et trouvera un moyen plus fiable de faire de moi un zombie.

Je bluffais. Si Lily n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais fait. Mais si je rendais visite à Aro maintenant, il se servirait d'elle comme moyen de pression, et je refusais de la mettre en danger. Gabriel, lui, n'avait pas détecté à quel point je tenais à elle c'était dire combien il me connaissait mal.

-Ne fais pas ça ! cria Gabriel. Tu ignores ce dont les Volturi sont capables !

Il me contempla comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu te fiches de la mort et de la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vivre ou mourir, quelle importance pour toi ? Très bien, je vais répondre à tes questions. Mais sache que tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tu étais vive, pétillante, aimante, timide… tu étais toi-même. Je l'ai vu dans tes souvenirs. Et Jacob a tout emporté, ne laissant que ton corps sans âme. Tu n'es qu'une ombre.

Enfin, il comprenait. C'était ce que je pensais de moi-même. L'entendre à haute voix me brûla cruellement le ventre.

Le reste de son lapsus me surpris, néanmoins. Je compris que notre hypothétique mort commune le poussait à vider son sac.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de celle que tu étais en capturant tes souvenirs. C'était comme tomber amoureux de l'héroïne d'une série télé. Sauf que toi tu étais réelle, vivante, concrète. Quand nous t'avons ramenée à Volterra, Aro m'a proposé de te prendre en charge, puisque j'avais déjà été chargé de te rendre amnésique. J'ai été secrètement ravi. Je croyais qu'une fois le choc retombé, tu redeviendrais toi-même tout en étant à la solde de notre clan. Mais rien de tout cela de s'est produit. Tu es une carcasse vide… quel gâchis… tout ça à cause d'un idiot de loup-garou.

-Ne parle pas de Jacob comme ça, grondai-je, ou je m'en vais de ce pas trouver Aro. Tes états d'âme sont tout à fait passionnants mais j'aimerais qu'on s'intéresse plutôt à _ma_ situation.

Gabriel acquiesça sèchement tandis que je faisais tourner mon cerveau à toute vitesse.

-Tu viens de dire que tu étais secrètement ravi de t'occuper de moi. Aro ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées ?

-Si, mais je ne contrôle pas très bien mon pouvoir. Il se déclenche au moindre contact physique et je vole les souvenirs des gens sans faire de tri. N'importe qui pourrait se retrouver avec une mémoire trouée. Aro est terrifié par la possibilité que je lui dérobe quelque chose.

Je grimaçai, me rappelant toutes les fois-ci où il m'avait touchée. Cependant, cette information me soulagea grandement. De ce côté-là, Gabriel était infaillible, puisqu'Aro ne s'introduisait jamais dans sa tête.

-Qui est réellement Lily ? demandai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? C'est une humaine.

-Avec un don aussi puissant ? ironisai-je. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Il arrive que les humains possèdent des dons, rétorqua Gabriel. J'ignorais que la version officielle était fausse. Aro ne m'a rien dit de plus que ce que tu ne sais déjà.

Je lorgnais ses mains, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées pour vérifier s'il mentait ou non –je courais le risque de devenir plus amnésique que je ne l'étais. Je laissai tomber.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur les Cullen. Sur le plan stratégique, s'entend. Je me fiche de qui ils sont mais pas de ce qu'ils représentent aux yeux d'Aro. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où je viens, tout de même.

Gabriel hésita. Il allait franchir une limite. J'avais deviné beaucoup de choses, mais j'étais dans le flou total par rapport à ma vie passée. Il s'apprêtait réellement à trahir les Volturi, à présent.

-Les Cullen sont le clan le plus important après les Volturi. Ils comptent huit membres, dont quatre qui ont de puissants pouvoirs. Ils ont une rare maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, à l'instar de notre clan, la plupart des vampires vivant à la sauvage. Leur régime alimentaire est assez… particulier. Ils se nourrissent su sang des animaux. Aro a toujours voulu s'approprier trois de leurs membres. Mais celle qu'il a toujours voulue par-dessus tout, c'est toi, dès lors qu'il a été mis au courant de ton existence. Huit ans auparavant, peu après ta naissance, les Volturi ont affronté les Cullen. Cependant, ils s'en sont tenus à des pourparlers, car ton ancien clan avait réuni de nombreux alliés. Pour la première fois, les Volturi n'étaient pas assurés de la victoire. Aro et le clan sont rentrés en Italie, la rage au cœur. Cet affrontement les avait discrédités dans le monde vampirique.

Suite à ces paroles, quelque chose de terriblement évident me sauta aux yeux.

-C'est vous qui nous avez attaqués, Jacob et moi, dans cette forêt ! Jacob est mort par votre faute ! Aucun vampire inconnu ne nous a assaillis, et ce n'était pas une coïncidence si vous vous trouviez sur les lieux ! Oh, je suis si stupide !

Des larmes brulantes me piquèrent les yeux je les réfrénai avec fureur. Gabriel baissa la tête sans nier quoi que ce soit.

-Est-ce que tu veux retrouver les Cullen ?

-Ils ne se préoccupent pas de moi, apparemment, crachai-je. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne les connais plus et ma vie ne vaux rien sans Jacob. Si je veux survivre, il me faut recommencer de zéro.

-Aro pensait qu'ils viendraient te chercher.

-C'était la raison de ces séances d'entrainement, hein ? ricanai-je avec amertume. Aro ne m'aurait jamais envoyée en mission à l'autre bout du monde, comme les autres gardes. Il souhaitait juste que j'affronte les Cullen.

-Oui. Et comme ils ne viennent pas, il dénichera un prétexte pour aller les attaquer. Pour l'instant, il attend d'être certain que tu n'as aucun souvenir d'eux.

-Je ne resterais pas ici assez longtemps pour cela, affirmai-je avec imprudence, toujours sous l'emprise d'une colère noire.

Les traits de Gabriel se tordirent.

-Ne fais pas ça, Renesmée ! On ne s'échappe pas de Volterra sans de terribles conséquences. Démétri est un traqueur, il te retrouvera.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Vous avez tué Jacob.

« Et vous êtes un danger pour Lily également » complétai-je intérieurement.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je peux encore effacer ta mémoire. Je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui s'avança et moi qui m'éloignai. Il me fallait plaider ma cause. S'il m'aimait comme il le disait, il devait me laisser partir.

-Tu auras bien plus que ma mort sur la conscience, Gabriel. J'ai _besoin _de fuir Volterra, tu ne comprends pas ? Si je reste ici, amnésique ou non, j'en mourrais. Le suicide est une chose si simple… je pourrais m'entailler le bras tu ne résisterais pas à l'odeur enchanteresse de mon sang. J'ai une chance minuscule de m'en sortir. Il faut que je la saisisse. Peu m'importe de devoir sans cesse bouger pour que Démétri ne me localise pas. Ce que je veux, c'est avoir le choix. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas pris une seule décision seule. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette dont Aro tire les ficelles. Alors, si me laisse partir, je te devrais une fière chandelle, même si je meurs par la suite.

Gabriel cessa de se rapprocher de moi. Il se raidit à l'instar d'une statue de marbre et baissa les bras, défaitiste.

-Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas t'effacer de nouveau la mémoire. Ce serait un tel gâchis…

Il me dévisagea.

-Tu veux emmener la petite humaine avec toi ?

-Lily, corrigeai-je. Oui.

-Aro sera fou de colère, gémit Gabriel.

-Tu ne risqueras rien, affirmai-je avec certitude. Il ne peut lire dans tes pensées et ton don est trop précieux. Je m'arrangerai pour… qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Il me dévisagea.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu as un plan pour sortir d'ici ?

-C'est une idée qu'il faut que je développe, plutôt. Aro tient énormément à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Serais-tu en mesure de mentir à notre maître pour qu'il nous permette de sortir d'ici ?

De nouveau, les yeux rouges sang de Gabriel sondèrent les miens. Je ne lus dans ses prunelles qu'un désespoir et un amour profonds.

-Je le ferais, promit-il.

-Merci.

-Renesmée… hésita Gabriel. Je suis désolé que tout cela se soit passé ainsi.

-Moi aussi, chuchotai-je.

Je lui adressai un vague sourire rempli de tristesse et tournai les talons.

J'allais retrouver Lily et réfléchir à un moyen de nous échapper de Volterra.

Dans quelques jours, nous serions toutes deux loin d'ici.

Prêtes à prendre un nouveau départ.


	23. Prendre son envol

Chapitre 22

Nous étions prêtes. Enfin.

Dans quelques heures, si tout se passait bien, Lily et moi serions loin de Volterra.

Je serrais la fillette dans mes bras. Je ne le supporterais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-Nous allons nous promener, d'accord ?

Ses grands yeux bleus-gris me sondèrent et j'eus du mal à m'arracher à leur contemplation. Son don était puissant mais j'en oubliais régulièrement l'existence.

Je pressai sa main dans la mienne. « _Je vais te porter et il faudra que tu t'accroches à moi. Mais nous devrons passer inaperçues ce qui implique que tu ne fasses pas de bruit et que tu n'active pas ton don._ »

J'ignorais si Lily me comprenait. Son pouvoir semblait être une partie d'elle comme l'était le mien pour moi. Vu la difficulté que j'avais parfois à le contrôler, il me semblait impossible qu'elle parvienne à stopper le sien pendant un certain temps.

« _Peux pas. _» Je tressaillis, réalisant que je venais d'entendre ses pensées. C'était une première pour moi.

« _Ce n'est pas grave. Reste juste discrète, OK ? Tout ira bien._ »

Lily hocha légèrement la tête avec la gravité d'un adulte.

Je vérifiai qu'elle portait des habits corrects pour voyager : une salopette en jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Nous devions être en été car il faisait plutôt chaud, mais elle ne semblait pas plus gênée par la chaleur que moi.

On frappa à la porte je savais que c'était Gabriel.

-Entre, lançai-je.

Il s'exécuta et ses yeux rouges nous détaillèrent attentivement.

-Prêtes ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Les humains sont arrivés et les gardes sont tous occupés à se nourrir, annonça Gabriel. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Mais sois prudente vous devez traverser la salle principale et vous sentez terriblement bon, toutes les deux. J'espère que votre odeur se confondra avec celle des autres humains.

C'était cela mon plan : nous enfuir pendant que les Volturi seraient occupés à se remplir la panse. Il avait été d'une simplicité enfantine à imaginer mais comportait de nombreux dangers. Heureusement, le fait qu'il fasse soleil nous aiderait beaucoup. Une fois sorties du château et des zones d'ombres, nous serions presque en sécurité. Presque.

Gabriel me tendit une cape noire qui sentait le vampire à plein nez.

-Tiens. Pour dissimuler ton odeur et ton visage.

-Merci.

Je déposai Lily sur le sol et la petite s'accrocha à ma jambe. J'enfilai le vêtement et rabattit le capuchon sur ma tête. Je plissai le nez la senteur du prédateur me mettait mal à l'aise.

Gabriel me tendit une enveloppe épaisse.

-J'ai rassemblé cela à ton intention. Il y a des informations capitales sur toi et des objets qui t'appartiennent. Je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ta vie d'avant mais tout ce que contient cette enveloppe te revient. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux.

Je soupesai l'enveloppe et la rangeai dans mon sac, lequel contenait aussi des liasses de billets. Les Volturi étaient si riches que la disparition de quelques milliers de dollars et d'euros passait inaperçue.

-Tu dis qu'elle contient des objets qui m'appartiennent. Les Volturi ne vont-ils pas s'apercevoir de leur disparition et réaliser que toi seul peut avoir commis ce vol ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

-Ca, je peux le leur faire oublier. Ce ne sont que des babioles à leurs yeux. Par contre, il m'est impossible de leur faire sortir votre fuite de l'esprit effacer la mémoire de plus de cinquante vampires n'est pas chose aisée.

Je frémis, constatant encore une fois à quel point son don était puissant et à quel point il aurait pu me tenir à sa merci s'il l'avait souhaité.

-Je me posai une question… malsaine. Est-ce que je retrouverai un jour mes souvenirs ? Non pas que j'en ai envie, mais je préfère être prévenue.

-Je pense que je te dois la réponse, admit Gabriel. Tout d'abord, notre éloignement atténuera mon don. Tu n'auras pas d'images mais sans doute quelques noms ou des impressions de déjà vu.

-Je pense pouvoir gérer cela, grommelai-je.

-Ensuite, il y a trois moyens pour les retrouver. Le premier est que je te rende volontairement tous ceux qui te reviennent. Le second est que je meure, auquel cas tous les souvenirs que j'ai volés reviendront brusquement à leurs propriétaires. Dans ce cas-là tu risquerais de subir un choc traumatique violent. Le troisième est que tu retrouves la ou les personnes dont tu as le plus de souvenirs. Si tu retrouve une vie semblable à celle que tu avais auparavant, tu les récupéreras de façon naturelle.

-Aucun risque, affirmai-je.

Imaginer une vie identique à celle que j'avais avant, mais avec Jacob rayé de la carte me rendait malade. D'autant plus que je ne connaissais pas –plus- les Cullen.

-Vous devriez y aller avant que la garde ne termine son repas, lâcha Gabriel.

J'acquiesçai et il m'observa durant quelques secondes, ses prunelles pleines de nostalgie.

-Merci pour tout.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

-Je te le devais.

Je lui rendis son sourire, consciente que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais et repris Lily dans mes bras, qui le contemplait avec méfiance.

Je sortis de la chambre de Lily en portant cette dernière, Gabriel à notre suite. Comme prévu, le couloir était vide.

-Bonne chance, lança le vampire avant de disparaître dans une autre direction.

J'empruntais le chemin que j'avais déjà parcouru des dizaines de fois pour aller voir Aro. Quand j'entrais dans la salle des trônes, une véritable hécatombe m'attendait. Je réprimai un haut le cœur j'avais oublié à quel point le sang humain me dégoûtait. Je raffermis ma prise sur Lily. « _Ne regarde pas_ » lui intimai-je. Je commençai à contourner le festin des vampires en rasant les murs, sans quitter mon but des yeux : l'immense porte d'entrée de la grande salle. J'entraperçus Aro, Marcus et Caius qui se partageaient un corps à quelques mètres de moi. Trop occupés à le vider de son sang, ils ne me remarquèrent pas. J'enjambai plusieurs carcasses humaines, écœurée, et atteignit enfin la grande porte. Je rassemblai mes forces et la poussai –elle était lourde, même pour un vampire- jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entrebâillée. Je me faufilai par l'ouverture et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement audible et Lily releva la tête. Nous étions dans le couloir chic que Gabriel et moi avions emprunté pour passer commande de nourriture humaine à Jenna, la réceptionniste du château. Cette dernière était assisse derrière son comptoir, son éternel sourire artificiel sur les lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle me vit avec Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je n'avais pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Chaque seconde de perdue amenuisait nos chances de sortir de Volterra. Je posai Lily au sol dans un mouvement vif, me précipitai vers Jenna et lui assenai un coup sur la tempe. D'après ce que m'avait dit Gabriel, elle se réveillerait avec seulement un mal de crâne. Il passerait plus tard afin de vérifier qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

Lily ne sembla pas choquée et se dirigea vers moi à petits pas. Je me précipitai vers l'ordinateur et cherchai sur internet tous les aéroports à proximité de Volterra. Il y en avait quatre : le plus proche se trouvait à Pise, à une heure vingt de route le second était à Florence, à une heure et demi de route le troisième se situait à Arezzo, à deux heures de route ; et le quatrième était à Bologne, à deux heures et demi de route.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je décrochais le téléphone et appelais l'aéroport de Pise. Je réservai un vol pour Whitehorse –là où les Cullen vivaient- qui partait dans trois heures au nom de Renesmée Cullen. J'abrégeai la conversation en prétendant être pressée –ce qui était vrai. Ensuite, je téléphonais à l'aéroport de Florence et réservai deux places pour un avion en partance pour Whitehorse également. Ce vol-ci partait dans deux heures et demi. Je composai le numéro de l'aéroport d'Arezzo et effectuais la même réservation : deux places pour Whitehorse au nom de Renesmée Cullen pour un vol partant dans quatre heures.

Pour finir, j'appelais l'aéroport de Bologne et réservais deux places pour un vol partant dans trois heures en direction de Phoenix, Arizona. J'avais choisis cette ville car mon instinct me soufflait de rester en Amérique de plus, Phoenix était perpétuellement ensoleillée : ce n'était donc pas une ville à vampires. Je réservais aux noms de Vanessa et Liliane Black.

J'espérai que ma tactique marcherait. Les Volturi me rechercheraient dans les aéroports les plus proches de Volterra et, au vu de mon nom sur les listes des passagers pour des vols allant à Whitehorse, ils perdraient du temps à tenter de nous dénicher dans l'aéroport. Pendant ce temps, Lily et moi serions en route vers Bologne et arriverions tout juste pour le départ de notre avion. Même si Aro envoyait des gardes à Bologne, ils arriveraient trop tard –du moins je l'espérais- pour nous rattraper. De plus, ils ne soupçonneraient pas que je veuille aller à Phoenix.

Une fois la dernière réservation effectuée, je soufflais un bon coup, soulagée d'avoir réussi à brouiller les pistes. Il fallait maintenant que nous sortions d'ici les Volturi n'étaient toujours qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Dans une heure maximum, l'alerte serait donnée.

Je soulevai Lily et me précipitai vers l'ascenseur au fond du couloir, suivant les instructions de Gabriel. Les portes se refermèrent derrière nous. J'appuyai sur la flèche du haut et l'ascenseur s'ébranla.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir similaire à celui situé un étage plus bas : luxueux et bien éclairé, comme dans les hôtels. Au fond dudit couloir se trouvai une porte en bois. Je me hâtai vers la porte et la poussai. Le décor qui nous entourait à présent contrastait avec celui que nous venions de quitter. C'était un souterrain froid, sombre et lugubre. Un escalier aux marches irrégulières montait vers une source de lumière. Je l'empruntai et grimpai les marches quatre à quatre. Un grillage en fer faisait office de porte sur le palier. Je le repoussai et il émit un grincement tandis que Lily et moi sortions à la lumière.

Nous étions dans un large corridor de pierre ; la luminosité provenait d'une lourde porte à doubles battants, nantie d'une vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Nous étions dans ce qui ressemblait au hall d'un immeuble. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'en réalité c'était la résidence des Volturi.

J'ouvris la porte, laquelle n'était pas verrouillée, à l'instar des autres.

Nous sortîmes à l'air libre. Volterra avait tout de la ville touristique de base et non de la cité des dirigeants des vampires. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et la grande place était pleine de touristes qui prenaient des photos. Je me figeai, hébétée par ce spectacle. Je n'avais pas une seule fois effleuré la normalité du doigt durant les trois derniers mois.

Puis la réalité me rattrapa et, Lily dans les bras, je me mis à courir dans les rues de Volterra pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et les Volturi.

J'emmenai Lily dans les petites rues, là où il y avait moins de touristes. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse au moyen de voler une voiture. Ledit moyen me tomba dessus bien plus facilement que je ne l'imaginais. J'entendis les battements d'un cœur derrière moi et des bruits de pas. Je fis volte face ma capuche dévoila mon visage. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années me dévisageait, les poings serrés.

-Tu es drôlement mignonne, susurra-t-il.

Je ne sus s'il s'adressait à Lily ou à moi, mais je sentis que la fillette avait actionné automatiquement son pouvoir d'attraction.

Je reculai de quelques pas et m'acculai à un mur. Calmement, je déposai l'enfant au sol puis fis face à notre agresseur en posture d'attaque. Celui-ci soupira, blasé.

-Allez, file ton fric.

Sans répondre, je bondis vers l'homme, vive comme l'éclair. Je le plaquais contre le mur et l'y maintins avec force. Son visage adopta une expression terrifiée et les battements de son cœur s'accentuèrent.

-Tu as une voiture ? demandai-je brutalement, la voix pleine de menaces implicites.

Il hocha difficilement la tête. Dans ses pensées flottait l'image d'une voiture gris métallisé, garée sur une place réservée aux handicapés. Je ne parvins pas à distinguer le nom de la rue.

-Où est-elle ?

-A… à deux… rues d'ici.

Cette fois-ci, je lus le nom de la rue et le chemin à emprunter.

-Tes clés ?

Elles étaient dans la poche gauche de son blouson. Je les en retirai sans attendre sa réponse.

Je relâchai le jeune homme, qui s'effondra au sol en suffocant. J'espérais que l'envie de dépouiller les touristes lui passerait.

Je filai vers Lily et lui tendis les bras tout en récupérant mon sac à main. La petite s'y lova, un peu tremblante. « _Tout va bien,_ la rassurai-je. _Je suis désolée que tu ais vu tout ça._ »

Puis je détalai dans les rues de Volterra, suivant le plan que j'avais vu dans la tête de l'homme. La voiture gris métallisé était bien à l'endroit que ses pensées m'avaient indiqué et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Je déverrouillai le bolide et sanglai Lily à l'avant, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de siège pour enfant. Je m'installai au volant et démarrai la voiture. Le moteur rugit et je devinai, appréciatrice et soulagée, qu'elle était rapide. Je me forçai à ne pas rouler trop rapidement avant d'être sortie de la ville.

Lily contemplait les environs avec émerveillement. Elle non plus n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que les murailles de Volterra.

-On va à Phoenix, Lily, lui annonçai-je, grisée par la vitesse. Il y fait chaud, il y a du soleil toute l'année, et surtout, les Volturi n'y sont pas.

C'était un bon résumé de ce qui nous attendait, je crois.


	24. Nier l'évidence

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel l'action est remplacée par une grosse révélation.**

**Vous bénéficiez de ce chapitre deux jours avant les lecteurs de skyrock ^^ (car oui, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant je poste aussi sur skyrock).**

Chapitre 23

Ce ne fut que lorsque notre avion pour Phoenix décolla que je m'autorisai à me relaxer. Dans l'aéroport de Bologne, nous n'avions pas vu l'ombre d'un Volturi mais j'étais restée anxieuse jusqu'à l'embarquement. J'avais abandonné la voiture grise dans un des nombreux parkings. Comme je n'avais pas tous les papiers officiels pour monter dans un avion, j'avais soudoyé et manipulé à tort et à travers le personnel de l'aéroport.

L'avion avait décollé à treize heures et il était actuellement près de vingt-trois heures. Nous atterririons à Phoenix vers huit heures du matin –heure italienne- mais pour les habitants d'Arizona il serait une heure du matin.

Lily et moi étions assisses dans les fauteuils confortables de la première classe et la petite s'était endormie, sa tête sur mes genoux.

Une hôtesse de l'air me proposa à boire et je déclinai poliment.

Je mourais d'envie d'ouvrir l'enveloppe maintenant que j'étais au calme. En même temps, j'hésitai à la balancer par le hublot. Je soupirai, consciente que je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Je ne pourrais pas fuir le souvenir de Jacob toute ma vie je ne pourrais jamais choisir la facilité. De plus, Gabriel avait parlé d'informations capitales.

Je sortis l'enveloppe de mon sac et la décachetai. Deux bijoux en tombèrent : une bague et un médaillon. Je les rattrapai et examinai la bague. Elle était rayonnante de splendeur. Son pourtour était serti de diamants brillants de mille eux. Elle m'était familière. Non, elle était plus que familière : je la reconnus. C'était la mienne. Des souvenirs brûlants me submergèrent.

_Jacob et moi, dans une clairière. Nos fiançailles. « __Renesmée Carlie Cullen, je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir toute l'éternité. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »_

_Notre mariage. Je ne me rappelais ni du décor, ni d'aucun des invités, ni du visage du prêtre. Seul Jacob était là. « Renesmée Carlie Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre Jacob Black pour époux, de le chérir et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » « Oui, oui, oui » Notre baiser fougueux. Notre lune de miel._

_Puis le néant._

Des spasmes me secouèrent tandis que des sanglots franchissaient la barrière de mes lèvres serrées.

-Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, chuchotai-je à Jacob. L'éternité n'est pas encore terminée, et toi, tu n'es plus là.

L'hôtesse de l'air se matérialisa soudain à mes côtés.

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Non, tout n'allais pas bien. Tout n'irait jamais bien.

-Oui, oui.

Elle avisa ma bague de fiançailles et se relaxa, m'ayant aussitôt classée dans la catégorie des filles abandonnées devant l'hôtel. Elle me servit un sourire condescendant et repartit tranquillement.

Je séchai mes larmes j'avais déjà trop pleuré. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer. Le chagrin disparut, ne laissant que le vide et le manque qui, eux, ne me quitteraient jamais. Je tournai la bague entre mes doigts. Devais-je la porter ? Avais-je envie de la porter ? Humainement parlant, j'étais célibataire et libre de me remarier. Sentimentalement parlant, je n'avais aucun désir de connaitre quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob. De toute façon, j'étais pratiquement associable. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas porter cette bague. Je n'avais pas fait honneur à Jacob ces trois derniers mois. J'avais tenté de l'oublier pour éviter de souffrir, ce qui était entre autres choses un acte terriblement égoïste. J'étais certaine que, s'il avait été vivant, il m'aurait détesté pour avoir laissé Gabriel me rendre amnésique. Je glissai la bague dans la poche de mon jean. Je ne la quitterais jamais, mais je ne la porterais pas non plus.

Je m'intéressais au médaillon en or, accroché à une fine chaîne. J'en soulevais le couvercle une photo miniaturisée se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ma vision vampirique me permit de détailler chaque visage et chaque corps. Je distinguai une magnifique femme aux boucles brunes et aux prunelles dorées qui enlaçait un vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, dont les yeux avaient exactement la même teinte. Sa main était posée sur l'épaule d'une enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui se tenait entre eux deux, souriante. Elle avait des boucles cuivrée et des yeux marron resplendissants de bonheur. Je mis quelques instants à me reconnaître dans ce visage rayonnant, moi qui, justement, ne rayonnait jamais. Je n'avais jamais douté avoir été comblée avec Jacob, mais il me semblait improbable qu'il en eut été de même avec les Cullen. Pourtant, le regard qu'échangeait la petite avec les deux jeunes gens –ses parents, à n'en pas douter- contenait tout l'amour du monde.

Je me concentrai pour calmer ma respiration chaotique et mes battements de cœur irréguliers. Inutile d'alerter de nouveau l'hôtesse avec une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Je refermais le couvercle du médaillon, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Je remarquai une inscription gravée sur le clapet, mais il me fut impossible de la déchiffrer. On aurait dit du français.

Je rangeai le bijou dans l'enveloppe et en inspectai l'intérieur, histoire de voir si elle contenait d'autres surprises. Il n'y avait qu'une lettre de Gabriel. Les « informations capitales » étaient donc dans ce message. Je soupirai, puis me persuadai que cela ne pourrait pas être pire que la découverte de ma bague et du médaillon. Je dépliai la feuille de papier et me commençai à la lire.

_Renesmée,_

_Autant te prévenir tout de suite, cette lettre contient des révélations qui ne manqueront pas de te bouleverser. Mais tu dois la lire jusqu'au bout. Il le faut._

_Commençons par le plus facile. Lily. L'autre jour, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était. Aro m'avait simplement demandé d'effacer ses souvenirs, ce qui est devenu une procédure habituelle envers nos otages afin qu'ils se familiarisent aisément avec Volterra. Comme Lily n'a même pas deux ans, ses souvenirs étaient flous et incohérents seuls ses parents y apparaissaient et il était impossible de déterminer leur nature avec le regard d'un enfant. Cependant, ta remarque sur son étrangeté avait éveillé ma curiosité et j'ai fouillé en profondeur dans les images de Lily que j'avais emmagasinées. Je n'ai pas pu déterminer la nature de ses parents, mais je crois que sa mère s'appelait Ilwen –un prénom Mapuche- et son père Jonathan. Leur nom de famille était Hale. Je n'ai rien remarqué d'autre, mais peut-être entendras-tu parler d'eux, ou rencontreras des gens qui les connaissaient._

Je repliai la lettre durant un instant pour assimiler ce que je venais d'apprendre. Le nom de famille de Lily, Hale, sonnait étrangement à mes oreilles, comme si je l'avais déjà entendu. Cela avait sans doute un lien avec le fait que le visage parfait de Lily me rappelait quelqu'un, sans que je puisse déterminer qui.

Je repris la lettre et la défroissai consciencieusement.

_Il faut que tu sache autre chose d'extrêmement vital. Il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ne crois pas ce que je vais t'annoncer ici, mais je me dois de te l'expliquer au mieux. Quand Aro m'a transformé en vampire, j'étudiais la médecine dans une prestigieuse université. Pour ce qui est du domaine de la santé, je m'y connais plutôt bien. Te souviens-tu de ton incapacité à supporter le sang humain, de ton dégoût envers ta nourriture habituelle ? Bien que les Cullen soient végétariens, ton organisme aurait dû supporter l'absorption du sang, à la place de quoi il a réclamé de la nourriture humaine. De plus, tu n'as eu de cesse de vomir et de te sentir fatiguée avant ton changement de régime alimentaire._

_Tu te demande sans doute où je veux en venir, n'est ce pas ? J'ai supputé longtemps sur ce qui pouvait t'arriver. Tu n'es pas malade –impossible chez une hybride. C'est un phénomène purement humain qui est à l'origine de ces troubles, et c'est à cause de ça que je t'ai laissé t'enfuir de Volterra. Si Aro avait découvert ce qui t'arrive, tu aurais été à sa merci._

_Tu as tous les symptômes d'une grossesse, et je suis quasiment certain que tu es en plein déni de grossesse. Ce phénomène arrive de temps en temps chez les humaines. Ton corps a mis en place un mécanisme de défense pour dissimuler le fœtus à un environnement trop dangereux. Il se place horizontalement de façon à ce que ton ventre ne grossisse pas. Ton cerveau se sature lui-même, en quelque sorte, pour mal interpréter tes changements physiques._

_Vu tous les impacts qu'a eu ce fœtus sur ton corps, je pense que tu es à plus de six mois de grossesse. Tu dois impérativement faire un test de grossesse j'imagine que tu croiras plus facilement un outil humain que cette lettre. Tu ne peux pas te rendre chez un gynécologue, parce que ta peau est trop dure pour faire une échographie, et que le fœtus n'est assurément pas humain. La seule personne qui pourrait t'aider est le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec les Cullen, mais ils t'aimaient, j'en suis sûr._

_Je crois que je t'ai tout dit._

_Adieu,_

_Gabriel._

-Non, chuchotai-je frénétiquement. Non, non, non.

Je déchirai rageusement la lettre en des centaines de petits morceaux de papiers. Mais c'était trop tard les mots de Gabriel étaient tatoués au fer rouge dans ma mémoire vampirique.

Enceinte. Déni de grossesse. Fœtus. Bébé. Six mois.

Mensonge. Impossible. Illogique. Erroné. Improbable. Irrationnel. Absurde. Insensé.

Dans un geste rageur, je soulevais le bas de mon tee-shirt. Mon ventre était absolument, indéniablement, parfaitement plat. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un fœtus de six mois.

-Non, non, non, répétai-je inlassablement.

Il n'y avait pas de bébé, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de Jacob.

Gabriel mentait sûrement. Il n'y connaissait rien il ne possédait même pas de diplôme. Sa transformation en vampire avait altéré ses souvenirs, par conséquent il ne pouvait se rappeler avec précision ses cours de médecine. Il avait mal interprété mes symptômes –d'ailleurs, il n'y en avait que très peu.

Déni de grossesse… Quelle bêtise ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène. Quelle femme était assez stupide pour ne pas voir qu'elle était enceinte ? J'étais un hybride aux sens hyper développés. Un fœtus ne pouvait pas me passer sous le nez durant six mois.

Je refusais de réfléchir à la question tant la situation était ridicule. J'étais incapable de m'occuper d'un autre enfant en plus de Lily. Je ne voulais pas d'un bébé, par conséquent il n'y avait pas bébé.

Je croisai les bras, bornée, et basculai mon siège en arrière. Si je m'endormais, peut-être me réveillerais-je en croyant avoir rêvé –ou cauchemardé plutôt. Car c'était cela. Un cauchemar.

Je fermais mes paupières. Le sommeil eus du mal à me gagner tant j'étais agitée. Je sombrais en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

_J'étais de retour dans la prairie verdoyante où j'avais rencontré Aiyana. Le même brouillard flottait quelques mètres au dessus de moi. Cette dernière se tenait en face de moi, aussi majestueuse, ravissante et paisible que la dernière fois. Je me sentais relativement calme, plus que dans l'avion tout du moins. _

_-Tu as trouvé qui tu n'étais pas, prononça-t-elle. C'est un début._

_-Vous allez encore me faire la morale, n'est-ce pas ? soupirai-je._

_Elle sourit._

_-Navrée que tu le voies ainsi. Je veux simplement t'aider._

_-Ce n'est pas grâce à vous que je suis partie de Volterra, répliquai-je._

_-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est toi et toi seule qui a accompli cet exploit. Il faut que tu fasses confiance à toi-même. Jacob ne définis pas tout ce que tu es._

_-Malheureusement, si. _

_Aiyana secoua sa tête, ce qui fit virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs._

_-Jacob détient une part énorme de ton cœur, mais d'autres personnes comptent également pour toi, sans quoi tu ne serais pas en vie aujourd'hui._

_-Pourquoi parlez-vous au présent ? demandai-je avec une boule dans la gorge._

_Entendre son nom prononcé de manière si naturelle le rendait terriblement réel._

_-Tant que tu l'aimeras et te souviendras de lui, il sera vivant, en quelque sorte._

_J'occultai ses dernières paroles. Ni Jacob ni moi n'étions vivants. Il était mort physiquement et je l'étais mentalement, mais il était inutile d'aborder ce sujet ô combien douloureux._

_-Les « autres personnes » qui comptent pour moi n'existent pas, déclarai-je en pensant qu'elle avait voulu parler des Cullen. Il n'y a que Lily._

_-Je ne parlais pas seulement de la famille que tu tente de renier._

_Aiyana n'ajouta rien, mais je devinai aisément sur quel sujet elle souhaitait se lancer._

_-Je ne suis pas enceinte, affirmai-je en dotant ma voix d'une assurance que je ne ressentais absolument pas._

_Elle plissa les yeux et ignora royalement ma réplique._

_-Nier l'évidence est le propre du déni. Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit quand tu m'as vue pour la première fois ? Qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. C'était une allusion à cela._

_Je respirai bruyamment. Etait-elle en train de me dire qu'elle était médium ? Qu'elle savait que j'étais enceinte avant même que je ne l'apprenne ? Je rejetai aussitôt cette idée. Je n'étais pas enceinte._

_-Quelque chose se prépare, annonça Aiyana, dérivant de conversation. Quelque chose qui aura des impacts sur le monde tel que tu le connais. Il y aura des morts et un terrible combat. Tu dois te préparer accepter ton enfant est déjà un bon début._

_Elle délirait complètement. Je la fusillai du regard, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid._

_-Il n'y a pas d'enfant._

_-Tu sais parfaitement que si. C'est juste ta manière de l'envisager qui te pose problème. Tu le vois peut-être comme un intrus, mais tu sais qu'il est là._

_C'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter._

_Je lui tournais le dos et inspectais les alentours. Comme la dernière fois, je ne distinguai pas les limites de la prairie. Il était impossible de s'échapper sans se réveiller._

_-Nous sommes dans un lieu créé par mon imagination, déclara Aiyana. C'est un univers intermédiaire entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts._

_Malgré le fait que mon esprit tente d'ignorer ses paroles, je saisis ce qu'elles impliquaient._

_-Vous êtes morte ?_

_Elle se contenta de me lancer un sourire éblouissant._

_-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas Jacob à votre place ? enchaînai-je. Vous le connaissez ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me rendre visite ? Dites lui que je l'aime et que …_

_Aiyana continua à sourire._

_- Dis-le-lui toi-même, lança-t-elle._

_Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le brouillard qui flottait au dessus de nos têtes l'enveloppa et elle disparut._

-Nous atterrissons actuellement à Phoenix, Arizona. La température est de 27 degrés Celsius et il est une heure du matin. Veuillez attendre l'extinction des consignes lumineuses avant de détacher vos ceintures.

J'émergeai de mon rêve en haletant presque. Mon premier réflexe fut de chercher Lily du regard –elle était réveillée, elle aussi, et me dévisageai d'un air anxieux. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne. « _Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas_ ».

Lorsque l'avions se stoppa, nous en sortîmes à la suite des autres passagers.

Nous fûmes rapidement à l'extérieur de l'aéroport puisque nous n'eûmes aucun bagage à récupérer. Il faisait nuit noire et je me hâtai de héler un taxi. Je demandai distraitement au chauffeur de nous conduire à un hôtel. Il m'un proposa un situé non loin de l'aéroport, et j'acquiesçai. Mes pensées étant entièrement consacrées à mon soi-disant déni de grossesse, je ne prêtai aucune attention à la ville magnifique et fleurie que nous traversions. Je me rappelai mes paroles à Lily lors de notre sortie de Volterra : « On va à Phoenix, Lily. » L'adrénaline et l'optimisme qui avaient coulé dans mes veines à ce moment-là s'étaient changés en un abattement profond. Sous l'effet de celui-ci, j'aurais pu changer ces mots en « Je suis peut-être enceinte de six mois, je suis désespérément seule, j'ai une petite fille à ma charge et les Volturi à mes trousses. » Cela me semblait autrement plus réaliste.

Soudain, le taxi passa devant une pharmacie de garde. Mue par une impulsion subite, je demandai au chauffeur de s'arrêter et de patienter. Je laissai Lily dans la voiture et fonçai acheter un test de grossesse. Je me rappelai les paroles d'Aiyana : « le temps presse ». Elle avait raison je n'avais pas le droit de faire l'autruche plus longtemps. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de bébé, il suffisait que je me le prouve à moi-même. La pharmacie était vide de tout client, à cette heure de la nuit. J'achetai l'un des nombreux tests disponibles au hasard, puis je remontai dans le taxi, qui nous déposa devant notre hôtel. Tandis que je payai notre nuit en liquide –je chercherai un nouveau logement dès le lendemain- je songeai au test de grossesse que je venais de me procurer.

Son résultat serait-il positif ou négatif ?

Mon cerveau, ma logique et ma raison me criaient qu'il serait négatif.

Cependant, une minuscule part de moi-même connaissait déjà le résultat, et me criait que la question que je posais n'était pas la bonne.

Le vrai problème était : que ferais-je si j'étais vraiment enceinte de six mois ?

**Le déni de grossesse est assez bien résumé sur wikipédia, passez faire un tour si le phénomène vous laisse perplexe.**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	25. Aimer sans condition

Chapitre 24

Les trois jours suivant notre arrivée à Phoenix filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je me consacrais entièrement à la recherche d'un appartement où Lily et moi pourrions loger. Heureusement, Phoenix était une ville dynamique et je ne tardai pas à trouver une annonce pour un petit appartement de quarante mètres carré. Le loyer était cher mais j'avais les moyens de le payer grâce à l'argent que j'avais dérobé aux Volturi. Le propriétaire me fit visiter les lieux. L'endroit était en plein centre ville, donc plus difficilement repérable par les Volturi, car notre odeur et les sons que nous produisions étaient étouffés. Je payai d'avance pour trois mois seulement, puisque j'ignorais combien de temps nous resterions ici. J'espérais que les Volturi ne nous dénicheraient pas de sitôt, et que nous n'aurions pas à passer le reste de nos jours à nous déplacer de ville en ville et de pays en pays. Nous avions donc emménagé dans l'appartement j'avais acheté quelques meubles de base et des jouets pour Lily –elle les avait mentalement réclamés et j'avais été incapable de lui résister.

Maintenant que nous étions à peu près installées, j'avais plus de temps pour m'occuper des choses importantes, à commencer par mon déni de grossesse. En trois jours, je n'avais pas trouvé une minute pour faire le test de grossesse, ce qui jusqu'alors me convenait parfaitement. J'aimais mieux me persuader que je n'avais pas de bébé.

Mais finalement, la réalité me rattrapa.

Mon ventre, contre toute attente, commença à grossir très rapidement. Le matin du troisième jour, mon affolement fut sans borne. On aurait dit que j'étais enceinte de trois mois. Je m'inventai prétextes sur prétextes, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres : j'avais attrapé une maladie rare, j'avais des problèmes intestinaux, je mangeais trop… Autant de choses qui ne pouvaient pas arriver à une demi vampire dont la constitution était solide. Si j'observais mon ventre le matin et que je le comparais avec celui que j'avais le soir, je remarquais immédiatement la différence entre les deux. Morte d'angoisse, je fis des recherches sur le net. Je fus aussi soulagée que paniquée lorsque je constatais que le phénomène était normal. Dès lors qu'une femme réalisait qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse, le fœtus se remettait en place et le ventre pouvait grossir à vitesse éclair. Le phénomène était sans doute accentué par la non-humanité du bébé.

Force me fut d'admettre que j'étais bel et bien enceinte. En faisant un rapide calcul, je compris que mon ventre prenait un mois de grossesse par jour. Au bout de six ou sept jours, selon le stade auquel j'étais, mon ventre aurait repris sa taille « normale », ce qui m'angoissait terriblement.

Mais accepter l'existence du bébé était déjà un grand pas en avant. A présent, je comprenais mieux mon corps et ses réactions. Mon régime alimentaire –uniquement constitué d'aliments humains, à l'instar de celui de Lily- me paraissait moins malsain depuis que je savais qu'il était causé par ma grossesse. En effet, après réflexion, il m'avait sauté aux yeux que c'était le fœtus qui me forçait à me nourrir ainsi. Comme il était à moitié loup-garou, boire du sang humain ou animal était pour lui contre-nature.

Mais ça n'était que la partie physique de l'affaire. A présent, je pouvais techniquement gérer mon corps et celui du bébé mais où était l'amour au milieu de tout cela ? De quoi avais-je réellement envie ? Serais-je une bonne mère, moi qui peinais déjà à gérer Lily ? Etais-je prête à m'occuper d'un enfant sang-mêlé, dont les traits me rappelleraient constamment ceux de Jacob ? J'avais déjà eus tant de mal à reconstruire partiellement ce que sa mort avait brisé en moi… Ce bébé allait-il réduire à néant mes efforts pour survivre ? Cependant, ces interrogations marchaient également dans l'autre sens. Jamais je ne pourrais abandonner un enfant –le mien de surcroît- sans lui assurer un avenir heureux. Et puis, j'avais tellement aimé Jacob ! Ne pourrais-je pas reporter cet amour sur le bébé de manière naturelle ?

Mais je sentais que le fond du problème n'était pas vraiment là. Le problème ne venait pas de moi, ni de mes sentiments mitigés à l'encontre du bébé, mais des Volturi. Je savais pertinemment que ma fuite les ferait enrager et qu'ils n'auraient de cesse de nous poursuivre, Lily et moi. Je ne pouvais pas exposer un troisième être à pareil danger. Si j'aimais ce bébé le centième de ce que j'avais aimé Jacob, je me devais de le protéger le mieux possible. Alors, n'y avait-il pas un moyen de lui offrir la vie dont il avait besoin, dénuée de tout danger ?

Je fis alors ce que je faisais depuis déjà trop longtemps : je remis mes spéculations, mes doutes et mes interrogations au lendemain. J'étais très douée en ce qui concernait la procrastination.

Le matin de mon quatrième jour à Phoenix, je me levai tôt. Lily avait rendez-vous à onze heures avec la directrice de l'école maternelle du quartier. Comme je m'inquiétais parfois qu'elle ne voit pas d'autres enfants de son âge, je l'avais amenée à la garderie pour savoir s'ils accepteraient de la prendre à la prochaine rentrée scolaire. J'aurais besoin de temps pour moi si je voulais gérer ma grossesse. Mais on m'avait répondu de la scolariser en première année de maternelle, étant donné son intelligence indéniable. Ils la disaient surdouée et arguaient que son mutisme anormal ne pourrait être soigné qu'avec des enfants du même niveau intellectuel qu'elle. Je soupçonnais fortement la directrice, au vu de ses pensées -elle m'avait serré la main- de vouloir se simplifier la tâche en envoyant le plus d'enfants possible en maternelle. Elle flattait les parents avec une description glorieuse de leur avance mentale sur les autres. Mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas menti dans le cas de Lily, aussi m'étais-je empressée de prendre rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école maternelle.

Je me douchai et m'habillai rapidement. Le miroir de la salle de bain me força à constater que j'avais maintenant un ventre de trois mois et demi de grossesse. Je me mordis la lèvre et enfilai un gilet ample par-dessus mon tee-shirt trop moulant. Entre temps, Lily s'était réveillée je la vêtis d'habits légers et démêlai ses cheveux blonds. Je posai doucement ma main sur sa joue.

« _Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une dame qui décidera si tu peux entrer en maternelle à la rentrée prochaine. Est-ce que ça te plairait d'être avec d'autres enfants ?_ »

La petite hocha, la tête enthousiaste. Ses pensées étaient approbatrices. J'étais certaine qu'elle n'était ni asociale ni autiste, en dépit du fait qu'elle ne prononce pas une parole.

« _Mais elle voudra peut-être discuter avec toi. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas parler ? _»

« _Pas envie._ » pensa-t-elle avec mélancolie. Je décelai dans ses yeux bleus une note de tristesse et de crainte. Comme moi, elle était consciente que notre situation était précaire. Elle avait peur du retour des Volturi et ça l'empêchait de se détendre. Ces vampires l'avaient tout de même arrachée à sa famille. Je sentais aussi que je n'étais pas forcément de très bonne compagnie. Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas parler.

Je terminai d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval et l'installai devant son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se contentait de picorer comme un oiseau, je mangeai comme quatre. Le bébé serait un aussi gros mangeur que moi.

Comme nous avions quelques heures devant nous avant le rendez-vous, je tuai le temps en cuisinant le repas de midi -avec quatre heures d'avance. Je m'étais rendue compte que l'ennui –tel que celui que je ressentais lorsque j'étais encore chez les Volturi- m'étais terriblement fatal. Si j'étais inactive, je laissais libre cours à mes pensées, lesquelles tournoyaient immanquablement autour de la mort de Jacob. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen d'occuper mon temps libre, car je n'en manquais pas. Si Lily était acceptée en école maternelle, peut-être pourrais-je me trouver un emploi, bien que l'argent ne soit pas un problème pour nous –j'avais volé aux Volturi l'équivalent d'une année de revenus d'un chef d'entreprise.

Non sans surprise, je découvris que j'étais plutôt douée pour cuisiner, même si je m'aidais du livre de recettes que j'avais acheté. Je mis un plat de lasagnes au four, enclenchai le minuteur et consultais l'heure –il était temps de se rendre à l'école.

Dans le salon, Lily regardait la télé. Je la pris par la main nous sortîmes de l'appartement et j'en verrouillai la porte. A l'extérieur, le soleil brillait. De nombreuses rues étaient bordées de palmier Phoenix était une ville magnifique, mais je n'en appréciais pas la beauté. C'était bien là mon problème : je n'appréciais jamais rien. L'école se trouvait non loin de l'appartement, ce qui se montrerait très pratique si Lily y était acceptée.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'école, un bâtiment datant des années quatre-vingt. Une secrétaire nous salua et nous fit signe de patienter. Je m'assis sur une chaise, Lily sur les genoux.

-Mme Dwyer est prête à vous recevoir, annonça la secrétaire quelques minutes plus tard.

Je lui souris poliment, soulevai Lily et entrai dans le bureau de la directrice. La petite pièce était encombrée de papiers le fouillis était inimaginable. Une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, blonde aux yeux bleus, était assise derrière le bureau. Elle semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, mais son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire franc à notre arrivée.

-Vous devez être Vanessa Black ? Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-De même.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et me tendit la main. Je la serrai en grimaçant, sachant que j'allais entrer dans sa tête. Ses pensées bourdonnantes me parvinrent.

_Quel ennui ce poste de directrice ! Vivement que je prenne ma retraite ! Si seulement Phil n'avait pas arrêté le baseball ! Oh mon dieu, ce qu'elles sont belles ! Vanessa ressemble tellement à ma fille et son mari ! Serait-il possible que… ? Tu délires ma pauvre Renée ! Cela ne fait que huit ans d'écart, c'est impossible !_

Je tressaillis et relâchai sa main. Sa fille ? Son mari ? C'était impossible qu'il y ait un lien quelconque entre eux et moi. J'ignorai la partie de mon cerveau qui spéculait sur la ressemblance entre nos prénoms, Renée et Renesmée.

-Oh, et voici Lily ! s'exclama Mme Dwyer, volubile. Comme elle est mignonne !

La petite lui sourit angéliquement.

-C'est votre fille ?

-Ma petite sœur, mentis-je. Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Les humains mouraient toujours dans des accidents.

-Oh, je suis navrée, dit-elle. Comme vous êtes courageuse d'endosser de telles responsabilités ! C'est amusant, ma fille aussi a adopté la nièce de son mari il y a huit ans de cela, alors qu'elle-même n'avait même pas dix-neuf ans. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue en réalité, je n'étais même pas censée être au courant de son existence, mais mon ex-mari n'a pas su tenir sa langue et il a craché le morceau.

Je souris poliment, absolument pas concernée.

-Mais reprenons, enchaîna Mme Dwyer. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, votre sœur est surdouée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesçai-je. Mais elle ne parle pas et il me semble judicieux de la scolariser en maternelle plutôt qu'à la crèche.

-D'ordinaire, les parents doivent inscrire leurs enfants plus tôt dans l'année mais je veux bien faire une exception pour vous puisque vous venez tout juste d'arriver, lança-t-elle.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de Lily et de paperasse. Mme Dwyer, impressionnée, l'observa faire un puzzle en quelques minutes. Nous convînmes que Lily irait à l'école dès la rentrée, mais seulement le matin afin de se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. J'espérais que nous serions encore Phoenix dans deux mois. J'avais l'étrange impression de n'être qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres. En même temps, j'avais conscience de ne pas être à ma place. Je ne faisais cela que pour Lily.

Mme Dwyer était d'une compagnie agréable, bien qu'elle fut très démonstrative également. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer ma grossesse, à mon grand dam.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais vous êtes enceinte ?

Je me refroidis immédiatement.

-En effet.

-Pour quand est prévu le bébé ? me questionna-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lily quitter son puzzle pour nous observer attentivement. Je n'en avais pas parlé avec elle, n'étant pas certaine qu'elle comprendrait.

-Aucune idée, sifflai-je.

Mme Dwyer me dévisagea, interloquée… et se montra malheureusement très perspicace.

-Oh, le père ne vit pas avec vous ? J'en suis désolée.

Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent et détaillèrent mon visage figé. Elle fit encore mouche.

-Vous avez du mal à accepter votre bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous n'avez pas avorté, c'est déjà une preuve d'amour et…

-L'entretien est terminé, non ? la coupai-je. Nous allons rentrer, à présent.

Lily se leva et glissa sa main dans la mienne. Coupée dans son élan, mon interlocutrice afficha une moue déçue.

-Merci pour Lily, me forçai-je à lui dire. Au revoir, et à la rentrée prochaine.

En réalité, je souhaitais surtout ne jamais la recroiser.

-Au revoir, sourit Renée. Désolée de m'être montrée aussi indiscrète.

Je balayai ses excuses d'un geste de la main et sortis de son bureau à toute allure. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette femme et moi. Je détestais être confrontée à la réalité de façon aussi brutale. Il nous fallut moins de cinq minutes pour rentrer dans notre appartement, alors que nous avions mis dix minutes à l'aller. J'en claquai violemment la porte. Renée Dwyer avait trouvé le moyen le plus fiable de pourrir ma journée.

Je sortis le plat de lasagnes du four. Alors que je mettais la table, mon regard fut attiré par un couteau de cuisine épais et très tranchant. Mon doigt suivit le contour de sa lame –ma peau était trop dure pour s'entailler. Songeuse, je repensai aux paroles de Mme Dwyer : « _Vous n'avez pas avorté_ ». C'était si facile de tuer un bébé, fut-il à moitié loup-garou. Personnellement, j'avais déjà commis ma part de crimes : j'avais tué Elliot -le jeune humain- intégré les Volturi, et assommé deux personnes. Alors, que changerait un péché de plus ?

Tout, réalisai-je, stupéfaite. Tuer mon propre enfant changerait tout. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi mon cœur se serrerait-il à ce point à l'idée de commettre pareille ignominie ?

Soudain, je me rappelais de quelque chose enfoui dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire.

Jacob aimait les enfants. Pire, Jacob _voulait_ des enfants. Et moi ? Avais-je rêvé d'être mère, dans ma vie d'avant ?

Mais que m'importais, après tout, ce que j'avais bien pu désirer auparavant ? Seul le moment présent comptait. Seul ce que je ressentais maintenant, tout de suite, était important. Et je me rendis compte que les sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard du bébé n'étaient pas ceux auxquels je m'attendais.

Je ne le détestais pas. Je pouvais haïr tout ce qui provenait de moi, mais pas de Jacob. Or, ce qui grandissait en moi, n'était ni mon enfant, ni le sien. C'était le nôtre. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, ni l'abandonner ou me séparer de lui. Alors que ma raison me poussait à la haine envers ce petit être, mon cœur était déjà plein d'amour. Cela ne relevait même pas d'un choix : c'était une évidence.

Le couteau tomba sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mes genoux plièrent et je m'affalai à terre. Mes bras entourèrent mes genoux, formant ainsi une muraille entre mon ventre et le monde extérieur.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, chuchotai-je. Je suis désolée d'être une aussi mauvaise personne et une aussi mauvaise mère.

Je posais ma main sur le sommet de mon ventre qui pointait.

« _Je t'aime,_ pensai-je. _Envers et contre tout. Maintenant et pour toujours._ »

Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et coulèrent le long de mes joues. Cependant, seule la joie les provoquait.

Lily entra dans la cuisine à petits pas. Quand elle me vit, elle arbora une moue interrogative.

Je souris à travers mes larmes et lui ouvris mes bras. Elle s'y blottit.

Tout en reniflant, je songeai qu'il allait falloir lui trouver un prénom, à ce bébé surprise …

**Renée est vraiment mêle-tout, je sais, mais elle est ainsi parce que Nessie lui rappelle sa fille.**

**Nessie peut sembler girouette à changer d'opinion sur le bébé aussi rapidement, mais elle ressentait cela depuis le tout début, il lui fallait juste le réaliser.**

**Vous préconisez quoi ? Fille, garçon, jumeaux ?**


	26. Revenir à la vie

Chapitre 25

PDV de Jacob, deux semaines auparavant

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux.

Le visage de Billy apparut aussitôt dans mon champ de vision. Mon père était assis sur sa chaise roulante mais il se penchait tant bien que mal vers moi.

Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières, déboussolé. Il me semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis… depuis quand, déjà ? Un mal de crâne me vrillait la tête et je ne me sentais pas maître de mon propre corps.

J'inspectai les alentour. J'étais dans une chambre à la décoration très simple, qui dégageait une forte impression de tristesse. J'étais allongé dans un grand lit mes bras étaient reliés à tout un tas d'appareils médicaux.

Le visage de mon père s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Tu es enfin réveillé…

Puis, sans crier gare, son masque de joie se déchira brutalement et ses traits se tordirent.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Jacob ! Ne refais jamais ça !

Je le dévisageai, remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris dix ans de plus. Ses yeux étaient tristes et son visage ridé.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Mon cerveau, qui tournait au ralenti, en déduit que je me trouvais toujours dans la nouvelle villa des Cullen, dans le Yukon. J'observai le médecin. Il semblait triste lui aussi, mais cachait mieux son jeu.

-Notre malade va mieux, on dirait ! sourit-il. Tu manifestais les signes du réveil depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais nous ignorions quand précisément tu émergerais.

Plusieurs semaines ? Je saturais totalement.

-Combien… combien de temps ai-je dormi ? croassai-je.

Ma voix était éraillée et j'avais mal à la gorge.

-Tu as été dans le coma près de trois mois, répondit Carlisle en observant attentivement ma réaction. Mais tu as commencé à ouvrir les yeux à intervalles réguliers un mois auparavant.

Trois mois ? Mais comment avais-je pu dormir aussi longtemps ! Et pendant ce temps, Renesmée… Bon sang, Nessie ! Je… j'avais rêvé d'elle ! Je dus fouiller dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler mon songe, qui me semblait remonter à très loin. Je l'avais vue… dans un endroit sordide ! Ses prunelles étaient rouges et elle était cadavérique.

Je priai de toute mon âme pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar. Elle était peut-être derrière cette porte, à se faire un sang d'encre pour moi… Mais ma raison savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Si Nessie n'était pas avec moi, cela signifiait qu'elle était loin, très loin d'ici.

-Où est Renesmée ? chevrotai-je.

Carlisle me contempla longuement.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de restituer les événements. Nessie et moi étions partis en lune de miel, quelque part au Etats-Unis. C'est là que… qu'on nous avait attaqués. Les visages de Jane et Alec s'imposèrent brutalement à moi.

-Les Volturi… soufflai-je.

Le médecin acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-Tu as été mordu par l'un d'entre eux. Nous sommes arrivés très vite sur les lieux de l'attaque et c'est ce qui t'a sauvé la vie. Nous avons aspiré un maximum de venin. C'est un miracle que tu ais survécu.

Je secouai la tête. Ca n'avait rien d'un miracle c'était simplement ce que je devais faire. Parce que, quelque part sur cette planète, Nessie avait besoin de moi.

-Et Renesmée ? répétai-je –prononcer son nom la rendait plus réelle.

Les autres Cullen étaient sûrement en train de la chercher. Je me maudis encore une fois pour être resté endormi aussi longtemps.

Les yeux de mon père s'embuèrent.

-Jake…

Je l'ignorai, concentré sur Carlisle. Il me repoussa fermement sur mon oreiller.

-Repose-toi, veux-tu ? Nous aborderons le sujet en temps voulu.

-_Nous aborderons le sujet en temps voulu_ ! répétai-je, incrédule. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai besoin d'elle, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !

-Je sais, soupira Carlisle. Je sais, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Je sondai ses yeux dorés, y trouvai la réponse à mes questions. Non, les Cullen ne recherchaient pas Nessie.

Ils la pleuraient.

Trois jours plus tard

Je dévorai ma soupe –mon régime se composait essentiellement d'aliment liquides, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Tu sais, Nessie sera toujours vivante… dans ton cœur… affirma Seth d'une voix compatissante.

A l'instar des autres Cullen, il répétait ce boniment avec régularité, comme si cela pouvait suffire à me faire croire à sa mort.

-Si tu es venue pour me dire ça, tu peux dégager, crachai-je.

J'étais infect avec tout le monde, mais j'avais de bonnes excuses. Les Cullen et ma famille m'horripilaient avec leur prétendu deuil. Ils pensaient dur comme fer que Nessie était morte alors que je savais –sentais- qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas. De plus, elle me manquait terriblement. A chaque seconde qui passait, mes pensées étaient tournées vers elle, et vers le moyen que j'utiliserai pour la retrouver.

-Ca fait plus de deux mois que je fais le pied de grue ici alors ce n'est pas toi qui réussiras à me faire partir, lança Seth.

Parce que, cerise sur le gâteau, mon père, Seth et Leah habitaient maintenant dans la villa des Cullen afin de veiller sur moi. Ils m'avaient raconté qu'après l'attaque, toute la meute s'était ramenée et avait voulu me faire revenir à la Push. Carlisle s'y était opposé –le voyage serait trop éprouvant pour le cadavre que j'étais alors. La meute était donc repartie à Forks, ne laissant sur place que les trois personnes les plus proches de moi. Enfin, proches… c'était vite dit.

-Oh, tu sais quoi ? dit Seth, qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation. Emily a accouché d'un petit garçon il y a un mois et demi. Il s'appelle Matthew et il ressemble trait pour trait à Sam.

Je ne manifestais aucune réaction.

-Ok, je peux trouver mieux, poursuivit joyeusement Seth. Rachel est enceinte de deux mois. C'est Carlisle qui l'a découvert, il est tellement habitué qu'il sent automatiquement ce genre de choses. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas restée longtemps ici et qu'elle est repartie en même temps que les autres. Félicitation, tu vas être tonton. Tout le monde se reproduit, en ce moment. Pleins de petits loups en perspective.

Face à cette nouvelle, je tentai réellement de ressentir et de manifester de la joie. Ce fut peine perdue, cependant.

-Oh… c'est… heu… (je cherchai un adjectif approprié) génial…

-C'est maigre, comme réaction, observa Seth.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le fusiller du regard.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Seth, et ta sœur également. Tu perds ton temps ici.

-Je suis ton ami, mec, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que je te soule mais nous devons t'aider surmonter la perte de Nessie.

J'émis un grondement parfaitement terrifiant Seth ne put pas s'empêcher de tressaillir.

-Ne. Parle. Pas. D'elle. Comme. Ca. Martelai-je. Elle n'est pas morte. Je le sens. Comment penses-tu que j'ai réussi à vaincre le venin, hein ? Ce n'est pas grâce à mon « excellente constitution » comme Carlisle aime à le répéter. Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi, aussi prétentieux que cela puisse paraître.

Mon ami leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Cependant, je savais que je ne l'avais guère convaincu. Les Cullen et lui s'étaient résignés à la disparition de ma femme depuis trop longtemps pour changer radicalement d'opinion sur le sujet.

Je fermai les yeux et fis semblant de m'endormir. Avec un peu de chance, Seth débarrasserait le plancher. Malheureusement, il ne partit pas. J'imagine que j'aurais dû lui en être reconnaissant, mais mon cœur était verrouillé à double tour et seule Nessie en possédait les clefs.

Une semaine plus tard

Je m'extirpai de mon lit avec difficulté. Je me mis debout tant bien que mal et me retins au bord du lit. Mes jambes tremblaient et peinaient à supporter mon poids. Evidemment, plus de trois mois sans activités physiques, ça ne pardonnait pas.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, me faisant sursauter. Leah Clearwater entra d'un pas rageur, suivie de près par Bella.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? aboya la louve en me repoussant sur mon lit.

Je partis lamentablement en arrière et atterris sur le dos.

-Tu es malade ! glapit Leah. Tu es réveillé depuis à peine sept jours et tu veux déjà partir en randonnée ! Une sangsue t'a mordue, mon vieux, ce n'est rien à côté de la blessure que t'avais infligé ce nouveau-né il y a huit ans de ça !

-Elle a raison, Jake, appuya Bella. Tu dois avoir récupéré avant de pouvoir bouger.

Ses yeux dorés étaient plein de tristesse et de douleur. Elle aussi avait abdiqué depuis longtemps.

-Le temps presse, marmonnai-je, frustré, en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Chaque seconde passé loin de Nessie était une seconde de perdue. Leah leva les yeux au ciel. D'eux tous, elle était la moins compréhensive.

-Je pense que Renesmée pourra patienter encore un peu, railla-t-elle.

-Elle n'est pas morte ! hurlai-je –j'avais haussé le ton sans m'en rendre compte.

-Jake, s'il te plaît, pleurnicha Bella.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes –larmes qui, bien sûr, ne couleraient jamais. Elle ne supportait pas de m'entendre dire que sa fille était en vie.

-Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, elle me manque à moi aussi. poursuivit-elle, C'est normal que tu nies sa mort, mais si je m'autorisais une seule petite lueur d'espoir et que cet espoir se révélait vain… je… je pourrais en mourir de chagrin. Faire mon deuil est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça.

Je ne répondis pas. Les vagues de colères qui s'étaient contentées de me frôler me submergèrent brutalement. Bella mentait elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, car personne ne le pouvait. Sa logique lui dictait de croire à la mort de Nessie, pour lui éviter la souffrance de l'attente et de l'angoisse. Moi, c'était chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme qui me criait qu'elle était en vie. Et, à chacun de mes battements de cœur, je me déchirais de l'intérieur, parce que j'étais loin de mon imprégnée. Non, Bella ne comprenait pas.

Tandis que la rage montait en moi, je réalisai qu'il me fallait une échappatoire, immédiatement. Alors, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, mon corps se transforma. Je redevins loup pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Le choc fut brutal mais grisant. Dans le corps de l'animal, je me sentais plus puissant –à la limite de l'invincibilité- et surtout, je souffrais nettement moins.

Surprises, Bella et Leah reculèrent instinctivement. Je leur grondai dessus mon rugissement en fit vibrer les murs. Tant bien que mal, je me contrôlai pour ne pas les attaquer.

Je me détournai et bondis dans le couloir. Mes pattes agissaient avant mon cerveau. Je doublai un Edward ahuri et déboulai dans le salon en cassant des bibelots au passage. Emmett, Jasper et Alice hoquetèrent violemment cependant que je fracassai la porte d'entrée. Je sortis et me ruai vers la forêt avoisinante. Même lorsque les arbres me recouvrirent de leur ombre protectrice, je continuai de courir droit devant, sans savoir où je me dirigeais. J'étais ivre de vitesse pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression que tout irait bien. Il me suffisait de courir retrouver Nessie, de la sauver et de vivre avec elle dans un endroit à l'écart de toute civilisation.

Malheureusement, la réalité me rattrapa bien trop tôt. Je n'avais pas fait d'exercice depuis des mois, Carlisle avait enlevé mes perfusions une semaine auparavant et je ne me nourrissais pas suffisamment pour couvrir les besoins énergétiques d'un animal de ma taille et de ma force. De plus, je réchappai tout juste d'une morsure de vampire.

Le mélange de tout cela ne donna pas un résultat glorieux : mes pattes se fatiguèrent et je m'écroulai au sol, incapable de me relever. Inconsciemment, je me retransformai en humain. Le front couvert de sueur, je réalisai que je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

Pour couronner le tout, je m'évanouis.

Dix jours plus tard

J'ouvris les yeux. Une désagréable impression de déjà vu s'imposa à moi. J'étais dans la même chambre que celle dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé, quelques jours auparavant. Edward, Bella et Carlisle s'y trouvaient tous trois semblaient se retenir pour ne pas me fusiller du regard.

Je me sentais faible, mais ma santé s'était nettement améliorée depuis mon dernier réveil. J'étais réellement abasourdi, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'être revenu chez les Cullen depuis ma fuit dans les bois.

-Nous t'avons poursuivi quand tu t'es enfuis, soupira Edward avec lassitude. Ton odeur imprégnait tous les arbres alentours. Quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu étais évanoui et sous forme humaine. Nous t'avons ramené à la villa et tu as dormi trois jours entiers. Tu n'aurais pas dû te transformer, c'est très dangereux quand tu es sous-alimenté.

Carlisle et Bella soupirèrent de concert pour appuyer ses propos.

J'en avais assez entendu. Je me levai brusquement, sans trembler ni chanceler, bien que je ne puisse nier la douleur qui parcourait mes membres.

-Tu veux recommencer ? glapit Bella d'un air effrayé.

Carlisle et Edward se précipitèrent pour me retenir mais je les repoussai à temps.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler, annonçai-je. A tous.

Ils me dévisagèrent d'un air incrédule.

-Très bien, je vais leur demander de monter, décréta Carlisle après une brève hésitation.

-Inutile, le coupai-je. Allons au salon.

Sans attendre leur réponse, je sortis de ma chambre et descendis dans la pièce principale. Je m'avachis sur une chaise et attendis. Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient rameuté toute la famille, y compris mon père, Seth et Leah. Ils firent tous un cercle autour de moi dans un silence religieux. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais apprécié d'être écouté ainsi. Quand j'étais l'Alpha de ma meute –l'un des loups devait m'avoir remplacé plus ou moins momentanément- je ne pouvais pas donner un ordre sans qu'un des vingt gamins ne rechigne.

-J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair, déclarai-je. Je suis resté plus de deux mois dans le coma et j'ai manqué énormément de choses. Je sais que vous souffrez et je peux respecter ça. Je sais également que c'est douloureux pour vous de m'entendre répéter que Nessie est vivante à tout bout de champs. Mais vous ne semblez pas comprendre que si moi, je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle et à cette vérité qui s'est imposée à moi. Je ne suis pas ici pour « surmonter la perte » de Nessie. Si je suis sorti du coma, c'est uniquement parce que je veux la retrouver. Je n'aurais de cesse de la chercher, et je vous prouverai que vous avez tort. Je ne m'appelle pas Edward, je ne m'appelle pas Bella (je fusillai du regard les deux intéressés) et il me faudra des preuves tangibles pour croire à la mort de mon âme-sœur. Je me battrai pour Renesmée, ce que vous avez mis du temps à faire l'un pour l'autre. Si… si je m'étais trompé (je déglutis) je ne resterai pas en vie plus longtemps. Je me fiche de risquer ma vie pour parvenir à mon but. Sans Nessie, elle n'a aucune valeur.

Je me tus.

-Tu veux courir après un fantôme, traduisit tristement Alice.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, répliquai-je.

Alice m'insupportait. C'était principalement de sa faute si les Cullen pensaient que Nessie était morte. Moi, j'étais bien vivant, ce qui n'empêchait pas le don d'Alice de ne pas me détecter. De plus, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun cadavre à côté de moi. N'était-ce pas une preuve ?

-Les Volturi brûlent tous les vampires qu'ils tuent, chuchota Edward. Tu n'y avais pas pensé ? S'ils avaient enlevé Nessie, ils t'auraient pris avec elle. Tu es l'Alpha d'une immense meute de modificateurs ton utilité n'est pas contestable.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'observer l'avenir des Volturi, j'imagine ?

-J'ai trop peur de les voir jubiler, répondit Alice.

-Comme vous avez eu peur de les attaquer en guise de représailles, grondai-je.

-Volterra est une forteresse où vivent plus de cinquante vampires, cracha Rosalie. Si nous les avions attaqué, ta meute nous aurait suivi et nous aurions détruit leurs vies et celles de leurs imprégnées. Les Volturi n'attendent que ça. Votre attaque était une provocation. Tu as pensé à Emily, Matthew, Kim, Claire, Rachel et tous les autres ?

-Vu sous cet angle, marmonnai-je.

J'étais en colère et malheureux, mais pas au point de souhaiter la mort de mes frères de meute.

-Je partirai le plus vite possible à la recherche de Nessie, annonçai-je. Je me remets vite et je ne me fatiguerai pas si j'utilise les transports humains.

En vérité, ma propre santé m'importait, mais si c'était la condition pour qu'ils me laissent partir… En guise de réponse, Bella se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça fortement. Je grimaçai mon dos était encore douloureux.

-Je t'aime, Jake, sanglota-t-elle. J'espère que tu trouveras… une raison de vivre.

Je cherchai _ma_ raison de vivre mais était-il bien utile de le lui préciser une énième fois ?

Alors que je me dégageai maladroitement, Jasper intervint :

-Attends… Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et moi venons avec toi.

Je pensai que rien ne pourrait plus m'étonner, mais je me trompais.

-Je me sens coupable, expliqua Alice (**NDA : elle avait envoyé un faire-part de mariage aux Volturi**). Nous ne sommes pas prêts à tolérer l'idée que Nessie soit encore en vie, mais nous tenons à toi. Tu comptes sans doute la chercher à Volterra, alors si nous pouvons t'aider ou te protéger d'une quelconque manière, nous le ferons.

J'acquiesçai sans savoir comment prendre la nouvelle. D'un côté, ils me seraient utiles, mais de l'autre ils se montreraient bien trop prudents et méthodiques.

- Quand partez-vous ? S'enquit mon père, dont la voix tremblait.

Je coupai Jasper, qui ouvrait déjà la bouche.

-Demain.

**Je sais, c'est surprenant que tout le monde se reproduise en même temps, comme le dit si bien Seth. D'abord Emily, puis Nessie et Rachel. Mais leurs enfants seront importants dans le Tome II.**

**Le comportement des Cullen peut sembler très bizarre, mais je pense que c'est logique si on y réfléchit : ils croient depuis 3 mois à la mort de Nessie, et si ils reprenaient espoir pour ensuite voir cet espoir brisé, le choc serait très dur.**

**Bella et Edward ne viennent pas, ce qui est logique aussi : ils sont trop tristes pour penser à Jacob en priorité et ils ne supporteraient pas de chercher leur fille qu'ils croient morte aux quatre coins du monde…**


	27. Partir à sa recherche

Chapitre 26

PDV de Rosalie

Aéroport de Florence

-Vous appelez ça des voitures de location ? éructai-je. Mais ce sont des carcasses !

L'employé oublia un instant ma beauté universelle et se redressa, outré.

-Mademoiselle…

-Madame, le coupa Emmett avec un sourire féroce.

L'homme le contempla, perdu.

-Pardon ?

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que les humains étaient longs à la détente ! Quels arriérés, vraiment !

-C'est Madame, pas Mademoiselle, expliqua impatiemment mon époux, qui partageait manifestement les mêmes pensées que moi.

Ce faisant, il agita sa main gauche et souleva la mienne. Nos alliances, à nos annuaires, brillèrent de mille feux.

-On peut en revenir à la discussion initiale ? sifflai-je furieusement. A savoir que vous n'avez aucune voiture digne de ce nom à nous louer.

-Pardon, Madame, mais ces voitures sont à l'état neuf, et nous les vérifions régulièrement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. On perdait un temps fou, là !

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Tous les modèles de voiture que vous nous proposez ne peuvent pas dépasser les 160 kilomètres/heure ! Nous avons un long trajet à faire, est-ce que vous pensez qu'on a toute la journée, franchement ?

L'employé rougit comme une tomate et bégaya lamentablement, troublé par l'intensité de mon magnifique regard doré.

-Si… vous voulez… une voiture de sport… allez l'acheter… vous n'en trouverez pas ici.

-Pour perdre encore plus de temps ? Non, sans façon ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à en voler une, tiens !

Emmett émit une sorte de gloussement, conscient que je ne mentais absolument pas. C'était la seul option disponible. Il adressa un vague signe de la main en direction du comptoir et nous tournâmes les talons dans un mouvement synchrone, laissant l'employé stupéfait et confus.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'une des salles d'attente de l'aéroport, où patientaient les autres.

Alice, mains sur les tempes, était perdue dans le futur. Jasper, assis à ses côtés, devait réfléchir stratégie, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés. Jacob fixait un point au loin, enfermé dans sa souffrance. Je grimaçai. Je l'appréciais, malgré les apparences, et détestais qu'il n'ait pas de temps à consacrer à nos joutes verbales coutumières.

-Alors ? s'enquit Jasper.

-Ils n'ont rien d'acceptable, grogna Emmett. Quelqu'un devrait penser à ouvrir une location de voitures de sport exprès pour les vampires.

-Tu te moques de moi ! éructa Jacob. L'essentiel est que nous parvenions à Volterra, peut importe comment ! Vous n'êtes même pas fichus de louer deux voitures ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi-même ! me hérissai-je.

-Du calme, tempéra Emmett, pas du tout impressionné. Nous n'aurons que l'embarras du choix, sur le parking.

Je m'autorisai un sourire. J'adorais essayer de nouvelles voitures. Commettre un délit ne tourmentait pas ma conscience. Si Esmée avait été là, elle aurait protesté. Mais, justement, elle n'était pas présente, alors autant en profiter.

Jacob se redressa.

-Bon, on y va ? Je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas venus ici pour faire joujou !

Je le toisai. Ses yeux, qui d'ordinaire étaient bruns, étaient devenus si foncés qu'on ne différenciait plus l'iris de la pupille. Très déstabilisant.

-Oui, allons-y, lança Emmett avec entrain en m'attirant par la main.

La famille Cullen-Hale-Black, diminuée de moitié, se dirigea vers le parking.

Je songeai au fabuleux plan que j'avais concocté pour piéger les Volturi. Si tout allait bien, dans quelques heures nous saurions si Renesmée était en vie.

PDV d'Emmett

C'était vraiment cool.

On roulait à, quoi ? 200 kilomètres/heure ? Plus, sans nul doute ! Cette voiture de sport dérobée au parking de l'aéroport de Florence était tout simplement fabuleuse.

-Rooose ? me plaignis-je. C'est quand que tu me laisses conduire ?

Mon amour planta ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes, grondeuse.

-Comme notre toutou adoré nous l'a fait remarquer précédemment, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire joujou, Emmett. Si nous voulons échanger de place, nous devront nous arrêter et il est hors de question de perdre du temps !

Je croisai les bras, boudeur, bien qu'étant d'accord avec elle. Nous attendions depuis trop longtemps. Il me tardait de savoir si ma nièce adorée était vivante ou non.

La voiture conduite par Jasper nous doubla à toute vitesse. Jacob était à l'arrière, et Alice assise à côté de lui. Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur. Pas question de laisser passer ça !

-Accélère, Rose ! Ton jumeau nous dépasse !

-Je te signale que nous ne sommes jamais venus à Volterra. Alice est la seule à y être jamais allée, mieux vaut qu'elle nous ouvre le chemin.

Cependant, sa conduite devint plus rapide, et Rosalie se fit un plaisir de coller son frère, histoire de bien lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle aussi avait un esprit compétitif.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement aux abords de Volterra. Le soleil baignait la ville. Nous garâmes les voitures sur un parking pour touristes situé à l'extérieur, aux portes de la ville. Rose, soucieuse de ne pas se faire enlever les voitures par les policiers, paya la taxe du parking pour une journée entière. J'espérai que nous ne resterions pas si longtemps. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et moi revêtîmes des chapeaux, des lunettes de soleil et des manteaux noirs. Je ricanai nous étions ridicules, vêtus comme des cambrioleurs avec un temps pareil.

Jacob se dirigea vers l'entré de Volterra et nous le suivîmes dans un stupide silence religieux. Il semblait humer l'air. Une fois dans une la rue principale, il décréta d'une voix sûre :

-Je sens la trace de Nessie.

Curieusement, personne ne remit en doute ses propos. Pourtant, aucun d'entre nous n'avait une grande foi en les liens magiques que forgeait l'imprégnation.

Jacob se dirigea vers la place principale et, là encore, nous marchâmes à sa suite, sur nos gardes. Les Volturi sentiraient notre odeur, bien sûr, mais cela faisait partie du plan. Jacob se stoppa au milieu de la place. Il respira profondément je fis de même dans l'espoir de percevoir la flagrance de Renesmée, mais ce fut vain.

-Elle est venue dans cette ville, j'en suis certain, lança fébrilement Jacob.

Il fixait l'entrée d'un grand immeuble de pierre qui datait manifestement de plusieurs siècles.

-C'est l'entrée de la demeure des Volturi, annonça Alice, confirmant ce que nous pensions tous.

Je me demandai brièvement comment Jacob avait deviné, avant d'en conclure que c'était encore dû à l'imprégnation.

-Tenons-nous en au plan, rappela Jasper au loup-garou. Rose, tu peux aller en haut des remparts. Appelle-nous quand tu y seras.

L'air ravi, elle m'embrassa fugitivement et disparut dans la foule de touristes. Je ne le lui avais pas dit, mais j'étais heureux qu'elle se tienne éloignée. Elle serait la seule à s'en sortir si l'altercation virait à la bagarre. Cette option me séduisait, d'ailleurs. J'avais une dent –non, plusieurs- contre les Volturi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon portable sonna. Je décrochai.

-J'y suis, annonça Rosalie. Je domine la ville et tout le monde peut me voir.

-D'accord. Nous y allons, à plus tard bébé.

Je ne raccrochai pas et gardait le téléphone à la main. Nous entrâmes tous les quatre dans le hall de l'immeuble, guidés par Alice, puis nous patientâmes… avec impatience, dans mon cas.

-Ils vont arriver, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a toujours des gardes dans l'immeuble, sauf lors des repas.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Jane et Félix pénétrèrent dans le hall par une porte adjacente. Ils ressemblaient au petit chaperon rouge et au bucheron tant ils étaient disproportionnés l'un par rapport à l'autre. La naine semblait jubiler, mais le costaud –il n'avait pas autant de muscles que moi, cependant- avait l'air de craindre une entourloupe.

Jacob gronda férocement, et Jasper posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

-Vous devez être désespérés pour venir vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, observa Jane avec un sourire perfide.

-Nous n'avons qu'un point à éclairer, et nous repartirons, répliqua Jasper qui était toujours désigné d'office pour les pourparlers.

La nabote éclata d'un rire clochetant. Jacob l'ignora et s'approcha ; dégoûtée, elle recula.

-Hé ! Arrière, clébard !

-Je sens Renesmée ! dit Jacob. Où est-elle ?

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de réclamer quoique ce soit. A partir de maintenant vous êtes nos prisonniers, cracha Félix, fort du don de Jane et du fait que Bella-le-bouclier ne soit pas là.

-Erreur, très cher, se moqua Alice. Vois-tu, même si Bella n'est pas là, nous avons Rosalie. Elle a un don, elle aussi : celui de se donner en spectacle. En ce moment même, elle est au sommet des remparts, prête à jouer son rôle de boule à facette. Emmett est en ligne avec elle, et elle dévoilera nos… particularités au soleil si vous vous montrez trop menaçants.

J'agitai mon portable Rosa en profita pour claironner :

-Je commence à m'ennuyer et j'ai compté les passants : ils sont plus de trois mille en dessus de moi, et j'ai dénombré neuf cent caméras.

Jane et Félix blanchirent.

-Riche idée que nous avons eu, plastronnai-je.

-Elle est de moi, me coupa Rose, qui, même absente, tenait à s'attirer tout le mérite.

-Nous pouvons vous tuer tout de suite si l'envie nous en prend, siffla furieusement Jane. Nous pouvons rameuter la garde.

Jacob se mit à trembler manifestement, il _désirait_ ce combat. Alice et Jasper le tirèrent en arrière et je vis les yeux de Félix s'écarquiller en voyant la manière familière dont nous le traitions. Il était l'un des nôtres.

-Aro tient plus à sa tranquillité qu'à notre mort, répliqua sèchement Jasper.

La colère qui rougeoyait dans les prunelles de nos adversaires se calma et ils baissèrent les yeux en signe d'abnégation. Jacob en profita pour bondir à la gorge de Jane et la plaquer contre le mur. Jasper et moi retînmes Félix.

-Ou. Est. Renesmée. Gronda Jacob. Dis le moi, sorcière. Je sais qu'elle est ici.

-J'avais oublié de préciser que si j'entends le moindre hurlement, je commence mon streap-tease au soleil, rajouta Rosalie.

Pour la première fois, je vis de la peur dans les yeux de la demi-portion.

-Renesmée… est partie de Volterra il y a une semaine, balbutia-t-elle. Elle s'est enfuie.

Il y eut un silence. Mon esprit confus fut assailli par des pensées de toutes sortes. La première, la plus véhémente, fut que Nessie était vivante. La joie me submergea comme une vague. Je l'avais crue morte durant si longtemps, et voilà que nos certitudes se révélaient erronées ! Puis je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. Trois mois ! Nous avions laissé ma nièce croupir ici pendant trois mois ! Comment avions-nous pu être aussi stupides, bon sang ? Pourquoi ne l'avions-nous pas recherchée ? Etais-je donc si lâche ?

Cependant, je ne me torturais pas plus longtemps. J'étais optimiste : la seule chose qui comptait était que Nessie soit en vie.

Félix, profitant de notre hébétude, amorça un geste pour s'échapper. Je le plaquais violemment contre le mur en guise d'avertissement.

-Elle s'est enfuie ? répéta Jacob, la voix vibrante d'un espoir fou. Comment être sûr que tu n'es pas en train de nous mentir, sorcière ?

Les yeux de Jane firent le chemin entre mon portable et le visage cramoisi de Jacob. De toute évidence, elle brûlait de le torturer, mais la peur de la colère d'Aro l'emporta.

-C'est la vérité, geignit-elle. Elle a profité d'un de nos repas pour s'échapper. Elle a volé une voiture et pris l'avion. Nous pensions qu'elle s'était rendue à Forks.

-C'est exactement pour ça que nous ne pouvons te croire, répliqua Jasper. Renesmée serait revenue chez nous.

A cet instant-là, Edward nous aurait été bien utile, songeai-je. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas réussi à l'embarquer. Jane eut un rictus devant notre indécision. Si nous repartions, c'était en courant le risque que Renesmée soit toujours sur place si nous tentions de la délivrer, nous mettions notre vie en danger.

-Où est allée Nessie, alors ? rugit Jacob.

-Elle a réservée plusieurs vols pour Seattle dans différents aéroports, mais elle n'est jamais montée dans ces avions, répondit Jane, terrifiée.

Disait-elle vrai ? En tout cas, ça ressemblait bien à Renesmée de se montrer aussi intelligente.

Jasper se plaça à côté de Jacob et plaqua ses paumes sur ses tempes. Très concentré, il lui insuffla une peur sans nom. La naine se mit à trembler, ce qui normalement n'arrivait jamais aux vampires.

-C'est la vérité ! cria-t-elle. Nous… on… Gabriel… lui a effacé la mémoire, Aro pensait qu'elle nous faisait confiance… mais… mais elle est partie avec l'enfant… le maître était furieux…

-L'enfant ? répétai-je, stupéfait.

-Une hybride… un quart vampire… elle…

-Les Volturi nous on entendu ! la coupa Alice. Nous faisons trop de bruit… Aro vient de dépêcher des gardes !

Mon frère, ma sœur et moi nous tendîmes. Jacob ne nous prêta aucune attention et continua à secouer la minus.

-Que fait-on ? réclama précipitamment Jasper.

Alice ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Les gardes sont trop nombreux… ils ne s'arrêteront pas, ils viennent pour nous tuer. Je… je ne vois pas Renesmée… Son avenir m'est toujours invisible… mais elle n'est pas liée aux Volturi leurs décisions sont claires comme de l'eau de roche. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'est plus chez eux. Allons-nous-en.

Je relâchai Félix et, à l'aide de Jasper, tirai Jacob en arrière. Il se débattit.

-Nessie n'est pas ici, expliqua Jasper. Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité si tu te fais tuer.

L'indien acquiesça sombrement. Nous tournâmes les talons et j'agitai mon portable d'un air menaçant, au cas où Jane déciderait d'activer son don dans notre dos.

Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble au pas de course et nous frayâmes un passage dans la foule. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la ville. Rosalie se tenait en haut des remparts qui bordaient la porte principale.

Je levai le nez et la repérai aisément au milieu des autres touristes : elle avait l'air d'un fantôme vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête.

-Rose, descends ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! chuchota Jasper tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'entendrait.

-Une dernière chose, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Les Volturi ne nous rattraperont pas dans la foule, je me trompe ? Et nous venons d'apprendre qu'en plus d'avoir quasiment tué Jacob, ils nous ont enlevé Renesmée, non ?

-Heu… répondit bêtement Jasper, qui ignorait où elle voulait en venir.

-De plus, nous n'avons pas promis à Jane et Félix de ne pas faire d'esclandre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas promis… de ne pas faire ça…

Avais-je déjà précisé que j'adorais ma femme ?

Rose, d'un mouvement gracieux, enleva son chapeau, ses lunettes et son gilet noir. Aussitôt, sa peau resplendit tel un deuxième soleil. La totalité des humains présents se tournèrent vers elle et poussèrent des exclamations mi ahuries, mi admiratives. Ils clignèrent des yeux, éblouis, mais la plupart sortirent leurs appareils photos. Les flashes crépitèrent.

-Et merde, marmonna Jasper.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là, me semble-t-il, que Jacob voua une admiration sans faille à Rosalie.

C'est aussi partir de ce moment-là que les Volturi nous détestèrent plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais haï personne.

**Le PDV de Rosalie est parfaitement inutile, mais j'adore ce personnage alors...  
Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire son PDV et celui d'Emmett ^^  
**


	28. S'approcher du but

Chapitre 27

PDV de Jasper

Lorsque nous repartîmes de Volterra, Rosalie était toujours en train de s'auto congratuler, Emmett et Alice étaient toujours hilares et j'étais toujours en train de bouder pour la forme.

Ce que Rose avait fait était terriblement irresponsable. D'accord, les Volturi l'avaient bien mérité et ils pâtiraient de sa bonne blague durant de nombreuses années. Ok, nous nous en étions sortis sans encombre et sur les vidéos qui apparaissaient sur le net, il était impossible pour l'œil humain de reconnaître Rosalie tant elle rayonnait. Ca, c'était les points positifs.

Du côté négatif, elle avait mis le secret des vampires en danger. Non seulement, nous nous étions mis les Volturi à dos pour l'éternité, mais les autres clans de vampires devaient nous haïr également. Bref, nous étions seuls contre tous.

Jamais les Volturi ne pardonneraient cet affront. Avant, ils voulaient nous soumettre. Maintenant, ils voulaient nous tuer.

Génial.

Malgré le danger que représentait la proximité des Volturi, nous ne repartîmes pas immédiatement chez nous, au Canada. Après avoir informé Esmée et Carlisle –ils ne communiquèrent rien à Edward et Bella pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs-, nous écumâmes les aéroports les plus proches de Volterra dans l'espoir de savoir où s'était envolée Renesmée. Les trois Renesmée Cullen qui devaient partir pour Whitehorse ne s'étaient jamais présentées à l'embarquement, comme Jane l'avait affirmé. Nessie était bien trop rusée pour son propre bien. Des centaines de jeunes femmes embarquaient tous les jours pour diverses destinations elle aurait pu être n'importe laquelle d'entre elles.

Une question subsistait : pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée chez nous ? Elle n'était ni à notre villa de Whitehorse, où nous attendaient Esmée, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Seth, Billy et Leah, ni à Forks que la meute surveillait de près.

Pour connaître la réponse, nous devions retrouver Nessie. Les employés des aéroports de Pise, Florence, Arezzo et Bologne commencèrent lentement mais sûrement à nous détester, malgré notre prétendu statut de détectives privés. Nous fouillâmes absolument partout, interrogeâmes tout le monde et courûmes après des jeunes femmes qui n'étaient pas Renesmée. Nos techniques de recherches étaient loin d'être orthodoxes –entre autres, j'avais piraté les ordinateurs contenant les données nécessaires à notre quête.

Au bout de quelques jours, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence : aucune femme ayant embarquée seule dans les jours suivant sa fuite n'était Nessie.

Nous nous apprêtions bon gré, mal gré, à retourner à Whitehorse, lorsqu'Esmée nous téléphona. Depuis notre départ, elle ne cessait de nous bombarder d'appels afin de se tenir au courant de nos investigations et de vérifier que Rosalie n'avait pas provoqué d'autres catastrophes. Dans notre chambre d'hôtel, Alice et moi étions occupés à faire nos valises –les siennes débordaient de vêtements de marque- quand ma femme se précipita sur son portable, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sonne.

-Salut, Esmée ! pépia-t-elle. Nous allions justement rentrer à la maison, parce que Nessie ne se trouve pas ici. Jacob dit qu'il ne la sent pas en Europe, alors comme nos recherches auprès des aéroports ne donnent rien, nous rev…

Alice marqua une pause plutôt inhabituelle. Quand elle était lancée dans un de ses monologues, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

-Quoi ! Renée comme Renée Dwyer, la mère de Bella ?

Je tendis l'oreille pour percevoir la voix d'Esmée.

-Oui, elle nous a téléphoné il y a quelques jours, répondit-elle. Elle était volubile, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Elle dit qu'une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans a débarqué à Phoenix il y a peu avec sa petite sœur de deux ans. Renée jure ses grands dieux que la jeune fille est un mélange parfait d'Edward et Bella : yeux chocolat, boucles cuivrées.

-Esmée, soupira Alice, je ne comprends pas que tu accordes foi à ses propos. Une petite sœur de deux ans ? C'est ridicule.

-Je sais, répliqua Esmée. Elle dit aussi que la jeune femme est enceinte d'environ trois mois. Je suis consciente que les chances qu'elle soit Renesmée…

-… sont absolument nulles, poursuivit Alice. Enceinte ? Une petite fille ? A Phoenix ? Renesmée sait pertinemment qu'elle ne doit pas approcher sa grand-mère maternelle sous peine de révéler notre secret. Et puis, franchement…

Je n'écoutais pas la suite. Mon cerveau vampirique fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Quelque chose clochait. _Une petite fille d'environ deux ans_. Jane avait parlé d'une hybride un quart vampire. Et si nous n'avions pas trouvé Renesmée justement parce qu'elle était montée avec quelqu'un dans cet avion ? Je me remémorais aussi les informations que nous avions dénichées à l'aéroport de Bologne. Une Vanessa Black et une Liliane Black s'étaient envolées pour Phoenix, mais nous n'y avions pas fait attention à cause de ladite Liliane.

Je me reconnectai avec la réalité. En face de moi, Alice abrégeait la conversation.

-Bon, il faut que je te laisse, notre avion décolle dans trois heures et mes valises ne sont…

Je bondis dans la pièce et lui arrachai le téléphone des mains. Comme ce n'était pas une décision préméditée, Alice ne vit rien venir.

-Esmée ! criai-je par-dessus les cris outrés de ma femme. Je crois que finalement c'est bien Nessie que Renée a vu. A Volterra, Jane nous a dit qu'elle était accompagnée d'une enfant hybride. Est-ce que Renée a ajouté autre chose ?

-Que la petite fille était belle à croquer, répondit immédiatement Esmée. Qu'elle était étrangement attirante et qu'elle semblait très intelligente.

-Des caractéristiques d'immortel, soufflai-je, songeur. Ecoute, on te rappellera plus tard. Je crois que nous allons devoir modifier notre destination.

-Au revoir, Jasper.

Je raccrochai. Sur le visage d'Alice, la compréhension avait remplacé l'agacement.

-Oh, j'ai failli tout gâcher, dit-elle.

-Mais non, la contredis-je tendrement.

Elle poussa un petit cri de souris.

-Selon Renée, Nessie serait enceinte. C'est dingue, non ? Jacob va être… Il faut que je lui…

-Non, la coupai-je aussitôt. On ne peut pas lui balancer ça comme ça. D'une part, nous ne sommes pas certains que cette jeune femme soit Renesmée. D'autre part, elle a été enlevée il y a plus de trois mois. Et elle est enceinte d'environ trois mois.

Consternée, Alice cessa de s'agiter.

-Mon dieu… tu crois que … ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle ne soit pas revenue à Whitehorse. Un fort traumatisme, comme le viol, peut pousser les gens à s'éloigner de leur famille.

Parfois, je regrettais de connaître autant de choses en matière de psychologie.

-Je vais avertir Rose, Emmett et Jacob que nous allons à Phoenix, dit Alice. Je ne leur dirais rien pour la grossesse.

J'acquiesçai. Elle fila en direction des deux chambres voisines de la nôtre. Je soupirai, fusillai les vêtements d'Alice du regard –il était plus facile d'être en colère contre des habits que contre le lutin démoniaque- et entrepris de les ranger dans nos multiples valises.

Je songeai à ma nièce. Elle semblait avoir changé, et de nouveaux personnages avaient fait leur apparition autour d'elle. Ses décisions étaient imprévisibles et illogiques.

Je n'étais pas sûr de reconnaître la personne qu'elle était devenue.

PDV d'Alice

Notre vol pour Phoenix décolla quatre heures après le coup de téléphone d'Esmée.

Emmett était excité comme une puce –bon, la comparaison n'était pas très appropriée- et Rose ne cessait de le réprimander afin qu'il se calme. Imperturbable, Jacob regardait par le hublot. Cependant, je pouvais voir ses mains trembler. Il n'avait pas remis ma parole en doute quand je lui avais annoncé que Vanessa Black était peut-être Renesmée. Il semblait toujours savoir d'instinct si les pistes que nous prenions étaient bonnes. Jasper méditait, comme il le faisait souvent. Préoccupé, il envoyait inconsciemment vers moi des ondes de pessimisme.

Pour ma part, je tentais en vain de voir l'avenir de Renesmée. Depuis qu'elle avait disparu, elle m'était invisible, ce qui m'inquiétait considérablement. Jacob avait beau dire le contraire, mon don était fiable. Ce voile d'obscurité qui la recouvrait signifiait forcément quelque chose.

La présence de la jeune hybride ? Impossible. L'avenir de Renesmée avait disparu au moment de son attaque elle ne pouvait pas se trouver déjà au contact de l'enfant.

Le bébé ? Improbable. Si Nessie avait été violée –le penser me fit mal- son avenir aurait disparu un ou deux mois après, le temps que le fœtus s'implante bien dans son corps. Ou alors, elle était déjà enceinte lors de l'attaque. Avant sa lune de miel, je ne surveillais pas son avenir, puisqu'elle vivait constamment avec nous.

Je plaquais mes paumes sur mes tempes. J'étais face à un phénomène qui me dépassait et je détestais ça. Jasper prit ma main dans la sienne et une vague de calme me submergea. Je n'eus pas besoin de le remercier il perçut immédiatement ma reconnaissance.

Il se tourna vers Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sens ta fatigue. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis notre départ.

L'indien haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe. Je dormirais quand j'aurais retrouvé Nessie.

-Il y a dix-neuf heures de vol, insista Jazz.

-J'ais dormi presque trois mois entiers, riposta sèchement Jacob. Résultat, je me retrouve face à une bande de sangsues apathiques et ma femme est considérée comme morte alors qu'elle est en train de croupir chez les Volturi.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, siffla Rose.

J'haussai un sourcil. Depuis quand était-elle maternelle avec lui ?

-Tu étais dans le coma, répliqua Jasper. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-J'ais _souhaité_ mourir, cracha Jacob. Durant un moment, je ne me suis pas battu pour survivre. J'ai perdu un temps fou avant de me réveiller. J'ai été égoïste, et Renesmée en fait les frais.

Emmett ricana sombrement.

-Voilà qu'il se la joue à la Edward. « Tout est de ma faute », « je suis un monstre d'égoïsme », « je ne mérite pas de vivre ». Il faudrait arrêtez le mélodrame, mec.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, railla Jacob, vous avez chacun votre part de responsabilité aussi.

-Jasper, gémit Rose, endors-le par pitié.

-Tu risques de toucher les pilotes aussi, le prévins-je.

Les fauteuils de première classe étaient toujours situés à côté de leur cabine.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon, répliqua placidement Jazz en ignorant les soupirs de Rose.

A la place, il envoya une onde de paix et de calme… qui nous toucha tous. Rosalie, Emmett et moi tentâmes de le fusiller du regard, en vain. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire un discours sur le libre arbitre parce que j'avais moi-même l'habitude de tout décider pour tout le monde. Quant à Jacob, il conserva son expression torturée, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le toucher.

Plus par obligation que par réelle envie de tranquillité, nous gardâmes le silence pendant le reste du vol. Seul le don de Jazz nous empêcha de bouillir d'impatience.

Mais quand nous atterrîmes à Phoenix, Jacob décida de nous fausser compagnie.

De toute façon, j'avais toujours pensé que les loups étaient des goujats.

Jacob Black était sans nul doute le pire de tous.

PDV de Jacob

Dès que je posais le pied sur le sol américain, je ressentis une forte vibration, qui se répercuta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine et mes mains devinrent moites. Je sentais la présence de Renesmée. Non seulement elle était passée par ici, mais qui plus est elle se trouvait non loin de moi.

Je fixai le panneau clignotant indiquant la sortie de l'aéroport. Mon instinct me soufflait que Nessie et moi devions être seul à seule. Il lui était sans doute arrivé des choses horribles. C'était terriblement égoïste, mais au bout de trois mois sans la voir, je la voulais pour moi tout seul, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures de tête à tête.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Ils attendaient que leurs valises arrivent sur le tapis roulant. Ils en avaient pour une demi-heure au minimum. De plus, Alice et Rosalie possédaient à elles seules onze bagages –enfin, la dernière fois que je les avais comptés.

Pour une fois, je décidai de me montrer poli. Même si je n'en montrais rien, je leur étais très reconnaissant de l'aide qu'ils m'avaient apporté. Je fonçai vers eux.

-Je voulais vous remercier.

Rosalie plissa les yeux, surprise.

-Plaît-il ?

-Merci pour tout, répétai-je.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aie pu répliquer, je m'éloignai et disparus vivement dans la foule. J'entendis vaguement Alice glapir à Jasper et Emmett de me courir après, mais ils étaient tellement étonnés qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à me rattraper.

Je sortis de l'aéroport et me retrouvai dans la rue. Je décidai de ne pas prendre de taxi, puisque j'ignorai où se trouvait précisément Renesmée.

Mes pieds se mirent en mouvement d'eux-mêmes. Je ne cherchai pas à réfléchir de manière logique j'avais mon instinct pour seul guide, et je savais pertinemment qu'il me mènerait au seul endroit où j'avais envie d'être.

Auprès de la seule personne avec qui j'avais envie d'être.

Je redoublai de vélocité, et, au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de mon âme-sœur, je redevins Jacob Black.


	29. Se retrouver

Chapitre 28

PDV de Renesmée

Tout le monde en parlait. C'était à la télé et à la une des journaux. Les uns parlaient d'un phénomène extraterrestre, les autres d'une illusion d'optique ou d'un effet du soleil.

Moi, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. La personne qui s'était exposée au soleil du haut des remparts de Volterra était un vampire. Un vampire qui avait manifestement une dent contre les Volturi. Cela aurait dû me rassurer –les Volturi se désintéresseraient peut-être de moi durant quelque temps- mais il n'en fut rien.

D'abord, le secret des vampires était en danger. Le monde risquait de se retrouver en pleine guerre vampirique. J'avais vécu trois mois avec les Volturi et connaissait mieux que quiconque leur esprit vengeur.

Ensuite, j'avais minutieusement étudié les photos de l'illumination. J'avais détecté ce que l'œil humain ne pouvait voir : l'identité du mystérieux vampire. C'était une femme plus belle que la magnifique Heidi Volturi. Ses cheveux étaient blond dorés, c'est-à dire de la teinte exacte de ceux de Lily –étaient-elles apparentées ? Cette femelle vampire m'était terriblement familière. Ses yeux, de la couleur de l'or pur, me renseignaient sur ses origines : elle appartenait au clan Cullen. Mon ancien clan. Que venait –elle faire à Volterra, seulement quelques jours après mon départ ? Me cherchait-elle ? Cette hypothèse ne me réjouissait en rien. J'avais tout oublié des Cullen, et ils n'étaient pas venus me délivrer à Volterra j'avais dû me débrouiller seule. Certes, Gabriel avait clairement laissé entendre que ma place était auprès d'eux, mais je ne voulais pas de cette vie, si semblable à l'ancienne à un détail près : Jacob. Par conséquent, il n'était pas question que je retrouve les Cullen.

J'avais à présent deux ennemis à fuir au lieu d'un seul.

Tout simplement fabuleux.

Peu à peu, les médias se calmèrent, et lorsqu'on annonça la disparition d'un nouveau groupe de touristes aux alentours de Volterra, je me détendis un peu. Les Volturi se feraient plus discrets, mais ils resteraient dans leur tanière. Ouf.

Une semaine après mon arrivée ici, je semblais enceinte de sept mois. Malgré l'amour naissant –et déstabilisant- que je ressentais pour mon bébé, cela me rendit plus anxieuse qu'autre chose. Il me restait deux petits mois pour m'habituer à sa présence et pour préparer sa venue. Je n'avais même pas le temps de spéculer sur ce qu'il serait. Plus humain que moi, comme Lily ? Un bébé normal avec quelques capacités… paranormales ? Après tout, les loups-garous grandissaient comme des enfants humains, avant que l'adolescence ne provoque une transformation, pour peu qu'il y ait des vampires dans le secteur. Mais mon bébé serait un quart vampire la cohabitation des gènes de loup et de vampire ne risquerait-elle pas de réveiller plus tôt que prévu sa part lupine ?

Autant de questions sans réponses auxquelles je n'étais pas capable de répondre. Seul l'avenir me le dirait. Pour l'instant, je profitais du présent –façon de parler vu que je n'étais pas très douée pour profiter de la vie.

Deux autres jours passèrent. Plus tard, je devrais affirmer que je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais fait durant ces deux jours. Sans doute m'étais-je occupée de Lily, sans doute avais-je visité Phoenix avec elle. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance, à côté de ce qui se produisit le matin du troisième jour. Ce dernier s'annonçait plutôt comme un jour habituel –morne et ennuyeux. Je m'étais levée tôt parce que le bébé m'empêchait de dormir j'avais préparé le petit-déjeuner en attendant que Lily se réveille. Mais, vers huit heures, on sonna à la porte. Je sursautai et me plaçai derrière celle-ci, humant prudemment l'odeur du visiteur –je devenais paranoïaque. Je ne sentis rien d'autre qu'une senteur chaude, boisée et rassurante qui me chavira le cœur. Alors, j'ouvris la porte en grand.

Un homme se tenait en face de moi.

Et cet homme, c'était Jacob.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

Mon cœur scanda son prénom comme une litanie sans fin.

J'oubliai les détails matériels insignifiants tels que qui j'étais et où je me trouvais. Le monde autour de nous partit en fumée les sons extérieurs s'estompèrent vivement. Le lien qui me retenait à la réalité fut violemment tranché. Mon cerveau satura, et je n'eus pas l'esprit de me demander si je rêvais, si je délirais ou si j'étais morte.

Je m'en fichais éperdument.

Je dévisageai l'être aimé, me repaissant de ses traits qui m'avaient tant manqués. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, aussi noirs que la nuit, suivirent la courbe de son menton, de ses lèvres et de son nez, notèrent la pâleur de sa peau cuivrée et la longueur nouvelle de ses cheveux bruns.

Jacob –l'apparition, la chimère le fantôme- s'approcha lentement, l'air aussi halluciné que moi et je fis inconsciemment de même.

-Jacob ? chuchotai-je d'un ton incertain.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse –auditive du moins. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais dans ses bras puissants, compressée contre son torse. Alors que je fuyais d'ordinaire tout contact physique comme la peste, je me sentis immédiatement entière et à ma place.

Je savourai la chaleur de sa peau et la proximité de nos corps. Mes mains, en contact avec sa peau, lui envoyaient sans que je les contrôle tous les sentiments que je ressentais, à défaut de la parole, en même temps qu'elles réceptionnaient ses propres pensées, qui hurlaient « _Nessie, Nessie, Nessie_ ». Le surnom étrange ne semblait pas déplacé dans sa bouche.

Nous ne faisions plus qu'un notre communion était totale. Le trou que j'avais dans la poitrine se cicatrisa, ne laissant qu'une marque indolore au fond de moi-même. Ce fut l'un des moments les plus forts de mon existence, non pas parce que mon bonheur était absolu, mais parce que cet instant contrastait avec les trois mois d'horreur que nous avions vécus.

Soudain, je fus submergée par une certitude absolue. Qu'importe le lieu où nous étions, qu'importe ce qu'était devenu Jacob, mon âme-sœur existait. J'avais eu tort de croire le contraire. Peut-être était-il mort et moi avec lui, peut-être n'était-il qu'un fantôme, peut-être ne relevait-il que de mon imagination, mais il était réel.

« _Tu es là. Tu es là. Tu es là. Merci mon dieu_. » pensai-je tandis que des larmes de joies roulaient sur mes joues. J'étais si emplie de félicité que la tête me tournait et que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait imploser.

-Je t'aime, répondit la voix de celui que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Mon corps tout entier vibra à l'entente de ces mots d'amour. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, qui reflétaient un feu d'artifice d'émotions. Il embrassa tendrement mes pommettes.

Les mots coulèrent de source.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus… que ma propre vie.

C'étaient des paroles que nous nous étions répétés mille fois. J'ignorais d'où elles provenaient, mais elles imageaient tout ce que je ressentais pour Jacob.

-Maintenant. Et à jamais, promit-il.

Je plaçai mes mains de part et d'autres de ses joues. Nos nez se touchaient et nos souffles se mêlaient. Je marquai une courte pause, puis l'embrassai avec une ardeur dévorante. Jake, répondant immédiatement à mon baiser, plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et me pressa contre lui. Nos lèvres avaient le goût de nos retrouvailles : tendres et passionnées. Le désir, l'amour et l'allégresse incendièrent mon cœur, et j'eus l'impression qu'il explosait telle une bombe, ravageant tout ce qui était mauvais en moi sur son passage. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, nos souffles étaient courts.

-Nous serons toujours ensemble à présent, affirmai-je, submergée par la véracité de mes paroles. Peut importe que nous soyons morts. Oh, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à me suicider ?

Jacob éclata de rire, comme si ma présence était un vin grisant. C'était le plus beau son au monde, et je l'appréciai à sa juste valeur.

-Nous sommes vivants tous les deux, Nessie. Je l'ai tellement répété à ta famille que tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire.

Je partis à mon tour d'un rire carillonnant, étonnée de constater à quel point je me sentais détendue. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ri ?

-Dans ce cas, par quel miracle, nous trouvons-nous réunis ? J'ai vu ton cadavre, Jake, et …

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge.

-Non, je ne suis pas mort. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant trois mois, mais c'est le sentiment que tu avais besoin de moi qui m'a rendu la vie. Et puis, je suis forcé de reconnaître que Carlisle m'a bien soigné.

Certes, il semblait mal en point. Mais qui diable était ce Carlisle ? Et pensait-il vraiment que j'allais avaler son histoire abracadabrante alors que je déprimais depuis des mois ?

Le sourire de Jacob se ternit quelque peu et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il avait perçu mes pensées, de toute évidence.

-Tu… tu as vraiment cru que j'étais mort ? Je pensais que les Volturi t'avaient enlevée et que tu ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de moi, pas que tu me pleurais.

-Mais tu _es_ mort ! protestai-je avec véhémence. J'ai entendu ton cœur s'arrêter de battre !

Jake prit ma main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

-Ecoute, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson.

A la différence près que le mien était deux fois plus rapides que le sien.

Je haussai un sourcil, refusant d'admettre l'évidence. Je préférais largement être morte, auprès de Jacob pour l'éternité, plutôt que de devoir affronter encore et encore les épreuves que la vie mettrait sur notre chemin.

Soudain, quelque chose me sauta aux yeux, et mon fabuleux rêve s'écroula comme un château de carte. Mon bébé. Mon enfant. Si j'étais morte, il l'était aussi et… non. _Il devait vivre. Il devait vivre. Il devait vivre._

-Quel bébé ? demanda Jacob, interloqué.

Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux vers mon ventre j'imitai son geste. Immédiatement, j'éclatai en sanglots.

-Il est toujours là ! articulai-je, immensément soulagée.

Malgré le pull large et épais qui cachait mes formes, la proéminence de mon ventre était toujours présente, discrète mais visible. Mon bébé, mon petit Jacob, était vivant. Force me fut de constater que c'était le cas pour moi aussi, et pour Jacob également.

-Tu as raison… soufflai-je. Nous sommes en vie. Tous les trois.

Le visage de Jake était proprement ahuri. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous l'effet du choc. Il approcha prudemment sa main de mon ventre.

-Tu es… tu es…

Au moment où nos deux peaux entrèrent en contact, je ressentis un petit coup à l'intérieur de moi-même. Tant Jacob que moi sursautâmes.

-Il a bougé ! glapis-je d'une voix rendue suraiguë par l'excitation.

Jake retira vivement sa peau, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il semblait totalement perdu, aussi me calmai-je peu à peu.

Soudain, Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et l'air éberlué de Jake s'accentua. Je me baissai à la hauteur de la petite fille.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie. Je te présente Jacob. Jake, voici Lily.

Incapable de parler, il la gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant, qu'elle lui retourna aussitôt, sans la moindre hésitation. Je la pris dans mes bras. « _Je vais tout t'expliquer_ » pensai-je à l'intention de Jacob. Il tressaillit en constatant que je pouvais communiquer avec lui sans contact physique. J'attrapai son bras par la main qui ne soutenait pas Lily et le tirai à l'intérieur.

-Entre.

Il obéit sans rien dire il semblait hors-service pour un bon bout de temps. Il ne dédia qu'un bref regard à l'intérieur de mon petit appartement.

Lily repartit jouer avec ses poupées cependant que Jacob et moi nous asseyions sur le canapé du salon. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

-Raconte-moi tout sans rien omettre, exigea-t-il.

J'accédai à sa requête et consacrai l'heure suivante à lui apprendre ce qu'avait été ma vie durant ces derniers mois. Il avait manqué beaucoup de choses et, comme il l'avait réclamé, je ne lui épargnais rien. Je lui expliquai comment et pourquoi l'un des soldats d'Aro, Gabriel, m'avait effacé la mémoire, ce qui m'avait fait oublier ma vie d'antan, excepté tout ce qui le concernait. Je lui contai le meurtre d'Elliot, le seul humain que j'ais jamais tué je lui contai mes séances d'entraînement et la découverte des extensions de mon don je lui contai mes faiblesses, mes nausées et mon changement de régime alimentaire. Jake m'écouta parler de Lily, l'étrange petite-fille aux capacités surnaturelles à laquelle je m'étais attachée. Je lui narrai mes rêves étranges et ma rencontre avec Aiyana, l'esprit qui m'avait aidé, en quelque sorte, à éclaircir la situation. Je lui racontai qu'Aro ne lisait que partiellement dans mes pensées, que j'avais peu à peu découvert qu'il était à l'origine de l'attaque durant notre lune de miel, et que je m'étais enfuie de Volterra, aidée par Gabriel. Je lui expliquai que je m'étais rendue à Phoenix à cause de l'ensoleillement, et que même avec l'éloignement le don de Gabriel était resté actif, de sorte que je ne me rappelai toujours pas des Cullen. Je lui récitai de mémoire la lettre de Gabriel, qui contenait des informations sur les parents de Lily et sur mon déni de grossesse. Je précisai bien que j'étais déjà enceinte avant mon enlèvement.

Je vidai mon sac, ce dont j'avais cruellement besoin jamais Jacob ne m'interrompit. Il se contenta de m'écouter parler attentivement et d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Quand j'eus fini de parler, un long silence s'ensuivit avant que Jacob ne réagisse.

-Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais souffert autant parce que tu pensais que j'étais mort. Tu m'as atrocement manqué, bien sûr, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que j'aurais ressentie si je n'étais pas persuadé que tu étais en vie.

Je me blottis contre son torse.

-On ne peut pas changer le passé, Jake. Nous vivrons tous deux avec nos blessures, désormais.

-Tu es tellement optimiste, alors que ce que tu as enduré était cent fois pire que ce que j'ai vécu ! répondit-il.

-Je ne suis pas blanche comme neige, répliquai-je. J'ai… j'ai tué un enfant, et c'est impardonnable. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Je ne te dirais pas que ça n'a aucune importance, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, dit Jacob en fronçant les sourcils, mais tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu te souviens ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Dans notre cas, le pire a été au rendez-vous, ris-je à travers mes larmes.

-Mais le meilleur est de retour.

Jacob embrassa mes cheveux et je changeai délibérément le cours de la conversation, optant pour un sujet mois sensible.

-A toi de me raconter ce que tu as vécu quand je n'étais pas là.

-Ce n'est pas très intéressant, biaisa-t-il, je suis resté dans le coma près de trois mois.

-Mais moi, ça m'intéresse.

-D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Après que Démétri m'ait mordu, Carlisle, ton grand-père paternel, m'a soigné. Comme je te l'ais dit, je suis resté dans le coma un peu moins de trois mois. Je crois que j'avais accepté la fatalité, en quelque sorte, et que je voulais vraiment mourir. Mais au moment où j'allais cesser de me battre, j'ai rêvé de toi. Tes prunelles étaient carmin et il était manifeste que tu n'allais pas bien, aussi mon subconscient s'est-il démené pour me sortir de ce coma. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai constaté que non seulement tu n'étais pas auprès de moi, mais également que les Cullen croyaient mordicus à ta mort et déprimaient seuls dans leur coin au lieu de te rechercher. (Une lueur farouche de révolte brillait dans ses prunelles noires). Alors, comme je n'arrivais pas à les convaincre du contraire, je leur ais dit que j'allais à Volterra pour te récupérer. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett –ce sont tes oncles et tantes- ont décidé de jouer les héros et de m'accompagner pour me protéger. Arrivés à Volterra, Jane a lâché que tu t'étais enfuie avec une petite hybride un quart vampire. Alice –c'est un genre de voyante- a confirmé la véracité de l'information et nous avons retrouvé les noms de Vanessa et Liliane Black pour un vol pour Phoenix. Au passage, très astucieux de ta part d'avoir inscrit ton vrai nom sur plusieurs listes de passagers, ça nous a franchement retardé. Nous avons atterri à Phoenix et j'ai… hum… faussé compagnie aux Cullen parce que j'avais le sentiment que nous devions être seuls à seuls.

Jacob avait eu raison –j'aurais paniqué face à des quasi étrangers. Je serrai sa main, savourant la chaleur de sa peau, qui contrastait énormément avec la froideur des vampires.

« _Merci d'avoir cru en moi et de ne pas avoir accepté la fatalité. Moi, je l'avais fait depuis longtemps._ »

« _Je t'aime, _pensa-t-il_. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?_ »

Je lui souris, et son regard dévia vers Lily, qui avait abandonné ses poupées pour ses cubes en bois.

-Ainsi, elle serait un quart vampire, d'après les affirmations de Jane, songeai-je tout haut. L'enfant d'un demi-vampire et d'un humain, probablement.

-Comment as-tu dit que s'appelaient ses parents, déjà ? s'enquit Jacob. Ilwen et Jonathan Hale ? C'est marrant, Hale était le nom de famille de Blon… Rosalie lorsqu'elle était humaine. Peut-être le père de Lily est-il un de ses lointains descendants. Quant à Ilwen, c'est un prénom Mapuche. C'est en Amérique du Sud que sont apparus les premiers hybrides.

-Tu crois donc que c'est sa mère qui possédait des gènes de vampire ? Les hybrides sont donc bien plus fertiles que nous le pensions.

Inconsciemment, je posai ma main sur mon ventre et ramenai du même coup le sujet qui m'intéressais le plus sur le tapis. J'étais consciente que Jacob avait soigneusement évité d'aborder ma grossesse.

-J'ai toujours supposé que tu ne l'étais pas, fertile, répondit-il. Ou sinon, nous aurions… hum… pris des précautions.

Je tressaillis, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de me sentir insultée.

-Je ne regrette rien, affirmai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Jacob me considéra avec un tel ébahissement que je me sentis de nouveau offensée.

-Quoi !

-Tu n'as que sept ans et demi, Nessie, expliqua-t-il gentiment en me sondant du regard.

-Ah. Je vois, répondis-je lentement, sonnée.

Bien entendu, cela faisait partie des choses que j'avais vaguement oubliées. Je savais que j'étais jeune, mais pas à ce point-là.

-Mais ça ne change rien, complétai-je.

Les yeux brun foncé de Jake se teintèrent de nouveau de surprise et d'une admiration indéniable.

-Tu t'es faite enlevée par les Volturi, tu as fait un déni de grossesse, nous avons été séparés durant de nombreux mois, et tu… tu relativise la situation avec une telle aisance !

-J'ai eus du mal à m'y faire, précisai-je. Mais il n'est pas question de relativiser quoi que ce soit, car je ne classe pas ma grossesse dans les choses négatives de ma vie. Ce bébé sera ma rédemption et je l'aime déjà énormément. La seule chose susceptible de me refroidir est qu'il ne me reste que deux mois pour m'habituer à son arrivée.

Jacob fronça subitement les sourcils :

-Ote-moi d'un doute, là. Tu en parles comme si tu étais seule à attendre sa venue.

Je rougis, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

-Je ne te force à rien. Ca fait beaucoup de choses à avaler, et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais choisi d'avoir un enfant.

Jacob explosa de rire, et je fronçai le nez, vexée, tandis qu'il agitait sa main gauche.

-Si, si, ma chérie, nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons par conséquent tacitement accepté de fonder une famille.

Je croisais les bras en faisant mine de bouder, alors qu'intérieurement j'étais ravie.

-Mais tu avais l'air tellement perdu ! Je comprends que la venue d'un bébé en ces circonstances soit difficile à admettre.

-C'est difficile d'y croire, pas de l'admettre, rectifia Jake. J'ai vingt-quatre ans en âge réel, Renesmée, et j'adore les enfants. Avoir un bébé avec toi ne peut être qu'un évènement merveilleux. La seule chose que j'avais dû mal à concevoir était que toi, tu veuilles des enfants aussi tôt, alors je me suis interdit de ressentir de la joie tant que je ne connaîtrais pas ta position sur le sujet.

-Hé bien, tu la connais à présent.

-Et j'en suis très heureux, rayonna Jacob. Peu importe les circonstances, peu importe l'endroit, peu importe le moment, je t'aime et tu portes notre enfant c'est censé être une source de réjouissances et non de tristesse.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Merci, Jake. Je sais que tu seras un très bon père, et j'espère que... j'espère que … je serais une bonne mère également.

-Tu es déjà une bonne mère, mon cœur. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes avec Lily.

Jacob se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué comme pas permis, Nessie.

-Je t'aime, répliquai-je, emplie de certitude. Je vous aime tous les deux. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Jacob prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Au fait, j'ai une question. Où est ta bague de fiançailles? Demanda-t-il.

Je jurai intérieurement. Zut, il l'avait remarqué.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, se récria-t-il.

-Gabriel m'a rendu mes bijoux, expliquai-je, mais je ne me suis pas sentie le droit de porter mon alliance alors que j'avais fait des choses aussi horribles que tuer un enfant. J'ai tenté de t'oublier, j'ai rejoins les Volturi… Je pensais que tu aurais honte de moi, alors je me contente de la garder dans ma poche depuis ce jour.

Jacob secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

-Nessie, jamais je n'aurais honte de toi.

-Je l'ai compris, maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

-Alors… tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de porter de nouveau cette bague ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je en ignorant l'ironie de sa voix.

Je fouillai dans la poche de mon jean et déposai mon alliance dans sa main tendue. Il la considéra quelques secondes en souriant, et la glissa à mon annuaire. Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, tout en restant chastes parce que Lily était dans la pièce.

« _Je t'aime. _» signifiai-je à Jacob une fois de plus.

« _Je t'aime aussi._ »

Je me rappelai mes premières pensées lorsque j'avais appris ma grossesse par le biais de la lettre de Gabriel.

_Il n'y avait pas de bébé, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de Jacob._

Force m'était d'admettre que je m'étais trompée, une fois encore.

Jacob et le bébé étaient là.

Il avait juste fallu que j'ouvre les yeux pour les voir.

**C'est hallucinant, mais j'ai remarqué que Nessie seule et Jacob seul= ennui mortel, alors que Jacob + Nessie = captivant**

**Je sais qu'on a un peu l'impression que Lily devient un personnage superflu en lisant ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que je veux donner, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas vraiment destinée à Nessie et Jacob.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez/préférez comme sexe et prénom pour le bébé ? (je précise qu'ils sont déjà choisis). Le prénom est celui d'une personne décédée, je sais que ça fait morbide mais c'est l'esprit de SM, puisque Nessie porte les prénoms de ses grands-parents.**


	30. Prendre une décision

Chapitre 29

PDV de Renesmée

Je m'éveillai doucement. Seule. Une terrible impression de manque me prit à la gorge. Avais-je rêvé tout cela ? Jacob et son retour ?

Je me levai en chancelant. J'étais forte, mais le bébé m'encombrait parfois, parce que j'avais du mal à m'habituer à tous les kilos en plus que mon corps avait pris.

Je tendis l'oreille, et perçus la voix de Jacob en direction de la cuisine. Le soulagement me submergea, aussi rafraichissant qu'une bouffée d'oxygène. Mais à qui parlait-il ? Je sortis de ma chambre et allai dans le salon, qui n'était que faiblement éclairé. Manifestement, il n'était pas plus de six heures du matin. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Lily : son pouce dans la bouche, elle dormait profondément dans son petit lit. J'allais pousser la porte de la cuisine, lorsque j'entendis une voix de femme aux intonations magnifiques, mais hautaines et colériques également.

-Tu. Veux. Bien. Répéter. Gronda furieusement la voix.

Je compris que j'étais témoin d'une conversation téléphonique –la voix de la femme semblait quelque peu déformée. Conversation plus qu'houleuse, apparemment.

-Renesmée est vivante et elle va bien, ok ? répliqua la voix de Jacob, qui paraissait agacé. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, on lui a effacé la mémoire elle ne se rappelle pas de vous. Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir patienter. Elle a besoin de se préparer psychologiquement à cette rencontre, or ça ne se passera pas bien si vous lui sautez dessus comme la bande d'hystériques que vous êtes. Vous n'avez qu'à revenir à Whitehorse pour rassurer Edward et Bella, je la ramènerai en temps voulu.

Il y eut un très bref silence. Je crus un instant que la personne au bout du fil abdiquait, mais la voix mélodieuse fut remplacée par une voix plus aiguë et haut perchée, appartenant manifestement à une femme.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Jacob Black, grinça-t-elle. Il est absolument hors de question que nous quittions Phoenix avant d'être certains que tu dis la vérité. Comment pouvons-nous te faire confiance alors que tu es un déserteur ? Et puis, je sais de source plus ou moins sûre que Renesmée est enceinte … tu es au courant au moins ?

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant, répliqua sèchement Jacob. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, par contre, c'est que toi tu sois au courant.

-Renée l'a dit à Esmée qui me l'a dit, imbécile, persiffla la voix de lutin. Et ça ne te poses aucun problème, cette grossesse surprise ?

Jacob poussa un soupir, et je l'imaginai parfaitement se passer la main dans les cheveux.

-Avoir cette conversation par téléphone n'est pas super pratique, si tu veux mon avis.

-Qui a refusé que nous nous retrouvions, hein ? Bref, n'esquive pas ma question.

-Non, ça ne me poses aucun problème, souffla Jacob. C'est surprenant et ça ne tombe pas franchement au bon moment mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Au final nous sommes heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Je remarquai que j'avais retenu mon souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse. Je souris toute seule, ravie. Apparemment, la personne au bout du fil ne partageait pas mon opinion.

-Quel abruti, non mais quel abruti ! gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, encore ? se plaignit Jacob.

-Notre Nessie s'est faite… violée, et toi tu es… heureux ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a réussi à te faire croire, mais étant donné qu'elle est enceinte de trois mois et que vous avez été séparés il y a plus de trois mois…

Je frémis. La personne semblait fort mal informée. Au passage, je notai l'utilisation de l'adjectif possessif « notre ». Notre Nessie. Je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier.

-Sache, Madame-je-sais-tout, se moqua Jacob en éclatant de rire, que Renesmée est enceinte de sept mois. Je ne sais pas ce que Renée a raconté à Esmée, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

-Renesmée est enceinte ! De toi ! hurla son interlocutrice d'une voix suraiguë. Oh mon Dieu !

Je sursautai tandis que Jacob soupirait de nouveau, manifestement habitué aux sautes d'humeur de la femme au bout du fil.

-Oui, bon. Je te laisse digérer la nouvelle. Rentrez à Whitehorse, faites un feu de joie et essayez de nous ficher la paix pour un petit moment. Nous reviendrons un jour, c'est promis. Au revoir.

Jake raccrocha quasiment au nez de la femme, ignorant ses menaces et ses sermons sur son impolitesse et son absence de galanterie. Un très bref silence s'ensuivit.

-Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes, persiffla-t-il.

Je poussai la porte de la cuisine en rougissant –une première depuis longtemps. Jacob, torse nu, était tourné vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Ses prunelles sombres s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les miennes.

-Désolée, soufflai-je.

-Pas grave, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu avais le droit d'entendre cette conversation, elle te concernait également.

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et m'enlaça. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact. J'embrassai ses lèvres avec douceur.

-C'étaient les Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesça Jacob. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alice et Rose. Ce sont des folles furieuses mais elles ont des limites. Elles ne rappliqueront pas ici.

-Elles semblaient très en colère contre toi, remarquai-je.

-Je ne leur ais pas faussé compagnie d'une façon très polie.

Un certain remords s'afficha sur son visage. Une évidence s'imposa à moi.

-Tu sembles bien les aimer, lançai-je avec autant d'amusement que de surprise.

-Moi ? Les aimer ? Non, non. Toi, tu les adores –ou les adorais- parce qu'ils sont ta famille, mais moi je les _déteste_. Ce sont d'insupportables empêcheurs de tourner en rond qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Et ils ne me manquent _absolument_ pas.

Je m'esclaffai, et Jacob céda sous la pression de mon regard.

-Ok, je … je me suis attaché à eux au fil des années sans m'en rendre compte et c'est franchement handicapant, si tu veux mon avis.

Je réalisai que j'avais sous-estimé les liens qui nous unissaient, Jacob et moi, aux Cullen.

-Tu leur as promis de revenir, murmurai-je en méditant sur la certitude avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces paroles.

-Ils sont notre famille, affirma-t-il. La tienne autant que la mienne. Ils sont une part de toi et tu es une part de chacun d'entre eux, même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

-Et les Quileute ? questionnai-je. Eux ne vivent pas à Whitehorse, mais dans l'Etat de Washington. Je t'ai forcé à t'éloigner d'eux. Est-ce qu'ils ne te manquent pas ?

Jake fut honnête, ce dont je lui fus très reconnaissante.

-Si, surtout mon père. Mais c'est dérisoire comparé à ce que je ressens lorsque nous sommes séparés.

Je compris son point de vue, et réalisai qu'il avait raison. Nous retrouverions les Cullen lorsque je serais prête, peut-être même plus tôt que je ne le pensais. De toute façon, j'aurais pu suivre Jacob jusqu'au bout du monde s'il l'avait réclamé.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre il faut que je te parle, dit-il, l'ai préoccupé. Tu as dû entendre parler du vampire qui s'est exposé du haut des remparts de Volterra.

-En effet, acquiesçai-je en devinant aisément la suite.

-C'était Rosalie.

-Des folles furieuses, tu avais raison, marmonnai-je, vaguement admirative.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, grommela Jake. Cependant, il faut tenir compte du fait qu'elle l'a fait également pour toi pour nous. Les Volturi t'ont enlevée, et je n'ai pas été le seul à souffrir de ta perte. Tu as terriblement manqué aux Cullen. Bref, maintenant les Volturi ont deux bonnes raisons de vouloir nous tuer : toi et Rosalie. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder trop longtemps à Phoenix. Nous serons plus en sécurité à Whitehorse.

Je méditai quelques instant, comprenant que cela impliquait de rejoindre les Cullen avant le terme de ma grossesse, c'est-à-dire bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais imaginé.

-Aiyana, la femme qui m'est apparue deux fois en rêve, m'a affirmé qu'un combat se préparait, et qu'il y aurait des morts. J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a aidé. J'aurais sans doute un rôle important à jouer, vu que c'est après moi que les Volturi en ont.

Jake grimaça, autant à l'idée du combat que de mon implication dans celui-ci. Il changea diplomatiquement de sujet.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à propos de cette femme. Son prénom m'est familier, il signifie fleur éternelle. Il me semble que c'était celui de la troisième épouse de Taha Aki, l'un des premiers modificateurs. Elle est célèbre parce qu'elle a sauvé notre tribu d'une buveuse de sang et se poignardant elle-même.

-C'est plausible, acquiesçai-je. Elle m'a laissé entendre qu'elle était morte.

-Les légendes disent que nos ancêtres communiquent avec les mortels en cas de force majeure. De plus, tu es enceinte de notre enfant, ce qui fait que tu es intrinsèquement liée aux Quileute, désormais, bien plus que par le mariage. Nos aïeuls se font un devoir de protéger leur descendance, et ce depuis toujours.

Je fus heureuse de savoir que le bébé bénéficiait d'une protection de plus, même si c'était une protection spirituelle et non charnelle. Il allait en avoir besoin pour survivre dans ce monde ô combien cruel.

-Renesmée ! pesta Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui ?

-J'ai entendu tes pensées. Tu es trop pessimiste, tu dois reprendre confiance en la vie.

En effet, nos peaux se touchaient presque. Je soupirai intérieurement.

-Je suis désolée. Ce doit être mon côté mère poule qui ressort.

Jake me serra contre son torse et je nouai mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Nessie, je ne laisserais plus jamais rien de mal vous arriver, à toi ou au bébé.

En dépit de la puissance des Volturi, en dépit de l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de nos têtes, je le crus, parce que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, il me semblait inconcevable que quelque chose de mauvais puisse nous arriver. Nous restâmes dans cette position durant d'interminables minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily entre dans la cuisine. Comme moi, elle était lève tôt, malgré son jeune âge.

-Hey !

Jacob se baissa à sa hauteur en souriant et embrassa ses joues. La petite fille rosit mais lui rendit son sourire. Elle tendit ses bras vers moi et je la pris dans les miens, déposant au passage un baiser affectueux sur son front.

-Je vais l'habiller, indiquai-je à Jacob.

-D'accord.

J'emmenai Lily dans la salle de bain et elle choisit une robe à pois jaunes parmi celles que nous avions achetées à notre arrivée ici. J'avais remarqué, non sans amusement, qu'elle avait un certain sens de la mode et un bon goût pour choisir ses vêtements –meilleur que le mien en tout cas. Je revêtis moi-même un jean de grossesse et un tee-shirt sans manche. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de mon déni de grossesse que je portais des vêtements moulants qui ne cachaient pas mes formes et mon ventre énorme, auquel je commençais à peine à m'habituer.

Lorsque nous retournâmes dans la cuisine, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une merveilleuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Jacob posait tout juste un plat de crêpes sur la table.

-Tu as fait des pancakes ? m'exclamai-je en déposant Lily sur sa chaise haute.

-C'est ton petit-déjeuner préféré. Esmée, ta grand-mère, t'en cuisinait souvent le matin.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il tentait de me rapprocher des Cullen en disant ça –nos longs mois de séparation ne m'empêchaient pas de le connaître mieux que moi-même. N'empêche, ça fonctionnait, et plutôt bien.

-Merci.

-De rien ! lança Jake en riant, comme s'il était témoin d'une plaisanterie que j'ignorais.

«_ Je t'ai encore entendue »,_ s'amusa-t-il mentalement en touchant mon bras. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que nous nous étions instinctivement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Apparemment, mon don fonctionnait beaucoup mieux sur Jacob, et ce dans les deux sens. C'était sans doute lié à l'imprégnation et à l'amour profond qui nous liait. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'écarter de lui pour qu'il cesse de lire en moi -tels des aimants, nous serions de nouveau forcés de nous rapprocher. J'allais devoir m'habituer à ça.

Nous nous assîmes autour de la table. Amusée, je constatai que la moitié des pancakes qu'avait cuisiné Jacob étaient brûlés.

-Je croyais bien me souvenir que tu ne savais pas cuisiner, pouffai-je.

Vexé, il m'adressa une grimace. Je servis un pancake à Lily et le tartinai de confiture. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle allait s'en mettre partout, aussi lui attachai-je une serviette autour du cou. Jacob commença à s'empiffrer et je mangeai presque autant que lui. Il avait une santé à retrouver tandis que j'avais deux personnes à nourrir.

-Alors, pour quelle raison êtes-vous allées voir Renée Dwyer ? demanda Jacob. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas envoyer Lily à l'école ? Elle est bien trop petite.

En signe de protestation, la principale concernée fit une moue boudeuse.

-Si. Elle a besoin de voir d'autres enfants.

Je posai ma main sur celle de Jake. « _Et puis je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie._ » Comme il levait les yeux au ciel, je rectifiai « _Je _n'étais_ pas de très compagnie._ »

-Tous les garçons vont tomber amoureux de toi, avec ton don ! lança-t-il à Lily.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais le problème ne se posait plus.

-De toute façon, nous rejoindront les Cullen bien avant la fin des vacances.

Lily afficha un air déçu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la consola Jacob, tu pourras jouer avec notre bébé quand il aura un peu grandi.

J'aimais la façon dont il prononçait « notre bébé ». Quant à elle, la petite fille sourit d'un air ravi. Il en fallait peu pour la contenter.

-Alors, tu as rencontré Renée ? demanda Jacob en attrapant un autre pancake.

-Au passage, qui est-elle ? lui retournai-je. Toi et les Cullen semblez la connaître.

Jake se frappa le front.

-Je suis bête, tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler. C'est ta grand-mère maternelle. Tu ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle n'est pas au courant de notre secret, ni de ton existence.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai rencontré ma propre grand-mère sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne sache qui était l'autre ? hoquetai-je. Quand je lui ais serré la main, elle a pensé que je ressemblais à Bella et Edward, mais vu que je ne me rappelais pas d'eux, je n'ais pas fait le rapprochement.

J'étais à la fois stupéfaite et atterrée. J'aurais aimé que cette rencontre se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Je ne m'étais pas montrée très sociable.

-C'est cependant grâce à cette coïncidence que nous avons pu te retrouver, me réconforta Jacob. Renée est dotée d'une imagination débordante et ça a joué en notre faveur, ce jour-là : elle a appelé chez les Cullen pour leur faire part de cette rencontre hors du commun. C'est grâce à elle que nous nous sommes rendus aussi vite à Phoenix.

-Nous lui devons tellement, murmurai-je, sonnée.

Jacob acquiesça, navré. Lui comme moi savions que je ne la reverrais jamais. Si Edward et Bella avaient décidé de l'écarter de leur vie, ils devaient avoir une bonne raison.

Une fois le plat de pancakes finit, Jacob demanda :

-Bon, que faisons nous aujourd'hui ?

Je souris, gagnée par son enthousiasme débordant. Il était un soleil dont les rayons m'illuminaient de bonheur et d'insouciance.

Lily posa sa main sur la mienne. Elle voulait aller dans un parc municipal pour rencontrer d'autres enfants. Apparemment, elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement la perspective de se faire de nouveaux amis. Jake et moi lui promîmes de l'y conduire dans quelques heures, lorsque les humains seraient levés. Il était trop tôt encore pour que quiconque se trouve dans les rues. De plus, nous passions plus aisément inaperçus au milieu des foules. Lily partit d'un pas tranquille retrouver ses jouets tandis que nous débarrassions la table. Ensuite, nous nous rendîmes dans le salon. Jacob s'affala sur le canapé et je fis de même, ne manquant pas de remarquer sa faiblesse physique inhabituelle.

-Jacob Ephraïm Black ! grondai-je.

-Oui, Renesmée Carlie Cullen Black ? railla-t-il.

-Je suis quasiment certaine que tu as dédramatisé ton état physique. Tu as reçu une injection de venin vampirique dans tes veines et tu gambades devant moi comme si de rien n'était, mais je vois bien que tu es fatigué. Même si tu es un loup-garou, tu es resté trois mois dans le coma. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen n'est pas là pour te soigner.

Jake leva les mains comme pour prouver qu'il n'était pas armé.

-Je vais bien, vraiment. Je ne t'aurais pas menti là-dessus. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est vrai, mais je me remets rapidement maintenant que je ne passe plus mes journées au lit. Les seules choses dont j'ais besoin sont de la bouffe, de l'exercice… et toi, aussi.

Apaisée, j'émis un rire carillonnant.

-Je suis flattée d'entrer dans le classement des choses bénéfiques à ta guérison.

-Des choses indispensables à ma guérison, plutôt, rectifia Jacob en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Je répondis aussitôt à son baiser et nouai mes bras autour de son cou. Ma température corporelle devint vite aussi élevée que la sienne et, bien sûr, lorsque nous nous séparâmes j'avais tout oublié de notre précédente conversation.

Jacob remarqua mon médaillon, qui pendait autour de mon cou. Il le souleva et examina attentivement la photo qui s'y trouvait ainsi que l'inscription en français.

-J'ignorais que tu le conservais, observa-t-il, l'air satisfait d'avoir la preuve que je ne rejetais pas les Cullen.

-Je me sens attachée à ce bijou, énonçai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Nessie…

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, ni t'influencer pour que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. Je sais que tu ne te rappelles pas des Cullen et je suis capable d'attendre que tu te décides à rentrer chez les nôtres mais… il n'y a pas que nous dans l'équation. Les Volturi sont à nos trousses et nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. C'est dur à admettre mais je ne suffis pas à vous protéger tous les trois. Et puis, Lily et notre enfant méritent de grandir dans un environnement sain et sécurisé, entourés par une famille unie. Ils auront besoin de stabilité.

Ses arguments firent mouche.

-Je sais… soufflai-je, vaincue. La seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur des espérances de ma famille. Je veux dire, ils semblent être des personnes bienveillantes et pleines d'amour qui me considèrent presque comme… comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. Et moi, que suis-je ? Un ancien soldat des Volturi, une meurtrière qui a dû mal à ouvrir son cœur aux autres. J'étais été infecte avec ma propre grand-mère, et je ne la reverrais jamais plus. Il me sera impossible de m'excuser. Alors, que va donner ma rencontre avec les Cullen ? Je crains de les repousser par mon asociabilité et de décevoir leurs attentes.

Les prunelles sombres de Jacob étaient emplies d'amour et de compassion. Il me semblait qu'il était la seule personne au monde capable de me comprendre.

-Il y a une différence entre ta grand-mère et les Cullen, répliqua-t-il. Tu n'avais jamais vu Renée, alors que tu as passé toute ta vie auprès de tes parents. Ta tête ne se souviens pas d'eux mais ton cœur si. Je ne peux pas te promettre que vos retrouvailles seront idylliques, mais je peux te jurer que je te soutiendrais quoiqu'il arrive.

Jake m'attira contre lui et je nichai ma tête dans son cou, humant sa merveilleuse odeur.

-Tout ira bien, Nessie, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Tout ira bien.

Nous restâmes dans cette position durant de longues minutes. Je spéculais en silence, sans me préoccuper de savoir si Jacob entendait mes pensées ou non. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Je pensais aux Cullen, à Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper… Je songeai à ces gens qui avaient osé défier les Volturi pour le seul bien-être de ma petite personne. Ils méritaient bien que je combatte mes peurs irrationnelles pour eux. Ils méritaient bien que je tente de les aimer malgré moi. Je songeai à Jacob, mon âme-sœur, qui méritait que je lui fasse confiance et que je croie en lui. Enfin, je songeai à mon bébé, qui méritait de naître au sein d'une famille aimante. Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui emporta ma décision. Je sentis presque le sourire de Jacob dans ma tête lorsqu'il perçut cette décision. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

« _Rentrons chez nous._ »


	31. Retrouver ses racines

Chapitre 30

Nous partîmes chez les Cullen trois jours plus tard, le temps que j'avertisse le propriétaire de mon appartement –lequel fut très mécontent de la rupture de notre contrat- et que je me débarrasse de nos meubles. Le vol entre Phoenix et Whitehorse dura huit bonnes heures, que je consacrais principalement à stresser et à tenter de déstresser, en vain. Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'aéroport de Whitehorse, Jacob appela un taxi. Il avait bien entendu prévenu au préalable les Cullen de notre arrivée, mais ils avaient convenu de ne me rencontrer qu'à leur villa. En premier lieu, je ne me confronterai qu'à Bella et Edward, mes parents, idée qui me rassurait autant qu'elle m'angoissait.

Dans le taxi, je ne cessai de questionner Jacob à voix basse tandis que Lily somnolait entre nous deux. Je ne tenais pas à débarquer chez les Cullen en ne sachant absolument rien sur eux. Je lui pris la main et il me livra en sons et en image tout ce que je devais savoir sur eux. Certaines choses m'ébahirent –et encore le mot était faible.

-Tu étais _amoureux_ de ma _mère_ ! m'exclamai-je sans parvenir à dissimuler ma jalousie.

Le chauffeur de la voiture se retourna et je dus baisser la voix.

-Mais tu as dit qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans de plus que moi ! C'est assez malsain, non ?

Jacob secoua la tête.

-Je croyais être amoureux d'elle, nuance. J'étais attiré par la personne la plus proche de ma future imprégnation, c'est tout. Durant sa grossesse, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elle sans ressentir un profond déchirement. Ce n'était pas elle qui m'attirait, mais toi !

-Admettons, marmonnai-je en ayant tout de même du mal à avaler le concept. Donc, tu m'as dit qu'elle était encore humaine lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de moi, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Tu… tu avais une croissance très accélérée et tu étais trop forte pour son faible corps d'humaine. Elle y aurait laissé la vie si ton père ne l'avait pas transformée.

Une vague de culpabilité, aussi surprenante qu'inattendue, me traversa fugitivement.

-Mais Bella t'aimait énormément, se hâta de préciser Jake. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour toi sans aucune hésitation.

Je ressentis une sorte de gratitude envers cette femme que je ne connaissais plus et qui m'avait donné la vie. Certes, j'étais pratiquement sûre que j'aurais pu faire la même chose pour mon bébé si je m'étais trouvée dans la même situation qu'elle, mais cette action avait dû lui nécessiter une bonne dose de courage.

-Elle aussi t'admire beaucoup, lâcha Jacob en riant. Je les ais bien entendu avertis de ta grossesse et de l'arrivée de Lily, et je leur ais raconté dans les grandes lignes ce que tu avais enduré à Volterra. Bella et les autres Cullen étaient en admiration devant la façon dont tu t'es occupée de Lily et la manière dont tu as géré ta grossesse, tout ça avec les Volturi aux trousses. Et puis, ils ont bien dû avouer que ton plan pour sortir de Volterra était brillant.

-Ah ! pestai-je à voix basse. Comme si mon comportement méritait d'être estimé ! J'ai tué un humain, j'ai fait parti de la garde des Volturi, j'ai obéi aux ordres d'Aro pendant trois mois et je mérite une médaille peut-être ?

-Arrête de te fustiger pour rien ! souffla Jacob avec son éternel optimisme.

-La mort d'un humain n'est pas rien, surtout celle d'un enfant ! rétorquai-je.

J'étais toujours sur la défensive lorsque nous parlions de la mort d'Elliot.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, soupira mon imprégné tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais. Désolée d'être autant sur les nerfs.

Jake secoua la tête avec insouciance et m'embrassa chastement sur la joue par-dessus la tête de Lily pour me prouver qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Cullen.

-Ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ais peur, tentai-je d'expliquer, mais de mes réactions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Jacob, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu leur tombe dans les bras. Edward et Bella sont vraiment sympas, et surtout, ils t'aiment plus que tout au monde.

Je tripotai mon médaillon, geste mécanique qui traduisait mon angoisse.

-Comment ont-ils réagi en apprenant l'existence de Lily ? questionnai-je. Est-ce qu'ils se contrôlent bien en présence d'humains ? Est-ce qu'ils les respectent ?

Je me sentais le devoir de poser toutes ses questions. Je tenais énormément à ce que Lily soit en sécurité. Avec la venue du bébé, mon instinct maternel était décuplé.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Jacob, l'air choqué. Les Cullen n'ont rien à voir avec les Volturi. Leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes est exemplaire. Et puis, comme je te l'ais déjà dit, Edward a connu Bella lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Ca a encore plus changé leur manière de considérer la race humaine. De toute manière, je crois qu'ils pourraient accepter n'importe quoi venant de toi, du moment que tu es heureuse auprès d'eux.

Ces paroles m'apaisèrent un peu. Après tout, qu'avais-je à craindre, sinon mon propre comportement antisocial ? Je n'aurais qu'à contrôler ma répulsion à rencontrer des vampires. Je n'eus pas le temps de questionner plus avant Jacob sur l'étrange famille que formaient les Cullen. Le taxi bifurqua sur un chemin de terre. La voiture, peu adaptée à ce genre de surface, fut grandement secouée. Mon bébé, en signe de protestation, donna des coups de pieds dans mon ventre. Je posai mes mains sur celui-ci dans un geste protecteur afin de rassurer mon enfant. Heureusement, le chemin s'acheva bien vite et le taxi freina doucement. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Jacob paya le chauffeur, qui fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de Whitehorse. Lily et moi observâmes avec surprise notre nouvel environnement. Une étendue d'herbe verte se trouvait devant nous, avec en son centre une immense et magnifique villa. Elle comportait trois niveaux et d'immenses baies vitrées, comme si ses habitants voulaient prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à cacher.

-Wow, commentai-je, perdant momentanément mon vocabulaire.

-C'est la copie conforme de celle de Forks, où tu as vécu jusqu'à tes sept ans, m'appris Jake.

Ses yeux noirs me scrutaient, essayant sans nul doute de déterminer si ces lieux m'évoquaient quelque chose. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas : tout cela m'était inconnu.

Un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut.

-Tout se passera bien, Nessie. Aie confiance.

Il enlaça ma taille, prit la main de Lily et nous entraîna vers le perron de la villa, là où la terrasse extérieure était abritée des rayons du soleil. Deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà et se tenaient aussi rigides que des statues. Nous grimpâmes les trois marches du perron cependant que mon cœur s'accélérait. Tant Lily que moi dévisageâmes les deux inconnus, avec curiosité dans son cas, avec appréhension dans le mien. Jacob m'avait déjà livré des images d'Edward et Bella Cullen, mais elles ne leurs rendaient pas justice. Lui ressemblait à un adolescent du même âge que moi, avec ses mèches cuivrées et désordonnées, tandis qu'elle paraissait légèrement plus âgée, peut-être à cause de ses longues boucles brunes parfaitement coiffées. Tous deux avaient de magnifiques prunelles dorées et des cernes violacées sous les yeux. Ils étaient d'une incroyable beauté et affichaient un air incertain, comme s'ils hésitaient entre me serrer la main et m'étouffer dans leurs bras.

-Edward, Bella, commença Jacob d'un ton ridiculement cérémonieux, j'ais l'honneur de vous présenter votre fille Renesmée. Et le bout de chou ici, c'est Lily.

La petite fille gloussa et adressa un signe de la main à Edward et Bella. Ils lui décochèrent une œillade à la fois amusée et attendrie mais ne décrochèrent pas un mot. Leurs yeux dorés étaient fixés sur moi. Nous semblions tous les trois hors service pour un bon bout de temps.

-Renesmée ? murmura enfin Bella d'un air incertain.

-Nessie ? répéta Edward, la même expression que sa femme sur son visage parfait.

Lily pouffa et Jacob se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Personne ne prit la peine de le fusiller du regard. Jake semblait étrangement détendu –ou peut-être était-ce moi qui étais étrangement nerveuse ?- et je me canalisais sur l'aura de calme qui émanait de lui.

Je continuai de dévisager Edward et Bella, tentant de me souvenir de quelque chose. Leurs sourires et leurs yeux d'or liquide ne m'étaient-ils pas familiers ? A défaut de parvenir à réveiller ma mémoire endommagée, je remarquai notre frappante ressemblance physique. Ces derniers mois, je ne m'étais pas souvent regardée dans un miroir, mais je savais néanmoins à quoi je ressemblais. A présent, je savais à _qui_ je ressemblais. La couleur des cheveux d'Edward était la même que la mienne j'avais les boucles de Bella et ses yeux en amande. Mes traits étaient un parfait mélange des leurs.

-Tu m'as tant manqué, Nessie, murmura Bella avec émotion.

-Nous t'aiderons à te rappeler, appuya Edward tendrement.

A l'entente de leurs voix mélodieuses, je cessais de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs et me focalisai sur mes sentiments. Après tout, ce que je ressentais maintenant, tout de suite, n'était-il pas plus important que les images que Gabriel m'avait volé ?

Avec stupeur, je sentis qu'un flot d'amour me reliait à eux deux. Je réalisai que mon cœur, apaisé, avait cessé de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je saisis tout ce que je ressentais pour Edward et Bella : du respect, de l'amour, de l'affection… Jacob avait raison : ma tête avait oublié les Cullen, mais pas mon cœur. Au plus profond de moi, quelque chose reconnaissait ces inconnus comme étant mes parents. Edward sourit en entendant mes pensées.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, maman et papa, articulai-je pour la première fois depuis notre « rencontre ». Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Bella –non, maman- étouffa un sanglot et me sauta au cou. J'humai sa merveilleuse odeur et me demandai comment j'avais bien pu l'oublier. Edward –papa- nous rejoignit dans notre étreinte. Par-dessus son épaule, je rencontrai les yeux de Jake, qui paraissait ravi, et notai qu'il faudrait que je le remercie pour ça plus tard.

-Nous t'aimons tellement, ma chérie, affirma mon père. Bienvenue à la maison.

Mes larmes dévalèrent mes joues, et j'eus le sentiment que je pleurais pour nous trois. Une minute plus tard, ce qui me parut être une éternité, mes parents se détournèrent de moi. Ma mère contempla Jake avec une expression qui confinait à l'adoration et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci de nous avoir rendu Renesmée, Jacob. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Amusé, il lui tapota le dos comme il l'aurait fait pour calmer une humaine.

-Je t'en prie, Bella.

Edward lui donna également l'accolade.

-Content de te revoir, Jake.

-Moi aussi. Bon, c'est pas qu'on se gèle mais ce serait quand même plus agréable de discuter à l'intérieur non ?

Mes parents acquiescèrent avec bonne humeur, habitués au franc-parler du loup-garou.

L'intérieur de la villa s'accordait à la façade extérieure et mêlait luxe et sobriété. Les meubles étaient magnifiques, simples et modernes.

-Les autres sont partis chasser pour toute la journée afin de nous laisser un peu d'intimité, nous appris ma mère. Vous devez avoir faim après huit heures d'avion, non ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Jacob. La bouffe qu'on nous a servie était juste dégueulasse et il n'y en avait pas assez. Lily est la seule à avoir mangé à sa faim.

L'intéressée confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-On va remédier à ça, s'amusa Bella. Je vais vous nourrir.

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut dans ce que je supposais être la cuisine. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé du salon avec Edward afin de patienter. Lily se colla contre moi et observa notre environnement avec attention.

-Tu ne veux pas chasser, chérie ? me demanda mon père.

Je secouai la tête.

-Je ne supporte plus le sang, que ce soit le sang humain ou animal. Ca me donne la nausée. Le bébé ne peut se nourrir que d'aliments humains ou de viande crue, à la rigueur.

Jacob, à l'instar de la fois où je lui avais dit la même chose, arbora un sourire éclatant. Il était ravi que le bébé ait un régime alimentaire humain.

-C'est normal, répliqua mon père, nullement étonné. Bella avait vécu la même chose durant sa grossesse : elle devait se nourrir de sang, car le bébé que tu étais la forçait en quelque sorte à adopter son régime alimentaire. Mais tu retrouveras des habitudes alimentaires normales après avoir accouché, j'imagine.

J'acquiesçai en souriant, soulagée de la nouvelle.

-Où sont passés mon père, Seth et Leah ? demanda Jacob. J'ais oublié de te poser la question au téléphone.

-Ils sont rentrés à la Push, répondit mon père. Ils ne pensaient pas que tu reviendrais de sitôt. En fait, ils étaient quasiment persuadés de ne jamais te revoir. Et puis ils avaient des obligations à la Push. Ils voulaient voir le fils de Sam et d'Emily et Billy voulait veiller sur Rachel puisqu'elle est enceinte. De plus, Leah étant ton bêta, elle est actuellement l'alpha de ta meute par intérim. D'après ce que j'ais compris, les loups ont bien besoin d'un chef : avec la moitié d'entre eux qui ne sont pas arrivés à l'âge adulte, Sam qui ne se transforme plus et toi qui n'est plus là, il faut bien quelqu'un pour les cadrer.

Je compris à l'air mi-catastrophé mi-amusé de Jacob que mon père n'avait pas exagéré. J'avais beau ne pas me rappeler de sa meute, je savais que ses membres étaient jeunes, impétueux et surtout très nombreux.

-Tu as l'intention d'y retourner à un moment ou un autre pour constater de toi-même la situation ? demandai-je à Jake en essayant de gommer le ridicule accent plaintif de ma voix.

-Bien sûr que non. Il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi… ou du bébé. Leah se débrouillera. J'ais confiance en elle et elle douée pour donner des ordres.

Sur ce, Bella reparut au salon pour nous appeler à table. Elle avait seulement réchauffé plusieurs pizzas surgelées, au grand bonheur de Jacob qui, comme nous tous, n'avait pas à se soucier de sa ligne. Lily, Jake, mes parents et moi nous assîmes tous autour de la table. Bella et Edward ne tenaient pas à perdre une seule seconde de ma compagnie.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu te souviennes de nous ! s'exclama ma mère tout en servant une moitié de pizza à Lily. Jake était optimiste au téléphone, mais je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. On t'a quand même effacé la mémoire, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu devras tout nous raconter en détails, sauf si c'est trop douloureux pour toi à évoquer.

-Je le ferais, affirmai-je en lui souriant de manière naturelle. En réalité, je n'ai pas récupéré mes souvenirs, mais les sensations et les sentiments sont restés les mêmes. Je sais avec certitude que vous êtes mes parents et que je vous aime. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Mes parents me rendirent mon sourire avec bienveillance. Je remarquais que Lily fixait mon père avec obstination, si bien que celui-ci lâcha soudain :

-Parce que je suis son père.

Je fus la seule à sursauter apparemment, Jake et ma mère étaient habitués à ce qu'Edward lâche des phrases bizarres en plein milieu d'une conversation.

-Lily se demandait pourquoi Nessie et moi avions les mêmes cheveux orange, s'amusa-t-il en comprenant mes interrogations intérieures.

-Ah ! laissai-je tomber. Evidemment, tu peux lire dans ses pensées à elle aussi.

-Oui, Mademoiselle a un esprit très intéressant, rit mon père. Elle est très vive pour son âge, même si elle ne parle pas. Cependant ce n'est pas très étonnant sachant qu'elle est une hybride un quart vampire.

Lily lui fit un grand et rayonnant sourire. Ses prunelles bleu clair brillaient.

-Elle vous adore, tous les deux, poursuivit-il. Jacob parce qu'il n'a rien en commun avec les Volturi –sa peau mate, son odeur de loup, sa bonne humeur-, Nessie parce qu'elle se sent proche d'elle et qu'elle l'a emmenée loin de Volterra.

Jacob embrassa le front de la petite fille et je serrai sa main, heureuse d'avoir une preuve de son amour : « _Je t'aime aussi._ »

- Jake nous a appris pour ton déni de grossesse, Nessie, annonça ma mère. Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Edward à ce moment-là ! C'était à mourir de rire.

-Mais _mon bébé_ n'a même pas huit ans, grogna l'intéressé.

Si je n'étais pas encore suffisamment à mon aise pour lui faire remarquer que je n'étais plus son bébé, je l'étais assez pour lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, geste que ma mère imita instantanément. Elle partageait mon opinion.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais Renesmée est très mature, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma chérie ! Félicitations !

-Merci, maman.

-Et moi ? se plaignit Jacob. Personne ne me félicite ? Moi aussi je vais être papa.

Edward feignit de s'étrangler.

-Crois-moi, tu ne mérites en aucun cas des félicitations, Jacob Black. Je ne vais pas m'aventurer sur le terrain pentu de mes envies de meurtre à ton égard étant données les circonstances, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup-là avant quelques années.

-Promis, soupirâmes-nous d'une seule et même voix, décidant d'un commun accord de remettre cette bataille à plus tard.

-Alors, de combien de mois es-tu enceinte précisément ? demanda Bella.

J'haussai les épaules avec moins de désinvolture que je l'aurais voulu.

-Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas fait d'échographie mais je sais que je semble enceinte de sept mois.

-Carlisle pourra remédier à cela, me rassura-t-elle. Même si le placenta est trop épais pour faire d'échographie, il pourra répondre à certaines de vos interrogations. Il a accumulé beaucoup de connaissances au bout de toutes ces années.

-Emmett et Jasper parient déjà sur le sexe du bébé, rigola mon père.

La conversation se poursuivit de manière agréable et naturelle. Tout le monde évita d'évoquer les sujets difficiles tels que le coma de Jake ou mon enfermement à Volterra. Nous parlâmes essentiellement de l'avenir, de Lily et de notre futur enfant. Lorsque Jake, Lily et moi eûmes finit de manger, mon père soupira fortement :

-Nessie, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour rencontrer les autres ? J'entends leurs esprits ils en ont assez de patienter et Emmett et Alice trépignent littéralement d'impatience.

-J'imagine que je suis prête.

Il pianota quelques instants sur son portable.

-C'est bon, ils arrivent.

Jake m'enlaça : « _Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Le plus dur est passé._ »

J'hochai la tête, confiante moi aussi. Le plus dur ne s'était pas révélé si difficile à affronter, comme le prouvaient les visages rayonnants de mes parents.

Une minute plus tard à peine, la porte d'entrée claquait. Six vampires pénétrèrent dans le salon. Je les observai attentivement comme je l'avais fait pour mes parents. Ils arboraient tous les mêmes prunelles dorées. L'aîné était blond, ses traits étaient empreints de bonté et de sagesse. Je l'identifiai comme étant Carlisle, mon grand-père médecin. A ses côtés, Esmée aux boucles châtain me contemplait avec amour et bienveillance. Rosalie et Emmett, le géant brun et la déesse blonde s'enlaçaient tout en me regardant d'un air ravi. Jasper, aussi élancé que blond, tenait la main d'Alice le lutin tout en essayant manifestement de la canaliser. Ce fut peine perdue, cependant.

Elle sautilla vers moi et me prit dans ses bras :

-Nessie, ma chérie ! Tu es tellement belle… et tellement enceinte aussi !

Une vague d'amour pur me traversa. Les traits des Cullen avaient beau m'être étrangers, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour eux étaient authentiques.

-Salut, tante Alice… enfin… Alice…

Il me semblait bizarre de la nommer « tante Alice » alors qu'elle avait physiquement le même âge que moi.

-Tu m'as manqué, Ness ! pépia-t-elle. Tu nous en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tu sais !

Elle recula de quelques pas pour laisser place à Jasper, dont un sourire véritable et franc éclairait le visage.

-Fabuleux… murmura-t-il avant de m'enlacer.

De nouveaux, des vagues d'amour me submergèrent. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

-Ta capacité à aimer sans limites m'étonnera toujours autant, dit-il tranquillement.

-Cesse de parler par énigmes, Jazz, souffla Rosalie d'un air exaspéré en le poussant de son chemin. Tu vas lui faire peur. Il veut dire par là qu'il est impressionné par ton affection pour nous alors que tu ne te souviens pas de ta vie antérieure, ajouta-t-elle à mon intention.

-Les images sont parties, les sentiments sont restés, expliquai-je simplement.

Son visage s'orna d'un magnifique sourire et elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Oh, Renesmée… chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

Soudain, ses traits se figèrent et elle me relâcha.

-TOI ! rugit-elle en regardant Jacob.

Celui-ci recula prudemment de quelques pas, ce qui n'empêcha absolument pas Rose de lui administrer une claque monumentale. S'il avait été humain, elle lui aurait arraché la tête.

-Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? dit-il en se frottant la joue.

-Comment as-tu osé partir comme ça, sans explication ? Tu te rends compte que tu nous as plantés là, dans l'aéroport de Phoenix ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

-Vous étiez morts d'inquiétude ? releva Jacob, ravi.

-Pas pour toi, sale clébard ! Nous avons cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Renesmée !

Une vague de calme et d'amour nous submergea brusquement. Rosalie commença à sourire :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fâchée du tout. Je t'ai giflé parce que je t'adore et que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. C'est grâce à toi que Nessie est revenue et nous t'en sommes très reco… Jasper !

L'interpellé afficha un air innocent qui ne trompa personne. Ni Jacob ni Rosalie ne parvinrent à lui reprocher de les empêcher de s'entretuer parce qu'ils étaient toujours sous l'effet de son don. Rosalie recula derrière Emmett afin d'échapper au nuage d'amour qu'il lui avait envoyé. Emmett s'avança vers moi en souriant si franchement que j'eus la certitude que le don de Jasper n'y était pour rien.

-Alors, Renesmée, on reconnaît son oncle préféré ? Dis-moi comment je m'appelle ! Aller, je vais te donner un indice : mon prénom commence par un E.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de la traiter comme si elle était une arriérée, persiffla Jacob.

-Je suis contente de te rencon … revoir, Emmett, lui souris-je sans parvenir à me vexer.

-Elle se souvient de moi ! Elle se souvient de moi ! cria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il me souleva du sol durant quelques secondes avant de me reposer précautionneusement à terre. Je remerciai mentalement mon bébé d'exister. J'étais certaine que sans sa présence, Emmett m'aurait faite voler dans les airs.

-Arrête de te comporter comme si tu avais cinq ans, le gronda Esmée avec indulgence.

-Mais il _a_ cinq ans, marmonna mon père.

Ma grand-mère l'ignora royalement et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie, tu es enfin parmi nous !

-Oui, enfin, acquiesçai-je en humant son odeur maternelle.

Carlisle la remplaça et m'étreignit doucement, avec plus de retenue que les autres.

-Bienvenue chez toi, Renesmée.

-Merci, soupirai-je en évacuant toute la peur et la tension que contenait mon corps.

En voyant tout le monde sourire avec apaisement, Lily décida de sortir timidement de sa cachette –elle était auparavant dissimulé par le corps massif de Jacob.

-Oh ! lança Rosalie, subjuguée. On dirait une poupée !

Elle s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers la petite fille.

-Bonjour Lily. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

L'enfant marcha vers elle en rosissant et se laissa embrasser avec complaisance.

-On dirait toi, Rose, murmura Emmett, sidéré.

En effet, la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante. Lily toucha les cheveux de Rosalie avec fascination.

-Elle trouve que tu ressembles à une princesse, traduisit mon père.

Emmett et Rosalie rirent de concert.

-Elle n'en a que l'apparence, marmonna Jacob, trop bas pour que Rose l'entende.

Soudain, au milieu de ce tableau touchant dont je faisais intégralement partie, je me sentis fatiguée. J'avais beau être aussi heureuse que lorsque j'avais retrouvé Jacob, j'avais un trop-plein d'émotion à évacuer. Pleine de lassitude, je baillais.

Ma mère s'en aperçu aussitôt.

-Oh, ma chérie, tu dois être épuisée. Avec une grossesse aussi avancée, il faut te reposer, demi-vampire ou pas. Jacob, tu peux l'emmener dans sa chambre s'il-te-plaît ?

Jake acquiesça et m'entraîna à l'étage. Bien entendu, notre chambre ne m'évoquait rien. Lit double, bibliothèque, dressing, bureau avec ordinateur portable…

-Tu n'y a pas vécu longtemps, alors c'est assez impersonnel, observa Jacob en m'attirant sur le lit. Esmée pourra facilement remédier à cela.

Trop fatiguée pour lui répondre, je me blottis contre son torse brûlant. Il s'endormit plus rapidement que moi, caractéristique propre aux loups-garous. Malgré mon épuisement, qui était plus moral que physique, je ne sombrais pas immédiatement.

Ma vie venait, de nouveau, de prendre un tournant décisif. J'étais, ou plutôt, nous étions, en sécurité. Je savais que cette sécurité relative n'était qu'éphémère et qu'un jour ou l'autre les Volturi se rappelleraient à notre bon souvenir. Cependant, plus tard viendrait le temps de se soucier de cette épée de Damoclès qui stagnait au dessus de nos têtes. Pour l'instant, je savourai la présence de Jake et de mon enfant, les deux êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Jacob avait eu raison de me convaincre de revenir chez les Cullen. C'était auprès des nôtres qu'était ma place. Je savais que, quoi qu'il arrive, j'y resterais. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas peur, ni des Volturi, ni de la mort.

Parce que j'avais confiance en Jacob comme j'avais confiance en l'avenir.

**Fin… du livre II.**

**Que pensez-vous des réactions de Renesmée, de Lily, des Cullen ? Le prochain chapitre sera le prologue du livre III, ainsi qu'une présentation globale du livre, ce qu'il contiendra etc.**


	32. Livre III Prologue

Prologue

PDV de Caius Volturi, une semaine auparavant

Mon visage, d'ordinaire placide et sculptural, était déformé par la rage.

-Elle est partie !

Mon cri de fureur résonna dans l'immensité de notre palais.

-Elle s'est enfuie avec l'enfant ! Jamais personne n'a osé … jamais personne ! JAMAIS !

Aro, au lieu de m'intimer son habituel « paix, mon frère » qui m'horripilait, resta de marbre, assis sur son trône. Ses traits étaient angoissés et reflétaient ma propre colère.

Renesmée avait plus de ressources et d'intelligence que nous le soupçonnions. C'était une perte terrible. Elle était la clé. Grâce à elle, nous avions une emprise sur la quasi-totalité du monde vampirique, notamment le clan Cullen et leur stupide meutes de chiens enragés.

Et elle avait commis le crime de s'échapper ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle nous avait volé la prodigieuse petite hybride qui fascinait les gens, qui plus est !

-Quel affront ! Il faut… nous devons la rattraper, quoi qu'il en coûte ! tempêtai-je.

Nos soldats, alignés en face de nous, ne montraient aucun signe de courroux, mais je savais qu'ils brûlaient eux aussi de ressentiment. Je laissai un instant mes yeux se poser sur Gabriel. Il était trop précieux pour nous résoudre à le punir d'avoir laissé Renesmée partir, mais je me fis la promesse qu'il paierait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Plus tard.

La colère m'aveuglait d'un voile rouge qui reposait sur mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais inexpérimenté cela –une rage si noire que j'aurais pu me lancer dans l'instant même à la poursuite de la demi-vampire.

-Nous ne le pouvons pas la pourchasser, mon frère, intervint Marcus, dont les yeux étaient illuminés par un intérêt qu'il ne manifestait pas d'ordinaire. C'est trop risqué. Elle doit avoir rejoint son clan, à présent.

-Marcus a raison, admit Aro à contrecœur. C'est impossible.

Je feulai, ivre de colère. Aro, contrairement à moi ou à Marcus, était encore capable de bonté ou d'attachement envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa fascination pour l'hybride, qui en avait bien profité. Sa fuite relevait de sa responsabilité et il le savait pertinemment.

Soudain, un bruit de pas rapides et légers, caractéristiques à Jane, se fit entendre. Les pas lourds et martiaux de Félix la suivaient. Je grondai nous avions pourtant demandé à ne pas être dérangés. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans réclamer d'autorisation –quelle insolence !

-Maître, lâcha Jane d'une voix précipité, il y a… enfin…

Elle bredouillait, chose très inhabituelle, surtout chez le vampire le plus puissant au monde. Aro tendit la main dans sa direction. Tremblante –encore une réaction anormale- elle la toucha de sa paume. Nous ne patientâmes que quelques secondes avant qu'Aro ne relâche sa main. Il semblait horrifié.

-Hé bien, mon frère ? crachai-je avec irritation.

-Il semble que les Cullen aient décidé de dépasser les bornes que nous avons instaurées, articula Aro d'une voix limpide en contemplant Jane d'un air imperturbable. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et le… chien de compagnie de cette chère Renesmée, qui est finalement vivant, ont rendu une visite inopinée à Félix et Jane. Ils voulaient savoir où se trouvait Renesmée. En partant, Rosalie Cullen s'est volontairement exposée au soleil du haut de nos remparts. Je vous laisse imaginer le spectacle qui a suivit. Toute la ville est en ébullition.

Un silence atterré suivit ses paroles. La tempête supplanta brusquement au calme : un cœur de feulements se fit entendre. Pour nous, rien n'était plus précieux que notre sainte Volterra.

-C'est un affront de trop ! hurlai-je, hors de moi. D'abord Renesmée, ensuite Rosalie ! Les Cullen attentent à présent à notre sécurité ! Nous devons les anéantir, les annihiler, les dépecer, les étêter, les réduire à néant ! Les Cullen et leurs loups nous font ombre depuis trop longtemps. Nous aurions dû les décimer sept ans plus tôt au lieu de rester terrés ici ! A quoi bon être les rois si la moitié de nos sujets font allégeance à un autre clan ? Nous devons risquer notre vie pour éliminer cette menace. Tant pis si nous ne dénichons nul prétexte valable pour les affronter. Quand nous aurons décimé les Cullen, plus personne ne contestera notre suprématie, comme c'était le cas avant leur existence. Nous devons être vengés par le feu et le sang !

Nos gardes saluèrent mes paroles de murmures d'approbation.

Aro parcourut du regard nos fidèles soldats. Il les connaissait aussi bien que lui-même pour avoir déchiffré leurs pensées. Si je devais m'opposer à mon frère, c'est à moi qu'ils seraient loyaux. Ces sept dernières années, j'avais gagné en influence au sein de la garde, qui en voulait à Aro d'avoir laissé les Cullen s'en tirer lorsqu'ils avaient créé leur hybride. Les soldats, n'ayant pas autant de morale qu'Aro, s'en remettraient à moi c'était certain.

Je poussais ma chance jusqu'au bout :

-Tu n'es pas en mesure d'empêcher le combat qui se profile… mon frère.

-J'en suis conscient.

Il me sembla que sa peau avait pâli et qu'il s'était raidi.

-Cependant, ajouta-t-il, les Cullen ont une puissance indéniable, bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'avouer. Nous devons nous assurer de leur défaite.

-A quoi donc penses-tu ? demandai-je.

-Accorde-moi six mois. Nous enverrons des émissaires vers tous les clans de vampires du monde. Ils n'auront que deux options : combattre à nos côtés ou mourir.

Je réfléchi profondément durant quelques secondes. Aro proposait donc une troisième guerre mondiale … version vampire. Evidemment, la voyante Cullen verrait nos projets et suivrait l'évolution de notre armée. Le clan ennemi réunirait lui aussi ses alliés. Mais, contrairement à nous, ils avaient une éthique jamais ils ne forceraient les autres clans à se battre pour eux jamais ils ne parviendraient à réunir autant de combattants que nous. De plus, nombreux seraient les vampires qui se rallieraient au clan le plus prometteur de la victoire sans se soucier de connaître les raisons de cette bataille.

Le seul point qui me dérangeait était le temps. Six mois. Je brûlais de détruire les Cullen dans la seconde. Cependant, j'avais déjà patienté sept années et je pouvais prendre mon mal en patience.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, prononçai-je avec satisfaction.

Aro et Marcus hochèrent la tête cependant que je jubilais intérieurement.

Dans six mois, nous serions les seuls et uniques maîtres de ce monde.

Dans six mois, les Cullen et les loups ne seraient plus rien.

Dans six mois, Renesmée Cullen brûlerait en enfer.


	33. S'adapter à sa nouvelle vie

Chapitre 31

Une semaine après mon arrivée chez les Cullen, je me sentais totalement à mon aise au milieu d'eux. Gabriel n'avait pas réussi à briser les liens puissants qui nous unissaient, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru au début. A défaut de me rappeler d'eux, j'appris à les connaître, ou plutôt à les reconnaître et à me familiariser avec chacun d'eux. Très vite, je parvins à cadrer les caractères et habitudes de chacun, de même que je retrouvais la nature des relations qui m'unissait à chaque membre de ma famille.

Edward, mon père, gardait toujours un œil sur moi en toute circonstance, manie aussi rassurante qu'agaçante, surtout lorsqu'il étalait mes pensées intimes au grand air. Nous pouvions discuter d'un quelconque livre durant des heures. Il adorait me jouer ma berceuse au piano et j'adorais l'écouter. Il était très protecteur envers moi et m'aimait autant qu'il aimait Bella.

Celle-ci était ma confidente et celle de la famille avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Nos caractères étant plutôt semblables, elle me comprenait toujours et pouvait m'écouter parler durant des heures. Ses conseils et sa tendresse maternelle m'étaient très précieux.

Alice était une pile électrique que j'appris bien vite à adorer… et à redouter. Le lutin malicieux pouvait se transformer en folle furieuse, surtout lorsqu'il était question de vêtement ou de maquillage. Elle avait l'habitude, grâce à son don, de tout savoir sur tout et d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Elle ne supportait pas les secrets dont elle n'était pas au courant.

Jasper, sous son apparente impassibilité, était quelqu'un de très tendre et de très cultivé également. Il fut le seul à qui je pus parler de la façon dont les Volturi régentaient leur monde. Sa connaissance militaire était infinie. Je lui montrai l'évolution de mon don et tentai de le battre aux échecs –en vain-, car seul mon père et Alice y parvenaient.

Emmett était un ours au cœur tendre qui pouvait se révéler énervant sur les bords lorsqu'il lançait des blagues d'ordre sexuel devant tout le monde. Mais il ne se prenait jamais la tête et prenait la vie comme elle venait, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de très agréable à côtoyer. Aussi protecteur que volontaire, il était toujours en mouvement, ce qui me faisait soupçonner un lien de consanguinité quelconque entre lui et Alice.

Rosalie était quelqu'un de très froid au premier abord, ce qui rendaient plus précieux encore ses moments de tendresse. Avec moi, ils n'étaient pas rares cependant, car nous étions très attachées l'une à l'autre. Je me mis rapidement à la considérer comme une seconde mère. Elle cachait sa souffrance de ne pas avoir d'enfant sous une couche de sarcasme. Cependant, nous pûmes tous la découvrir sous un autre jour en voyant sa façon de se comporter avec Lily. La petite fille s'attacha à elle à une vitesse fulgurante, ce qui facilita son intégration à la famille Cullen. Bien vite, elle cessa de s'accrocher à moi et préféra jouer avec Rosalie –et, plus surprenant encore, Emmett. Tous deux étaient d'une patience à toute épreuve avec elle.

Esmée était la personne la plus maternelle et la moins égoïste qui fût. Elle se souciait toujours des autres –en particulier de ses enfants- avant de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle n'haussait jamais la voix, et pourtant chacun d'entre nous l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle départageait ses enfants lors de leurs disputes avec la plus grande impartialité.

Carlisle, lui, était très altruiste et généreux. Il était la personne de la famille que je respectais le plus. Il était un puits de connaissances et possédait une remarquable ouverture d'esprit. A l'instar d'Esmée, il n'avait pas besoin de faire preuve d'autorité pour être respecté. Sa qualité de médecin me fut très utile pour gérer ma grossesse. Il me fit une échographie qui ne donna rien : comme l'avait supposé ma mère, le placenta était trop épais. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui fit une découverte de la plus haute importance.

Alors que Jacob et moi nous trouvions dans son bureau après sa tentative d'échographie, Carlisle lâcha soudain d'un ton radical :

-Renesmée, il est absolument impossible que tu sois enceinte de sept mois.

Tant Jacob que moi le fixâmes avec des yeux ronds.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je.

-Réfléchis. Les Volturi t'ont enlevée il y a quatre mois de cela. Si tu étais enceinte de sept mois, tu aurais été enceinte de trois mois lors de ton enlèvement. Or les symptômes de ta grossesse sont arrivés _après_ ton arrivée chez les Volturi. Tu ne devais donc pas être enceinte de guère plus d'un mois. De plus, si tu avais dépassé le premier trimestre de ta grossesse quand tu as été enlevée, tu n'aurais pas fait de déni de grossesse, parce que tu aurais été en sécurité les trois premier mois de ta grossesse, ce qui aurait empêché toute possibilité de déni de grossesse.

Jake secoua la tête.

-Ca ne tient pas la route. Nessie n'est pas enceinte de cinq mois, regardez son ventre !

-Justement, répliqua Carlisle, c'est là que se trouve le fond du problème.

J'avais beau essayer de nier ce qu'il nous expliquait, je saisis ce qu'il essayait de nous faire comprendre.

-Le bébé aussi a une croissance accélérée, soufflai-je, la gorge serrée.

-Beaucoup moins rapide que la tienne, si ça peut vous rassurer, tempéra mon grand-père.

-Si ça peut nous rassurer ? répéta Jacob. Je crois qu'on est plus inquiets qu'autre chose, doc ! Nous pensions que Renesmée vivait une grossesse normale, dans le temps s'entend.

-Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Apparemment, la part vampirique du bébé est plus active que nous le pensions. Je crois aussi que les gènes de modificateur de votre enfant le font grandir plus rapidement parce qu'elles sont en contact avec des gènes vampiriques. Ce processus de défense naturel est semblable à celui dont tu étais l'objet, Nessie. L'enfant grandit rapidement pour être moins vulnérable physiquement.

-Tout ça n'est que de la théorie, répliqua Jacob qui avait toujours l'air bouleversé. On voudrait des chiffres, nous. Combien de mois de grossesse Nessie aura-t-elle en tout ? A quel âge notre enfant sera-t-il adulte ?

Carlisle ne se formalisa pas du ton sec de mon mari et répondit avec professionnalisme :

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que Nessie accouchera entre le sixième et le septième mois de sa grossesse, ce qui vous laisse environ un mois avant l'accouchement. Quand à la croissance de votre enfant, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous en faire. Lorsque Renesmée est née, elle avait une croissance quatre fois plus rapide que la normale, puis elle s'est stabilisé à trois fois plus rapide environ un an plus tard. Je pense que votre bébé naitra avec une croissance deux fois plus rapide et qu'elle descendra à un, c'est-à-dire la croissance normale d'un humain, vers ses trois-quatre ans. Ensuite, il fera physiquement son âge réel. Vous pourrez même le scolariser si vous voulez, même s'il risque de garder toute sa vie un QI très supérieur à la normale, à l'instar de Lily.

-Est-ce que Nessie risquera quelque chose quand elle accouchera ? demanda Jacob.

Carlisle secoua la tête.

-Rien de plus que lors d'un accouchement normal. La force du bébé et celle de Renesmée se valent. C'est sans danger, et je suis le meilleur docteur de l'Etat de Washington.

Il était rare que Carlisle se vante, mais il avait sans doute raison. Jacob soupira avec soulagement. Personnellement, j'avais dû mal à avaler l'intégralité de tout ce que Carlisle nous avait appris.

-Tu veux dire que quand notre bébé aura six mois, il en paraitra douze ? le questionnai-je.

-Un peu moins, rectifia Carlisle, car son rythme de croissance va diminuer. Mais avant ses six mois, je pense que oui, il faudra doubler son âge.

-Et je vais accoucher dans un mois, poursuivis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Exact.

C'était cette idée que j'avais le plus de mal à accepter. Je croyais dur comme fer avoir encore deux mois devant moi, et voilà que ce nombre était diminué de moitié.

-Je te conseille de ne pas rester seule trop longtemps jusqu'à ton accouchement, car il nous est impossible de calculer la date de conception ainsi que la date du terme de ta grossesse.

Vu l'expression du visage de Jacob, il allait prendre l'avertissement au sérieux et l'appliquer à la lettre. Je soupirai. J'avais la désagréable impression d'étouffer. Je me levai de la chaise dans laquelle j'étais assisse. Ma peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-Bon, merci grand-père. Tu nous as été très utile.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il en me souriant.

Alors que je sortais, je l'entendis dire à Jacob de me laisser le temps d'avaler la nouvelle. Je descendis au salon, Jake à ma suite. Ma mère me sauta littéralement dessus.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Carlisle ?

-Demande à Jake, éludai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Evidemment, il me retint par le bras.

-Où vas-tu, Nessie ?

-Me balader, répliquai-je en me dégageant.

-Mais Carlisle a dit que…

-J'ais mon portable, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais sûrement pas accoucher en pleine forêt. J'ais besoin d'être seule et de prendre l'air.

Je plaquai un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Jacob pour taire ses protestations et sortis de la villa. L'air était agréablement frais malgré le fait que nous soyons mi-juillet. Après tout, nous étions au Canada. La température dépassait rarement les dix degrés. Je m'avançai vers la forêt et pénétrai sous le couvert des arbres. Je marchai à vitesse humaine, ne pouvant me permettre de courir avec mon ventre. Malgré ma grossesse, je marchai d'un bon pas. Bientôt, les bruits provenant de la villa se firent plus ténus. Je me sentais libre comme l'air je libérai ma tête de toutes les pensées négatives qu'elle pouvait contenir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'avais parcouru trois kilomètres, nombre respectable pour un humain mais ridicule pour un vampire. Quelques mètres plus loin, je découvris une clairière dotée d'une petite cascade. Même si je n'étais pas fatiguée, je décidai de profiter du paysage. Je m'assis sur un gros rocher et me perdis dans la contemplation de mon environnement. Le bruit de l'eau m'apaisait. Je me sentais merveilleusement bien et de nouveau en paix avec moi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix mélodieuse aux accents interrogatifs résonna :

-Nessie ?

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sursauter, bien qu'ayant reconnu la voix d'Esmée. Celle-ci sortit du couvert des arbres.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayée, ma chérie. Que fais-tu ici ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je réfléchis. Carlisle m'a appris que j'accoucherais dans un mois environ, et que le bébé aura une croissance un peu plus rapide que la normale. J'essaye d'encaisser la nouvelle.

Le visage de ma grand-mère n'exprima aucune surprise.

-Tu le savais déjà, soupirai-je.

-En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Carlisle m'en avait parlé. Tu sais, devenir parent est une expérience effrayante mais merveilleuse. Le fait que tu accouches tôt ou que ton bébé grandisses vite ne la rendras pas moins magique pour autant. Ca ne vous rendra pas moins attachés l'un à l'autre. Comment l'a pris Jacob ?

-Mieux que moi, répondis-je. Il est toujours plus positif que moi. Du moment que moi et le bébé sommes en bonne santé, il ne se fait pas de souci inutile.

Esmée prit tendrement mes mains dans les siennes.

-Il a raison. Mais toutes les futures mères ressentent de l'angoisse à un moment ou un autre de leur grossesse, quelle que soit leur nature. Ne t'en fais donc pas.

-Je vais déjà mieux, la rassurai-je.

Comment était-il possible de se faire du mouron à longueur de journée lorsqu'on était entouré par des personnes aussi aimantes qu'elle ?

-Et toi, lui demandai-je quelques instants plus tard, que viens-tu faire ici ? Nous sommes trop près de la villa pour que quelque chose de comestible se balade dans le coin.

Ses traits se crispèrent et, durant un fugitif instant, Esmée sembla contrariée.

-J'espérai que tu ne me poserais pas la question, Nessie. Mais après tout, mon travail est presque fini, alors je peux bien te le montrer. Viens.

Elle se leva et me tira par la main. Elle veilla à adopter mon allure de marche et ne s'en plaignit pas. Je la suivis docilement. Deux minutes plus tard, nous parvînmes à une autre clairière, bien plus grande et bien plus éclairée que la précédente. Un grand chalet fait entièrement de bois se trouvait en son centre. Il était surélevé et comprenait une terrasse et plusieurs balcons. Plus grand qu'un cottage mais beaucoup plus petit que notre villa, il était ravissant et s'accordait avec le paysage. Il était manifestement tout récent.

-Grand-mère, c'est magnifique ! m'exclamai-je.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, dit Esmée avec fierté. Ce chalet est pour Jacob et toi. J'avais déjà fini les plans quand vous êtes partis en lune de miel. Je l'ai commencé dès que Jake nous a annoncé que tu étais en vie. Tout le monde y a participé. Nous pensions vous l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, qui est dans moins de deux mois, mais le bébé sera né d'ici là alors je pense que vous devriez emménager tout de suite, qu'en dis-tu ?

J'étais aussi excitée qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

-Je suis d'accord, bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup Esmée, je l'adore et je suis sûre qu'il va plaire à Jacob aussi !

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de nous rejoindre, proposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai, sortis mon portable et pianotai un message à l'intention de Jake en prenant bien soin de lui signaler notre position, même s'il était sûrement capable de nous repérer à l'odeur. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il arriva. Le trajet entre le chalet et la villa étant très court, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se transformer en loup. Il m'embrassa en silence sans me poser de questions, manifestement rassuré par mon expression réjouie. Comme je l'avais prédit, il adora le chalet autant que moi et remercia Esmée avec effusion. Notre nouvelle habitation était suffisamment près de la villa pour que nous puissions vivre avec les Cullen, et suffisamment éloignée pour nous garantir un peu d'intimité. Esmée nous fit visiter le chalet, qui était déjà meublé. Il comportait deux niveaux, deux salles de bains et quatre chambres. Deux d'entre elles étaient entièrement terminées. Notre chambre était un dégradé de couleurs chaudes mais douces allant du beige au marron clair, teintes qui rappelaient inévitablement la forêt environnante. Les murs de la chambre du bébé étaient de couleur crème et les meubles étaient en bois clair. Esmée avait veillé à ce qu'elle convienne aussi bien à une fille qu'à un garçon –les couleurs étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre.

Après l'avoir remercié une énième fois et lui avoir assuré que tout était parfait, nous revînmes à la villa. Dans le salon se trouvaient Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Lily. Rose, morte de rire, était écroulée sur le canapé. Lily était blottie contre elle et semblait tout aussi amusée. Emmett et Jasper était assis devant la télé, chacun une manette à la main. Ils aimaient tuer le temps en jouant à la Wii.

Je m'assis sur le divan à côté de Rose et Jacob me rejoignit aussitôt.

-Laisse-moi deviner, railla Jacob. Jasper gagne.

-Comme toujours, pouffa Rose, qui évitait de parler trop sarcastiquement à Jacob en présence de Lily. Ca fait du bien à l'égo surdimensionné d'Emmett.

-Chérie, tu pourrais me soutenir, grogna-t-il.

Avec que Rosalie ait pu répliquer, Emmett perdit manifestement une autre partie, car il poussa un feulement rageur proprement terrifiant et balança sa manette de jeu contre l'écran, qui se fêla immédiatement.

-Emmett ! lâcha Esmée d'un ton réprobateur depuis une autre pièce de la maison.

Jacob, Jasper et Rosalie éclatèrent simultanément de rire, ce qui accentua la ressemblance physique des deux derniers. Lily les considéra quelques instants, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés d'émerveillement, puis elle partit elle aussi d'un rire carillonnant. Elle ne parlait jamais et ne faisait pas souvent de bruit. Réaction instinctive, tout le monde se tourna vers elle, Emmett compris.

-Je te fais rire ? divagua-t-il, l'air absolument gaga.

Je ne parvins pas à déterminer si c'était le don d'attraction de Lily qui le rendait comme ça. Pour toute réponse, la petite fille applaudit bruyamment, et il lui fit un grand sourire stupide. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : tant Emmett que Rosalie adoraient Lily, ce qui n'était guère surprenant dans les deux cas.

De nouveau, Jacob éclata de rire.

-La ferme, marmonna Emmett entre ses dents. C'est nous qui nous moquerons de toi quand tu feras la même chose avec ton môme.

Jacob eut le bon goût de ne pas répliquer, conscient de la véracité des paroles de mon oncle.

-Je peux te parler en privé, Nessie ? réclama soudain Rose.

Surprise, je la fixai en me demandant ce qui nécessitait que nous soyons seule à seule.

-Bien sûr.

Rosalie se leva d'un bond et tendit Lily à Emmett, non sans avoir au préalable déposé un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Ma tante et moi sortîmes de la villa et nous en éloignâmes un peu. Il était impossible d'avoir un tant soit peu d'intimité si nous restions à l'intérieur.

-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, avoua Rose en se tordant les mains, geste d'anxiété tout à fait inhabituel pour un vampire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Oh, rien de grave. C'est juste que… tu as dû remarquer qu'Emmett et moi nous étions rapprochés de Lily au cours de cette semaine.

-En effet, acquiesçai-je calmement.

-J'aimerais qu'elle devienne notre fille… de façon officielle s'entend dit-elle en levant vers moi des prunelles dorées presque craintives. Emmett aussi en a envie. Mais elle ne nous parle toujours pas, alors que Carlisle affirme qu'elle n'a aucun problème moteur. Un enfant n'est pas un objet. On ne peut pas adopter Lily tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé d'elle-même. Comme tu l'as connue avant nous, je voulais connaître ta position à ce sujet et savoir si ça ne te posait aucun problème.

-Oh, Rose, bien sûr que ça ne me pose pas de problème, lui assurai-je. (Elle souffla, rassurée.) J'ai conscience que c'est égoïste, mais Lily n'est pas la fille de Jake… et donc pas la mienne, même si je l'aime beaucoup. De plus, nous avons un passé assez sombre, elle et moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi détendue et heureuse avec moi qu'elle l'est avec Emmett et toi.

A court de mots, ma tante se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras, pleine de reconnaissance.

-Par contre, ajoutai-je, je vous conseille d'attendre avant de commencer à parler de ça à Lily et au reste de la famille. Laissez-la s'habituer à vous. Peut-être que c'est elle qui fera le premier pas vers vous et non l'inverse, qui sait ?

-Tu as raison, soupira Rosalie. Laissons aussi Emmett mûrir un peu.

-Je pense qu'il l'est déjà. Il est simplement le plus joyeux d'entre nous.

-C'est pour ça que je l'aime !

Nous rîmes ensemble, d'un rire insouciant et plein de bonne humeur. Les nuages noirs s'étaient éclipsés de mon horizon.

-Rose, demandai-je, est-ce que tu as un lien de parenté avec un certain Jonathan Hale ? C'est le père biologique de Lily, d'après Gabriel.

Jacob et moi avions tous raconté aux Cullen de mon enfermement à Volterra. Jake s'était chargé des parties de l'histoire que j'avais du mal à évoquer.

-C'est le petit-fils de mon jeune frère, dit-elle. Lily est donc mon arrière petite nièce.

-Ce qui explique la ressemblance frappante entre vous deux, poursuivis-je.

Rosalie hocha la tête, une lueur de contentement dans ses yeux dorés. Tout ce qui pouvait la rattacher à Lily la ravissait.

-Même lorsque j'étais encore à Volterra, avouai-je, il me semblait que son visage m'évoquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Tu vois, un jour tu récupéreras tes souvenirs. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

-Je l'espère, soupirai-je.

Rosalie me prit le bras avec gentillesse.

-Rentrons à présent.

Nous regagnâmes la villa. Au milieu du salon, Jacob et mon père semblaient en plein désaccord. Quand j'entrais, ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement synchrone.

-Nessie, veux-tu bien expliquer à ton cher et tendre que vous ne pouvez pas aller habiter au chalet tant que le bébé ne sera pas né ? s'énerva Edward.

-Pourquoi ça ? sourcillai-je.

-Parce que c'est dangereux ! s'étrangla-t-il. Tu as besoin de protection et de soutien médical !

-Je crois que je peux encore suffire pour la protection, non ? railla Jacob. Et puis, le chalet est à deux minutes de la villa. Renesmée y sera au calme et quand viendra le moment d'accoucher Carlisle sera là-bas très vite.

-C'est irresponsable ! persista mon père.

-Non, parce que je doute que Nessie parvienne à se reposer avec vous dans les pattes ! Tu es contre l'idée de déménager parce que tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de ta fille !

-Et toi tu veux la garder pour toi tout seul !

Son ton geignard me fit exploser de rire. Ma mère, qui jusque là assistait à la scène de loin, vint se poster entre eux deux en s'esclaffant elle aussi.

-Jacob, Edward, vous êtes ridicules. Je pense que Renesmée est assez grande pour décider d'elle-même où elle veut vivre.

Je la remerciai d'un regard.

-Je suis d'accord avec Jake. Nous aurons besoin d'avoir un peu d'intimité et de calme, surtout quand le bébé sera né. Je veux emménager au chalet maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, tu auras des droits de visites, le nargua Jacob.

L'intéressé le fusilla du regard.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire !

-Non, en effet, pouffa Jake.

-Ne fais pas ta victime, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu viendras nous voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

A côté de moi, Jacob fit mine de se pendre. Je l'ignorai.

Sur ces entrefaites, Alice surgit dans le salon, une moue réjouie sur le visage.

-J'ai bien entendu que vous alliez emménager dans le chalet ?

Je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qui allait suivre.

-Heu… oui… déclarai-je faiblement, sous les yeux horrifiés de Jacob, mes parents, Jasper et Emmett et ceux intrigués de Lily.

-Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? S'anima Rosalie.

-Je crois deviner… marmottai-je.

Alice vint sautiller devant moi, tout émoustillée :

-Il faut acheter les meubles manquants et surtout, surtout, remplir le dressing !

Mes deux folles de tantes me prirent chacune par le bras.

-Shoppiiiiiiiinnng ! s'exclamèrent-elles d'une seule et même voix.

-Tuez-moi. Maintenant, exigeai-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel –enfin le plafond.

Malheureusement, si les humains avaient un dieu, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas des demi-vampires, parce que nulle puissance divine ne vint me foudroyer. A la place, je dus promettre à mes tantes de les accompagner à Whitehorse dès le lendemain, malgré les protestations de mon père et Jacob qui arguaient que la sortie allait me fatiguer.

A la fin de la journée, j'avais presque oublié l'air préoccupé que mon père et Alice avaient affiché toute la semaine. Ils avaient refusé de me parler de leur problème mais ils semblaient plus détendus à présent. J'ignorais s'ils jouaient la comédie ou non, mais je pris la décision de cesser de me poser d'inutiles questions. Je leur faisais une confiance aveugle.

Et puis, si ce qui les préoccupait était important, ils m'en auraient parlé n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, j'avais tendance à oublier que chez les Cullen, les secrets prenaient autant d'envergure que l'amour...

**Chapitre de transition qui n'a pas une grande importance, à part pour la partie médicale sur la croissance du bébé.**

**Merci pour vos rewiews, au fait est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment y répondre ? Question débile, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter à chaque début de chapitre avec les réponses…**


	34. Se heurter

Chapitre 32

-Carlie ? proposa Jacob.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à mon second prénom, grommelai-je. Ephraïm ?

-Ca date de l'époque de mon grand-père ! Sarah ?

-Mouais. Anthony ?

-Le fait que ce soit le second prénom de ton père est une bonne raison pour ne pas le porter. Mary ?

-Trop commun. Jack ?

-Ridicule. Rosalice ?

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir Rose en peinture. William ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le vrai prénom de mon père (**NDA : William=Billy en Anglais**) que c'est une raison pour le donner au bébé. Elizabeth ?

-Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas les prénoms se rapportant à mon père. J.J. pour Jacob Junior ?

-Hors de question. Bon, Renesmée, je sèche là.

Je contemplai un instant Jacob, affalé nonchalamment à mes côtés sur notre lit. Choisir un prénom pour un bébé dont on ignorait le sexe se révélait plus ardu que prévu.

-Moi aussi, avouai-je à contrecœur.

Il sourit d'un air victorieux.

-Mais je suis sûre que le bébé est un garçon, rajoutai-je précipitamment.

Jake leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bella disait la même chose de toi quand elle te portait. Tu n'es pas un homme, aux dernières nouvelles.

-Je ne suis pas ma mère, persistai-je. Et je sais quand même un peu mieux que toi ce qui grandit dans mon ventre, non ? On appelle ça l'instinct maternel.

-Tu es tellement au courant de ce qui grandit dans ton ventre que tu en as oublié son existence pendant cinq mois, ricana Jacob.

-Hé !

Je lui assenai une tape sur la tête en guise de représailles et il se déroba en s'esclaffant.

-Bon, explique-moi pourquoi tu veux une fille, réclamai-je.

-Je ne _veux_ pas une fille, corrigea Jacob. J'aimerais notre enfant quoi qu'il arrive mais je pense que ce serait préférable, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'une part, elle sera sans doute aussi belle que sa mère…

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et je rougis vivement.

-Raison stupide, articulai-je tant bien que mal.

-… d'autre part, elle aura moins de chances de se transformer en loup.

Interloquée, je cessai de sourire.

-Je croyais que la plupart des loups-garous s'estimaient heureux de leur sort et n'avaient pas de mal à accepter leur nature ?

Jake haussa les épaules.

-C'est le cas. Mais imagine ce que doit ressentir Sue Clearwater quand ses enfants partent se battre. Quand Seth, malgré ses vingt ans, se comporte comme un gosse à un moment puis part tuer des vampires à un autre. L'existence de loup-garou est loin d'être tranquille. Nous ne sommes pas réellement libres de nos choix. Nous ne possédons pas de libre arbitre.

Je comprenais son point de vue.

-Etre un loup-garou n'a pas que des désavantages, objectai-je.

Jake caressa ma joue. « _C'est vrai._ » Nous pensions tous deux à l'imprégnation.

-Et puis, poursuivis-je, je ne suis pas certaine qu'un loup coure plus de danger qu'un simple hybride immortel.

-Une chose est sûre, en tout cas, répliqua-t-il. Les loups courent au devant du danger.

Quelque chose clochait dans ses paroles. D'ordinaire, Jacob ne se faisait pas de mouron pour rien, surtout pour quelque chose qui ne surviendrait (peut-être) que dans une dizaine d'années. Comme souvent, il perçut mes pensées avant que je ne les exprime à voix haute.

-Je sais que c'est stupide de se préoccuper de ça, expliqua-t-il, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que notre enfant coure un jour un danger, même minime. Je commence tout juste à comprendre ce qu'on dû ressentir tes parents quand ils t'ont cru morte. Je n'aurais pas dû les accabler de reproches inutiles.

Nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Je ressens la même chose. S'il arrivait un malheur à notre enfant, ça reviendrait à me… trancher la gorge. Ce serait pire, je crois, que lorsque Démétri t'a mordu.

Je frissonnai. Jake me prit dans ses bras brûlants, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : je me détendis aussitôt, même si ce sentiment de paix était éphémère.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Notre bébé sera en sécurité. Toujours.

Sa voix se fit tranchante sur le dernier mot, comme s'il adressait un message personnel aux Volturi. Malgré le fait que nous ne pesions pas lourd face aux Volturi, je pensai la même chose que lui. J'eus l'impression que nous passions un accord tacite : jamais nous ne laisserions le clan ennemi s'approcher de notre enfant, quoiqu'il nous en coûte.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de divaguer un peu plus sur les dangers qu'encourrait le bébé, parce que la porte d'entrée du chalet claqua. Jake et moi y avions emménagé la veille et la sortie shopping avec mes tantes était prévue pour aujourd'hui même, ce pourquoi j'étais déjà prête à partir. Depuis une heure, nous tuions le temps en bavardant de notre enfant en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce fut mon père qui passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de notre chambre.

-Génial, voilà Eddie, grommela Jacob qui supportait mal la capacité de mon père à inventer prétexte sur prétexte pour venir nous rendre visite.

En 36 heures, il était déjà passé nous voir sept fois.

-Alice, Rosalie, Lily et Bella arrivent dans une minute, annonça mon père en ignorant royalement la remarque de Jake.

-Tu es venu pour nous annoncer ça ? râla ce dernier.

-Non, je suis venu pour passer quelques instants avec ma petite-fille préférée.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être agacée.

-Comment de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Le bébé est un garçon.

-Jasper est d'accord avec moi, répliqua mon père. Il trouve votre bébé assez calme. J'imagine plutôt un garçon être aussi excité et impulsif que son père. Le genre qui donne des coups de pieds et t'empêche de dormir.

-Merci beaucoup, ironisa Jacob.

-Je donnais aussi des coups à maman, rappelai-je à mon père.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et puis, tu l'adorais alors ça compensait. Je me demande dans combien de temps j'entendrais les pensées du bébé. C'est sans doute l'affaire d'une ou deux semaine tout au plus.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il ferma brièvement les yeux d'un air concentré avant de les rouvrir au bout de quelques secondes. Il ne percevait rien, comme il l'avait affirmé.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du chalet claqua une seconde fois et Alice grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier d'une démarche légère. Elle pénétra dans ma chambre en fronçant le nez.

-C'est complètement stupide de m'avoir forcé à attendre dix heures avant de venir te chercher pour notre sortie shopping.

-J'ai besoin de sommeil, répliquai-je en ressortant volontairement une des nombreuses consignes médicales de Carlisle.

-Maudits soient les hybrides, grommela-t-elle en escaladant notre lit sans aucune gêne.

Elle me tira par la main et je la suivis bon gré mal gré.

-Bon courage chérie, rigola Jacob quand je passais le pas de la porte.

« _C'est ça. Je lègue tous mes biens à notre futur fils_. » pensai-je théâtralement à son intention.

La Porsche jaune canari d'Alice nous attendant devant le chalet. Ma mère était installé sur le siège passager tandis que Rosalie et Lily était assises à l'arrière de la voiture. Alice s'installa au volant et je pris place à côté de Lily, que j'embrassai sur la joue.

-Bonjour chérie, chantonna Bella.

-Salut, Nessie, renchérit Rosalie.

Malgré l'identique timbre mélodieux de leurs voix, la première semblait déjà exaspérée à l'idée d'une sortie shopping tandis que la seconde affichait un air radieux.

La voiture démarra et s'engagea sur le chemin de terre qui rejoignait la route.

-Je tiens à te rappeler les termes du contrat, déclarai-je à Alice. On ne fait pas plus de cinq magasins, on s'arrête pour déjeuner à midi et on revient avant la nuit.

-Oui, oui, soupira-t-elle en balayant ma remarque de la main.

Ma mère me sourit d'un air navré qui signifiait : « ne compte pas trop là-dessus ».

Grâce à la conduite ultra-rapide d'Alice, nous arrivâmes à Whitehorse une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ma tante nous conduisit aussitôt dans un magasin de grande marque dont le nom ne m'évoquait rien et qui vendait à peu près tout genre de vêtements pour tous les âges. Rosalie et Lily filèrent aussitôt au rayon des enfants en bas âge. Je voulus les suivre, mais Alice me retint par le bras.

-Tu ne vas nulle part, Nessie. Le plus urgent est de te dégoter des vêtements de grossesse.

En effet, je ne possédais aucun vêtement à ma taille et j'étais forcée de porter des bas de jogging et des tee-shirts amples. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Alice m'acheta une quantité indéfinie de tee-shirts, de robes, de pantalons et de gilets adaptés à mon gros ventre. A midi, je faussai compagnie à Alice pendant qu'elle était dans une cabine d'essayage et partis retrouver Lily et Rosalie. Nous nous installâmes toutes les trois à une table au fast-food situé en face du magasin. J'étais prête à parier que le lutin démoniaque serait capable de nous retrouver en quelques minutes. Je commandai trois plats différents pour moi toute seule, cependant que Lily se contentait d'un menu pour adulte. La petite fille toucha ma main et me montra avec enthousiasme tout ce que Rosalie lui avait acheté. Au bout de la trentième robe à froufrous défilant sous mon nez, mes cris admiratifs se raréfièrent un peu.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé à acheter quelques pantalons ? Ou des salopettes ? demandai-je, dégoutée par l'idée de faire porter à un enfant des robes et des collants toute la journée.

Rose se raidit sur son siège, horrifiée, tandis que Lily m'envoyait un « _beurk_ » très explicite.

-Nous en achèterons une dizaine, au cas où l'école leur ferait visiter une décharge publique.

-Rose, soupirai-je tout en picorant des frites, ça ne sert à rien d'acheter autant d'habits. Lily n'aura même pas le temps de tous les porter parce qu'elle ne rentrera plus dedans.

-C'est pour ça que je lui en acheté de toutes les tailles jusqu'à dix ans, gloussa-t-elle d'un air aussi stupide que celui qu'arborait Emmett quand il était avec Lily.

En écho, Lily émit un petit rire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imiter tout ce que faisait Rosalie, dans la mesure du possible évidemment.

-Ces habits seront passés de mode quand Lily aura dix ans, relevai-je en souriant. Alice dit toujours qu'un vêtement qui date de plus d'une saison est démodé.

-Renesmée, claqua Rose d'un air outré, tu te prends vraiment la tête pour rien. Dans une saison, nous aviserons et nous jetterons ces vêtements s'ils sont démodés.

-Je vois, lâchai-je platement en renonçant définitivement à la guérir de sa folie dépensière. Lily lut dans mes pensées et me contempla d'un air dubitatif.

« _Emmett dit toujours que si on utilise pas l'argent qui est dans les coffres, il moisira._ »

J'éclatai de rire, à son grand dam.

-Que t'a-t-elle dit ? s'enquit Rosalie.

-Ton mari lui a raconté que l'argent moisit si nous ne le dépensons pas.

Elle partit à son tour d'un rire de clochette.

-L'argent ne moisit pas, Lily, affirma-t-elle à la petite. Cependant il s'ennuie si on ne le dépense pas. Quand on en a beaucoup comme nous, ça ne sert à rien de faire des économies.

Ahurie, je la dévisageai. Parfois, son niveau de bêtise pouvait atteindre celui d'Emmett.

-Je te préviens, la menaçai-je, je ne te laisserai pas pervertir mon bébé comme tu le fais avec Lily. Elle va devenir pourrie gâtée.

La petite fille secoua la tête en souriant, comme si l'idée était inconcevable.

-Non, elle ne deviendra jamais pourrie gâtée, souffla Rose avec tendresse.

En effet, elle semblait si angélique qu'il était impossible que son caractère soit terni par ce genre de défauts. Cependant, c'était ce en quoi consistait son don : fasciner les gens jusqu'à leur faire croire qu'elle était d'une personnalité irréprochable. Je secouai la tête en souriant. Don ou pas, Rosalie serait toujours sous le charme de Lily.

Comme prévu, Alice nous retrouva bien assez vite. Après m'avoir passé un savon pour m'être échappée, elle nous pressa de retourner faire les magasins, ordre auquel Rose et Lily obéirent de bon gré. Cette fois-ci, nous allâmes toutes les cinq au rayon petite enfance afin d'acheter des vêtements pour le bébé, tâche qui, pour une fois, nous réjouit ma mère et moi.

-Nessie, regarde !

Alice brandit devant mon nez un body blanc à poids roses.

-C'est très mignon, Alice… mais c'est rose.

-Et alors ? bouda-t-elle. Tu sais que tu peux être très têtue, Renesmée ? Nous ne sommes pas certains que le bébé soit un garçon.

-Moi, si ! rétorquai-je en lui décochant un sourire malicieux.

-Oh, allez, laisse-moi l'acheter ! Et puis, au cas où tu aurais raison, ce body servira pour la future petite sœur du bébé. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

-Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission pour acheter ça ! ricanai-je.

Alice poussa un petit cri victorieux et fourra le vêtement dans son sac, qui débordait déjà. Ma mère me désigna non sans amusement un body beige avec un loup gris sur le devant. Je le décrochai sans hésiter, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, c'est adorable ! Je le prends !

Ma mère me contempla durant quelques instants d'un air réjoui.

-Tu rayonnes, Renesmée. Ca fait plaisir de te voir ainsi.

Je lui souris. A présent, je ne ressentais plus aucune crainte quant à mon futur enfant. J'étais juste impatiente de le serrer dans mes bras.

-La maternité change les gens, n'est-ce pas ? rétorquai-je en me référant à sa propre expérience.

D'après les dires de son entourage, elle était passée de l'adolescente timide et effacée à la femme mariée épanouie lorsque j'étais venue au monde.

-Et encore, ce n'est que le début. Attends de voir quand le bébé sera né.

Je lui souris avant de me remettre à chercher des habits. Je dénichai également une salopette en jean et pleins de petits accessoires adorables. Rosalie se débrouilla même pour trouver une tétine avec des dents de vampires sur le devant.

-Ca ne plaira pas à Jacob, ça c'est sûr, ricana-t-elle, ravie, lorsque je la mis dans mon sac.

Pour toute réponse, j'haussai les épaules. Je comprenais beaucoup mieux Rosalie et Alice, tout d'un coup : acheter des vêtements pour quelqu'un d'autre que soit était étrangement agréable, bien que très superficiel. La venue du bébé me paraissait plus réelle grâce à mes achats.

A la fin de la journée, nous croulions sous les sacs de vêtements. Alice grommela qu'elle aurait dû obliger les garçons à nous accompagner pour qu'ils portent nos sacs. Par un quelconque miracle, nous parvînmes à tous les caser dans le coffre de la voiture. Lorsque nous prîmes la route pour rentrer à la villa, il n'était que dix-huit heures, comme Alice l'avait promis. Lily commença rapidement à somnoler, épuisée par sa première journée de shopping, et je l'imitai, bercée par les mouvements de la Porche.

Soudain, Alice, qui conduisait distraitement, perdit le contrôle de la voiture. Son corps se figea et ses yeux contemplèrent fixement le pare brise. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. La Porsche bifurqua vers la gauche. Un camion arrivait en sens inverse. Vive comme l'éclair, ma mère se jeta sur le volant et donna un coup de volant vers la gauche pour éviter la collision. Nous fûmes violemment éjectés de la route. Le sol étant en pente, la voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux et dévala la colline.

Je fus rudement projetée contre la paroi de la Porche. Rosalie prit Lily dans ses bras, démolit sa portière d'un coup de pied et sauta au dehors. Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre, affolée. Une douleur fulgurante le traversait. Pendant ce temps, ma mère secouait Alice, qui était toujours hébétée. Elle m'avisa :

-Nessie, qu'est-ce que tu attends, enfin ? Sors de cette voiture !

Incapable d'ignorer la souffrance de mon ventre, je gémis. Les yeux de ma mère firent brièvement la navette entre Alice et moi. Elle arracha la portière du côté du conducteur et poussa durement Alice à l'extérieur avant de se tourner vers moi. Malgré les cahots de la voiture, elle me rejoignit à l'arrière et me prit dans ses bras d'une étreinte protectrice. Elle sauta avec moi hors de la voiture par la portière qu'avait détruite Rosalie. Nous atterrîmes sans dommage sur le sol pentu cependant que la Porche d'Alice finissait sa course à l'endroit où le sol redevenait plat.

Plus haut sur la pente, Rosalie serrait une Lily paniquée dans ses bras. Alice, quelques mètres au dessus de nous, clignait furieusement des paupières pour se remettre de son hébétude.

-Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? demanda ma mère, inquiète. Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et secoua la tête.

Quant à moi, je grimaçai et posai mes mains sur mon ventre. Au lieu de diminuer, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Alertée par la souffrance sur mon visage, ma mère se tourna vers moi.

-Nessie, ça va ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sortie de la voiture à temps ?

Je ne répondis pas, concentrée sur la douleur.

-Maman… soufflai-je.

Paniquée, elle attrapa mes mains et les serra fort entre les siennes.

-Je suis là, ma chérie.

-Sauve mon bébé, articulai-je.

Puis je m'évanouis.

**Je sais, vous me détestez. Vous pensez que : -Renesmée va accoucher prématurément**

** -elle va perdre son bébé**

** -les deux vont mourir**

** -elle va mourir en accouchant**

** -il ne va rien se passer.**


	35. Etre soulagé

Chapitre 33

-175 jours

Lorsque je m'éveillais, la première chose que je fis fut de vérifier si le bébé était toujours là. Ce qui était le cas, apparemment, vu la proéminence de mon ventre. J'exhalai un profond soupir de soulagement. Plus que mon ventre, c'était la sensation que mon enfant était toujours là qui me rassurait. Je me sentais intrinsèquement liée à lui, comme si nous ne formions plus qu'un seul être.

La seconde chose que je fis fut d'examiner mon environnement. Je savais déjà que je n'étais pas morte et c'était déjà un bon début. Je me trouvais dans notre chambre –celle du chalet, s'entend. Ses couleurs crème et ocre m'apaisèrent un peu. J'étais allongée sur notre immense lit double. La douleur de mon ventre était repartie.

Jacob était assis sur une chaise près de mon lit. Manifestement, il se trouvait là depuis longtemps car ses paupières étaient fermées. Il semblait profondément endormi. Irritée par l'espace qui nous séparait, je me demandai pourquoi il n'avait pas jugé bon de se coucher à mes côtés. Bien qu'ayant un nombre incalculable de questions à lui poser, je résolus de le laisser se reposer et me contentai de détailler dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce son visage que je chérissais tant.

Cependant, le lien qui nous unissait dû lui faire sentir que j'étais réveillée, parce qu'il ouvrit les yeux une dizaine de seconde après moi. Jake bondit sur ses pieds, comme monté sur des ressorts, et se précipita vers moi. Je me redressai en position semi-assisse et il me serra doucement dans ses bras musclés. La tête nichée au creux de son cou, je réalisai à quel point il avait pu me manquer depuis mon départ de la villa. Même lorsque j'étais endormie, son absence se faisait ressentir.

-Renesmée, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! gronda-t-il d'une voix basse. J'ai cru vous avoir perdus tous les deux.

Les accents d'amour de sa voix dépassaient largement les notes de reproche.

-Je t'aime, me contentai-je de répondre.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il. Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien.

Avant de me laisser submerger par l'amour qui émanait de lui, je tentai de me concentrer sur le plus important : le bien-être de notre enfant.

« _Le bébé va bien ?_ »

« _Oui, il est en vie, mais Carlisle t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi. Toute la famille est dans le salon du chalet. S'ils n'étaient pas à ton chevet, c'était par crainte de t'étouffer. Je les appelle immédiatement, ils ont réclamés d'être prévenus dès que tu te réveillerais. _»

Inquiète, je m'adossai à mon oreiller en attendant que mon grand-père arrive. Jacob avait dit que le bébé était en vie et non pas qu'il allait bien. Au lieu de descendre le chercher, mon mari se contenta d'appeler mentalement mon père.

Ce dernier pénétra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, suivit par ma mère et Carlisle. Mes parents coururent vers moi et m'étreignirent brièvement.

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen, s'exclama ma mère, as-tu idée de la peur que tu m'as faite quand tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras ? Et sur ces dernières paroles, en plus : « sauve mon bébé » ! J'étais morte d'angoisse !

Mon père surenchérit :

-Tu nous en as fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres depuis ta naissance !

-N'en faites pas un drame, soupirai-je, je m'en suis sortie en un seul morceau à chaque fois.

-Mouais, mouais, marmonna-t-il en regardant Jacob de travers. Je me rappelle d'un bras cassé et d'une matinée où je vous ais trouvés dans…

-Edward, voyons ! s'écria ma mère sur un ton de reproche. Ne mélange pas tout !

C'était trop tard, cependant.

-Quel bras cassé ? Quelle matinée ? demandai-je, intriguée.

Tout le monde –oui, même Carlisle- fusilla mon père du regard, lequel se ratatina sur lui-même, l'air penaud.

-Rien, trancha Jacob d'un ton définitif. Je te raconterai plus tard.

Je me contentai de cette réponse mais pris la décision de creuser le sujet plus tard.

-Arrêtez de vous décharger sur Renesmée, reprocha Carlisle à mes parents. Je vous rappelle que c'est elle qui est la plus traumatisée dans l'histoire.

-Merci de ta reconnaissance. Puis-je savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, à la fin ? m'enquis-je.

Mon grand-père se posta au bout de mon lit sans se départir de son air professionnel, comme s'il allait donner une importante conférence. Néanmoins, ses yeux dorés brillaient de bonté.

-Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, tu t'en rappelles n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut la finesse de ne pas préciser qui en était la cause. J'acquiesçai posément.

-La peau des vampires et des demi-vampires est trop épaisse pour être entaillée ou abimée par autre chose qu'un être surnaturel, c'est pourquoi un accident de voiture n'est pas un événement grave en soit. La seule à courir un quelconque danger aurait été Lily, soit dit en passant. Cependant, les hybrides comme toi sont plus vulnérables aux chocs. Bien que ta peau soit très résistante, ton corps n'est pas aussi solide que celui d'un vampire. C'est pour cette raison que tu as été ballotée dans tous les sens, d'autant que tu es moins agile à cause de ta grossesse. Le bébé a ressenti le choc et s'est agité également, ce qui a sans doute causé ta douleur au ventre. Les coups de pied des bébés peuvent parfois être violents dans les derniers mois de la grossesse.

Carlisle marqua une espèce de pose théâtrale tandis que je me disais que son explication n'avait guère répondu à mes interrogations intérieures.

-D'accord, j'ai saisi. Mais si, comme tu l'as dit, cet accident n'a pas eu de graves conséquences, pourquoi me suis-je évanouie ?

-Simple réaction instinctive de ton corps. Le seul risque que vous avez encouru tous les deux était d'accoucher prématurément. Imagine que ton enfant soit un animal en hibernation. Si on le réveille, il sort de sa tanière. Il ne te reste peut-être qu'un mois avant d'accoucher, mais tu sembles plus être à sept mois de grossesse qu'à huit mois. Un accouchement aussi prématuré peut se révéler très dangereux pour le bébé. Heureusement, ça n'est pas arrivé.

J'étais perdue. Evidemment, j'avais compris les explications de Carlisle, mais pourquoi sa dernière phrase était-elle aussi positive alors qu'il affichait un air préoccupé ?

-Renesmée, répondit mon père, tu coures toujours le risque d'accoucher prématurément à présent que le bébé est « réveillé », si on utilise la métaphore de Carlisle.

Je saisis enfin l'étendue de ces paroles.

-Que puis-je faire pour empêcher ça ?

J'étais pendue aux lèvres de Carlisle. J'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que mon bébé aille bien.

-Repos total, répliqua le médecin. Ce qui implique que tu reste couchée à longueur de journée, que tu ne te fatigue pas, que tu ne te stresse pas et que tu ne t'énerve pas.

Jacob me sonda de ses prunelles noires pour connaître ma réaction. Les consignes de Carlisle m'horrifiaient bien plus que ce que j'aurais voulu laisser paraître.

-Je vois, soupirai-je avec lassitude. Heu… j'ai le droit de me lever pour aller aux toilettes ?

Ma stupide question arracha un rire à Jake.

-_Seulement_ pour aller aux toilettes, insista Carlisle.

-D'accord, d'accord. Et pour manger ?

-Esmée et moi nous relayerons pour cuisiner, souffla ma mère.

-Merci, maman.

-Parce que, bien entendu, ce n'est pas Jacob Black ici présent qui risque de te servir quelque chose de comestible, grinça mon père.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, désolé de ne pas être un mari multifonction comme Môsieur Edward.

Mon père s'étouffait de rage et allait répliquer, lorsque ma mère le coupa dans son élan avant que la conversation ne s'envenime :

-Edward, cesse de casser du sucre sur le dos de Jacob.

Je n'écoutai pas sa réponse et me demandai intérieurement comment Jacob allait supporter de rester enfermé à longueur de journée, lui qui aimait tant courir dans les bois –parce que, bien entendu, il allait insister pour rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à mon chevet. C'était sans compter nos mains entrelacées, une fois encore.

« _Je ne m'ennuie jamais quand je suis auprès de toi _» pensa Jake avec tendresse.

En souriant, j'embrassai ses lèvres.

« _Merci._ »

Mon père afficha immédiatement une moue écœurée, à laquelle Jacob répondit par un sourire narquois.

-Nessie, Alice insiste pour te parler, m'informa Edward. Elle piétine littéralement d'impatience. Je lui dis de monter ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Je tenais là l'occasion de la questionner sur la vision qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de sa Porsche. Mon père me jeta un regard étrange et secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

Mes parents m'embrassèrent chaleureusement avant de redescendre au salon. Quelques instants plus tard, Alice et Jasper débarquèrent dans notre chambre en sautillant pour la première et en souriant calmement pour le second. Carlisle sortit à son tour de la chambre en soufflant au passage à Alice : « repos total, n'oublie pas ».

-Content de te voir indemne, Nessie, déclara Jasper.

Je n'eu pas le loisir de répondre, car Alice bondit vers moi et m'étouffa contre son corps dur comme de la pierre en criant :

-Pardon, pardon, pardon !

-Dans « repos total », quels sont les mots que tu ne comprends pas ? grommela Jacob.

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte.

-Oh, ma Nessie, je suis vraiment désolée. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonne ?

J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité : que je m'en sortais sans mal et que j'étais incapable de la rendre responsable de l'accident. Pourtant, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion :

-Je veux que tu me racontes ta vision dans les moindres détails.

Il y eut une sorte de blanc dans la conversation. Alice et Jasper me considérèrent tous les deux d'un air navré.

-Quoi ? m'agaçai-je. J'ai le droit d'être au courant.

-Ca va à l'encontre des consignes médicales de Carlisle, avoua Jasper.

Qu'avait-elle vu de si important ? A tous les coups, cela concernait les Volturi.

-Nous avons failli perdre le bébé à cause de cette vision, s'énerva Jacob, alors la moindre des choses serait de nous dire sur quoi elle porte.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise. Les accents de sincérité de sa voix ne trompaient pas : il n'était pas plus au courant que moi quand à la vision d'Alice. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui non plus n'était pas au parfum.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à aucun de vous deux, lâcha ma tante. Nessie serait trop perturbée pour le bien de sa grossesse et nous savons que Jacob ne pourra pas lui cacher son inquiétude, ce qui la troublera d'autant plus.

-Franchement, bravo pour votre super plan, se moqua Jacob, parce que même sans connaître ta vision, Renesmée est morte d'angoisse et je ne suis pas loin derrière.

J'approuvai ses paroles d'un signe de tête, trouvant qu'il avait parfaitement bien résumé notre désastreuse situation. Malheureusement, il en fallait plus pour qu'Alice et Jasper changent d'avis.

-Je suis désolée, souffla Alice. Ca ne change rien. J'aurais préféré que vous ne soyez pas là.

Je soupirai bruyamment pour marquer mon désaccord.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Tant Alice que Jasper me considérèrent d'un œil torve.

-C'est bon, m'agaçai-je, je ne vais pas les prendre en otage et les torturer pour connaître la nature de ta vision. Je veux seulement leurs noms.

-Nous avons informé Carlisle et Edward, annonça prudemment Jasper. C'est tout.

La nouvelle était censée m'apaiser, mais le contraire se produisit. Jasper et Edward étaient au courant parce que leurs dons leurs permettaient de tirer les vers du nez de n'importe qui. Carlisle était au courant parce qu'il était le chef de notre clan et que les décisions majeures lui revenaient.

Si Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Esmée, Jacob et moi n'étions pas au parfum cela signifiait que :

la menace n'était pas imminente

la situation était grave

le cours des événements était irrémédiable.

Jacob arriva manifestement aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Cette fois-ci, nous fûmes deux à soupirer de concert. A chaque fois que nous pensions pouvoir vivre paisiblement, le danger resurgissait, et les êtres que nous aimions se retrouvaient en danger.

-Je veux une date, exigeai-je.

L'ahurissement de ma tante et de mon oncle m'apprit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ma requête.

-Plait-il ? s'enquit Jasper.

-Je ne suis plus une gentille petite fille qui fait ce que tout le monde attend d'elle, martelai-je. Ma priorité est que mon fi… bébé aille bien. Donc je vais oublier cette fichue vision, mener ma grossesse jusqu'au bout et mettre mon bébé au monde. Ensuite, je veux qu'on m'informe de la nature de la vision. Si nous courons un danger, je veux le connaître pour pouvoir protéger ma famille.

-Ca semble raisonnable, admit Jasper. Dans deux mois, est-ce que ça te va ?

J'interrogeai Jacob du regard. Il se borna à hausser les épaules.

-D'accord.

Alice tapa dans ses mains.

-Parfait, s'écria-t-elle comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Maintenant que le problème est réglé, sache que nous avons réussi à récupérer nos achats dans le coffre de ma Porsche ! Je me chargerai de les ranger dans ton dressing, Nessie.

-C'est merveilleux, Alice, me forçai-je à dire pour lui faire plaisir.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ma pauvre Porche, cependant, se désola-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air si malheureux que mon cœur se serra.

-Toutes mes condoléances, se moqua Jacob.

Jasper et moi le fusillâmes du regard. Dans la famille Cullen, les voitures étaient sacrées.

-Je t'en offrirai une autre, promis Jasper à Alice.

-Merci mon amour !

Elle l'embrassa vivement sur la joue avant de frapper de nouveau dans ses mains.

-C'est très impoli d'écouter aux portes ! Vous allez donner le mauvais exemple à Lily !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et Emmett, lequel portait Lily dans ses bras. Les deux premiers n'eurent même pas le bon goût d'avoir l'air désolés.

-On voulait entendre le récit de ta vision, fulmina Rosalie pour seule justification.

Elle semblait furieuse d'être mise à l'écart.

-Raté, chérie, chantonna joyeusement Alice.

Emmett posa Lily par terre et la petite fille fila vers moi. Elle escalada le lit tant bien que mal et se blottit contre moi.

« _Nessie, tu avais un bobo au ventre ?_ »

« _C'était trois fois rien_. » la rassurai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Alors, le petit gars va bien ? demanda Emmett, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je tendis les bras vers lui.

-Tu es mon nouvel allié !

-Tu es mon nouvel ennemi ! ricana Jacob en écho à mes paroles.

Emmett ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-T'inquiète, petite nièce, on va leur montrer qui a raison ! On a déjà Bella dans notre camp !

Jasper le coupa dans son élan.

-Nous sommes cinq à croire que le bébé est une fille : moi, Edward, Jacob, Alice et Rosalie ! La majorité a toujours raison.

Je lorgnai mes tantes d'un regard mauvais.

-Les garçons ne se laissent ni peigner ni habiller ! se justifièrent-elles.

-Je crois que je vais changer de camp si j'ai Blondie dans le mien, marmotta Jacob.

Lily lui tapa le bras –elle visait la tête mais il était trop grand pour qu'elle l'atteigne- et désigna la blondeur de ses cheveux.

-Blondie n'est que Rosalie, expliqua Jake à la petite. Toi, tu serais plutôt… mini-Blondie !

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'appeler comme ça, clébard ! se hérissa Rose.

-Et c'est reparti… soupirai-je tandis qu'ils partaient dans une théorie bizarre à propos de l'influence de la couleur des cheveux sur l'intelligence des gens.

Jasper s'installa tranquillement à côté de moi.

-Parlons affaires, Mademoiselle Cullen. Combien paris-tu que le bébé est un garçon ?

-Pardon ? sourcillai-je, interdite. Je ne vais rien parier du tout, j'aurais trop peur de te détrousser quand je gagnerais.

Il fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu.

-Je veux ta Porche bleue.

En arrivant chez les Cullen, j'avais en effet découvert que j'étais l'heureuse détentrice d'une voiture identique à celle d'Alice, mais de couleur bleu turquoise.

-Jazz, soupirai-je, tu n'en auras pas l'utilité. C'est ridicule. Alice aura sa Porche jaune dans peu de temps et toi tu as déjà une moto.

-Oui, Alice aura une Porche jaune. Enfin, une Porche bleue repeinte en jaune.

-Quoi ! me récriai-je. Je t'interdis de repeindre ma Porche pour la donner à Alice ! Et d'abord, depuis quand avons-nous besoin de faire des économies ?

Emmett se mêla sans aucune gêne à notre conversation. Il posa une main sur son cœur mort et se lamenta tristement :

-Nous sommes ruinés, ma puce.

-Ruinés comment ? demandai-je.

Mes oncles n'avaient sans doute pas la même définition du mot que moi.

-Nous étions milliardaires… maintenant, nous ne sommes que millionnaires, annonça Jasper d'un air presque aussi malheureux qu'Emmett. Depuis ta naissance et surtout depuis l'arrivée de Lily, Alice et Rose ne cessent de faire des dépenses inutiles.

Mains sur les hanches, Alice le fusilla du regard. Rose, quant à elle, était trop occupée à se disputer avec Jacob pour émettre une objection.

-Ah, ce n'est que ça, me détendis-je.

-_Que ça_ ! s'exclama Emmett, offensé. Carlisle nous a fait tout un sermon sur les mauvais côtés du matérialisme et du luxe et il nous a interdit d'acheter un jet privé.

-Vous allez acheter un jet privé ? relevai-je, atterré.

-Quand Carlisle aura levé son interdiction, oui, répliqua Jasper.

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec la décision de mon grand-père. A quoi diable pourrait bien nous servir un jet privé, franchement ? Ma famille devait apprendre à arrêter de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres comme si les billets poussaient dans les champs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle revint dans ma chambre pour mettre tout le monde à la porte, sans doute peu désireux que ses fils critiquent dans son dos sa façon de gérer son argent. En partant, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie me promirent en chœur de venir me voir tous les jours pour me distraire de mon enfermement volontaire. Je les remerciai tout en ricanant intérieurement : leur présence à elle seule constituait une distraction.

Jacob s'allongea nonchalamment à côté de moi.

-Charlie et Billy te font dire qu'ils prendront un avion pour Whitehorse dès la naissance du bébé. Rachel n'accouche que dans cinq mois et demi, elle n'a pas besoin de mon père. Et Emily, Sam et Matthew passeront sans doute à un moment ou un autre pour voir le bébé.

-Oh. C'est bien. J'ai hâte de les revoir, dis-je en essayant de mettre des visages sur les noms de Charlie, Billy, Rachel, Emily et Sam.

Jake me prit la main.

-Sincèrement, Renesmée, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? C'est rare qu'un hybride s'évanouisse comme ça si la cause de son mal-être n'est pas surnaturelle. Tu as dormi toute la nuit, tu sais.

J'étais certaine qu'il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait beau être insouciant de nature, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me materner.

-Je t'assure que je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai juste eu vraiment peur pour le bébé, c'est tout.

Je ne disais que la stricte vérité –nos mains entrelacées le confirmaient.

-Toujours persuadée que c'est un garçon ? s'amusa Jake.

-Toujours, confirmai-je.

En souriant, il se pencha vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa d'un long et passionné baiser. Je fourrageai dans ses cheveux noirs et lui rendit son baiser.

Je me fis la réflexion qu'il existait bien au moins _un_ avantage à rester enfermée à longueur de temps avec son âme-sœur…

* * *

**Pour la plupart d'entre vous, ce chapitre n'est pas une surprise étant donné que je l'avais déjà posté par erreur.**

**Que voulez-vous, je suis très douée...**


	36. Supporter des futilités

Chapitre 34

-165 jours

Contre toute attente, je parvins à supporter mieux ma mise au repos forcée que je l'avais escompté. Je commençai réellement à me sentir fatiguée à présent. J'étais suffisamment forte pour ne pas avoir mal au dos ou à d'autres parties de mon corps comme les autres mères humaines, mais mon ventre m'encombrait franchement. Alice fut très choquée d'apprendre que je pesais dix kilos de plus que mon poids habituel et elle passa dix bonnes minutes à marmonner « dix kilos, impossible, je n'arrive pas à y croire », ce qui amusa beaucoup Jacob. Inutile de préciser que moi, je n'étais pas du tout amusée.

A part ma fatigue physique qui était totalement normale, des dires de Carlisle, je me portais comme un charme. Je dormais beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire : alors qu'auparavant sept heures de repos me suffisaient largement, à présent il m'arrivait de dormir douze heures par nuit.

Je me levais vers dix heures le matin et Jacob m'apportait un petit-déjeuner plus ou moins brûlé et plus ou moins comestible. Nous passions la matinée à nous embrasser et à nous disputer sur le sexe du bébé. Jake se préoccupait moins que moi de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, mais il se moquait de moi quand je lui disais que mon instinct me faisait sentir que le bébé était un garçon, ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement.

A treize heures, ma mère ou Esmée débarquait au chalet avec notre repas –toujours délicieux- qu'elle venait de cuisiner. La personne qui m'avait apporté à manger passait un peu de temps avec moi, après quoi Carlisle arrivait pour mon examen médical journalier. Mon père l'accompagnait souvent, désireux de savoir si j'allais bien. Mon grand-père m'auscultait et mesurait l'avancée de ma grossesse.

L'après-midi, Alice et Jasper passaient me voir, et si ce n'était pas eux, c'étaient Emmett, Rosalie et Lily qui me rendaient visite.

Avec tout ce monde autour de moi, il était absolument impossible que je m'ennuie. Cependant, Rosalie et Alice se mirent en tête que seule l'animation était en mesure de me distraire. Et pour elles, le terme « animation » se référait inévitablement à la fête. Elles m'organisèrent une baby shower qui était, d'après les explications farfelues d'Alice, une fête entre amies célébrant le nouveau rôle de mère d'une femme enceinte et la venue de son futur enfant. J'eu beau arguer que, justement, je n'avais pas d'amies avec qui organiser une baby shower, elle ne m'écouta pas et répliqua qu'elle, Rosalie, Bella, Lily et Esmée suffisaient amplement. Je soupçonnai fortement mes tantes de se servir de cette baby shower comme prétexte pour m'offrir monts et merveilles.

Je ne me trompai pas.

Un jour, en début d'après-midi, elles débarquèrent au chalet sans crier gare et décorèrent le salon pendant que je me trouvais à l'étage avec Jacob. Etant habitués aux visites répétitives de ma famille de vampires, aucun de nous deux ne s'inquiéta des bruits feutrés mais singuliers qui provenaient du salon.

Une heure plus tard, Alice surgit dans notre chambre et ordonna à Jacob de débarrasser le plancher et de ne revenir qu'à la nuit tombée. Il eut beau râler abondamment contre son intrusion, il était aussi impuissant que moi face à l'autorité du lutin maléfique. Après m'avoir embrassée, il partit rejoindre mon père et mes oncles qui étaient en pleine partie de base-ball.

Alice plaqua ses mains sur mes yeux et me traîna au salon sans délicatesse aucune, malgré le fait que Carlisle m'ait interdit de bouger. En même temps, aucune interdiction sur cette terre n'était susceptible de retenir ma tante.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! claironna-t-elle lorsque j'arrivai en bas de l'escalier.

J'obtempérai en grommelant intérieurement.

Le salon était métamorphosé. Les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs pour laisser plus d'espace au centre. Des ballons colorés en rose, violet et bleu étaient accrochés aux murs et aux dossiers des chaises, lesquelles étaient disposées autour d'une table basse. Sur ladite table basse se trouvaient d'adorables petits muffins dont les glaçages étaient des mêmes couleurs que les ballons qui ornaient la pièce. Des dizaines de cadeaux étaient posés sur le sol, à mon grand dam.

Ma mère, Esmée, Lily et Rose patientaient dans un coin de la pièce.

-C'est très joli, commentai-je en refusant d'avouer que j'étais impressionnée.

-Joli ? s'insurgea Rosalie. C'est parfait, oui !

Ma mère rit doucement et, maternelle, me tira vers une chaise. Nous nous installâmes sur les six chaises qui encadraient la table basse, jouant parfaitement la mascarade humaine. Ni Bella, Rosalie, Esmée ou Alice n'avaient réellement besoin de s'asseoir.

Alice, qui manifestement dirigeait l'organisation de ma baby shower, me tendit le plateau de muffins puis le passa à Lily.

-C'est vous qui les avez fait ? demandai-je, étonnée, en mordant dans un des gâteaux.

Je venais de manger mais il y avait toujours de la place dans mon estomac. Ma mère secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Nous les avons commandés. Nous n'avons plus la mesure des proportions.

Alice frappa dans ses mains.

-Commençons par les cadeaux !

-Alice, protestai-je vivement, nous avons déjà fait du shopping. Le bébé a déjà tout ce dont il a besoin. Tous ces trucs (je désignai d'un geste vague les paquets à mes pieds) sont superflus. Faites-les vous rembourser là où vous les avez achetés.

Elle se leva de sa chaise en sautillant.

-Impossible, ma chérie. Certains cadeaux ne sont pas de nous. J'ai prévenu la famille de Jacob à l'avance pour la baby shower et ils ont tenus à t'en envoyer.

-Misère, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Elle m'avait piégée et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle me tendit un colis sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire d'un air ravi.

-Celui-là vient de Sam et d'Emily, m'informa-t-elle. Je leur ai demandé de joindre une photo pour t'aider à te rappeler d'eux.

J'ouvris le colis. Il contenait une multitude de bavoirs colorés et un ours en peluche. Rosalie et Alice s'extasièrent devant les cadeaux et Lily caressa la fourrure café au lait du doudou. Au fond du carton, il y avait une photo de trois personnes. Je l'examinai attentivement. Emily était une amérindienne aux yeux noisette qui aurait été très belle sans la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Cependant, la gentillesse qui imprégnait ses traits lui conférait un côté agréable. Sam, qui l'enlaçait, possédait un air sérieux qui contrastait avec la sagesse de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux, à l'instar de ceux de Jacob. Emily tenait un bébé d'environ trois mois aux courts cheveux bruns dans ses bras. Sa ressemblance avec Sam était frappante, bien qu'il possédât les yeux marron clairs de sa mère.

Bella et Esmée se déplacèrent et se penchèrent par-dessus mon épaule pour admirer l'enfant.

-Il est adorable ! s'exclama ma mère.

-C'est le portrait craché de Sam ! renchérit ma grand-mère.

Je caressai du bout du doigt le visage du bébé, me demandant à quoi –et à qui- ressemblerai le notre. J'espérai qu'il serait un parfait mélange de Jacob et moi.

Lily mit sa main dans la mienne.

« _Demande à Rose si je peux avoir le même doudou, Nessie. _»

Comme je la regardais en lui rappelant ses innombrables autres peluches, la petite rajouta précipitamment : « _s'il te plaît _». Elle me contempla droit dans les yeux, usant sans vergogne de son don d'attraction. Incapable de lui résister, j'haussai les épaules et transmis sa demande à Rosalie. Celle-ci déglutit en croisant les prunelles bleues de Lily et donna son accord immédiatement.

-Tu n'as aucun volonté, Rose, rit gentiment ma mère.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, moi, grommela-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

-Renesmée n'a rien de gâté en elle, claironna Bella.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais d'autres défauts qui compensaient amplement.

-Mais Nessie n'a pas de don d'attraction, répliqua Rose.

Pour couper court à leur discussion, j'ouvris le second colis qu'Alice me tendait en précisant que c'était Rachel qui l'avait envoyé. Elle aussi avait joint une photo au paquet. On y voyait une belle jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs qui était le portrait craché de Jacob en version féminine. Un indien au visage rieur l'enlaçait –Paul, sans doute. Le ventre de Rachel était légèrement rebondi et je me rappelais qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois.

Au dos de la photo, une inscription stipulait « _J'ai hâte de rencontre mon futur neveux ou ma future nièce. Rachel. _». Je fus touchée de cette attention, bien que la sœur de Jacob et son compagnon ne m'évoquassent rien.

Le colis contenait une dizaine de tee-shirts joliment décorés, qui pouvaient convenir aussi bien à une fille qu'à un garçon. Après avoir poussé les exclamations d'émerveillement qui étaient d'usage, Alice décréta que je devais à présent ouvrir les cadeaux des femmes Cullen.

Je m'attelai à ma tâche et déchirai les paquets. Le premier contenait trois biberons. Je fis remarquer à mes tantes que j'en possédais déjà un, ce à quoi elles répliquèrent qu'il fallait toujours en avoir en plusieurs exemplaires. Comme si elles y connaissaient quelque chose !

Je reçus aussi des bonnets, des pyjamas, une poussette, des sucettes, un siège auto, une baignoire pour bébé, des jouets… Alice et Rosalie étaient de plus en plus ravies. J'avais déjà la plupart de ces choses, sauf celles –trop nombreuses- qui étaient superflues. Je renonçai à leur râler dessus et décidai intérieurement de revendre ces objets plus tard.

-Je vous ferai remarquer que le bébé n'est pas totalement humain, énonçai-je calmement. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura besoin d'autant d'affaires qu'un autre.

Mes tantes m'ignorèrent, Esmée me lança un regard désolé et nous passâmes le reste de ma baby shower à discuter du bébé. Alice, qui détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose, voulait absolument connaître son futur prénom.

-On ne sait pas encore, soupirai-je. C'est difficile de choisir quand on ne connaît pas le sexe du bébé.

Chacune se sentit obligée de me fournir un conseil –comme si des vampires centenaires pouvaient nous aider à trouver un prénom !

-Vous pouvez choisir chacun le prénom pour un des deux sexes et vous laissez le hasard faire les choses, suggéra Rose. Par exemple, si c'est une fille, Jacob choisit et si c'est un garçon c'est toi qui décide.

Je lui répliquai que c'était trop risqué. Jake et moi devions choisir ensemble.

-Moi, je n'ai pas demandé l'avis d'Edward, gloussa ma mère. J'ai choisi les deux prénoms toute seule.

-Comment me serais appelée si j'avais été un garçon ? demandai-je, curieuse.

-Edward Junior. EJ.

Rosalie formula tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas :

-Quelle horreur ! Heureusement que Nessie n'est pas un garçon, franchement.

Ma mère la fusilla du regard.

-J'ai une idée de prénom de fille ! s'exclama Alice. Rosalice, c'est parfait n'est-ce pas ?

-Jacob y a déjà pensé, grommelai-je.

-Il remonte dans mon estime ! s'écria Rose.

-Moi, je n'aime pas. Ca n'a qu'une lettre de différence avec Rosalie. Et puis c'est trop… bizarre.

-Pas du tout ! rétorquèrent mes tantes à l'unisson en fronçant leurs sourcils d'un mouvement synchrone.

Finalement, ce fut Esmée qui fournit le conseil le plus avisé et le moins stupide que j'aie entendu de la soirée –enfin, elle n'avait pas une grande concurrence.

-Vous n'avez qu'à attendre que le bébé naisse. Dès que vous le verrez, vous n'hésiterez plus sur le prénom qu'il portera.

J'approuvai immédiatement son idée, désireuse d'abréger la conversation. Alice et Rosalie dérivèrent ensuite sur les couleurs qui s'accorderaient le mieux à la carnation de peau du bébé. Horreur…

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'avais décroché. Au bout d'une heure, je maudissais la personne qui avait inventé la baby shower. Quand Jacob revint à l'heure du dîner, il trouva un salon encombré de cadeaux, Lily qui jouait avec les jouets du bébé, ma mère et Esmée qui avaient disparu à la cuisine, mes tantes qui formulaient des hypothèses quant à la future couleur de cheveux du bébé et moi qui somnolait sur ma chaise. Jake mit tout le monde à ma porte -sauf Bella et Esmée qui finissaient de préparer le repas- et me porta jusqu'à notre lit.

-Je les déteste, me plaignis, à moitié endormie.

-Le salon ressemble à Hiroshima, renchérit-il. On va devoir donner tout ça.

Lorsque ma mère m'apporta mon diner sur un plateau, j'étais déjà au pays des songes, rêvant d'un monde où Alice Cullen et les baby shower n'existaient pas.

Les jours défilèrent, identiques mais riches en expérience, se succédant rapidement les uns aux autres. Je ne m'ennuyais pas et me consacrai pleinement à ma grossesse, mon mari et le reste de ma famille. Je réalisais peu à peu la chance que j'avais d'être aussi entourée.

Le souvenir de la vision d'Alice qui avait failli causer la vie au bébé se logea dans un coin de ma tête. Je constatai que je n'étais pas aussi pressée que je l'avais cru d'avoir connaissance de ladite vision.

Bien sûr, je voulais être en mesure de protéger mon enfant, ce qui impliquait d'être au courant des évènements. Mais alors que mon amour pour lui grandissait de plus en plus, je décidai de vivre ma vie au jour le jour et de ne pas me préoccuper des Volturi et de l'avenir.

Parce que, s'il y avait bien une chose que je redoutais par-dessus tout, c'était de mettre un enfant au monde tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait que quelques semaines d'espérance de vie. Ce serait horrible. Je serais tout simplement incapable de le supporter. C'était pour cette raison que je préférais rester dans l'ignorance. Pour moi, cela reviendrait à mourir.

Jacob et moi avions déjà donné en matière de trépas physique ou moral.

Je savais à quel point c'était une expérience éprouvante… et irréparable.


	37. Compter le temps

Chapitre 35

-160 jours

Carlisle, prudent, me tint par la main tandis que je grimpais maladroitement sur la balance.

Je grimaçai en voyant mon poids. Alice, elle, s'étrangla carrément.

-C'est impossible ! Soixante-treize kilos !

Je descendis de la balance avec mauvaise humeur. Ma tante l'attrapa et la secoua vivement.

-Il y a forcément une erreur !

Carlisle lui reprit l'engin des mains avant qu'elle ne le détruise.

-Non, les piles sont neuves.

Elle se plaça en face de moi, l'air catastrophé.

-Renesmée, j'ai le chagrin de t'annoncer que tu es obèse.

J'escaladai mon lit double avec gaucherie et m'avachis dessus. Jacob, qui y était déjà assis, s'étouffait silencieusement de rire, son corps agité de soubresauts. Je lui adressai un regard mauvais, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, avant de répliquer à Alice :

-C'est normal. Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte.

-Non, ce n'est pas normal ! protesta-t-elle. Combien pèses-tu normalement ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu as dû prendre au moins une bonne vingtaine de kilos ! se désespéra-t-elle.

Carlisle vola à mon secours :

-Alice, cette prise de poids est parfaitement normale chez une femme qui arrive au terme de sa grossesse, d'autant que Renesmée et son bébé ne sont pas totalement humains. Ils pèsent naturellement plus lourds que les humains.

Cette explication ne consola pas ma tante, qui continua à se tordre les mains.

-Mais comment Nessie fera-t-elle pour perdre tous ces kilos en trop, hein ? Tu es sûr qu'elle ne fait pas du diabète ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ?

Son insistance commençait à me porter sur les nerfs.

-Certain, assura Carlisle. Le corps de Renesmée se régule de lui-même.

Il coupa court à la conversation.

-Je rentre à la villa, je dois travailler à l'hôpital de Whitehorse cet après-midi. Nessie, tu te portes comme un charme. Tout va bien, tâche juste de te reposer.

-Merci, à demain, soupirai-je cependant qu'il passait la porte avec la balance sous le bras.

J'avais le sentiment que l'expression « comme un charme » ne correspondait pas trop à mon état physique, ce que confirma Alice :

-Mais comment peut-il dire ça alors que tu pèse soixante-treize kilos ? Tu es énorme, Nessie !

-C'est normal qu'elle soit énorme, répliqua Jake, combien de fois devrons-nous te le répéter ?

Je les fusillai du regard tous les deux.

-Quoi ? demanda stupidement Jacob. Je te défends là, Nessie !

Il ne comprenait strictement rien à la logique féminine. Et Alice, en tant que vampire centenaire, ne comprenait rien non plus au corps humain.

-Arrêtez. De. Dire. Que. Je. Suis. Enorme.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu l'es, tenta de me rassurer Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas ta faite mais c'est terrible quand même, souffla tristement Alice.

-Jake, Alice ? grondai-je.

Une paire d'yeux noirs et une paire d'yeux dorés me contemplèrent d'un air innocent.

-Oui ?

-Fermez-la.

Ils n'obéirent pas, bien entendu.

-155 jours

-Jacob, sors de ma chambre, ordonnai-je.

D'après Carlisle, je devrais accoucher d'ici une dizaine de jours. Depuis quelque temps, j'étais à bout. Je ressentais des douleurs dans le dos et le bébé ne cessait de me donner des coups de pieds. Je commençais à en avoir réellement assez.

Jacob, surtout, m'insupportait totalement. Ce qui m'arrivait était entièrement de SA faute et il refusait de le reconnaitre ! Il avait un perpétuel air joyeux collé sur le visage, alors que MOI je souffrais le martyre !

-Mais pourquoi ? se récria-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs écarquillés prouvaient qu'il ne comprenait pas cette brusque saute d'humeur.

-Tu m'énerves, tu ne sers à rien, tu affiches toujours un sourire idiot, tu m'énerve, tu rigole pour rien, tu n'es pas intéressant, tu m'énerve… donc sors de ma chambre.

Evidemment, il se sentit obligé de contester.

-Techniquement, c'est notre chambre… et puis Carlisle a dit que tu ne devais pas rester seule.

-Alors appelle Rosalie et ma mère. Au moins, elles me comprennent, contrairement à une certaine personne de ma connaissance.

Il souffla devant cette accusation qu'il estimait injuste, avant de capituler.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vais dire à Emmett et Jasper de venir ici, histoire de voir s'ils sont capables de me battre à la Wii.

Évidemment, notre salon était doté d'une télé à écran plat et d'un nombre incalculable de jeux vidéo stupides.

-Je te préviens, Jacob Black, je ne laisserai pas notre bébé passer ses journées devant un écran de télévision et des jeux vidéos violents, malfaisants et…

- Bien sûr mon cœur. A tout à l'heure, Ness. Je t'aime.

Il se pencha pour embrasser fugitivement mes lèvres et sortit de la pièce comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Ridicule. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de fuir comme ça ?

Je me rappelai trop tard que c'était moi qui l'avais mis dehors, et refusai de m'avouer à moi-même qu'il me manquait dès qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Comment pouvait-on aimer et abhorrer autant une seule et même personne ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie, Bella et Lily passaient le seuil de ma chambre.

-Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? questionna ma mère en se penchant pour embrasser ma joue.

-Bof, grommelai-je.

Rose s'exclama :

-Je suis fière de toi, ma nièce. Tu as fait preuve de fermeté en mettant le clébard à la porte !

-Jake est horripilant ! renchéris-je, à sa plus grande joie. Il ne comprend pas que ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est…

Je m'interrompis en réalisant que moi aussi, j'ignorai totalement ce dont j'avais besoin.

-…du calme, terminai-je, faute de trouver mieux.

-Oh ma chérie, ne lui en veux pas trop, souffla tendrement ma mère. Tes hormones te travaillent et c'est normal, mais les hommes sont parfois assez… comment dire…

-Stupides ? Idiots ? Débiles ? Obtus ? proposai-je.

Elle eut un joli rire et ses prunelles dorées se teintèrent d'amusement.

-Un peu tout ça à la fois.

Lily s'agita un peu dans les bras de Rosalie et celle-ci la déposa sur le lit, à mes côtés. Captivée –pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle la source de fascination !- , la petite fille toucha mon ventre de sa main et je sentis mon cœur fondre. Elle était adorable.

« _Quand est-ce que le bébé sortira, Nessie ?_ » demanda-t-elle en me sondant de ses magnifiques yeux bleu pâle.

« _Dans quelques jours, je pense_ » répondis-je en lui souriant gentiment.

« _Est-ce qu'il pourra jouer avec moi ? _»

« _Bien sûr, mais seulement quand il aura un peu grandi. _»

« _Ah. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente d'avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine._ »

J'ignorai si Lily en était consciente, mais elle venait de se définir elle-même comme ma cousine, et par conséquent comme la fille de mon oncle et ma tante, Emmett et Rosalie. Je dissimulai soigneusement mon sourire.

Pendant que nous discutions, Rosalie insérait un disque dans le lecteur de ma télévision à écran plat.

-Titanic ? lus-je, atterrée, avant que le disque ne disparaisse dans le lecteur.

Telles que je connaissais mes hormones de grossesse, j'allais sangloter pendant la moitié du film, alors qu'en temps normal j'aurais juste été vaguement émue.

Ma mère s'assit au bord de mon lit, plus par habitude que par besoin, et ma tante la rejoignit.

-C'était ça ou Roméo et Juliette, lança-t-elle en lorgnant Bella, qui adorait cette pièce de théâtre pour une raison inconnue.

Je méditai un instant sur le film qui avait le plus de chances de me faire pleurer, avant de décréter que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je pleurerai de toute façon, que ce soit devant Titanic ou Roméo et Juliette.

-150 jours

-Echec et mat ! claironna Jasper, tout content.

-Je suis sûre que tu as triché, Whitlock, grognai-je.

Je contemplai le plateau d'échec d'un œil mauvais.

-Et toi tu es une mauvaise joueuse, Cullen.

Je le fusillai d'un regard noir.

-Répète ça pour voir ?

Jasper me contempla d'un air incrédule avant de lever les mains en l'air comme pour prouver son innocence. Ses boucles blondes lui donnaient l'air angélique.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je tiens trop à la vie.

J'aurais été bien incapable de lui faire du mal étant donné que je peinais déjà à bouger le petit doigt, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Les prunelles dorées de mon oncle contenaient une indéniable note d'amusement, comme si j'étais une source de distraction.

Je soupirai fortement. Jasper décida manifestement qu'il avait assez souffert de ma compagnie, parce qu'il lâcha brusquement :

-Bon je vais y aller Nessie. Ce fut un plaisir de partager ces parties d'échecs avec toi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tant sa façon de parler guindée traduisait son hypocrisie.

-C'est réciproque, raillai-je.

Il me sourit, embrassa ma joue et fila.

Je soupirai pour la deuxième fois en dix secondes. J'étais seule dans ma chambre, mais je savais que quelqu'un d'autre allait remplacer Jasper. Ma famille ne me laissait jamais seule. Ils craignaient que je ne m'envole ou quoi ?

Je perçus la voix de Jacob au rez-de-chaussée :

-Elle s'est calmée ?

-Non, elle est toujours d'une humeur de bouledogue enragé, répondit Jasper. Bonne chance.

Emmett –tiens, il était là lui aussi ?- s'esclaffa doucement tandis que Jacob gémissait. La porte du chalet claqua doucement, signe que mon oncle venait de déserter définitivement.

-Maudit soit Jasper Whitlock Cullen, marmonnai-je, ayant du mal à digérer le fait qu'il venait de me traiter de bouledogue enragé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emmett et Jacob pénétrèrent dans ma chambre. Le premier s'avachit sur mon lit comme un humain l'aurait fait, à la différence qu'un humain n'aurait pas fait tressaillir un lit aussi solide. J'eus une curieuse sensation de mal de mer.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, Emmett ? m'énervai-je.

Il afficha une mine contrite.

-Mais suis-je bête, poursuivis-je sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser, la notion de délicatesse t'es totalement inconnue, alors comment pourrais-tu faire attention ?

-Heu… Nessie, je t'ai apporté de la confiture de fraises, souffla prudemment Jacob qui devait peser chacun de ses mots en ma présence.

L'effet fut immédiatement : je me redressai en position assise sur mon lit et tendis les bras dans sa direction. Il me glissa le pot de confiture et la cuillère qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Oh merci, Jake, rayonnai-je en ouvrant le couvercle.

J'humai l'odeur merveilleuse de la confiture, qui me faisait tourner la tête. Il était plutôt difficile de trouver des fraises dans le Yukon, même en plein mois d'août, alors je me rabattais sur la confiture de fraise.

-Tu es un amour !

-Je sais, rigola-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je pris une cuillerée de confiture et l'engloutis avec la voracité d'un ours.

-Et je voudrais que tu saches que je suis contente, articulai-je difficilement, la bouche pleine. Contente d'être enceinte de notre enfant, je veux dire, même si parfois je n'en donne pas l'impression.

Je crus entendre Jake marmonner « parfois » d'un air dubitatif, mais je décidai de passer outre. Pour cette fois.

-J'en suis heureux aussi, souffla-t-il en embrassant tendrement ma joue. Je t'aime, Nessie.

L'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées me picotait agréablement.

-Moi aussi.

Je pris ma quatrième cuillerée de confiture.

-Je peux sortir, vous savez, grommela Emmett à côté de moi, l'air froissé d'être mis à l'écart.

-Oh, ironisai-je, ce serait tellement, tellement merveilleux ! Mais comme ta nature est d'être un empêcheur de tourner en rond, je n'ose pas y croire.

-Très drôle, se vexa-t-il. Rosalie t'a donné des cours de sarcasme ou quoi ?

-Non, j'ai dépassé son niveau et à présent c'est moi qui lui en donne.

Jacob soupira fortement et prit un air théâtral.

-Le moment de paix est terminé.

-Je t'en prie, sors si ma compagnie t'insupporte, proposai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Charmeur, il approcha son visage du mien.

-Ta compagnie ne m'insupporte pas, Nessie…

Je déglutis, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres.

-… mais ton caractère exécrable, si ! termina-t-il victorieusement.

Furieuse, j'hésitai entre le frapper avec le pot de confiture ou avec la cuillère, avant de décider que l'un comme l'autre étaient bien trop précieux pour être utilisés à des fins punitives.

Emmett éclata bruyamment de rire.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête, Nessie !

-Ravie d'être la source de distraction de la famille, marmottai-je.

Je raclai le fond de mon pot de confiture, chagrinée de voir qu'il n'en restait plus.

-Oh oh, Alice ne sera pas contente de voir que tu manges autant, chantonna Emmett. Elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu es trop lourde. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup.

Je me figeai.

-Tais-toi, Emmett, gronda Jacob à voix basse.

C'était trop tard, cependant.

-Alice raconte quoi ? demandai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Mon oncle, qui avait manifestement des tendances suicidaires, ignora l'avertissement de mon mari et me répondit complaisamment :

-Que tu es en surpoids.

-Quoi ! m'étranglai-je. Je vais la tuer !

-Il y a un petit problème, tu ne crois pas ? fredonna Emmett en désignant mon ventre.

Je sortis mon portable de la poche de mon jean et composait un sms rageur à l'attention d'Alice, dans lequel je décrivais mes envies de meurtre et lui assurais que je ne lui reparlerai que quand les cochons voleraient.

J'appuyai sur la touche « envoyer » et m'avachis sur mes oreillers.

-Alice éteint son portable quand elle fait du shopping, signala Emmett. Et elle fait du shopping en ce moment même.

Je serrai les dents, dissimulant mon énervement, et fermai mes paupières.

Peut-être se tairait-il un jour ?

-145 jours

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Mon réveil affichait huit heures et quart du matin. Je me réveillais plus tard, d'ordinaire. Notre chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Je me sentais nauséeuse et j'avais mal au dos, ce qui était une première.

J'étouffais un juron, mais ça suffit malheureusement à réveiller Jacob. Mon mari papillonna des paupières, se colla contre moi et embrassa mes lèvres.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

Pour une raison inconnue, j'explosai littéralement.

-Jacob, je sais que tu n'as pas fait médecine –et de toute façon ce serait impossible vu que tu as le quotient intellectuel d'une cacahouète- mais comment peux-tu me poser cette question alors que mon ventre ressemble à une espèce de montagne ? _Bien sûr _que j'ai mal dormi ! Et en plus, tu ronfles ! C'est horrible !

Jake plissa ses beaux yeux noirs et bailla, l'air de se demander s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver, ce qui m'horripila encore plus.

-Heu… je suis désolé… vraiment… s'excusa-t-il après une minute de silence.

-Ca me fait une belle jambe, tiens ! pestai-je.

-Tu veux que je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner ?

-Non, j'aurais trop peur de m'intoxiquer ! Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ! Appelle ma mère ou Esmée ou n'importe qui d'autre que toi !

Jake se redressa et bondit hors du lit, son portable à la main. Il téléphona en premier à Bella, qui savait très bien me calmer, mais elle ne répondit pas, manifestement consacrée à ses activités nocturnes avec mon père.

Au contraire, Esmée décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Carlisle et elle étaient sur le qui-vive car je devais accoucher dans très peu de temps. Elle se montra ravie de l'appel et affirma qu'elle arrivait immédiatement.

-Nous devons parler, Jacob Black, annonçai-je solennellement dès qu'il eut raccroché.

Il se crispa, sur le qui-vive. Il avait raison de l'être, soit dit en passant.

-Oui ?

-Etant donné que nous sommes tous deux incapables de choisir un prénom pour notre bébé, nous devons au moins négocier son nom de famille.

Jake écarquilla les yeux, ce qui lui conféra un air aussi mignon que stupide.

-Ben… c'est Black, non ?

-Et pourquoi ça ? m'insurgeai-je.

-Nous sommes mariés, Renesmée, articula-t-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Ton nom de famille est Black.

-Cullen Black, corrigeai-je.

-Si tu veux, soupira-t-il. Le bébé peut s'appeler Black Cullen, ça ne me gêne pas.

-Mais moi, ça me gêne. C'est sexiste qu'un enfant prenne le nom de son père. Ce n'est pas lui qui le porte durant neuf mois, pas lui qui souffre le martyre en accouchant…

-C'est lui qui supporte les sautes d'humeur de la mère, se moqua Jacob. Ca compense.

Je lui balançai un coussin au visage en guise de réprimande.

-Il y a une autre façon de décider quel nom de famille viendra en premier, dit-il.

-Je suis sûre que c'est une mauvaise idée, grommelai-je.

-L'ordre alphabétique ! termina-t-il, triomphant.

-Je l'avais dit, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Seulement parce que Black vient avant Cullen.

Je le fusillai du regard, de nouveau en rogne. Esmée choisit ce moment-là pour faire son entrée, un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les bras.

-Bonjour vous deux !

-Bonjour, soufflâmes-nous d'une voix égale pour Jacob et d'une voix aigrie pour moi.

Elle posa le plateau devant moi.

-Voilà pour toi ma chérie !

-Merci.

J'engloutis mes œufs, mon bacon et mes pancakes en un temps record. Je ne tardais pas à me sentir barbouillée et étrangement mal à l'aise. Je me levais malhabilement de mon lit.

-Je vais aux toilettes, annonçai-je, anticipant la question de Jacob.

Il enlaça ma taille pour m'aider à me déplacer et, lasse de me montrer aussi insupportable, je le laissais faire avec reconnaissance.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai, identifiant immédiatement la drôle de sensation qui me traversait. Jake se stoppa aussi, mais pas pour la même raison que moi. Il baissa les yeux vers le parquet de bois clair.

-Tiens, le sol est mouillé remarqua-t-il. Il y a une fuite quelque part.

Je serrai les dents.

-C'est moi qui ais une fuite,_ crétin_. Je viens de perdre les eaux.

**Je vais vous épargner la lecture de la scène de l'accouchement et du même coup je vais m'en épargner l'écriture. Sachez juste que Renesmée ne souffrira pas trop (ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'agonir d'injures son mari), que Jacob sera présent à la tête de lit pour faire office de souffre-douleur, que Bella et Rosalie seront là pour assister Nessie et pour jubiler de la voir mordre Jacob, et enfin que Carlisle s'occupera de la partie glauque de l'affaire. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je suis capable d'écrire sur le sujet.**


	38. Donner la vie

Chapitre 36

-145 jours

J'étais entourée d'une constante masse brumeuse, qui annihilait mes sens ainsi que la perception de mon environnent. Je ne possédais plus aucun repère temporel ou sensoriel. Etait-ce le matin ou l'après-midi ? Faisait-il jour ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Le flou nuageux dont j'étais baignée ne laissait passer que la fatigue. L'épuisement. Le harassement. L'abattement. L'exténuation.

Chacun de mes muscles, mêmes ceux dont j'ignorais auparavant l'existence, était tendu à l'extrême. Chaque parcelle de mon corps était sollicitée. L'épuisement et la lassitude qui m'habitaient étaient si puissants qu'ils confinaient presque à la douleur, une douleur sourde, diffuse, qui était tantôt intolérable tantôt supportable.

Cependant, la souffrance et la fatigue étaient reléguées au second plan. Elles n'étaient pas ce qui importait le plus à mes yeux. A cet instant, le plus important était l'instinct. Un instinct sauvage, puissant, animal, qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et dirigeait mon corps à la place de mon cerveau.

Cet instinct ne désirait qu'une chose, ne commandait qu'une chose, n'exigeait qu'une seule et unique chose de moi : pousser afin de donner la vie. Mon corps obtempérait c'était la seule option possible, c'était l'évidence même.

J'avais vaguement conscience de la présence de Jacob à mes côtés. J'avais cessé de l'insulter depuis longtemps, me contentant de lui broyer involontairement la main. Il caressait mon visage et m'encourageait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Bien que sa voix me réconfortât, Jake faisait plus office de silhouette fantomatique qu'autre chose. Ce combat, je devais le mener toute seule. C'était notre enfant, mais j'étais sa mère.

Alors, passant outre la fatigue, je continuai à pousser encore et encore, parce que c'était la seule chose que j'avais à faire, la seule qui avait un réel sens. A aucun moment la brume ne cessa de m'étouffer.

J'étais seule au monde.

Et soudain…

Ce fut terminé, sans aucun signe avant-coureur.

Un cri de nourrisson retentit dans le silence qui étouffait mes oreilles.

Le ciel se dégagea brusquement, comme si mon horizon n'avait jamais été obscurci. Quelque chose de lumineux troua les nuages. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un rayon de soleil, c'était un million de raies de lumière, c'était une pluie de météorites incandescentes, c'était un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

Le monde se remit à l'endroit, la vie reprit brutalement tout son sens. Chacun des éléments qui constituaient mon univers reprit bien sagement la place qui lui revenait. Je recouvrai tous mes sens, je récupérai la vue, l'odorat, l'ouïe, le goût, le toucher… et même ceux qui ne possédaient pas de nom.

Je vis Jacob, debout à côté de moi, nos mains si fortement enlacées qu'elles semblaient fondues l'une dans l'autre. Ma mère, de l'autre côté du lit, caressait tendrement le dos de mon autre main en murmurant des paroles que j'étais incapable de saisir.

Et enfin, Carlisle, posté au pied du lit, tenait quelque chose d'emmailloté dans une couverture bleue pâle entre ses bras.

J'haletai bruyamment, en proie à des sentiments étranges et contradictoires. L'excitation, l'amour et l'appréhension se disputaient sauvagement la place dans mon cœur.

Mon grand-père eut un sourire bienveillant je n'en eus cure, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. D'une démarche bien trop lente à mon goût, il s'approcha de moi et me tendit solennellement le paquet.

Par instinct, je tendis les bras vers lui et le récupérai avec une adresse insoupçonnée. Mes mains trouvèrent tout naturellement la bonne position pour lui offrir un berceau confortable.

-Félicitations, chuchota doucement Carlisle. C'est un petit garçon.

A côté de moi, Jacob chancela sous le poids de l'émotion.

Obnubilé par mon bébé, je vis à peine Carlisle passer un bras autour des épaules de ma mère. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que je compris à quel point la naissance de notre bébé ramenait Bella à ma propre naissance, qui s'était passée de façon catastrophique. Elle aurait sans doute pleuré si elle l'avait pu.

-Nous reviendrons plus tard, souffla le médecin en l'entraînant vers la porte. Vous avez besoin d'intimité.

Une boule dans la gorge, j'hochai à peine la tête, absorbée par le nourrisson. Je le dévisageai longuement, désireuse de tout connaître de lui, de m'imprégner de ses traits.

Il était de la même taille que les nouveau-nés humains, mais il était mieux proportionné : ses jambes étaient moins courtes, sa tête moins épaisse. Sa peau n'était ni rougie, ni fripée sa carnation mélangeait celle de Jacob et la mienne : entre le cuivre et l'ivoire, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était à la fois bronzée et recouverte d'une très fine couche de givre.

Le visage poupin et régulier du bébé rappelait inévitablement mes traits, mais surtout ceux de Jacob. Il avait mon nez, ainsi que la bouche et les pommettes de mon mari. J'avais beau ne pas être objective, je trouvais qu'il était le plus beau bébé au monde.

Ses cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que ceux de son père étaient étonnamment abondants pour son âge. Ils bouclaient comme des petits ressorts, à l'instar des miens. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, de sorte qu'il était impossible d'en déceler la couleur.

Mais peu importait.

Cet enfant était nôtre. Plus que la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, plus que ses traits parfaits, c'était la sensation qui remontait du plus profond de mes entrailles qui prouvait que nous appartenions l'un à l'autre. Nul mot n'aurait pu décrire ce sentiment d'amour et d'appartenance qui me submergeait.

Je vivais le plus beau, le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie. Je sentis une larme dévaler ma joue et bientôt elles furent des dizaines à courir sur mon visage.

J'avais des centaines de choses à me reprocher -la mort d'Elliot, mon égoïsme sans limites, mon passé chez les Volturi- mais j'avais au moins réussi une chose. Mon fils était parfait, non parce qu'il ne possédait pas de défauts –même si j'aurais eu du mal à lui en trouver- mais parce qu'il était un mélange de Jacob et moi. La preuve irréfutable de notre amour éternel.

Pour la première fois, je me sentis pleine de fierté envers moi-même.

Mais bientôt, l'orgueil laissa place à un torrent d'amour qui me submergea. Un instinct maternel, puissant, invincible, pénétra dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et s'encra au plus profond de moi-même. Soudain, je compris vraiment ce que ma mère pouvait ressentir envers moi, et ce que tous les parents ressentaient envers leur enfant. J'aimais notre fils plus que ma propre vie. Dix fois, cent fois, mille fois plus que ma propre vie. Aucun nombre, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment. Je sentais que j'aurais pu mourir pour mon bébé, sans hésitation aucune. Je l'aimais autant que j'aimais Jacob.

Soudain, j'entendis le son de ma voix et je réalisai que j'étais en train de parler.

-Mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé, répétai-je inlassablement en riant et en pleurant à la fois.

Je le serrai délicatement contre mon cœur, comme pour me fondre en lui.

Je perçus aussi la voix de Jacob. Son timbre me parut changé : plus grave et à la fois plus doux, mais surtout vibrant d'amour.

-Il est magnifique. Oh, Renesmée, il est tellement beau.

-Oui, il l'est, acquiesçai en contemplant l'enfant assoupi.

Jamais je ne me lasserais de le regarder.

Jacob se pencha vers nous son bras droit m'enlaça tandis que le gauche faisait de même pour notre fils. Nous étions imbriqués comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Je me sentais si entière, si complète, que j'avais l'impression d'imploser. Les deux êtres les plus importants de mon univers étaient avec moi, c'était tout ce que je demandais.

-Merci Renesmée, souffla Jake à mon oreille.

Je levai la tête vers lui. Mes yeux étaient baignés de larmes, les siens étaient humides.

Il m'embrassa doucement pour appuyer son propos, et pour la première fois je quittai brièvement notre fils du regard.

« _Merci. _» pensa-t-il une fois encore.

Je fus tentée de lui dire que nous l'avions fait à deux, mais c'eut été de la fausse modestie de ma part vu à quel point je me sentais fière.

« _Tu veux le porter ? _» demandai-je.

Jacob hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, et je lui tendis notre fils, qui ne protesta même pas. Jake le cala dans ses bras et je souris : le bébé paraissait encore plus petit dans ses bras de géant, mais la ressemblance flagrante entre leurs visages s'accentuait.

Je levai le bras pour caresser doucement la joue de notre fils. Sa peau était douce et lisse.

-Il te ressemble tellement, murmurai-je à Jacob.

Il acquiesça et joignit nos mains sur la joue du nourrisson.

Alors, ses paupières ourlées de cils bruns papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent, révélant un intense regard chocolat. Je restais stupéfaite et émerveillée. J'avais cru qu'il aurait les yeux de Jacob, mais pour la première fois je compris pourquoi mon père et mon mari vantaient ma couleur d'yeux pourtant banale. La teinte évoquait du chocolat au lait liquide et la profondeur de ces prunelles étaient sans pareille.

-Tu disais ? rit doucement Jacob, fasciné. Il a tes boucles et tes yeux. C'est un parfait mélange de nous deux.

Je me redressai et embrassai la joue du bébé.

-Bienvenue mon chéri. Maman t'aime déjà très fort.

Pour toute répartie, il serra mon doigt dans sa petite main. C'était la plus belle des réponses. Je savais qu'au fond de lui, il nous aimait aussi.

J'étais certaine que ce moment resterait gravé dans ma mémoire. C'était la naissance de mon fils, mais aussi la mienne en quelque sorte. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance, plus rien ne comptait -même mon passé chez les Volturi et mes souvenirs perdus-, à part le merveilleux bébé, tranquille et serein, qui reposait dans les bras de Jacob.

-Nous allons devoir lui trouver un nom, chuchota celui-ci.

Je m'adossai à mon oreiller sans les quitter des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas d'idées de prénoms de garçon, je présume. Tu préférais une fille.

-Oh, ça ! ricana-t-il doucement. Je ne veux rien d'autre que lui, maintenant.

Songeuse, je continuai à dévisager le bébé, la seule chose que je semblai encore en mesure de faire. L'épaisseur de ses boucles… La noirceur de ses cheveux… Tout cela ne m'évoquait qu'une seule personne. Certes, la ressemblance était ténue mais…

-On dirait Elliot.

Pour la première fois, je ne précisais pas « l'enfant que j'ai tué », phrase que je me sentais toujours obligée d'accoler à son nom. Je ne voulais pas évoquer la mort devant celui à qui j'avais donné la vie.

-Un peu, admit Jacob, qui connaissait l'adolescent pour l'avoir vu à travers mes pensées.

Ses prunelles noires balayèrent mon visage, interrogatives. Il me connaissait par cœur.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, meilleur moyen de lui expliquer ce que je ressentais.

« _Je sais, l'idée d'appeler notre fils Elliot est assez particulière. Mais ce n'est pas pour me racheter. Ma faute ne s'effacera jamais. C'est plus un hommage… un hommage à ce garçon mort. Une manière de montrer que je ne l'oublie pas. Elliot et notre fils seront deux personnes distinctes, qui n'auront en commun que leur prénom et leur couleur de cheveux. Ca n'aura aucun impact négatif sur notre bébé. _»

«_ Je suis d'accord, dans ce cas, _pensa Jacob_. C'est un magnifique prénom._ »

Tout sourire, il souleva le bébé.

-Elliot. Tu es Elliot !

Le nouveau-né babilla et nous rîmes, contents de voir qu'il approuvait. Ses prunelles marron chocolat projetaient des éclats de lumière. Nous le serrâmes dans nos bras.

Désormais, je savais que rien ne nous séparerait jamais.

La famille Cullen nous laissa environ deux heures pour découvrir notre fils. Enfin, découvrir était un bien grand mot sachant que j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

En milieu d'après-midi, Carlisle pénétra dans notre chambre. J'eus l'impression cruelle que notre bulle était percée. Toute personne étrangère me gênait. Je tentai tant bien que mal de le cacher.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit-il en contemplant le bébé en souriant. Les autres insistent pour voir le petit.

Je sentis qu'il serait égoïste de les priver de la présence d'Elliot.

-Bien sûre, soufflai-je.

Le regard de mon grand-père balaya la chambre.

-Je vais les faire rentrer deux par deux. C'est bien trop étroit ici, vous risquerez d'étouffer.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, caressa celle d'Elliot et sortit. Je fus touchée de ces discrets gestes d'amour, lui qui était d'ordinaire si réservé.

Un instant plus tard, un chœur de protestations éclatait depuis le salon. La dispute était trop basse pour pouvoir déranger notre fils, heureusement. Jacob et moi rîmes doucement en comprenant qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir qui seraient les premiers à monter.

-Ce sera moi et Bella, insista la voix de mon père. Nous sommes les parents de Nessie.

-Bella a déjà vu le bébé ! siffla Rosalie. C'est aux femmes de monter les premières, les hommes n'ont aucun instinct maternel et…

-Au risque de te contredire, protesta Jasper, ça n'a strictement aucun rap…

Il se tut brusquement. Impossible de déterminer qui d'Alice ou Rosalie l'avait frappé.

Je balançai mes jambes d'un côté du lit et me levai en m'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

-Que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta Jacob, qui ne pouvait me soutenir à cause d'Elliot qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Tu ne connais pas ma famille ? On y sera encore demain si ça continue.

-Renesmée, tu ne dois pas te lever.

-Je ne suis pas une faible humaine.

La naissance de mon fils m'avait rendu plus forte que je ne l'étais déjà, qui plus est.

Je traversai la chambre d'une démarche quelque peu chancelante et Jake me suivit, réprobateur mais contrit. Nous descendîmes l'escalier à un rythme humain, moi parce que j'étais encore fatiguée et lui parce qu'il veillait à ne pas déranger Elliot.

Nous arrivâmes à temps au salon : mon père était à deux doigts d'étêter Emmett et Rosalie grognait contre Jasper. Alice poussa un glapissement suraigu lorsqu'elle nous vit.

-Chut ! lança à peu près tout le monde en la fusillant du regard.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et Jacob me passa le bébé. Je ne me sentais pas capable de m'en séparer longtemps.

-Je te présente ta famille, mon chéri. Tes arrière-grands-parents Carlisle et Esmée, tes grands-parents Edward et Bella, tes grandes-tantes Alice et Rosalie (je me délectai de l'air inquiet de Rosalie, qui détestait toute référence à sa « vieillesse », tandis que Jacob ricanait doucement), tes grands-oncles Jasper et Emmett et ta cousine Lily.

Alice écarta Edward et Emmett de son passage et se rua vers nous.

-Voici donc mon petit-neveu !

Rose se plaça à côté d'elle, oubliant immédiatement sa contrariété.

-Comme il est mignon ! On dirait un ange.

Ma mère, de l'autre côté d'Alice, était très émue.

-Il vous ressemble tellement, à tous les deux !

Mon père contempla Elliot par-dessus la tête d'Alice.

-Il a les magnifiques yeux chocolat de sa maman et de sa grand-mère !

-Dites, vous pourriez vous décaler, histoire qu'on le voie ? s'énerva Emmett, qui à cause de Lily qu'il tenait dans les bras, ne pouvait pousser personne hors de son chemin.

Comme aucun d'entre eux n'obtempérait, il attrapa Alice de son bras libre et la mit derrière lui, malgré ses protestations véhémentes. Mon oncle se pencha sur mon fils pour permettre à Lily de le voir également.

- Eh ben, vous l'avez pas raté ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Lily caressa timidement la joue de son cousin.

« _On dirait un poupon_ » pensa-t-elle lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la mienne.

-Emmett a raison, assura Jasper. Il est magnifique.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda tendrement Esmée, qui était la seule à ne pas perdre le nord.

Le regard de Jacob croisa le mien durant un bref instant. Je souris et hochai légèrement la tête pour donner mon accord.

-Elliot Edward Ephraïm Black Cullen, annonça mon mari.

Mon père adopta aussitôt un air qui indiquait clairement qu'il était ravi de ne plus pouvoir pleurer. Je précisai à son intention :

-Pour nous rappeler que la mort et la vie sont intrinsèquement liées, que je reste ta fille quoi qu'il arrive et que notre fils a du sang Quileute dans les veines.

Edward réussi à articuler d'une voix à peu près égale.

-Je te remercie, ma chérie. Ca me touche énormément.

-Vous pensez qu'Elliot aura un don ? sautilla Alice en battant des mains.

Il était rare qu'elle pose une question à quelqu'un, elle qui était toujours au courant de tout, d'ordinaire.

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir le dire, sœurette, la taquina Emmett, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait les faiblesses de son don.

Elle se mit aussitôt à bouder.

-Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à mon neveu préféré, mais quelle poisse, ces gènes de loup-garou !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Jake le premier. Jasper enlaça tendrement sa femme.

Comme Elliot la regardait d'un air intrigué, ma mère l'embrassa sur le front.

-Oh, n'est-il pas le plus beau bébé au monde ? Après toi, bien sûr.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rayonner.

-Tu veux le prendre ? demandai-je.

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire aussi lumineux que le mien.

-Je n'osai pas te le demander.

Je lui passai le bébé elle le réceptionna habilement. Il semblait tranquille entre les bras de sa grand-mère. Elle le berça quelques instants avant de le donner à mon père, qui lui sourit puis le mit dans les bras d'Alice. Elliot passa dans les bras de tout le monde, excepté dans ceux de Lily. Lorsqu'il passa dans ceux d'Emmett, il dû se sentir un peu trop secoué parce qu'il se mit rapidement à pleurer, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Emmett, gêné, me le rendit tandis que Rosalie le houspillait à voix basse pour son manque de délicatesse.

Elliot se calma instantanément dès que nos peaux furent en contact, comme s'il me reconnaissait simplement au toucher. Je n'eus même pas besoin de le bercer.

Carlisle, qui jusque là était resté muet, me fixa d'un air préoccupé.

-Nessie, le bébé et toi êtes très fatigués. Allez vous coucher, tu dois récupérer de ton accouchement.

Jacob, dont l'instinct protecteur semblait décuplé, approuva immédiatement Carlisle.

Je m'apprêtai à protester, avant de réaliser qu'il disait vrai. Je me sentais aussi épuisée physiquement que moralement simplement, le bonheur que me procurait mon fils avait tendance à me le faire oublier.

Avant de partir, tous les membres de la famille Cullen nous embrassèrent Elliot et nous serrèrent dans leur bras, Jacob et moi. Même Rosalie l'enlaça gauchement.

-Grand-père ? lançai-je au moment où Carlisle allait passer la porte d'entrée du chalet.

Carlisle se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

J'aurais pu poser la question à Jacob, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit aussi hors-service que moi.

-Le 19 août (**NDA : en France, c'est la saint-amour **).

- Je me rappellerais de cette date toute ma vie. Merci.

Il hocha la tête et sortit du chalet, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Nous étions seuls. Je me tournai vers Jacob, dont les yeux noirs débordaient de joie.

-Jake, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la main ? demandai-je, le prenant de court. Ne me dis pas que je t'ais…

La fine marque de dents sur sa main droite était presque invisible, pas assez pour mes yeux de demi-vampire, cependant.

-Si, si, tu m'as mordu, Nessie, s'esclaffa Jake, hilare.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant à m'excuser pour une minuscule cicatrice qui ne semblait même pas le chatouiller.

-Ne pense même pas à t'excuser, souffla-t-il en m'enlaçant. Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux aujourd'hui.

Nous contemplâmes notre fils. Il s'était assoupi.

-Allons le coucher, soupirai-je.

Nous couchâmes Elliot dans le berceau que j'avais acheté avec Alice. Je caressai ses boucles brunes et embrassai son front. Jacob fit de même. Je quittai sa chambre avec un serrement de cœur. Elle avait beau être accolée à la nôtre, je trouvais vraiment difficile de m'éloigner de notre fils alors qu'il n'avait pas même un jour.

Jake et moi nous couchâmes étroitement enlacés. Nous n'étions qu'en fin d'après-midi, pourtant je savais que je trouverais le sommeil sans peine.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit tendrement Jacob.

-Non. Tout est parfait, assurai-je dans un souffle, déjà à moitié endormie.

Cette affirmation ne signifiait pas que ma vie n'était pas composée de zones d'ombres. Cela voulait simplement dire qu'Elliot l'éclairait tellement qu'elle me paraissait brillante et lumineuse.

Elliot. Jacob. Le soleil.

J'en avais deux, à présent.

**Je suis fière de moi, j'ai (vaguement) parlé de l'accouchement. Pour une fois, je suis fière de mon chapitre, c'est sans doute mon préféré pour l'instant.**


	39. Rencontrer Charlie et Billy

**Coucou ! Pour la première fois, je me décide à répondre aux rewiews des gens sur le chapitre précédent :**

**DOUMBEA : Je suis très flattée que tu aimes ma fiction parce que la tienne fait partie de mes préférées (je ne t'ais jamais laissé de rewiew parce que je n'ai pas fini de la lire, soit dit en passant). En effet je n'ai pas prévu d'avoir d'enfant dans l'immédiat ^^, mais je trouve que dans certaines fictions les enfants ne servent qu'à décorer et je n'ai pas voulu donner cette impression dans la mienne. Non je n'ai pas lu l'histoire sans fin, je trouve juste que les initiales E.E.E. sont originales, c'est tout.**

**Et pour ta 1****ère**** rewiew, rien à dire à part que ça a fait très plaisir à mon ego. ^^**

**Une fan de twilight : je n'ai pas compris ta rewiew, mais non ma fiction est loin d'être terminée, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a donné cette impression.**

Chapitre 37

-138 jours

La première semaine de la vie d'Elliot passa à vitesse grand V.

Le lendemain du jour de sa naissance, j'étais déjà debout dès l'aurore, occupée à le bercer pendant que Jacob faisait chauffer son biberon. Malgré les protestations de mon mari, je refusais de dormir plus que nécessaire. J'ignorai si c'était dû à ma solide constitution ou au fait que la présence de mon fils me fortifiait, mais le fait était que je ne gardais aucune séquelle de l'accouchement et que je me trouvais au mieux de ma forme.

Il devint vite évident que Carlisle avait dit vrai quant au rythme de croissance d'Elliot. Notre fils grandissait et prenait du poids à une vitesse phénoménale, ce qui était un peu effrayant. Heureusement, mon grand-père me jurait régulièrement que sa croissance allait ralentir au bout de quelques mois.

Ses horaires de sommeil étaient plus réguliers que ceux des autres nouveau-nés, sans l'être totalement cependant : il n'inversait pas la nuit et le jour et se réveillait au maximum une fois par nuit. En plus de ça, il faisait une sieste l'après-midi. Comme Jacob, il avait besoin de nombreuses heures de repos mais pouvait en contrepartie rester éveillé très longtemps.

Son régime alimentaire était le même que celui des bébés humains, ce qui nous rassurait, Jacob et moi. Cependant, il devint vite évident qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter longtemps de biberons. Carlisle affirmait que nous pourrions le nourrir de petits pos dès ses trois mois.

Je me demandais parfois comment j'avais fait pour vivre sans Elliot durant toutes ces années. Quand je repensais à ma réaction quand j'avais appris mon déni de grossesse, la honte me prenait cruellement à la gorge, d'autant qu'il n'avait fallu à Jacob que quelques minutes pour accepter l'idée d'avoir un bébé.

Cependant, je faisais plus qu'amende honorable à présent. Il ne m'arriva jamais d'être fatiguée ou dépassé, même si le mérite ne me revenait pas : Elliot était le bébé le plus adorable, le plus sociable et le plus calme qui fût. La seule chose susceptible de le déranger était l'agitation : il détestait que l'on haussât la voix et seuls les bras de Jacob ou les miens pouvaient le consoler.

Une semaine après sa naissance, Billy et Charlie, que je ne connaissais que par les pensées de ma famille, décidèrent de venir voir leur petit-fils et arrière-petit-fils. J'ignorais ce que cette rencontre allait donner, mais je faisais confiance à Jacob et à ma mère, qui adoraient leurs pères respectifs.

Leur avion arrivant très tôt le matin, les Cullen conduisirent directement Charlie et Billy à la villa. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Jacob, Elliot et moi les rejoignîmes là-bas. Nous fûmes forcés de prendre la voiture, ce qui était ridicule pour un trajet de deux kilomètres, mais Elliot était trop petit pour qu'on coure avec lui dans les bras, d'autant que l'air matinal du Canada était très frais. Je m'emmêlai avec les sangles du siège auto d'Elliot et Jacob vint me remplacer en riant sous cape.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous nous garions devant la villa. Un peu anxieuse, je pris Elliot dans mes bras, seule chose susceptible de m'apaiser. Il agissait sur moi comme le meilleur des calmants.

Jake m'enlaça, pas inquiet pour un sous, et nous frappâmes à la porte de la maison. Nous entrâmes sans attendre de réponse. Après tout, ma famille pénétrait dans notre chalet comme dans un moulin.

Tous les Cullen, sans exception, se trouvaient dans le salon. Manifestement, nous étions attendus comme le Messie.

Charlie, que Jacob m'avait montré en image pour que je le reconnaisse, était assis sur le canapé en compagnie de ma mère, dont les jambes croisées montraient qu'elle jouait la mascarade humaine afin de le rassurer. Mon père se tenait derrière elle et donc au dos du canapé, ce qui me fit comprendre que soit il n'appréciait pas Charlie, soit c'était l'inverse.

Le père de Jacob, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, se trouvait non loin de mon grand-père. Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient juste à côté du divan, visiblement occupés à lui faire la conversation.

Alice et Jasper, main dans la main, étaient adossés au mur. Emmett, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, était avachi sur un fauteuil. J'en déduisis qu'on lui avait interdit de faire des blagues de mauvais goût. Rosalie et Lily étaient assises sur le second fauteuil. Ma tante tressait les cheveux de la petite fille en écoutant distraitement ce que racontaient Charlie et Billy.

Tout le monde se tut lorsque nous entrâmes.

-Salut tout le monde ! claironna Jacob.

Alice se précipita vers nous pour prendre son neveu dans ses bras sans aucune délicatesse.

-Bonjour, persifflai-je à son intention, mécontente de la voir me prendre mon fils à la moindre occasion.

Son regard passa sur moi comme si elle ne me voyait pas.

-Tiens, salut Nessie. Alors Elliot, tu es content de voir ta tante préféré ?

-Tante préférée, c'est encore à voir, grommela Rosalie.

-Vous n'allez pas lui demander laquelle de vous deux il préfère, quand même ? m'esclaffai-je.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Jake s'était dirigé vers son père. Il se pencha vers lui et le vieil indien l'enlaça.

-Tu m'as manqué, Papa.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jake, prononça Billy d'une voix chevrotante.

Je baissai les yeux vers le parquet vernis. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de ma faute s'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre ? Mon père soupira doucement en me fixant de ses yeux dorés. Je soutins son regard sans flancher. Il était du genre à estimer que j'étais une personne tellement merveilleuse qu'elle méritait tous les sacrifices -ridicule.

Tandis qu'Alice continuait à gazouiller avec Elliot, Charlie se leva du canapé. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je pris conscience du froncement de ses sourcils bruns.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique parce que j'en ai vraiment marre, grinça-t-il. L'histoire se répète bien trop souvent à mon goût. Renesmée disparaît pendant des mois et on m'interdit d'aller la voir sous prétexte que Jacob et elle sont tombés dans le coma. Ensuite, on me dit qu'elle est devenue amnésique et pour couronner le tout on m'apprend qu'elle est enceinte. La pilule serait peut être mieux passée si on ne m'avait pas dit tout cela il y a un mois seulement. Regardez cet enfant ! On dirait qu'il a plusieurs semaines déjà, alors qu'il est censé être né le 19 août ! Qu'est ce que c'est, cette manie de faire des grossesses qui durent à peine un mois ? Et dois-je vous rappeler que ma petite Nessie n'a que huit ans ?

Mon père hocha frénétiquement la tête pour marquer son accord quant à la dernière phrase et Carlisle tenta d'apaiser Charlie :

-Renesmée a fait un déni de grossesse, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ignorait être enceinte. Mais sa grossesse a bien duré neuf mois, ne vous faites pas d'inquiétude.

-Fabuleux ! railla Charlie. Un coma, une amnésie, un déni de grossesse, et puis quoi encore ?

Ma mère esquissa un geste vers lui pour le calmer.

-Une fois mais pas deux, Bella, grommela-t-il. J'ai accepté l'idée que les Cullen aient un secret, j'ai accepté que tu aie un enfant à dix-huit ans, enfant qui a grandi à la vitesse de l'éclair soit dit en passant, mais en contrepartie j'exige de vous voir régulièrement et en bonne santé.

-Nessie et Bella sont en bonne santé, souligna Jacob.

Sa remarque ne fit qu'envenimer les choses :

-Toi, je te conseille de ne pas trop la ramener ! Tu t'en comporté avec Nessie exactement comme cet incapable d'Edward Cullen l'a fait avec sa mère ! (Jake et mon père sursautèrent, pas très heureux d'être comparés l'un à l'autre.) C'est tout simplement scandaleux, tu as de la chance que cet imbécile de Cullen ne t'ai pas déjà arraché la tête ! Avoir un enfant à huit ans, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être en bonne santé. Ma pauvre Renesmée doit être dépassée !

J'étais capable de tout endurer. Je savais que Charlie nous aimait, ma mère et moi, et que la situation actuelle n'était pas facile pour lui. Après tout, il avait partiellement raison. Je pouvais l'écouter se plaindre et insulter Jacob et mon père, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire que l'existence d'Elliot était une erreur sous prétexte que je n'avais que huit ans.

-Ca suffit, explosai-je. Je ne vous laisserai remettre ma capacité à être mère en question ! Je ne vous connais même pas, alors essayez d'examiner la situation avant de la juger si durement !

Les yeux marron de Charlie s'arrondirent comme deux grosses billes, à l'instar de tous les autres occupants de la pièce.

-Mais enfin… Nessie…

-Et arrêtez de faire comme si Jacob m'avait forcé à avoir un enfant !

Après ces paroles ô combien aimables, Elliot se mit à pleurer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était voir ses parents tristes ou en colère. Je le pris des bras d'Alice, laquelle ne protesta pas. Jacob fusilla froidement Charlie du regard tandis que je berçais notre fils sans faire cas de mon grand-père maternel.

Jasper, à la demande muette de ma mère, envoya une onde de sérénité dans la pièce. Elliot cessa aussitôt d'hoqueter.

-OK, soupira Bella, tout le monde se calme. Char… Papa, ta colère est justifiée et j'en suis navrée, mais tu vas être forcé d'accepter la situation telle qu'elle est, pour Renesmée et Elliot.

L'intéressé déglutit et hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Nessie.

-Excuses acceptées.

La tension sous-jacente dans la pièce retomba.

-Et si au lieu de vous disputer vous veniez rencontrer votre petit-fils commun ? demanda gentiment Esmée à Charlie et Billy.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête, l'air gêné de ne pas y avoir pensé les premiers. Charlie se leva et se dirigea vers moi tandis que Jacob poussait le fauteuil roulant de son père dans ma direction.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Renesmée, lâcha Billy.

Je lui souris.

-Heu… de même.

Emmett éclata de rire, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un sujet de réjouissance. Le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis fut rudement secoué.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, elle ne vous reconnaît pas.

-Emmett Mc Carty Cullen ! cria Esmée, outrée.

-Ils le savent déjà, en plus, marmonna mon père en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mon oncle leva les mains en prenant l'air innocent.

-D'accord, je me tais.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de nous ? demanda tristement Charlie.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, je suis désolée. Mais certaines… sensations sont restées.

Par exemple, j'étais reliée à lui par flux d'amour et de gêne mélangés. C'était très curieux.

Comme mes cheveux tombaient sur son visage, Elliot éternua bruyamment. Billy leva les yeux vers lui, Charlie les baissa, et mon fils les dévisagea tous deux avec une curiosité bien enfantine.

-Oh, c'est un bébé magnifique, souffla Billy.

J'hochai la tête, ravie, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'Elliot en ces termes.

-C'est normal, c'est mon portrait craché, se rengorgea Jacob, absolument pas modeste.

-Tu parles ! grommela Rosalie. Sa beauté lui vient de sa mère, c'est sûr !

Mon père approuva aussitôt.

-C'est cinquante – cinquante, je dirais, concéda ma mère, toujours objective.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je remarquais que Charlie était étrangement figé, son regard fixé sur Elliot. Je me sentis froissée. Je savais qu'il était réticent quant à son existence, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour faire comme s'il l'indifférait, quand même !

Bella se leva un peu trop vivement du canapé et agita ses doigts longs et blancs devant les yeux de son père.

-Papa ?

Charlie cligna longuement des paupières.

-Cet enfant n'a RIEN d'un Black, ni d'un Cullen, ni d'un Mansen ou je ne sais quoi, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Regardez-le, ce petit est un Swan à part entière, c'est mon portrait craché !

Je dévisageai tour à tout mon grand-père et mon fils. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux chocolat, à l'instar de ma mère lorsqu'elle était humaine, et de moi. Leurs cheveux bouclaient de la même manière et ils étaient bruns tous les deux, même si les boucles d'Elliot étaient bien plus foncées. Leur ressemblance était trop flagrante pour être niée.

-Peuh ! se vexa Jacob. A part pour les yeux, je ne vois pas.

-Quelle mauvaise foi ! railla Charlie, absolument ravi. Est-ce que je peux le prendre ?

Il tendait déjà les bras vers Elliot. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de le lui donner.

-Joli bébé, roucoula-t-il. C'est qui sera content de pêcher avec son papy quand il aura un peu grandi ?

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Jacob. La vue de notre fils avait fait changer de camp mon grand-père. J'étais certaine de ne jamais plus l'entendre se plaindre. C'était impressionnant le nombre de personnes qu'Elliot était capable d'embobiner d'un seul regard.

Le petit babilla gaiement. Soudain, Charlie sursauta si violemment que Jacob et moi nous précipitâmes pour retenir Elliot, craignant qu'il ne le fasse tomber.

-Faites attention, Charlie, gronda Jacob.

Mon grand-père avait l'air encore plus éberlué que précédemment.

-Il m'a souri !

Nous nous penchâmes vers notre fils, dont le sourire rayonnant dévoilait une absence totale de dentition. Incapable de lui résister, nous lui rendîmes son sourire. Il était adorable.

Tous les Cullen sans exception se précipitèrent à nos côtés et poussèrent des cris d'émerveillement.

-Il est… il est vachement en avance, dit donc, souffla Charlie.

-Je pense que son intellect est plus avancé que son physique, émit Carlisle. Ce qui explique pourquoi il peut sourire mais ne pas encore s'asseoir, par exemple.

- Donne-moi le petit, Charlie, réclama Billy.

Mon grand-père fit trop pas en arrière.

-En quel honneur ?

-Moi aussi je suis son grand-père, et puis tu vas le tuer cet enfant, tu es une véritable catastrophe ambulante, expliqua le vieil indien, qui semblait regretter de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Oh, Charlie, soupira Esmée, j'espérais qu'Elliot ne provoquerait pas ce genre de réactions de votre part. Mes enfants font exactement le même cinéma que vous. Ils ne cessent de se disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre eux sera le premier à le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que Renesmée et Jacob lui fassent un petit frère ou une petite sœur, poursuivit Emmett en ricanant. Il faudrait au moins qu'on ait un enfant pour deux.

Mon père se précipita vivement vers lui et lui assena une claque bruyante sur la tête.

-Cesse de raconter des bêtises, idiot, tu vas leur donner des idées !

Derechef, nous éclatâmes de rire.

Charlie gazouilla encore de nombreuses minutes avec Elliot avant d'accepter de le passer à Billy, lequel fut tout aussi conquit par son petit-fils.

Durant le reste de la journée, je fus beaucoup plus détendue avec mon grand-père. Son caractère grognon cachait seulement un cœur d'or, et mon fils avait été le premier à le remarquer. Il était très intuitif pour son âge.

Charlie et Billy repartirent trois jours plus tard. Au moment du départ, Charlie me remit un livre sur la pêche pour enfant à l'attention d'Elliot. Il semblait persuadé que son petit-fils allait grandir aussi rapidement que moi. Je savais que seul l'avenir lui ferait ouvrir les yeux : il lui faudrait patienter encore quelques années avant de pouvoir lui inculquer l'art de la pêcher.

Ce fut donc des grands-pères totalement séduits par leur petit-fils qui rentrèrent à Forks.

Jacob, Elliot, le reste des Cullen et moi continuâmes tranquillement notre vie. Notre fils nous fit rapidement l'honneur de nouveaux sourires et il continua à grandir à une vitesse impressionnante. J'aurais aimé pouvoir arrêter le temps, ce qui malheureusement était impossible.

Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais d'une autre épreuve ô combien éprouvante : mon anniversaire. En effet, le onze septembre arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût.

Cette date insignifiante aux yeux du monde était suivie d'une autre, bien plus importante : dix jours après celui de ma naissance, Alice devait nous révéler le contenu de sa vision. Je savais qu'elle changerait nos vies pour une énième fois.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais entièrement raison.


	40. Fêter son âge

Chapitre 38

-122 jours

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Ce fut la première chose que j'entendis lorsque je m'éveillais. J'ouvris à demi les yeux. Le visage de Jacob, éclairé d'un sourire railleur, apparut devant mon champ de vision.

Je fermai vivement les paupières, feignant de dormir.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée, Renesmée, se moqua-t-il.

Ses doigts me chatouillèrent le ventre et je poussai un glapissement aigu tout en ouvrant les yeux.

-J'abdique, grommelai-je en reculant le plus loin possible de lui.

-Au risque de me répéter, pouffa-t-il, encore joyeux anniversaire !

Je grondai sourdement et quittai notre lit, ayant la ferme intention de faire comme si le onze septembre était un jour tout à fait ordinaire. Mais Jacob me rattrapa par le bras et me propulsa vers le lit, sur lequel je m'étalai comme une crêpe.

-Hé ! Protestai-je.

-Elliot a un cadeau pour toi, et ce n'est pas négociable. Je vais le chercher.

Il disparut dans la chambre adjacente sans me laisser le temps de protester davantage.

-C'est très courageux de ta part de te servir de ton fils comme prétexte, lançai-je sans avoir besoin de hausser la voix.

Jake revint avec Elliot dans les bras. Les boucles brunes du bébé étaient aussi ébouriffées que les miennes au réveil, à la différence que mes cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs. Je tendis les bras vers lui et Jacob me le donna, sachant pertinemment que j'avais plus de mal à m'énerver quand je portais notre fils.

-Bonjour mon amour, chantonnai-je en embrassant son front.

Encore endormi, il se blottit contre moi en suçant son pouce. Il serrait de la main gauche un minuscule paquet cadeau, que Jake venait sans aucun doute de lui donner.

-Elliot, donne ton cadeau à Maman, lui enjoignit-il en désignant le paquet.

Incapable de comprendre, notre fils le fixa de ses grands yeux chocolat dans lesquels brillait une lueur interrogative.

-Tu es ridicule, Jake, reniflai-je.

Jacob m'ignora, repris délicatement le cadeau à Elliot et me le donna. Je le triturai, partagée entre l'agacement et la curiosité.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fête mon âge, je te l'ai déjà dit, rechignai-je. Je suis devenue mère il y a peu et je suis née il y a huit ans de cela. C'est bizarre de penser ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est une célébration du jour où tu es née, répliqua-t-il. Personne ne te demandera de souffler un gâteau avec huit bougies.

-Encore heureux ! fusai-je. Tu vas me faire le coup tous les ans ? Je suis mature, je te signale. Fêter mon âge n'a plus d'intérêt.

Jacob s'était sans doute préparé à mon refus de coopérer, parce qu'il contra facilement mon argument :

-C'est la dernière année, promis. On ne fête pas seulement ton âge, on célèbre aussi la naissance d'Elliot. Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme un cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir offert le plus beau des cadeaux, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de notre fils.

C'était le seul argument capable de me faire flancher et il le savait.

-Allez, Nessie, ouvre-le. C'est fait main, en plus.

Jacob m'offrit un sourire éblouissant et Elliot l'imita tout à fait inconsciemment, ce qui leur conféra une ressemblance des plus frappantes.

Incapable de leur résister, j'obtempérai à contrecœur. Recevoir des cadeaux ne me gênait pas, d'ordinaire, mais dans le contexte actuel c'était l'inverse. Non seulement fêter mon âge était stupide, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi on pouvait remercier quelqu'un qui avait intégré les Volturi puis se les était bêtement mis à dos.

Je déchirai le papier cadeau en tomba un ravissant bracelet tressé, dont les couleurs jaune, vert et marron rappelaient la forêt. Je le soulevai à hauteur de mon visage pour l'examiner. Trois petites amulettes, minutieusement taillées dans le bois, y pendaient : un loup roux, un hochet jaune et une espèce de serpent vert.

-Alors ? demanda Jacob, qui s'impatientait.

Je ne lui accordai aucune attention et continuai à examiner le bijou.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet espèce de serpent de mer ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, ça ! Lâcha-t-il, tout heureux. C'est le monstre du Loch Ness, alias Nessie.

Je tentai de me sentir vexée, mais je ne parvins pas à me retenir : j'éclatai de rire.

Elliot me contempla d'un air interrogateur puis se mit à rire lui aussi. Je le serrai contre moi. Ses éclats de rire m'étaient précieux.

-Jake, c'est une plaisanterie ! Articulai-je entre deux hoquets.

Jacob adopta un faux air offensé.

-Absolument pas. Je suis le loup, Elliot est le hochet et tu es Nessie-le-monstre.

-Merci, gloussai-je.

Je pris plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de parvenir à me calmer.

-Plus sérieusement, est-ce qu'il te plaît ? demanda Jacob.

Je feignis d'examiner une seconde fois le bijou. En dépit du monstre du Loch Ness, il était ravissant : les couleurs vert du serpent, orange du loup et jaune du hochet s'accordaient parfaitement à celles du bracelet.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Jacob, alerté par mon silence prolongé.

-Bien sûr que si, me récriai-je. J'essaye juste de trouver un prétexte pour le refuser.

Il éclata de rire à son tour.

-Tu es impossible, Nessie.

-Je sais, dis-je en passant le bracelet autour de mon poignet.

-C'est un bracelet de fiançailles Quileute. Je te l'avais offert lors de ton premier noël. Edward avait failli en faire une maladie, d'ailleurs. Quand on s'est mariés, tu as arrêté de le porter, comme c'est coutume de le faire. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de le récupérer et d'y ajouter trois figurines nous représentant afin de symboliser ta nouvelle vie.

-Merci, Jake. C'est une très bonne idée.

Je me penchai en avant et embrassai ses lèvres. J'avais moins de mal à accepter un présent qui n'avait pas une grande valeur monétaire.

« _Je t'aime._ » pensai-je.

« _Autant que je t'aime._ » répliqua-t-il.

Puis, à voix haute, il ajouta en riant :

-Tu me seras d'autant plus reconnaissante quand on sera chez les Cullen. Ils ne se contenteront pas de t'offrir un petit bracelet.

Je cessai de respirer, horrifiée. Jacob se leva, l'air guilleret, et prit Elliot dans ses bras.

-Allons nous habiller. Les deux foldingues nous tueront si nous tardons trop.

Inutile de préciser qu'il parlait d'Alice et Rosalie. La menace fit son effet je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en trainant des pieds.

Je fis une toilette rapide puis rejoignis Jacob dans la chambre de notre fils. Ce dernier, toujours en body, était allongé sur la table à langer tandis que son père, un petit tee-shirt rouge et un short vert à la main, se dépatouillait pour trouver des chaussures à sa taille. En effet, grâce –ou plutôt à cause- d'Alice, il en possédait une cinquantaine de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles.

-Jacob ! clamai-je, horrifiée.

-Oui mon cœur ? répondit-il en relevant la tête de l'armoire à chaussure d'Elliot, l'air ravi de trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

-Le rouge et le vert ne vont absolument pas ensemble ! C'est une horrible faute de goût !

Je lui arrachai le tee-shirt et le short des mains, tandis qu'il marmonnait un « ah bon » assez peu enthousiaste.

-Je vais le faire à ta place, décidai-je. Tu n'as qu'à aller t'habiller.

-Ok, capitula Jake, immensément soulagé. Je vous retrouve dans cinq minutes.

Il sortit de la chambre d'Elliot à l'instant même où je brandissais salopette beige ainsi qu'un tee-shirt gris perle et des baskets blanches.

-Elliot que préfères-tu ? Demandai-je très sérieusement. C'est joli, non ?

Mon fils babilla, approbateur.

Je reposai les vêtements et en sortis d'autres : un petit jean, un gilet rouge et des minuscules converses de la même couleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Elliot eut exactement la même réaction que précédemment et je soupirai : dans ces conditions, comment choisir ses habits ? Tout le ravissait, de toute façon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours en plein dilemme. Jacob pénétra dans la chambre d'Elliot, un air goguenard sur le visage.

-Nessie, je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour jouer à la poupée comme ça, toi qui déteste tant les sorties shopping d'Alice.

Je ne démentis pas ses propos. Après tout, que répondre à ça ? Je changeai de sujet :

-Elliot devrait porter quoi, à ton avis ? La salopette beige ou le jean et le tee-shirt rouge ?

Jake détailla les habits bien trop rapidement à mon goût :

-Tu me demande mon avis, maintenant ? De toute façon, Elliot n'a même pas un mois, tu sais. Il peut garder son body. J'aime bien celui qu'il porte en ce moment.

C'était le body beige avec le loup sur le devant. Il n'était guère étonnant que Jacob l'apprécie.

-Le body est l'équivalent du pyjama. Quand on ne sort pas, ça passe encore, mais là nous allons chez les Cullen. Alice est très pointilleuse là-dessus.

Jacob soupira, grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et répliqua :

-Elliot, je crois que ta folle de tante a contaminé ta maman.

-Et ton papa n'a aucun goût vestimentaire, répliquai-je.

Jacob, vexé, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais quoi ? Mets-lui ce que tu veux mais dépêche-toi. Nous sommes déjà en retard et ni toi ni Elliot n'avez petit-déjeuner.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre confirma ses dires. Je m'empressai de mettre à mon fils le jean bleu, le tee-shirt et les adorables converses rouges.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous descendions à la cuisine. Jacob fit boire son biberon à Elliot cependant que j'avalais mes céréales et mon café. Je n'avais guère le temps d'aller chasser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous pénétrions dans la villa. Le salon était bien évidemment décoré avec magnificence. Une ridicule banderole blanche me souhaitait un bon anniversaire.

-Miséricorde, marmonnai-je.

C'était un des mots favoris de mon père.

Alice me sauta littéralement dessus :

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire !

Derrière elle, le reste de la famille m'adressait des regards d'excuses et des gestes de compassion. Emmett passa ses mains autour de son cou comme un condamné à la potence. Seule Lily semblait ravie : elle applaudissait bruyamment, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alice, m'exclamai-je sans réfléchir, tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais m'organiser de fête d'anniversaire !

Il y eut un profond silence. Les vampires, lorsqu'ils étaient choqués, n'ouvraient pas bêtement la bouche comme le faisaient les humains. Non, ils se contentaient de se figer à l'instar de statues de marbre.

Lily, totalement inconsciente du malaise dans la pièce, se pendit au bras de Jacob pour pouvoir contempler Elliot.

-Félicitations, Renesmée, la vie t'offre un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Et Carlisle, qui venait de parler, vint tranquillement m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Hein ? Quoi ? bredouillai-je lamentablement.

-Un an plus tôt, un peu avant ton septième anniversaire, Alice t'a promis qu'elle ne t'organiserait plus jamais de fête puisque tu venais d'atteindre ta maturité. Personne n'a pu t'en parler, parce qu'elle nous a fait jurer sur ta tête de ne pas t'en avertir (son regard réprobateur se posa sur ma tante). Tu viens donc de retrouver un de tes souvenirs.

-Gabriel m'a dit en effet que je les récupérerai peu à peu si je retrouvais une vie semblable à l'ancienne, murmurai-je, songeuse. Et c'est vrai que mes deux vies se ressemblent, même si la seconde contient deux éléments de plus (je me référais évidemment à Elliot et Lily).

-Oui, ton subconscient fait le rapprochement avec des scènes qui se sont déjà déroulées, confirma mon grand-père.

-C'est génial ! se réjouit ma mère. Bravo, Nessie !

-Je suis fier de toi ! renchérit mon père.

Jacob m'enlaça et embrassa ma joue.

-J'ai un peu l'impression de féliciter un enfant qui vient d'apprendre à marcher, rigola Emmett, mais c'est cool quand même !

J'avais la même impression que lui –après tout, ce que je venais de réaliser n'était guère un exploit. J'aurais plutôt qualifié cela de petite victoire sur les Volturi. Edward approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Alice se posta devant moi, les mains jointes dans une supplique silencieuse.

-Nessie, je suis désolée de t'avoir menti par omission. Je n'aurais pas dû organiser de fête.

J'hochai prudemment la tête, certaine que ces excuses ne lui servaient que pour réclamer encore plus que ce que je ne tolérais déjà.

-Mais, s'exclama-t-elle, si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé un de tes souvenirs ! Je pense que ma participation à ta « guérison » mérite une récompense. En plus, on ne peut pas renvoyer les cadeaux au magasin, tu pense bien qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais.

-Vous n'avez pas fait de folie, j'espère ? m'enquis-je. Tu sais bien que nous sommes …

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plaît, grommela Jasper.

-Pauvres ? Ruinés ? Miséreux ? Sans le sous ? compléta gaiement Alice. Aucun problème, je filerai à Los Angeles un de ces jours.

Esmée et Carlisle la fusillèrent du regard.

-Ma chérie, il est bon d'apprendre l'humilité une fois dans sa vie, dit Esmée. Et nous ne sommes pas ruinés. Nous avons dépensé quelques milliards de dollars, c'est tout.

-L'humilité ? répéta Alice. Nous sommes des vampires, Esmée, pas des adolescents qui ont encore tout à apprendre.

-On ne dirait pas, marmonna Jacob, qui ne considérait pas l'argent de la même façon que les Cullen.

Si mon père, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett l'incendièrent du regard, Alice ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Elle battit des mains :

-Excellente diversion ton histoire d'argent, Renesmée chérie. Ouvre tes cadeaux maintenant.

Je lançai un regard désespéré au reste de la famille. Je ne voulais pas un remake de ma baby shower. Tous m'abandonnèrent lâchement : Rosalie inspecta ses ongles d'un œil critique, Jacob gazouilla avec Elliot, Emmett souleva Lily dans les airs, mes parents se dévorèrent du regard, Jasper pianota sur son téléphone portable, Esmée contempla innocemment le parquet et Carlisle fit la même chose avec le plafond.

-C'est un ordre, articula Alice.

« _Bande de lâcheurs _» grommelai-je intérieurement.

J'eus l'immense satisfaction de voir tout le monde sursauter. Mon don fonctionnait de mieux en mieux. Lily et Elliot regardèrent autour d'eux, l'air de se demander qui avait parlé.

Trois robes, un Iphone, une berceuse, cinq livres, une journée au spa, des bijoux et un ordinateur plus tard, mon calvaire prenait fin. La plupart de ces cadeaux finiraient sans doute dans le carton « à offrir » qui, déjà bien rempli, trônait dans le grenier du chalet.

Dans l'après-midi, chacun se dispersa dans la villa. Jacob, Elliot et moi restâmes dans le salon en compagnie de Lily qui jouait avec ses poupées.

Je voulais tenter quelque chose avec Elliot. Si je communiquai avec Lily par le biais de mon don, je pourrai sans doute en faire autant avec mon fils. J'espérais avoir un aperçu de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le bébé dormait cela faciliterait sans doute l'expérience.

Je m'assis donc sur le canapé avec lui. Jacob s'assit à côté de nous et prit ma main dans la sienne. Ainsi, je parviendrais aisément à lui retransmettre les pensées d'Elliot. Je pris la menotte de celui-ci dans ma main, me concentrant pour percevoir ses pensées.

Un flux limpide de sensations, de sentiments, d'émotions me traversa avec une facilité déconcertante. J'entraperçus mon visage, puis celui de Jacob, Lily, ma mère, mon père, encore moi, Esmée, Rosalie, Jacob encore, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper...

Cette mer de visages me prouvait qu'Elliot était très attentif aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il y a également quelques objets : son biberon, son hochet, son berceau, son ours en peluche ...

Bientôt, les images ne représentèrent plus des objets ni des visages, mais des situations : Jacob le berçant dans ses bras, moi lui chantant une chanson, Emmett faisant voler Lily dans les airs, mon père jouant du piano, Alice sautillant sur place en battant des mains, Jasper souriant à Rosalie d'un air complice, ma mère le faisant boire au biberon, Esmée et Carlisle s'enlaçant... Il y eut même une brève image d'un Charlie riant de bon cœur avec Billy.

Je lâchai la main de mon fils et caressai tendrement sa joue.

-Merci, Elliot. Tu viens de me montrer ce qui fait ton bonheur et, du même coup, tu nous rappelles ce qui fait le nôtre.


	41. Accepter sa destinée

Chapitre 39

-110 jours

Elliot eut un mois le 19 septembre, soit une semaine après mon anniversaire. A présent, il paraissait avoir deux mois et il était en mesure de soutenir sa tête tout seul. Alice voulu fêter l'événement, mais Jacob allia ses protestations aux miennes. Nous ne tenions pas à ce que notre fils devienne pourri-gâté. Jasper accepta de nous soutenir quand je lui proposais d'oublier le pari qu'il avait perdu (il avait cru dur comme fer que mon bébé était une fille) en échange de ce service. Ma tante menaça Jasper de divorcer, mais comme il se contenta de ricaner, elle fut bien obligée de s'incliner.

Trois jours plus tard, une autre date succéda au un premier mois de notre fils. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement deux mois que nous avions eu un accident par la faute de la vision d'Alice. Ma mémoire digne d'un vampire ne me fit pas défaut, pas plus qu'à Jacob d'ailleurs : nous nous rappelions parfaitement qu'Alice et Jasper nous avaient promis de nous révéler, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille, le contenu de cette vision.

Jake, moi et les Cullen qui n'étaient pas au parfum avions fait auparavant semblant d'occulter cette date ô combien importante, d'une part pour ne pas inquiéter Lily et Elliot, d'autre part pour profiter du bonheur qui allait –sans doute- nous être arraché.

Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle mon père ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque, au matin du 22 septembre, Jacob, Elliot et moi pénétrâmes dans la villa.

Alice et Edward échangèrent un regard éloquent et ma tante, qui détestait être prise de court, marmonna un « foutus gènes lupins » peu amène.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de râler, grommela Jacob, qui comme moi était de mauvaise humeur. Tu as promis, tu devais t'y attendre.

Jasper enlaça calmement sa femme :

-On espérait seulement qu'Elliot vous convaincrait de profiter plus longtemps de votre bonheur.

Ainsi, mes soupçons se confirmaient.

-Nous sommes ses parents, mais je suis aussi l'Alpha de ma meute, répliqua sèchement Jake. J'ai des responsabilités auprès des miens. S'il y a du mouvement chez les Volturi, je veux être tenu au courant.

Je frissonnai, regrettant une fois encore que mes souvenirs m'aient fait défaut. J'avais parfois tendance à occulter son statut d'Alpha parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu exercer ledit statut. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'avait supporté d'être tenu à l'écart uniquement pour nous préserver, Elliot et moi.

Sur ces entrefaites, Rosalie et ma mère, chacune tenant Lily par la main, surgirent dans le salon. Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle les suivaient de près.

Rose, dont la mauvaise humeur égalait celle de Jacob, fusilla du regard Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et mon père, qui aux dernières nouvelles étaient les membres de la famille au courant de la vision.

Les quatre intéressés se regroupèrent devant nous. Personne ne prit la peine de s'asseoir sur le divan parce que nous étions bien trop anxieux pour jouer la mascarade humaine. Je déposai Elliot dans son transat et Lily, contente d'être à sa hauteur, se pencha vers lui. La présence de l'autre étant une bonne distraction, aucun des deux enfants ne ferait attention à notre conversation.

-Lequel d'entre nous commence ? demanda Carlisle en regardant tour à tour Alice, Jasper et Edward.

-Moi, décréta Alice. C'est moi qui ai ces visions et c'est à cause de moi que Renesmée a failli perdre son bébé.

-Vas-y, parle, persiffla Rosalie. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait deux mois qu'on patientait.

Ma tante l'ignora.

-En réalité, j'ai eu deux visions : une située peu après ton arrivée chez nous, Nessie, et une autre le jour de l'accident. Je pense que le plus simple serait de vous les montrer par le biais du don de Nessie, si elle est d'accord. Elle n'a qu'à lire dans mes pensées et vous les rediffuser en même temps. Cela vaudrait tous les discours du monde.

-C'est une bonne idée, acquiesçai-je. Je pense en être capable, surtout si on exclue papa, Jasper et Carlisle.

Je m'avançai vers Alice, qui me tendait la main. Je pris cette dernière et me concentrai, faisant abstraction de notre différence de température corporelle. Je me débrouillai pour faire agir mes deux dons et renvoyer ce que je recevais d'Alice vers Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée et Bella.

Alice ferma les yeux en même temps que moi et nous dévoila ses visions.

Le salon de la villa et ses occupants disparut de nos champs de vision respectifs. Nous fûmes projetés dans la salle du trône des Volturi. Si Aro et Marcus, dont les visages étaient indéchiffrables, étaient assis, Caius, debout devant son siège, était manifestement en pleine crise de rage. Immobiles et silencieux, la quasi-totalité des soldats Volturi –ils étaient une cinquantaine- était massés au pied des marches, flot compact mêlant différentes nuances de gris et de noir. Seul Jane et Félix manquaient à l'appel.

-Elle est partie ! tempêta Caius. Elle s'est enfuie avec l'enfant ! Jamais personne n'a osé … jamais personne ! JAMAIS ! Quel affront ! Il faut… nous devons la rattraper, quoi qu'il en coûte !

J'aperçus Gabriel, perdu dans la foule de ses congénères. Ses traits ne reflétaient nulle émotion, mais lorsque les yeux de Caius se posèrent sur lui, le frère d'Aro sembla plus furieux encore.

-Nous ne le pouvons pas la pourchasser, mon frère, le contredit Marcus. C'est trop risqué. Elle doit avoir rejoint son clan, à présent.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où je l'entendis s'exprimer. Ses prunelles semblaient moins blasées qu'en temps normal

-Marcus a raison, admit Aro en fixant le sol d'un œil contrarié. C'est impossible.

Caius feula insolemment contre lui, ce qu'il ne se serait sans doute pas permis en temps normal. Un instant plus tard, il gronda sourdement, mais pas contre Aro cette fois-ci. Nous eûmes la raison de son nouveau courroux lorsque Jane et Félix pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Maître, il y a… enfin… lâcha Jane, manifestement affolée, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Je palpai presque l'étonnement de ma famille, aussi étonnée que moi de voir la sorcière des Volturi si peu sûre d'elle.

Aro lui tendit calmement la main après quelques enjambées rapides vers lui, elle la prit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chef des Volturi lâcha la main de Jane. Son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité s'était fissuré, laissant place à un air épouvanté.

-Hé bien, mon frère ? cracha Caius, qui semblait ne pas apprécier d'être tenu à l'écart.

Aro se reconstruit un visage qui, à défaut d'être indifférent, était dangereusement calme.

-Il semble que les Cullen aient décidé de dépasser les bornes que nous avons instaurées. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et le… chien de compagnie de cette chère Renesmée, qui est finalement vivant, ont rendu une visite inopinée à Félix et Jane. Ils voulaient savoir où se trouvait Renesmée. En partant, Rosalie Cullen s'est volontairement exposée au soleil du haut de nos remparts. Je vous laisse imaginer le spectacle qui a suivit. Toute la ville est en ébullition.

Après un bref silence, les soldats Volturi laissèrent bruyamment éclater leur indignation, comme Caius un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste :

-C'est un affront de trop ! cria-t-il. D'abord Renesmée, ensuite Rosalie ! Les Cullen attentent à présent à notre sécurité ! Nous devons les anéantir, les annihiler, les dépecer, les étêter, les réduire à néant ! Les Cullen et leurs loups nous font ombre depuis trop longtemps. Nous aurions dû les décimer sept ans plus tôt au lieu de rester terrés ici ! A quoi bon être les rois si la moitié de nos sujets font allégeance à un autre clan ? Nous devons risquer notre vie pour éliminer cette menace ! Tant pis si nous ne dénichons nul prétexte valable pour les affronter. Quand nous aurons décimé les Cullen, plus personne ne contestera notre suprématie, comme c'était le cas avant leur existence. Nous devons être vengés par le feu et le sang !

Les Volturi approuvèrent immédiatement ses paroles, comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire avec Aro. Celui-ci paraissait déconfit par la toute nouvelle capacité de son frère à galvaniser les troupes. Caius profita aussitôt du soutien des gardes et s'adressa sèchement à Aro :

-Tu n'es pas en mesure d'empêcher le combat qui se profile… mon frère.

Le « mon frère » sonna comme une insulte.

-J'en suis conscient, admit posément Aro. Cependant, les Cullen ont une puissance indéniable, bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'avouer. Nous devons nous assurer de leur défaite.

-A quoi donc penses-tu ? demanda précipitamment Caius, apparemment ravi d'obtenir le soutien de tout le monde.

-Accorde-moi six mois, réclama l'autre. Nous enverrons des émissaires vers tous les clans de vampires du monde. Ils n'auront que deux options : combattre à nos côtés ou mourir.

Caius médita durant de nombreuses secondes. A aucun instant je ne doutais de sa réponse, cependant.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, articula-t-il.

J'eus l'impression qu'il émettait une sentence à mort. C'en était une, d'ailleurs.

Alice relâcha brutalement ma main et, sous le choc, il me fallu quelques secondes pour me réhabituer à mon nouvel environnement. Lily et Elliot, inquiets, avaient les yeux levés vers nous. Rosalie s'empressa de les rassurer par de tendres paroles.

Le silence de mort qui s'ensuivit fut brisé par la voix tempétueuse de Jacob :

-Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous ayez caché ça ! Six mois ! Il nous reste six mois avant de… Et d'abord, de quand date ta vision, Alice ?

-Deux mois et quelques jours, répliqua-t-elle posément. Ca n'aurait servi à rien de vous inquiéter avant. Nous avons largement le temps de nous organiser.

-C'est encore à prouver ! gronda-t-il.

-Nous sommes donc condamnés, souffla tristement ma mère.

-On était déjà condamnés la dernière fois et on s'en est bien sortis, rétorqua Emmett en faisant rouler ses muscles.

-Emmett a raison, appuya Jasper. Ne partons pas défaitistes.

-Jasper, demandai-je, ce que nous venons de voir n'était pas une sorte… d'abdication de la part d'Aro ?

L'air impressionné, il acquiesça.

-C'en était une. Il n'a pas remis Caius à sa place et c'est celui-ci qui a décidé de la marche à suivre. Les Volturi viennent de changer de chef. C'est du jamais vu.

Comme les autres membres de la famille semblaient perplexes, il développa :

-Chez les loups-garous ou même chez les vampires, lorsque le pouvoir change de main, cela passe obligatoirement par un combat à mort. Mais les Volturi sont les vampires les plus civilisés que nous puissions trouver et Aro est loin d'être un imbécile. Il a vu comme nous que son clan suivrait Caius. Il va le laisser mener les Volturi au combat et il avisera ensuite, j'imagine. Tout dépendra de la nature des survivants.

Rose, partisane du calme avant la tempête, articula d'une voix claire :

-Oh, c'est génial. Les Volturi changent de chef et persécutent tous les clans de vampires afin de mieux nous anéantir.

-La faute à qui, hein ? s'énerva Jacob. Qui a mis le feu aux poudres, à ton avis ? Pour quelle raison Caius s'est-il mis encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

-Tu es mal placé pour la juger, la défendit Emmett. Je me rappelle que tu avais la bouche ouverte d'admiration quand Rosalie s'est exposée au soleil.

-C'était irréfléchi, admit Rose. Mais amplement mérité.

-Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser ce qui s'est passé, s'interposa Jasper. Caius aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour fomenter cette guerre, de toute façon.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? questionna Esmée, perdue, sans regarder personne en particulier.

Comme nous tous, elle se contenait pour ne pas éclater.

-On ne dramatise pas la situation, on regarde ma seconde vision et on avise ensuite, répliqua Alice d'un ton sans appel.

Elle reprit ma main d'autorité, et nous plongeâmes brusquement dans les méandres de son étrange pouvoir. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une forêt claire dont les arbres semblaient décharnés.

« _C'est en France, non loin des Alpes._ » pensa Alice en transmettant l'information à tout le monde.

Durant une brève seconde, il ne se passa strictement rien. Mon anxiété en profita pour grimper d'un cran.

Soudain, Félix, Démétri, Chelsea et Afton surgirent d'entre les arbres. Ils couraient à leur vitesse maximale, évitant les arbres avec adresse. Félix soulevait des nuages de feuilles alors que Chelsea se contentait de les survoler avec grâce. Démétri, qui était sans conteste le plus rapide, se porta à la hauteur de ses trois compagnons.

-Ils ne sont plus très loin, maintenant, dit-il sans ralentir.

Son excitation se percevait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je savais qu'il était le meilleur et le plus dangereux traqueur qui fut. Mais que traquait-il, justement ?

Il bifurqua légèrement sur la droite et les trois autres le suivirent avec quelques mètres de retard. Bientôt, nous perçûmes comme si nous étions sur place le bruit d'une course rapide, qui n'était pas celle des quatre Volturi. Ces derniers se déplièrent en éventail : Chelsea et Afton au centre, Démétri et Félix aux extrémités.

Soudain, Démétri réalisa un bond phénoménal long de plusieurs mètres. Sitôt son atterrissage parfait exécuté, il fit volte-face, et nous vîmes au-dessus de quoi il avait sauté. Le quoi se révéla être un qui. Deux vampires, un mâle et une femelle, se tenaient en position défensive et montraient les dents. Ils possédaient tous deux des cheveux châtain, mais ceux du mâle bouclaient alors que ceux de la femelle étaient longs et raides. Leurs prunelles étaient, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, d'un rouge très foncé.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda nerveusement la femelle.

-Toujours aussi méfiante, chère Isabelle, lâcha Félix d'un ton goguenard.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons pour l'être, siffla-t-elle sèchement.

Manifestement, les vampires français n'appréciaient guère leurs plus proches voisins.

-Ma compagne vous a demandé quel était le but de votre visite, je crois, fit posément remarquer le vampire mâle.

-Et Georges... Toujours aussi placide, continua Félix, qui semblait bien s'amuser.

-Cesse de jouer avec eux, le sermonna Chelsea. (Elle s'adressa ensuite aux deux vampires) Les Volturi réclament votre aide afin de mener à bien une mission d'une importance capitale.

-Votre démarche et inutile, répliqua précipitamment Isabelle. Nous tenons à rester indépendants. Nous ne souhaitons pas faire partie d'un clan, même pour une courte durée. Votre mission ne nous concerne absolument pas. Rentrez chez vous, nous ne nous joindrons pas à vous.

Chelsea la fixa froidement tout en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index.

-Ecoutez ce que nous avons à vous dire, et répondez _ensuite_. Les Volturi ont décidé de neutraliser définitivement le clan Cullen et leur meute de loups-garous, dont la réputation les a sans doute précédés.

-En effet, répondit prudemment Georges, nous avons entendu parler de ces étranges vampires végétariens et de leurs ... chiens.

-Les Cullen comme les loups sont une aberration dans le monde du surnaturel, vous le reconnaissez vous même, poursuivit Chelsea. Un des membres du clan Cullen s'est même exposé au soleil devant des humains, dévoilant ainsi sa vraie nature. C'est ce même clan qui possédait une humaine domestique auparavant. Quant aux chiens, ils deviennent de plus en plus nombreux au fil des ans, et de plus en plus fidèles à ces vampires. Ils doivent tous être éradiqués, même si pour cela nous devons organiser une guerre mondiale dans l'univers des immortels.

-Quelle est votre décision ? Demanda Démétri avec impatience.

-Nous reconnaissons que ce clan peut s'avérer très atypique, et même dangereux, renifla Isabelle, mais ça ne nous concerne toujours pas.

-Ma compagne a raison, appuya Georges. Nous ne participerons pas à l'assassinat du clan d'Olympic. Nous n'avons jamais souhaité nous joindre aux Volturi. Vous êtes déjà un clan très puissant. Notre liberté nous est précieuse.

A ces paroles, seul Félix parut jubiler.

-Voyez-vous, cela risque de poser un petit problème, rétorqua-t-il. Les Cullen sont nombreux et puissants. Pour les vaincre, c'est une guerre mondiale que nous organisons. Ce qui signifie que personne n'est mis à part parmi les vampires.

-Vous allez pourtant devoir vous passez de nous, cracha Isabelle d'un ton sans appel.

-Si nous devons nous passer de vous, nous considérerons que vous êtes passés à l'ennemi, les menaça Démétri. Tout le monde doit choisir un camp.

-Alors je choisis celui de ceux qui n'ont pas essayé de m'embrigader ! S'écria imprudemment son interlocutrice.

-Ce sont là vos dernières paroles ? S'enquit Chelsea.

-Oui, confirma Georges.

-Très bien. Félix, Afton, Démétri, allez-y.

Alertés, le couple de vampire se jeta un coup d'œil affolé et fit mine de détaler. Ils furent aussitôt rattrapés.

Chelsea s'assit gracieusement sur un rocher et regarda, tout comme nous fûmes forcés de regarder un vampire enthousiaste et deux autres blasés étêter un malheureux couple de leurs congénères qui n'avait rien demandé.

Lorsqu'Alice lâcha de nouveau ma main, je découvris que les masques horrifiés sur les visages de ma famille étaient identiques au mien.

-C'est horrible, gémit ma mère, choquée. Ils n'étaient pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

-Quand je pense qu'ils sont morts à cause de nous… se désespéra Esmée.

-Ils sont morts par la faute des Volturi, répliqua Jacob. Au moins, ils ne les ont pas rejoints.

-J'aurais préféré qu'ils le fassent, soufflai-je. Ca aurait enlevé un poids à ma conscience.

-D'autres se rallieront aux Volturi, prononça Jasper avec certitude. Ce clan-ci, le plus proche géographiquement des Volturi, était sans doute le premier qu'ils visitaient. Mais bientôt, les rumeurs les précéderont. Je pense que la plupart des vampires prendront leur décision avant l'arrivée des émissaires. Soit ils s'enfuiront, soit ils les rejoindront. Une chose est sûre, en tout cas : les Volturi ne persécuteront pas les clans d'Amérique du Nord, qui sont bien trop proches de nous. Les nomades et les Denali sont tranquilles.

-Mais pas les autres ! s'écria ma mère. Oh mon dieu, les Irlandais et les Egyptiens ne sont pas en sécurité, pas plus que les nomades Européens et les Roumains.

Si j'ignorais de qui elle parlait précisément, je me doutais qu'elle se référait aux clans qui nous avaient soutenus huit ans plus tôt, durant notre face à face avec les Volturi.

-Nous devons les prévenir, m'exclamai-je, affolée.

-C'est fait, me coupa Edward. Du moins pour ceux qui ont des portables. (J'ouvris la bouche, il leva la main pour m'arrêter.) Hors de question de leur rendre visite, les Volturi n'attendent que ça. Ils savent que s'ils prennent l'un d'entre nous en otage, la guerre est gagnée.

-On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! lâchai-je, désespérée.

-La situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle en a l'air, intervint Carlisle. Les Egyptiens descendent vers le sud pour prévenir les clans Africains. Il y en a peu, à cause du soleil, et ils sont difficiles à trouver, mais Benjamin tient à le faire. Quant aux Irlandais, ils remontent vers l'Europe du Nord afin de rallier les nomades et les quelques autres à notre cause. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

Je croisai les bras dans un geste inconscient de protection. Tout allait trop vite. Je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de l'idée que des centaines de vampires allaient courir à leur perte tant à cause de nous que des Volturi.

Je croisai le regard de Jacob, puis celui d'Elliot, qui depuis son transat nous observait attentivement. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je pensais au sort des autres pour ne pas penser à celui des miens, mais plus que tout je me sentais incapable de perdre mon mari ou mon fils.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? demandai-je.

Carlisle allait répondre mais Elliot se mit soudainement à pleurer. Jacob se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il allait le soulever lorsqu'il le relâcha brusquement, ahuri.

-Nessie... Lâcha-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

-Quoi ? demandai-je brutalement, contaminée par son inquiétude.

-Elliot est plus chaud que moi.

**Chelsea ne participe pas à la boucherie parce qu'elle est plus haut placée que les trois autres. **

**Je sais, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme prénoms pour les vampires français, mais c'est toujours mieux que Gertrude et Alceste ^^**


	42. Vivre le moment présent

Chapitre 40

-110 jours

Assise sur une chaise devant le cabinet de Carlisle, j'étais méthodiquement occupé à faire craquer mes phalanges. Lorsque je me lassais de ce petit manège, je commençai à me ronger les ongles. A mes côtés, Jacob passait et repassait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Une heure auparavant, Carlisle avait emporté notre fils dans son cabinet et nous avait claqué la porte au nez sans aucune explication. Jake avait manqué faire un malheur.

J'avais deux hypothèses quant à ce qui avait pu arriver à mon bébé : soit il avait attrapé une maladie infantile du genre rougeole ou varicelle, soit ses gènes loup-garou et vampire s'affrontaient -le plus probable. Et s'il se transformait en louveteau ? Cette idée me rendait folle. Les loups de la meute de Jake se transformaient de plus en plus tôt, le record était -pour l'instant- de douze ans.

Mais si Jacob et moi étions génétiquement incompatibles, à quoi donc rimait notre imprégnation ? Je détestais remettre en question les liens qui nous unissaient, mais j'y étais forcée, au vu de ce qui arrivait à Elliot.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Les malheurs semblaient s'enchaîner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les Volturi voulaient nous tuer et Elliot était malade. Le monde ne tournait plus rond…

Carlisle ouvrit la porte de son cabinet, me tirant de mes douloureuses supputations. Tant Jacob que moi bondîmes sur nos pieds d'une façon qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances.

Mon père et Jasper apparurent sur le palier au même moment.

-Tu nous as appelés ? Demanda Edward à Carlisle.

Mon grand-père hocha la tête.

-J'ai besoin de vous. Entrez.

Mon oncle et mon père obtempèrent aussitôt, sans un regard pour nous. Edward se contenta de passer une main rassurante sur mon bras et Jasper nous envoya une vague de sérénité.

Malgré cela, je crus que Jacob allait se liquéfier de rage quand la porte se referma derrière eux.

-Non mais tu as vu comment ils nous ont ignorés ? S'énerva-t-il. C'est nous, les parents d'Elliot, quand même ! Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'Edward et Jasper ? Ils n'ont même pas fait médecine !

-Carlisle sait ce qu'il fait, tempérai-je.

La présence de mon oncle et de mon père me laissait soupçonner un problème d'ordre psychologique. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais en être rassurée.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Carlisle rouvrit de nouveau sa porte :

-Vous pouvez entrer. Elliot va bien.

Il s'effaça pour nous laisser passer et nous nous précipitâmes dans la pièce.

Mon père tenait notre fils dans ses bras, manifestement occupé à gagater. Elliot émit un gargouillement enjoué en nous voyant et tendit ses menottes vers moi. Je le pris dans mes bras, constatant au passage qu'il était tout de même un peu somnolent.

-Tu m'as fait peur, mon chéri ! M'exclamai-je en le serrant contre moi.

Jacob passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes, hésitant à le toucher pour ne pas augmenter de nouveau sa température.

-Ne refais jamais ça ! le gronda-t-il avec tendresse et indulgence.

Je serrai la main d'Elliot dans la mienne pour déterminer sa chaleur corporelle. Il était évident qu'elle était revenue à la normale, c'est-à-dire à la température d'un humain normal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? demanda Jacob à Carlisle.

Ce ne fut pas le médecin qui répondit, mais Jasper :

-Rien. Vous l'avez stressé, c'est tout.

-Pardon ? articulai-je, interdite.

-Un accès de fièvre n'a rien à voir avec le stress, dit Jake.

-Malheureusement, si, dans le cas de votre fils, répliqua mon oncle.

Je croisai les yeux bruns de Jacob, y trouvait un étonnement identique au mien. Carlisle se chargea de nous expliquer la suite :

-Elliot ne peut pas tomber malade. Son système immunitaire est trop bien équipé pour cela, à l'instar des vôtres. Mais c'est un bébé très attentif au monde qui l'entoure, trait de caractère qui est accentué par ses capacités surnaturelles. Quand vous n'allez pas bien, il le ressent immédiatement. Et, comme tous les bébés, il calque son comportement sur le vôtre. Si vous êtes inquiets, il est inquiet.

Je me sentis aussitôt coupable.

-On aurait dû s'en douter, marmonnai-je. Mais ça explique ses pleurs, pas la fièvre.

-C'est une réaction de son corps pour vous dire de faire attention à lui, en quelque sorte. Même les bébés humains en sont capables. C'est d'ailleurs plus une particularité humaine qu'immortelle, je dirais. Si son mental ne va pas bien, son physique suit le mouvement.

J'ignorais comment prendre la nouvelle.

-Est-ce que ça peut devenir grave si on ne le calme pas ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit prudemment Carlisle, mais c'est trop tôt pour l'affirmer.

-Comment l'avez-vous soigné... je veux dire, calmé ?

Mon grand-père décocha un coup d'œil à ses fils.

-Edward a diagnostiqué qu'il avait été contaminé par votre inquiétude.

-Vos visages pâles comme la mort tournoyaient dans sa tête, expliqua mon père.

-Et Jasper a réussi à le calmer grâce à son don, poursuivit Carlisle.

-J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais j'y suis parvenu, rit l'intéressé.

Mon grand-père, mon oncle et mon père agissaient comme si la situation avait été normale. Rien n'étonnait Carlisle, qui avait l'esprit très ouvert, et Jasper et Edward considéraient leurs dons comme des évidences tant ils y étaient habitués.

Ce n'était pas mon cas, cependant, et je frissonnai à l'idée qu'Elliot fasse toujours les frais de nos sautes d'humeur. Jacob non plus ne paraissait pas vraiment ravi.

-Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien, dit Edward en nous souriant avec indulgence. Votre fils est solide.

Elliot lui rendit inconsciemment son sourire. Jasper profita du fait que notre fils accapare notre attention pour nous envoyer une vague de calme et de bonne humeur. Ca ne fonctionna pas, cependant. Jake attrapa ma main et, grâce à ce simple contact, je pus prendre la mesure de son angoisse. Nous avions droit à une double frayeur, aujourd'hui…

Tous les cinq, nous restâmes quelques minutes immobiles dans un silence très gênant. Pris de vitesse par les événements, nous ne savions que faire. Carlisle finit par ordonner :

-Descendons au salon. Nous avons encore de nombreux points à discuter.

Nous acquiesçâmes platement et obtempérâmes.

Dans le salon, le reste de la famille était figé par l'inquiétude, inquiétude tant provoquée par les Volturi que par Elliot. Rosalie, protectrice, serrait Lily contre elle. Ma mère se précipita vers nous et dévisagea notre fils.

-Elliot va bien, la rassura Jacob. Carlisle dit que notre inquiétude l'a contaminé et que son corps a suivi le mouvement, mais Jasper a réussi à le calmer.

Ce bref résumé de la situation contenta tout le monde. Du moment qu'Elliot allait bien, ils ne se posaient pas de questions. A vrai dire, nous avions tous d'autres soucis en tête.

-Je répète la question que Nessie a posé un peu plus tôt, alors, soupira ma mère. Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?

Mon père lui prit les mains et lui parla comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ce qu'ils avaient souvent l'habitude de faire.

-Les Volturi arrivent le 10 janvier, selon Alice. Certains clans sont déjà prévenus du combat à venir, d'autre non. Nous aurons sans doute beaucoup plus d'alliés que la dernière fois à cause du comportement honteux des Volturi. Rien n'est perdu. Mais si nous voulons que notre coalition soit solide, nous devons retourner à Forks. Inutile d'obliger les loups à quitter leurs familles pour nous rejoindre. De plus, tout le monde nous connaît comme étant le clan de la péninsule d'Olympic. C'est là que nos alliés comme nos ennemis iront nous chercher en premier.

-Nous rentrons chez nous, alors ? demanda Jacob avec excitation.

La perspective de retrouver les siens paraissait le réjouir et le rassurer à la fois.

-Oui, confirma Carlisle. Nous rentrons.

-J'ai une question, fit Rose avec aigreur. Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps pour nous prévenir ? Je sais que c'était pour Nessie et son bébé et blablabla, mais n'aurions-nous pas étés beaucoup plus efficaces si nous étions revenus plus tôt à Forks ? Nous avons tant de choses à faire : avertir les loups, s'entrainer au combat, aller chercher les clans qui ne possédent pas de portable, comme les Amazones ... Des gens risquent de mourir parce que vous avez gardé ces informations pour nous, comme la dernière fois !

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle et Jacob également, une fois n'est pas coutume, au vu du regard approbateur qu'il lui lança.

-Nous avons prévenu les gens qui devaient l'être, répliqua Alice. J'entends par là les Européens, ceux dont la survie en dépend. C'est vrai, les Amazones et les Quileute ne sont pas encore au courant de la menace qui pèse sur eux, mais au moins ils vivront moins longtemps dans l'angoisse. Dès que nous arriverons à Forks, nous devront rapatrier nos alliés vampires. Ca risque de devenir invivable, avec tous ces loups-garous et ces vampires forcés de cohabiter. Inutile de presser les choses.

-Alice, fit Rose, au bord de l'hystérie, je comprends ton point de vue mais il y a quelque chose que tu oublie de préciser : nous allons mourir ! Quand tant de gens sont en danger de mort, la moindre des choses est de les prévenir !

Jacob appuya la tirade de ma tante d'un regard noir dirigé vers Alice. Cette dernière eut le bon goût de paraître déstabilisée.

-Je suis désolée. Sur le moment, nous avons seulement pensé à Nessie et au reste de la famille. C'était une erreur.

Satisfaite, Rose hocha la tête. Il était rarissime qu'Alice avoue ses erreurs.

-Bon, ça suffit, s'interposa Jasper. Ce que nous allons faire compte plus que ce que nous aurions dû faire.

-Quand partons-nous ? soupira ma mère.

-Le plus tôt possible, répliqua Carlisle. Je pense qu'une semaine suffira pour préparer notre départ.

Comme Elliot commençait à bailler, mon grand-père nous congédia gentiment mais fermement. Jacob, notre fils et moi nous retrouvâmes bêtement sur le pas de la porte.

-Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'Elliot réagit en fonction de nos humeurs, ils vont nous cacher deux fois plus de choses, grimaça Jacob, contrarié.

-Le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut même pas protester, renchéris-je.

Nous soupirâmes de concert, avant de nous rappeler à temps qu'il fallait éviter d'inquiéter Elliot.

-J'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes. Vous montez sur mon dos ? proposa Jake.

J'acquiesçai. Maintenant que notre fils avait grandi, il pouvait se permettre d'emprunter des moyens de transport moins conventionnels, à condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le tenir. Jacob se transforma et je sautai agilement sur son dos. J'installai Elliot devant moi et l'enlaçai du bras gauche, tandis que mon autre bras agrippait les poils roux du loup.

Ce dernier adopta un trot mesuré. Elliot levait les mains pour tenter d'attraper les feuillages qui passaient à sa portée, mais même cette vision ne parvint pas à me dérider. Je profitai de notre position pour débuter une conversation mentale avec Jacob en prenant bien soin d'exclure Elliot.

« _J'ai peur, Jake,_ avouai-je. _J'ai peur pour toi, pour Elliot, pour Lily, pour toute la famille. Je refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute._

Le gigantesque loup se stoppa brusquement et émit un grondement sourd.

« _Arrête de toujours t'accuser de tous les maux de la terre ! Les Volturi en avaient après ta famille bien avant ta naissance ! Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, ok ? _»

Je m'étais sans doute mal exprimée. Je considérais les Volturi comme les seuls coupables, mais j'étais tout de même la raison de leur colère. Responsable mais non-coupable, en quelque sorte.

Pour toute réponse, Jacob grommela intérieurement. Je changeai de sujet, optant pour un débat moins sensible :

« _Au fait, où allons-nous habiter quand nous serons à Forks ? Les Cullen ont une villa là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? _»

« _Oui. J'imagine qu'ils aimeraient bien qu'on vive avec eux. Par «on», j'entends toi et Elliot, pas le morceau rajouté. _»

Sachant qu'il disait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'émis un petit rire.

Cependant, vivre dans la même maison que ma famille ne me disait rien, d'une part pour le manque d'intimité, d'autre part à cause des vampires qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver en masse. Pas question de laisser Elliot ou Jacob les côtoyer ; ça virerait au massacre.

« _Nous pouvons aussi trouver une maison à la Push, répliquai-je. Je sais que tu aimes être avec tes frères de meute et ton père. _»

« _Les Cullen n'ont pas le droit d'aller là-bas_ » me rappela Jacob.

Je jurai intérieurement.

« _Tels que je les connais, ça va virer à la guerre loup vs Cullen pour nous forcer à habiter chez eux. Ils peuvent être vraiment collants, parfois. _»

« _Nous n'en arriveront pas jusque là, _me consola Jacob_. Bella et Edward nous prêterons volontiers leur cottage. On peut aussi habiter à Forks, près de chez Charlie. »_

Il y avait trop d'humains dans la ville à mon goût.

« _Tu sais quoi ?_ Lançai-je en feignant l'insouciance. _Demandons á Esmée de nous bâtir une réplique de notre chalet en plein sur la frontière de vos territoires. Après tout, nous vivrons là-bas environ quatre mois. Je sais que grand-mère sera ravie de s'occuper ainsi. De cette manière, nous serons à égale distance de nos deux familles. »_

« _C'est une bonne idée »_ fit Jacob, affichant cette fois-ci une joie non feinte.

Il accéléra le rythme, sans doute autant pour se griser de la vitesse que pour me distraire de mes idées noires.

« _Nessie ?_ » demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

« _Oui ?_ »

« _On va s'en sortir, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il nous reste un peu moins de quatre mois pour trouver tout un tas de solutions. On se débrouillera pour mettre Elliot en sécurité. Il ne lui arrivera rien. _»

Jacob avait beau avoir toujours été plus optimiste que moi, j'étais sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Comme l'avait dit Jasper, nous n'arriverions à rien si nous partions défaitistes. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Les Volturi n'auraient pas raison de nous.

« _Bravo, Nessie,_ rit Jacob. _Apparemment tu as arrêté de voir toujours le verre à moitié vide._ »

« _Ce n'était pas ma faute,_ répliquai-je. _Après tout, j'ai bien été élevée par Edward Cullen, le roi des pessimistes, et par Bella Cullen, la reine des calamités. _»

« _Renesmée, il ne faut pas médire dans le dos de tes parents, surtout quand l'un d'entre eux lit dans les pensées à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde_ » se moqua-t-il.

« _Je suis bonne pour me faire réprimander dès demain, alors._ »

Jacob avait réussi à alléger suffisamment l'atmosphère pour que nous puissions rire sans nous forcer. C'était l'une des –très- nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard –il avait fait un long détour- il nous déposa devant le chalet. Je montai à l'étage, déposai Elliot dans son berceau et balançai un short à Jake à travers la fenêtre.

Après l'avoir enfilé, il me rejoignit dans la chambre de notre fils et nous le regardâmes dormir, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire.

-Je t'aime, Jacob, chuchotai-je.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec autant de tendresse que de passion. Je m'abandonnai à l'instant présent et m'interdis de penser à ce qui se passerait demain.

Si nous voulions survivre, c'était ce que nous allions devoir faire dorénavant.

**J'ai (encore) changé mes titres de chapitres. Ils sont moins originaux mais plus parlants, je trouve.**


	43. Partir sans se retourner

Chapitre 41

-103 jours

Nous partîmes à Forks une semaine après l'annonce de la vision d'Alice. L'organisation sans faille des Cullen m'impressionna. Ils firent rapatrier nos voitures dans leur villa avant notre arrivée par une entreprise de déménagement. Chaque membre ne ma famille, excepté Alice, n'emporta qu'une seule valise essentiellement constituée de biens sentimentaux. Le mobilier de la villa canadienne était reproduit à l'identique dans celle de Forks : même piano pour mon père, même bibliothèque –et mêmes livres- pour ma mère, même bureau pour Carlisle, mêmes lits pour Rosalie et Emmett, même dressing pour Alice, bien que certains de ses vêtements soient des pièces uniques...

Ils se débrouillèrent pour faire privatiser l'ensemble de la première classe de notre avion. Je jugeais cette méthode un peu excessive, mais je décidais de me taire, contrairement à Jacob qui ne se gêna pas pour leur demander pourquoi ils ne voyageaient pas en jet privé tant qu'ils y étaient.

Lorsque nos taxis nous déposèrent à l'aéroport, les humains qui constituaient le personnel de l'enregistrement des bagages ouvrirent de grands yeux. En effet, nous formions un bien étrange tableau : quatre jeunes couples avec deux enfants en bas âge entourés par une montagne de bagages (nous possédions onze valises, c'est-à-dire une pour chacun, plus les sept qu'Alice avait à elle seule). Carlisle et Esmée payèrent sans sourciller le supplément bagage.

Nous eûmes l'immense privilège (et l'immense gêne, pour moi), de ne pas faire la queue à l'embarquement de l'avion et de monter les premiers à l'intérieur. Emmett et Rose se disputèrent pour savoir lequel d'entre eux pourrait s'asseoir à côté du hublot, ce que je jugeais parfaitement ridicule dans la mesure où ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le mal de l'air et où il y avait trois fois plus de sièges avec hublot que de passagers. Finalement, Lily ne leur laissa pas le choix et s'installa elle-même à la place qu'ils convoitaient.

Durant le vol, Elliot, qui alternait mes genoux et ceux de Jacob, subjugua totalement les hôtesses de l'air. Elles ne cessèrent de graviter autour de nous, ce qui s'avéra rapidement agaçant. Elles roucoulèrent qu'il était un adorable bébé et qu'il nous ressemblait beaucoup, à Jacob et moi.

Lily n'était pas en reste. Jalouse de l'attention dont Elliot était l'objet, elle activa son don d'attraction. A mon grand soulagement, hôtesses et steward migrèrent aussitôt vers la partie de l'avion où elle était installée. Les « Quelle mignonne petite fille ! C'est le portrait craché de sa maman ! » remplacèrent les « Comment s'appelle cet adorable petit garçon ? Il a vos yeux, Mademoiselle ! ».

Les réactions que mon fils et Lily suscitaient chez les autres n'étant pas nouvelles, je mis bien vite leurs piaillements en sourdine. J'en profitai pour me demander ce qu'il en serait dans quelques années, quand Elliot aurait un peu grandi. Je savais d'expérience que tenir un bébé sur mes genoux me vieillissait de quelques années. Pour l'instant, notre ressemblance indéniable avec lui nous conférait immédiatement le statut de parents, mais en serait-il de même plus tard ? J'étais certaine que je me sentirais vexée si on me prenait pour sa grande sœur ou pour sa baby-sitter.

Mais peu importait, j'avais d'autres inquiétudes en tête pour le moment. Aujourd'hui, ce genre de préoccupation me paraissait aussi inutile que superficielle. Après tout, qu'avais-je à faire du regard des autres ?

Notre avion se posa sur le tarmac de Seattle en début d'après-midi. Nous récupérâmes avec difficulté nos dix-huit valises, puis nous partîmes. Nous nous répartîmes dans trois taxis.

Carlisle et Esmée étant montés avec nous, j'en profitais pour demander à ma grand-mère si cela la gênait de reproduire notre chalet canadien à Forks. Elle m'assura que non et trouva l'idée de nous installer en travers de la frontière séparant les vampires et les loups « merveilleuse et illustratrice de l'harmonie dans votre couple et entre nos deux clans ».

Seul Carlisle émit une réserve :

-Ne devrions-nous pas demander la permission aux Quileute avant, Jacob ?

L'intéressé balaya sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

-Je nous la donne, cette permission. Nous avons d'autres soucis en tête pour le moment.

Satisfait, Carlisle n'émit aucune objection.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à habiter au cottage d'Edward et Bella, je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis de vous le prêter.

Nous n'avions sans doute pas la même définition du mot « ravi ». Mon père, qui donnait toujours dans l'extrême, rechignait à chaque fois que nous nous émancipions par rapport à lui. C'était ridicule, mais une –petite- part de moi le comprenait, au vu de l'amour que je ressentais pour Elliot.

Deux heures plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans Forks. Je fus aussitôt le nez collé à la vitre.

C'était, au premier regard, une ville sans aucun charme. Elle était verte, morne et humide. Elle paraissait assez étalée géographiquement, bien que peu peuplée, comme l'indiquait le panneau nous souhaitant la bienvenue. Le temps était à la pluie, comme de bien entendu : les toits des maisons dégoulinaient d'eau qui s'acheminait ensuite vers les caniveaux.

-Hum, commenta Jacob, qui décryptait mes réactions. J'imagine que tu t'attendais à mieux.

J'haussai les épaules, continuai à examiner la bourgade. Oui, Forks était dénuée de charme, mais plus je la regardais, plus une sensation d'appartenance remontait du fin fond de mes entrailles. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je tombais amoureuse de ma ville natale. Les arbres de la forêt environnante, épais et touffus, me parurent soudain incroyablement séduisants. Je fus très émue lorsque nous passâmes devant des lieux aussi anodins que la pharmacie, le lycée, le supermarché ou la maison de Charlie.

Nous parvînmes enfin à la villa du clan Cullen. Habituée depuis quelques mois aux goûts de ma famille, je ne fus guère étonnée par l'immense et claire habitation aux baies vitrées.

Lorsqu'Alice réclama quelqu'un pour l'aider à décharger ses bagages et à remplir son dressing, nous nous éclipsâmes lâchement en direction du cottage. Ce dernier était aussi petit que séduisant, au point qu'il me plut presque autant que notre chalet canadien. Après nous être rapidement installés, nous empruntâmes ma Porche bleue, qui était arrivée quelques jours avant nous, pour nous rendre à la Push, histoire de me re-présenter et de présenter Elliot à la famille de Jacob.

La réserve indienne formait un contraste saisissant par rapport aux endroits où vivait ma famille. La Push était parsemée de petites et modestes maisons de bois, presque des cabanes, ce qui me donna à penser que tous ses habitants, même les humains pur souche, préféraient passer leur temps libre à l'extérieur. Manifestement, ils n'apportaient pas la même considération aux biens immobiliers que ma famille. Pourtant, une étrange harmonie entre la forêt et les maisonnettes peintes en ocre, rouge ou vert ressortait de ce tableau.

Nous nous garâmes devant la maison rouge de Billy, et je regrettais subitement de posséder une voiture aussi voyante. A peine Jacob et moi étions-nous sortis de la voiture qu'une foule de personnes sortit de la maison de mon beau-père. Il y avait là Billy et Charlie, bien sûr, ainsi que deux couples aux traits Amérindiens. La première femme portait un bébé un peu plus âgé qu'Elliot dans ses bras.

La seconde jeune fille, qui possédait des yeux et des cheveux noirs de jais, se jeta dans les bras de mon mari.

-Jake !

-Salut, Rachel, rit-il en l'étreignant.

Elle recula un peu pour l'examiner.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, avec cette histoire de coma et de vampires. J'ignorais si je te reverrais un jour.

Elle frissonna, et l'indien à côté d'elle l'enlaça, protecteur.

-C'est du passé, maintenant, fit Jacob avec décontraction, sans doute pour la rassurer. Félicitation pour ta grossesse au fait, tu vas être une super maman. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Paul en train de pouponner, mais bon.

-La ferme, souffla l'intéressé.

-Je suis content de te revoir, Paul, ironisa Jake.

-Je vais faire semblant que ce soit réciproque, grommela l'autre en souriant toutefois, ce qui atténuait la méchanceté de ses paroles.

Ils s'étreignirent virilement.

La sœur de Jacob se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Oh, Nessie, tu es de plus en plus belle ! Ca fait longtemps, nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis votre mariage !

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, Rachel, me bornai-je à lui répondre.

-Alors, c'était comment ce petit séjour chez les sangsues ? me demanda Paul.

Jacob et Rachel lui lancèrent des regards noirs qu'il ignora ostensiblement.

-Austère, commentai-je calmement, n'ayant aucun envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

-Tous les buveurs de sang le sont, de toute façon.

-Pas les miens, répliquai-je sèchement.

Il balaya ma répartie d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Sur ces entrefaites, Charlie poussa le fauteuil roulant de Billy jusqu'à nous.

-Bonjour Nessie, bonjour Jacob, fit ce dernier.

Nous le saluâmes en chœur.

-Sam et Emily ont tenu à venir avec Matthew, poursuivit Billy en désignant le couple et le bébé derrière lui.

Tous les trois nous sourirent gentiment, Matthew de la même façon inconsciente et adorable que le faisait Elliot. Emily donna leur fils à Sam et nous serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, Jake et moi.

-Je suis tellement soulagée de vous revoir en vie !

-Moi aussi, approuva Sam. On a vraiment cru que vous alliez finir en morceaux.

-Vous allez devoir souffrir notre présence encore un peu avant que ça n'arrive, plaisanta Jacob.

Je me penchai vers Matthew. La photo que j'avais reçue lors de ma baby shower lui rendait justice. Il possédait les yeux noisette de sa mère mais les traits de son père.

-Il est mignon ! Quel âge a-t-il ? demandai-je.

J'étais incapable de le déterminer moi-même, vu qu'Elliot était totalement hors-norme.

-Quatre mois, répondit Emily avec fierté.

Jacob jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours.

-Où sont Seth et Leah, ils se sont enfuis dès qu'ils ont su qu'on arrivait, ou quoi ?

-Ils sont en patrouille, répondit Sam. Même si je ne me transforme plus, je garde toujours un œil sur la vie de la meute depuis ton départ.

-Ces jeunes ont besoin de sagesse, appuya Billy.

Charlie, qui regardait tout autour de lui, posa la question que je savais qu'il poserait :

-Où est Elliot ?

Je plissai les yeux.

-Bonjour, papy.

-Oui, salut chérie, fit-il distraitement. Alors, où est-il ?

-Oui, lança Paul en écho, où est votre marmot, ce petit miracle planétaire dont Charlie et Billy n'arrêtent pas de nous bassiner ?

-Dans la voiture, répondit Jacob. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le désangler avec l'arrivée de votre bande d'hystériques.

Charlie se précipita vers ma voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et détacha rapidement Elliot. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Tous deux s'adoraient.

-Tu as un peu grandi, mais moins que ta mère a ton âge, fit mon grand-père, apparemment soulagé. C'est déjà ça.

Rachel fila vers eux. Paul marmonna un « allons voir à quoi ressemble le morpion » avant de la suivre. Son imprégnée contemplait déjà mon fils.

-Oh, souffla-t-elle, je n'ais jamais vu d'aussi beau bébé. On dirait un ange !

Jacob et moi nous rengorgeâmes, comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'Elliot en ces termes, c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps.

-N'est-ce pas ? fit Charlie, enchanté. Je me tue à leur répéter que cet enfant est mon portrait craché.

-Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir, grommela Billy.

-Je trouve qu'il ressemble autant à Jacob qu'à Nessie, tempéra Emily, objective.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans la maison de Billy. Nous y étions un peu serrés, mais cela ne semblait déranger personne, d'autant que les trois loups-garous chauffaient la pièce bien mieux que du chauffage. Billy me proposa un café et, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'acceptai. Paul ne put pas s'empêcher de me demander si je n'aurais pas préféré une tasse de sang de biche.

-Non, mais une tasse de ton sang pourquoi pas, rétorquai-je dans un sourire qui dévoila mes dents.

Il éclata de rire et décréta que je pouvais me vanter d'être la seule sangsue au monde à lui plaire. De fait, il me ficha la paix durant les dix minutes qui suivirent.

Durant l'après-midi, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de comparer le comportement d'Elliot et de Matthew. Je me connaissais : comme tous les vampires, j'étais avide de connaissances et j'avais un esprit plutôt analytique. Je voulais voir en quoi mon fils différait des autres enfants. D'abord, on ne leur aurait donné physiquement qu'un ou deux mois de différence alors qu'ils en avaient trois. En quelques heures, Matthew pleura trois fois, ce qui n'inquiéta guère ses parents. Elliot ne se plaignit qu'une seule fois et simplement parce qu'il nous réclamait, Jacob et moi. Cependant, la différence entre les deux bébés n'était pas si flagrante à première vue et j'en fus rassurée. J'espérais que mon fils et Matthew pourraient devenir amis en grandissant. Comme à chaque fois que j'accordais une pensée à l'avenir, je me rappelais que les Volturi allaient tenter de nous tuer, ce qui refroidit mon humeur et me rappela la raison de notre présence ici.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, nous prîmes congés de notre famille. Sam et Paul prétextèrent qu'ils nous accompagnaient jusqu'à la voiture, mais en réalité c'était pour que nous puissions leur parler des Volturi. C'était une façon assez peu subtile d'éconduire Rachel et Emily, et je me demandais intérieurement si les loups étaient toujours aussi démesurément protecteurs envers leur âme-sœur au point de leur cacher des informations. Je savais par mes souvenirs que Jacob l'avait été avec moi, surtout quand j'étais enfant, mais il savait que je ne l'aurais plus supporté maintenant.

-Alors, cette menace, qu'en est-il réellement ? demanda Sam d'un air soucieux qui contrastait avec son ancienne bonne humeur affichée.

-Les Cullen nous déversent les informations au compte-goutte, répondit Jacob. Vous n'avez qu'à passer demain après-midi avec toute la meute, Carlisle vous expliquera tout ça mieux que nous.

-La dernière fois, tu ne nous a pas obligé à aller chez des buveurs de sang et tu as fait l'intermédiaire, rechigna Paul.

-Paul ! Gronda Jake. Il se prépare quelque chose d'une envergure que seuls les Cullen sont capables de saisir. Cette fois-ci, les Volturi sont vraiment décidés à nous éradique. Donc vous venez, point barre.

-Bien sûr, ça ne pose pas de problème, se hâta de dire Sam.

-Emmenez vos imprégnées, suggérai-je. Elles aussi ont le droit d'être au courant.

Paul et Sam me contemplèrent comme si je venais de dire l'énormité du siècle et Jacob retint son sourire.

-Les avertir ? Lâcha ce qui me servait de beau-frère par alliance. Mais pourquoi faire ? Les filles sont toujours en train de paniquer.

-Leurs enfants et leurs époux sont en danger de mort, insistai-je en soutenant son regard. Vous ne pouvez pas juste leur dire que vous aller tuer quelques Volturi puis revenir chez vous la bouche en cœur. Ce truc va virer à la guerre mondiale vampirique, et ce sont les mots des Volturi, pas les miens. Ils veulent tuer entièrement nos familles et pas seulement ceux aptes à se battre. Rachel, Emily et les autres ont tout autant le droit que vous à l'information.

Paul allait répliquer, mais Sam posa une main sur son épaule. Tout comme Jacob, son autorité d'Alpha l'irradiait.

-Renesmée a raison. Tout le monde viendra.

-Ce qui me fait penser qu'on devrait inviter Charlie aussi, suggéra Jake. Aro le connaît par les pensées d'Edward, il n'épargnera personne lié à nos familles.

-Jacob ! Protestai-je. Charlie est vieux, il n'est qu'à moitié au courant de notre secret, on ne peut pas lui balancer tout ça à...

Je m'interrompis en apercevant le regard narquois que s'échangèrent Paul et Sam. Je ne pouvais pas gagner sur les deux tableaux, de toute évidence.

-Très bien, soupirai-je. Tous ceux dont la vie sera mise en danger viendront demain chez les Cullen, d'accord ?

Jacob, Paul et Sam acquiescèrent en cœur et nous nous séparâmes enfin.

-Tu es plus têtue qu'avant, observa Jake en démarrant la voiture.

Je ricanai.

-Tu ne le savais pas encore ?

-Si, mais maintenant je constate, rit-il.

Avant de rentrer dans notre nouveau chez-nous, nous passâmes à la villa de ma famille pour les avertir de la venue des Quileute le lendemain. Rosalie se sentit obligée de râler que la maison allait puer, mais Carlisle approuva l'idée de Jacob : la communication serait plus aisée si les vampires et les loups-garous se parlaient en face.

Les Cullen décidèrent d'aller chasser afin d'être moins sur les nerfs lors de la rencontre du lendemain. Je les accompagnai, ne m'étant pas nourrie depuis un bout de temps. Jacob garda Lily et Elliot.

Un cerf et une biche plus tard, je grimpai les marches du perron de la villa. Je manquai de trébucher sur le biberon d'Elliot et secouai la tête en souriant : Jacob pouvait être si distrait parfois !

Quand Emmett et Rose revinrent eux aussi, quelques minutes après moi, nous retournâmes au cottage de mes parents. Nous mîmes Elliot dans mon ancien berceau et je constatai que je n'avais pas souvent laissé mon angoisse prendre le dessus durant la journée. De fait, notre fils se portait comme un charme. Il était le reflet de nos humeurs.

-Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire de mal, lui promis-je en l'embrassant.

J'espérai que Jacob ne m'avait pas entendu, mais il apparut soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Nessie...

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, le coupai-je. C'est inutile.

Il estimait que dire ce genre de chose à notre bébé d'un mois risquait de le traumatiser plus qu'autre chose. Il avait sans doute raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher.

-Viens, allons dîner, suggérai-je.

Il embrassa Elliot et me suivit. Notre repas en tête à tête n'eut rien de romantique parce que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Ce que j'avais dit à Paul et Sam me turlupinait. «Les imprégnées ont le droit de savoir que leurs enfants et leurs compagnons risquent de mourir.» Le problème résidait précisément dans ces quelques mots.

Si des loups-garous et des vampires aptes à combattre étaient en danger, nous pourrions gérer cela. En revanche, si des enfants innocents et des humains étaient concernés, la donne changeait. Ils n'avaient pas choisi de se battre et n'étaient pas psychologiquement préparés à la mort.

Nous devions trouver une façon de les épargner, une façon de nous assurer que les Volturi ne les retrouveraient pas. Mais j'eus beau chercher, la solution tant attendue ne vint pas. Comment cacher une cinquantaine de personnes au reste du monde ?

J'eus du mal à m'endormir, cette nuit-là, alors que Jacob sombra en moins de trois minutes.

Je tournai et retournai le problème dans ma tête. Je ne trouvai le sommeil qu'après m'être promis de trouver une solution susceptible de sauver mon fils et les humains.


	44. Informer les Quileute

Chapitre 42

-102 jours

Lorsque la pendule du salon de la villa afficha quatorze heures, Rosalie, qui n'attendait que ça, s'exclama :

-Les clébards sont en retard !

-La meute compte environ vingt membres sans compter les imprégnées, les enfants et les membres du conseil, répliqua sèchement Jacob. Certains habitent en bordure de La Push, d'autres ne vous ont jamais vu et sont, de fait, assez réticents à vous rencontrer. Sam va avoir du mal à réunir tout le monde et on ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

-Je souligne juste que c'est très impoli de leur part d'arriver en retard, renifla Rose. Nous sommes leurs alliés, quand même ! Jasper te dira que c'est très peu diplomatique.

L'intéressé s'apprêta à nuancer les paroles de sa sœur, mais celle-ci lui lança un regard réfrigérant. Il referma la bouche.

-Quel outrage, en effet ! Se moqua Jake. Nous n'avons même pas fixé d'heure, d'abord. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver dans l'après-midi.

-Dis-moi, siffla Rose, on ne vous apprend pas à lire l'heure dans votre patelin ? Nous _sommes_ dans l'après-midi.

Jacob rétorqua quelque chose de très peu amène. Je trouvai franchement que Rose commençait à dépasser les bornes, mais Jasper se posta à côté de moi et effleura ma main.

« _Elle est sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Elle n'aime pas se retrouver en sous-effectif et, justement, la diplomatie n'est pas son fort. Exposer Lily ne la rassure pas non plus. _»

J'hochai discrètement la tête. Comme toute la famille voulait être présente pour la confrontation, il ne se trouvait personne pour garder Elliot et Lily.

La dispute de mon mari et de ma tante redoubla de vigueur et je décidai que l'écouter ne servait à rien. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol, là où Lily jouait avec ses cubes, devant Elliot qui l'observait attentivement depuis son transat posé à terre.

-Elle va devenir architecte vu sa passion pour les pyramides, observai-je.

Alice renifla dédaigneusement comme si je venais de proposer qu'elle devienne chômeuse professionnelle.

-Ou designer. Ou styliste. Chaque matin, elle refuse de me laisser choisir ses habits, mais elle a très bon goût, elle est apte à le faire elle-même.

Lily sourit tranquillement et continua à empiler ses cubes. J'en pris un et l'agitai devant le nez d'Elliot :

-Regarde, mon chéri, c'est un cube !

Mon fils me fixa avec sérieux de ses grands yeux chocolat identiques aux miens. Il tendit la main vers l'objet et je le lui donnai. Au lieu de le porter à sa bouche comme le faisaient les autres enfants, il le lança devant lui de toutes ses forces. Le cube frôla de près la pyramide de Lily. Celle-ci contempla son cousin d'un air désapprobateur. Il éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la vexer encore plus.

-C'est marrant, il est obnubilé par l'idée de lancer des objets, rit mon père.

-Ce gamin est un futur destructeur, prononça Emmett d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il rendait volontairement effrayante.

-Heu, si on pouvait éviter la partie destruction, ça m'arrangerait, objectai-je, amusée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une forte odeur de loup-garou précéda nos alliés. Les membres de ma famille froncèrent le nez, dégoûtés : manifestement, plus ils étaient nombreux, plus leur senteur était difficile à supporter.

-Pourquoi, mon dieu, n'ais-je pas acheté de déodorant ? se plaignit Rosalie.

Emmett, qui était moins bête qu'il en avait l'air, prit Lily dans ses bras et la colla dans ceux de Rose. Celle-ci se détendit peu à peu. Il y avait moins de chances pour qu'elle provoque les loups-garous avec la fillette dans ses bras.

Jacob attrapa ma main et nous allâmes ouvrir la porte à sa meute. Laquelle, en effet, était très nombreuse. Je dénombrais vingt-trois indiens musclés, dont Sam, même s'il ne se transformait plus, ainsi que cinq jeunes femmes dont Emily et Rachel, plus Billy, Charlie, un vieillard, une enfant et une indienne d'âge mûr. Matthew n'était pas là ses parents l'avaient sans doute confié à quelqu'un.

-Ah oui, quand même, laissa platement tomber Jacob.

-On est plus nombreux que prévu ? lança une des jeunes femmes d'un ton railleur.

Jake se détendit.

-Un peu, oui. Salut, Leah.

C'était donc la fameuse Leah, la seule femelle loup-garou de la meute.

Jacob descendit les marches du perron et je me décalai pour laisser passer Esmée et Carlisle. Tous les indiens entourèrent mon mari : ils l'embrassèrent, lui donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos et se présentèrent, pour ceux qui s'étaient transformés durant son absence.

Je dévalai à la suite de Jake les marches de la villa. Apparemment, je possédais la même notoriété que Jacob, parce que personne n'écorcha mon prénom. Par contre, je ne connaissais pas tout le monde, et il se chargea de me présenter chaque personne.

La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage dur était Sue, la mère de Leah et de Seth -un garçon jovial d'une vingtaine d'années qui idôlatrait Jake. Le vieil homme était Quil Ateara III, un membre du conseil. Son petit-fils Quil, qui était accompagné de la petite fille de douze ans, ainsi qu'Embry étaient les meilleurs amis de Jacob. Les loups-garous les plus anciens étaient Jacob, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Quil et Embry. Six autres loups avaient entre seize et vingt ans, et le reste avait entre douze (!) et seize ans, ce qui nous donnait une demi-douzaine de presque enfants. Kimberley, qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans, était avec Jared.

Jake ne semblait pas connaître la dernière jeune fille, qui paraissait avoir environ dix-huit ans. Embry l'enlaça et nous expliqua :

-C'est Violet, mon imprégnée. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant ta convalescence, Jacob. A la base je voulais accompagner Seth et Leah pour rester près de toi, mais tu comprends maintenant que ce n'était plus possible.

-Pas de souci, Embry, le rassura Jacob. Je suis content pour vous.

Soudain, Charlie arriva et nous sauta presque à la gorge :

-Elliot est là ?

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de répondre. La fillette inconnue de douze ans se faufila parmi la foule et fonça vers nous :

-Salut Nessie, salut oncle Jake ! Où est votre bébé ? Je veux le voir !

Immédiatement, je lui trouvai plusieurs points communs avec Lily. Cette dernière était douée pour donner les ordres, même de façon inaudible.

-Salut, Claire, rit Jacob en l'embrassant. Elliot est à l'intérieur.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis mon grand-père partir vers ma mère, sans doute en ayant l'intention de s'éclipser plus tard pour retrouver mon fils.

L'indien qui s'appelait Quil se rua vers celle qui devait être son imprégnée.

-Claire, combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas disparaître comme ça, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

Il y eu plusieurs ricanements parmi les loups qui n'étaient pas imprégnés.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé, renifla dédaigneusement Claire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'emmener avec toi ? murmura Jake à Quil.

-Elle voulait voir votre fils et elle m'a fait toute une comédie pour venir. Elle n'aura qu'à rester avec le bébé et l'autre enfant, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà…

-Lily.

-Voilà, c'est ça. Claire adore les enfants, nous n'aurons qu'à la laisser avec eux.

Quil, Jake et Embry continuèrent à bavarder. Je commençais un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces indiens bruyants et indiscernables les uns des autres, quand Rachel apparut à côté de moi.

-Salut, Nessie ! C'est un peu impressionnant quand ils sont tous réunis, non ?

J'hochai la tête, surprise de la voir d'aussi bonne humeur alors que nous préparions un combat. Je n'en attendais pas moins des loups-garous, mais pas de leurs imprégnées, condamnées à les regarder courir vers la mort.

-Je viens de faire une échographie, poursuivit joyeusement Rachel. Le bébé est une fille.

Ca expliquait sa joie de vivre.

-Oh, c'est génial ! Paul est content ?

-Déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir en patrouille avec elle dans le futur, mais oui.

Je fis un calcul rapide. Rachel accoucherait dans quatre mois, c'est-à-dire un peu après la bataille. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention et Paul aussi, vu son caractère impulsif. Pas besoin qu'il meure avant de connaître sa fille.

-Renesmée la défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin, chuchota mon père en descendant les marches du perron.

Je fus la seule à l'entendre. Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais le droit de me préoccuper de la future nièce de Jake, tout de même. Je savais ce que c'était de vivre sans son âme-sœur avec un enfant à sa charge. J'ignorais ce qu'Elliot et moi serions devenus si Jacob ne m'avait pas retrouvée.

Toute la famille suivit mon père dans le jardin. Rose était la dernière à dévaler les marches, comme de bien entendu.

-Bon, ces retrouvailles sont très émouvantes, siffla-t-elle, mais…

Elle fut interrompue par des grondements. Manifestement, les loups qui n'avaient jamais rencontré les Cullen n'avaient pas une très bonne image d'eux et ne laisseraient pas passer la moindre marque de dédain.

-Ca suffit, claqua sèchement Jacob. Elle est toujours comme ça, ignorez-la.

Ceux qui avaient grondé l'observèrent d'un air surpris. En plus de n'avoir jamais vu ma famille, ils n'avaient eu que Leah comme Alpha. Pourtant, ils obtempérèrent : l'autorité de mon mari était incontestable. Leah afficha un air ravi qui contrastait avec son expression dure. De toute évidence, elle ne souhaitait pas exercer davantage son statut de chef de meute.

Carlisle réprimanda Rose d'un regard et s'adressa à la meute :

-Bienvenue. Pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas, nous sommes le clan Cullen. Une menace d'une importance non négligeable pèse sur nous et nous devons en discuter pour mettre au point une stratégie de défense. Installons-nous dans la villa, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour converser.

Ma famille repartit derechef dans la villa. Jacob et moi leur emboitâmes le pas et les loups-garous nous suivirent, certains avec une décontraction affichée, d'autres très mal à l'aise.

Un problème de taille se posa lorsque nous fûmes tous dans le salon. Nous étions presque quarante humains et non-humains confondus, à se tasser les uns sur les autres. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour nous tous dans un salon de cinquante mètres carrés. Emmett, hilare, éclata d'un rire bruyant.

Certains des adolescents, qui commençaient à tremblert, coururent au dehors. Mes parents et grands-parents soupirèrent de concert et échangèrent un regard avec leurs âmes-soeurs respectives.

-Heu... Je crois que nous allons devoir tenir cette réunion à l'extérieur, souffla Carlisle, déconfit.

Les indiens ressortirent du salon à la queue leu leu. Paul, Seth, Embry et d'autres dont Jacob avait omis de me dire les noms étaient tout aussi morts de rire qu'Emmett. Lily se cachait derrière les jambes de ce dernier, un peu effrayée. Elliot, au contraire, battait des mains en riant depuis son transat.

Charlie se dirigea vers lui mais Jacob le battit de vitesse et emporta notre fils ravi dans le jardin. Je secouai la tête en souriant. Jake était parfois puéril, mais je le comprenais : mon grand-père monopolisait Elliot dès qu'il était en sa présence. Jake et moi étions très protecteurs envers notre fils, sans doute à cause de tout ce qui nous était arrivé, et nous détestions être séparés de lui.

Une fois dehors, nous installâmes Elliot et Lily dans l'herbe, sur une couverture. Claire s'assit avec eux et commença à leur parler, inconsciante du fait qu'ils étaient tous deux inaptes à lui répondre.

Mon père rapporta obligeamment des chaises de jardin à Kim, Emily, Rachel, Violet, Charlie, Billy, le vieux Quil et Sue. Les loups-garous et les imprégnées s'installèrent en demi-cercle et Carlisle se plaça en face d'eux avec les autres Cullen.

-Les Volturi viendront ici dans un peu plus de trois mois, annonça mon grand-père. Ils sont furieux de la fuite de Lily et de Nessie hors de Volterra et ont décidé de nous éradiquer, Alice l'a vu dans une de ses visions. Nous sommes navrés de vous mêler une fois de plus à cela, mais les Volturi vous associent immédiatement à nous car vous êtes nos alliés.

Un silence horrifié suivit ses paroles. Néanmoins, la réaction des Quileute fut celle de gens ayant déjà vécu cette situation. Ils restèrent calmes.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Charlie, cependant :

-Plaît-il ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Si des gens vous menacent il faut appeler la police ou l'armée ! D'ailleurs, c'est moi, la police, et je peux tout à fait...

Jacob jura entre ses dents. Nous avions complétement oublié Charlie. Ma mère pris la situation en main :

-Viens papa, je vais tout t'expliquer. Continuez sans nous.

Elle prit son père par le coude et le traîna dans la villa. Elle seule était capable de le raisonner.

-Dans combien de temps les Volturi arrivent-ils ? Demanda Sam dès qu'ils eurent disparu.

-Un peu plus de trois mois, le dix janvier pour être précis, spécifia Carlisle.

-En quoi la menace est-elle plus dangereuse concrétement que la dernière fois ? Poursuivit-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil soucieux, se rappelant sans doute que j'avais parlé de « guerre mondiale ».

-Les Volturi vont mêler à cette bataille tous les clans de vampire de leur connaissance et, malheureusement, la liste est longue. Ils tueront tous ceux qui refuseront de les rejoindre. Nous serons comme deux armées ennemies.

-Ca veut dire que des sang... je veux dire, vampires, vont bientôt arriver ici ? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Jared en plissant le nez.

-En effet, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Combien ?

-Plus que la dernière fois. Une centaine, si nous sommes chanceux.

Quelques indiens tressaillirent.

-J'appellerait pas ça de la chance, grommela Paul.

-Sommes-nous tous en danger ? Questionna Emily avec un calme olympien.

Carlisle hocha la tête, navré.

-Auparavant, les Volturi voulaient simplement nous dominer. Les pouvoirs de Bella, Alice et Renesmée les intéressaient, de même que l'idée de chiens de garde (nouveaux grondements). Aro est prudent, il n'aime pas tuer pour rien. Malheureusement, Caius a pris le pouvoir. Lui est plus dominé par la haine que par l'ambition. Il veut nous tuer, nous, nos alliés et tous ceux qui ont un quelconque rapport avec nous.

-Chouette programme, grogna Quil. Ca veut dire quelque chose du genre raser la ville ou la réserve ?

Comme Carlisle hésitait à acquiescer pour ne pas les effrayer davantage, Jasper le fit à sa place :

-C'est probable, oui.

Un murmure angoissé suivit ses paroles. Les loups-garous prenaient toute la mesure du danger qu'allaient encourir leurs familles.

-Nous trouveront un moyen, fit Alice. Un moyen de mettre les humains en sécurité, je veux dire.

Elle me jeta un bref coup d'oeil et je sus que, cécité ou non, elle savait que j'y avais déjà pensé.

-Et quoi ? Souffla Embry, désespéré. Aro peut tout lire en nous s'il nous touche.

-Nous trouverons, répliqua Emmett d'un ton sans appel.

Je savais qu'il pensait à Lily. Chacun d'entre nous mettrait tout en oeuvre pour protéger ses propres enfants.

-Nos alliés commenceront à arriver dans une semaine tout au plus, annonça Jasper. Je suis navré, mais vous devrez les rencontrer, histoire de repérer leurs odeurs. (Soupirs de lassitude) Il faudra aussi que nous organisions des séances d'entraînement. Certains d'entre vous sont trop jeunes pour posséder assez d'expérience et avoir le dessus sur un Volturi. Et certains membres de notre clan (son regard passa rapidement sur moi)… comme Nessie, que les Volturi ont enlevé, connaissent leurs stratégies d'attaque. Si vous refusez de vous entraîner avec nous, Renesmée et Jacob le feront à notre place. Des questions ?

Il faisait très professionnel, tout d'un coup, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait stratégie militaire.

-Je crois que ça ira pour le moment, répliqua Sam en balayant la meute et les imprégnées du regard.

De toute évidence, s'ils comptaient avoir plus de détails morbides, ce serait sans les imprégnées et les plus jeunes membres de la meute.

-Non, ça n'ira pas, claqua une voix sans appel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, qui sortait de la forêt dans laquelle il devait être auparavant caché. C'était un indien inconnu et musclé aux cheveux noirs en broussaille qui avait un air suffisant sur le visage. Quelque chose en lui réveillait chez moi des sentiments négatifs.

-Que fais-tu là, Ben ? glapit Sam d'un air outré.

-Toi ! rugit Jacob. Comment oses-tu…

-Je veux juste souligner le fait que nous allons nous battre pour des sangsues contre des sangsues, le coupa l'autre. C'est tout à fait contradictoire, ils sont censés être nos ennemis ! Si tu n'étais pas avec l'hybride et que vous n'aviez pas eu un gosse, on se ficherait bien de savoir qu'ils sont en danger !

-Ce mec est vraiment suicidaire, gronda Emmett entre ses dents. Cinq secondes avant que Jake ou Edward ne lui fasse la peau.

Je posai une main sur le bras de Jake, alertée. Il tremblait si violemment que je ne lui donnais que quelques secondes avant de se transformer. Pourtant, le contact de ma main sembla lui procurer un regain de calme.

A quelques mètres de nous, Carlisle et Esmée retenaient mon père. Rosalie, en position défensive, sifflait furieusement. Alice et Jasper contemplaient le Quileute avec sérieux. Emmett se trémoussait, comme s'il mourrait d'envie d'attaquer le premier tout en sachant que ce rôle ne lui revenait pas.

Celui qui, à en croire Sam, s'appelait Ben, fit encore quelques pas vers le groupe que nous formions. Satisfait d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, il se préparait à déclamer sa seconde tirade, lorsque son regard se posa à l'endroit où jouaient Lily, Elliot et Claire.

L'expression de son regard changea immédiatement. La haine laissa place à l'amour, l'amertume à l'émerveillement, la colère à la tendresse. Le sourire le plus pur que je n'ais jamais vu s'imposa sur son visage.

Jacob. Sam. Quil. Embry. Jared. Paul.

Il leur ressemblait terriblement, à cette instant. Je n'avais pas fait la fac de psychologie, mais je savais reconnaître une imprégnation quand j'en voyais une, vu que j'étais moi-même une de ses heureuses victimes.

Mes yeux horrifiés se posèrent sur Claire, Elliot et Lily. Claire qui était déjà imprégnée. Elliot qui était un garçon.

Et Lily, petite hybride un quart vampire.

-Non ! brailla Edward en se débattant.

-C'est pas vrai ! feula Jake en repoussant ma main.

Rosalie et Emmett poussèrent des rugissements dignes de lions.

Ben, qui semblait complètement dans sa bulle, fit quelques pas timides vers Lily, laquelle le contemplait d'un air incertain. Il avança encore, se retrouvant dangereusement près des trois enfants. Je me tendis aussi en voyant qu'Elliot était totalement à sa merci. Cette imprégnation n'était peut-être qu'une ruse…

-Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! hurla Jacob.

Je fis un bond de deux mètres en arrière juste avant qu'il ne se transforme. Le loup roux fila à toute vitesse vers son ennemi pour l'éloigner des enfants. Il lui sauta violemment à la gorge.

Quant à moi, je dévisageai le visage angoissé de mon bébé, les airs catastrophés de ma famille et enfin Jacob, qui, enragé, semblait bien décidé à mettre fin aux jours de Ben.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?


	45. Faire face à l'imprévu

Chapitre 43

-102 jours

Une fois remise du choc de voir Jacob attaquer Ben avec autant de violence, je me précipitai vers Claire, Lily et Elliot. Jake se débrouillait pour faire reculer l'autre mais je n'étais pas tranquille.

-Claire, ordonnai-je, prends Lily par la main et rejoignez Rose, Emmett et Quil.

Ce dernier s'avançait déjà vers nous. Les deux enfants obtempérèrent et filèrent vers lui.

Je me penchai vers Elliot et le pris dans mes bras. Des larmes embuaient ses yeux chocolat et sa peau chauffait déjà.

-Non, pas encore, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je reculai pas à pas sans quitter des yeux Jacob et Ben, histoire que l'affaire ne dérape pas encore plus. Jasper et Alice me tirèrent vers eux. J'inspectai ma famille du coin de l'œil. Carlisle et Esmée retenaient toujours mon père, même s'il semblait s'être calmé. Rosalie et Emmett serraient une Lily en larmes dans leurs bras. Ma mère n'avait toujours pas ramené Charlie, heureusement. Il devait déjà avoir du mal à digérer l'existence des vampires, alors si on rajoutait à ça un combat de loups-garous…

Elliot laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant et je le berçai contre ma poitrine. Ses yeux dérivaient toujours vers l'endroit où se trouvait son père. J'agitai mes doigts devant ses yeux.

-Regarde-moi, Elliot. Personne ne te fera de mal. Papa va bien, d'accord ?

J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tout va bien, mon bébé, répétai-je encore une fois, faute de trouver un mensonge plus plausible.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au combat qui faisait rage devant nous… et m'avisai que j'aurais dû le jeter plus tôt, ce coup d'œil. Ben avait beau s'être transformé –en loup roux, comme Jake- il ne se défendait absolument pas, se contentant de parer vaguement les coups de son Alpha. Il était couvert de sang et la colère de Jacob ne diminuait pas.

A côté de nous, les Quileute fixaient la bagarre avec angoisse mais sans intervenir, à l'instar des Cullen. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

Je contemplai de nouveau Jacob. Je pouvais presque palper sa rage. Il semblait sanguinaire, animal, irrationnel. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Je savais que s'il tuait son adversaire, ce serait sous le coup de la colère et non pas de sang froid. Mon Jacob n'était pas un meurtrier –du moins, pas au sens où je l'entendais.

Je collai Elliot dans les bras de Jasper.

-Rassure-le, ordonnai-je avant de m'adresser à mon fils. Je reviens tout de suite, mon amour.

-Mais… bégaya mon oncle.

Je fis quelques pas vers les deux antagonistes, mais Edward se défit de l'emprise de ses parents et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-N'y vas pas, Nessie. Ben est dangereux, il avait déjà essayé de te tuer par le passé. Jake a de bonnes raisons de se mettre en colère.

Je dévisageai longuement mon père, anxieuse, avant de décider que je devais faire confiance à son jugement.

-Jasper ? Finis-je par demander.

-J'essaie de calmer Jacob, répliqua l'intéressé, mais il est trop en colère pour que mon don fasse effet.

Il était rare que le don de Jasper ne fonctionne pas –l'air apaisé d'Elliot, qui somnolait dans ses bras, le confirmait. Sam se posta à côté de moi :

-Si on s'en mêle, Jake risque de nous blesser involontairement. En plus, il a légalement le droit de tuer Ben.

Devant mon air horrifié –depuis quand les Quileute délivraient-ils des permis de meurtre ?- il précisa :

-Ben avait déjà essayé de te tuer. Si un loup tue l'âme sœur d'un de ses frères, il est appelé à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Ce n'est qu'un report, dirons-nous. On peut même lui interdire de voir son imprégnée si on juge qu'il est un danger pour elle.

-Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il ne meure pas, répliquai-je anxieusement.

Jake était présentement occupé à labourer les flancs de Ben. Si aucune de ses blessures ne paraissait mortelle, la quantité de sang étalée un peu partout était impressionnante.

Des pleurs d'enfant retentirent soudain. Je me tournai automatiquement vers Elliot, mais il semblait serein dans les bras de Jasper. Au contraire, Lily sanglotait éperdument, accrochée au cou de Rosalie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'affola Emmett.

-Ca ne va pas, ma chérie ? lui fit écho Rose. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Oncle Jake va anéantir le vilain loup-garou.

Les sanglots de la fillette redoublèrent. Je me dirigeai vivement vers elle et posai ma main sur son bras.

« _Lily, que se passe-t-il ?_ »

« _J'ai mal_ », geignit-elle.

« _Où ça ?_ » m'inquiétai-je.

« _Partout_ », répondit-elle lamentablement.

-Merde ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix suraigüe peu habituelle.

Tous ceux qui m'entouraient dans un rayon de trois mètres se retournèrent.

-Flagrant délit de vulgarité, annonça tranquillement Paul.

Je l'ignorai et me ruai vers Jake. Mon père et Sam tentèrent de m'en empêcher mais je les repoussai de toutes mes forces.

-Jacob ! beuglai-je en m'interposant brutalement entre lui et Ben. Arrête ça, maintenant !

Il tenta de me contourner pour mordre l'autre animal à la tête. Je le poussai sur le côté et ses dents claquèrent dans le vide.

« _Stop !_ » lui intimai-je mentalement.

Je montrai les dents, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas. Le loup roux me contempla d'un air indigné, l'air de dire que j'aurais du être la première à l'encourager. Furieuse, je soutins son regard sans flancher.

Ses prunelles ambrées se teintèrent bien vite de résignation et il disparut dans les bois, non sans avoir au préalable grondé sur le loup à terre pour lui ordonner de ne pas bouger.

J'observai ce dernier avec curiosité, hésitant entre l'ignorer, l'aider à se relever ou examiner ses blessures.

Finalement, Carlisle se dirigea calmement vers lui et lui intima de rester couché cependant qu'il tâtait ses plaies sanguinolentes, le faisant grimacer.

-Tu survivras, énonça-t-il d'un ton si placide qu'il confinait à l'indifférence. Tâche de ne pas bouger durant quelques minutes, le temps que ces griffures superficielles guérissent. Je banderai la blessure de ta poitrine quand tu te seras retransformé.

Ladite blessure était la seule à être vraiment sérieuse. Un humain aurait fait une hémorragie. Ben mettrait sans doute quelques jours à guérir.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon grand-père parlait au futur, lui qui ne rechignait jamais à soigner ses patients, fussent-ils des loups-garous.

Jacob reparut quelques secondes plus tard, uniquement vêtu d'un short.

-Tu m'expliques, Nessie ? siffla-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-On ne tue pas les gens juste parce qu'ils ne te reviennent pas, surtout quand Lily en fait les frais. Elle ressent la douleur de Ben, je te signale. Il vient de s'imprégner d'elle.

L'amertume dans le regard de Jake laissa place à la culpabilité et il chercha ma cousine du regard.

-Je n'y ais pas pensé, sur le coup.

-Sans parler d'Elliot qui a paniqué, à juste titre d'ailleurs, poursuivis-je.

Il soupira.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Renesmée...

-Miracle, Jacob Black s'excuse, marmonna la voix de Paul.

-… mais, l'ignora Jake, Ben le méritait amplement.

Tendu, il m'enlaça, chercha notre fils du regard et pour finir dévisagea hargneusement Ben. J'en conclus que le danger qu'il devait représenter avant son imprégnation n'était pas minime.

-Parfaitement, renchérit Rosalie qui avait réussi à calmer Lily. Si je résume tout ce que ce sale gosse nous a fait, il a d'abord tenté de tuer Nessie, puis s'est incrusté chez nous quand on croyait qu'elle était morte et pour finir s'est imprégné de MA fille.

Emmett s'approcha du loup-garou à terre et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu aurais pu m'en laisser un morceau, Jacob, se plaignit-il. Sur qui je vais pouvoir cogner maintenant ?

-Emmett ! siffla Esmée. Nessie vient juste d'empêcher un double meurtre, ne va pas l'obliger à recommencer s'il te plaît.

Sur ces entrefaites, la dernière personne susceptible de supporter ce spectacle débarqua, ma mère sur ses talons.

-Oh mon dieu ! brailla Charlie en voyant le loup roux étendu dans une flaque de sang.

Sa peau devint successivement blanche, rouge et finalement verdâtre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Bella.

-Tu te rappelles de Ben, tu sais le loup-garou qui avait blessé Nessie ? fit Alice. Il vient de s'imprégner de Lily.

-S'imprégner, c'est cette horrible histoire de coup de foudre que tu viens de m'expliquer Bella ? demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. A ce propos, il va falloir que nous discutions, Jacob Black. J'espère que vous n'allez pas boire le sang de ce loup –je m'adresse aux vampires, là-, parce qu'il paraît que vous êtes végétariens, mais techniquement le loup est un animal et…

Ma mère soupira lourdement et le prit par le coude.

-Viens papa, il me semble que j'ai oublié de t'expliquer un grand nombre de choses.

Ils repartirent vers la villa pour la seconde fois.

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda posément Jasper aux Quileute. J'entends par là, comment prenez-vous une décision quand ce genre de chose arrive ?

-Nous réunissons le conseil et nous votons, répondit le vieux Quil sur le même ton.

-J'espère que le conseil a des places pour la famille de la principale concernée, siffla Rosalie, toujours aussi furieuse –et à juste titre.

-Bien sûr, répliqua le vieillard. Dans ce cas présent, le conseil comprend les anciens, c'est-à-dire les personnes les plus âgées et les loups qui ne se transforment plus, l'Alpha et le Bêta de la meute et les parents de l'enfant. Le chef de votre clan, ou du moins un de ses membres, peut y participer aussi s'il le souhaite.

-Je viens aussi, décidai-je en espérant que je n'avais pas l'air de m'imposer.

Le vieux Quil me jaugea du regard. Vu que je venais de sauver la vie de Ben et Lily, il décréta que j'en avais tout à fait le droit.

Carlisle proposa que de rentrer dans la villa pendant que les loups et les imprégnées patientaient dehors. Quelqu'un lança un short à Ben et il disparut dans la forêt pour se retransformer. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait l'air le plus déboussolé que j'ai jamais vu. Quelques unes de ses blessures saignaient encore. Ses yeux convergeaient sans cesse vers Lily, et Emmett se débrouilla pour lui cacher la petite de sa stature imposante.

Carlisle fit signe à Ben de passer devant et nous leur emboitâmes le pas. Je récupérai Elliot au passage, et passai notre fils à Jacob. Celui-ci arrêta aussitôt de darder Ben de son regard noir et leva les yeux au ciel. Je lui offris le sourire le plus railleur en ma possession. Je savais qu'il ne tenterait rien contre le Quileute avec Elliot dans ses bras.

De fait, il s'assit le plus loin possible de lui lorsque nous nous installâmes autour de la table du salon. Je pris place entre Jacob et Rosalie. Lily était, comme de bien entendu, coincée entre ses parents. Carlisle s'assit à côté d'Emmett, sans doute pour le canaliser, et Leah s'avachit à côté de son Alpha en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Sue, Billy, Sam, le vieux Quil et Ben s'installèrent en face de nous. Nous étions donc onze adultes autour de la table.

-Bien, fit le grand-père de Quil d'un ton formel. Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici : Benjamin Akiha s'est imprégné de Lily Cullen après avoir tenté de tuer Renesmée, l'imprégnée de l'actuel Alpha de la meute. Nous devons décider si nous l'autorisons à voir l'objet de son imprégnation, sachant qu'une séparation pourrait être douloureuse pour eux deux.

Le principal intéressé garda les yeux obstinément baissés vers le bois verni de la table.

-Je vote pour qu'on élimine la menace immédiatement et qu'on lui fasse la peau, claironna Emmett.

-Sans parler du manque d'éthique de cette action, soupira Carlisle, c'est impossible. Lily en souffrirait trop.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rompre une imprégnation ? demanda mollement Rosalie sans trop y croire.

-Pas que je sache, répliqua Billy.

-Alors je refuse que ce monstre s'approche de Lily, cracha-t-elle en assassinant ledit monstre du regard. Il est dangereux, il va la blesser, il est trop âgé pour elle, il ne sait pas se contrôler, il déteste les vampires or elle est un quart vampire, il pourrait être un pédophile …

-On a compris, grommela Leah, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

Sue se racla la gorge.

-Je propose que nous fassions un tour de table. Les parents de la petite prônent une solution radicale, mais nous devons prendre cette décision tous ensemble.

Carlisle, qui était le suivant autour de la table, affirma :

-Je refuse que nous fassions du mal à cet homme pour quelque chose qui ne relève pas de sa responsabilité. Quant à savoir si on le laisse voir Lily… je ne sais pas trop, j'avoue être partagé.

-J'ai confiance en nos légendes et en l'imprégnation, fit le vieux Quil. Je propose de laisser sa chance à Ben, dans la mesure où les Cullen acceptent de le laisser les approcher. Je vous rappelle, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que ses parents ont été tués par des vampires. Il a des circonstances atténuantes.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, appuya Sam. Je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il est impossible de rompre une imprégnation (il croisa le regard de Leah et déglutit). C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver.

-Je pensais comme toi auparavant, répliqua Billy, mais quand je vois ce que Ben a failli faire à ma belle-fille… Il faudrait d'abord tester sa fiabilité avant de l'autoriser à s'approcher de Lily. Il pourrait non seulement être un danger pour les Cullen mais aussi pour Elliot.

Sue approuva de la tête.

-Entièrement d'accord avec Billy. Ne laissons pas Ben être avec son imprégnée tant qu'il ne sera pas fiable à cent pour cent.

Leah soupira et soutint le regard de Sam.

-Sam a dit que l'imprégnation était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver aux loups-garous. Ce n'est pas forcément vrai pour leurs imprégnées, cependant. Si Lily ne s'attache pas à Ben, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'autoriser à la voir.

-Leah a raison, approuva Jacob. Je suis pour tenir ce sal… je veux dire, Ben, loin d'elle… à moins qu'elle ne souffre vraiment de son absence… et qu'il se révèle totalement inoffensif.

Il appuya sur le « totalement ». Je m'absorbai dans la contemplation de mes mains, si bien que Billy dût m'interpeller.

-Nessie, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je relevai la tête.

-Que nous n'avons pas interrogé les deux principaux concernés.

Jake bondit pratiquement en l'air, du moins il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il ne tenait pas Elliot dans ses bras.

-Ben ne mérite pas la parole !

-Alors que fait-il ici, si nous devons décider de son sort sans lui ? répliquai-je implacablement.

Le grand-père Quil soupira, l'air de regretter amèrement de m'avoir autorisé à participer au conseil.

-Parle, ordonna-t-il au loup-garou.

Ce dernier leva les yeux de la table qu'il fixait obstinément. Il évitait nos regards.

-Je… je ne sais pas, fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y a une demi-heure à peine, je ne rêvais que d'éradiquer tous les vampires de la terre, y compris les Cullen. L'existence de l'hybride me dégoûtait, et j'ai été tout autant dégoûté quand j'ai su qu'elle avait ramené un autre hybride avec elle (il fixa Lily avec désespoir). Mais quand je l'ai vu, elle… ma haine des vampires s'est évaporée. Je ne déteste plus personne et je n'aime plus personne, à part elle. Elle est ma raison de vivre.

-Oui, j'ai ressenti ça aussi, acquiesça machinalement Jacob avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Faites comme si vous ne m'aviez pas entendu, ok ? Il ment peut-être. Il a partagé ses pensées avec des loups imprégnés.

Ben ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

-Si vous ne voulez pas me laisser l'approcher, j'accepte que vous me tuiez. J'aimerais juste qu'elle me donne sa permission. Je ne le supporterai pas si ma mort devait la blesser.

-Stop ! s'exclama Carlisle. Nous avons dit qu'il était hors de question de te tuer. Nous te croyons.

Jacob renifla dédaigneusement pour nuancer ses propos.

-Nessie, pourrait-tu demander à Lily ce qu'elle ressent ? demanda Billy.

J'acquiesçai et Rose prit Lily sur ses genoux afin que je puise tenir sa main.

« _Lily, nous avons juste besoin que tu… _»

« _Dis-leur que je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal. S'il te plaît, Nessie, s'il te plaît. Il semble gentil. Je veux être son amie_ »

Je déglutis. Impossible d'en douter : l'imprégnation fonctionnait dans les deux sens.

« _Personne n'a l'intention de lui faire de mal, ne t'en fais pas. Nous voulons juste savoir ce que tu ressens. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de différent en toi depuis que tu as rencontré Ben ? _»

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle comprenne ma question : moi-même je peinais à en saisir toute la profondeur. Je voulais simplement savoir à quel point elle était déjà attachée à lui.

« _Je ne crois pas,_ fit-elle après une hésitation. _J'ai mal quand il a mal et je veux être son amie, c'est tout. Tu crois que mam… Rose et Emmett sont fâchés ? _»

« _Bien sûr que non. Et tu peux les appeler maman et papa, tu sais. Ca leur ferait plaisir._ »

Lily haussa les épaules et je la vis rougir pour la seconde fois depuis que je la connaissais –la première étant celle où elle avait rencontré Jacob.

Je lâchai sa main et me redressai.

-Alors ? demanda Jacob avec impatience.

-Elle est curieuse, énonçai-je. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas totalement « accro », mais il serait injuste de les séparer. Elle ressent ce qui ressemble à de l'affection.

-Infection, tu veux dire, grommela Emmett. Fichue imprégnation.

Il serrait convulsivement les poings. Rose glissa sa main sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et l'énervement.

-Je propose de laisser Ben voir Lily de temps en temps, suggéra Carlisle. Sous haute surveillance, bien entendu.

Le concerné se redressa, un espoir fou dans ses yeux noirs.

-Merci.

-Ne t'image pas que ça signifie que si tu fais du mal à Nessie ou à notre fils, tu resteras impuni, cracha Jacob avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Je t'aurais à l'œil.

Il se leva d'un bond, Elliot toujours dans ses bras, et sortit du salon comme un courant d'air.

-Bien, je crois que ça signifie que nous en avons terminé, fit Billy en m'adressant un sourire crispé. Nous allons rentrer à la Push avec Ben.

Nous nous levâmes tous, plus ou moins lentement selon notre nature. Rosalie, Lily et Emmett se débrouillèrent pour passer avant Ben. Je leur emboitai le pas et suivis l'odeur de Jake. Il était sorti de la villa et son parfum se perdait dans la masse de Quileute qui patientaient plus ou moins sagement devant le perron. Cependant, ni lui ni Elliot ne s'y trouvaient. Il me fut aisé de déduire qu'il était directement rentré au cottage de mes parents.

Charlie se dirigea vers moi, contrarié :

-Jacob vient de débouler comme une furie et il est parti dans les bois avec Elliot. Je sais bien que c'est un loup-garou, j'ai toujours du mal à l'ingurgiter d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se balader dans les bois avec un bébé.

Je soupirai. Mon grand-père incarnait le respect et l'ordre rien ne changerait cela, pas même une révélation des plus déstabilisantes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, papy.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Carlisle et le vieux Quil faire part de notre décision aux Cullen et aux Quileute. Ben semblait perdu sans la présence de Lily : ses parents l'avaient laissée dans la villa.

-Tu m'excuses ? fis-je à Charlie. Je vais rejoindre Jake et Elliot.

Je me frayai un passage parmi les humains et empruntai le chemin qui menait au cottage. Je courus afin de me défouler, si bien que je l'atteignis en une minute à peine.

Jacob était installé sur le canapé du salon. Il soutenait le dos d'Elliot, qui était assis sur ses genoux, pour éviter qu'il ne bascule en arrière. Jake posait sur notre fils un regard qui avait abandonné toute colère à présent il semblait simplement nostalgique. Quant à lui, Elliot l'observait comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

Lorsqu'il me vit, Jake m'ouvrit le bras qui ne tenait pas Elliot. Je me blottis contre son épaule. J'avais vaguement préparé une espèce de discours de réconfort et d'optimisme, mais je le remis à demain.

Elliot agita gaiement sa menotte dans ma direction, ce qui était sans doute à interpréter comme un coucou. Je lui rendis son salut en souriant, attendrie. Il attrapa le doigt de Jacob et le mordilla –il faisait déjà ses dents- sans y laisser de trace. Nous rîmes.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Jake et fermai les yeux.


	46. Faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur

Chapitre 44

-100 jours

Il était neuf heures du matin et j'étais présentement en train de secouer Jacob qui était avachi dans notre lit. Etant donné tout le bruit que je faisais pour tenter de le réveiller, soit son cas devenait pathologique, soit il le faisait exprès.

-Jake, soupirai-je, ne fais pas l'enfant. Allez, debout.

Il poussa un grommellement étouffé, roula sur le côté et sombra aussi sec. Je bondis en arrière pour ne pas finir écrasée.

-Je t'accorde dix minutes de répit, grondai-je, certaine qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment.

Je m'extirpai du lit, sortis de notre chambre et allai dans celle d'Elliot. Le bruit que j'avais fait l'avait réveillé, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que Jake ne _voulait_ pas se lever. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et il bailla de façon très démonstrative. J'embrassai son front en riant.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, mon chéri.

J'ouvris son armoire et l'habillai en quatrième vitesse –Jake nous mettait trop en retard pour nous permettre de perdre encore plus de temps.

-On va essayer de sortir Papa du lit ? fis-je à Elliot, qui semblait comprendre une grande partie de ce qu'on lui disait.

Il battit des mains avec enthousiasme et je le conduisis dans notre chambre. Je le déposai en position assisse sur le lit.

-Ba ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son père.

Il se débrouilla pour ramper vers lui et tapa avec conviction de ses petites mains sur le bras de Jake. J'avais eu une bonne intuition en le laissant faire ça, parce que mon mari ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, surpris.

-Hé !

Il repoussa les menottes d'Elliot et chatouilla son ventre. Notre fils éclata d'un rire joyeux et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba sur le dos sans cesser de s'esclaffer.

-Ne vas pas me faire croire, Jacob, qu'un bébé d'une force physique de trois mois arrive à te réveiller alors qu'avec moi ça ne marche pas, le menaçai-je en agitant mon doigt.

Il afficha une moue innocente.

-Tu sais, quand je suis dans mon quatrième cycle de sommeil, je ne ...

-A d'autres ! Le coupai-je. Je sais à quoi tu joues. Tu n'as aucune envie de rencontrer les Denali, c'est tout.

Les plus proches cousins des Cullen arrivaient à Forks aujourd'hui même. J'avais réussi à convaincre Jake de m'accompagner avec Elliot. Il n'était pas vraiment partant, mais quand je lui avais exposé que ma famille avait tout autant le droit de rencontrer notre fils que la sienne, il n'avait rien pu répliquer.

En contrepartie, je lui avais promis de ne pas le forcer à rejouer la mascarade du « Comment allez vous - quelle joie de vous revoir - laissez moi vous présenter mon fils » à nos autres invités.

Jacob se renfrogna.

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

-Souris un peu, soupirai-je. Faire la tête ne te va pas.

Il obtempéra avec plus de facilité que prévu et m'offrit son magnifique sourire « made in Black » dont Elliot avait hérité. Mon cœur rata peu glorieusement un battement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

-Allez, on y va.

Je tirai Jake par le bras et il se leva en grommelant de nouveau.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, nous grimpions dans ma voiture. Jacob avait trainassé tout du long : il avait longuement choisi ses habits et peigné ses cheveux, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, et essayé de donner des bouts de banane à Elliot pour la première fois. Le succès avait été immédiat et notre fils avait ingurgité petit bout par petit bout une demi-banane, sous le regard victorieux de son père, pendant que je tournais autour d'eux en priant pour qu'il soit vite rassasié.

Bref, j'avais du mal à saisir ce qui rendait Jake aussi réticent, jusqu'à ce qu'il me batte de vitesse pour s'installer au volant de ma voiture. Il démarra et commença à rouler au pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil au compteur de vitesse et soupirai :

-Ok, ce n'est pas seulement que tu ne veux pas voir les Denali, c'est aussi que tu veux éviter Ben.

Il m'était parfois si aisé de deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Ben a le droit de voir Lily de dix heures à onze heures chaque matin, grimaça Jacob. Et il n'est pas encore onze heures.

Le sujet de l'imprégnation de Ben et Lily était resté trop sensible pour qu'on l'aborde de front. Ces trois derniers jours, Jake s'était débrouillé pour tenir Elliot et moi éloignés de son ennemi juré, de sorte que nous ne l'avions pas revu depuis ce fameux jour où mon mari avait manqué le tuer.

-Tu ne pourras pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas indéfiniment, dis-je.

-Je vais essayer, grommela-t-il en fixant obstinément le pare-brise. Même toi, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il ne me revient pas. Il m'a fait vivre un des pires moments de ma vie. J'ai cru durant un court instant que tu étais morte.

-Et j'ai cru la même chose pour toi pendant trois mois, lui fis-je remarquer. Bien sûr que je sais ce que tu ressens.

-La douleur, le manque, oui, mais pas la haine, répliqua-t-il. Je le vois dans ton regard quand je parle avec Rosalie ou Emmett des façons dont nous aimerions abréger sa vie.

-Discuter de ça, c'est morbide, Jacob. Il faut savoir pardonner, parfois. Ou du moins accepter la situation telle qu'elle est.

-Je ne peux pas ! Gronda-t-il en frappant le volant de ses doigts.

-Pourquoi ? Relevai-je en sourcillant.

Jacob tourna sa tête vers moi et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens :

-Parce qu'il est dangereux pour tout ce qui a du sang de vampire dans les veines ! Et que j'en mourrais s'il vous fait du mal à Elliot ou à toi !

Je soufflai et lui rendis son regard. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire parce que je ne connaissais pas Ben.

-Je suis forte, à présent, remarquai-je cependant.

Jake indiqua notre fils dans le rétroviseur.

-Pas lui, répliqua-t-il d'un air malheureux.

-Ben n'est pas le danger principal qui pèse sur Elliot. Nous deux suffisons amplement à le protéger.

Je pris la main de Jake et lui sourit.

« _Arrêtons le mélodrame un moment, tu veux ? Tout ne va pas si mal. Par contre, tu devrais regarder la route, parce qu'on arrive à la villa et que Rose et Emmett sont sur ton trajet. _»

Je craignais plus pour ma voiture que pour mon oncle et ma tante, qui étaient plus solides que des statues de granit. Jacob freina brutalement et ma tête manqua de s'encastrer dans le pare-brise. La voiture dérapa, manquant de peu Rosalie et Emmett qui se tenaient devant la villa Cullen.

-Ton permis tu l'as eu dans une pochette surprise, ou quoi ? feula Rose, furieuse.

Jake sortit nonchalamment de la voiture.

-En fait, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir passé un jour.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de pouffer comme une adolescente en sortant à ma tour. Je tirai Elliot hors de la voiture. Il déplia ses petits poings et fit coucou à son oncle et à sa tante. C'était une de ses mimiques favorites depuis qu'il avait remarqué que tout le monde lui rendait systématiquement son salut. Il accompagna son geste d'un sourire éblouissant.

-Trop mignon, souffla Rose, attendrie. Comme tu as participé à la création de mon adorable neveu, je remets ta mise à mort à plus tard, clébard.

-C'est trop gentil, ironisa Jacob. J'imagine que vos têtes de déterrés sont dues à la présence de l'autre, c'est ça ?

Je grimaçai. « L'autre » était le surnom de plus aimable qu'avaient dégoté Jake, Rose et Emmett pour qualifier Ben. Celui-ci était assis quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbe avec Lily. Il lui parlait avec animation, et elle laissait échapper de temps à autre un rire clochetant. Bien entendu, il n'était pas permis à Ben de muter.

-Excellente déduction, grommela platement Emmett.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous tenez pas plus près de lui ? demanda Jake en fronçant le nez. Il est plus près de la forêt que de la villa et il touche presque Lily.

-Tu nous prends pour des débutants ? railla mon oncle en désignant une tache jaune qui se confondait avec un arbre.

Je plissai les yeux. La tache jaune se révéla être les cheveux de Jasper. Il n'était qu'à trois mètres de Lily et Ben, dissimulé à leurs yeux par un arbre massif.

-Bonne idée, approuva Jake, qui était de plus en plus souvent d'accord avec Emmett et Rosalie, ces temps-ci –ça devenait inquiétant.

Soudain, Lily éclata de rire et applaudit bruyamment à ce que lui racontait son imprégné.

Emmett grinça des dents.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, marmonna Rosalie, qui crevait manifestement de jalousie.

-Viens, éloignons-nous un peu, suggérai-je en la tirant par le bras, histoire d'éviter le meurtre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Elle me suivit de mauvaise grâce. Nous nous installâmes sur les marches du perron.

Je pris Elliot sur mes genoux. Je savais, au vu des regards qu'il lançait à sa cousine, qu'il aurait aimé être avec elle. Il l'idolâtrait littéralement, mais Jacob était catégorique : Ben ne devait pas s'approcher de lui. Son self-control avait des limites. Moi-même, l'idée d'exposer mon fils au loup-garou me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je détaillai ma tante du regard et elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, exaspérée.

-Je ne le tuerai pas, Nessie. Il y a beaucoup plus de probabilités pour que ton loup-garou le fasse avant moi, OK ?

Alors, je compris ce qui me chiffonnait de puis plusieurs jours : Rosalie n'était pas tant en colère que blessée. Elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

-Oh, Rose, Lily reste ta fille quoi qu'il arrive.

Son magnifique visage se tordit :

-Mais Renesmée, elle ne nous parle pas ! Elle rit plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi, elle lui offre des dessins, elle boit littéralement ses paroles… Et elle ne le voit qu'une heure par jour, encore !

-L'attrait de la nouveauté, supposai-je.

-Même toi tu n'y crois pas, ricana sombrement Rose. Tu connais l'imprégnation, toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si une louve meurtrière s'était imprégnée de ton fils et qu'il avait déporté sur elle toute l'affection qu'il avait auparavant pour toi ? Imagine que ce soit Leah, l'heureuse élue, tiens ! Du Clearwater en veux-tu en voilà !

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée. Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre Leah, mais…

-Je la détesterais, avouai-je. Je serais jalouse. Je ne la trouverais pas assez bien pour lui. Mais ce serait à tort, parce que rien ne pourra jamais me remplacer dans son cœur. Nos enfants nous aiment, Rosalie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Je me contentai de lui sourire et me penchai vers Elliot. Je plaquai un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se retourna vers moi et agrippa une mèche de mes cheveux cuivrés, sur laquelle il tira doucement. Il était enfantin de comprendre ce qu'il réclamait. J'embrassai son front en riant et il se blottit contre moi.

-OK, ton fils t'adore, marmotta ma tante avec mauvaise foi. Peut-on en dire autant de Lily ?

-Je n'ai pas d'autre exemple que le mien, soupirai-je. Mais regarde : je suis imprégnée, mariée et mère et tu sais quoi ? J'aime mes parents. De tout mon cœur.

-Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire, chantonna la voix de mon père. Je t'aime aussi, ma petite princesse.

Il sortit sur le perron de la maison. Je me retournai pour le regarder.

-D'où sors-tu ce surnom ? m'horrifiai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

-La nostalgie du passé. Ca ne te gênait pas, quand tu étais petite.

-Je te pardonne pour cette fois, fis-je en le fixant avec sévérité.

Rose s'esclaffa.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, vous avez réussi à me distraire. Mais je rentre dans la villa sinon ma bonne humeur va rechuter.

Edward et moi la suivîmes à l'intérieur. Nous étions début octobre et il commençait à faire frisquet. Même si c'était peu probable, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Elliot attrape froid. Dans le salon, Alice et ma mère discutaient :

-…crois que Charlie se fait vieux, disait cette dernière, il a des réactions bizarres quand je lui parle des vampires. Il plaisante sur le sujet et il se comporte avec trop de décontraction pour que ce soit crédible.

-C'est mieux que ce soit comme ça que l'inverse, non ? s'incrusta Edward.

Bella secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas son comportement habituel, c'est tout.

-Tu le couves trop, mon amour, souffla-t-il doucement. Charlie est assez grand pour connaître ses propres limites.

Elle haussa les épaules et changea délibérément de sujet :

-Bonjour Nessie et Elliot ! Tu as réussi à convaincre ton cher et tendre de t'accompagner, Renesmée ?

-Oui, j'ai marchandé, répliquai-je. Jacob sait que les Denali sont inoffensifs, mais c'est exposer Elliot qui le dérange. Je lui ai promis de ne plus l'emmener à la villa quand les vampires non végétariens seront arrivés. J'irai les rencontrer seule.

-Sage décision, approuva mon père.

Elliot, qui adorait ma mère, tendit les bras vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit aussitôt à roucouler.

Jake entra à son tour dans le salon.

-Alors, ils arrivent quand, les Denali ? Réclama-t-il. Ne me dites pas que Nessie m'a tiré du lit pour rien !

Je lui assenai une légère tape sur le bras.

-Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, répondit mon père.

-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Résonna soudain la grosse voix d'Emmett.

-Que fait-il ? Demandai-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Il compte le temps qu'il reste à Ben avant de s'en aller, répondit Rosalie.

-Zérooooo ! Feula Emmett. Stop, c'est fini ! A demain, clébard !

Comme je sortais sur le perron, mon oncle me héla :

-Nessie, tu peux aller chercher Lily s'il te plaît ? Il faut l'arracher à l'autre boulet et je ne me sens pas capable d'y aller sans commettre un meurtre.

-Un double meurtre, rectifiai-je en guise d'avertissement.

Il grimaça pour seule réponse.

Je dévalai les marches du perron et m'avançai dans ce qui servait de jardin à ma famille –une immense étendue d'herbe qui n'avait pour seule limite que les arbres de la forêt. Jasper, de sa cachette derrière les arbres, m'adressa un petit signe de la main -sans doute un langage codé pour me dire que tout allait bien. Ben me regarda m'approcher de lui avec une expression qui confinait à l'appréhension.

Lorsque je parvins à sa hauteur, Lily s'accrocha comme une noyée aux jambes de Ben. Je me baissai pour la tirer gentiment en arrière, et j'entendis plusieurs soupirs derrière moi. Ma famille devait respecter en présence de Ben de stupides règles de sureté telles que « ne pas tourner le dos à son adversaire » ou « ne pas le quitter des yeux ». Tous, y compris Jacob, n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce dont j'étais capable.

Je pris Lily dans mes bras. Elle croisa les bras, boudeuse.

-Heu… Renesmée, chuchota Ben, me prenant par surprise. Je voulais te dire… je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait il y a déjà presque un an. Je regrette vraiment.

Je le dévisageai. Les traits de l'indien reflétaient son honnêteté.

-Tu m'as fait moins de mal qu'à Jacob, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de toi.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je sais. Ce que j'ai tenté de faire… était une erreur. Ta famille n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je le croyais. Quant à Lily, elle … elle n'a rien de maléfique en elle. Je suis navré.

-Je te crois, affirmai-je. C'est juste dommage que tu ais dû passer par l'imprégnation pour t'en rendre compte.

-J'ai l'impression de voir le monde sous un jour nouveau, admit-il.

Il recula d'un pas.

-Va-t-en. Ta famille s'impatiente. Tu ne devrais pas dire à Jacob que je t'ai parlé.

-Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, répliquai-je. Et il n'a pas d'ordres à me donner.

Le Quileute hocha la tête.

-Une dernière chose… mon vrai prénom est Benjamin, pas Ben. Appelle-moi Benji… si on se reparle un jour.

Je lui souris.

-Je m'en souviendrai. Tu lui dis au revoir, Lily ?

La fillette agita tristement la main. Je fis demi-tour et l'emportai vers la villa. Jasper sortit de l'ombre et me suivit après avoir vérifié que Benjamin s'en allait. Emmett réceptionna Lily et nous pénétrâmes dans la villa.

-Que voulait-il ? s'enquit calmement Jasper, qui devait être le seul à avoir perçu quelques bribes de notre conversation.

-S'excuser.

-Tu parles ! grommela Jacob dans sa barbe.

-Tu es trop encline à pardonner aux gens, renchérit Rose.

Je les dévisageai tour à tour.

-Vous savez que vous me stressez, tous les deux ? Vous êtes toujours d'accord sur tout en ce moment. C'est… déstabilisant.

Ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire. Jacob m'enlaça et embrassa ma tempe.

-Ca ne durera pas longtemps, je te le promets.

Mon père se redressa soudain :

-Hop, tout le monde dehors ! Les Denali arrivent !

-Génial, ironisa Jake.

Les Cullen se pressèrent sur le perron. Main dans la main, mon imprégné et moi les suivîmes, prêts à rencontrer nos cousins du nord.


	47. Chambouler ses habitudes

Chapitre 45

-90 jours

L'arrivée des Denali se passa sans anicroche. Nos cousins du nord formaient un clan de cinq personnes, dont deux couples : Kate et Garrett, Carmen et Eléazar, et Tanya, leur chef. Ravissantes et blondes, Tanya et Kate avaient des origines slovaques. Carmen et Eléazar étaient d'origine espagnole, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile à deviner dans la mesure où ils laissaient souvent échapper des bribes de phrases en espagnol. Garrett était le membre le moins ancien du clan : il en faisait partie depuis notre première confrontation avec les Volturi. Carlisle le félicita pour ses prunelles d'un or pur.

Les Denali paraissaient moins humains que les Cullen, sans doute parce qu'ils n'en côtoyaient pas. En même temps, n'importe qui, même un humain, pouvait sembler moins humain qu'Emmett, dont le comportement avoisinait celui d'un adolescent chahuteur. Si les Denali étaient plus froids que ma famille, ils n'avaient rien d'animal en eux et se comportaient de façon tout à fait civilisée.

Ils me réservèrent un accueil surprenant par sa tendresse : la première réaction de Carmen fut de me serrer dans ses bras. Ma mère me rappela que tous nos alliés m'avaient connue quand je n'étais qu'une enfant. Sans vouloir me vanter, je devais être une gamine adorable, parce que les arrivants qui suivirent les Denali se montrèrent très chaleureux envers moi.

En effet, nous réunîmes plus d'alliés que je l'avais escompté : au cours de la semaine, je dus multiplier les allers-retours à la villa Cullen. Jacob profitait de mes absences pour s'occuper de sa meute.

Le second clan à parvenir jusqu'à nous fut celui des amazones. Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri contrastaient avec les Denali. Elles n'étaient pas seulement animales : elles avaient une allure sauvage. Leur accent, leur apparence et leur démarche évoquait quelque chose de très exotique.

Zafrina me traita presque comme si j'étais sa propre fille, et Bella me confirma que nous avions été très proches, peut-être grâce à nos dons si semblables. De fait, j'entretins rapidement avec elle une relation semblable à celle m'unissant à Alice ou Rosalie.

Le clan Irlandais suivit bientôt. Siobhan, son chef, avait une allure pour le moins atypique. Son compagnon Liam s'exprimait peu, à l'instar de Senna. La petite Maggie, qui semblait physiquement un peu plus jeune que moi, était accompagnée d'un nouveau vampire aux yeux rouges vifs, Dave. Aussi pétillant et aussi roux qu'elle, il évoquait presque un enfant.

Les Egyptiens rejoignirent ensuite notre coalition. Benjamin et Tia, qui semblaient faire l'unanimité chez les miens, faisaient grise mine : leurs aînés, Amun et Kebi, avaient quant à eux préféré se rallier aux Volturi. Les deux jeunes gens avaient catégoriquement refusé de les suivre et leur dispute s'était soldée par la scission de leur clan.

Trois nomades canadiens arrivèrent. Fred, Shelly et Steve, qui étaient en couple faisaient auparavant partie d'un groupe de vampires nouveau-nés, celui-là même qui avait tenté de détruire ma famille sur ordre d'une certaine Victoria (une « rouquine psychopathe » selon Emmett). D'après Fred, qui semblait les guider, ils s'étaient enfuis de l'armée de nouveau-nés avant l'attaque dirigée contre les Cullen.

L'arrivée des trois nouveaux créa de monstrueuses dissensions au sein de ma famille : mon père ne voulait pas leur pardonner d'avoir appartenu à ce clan et voulait les renvoyer. Je ne pris pas part à la discorde, ne comprenant strictement rien à cet imbroglio d'informations. Carlisle trancha finalement en décrétant qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis d'appartenir au clan ennemi et que le don de Fred nous serait bien utile. En effet, celui-ci pouvait inspirer un dégout profond (**NDA : Fred, Shelly et Steve existent, cf. La seconde vie de Bree Tanner ou le guide officiel illustré de la saga**). Fred se lia vite avec les Amazones, parce que l'idée de repousser tous les visiteurs inopportuns les séduisait.

L'arrivée du clan Roumain ne causa pas plus de réjouissances. Stefan et Vladimir ne rêvaient que d'une chose : réduire les Volturi en miettes carbonisées et monter sur le trône à leur place. Charmant programme. Je me débrouillais pour les éviter le plus possible.

Une pléiade de vampires nomades venant des quatre coins du monde débarqua : Peter et Charlotte, que Jasper connaissait bien Mary Charles et Makenna Randall Alistair et plein d'autres dont j'ignorais les noms.

La venue d'Alistair, un vieil « ami » de Carlisle, constitua un véritable mystère pour mon grand-père, car c'était un vampire asocial qui détestait plus que tout se mêler à des conflits et chérissait la solitude. Mais Edward décréta qu'il craignait pour sa propre vie et jugeait que notre clan avait de grandes chances de gagner cet ultime combat contre les Volturi.

Le dernier clan à venir s'ajouter à notre coalition fut celui des Africains, composé d'un homme, Malick, et une femme, Khadija, qui vivaient reclus dans le désert du Sahara et se nourrissaient des rares caravanes. Des brèves paroles que j'eus le loisir d'échanger avec eux, je compris qu'ils avaient été roi et reine d'un petit royaume, dans l'Antiquité et au temps de leur humanité. Ca expliquait l'air incroyablement supérieur qu'ils affichaient en toute circonstance.

Au final, nous étions trente-sept vampires à s'allier contre les Volturi, plus vingt-trois loups-garous, même si la participation des plus jeunes au combat était encore à négocier. Les Volturi arriveraient dans trois mois : la moitié du temps s'était déjà écoulé.

Quant à moi, je partageais mon temps entre ma famille, nos alliés, mon mari et mon fils. Elliot avait presque deux mois maintenant. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il en paraissait quatre. Il marchait parfaitement à quatre pattes et avait déjà des mimiques bien à lui. Il babillait plus souvent, aussi. Au vu de son âge, il réclamait beaucoup d'attention, mais c'était normal et ça ne nous gênait aucunement, Jake et moi : grâce à nos talents surnaturels, nous étions quasiment des parents multifonctions.

La situation Ben-Lily-Rosalie-Emmett s'était un peu améliorée. Un peu seulement, dans le sens où mon oncle et ma tante ne sautaient plus au plafond dès qu'ils apercevaient l'imprégné de leur fille. Mon père et Jacob refusaient toujours de lui adresser la parole, à l'instar de ma mère dont l'instinct maternel ne se tarissait pas. Esmée et Carlisle étaient les seuls à se montrer cordiaux avec lui.

Un élément de plus vint s'ajouter à l'histoire de « l'imprégnation maudite », comme se plaisait à l'appeler Emmett. Elle était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça, mais le destin cruel semblait s'acharner sur ma famille.

Un jour, Jake et moi étions en train de déjeuner. On se relayait pour donner des cuillerées de purée à Elliot, qui était installé sur sa chaise haute. Il trouvait ça extrêmement drôle d'en recracher une partie et la cuisine était pleine de résidus de purée.

Soudain, mon portable se mit à sonner. J'essuyais mes mains couvertes de purée sur ma serviette et décrochai :

-Allô ?

-Salut ma chérie, s'exclama ma mère. Je sais que vous êtes sans doute en train de manger, mais ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir rapidement. C'est un peu urgent.

Je soupirai. Son ton désinvolte me laissait à penser que le degré d'urgence n'était pas si élevé que ça.

-Hum, bien sûr. Je viendrai quand on aura nettoyé le tsunami de purée.

-Merci. Elliot mange toujours aussi mal ?

-Que veux-tu, c'est un glouton, comme Jake ! Sauf que lui, on a encore une chance de lui apprendre la propreté !

Bella éclata de rire.

-A tout de suite, Nessie ! Embrasse ton fils pour moi !

Je raccrochai.

-Glouton, moi ? releva Jacob, qui avait tout entendu, d'un ton goguenard. Je mange peut-être beaucoup mais je suis propre.

J'haussai les épaules.

-A qui d'autre pourrait-on attribuer la façon de manger d'Elliot ? Il imite tout ce que tu fais, de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua Jake en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse.

Elliot l'observa durant un instant, songeur, avant d'entrelacer ses propres bras. Il essaya même de froncer les sourcils, mais il n'y parvint pas et abandonna la partie.

Ce fut à mon tour d'afficher une moue narquoise :

-Tu disais ?

-Rien, grommela Jake entre ses dents.

Il décroisa ses bras, et Elliot l'imita encore. Son regard s'illumina :

-Hé, c'est vrai qu'il fait exactement pareil que moi ! Tu l'as remarqué depuis quand ?

-Quelques jours, pas plus, répliquai-je.

Jake s'amusa à faire des mimiques devant notre fils, qui les reproduit avec plus ou moins de succès. Je les regardai en riant durant de nombreuses minutes, avant de me souvenir qu'on m'attendait à la villa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, encore ? ronchonna Jacob tandis que j'enfilai mon manteau. Ils sont toujours en train de t'appeler pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. On sera plus tranquille quand tout ça sera fini.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Quand tout ça serait fini, justement, nous serions peut-être morts.

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps. De toute façon, tu devais amener Elliot chez Charlie et Billy, aujourd'hui.

Nous n'emmenions Elliot à la villa que très rarement à présent : uniquement quand ceux de nos invités qui étaient « carnivores » partaient chasser, c'est-à-dire au maximum une fois par semaine. S'ils voulaient le voir, les Cullen venaient au cottage ou chez Charlie.

Jake se pencha pour m'embrasser. En dépit du temps qui avait passé, nous nous sentions toujours aussi déchirés quand nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre. C'était stupide et presque pathologique, mais notre amour était construit ainsi.

J'allai embrasser Elliot en évitant la purée qui le recouvrait. Je sortis du cottage de mes parents et partis en courant en direction de la villa. J'étais aussi rapide que ma propre voiture.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je parvins à destination. Plusieurs de nos invités étaient installés dehors pour cause du manque de place. Je dus en saluer certains, dont Zafrina qui vint m'enlacer, avant de m'approcher de la villa. Rosalie était assise sur les marches du perron, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle semblait choquée.

-Hum… Rose, ça va ? demandai-je.

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête. Du doigt, elle indiqua l'entrée de la villa derrière elle, ordre implicite pour que j'y entre. Inquiète à présent, je pénétrai dans le salon de la maison des Cullen. Emmett, dos au mur, était figé et avait l'air au moins aussi ahuri que sa femme.

Mes parents s'avancèrent vers moi. Eux paraissaient relativement joyeux, ce qui contrastait avec les regards de Rose et Emmett.

Edward embrassa ma joue sans un mot et me fit signe de faire le tour du canapé. J'obtempérai. Lily et Benji étaient assis sur le parquet et ils se parlaient avec animation. Deux choses étaient étrangement anormales : Ben avait largement dépassé ses horaires de visite de plusieurs heures … et … ils se parlaient. Ebahie, je me figeai. Lily m'aperçut, sauta sur ses pieds et s'exclama :

-Tante Nessie !

Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu sa voix si mélodieuse, je bégayai :

-Heu… mais… tu parles ?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec simplicité. Je voulais discuter avec Benji.

Emmett laissa échapper un soupir las.

-Ha… heu… c'est vraiment génial, ma chérie. Je vais te laisser … parler à ton ami, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Tel un zombie, je me dirigeai vers Emmett et posai ma main sur son bras.

« _Je ne comprends pas. Rose et toi devriez être heureux, non ?_ »

« _On l'est. Enfin, on l'était, mais elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle a fait ça pour Ben. Tu imagines ? Ca fait des mois qu'on essaye de la faire parler, Carlisle a même fait un examen approfondi de ses cordes vocales et c'est comme ça qu'on nous récompense ? _»

Je m'adossai moi aussi au mur, adoptant inconsciemment la même position que lui :

« _Ce qui est important, c'est que Lily parle, non ? La manière dont c'est arrivé n'a pas d'importance. _»

« _Rose a peur qu'elle ne nous aime pas ou un truc dans ce genre-là. Et que maintenant elle ose nous le dire en face. _»

« _Mais c'est ridicule !_ m'exclamai-je. _Lily vous adore, Rose et toi ! _»

« _C'est toi qui le dit _» grommela mentalement Emmett sans conviction.

« _Hé, où est passé mon oncle boute-en-train ? Tu as Lily, c'est déjà ça non ?_ »

« _C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Ton fils te connaît depuis sa naissance et personne ne risque de te le voler._ »

« _Arrête de dévier sur le sujet ''imprégnation maudite'' ! On parle de Lily, là, et c'est super qu'elle parle enfin, non ? _» m'énervai-je.

Mon père et ma mère s'approchèrent de nous. Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Laisse-le ruminer sa colère tout seul, Nessie. Rose et lui sont terriblement bornés mais ça va leur passer.

Je soupirai.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, Maman, si c'est pour voir tout ce gâchis.

-Rose et Emmett t'adorent presque autant qu'ils aiment Lily, souffla ma mère. J'espérais que tu parviendrais à leur transmettre ta joie.

-C'est raté, grommelai-je avec défaitisme.

Je reportai mon attention sur Lily et Ben, médusée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire : Lily parlait pour de bon ! Je décidais de ne pas jalouser Benjamin comme Rose et Emmett mais de lui être reconnaissante. Sans lui, Lily n'aurait peut-être jamais ouvert la bouche.

Trois jours plus tard, des alliés inattendus arrivèrent. Cette fois-ci, mes parents n'eurent pas à m'appeler pour me faire revenir à la villa : Jacob, Elliot et moi nous y trouvions déjà. Nos invités étaient tous partis en chasse à l'autre bout du pays et Jake avait déjà organisé les patrouilles de sa meute. Bref, c'était un jour comme je les aimais. Rose et Emmett s'étaient un peu calmés en voyant que le mutisme de Lily cessait en leur présence comme en celle de Benji.

Nous étions tous dans le salon : mes parents jouaient du piano, Esmée rectifiait les plans de notre chalet, qu'elle était en train de finaliser, Rosalie et Carlisle parlaient à Lily, Emmett et Jasper achetaient un jet privé sur leur ordinateur, Alice faisait essayer des bonnets à Elliot pour « prendre de l'avance sur l'hiver » et Jacob et moi nous embrassions en essayant de rester les plus chastes possible, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

-Des gens arrivent, lâcha soudain mon père de façon tout à fait dramatique.

Nous n'avions pas souvent des journées tranquilles comme celle-là et cette annonce cassa l'ambiance en mille morceaux. Jacob décolla sa bouche de la mienne et soupira lourdement :

-Oh, génial. Qui est-ce, cette fois-ci ? D'autres vampires snobinards et cent pour cent carnivores ?

-J'espère que nous ne faisons pas partie de la catégorie des vampires snobinards, releva Jasper en souriant.

-Oh, absolument pas, ironisa Jake. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas en train de vous acheter un jet privé dont vous n'aurez pas l'utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, qui arrive ?

-Cinq vampires d'un genre un peu particulier, répliqua énigmatiquement mon père. Ils vont te plaire, Nessie.

J'haussai un sourcil. Encore des amis d'enfance ?

-Pas vraiment, me contredit-il. Tu vas voir.

Carlisle et mon père se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, pile au moment où un crissement de frein retentissait. Jacob se tendit.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas que les vampires non-végétariens voient Elliot. S'ils ne résistaient pas à l'appel de son sang…

Rosalie émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Je te rassure, ton fils ne sent pas aussi bon qu'un humain. De plus, Lily côtoie nos invités tous les jours et il ne lui arrive rien.

-C'est vrai, fit la fillette qui était de plus en plus bavarde. Ils sont tous gentils.

Ca ne sembla pas rassurer Jake. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil rassurant et me pressai sur le perron à la suite de mon père et mon grand-père.

Comme l'avait annoncé Edward, cinq personnes s'extirpèrent des deux voitures garées devant la maison. La première était un vampire, une femelle petite et brune aux yeux rouges. La seconde était un mâle aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleur de teck. Les trois autres étaient des femelles aux cheveux noirs et tressés et aux couleurs d'yeux variées : la première les avait bleu clair, la seconde vert et la troisième bruns. Ils étaient tous plutôt petits en taille.

-Des hybrides, soufflai-je, ébahie.

A part Lily qui n'était qu'un quart vampire, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers moi et entrouvrit la bouche, l'air aussi surpris que moi :

-Renesmée ?

Ainsi donc, il m'avait rencontré lorsque j'étais enfant : tous nos invités avaient affiché le même air incrédule en me voyant.

Carlisle s'avança vers eux :

-Huilen, Nahuel, je suis heureux de vous voir rejoindre notre coalition. Vous êtes les bienvenus. Mesdemoiselles…

-Jennifer, Serena, fit celle qui avait les yeux bleus en désignant les deux autres. Et Maysun, pour moi. Nous sommes les sœurs de Nahuel et les filles de Joham.

(**NDA : cf. le guide officiel de Twilight, ces filles existent. Je n'ai pas choisi leurs prénoms et leurs histoires.**)

Mon père se tourna vers moi :

-Nahuel et sa tante Huilen nous ont sauvé la mise grâce à Alice il y a sept ans. Nous leur devons la vie.

Tant Nahuel que Huilen parurent gênés. Jennifer balança une bourrade taquine à son frère.

Le reste de la famille, y compris Jacob, nous rejoignit dans le jardin. Ils semblaient tous beaucoup plus enjoués à l'idée de revoir ce clan-là plutôt qu'un autre.

Huilen, Nahuel et ses sœurs saluèrent tout le monde, y compris Jake même s'ils ne s'en approchèrent pas. Ils ne semblèrent guère surpris de voir que nous étions en couple –ma « réputation » me précédait partout.

-Merci de nous rejoindre, leur fit Carlisle avec sincérité.

-Hum, grommela Serena. J'ai une dent contre les Volturi. Ils ont tué Joham et j'ai bien l'intention de le leur faire payer.

J'ignorais d'où je le tenais, mais je savais que Joham se prenait pour un scientifique créateur d'une nouvelle race. Parfois, j'avais de brefs flash de mon passé.

-Ce n'était pas une grande perte, siffla Nahuel.

Sa sœur le fusilla du regard.

-Il m'a élevée.

-Mais pas nous, remarqua calmement Maysun. Nous vous rejoignons par solidarité pour Renesmée qui est une hybride comme nous, et parce que nous sommes convaincus que la vérité est de votre côté.

-Nous nous montrerons dignes de votre confiance, dit Carlisle.

-Voulez-vous rentrez vous restaurer ? demanda gentiment Esmée.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, l'air surpris.

-Nous ne mangeons pas de nourriture humaine, expliqua Nahuel.

-Oh, bien sûr, fit ma grand-mère. C'est par habitude : Nessie mange un peu sur le mode humain depuis qu'elle a eu Elliot. Leur fils, à Jacob et à elle, précisa-t-elle en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs.

-Oh ! s'exclama Maysun. Puis-je le voir ? Notre sœur a eu un enfant aussi il y a quelques années mais elle …

Son visage se tordit et Esmée, compatissante, détourna habilement la conversation sans chercher à en savoir plus :

-Mais rentrez quand même, je vous en prie. Nous avons des poches de sang humain provenant de l'hôpital où travaille Carlisle.

-Avec plaisir, répliqua poliment Jennifer en prenant Maysun par le bras.

Alice fut la première à rentrer dans la villa en sautillant –je savais qu'elle n'avait pas fini l'essayage de bonnets d'Elliot. Nos invités pénétrèrent dans la villa à sa suite.

Dans le salon, Lily avait remplacé sa tante et s'amusait à enfiler des bonnets sur la tête de son cousin. Elle fit un grand sourire aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Coucou, leur fit-elle joyeusement en agitant la main.

Elliot l'imita tout aussi gaiement. Mais Maysun se figea, le regard fixé sur la fillette :

-Lily ?


	48. Se disputer

Chapitre 46

-90 jours

Je commençai sérieusement à penser que la vie de ma famille ressemblait de plus en plus à une fichue série télé.

-Lily ? répéta Maysun qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

Rose et Emmett cessèrent automatiquement de sourire, comme nous tous.

-Tu la connais ? s'enquit sèchement ma tante, sur la défensive.

Mais la demi-vampire ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle s'approchait de la petite fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait si heureuse qu'il m'était impossible de douter de sa fiabilité.

-Lily, c'est bien toi ?

L'enfant se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et recula de quelques pas. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ses parents pour se mettre devant elle en position de défense.

-Je répète ma question, siffla Rose. D'où connais-tu ma fille ?

Maysun eut un réflexe qui sauva probablement sa vie : elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Ce n'est pas ta vraie fille, répliqua-t-elle en plissant ses yeux bleus. C'est celle de ma sœur. Je les croyais mortes toutes les deux.

Soudain, je compris. Je me rappelai de la lettre que Gabriel m'avait adressée. En plus de m'annoncer que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse, il m'avait appris les prénoms des parents de Lily. De plus, cette dernière était un quart vampire : une partie de son arbre généalogique me sauta brusquement aux yeux.

Rosalie feula, n'appréciant sûrement pas la remarque de Maysun.

-Ilwen. Ta sœur s'appelait Ilwen, fis-je précipitamment à l'hybride. Elle était mariée à un humain qui s'appelait Jonathan.

Elle me considéra d'un regard bleu étonné avant de se détendre légèrement.

-C'est vrai. Ils vivaient tous les trois entourés d'humains et ma sœur réussissait facilement à se fondre dans la masse. De fait, je n'ai vu Lily qu'une seule fois, mais je me rappelle avec exactitude de son visage. Elle avait à peine un an quand les Volturi ont tué ses parents sous prétexte qu'ils mettaient l'existence des vampires en danger. Je croyais que ma nièce était morte elle aussi.

Elle soupira d'aise, détendue malgré les coups d'œil meurtriers que lui envoyait Rose.

-Les Volturi l'ont enlevée et lui ont effacé la mémoire, tout comme moi, dis-je. Je l'ai rencontrée à Volterra et nous avons réussi à nous échapper.

-Oui, nous savons pour ton enlèvement, acquiesça Nahuel. La nouvelle s'est vite répandue. Pour Lily, en revanche…

Comme sa sœur avant lui, il dévisagea l'enfant avec curiosité.

-Je suis la seule à l'avoir rencontrée, expliqua Maysun. Ca ne plaisait pas à Joham. Rien ne lui plaisait jamais, à vrai dire. (Serena feula et sa demi-sœur haussa les épaules.) Ilwen était… comme ma sœur jumelle. Nous n'avons pas la même mère mais nous avons pratiquement été élevées ensemble. Je l'adorais. J'ai été tellement heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait eu un enfant !

Je lui souris. J'ignorais si c'était imputable à notre nature commune, mais elle m'était très sympathique. Sa joie était non feinte et je le ressentais.

-Je suis heureuse que tu puisses constater de son bonheur, affirmai-je.

D'une poigne de fer, Rose agrippa mon épaule et me tira en arrière d'une façon aussi brutale que malpolie.

« _Tu serais gentille de ne pas pactiser avec l'ennemi, Nessie. Cette… Maysun va me voler Lily ! Regarde-la, elle la dévore des yeux ! _»

Je la fusillai du regard et me dégageai, ignorant sa tirade.

-Rose et Emmett s'occupent très bien de Lily, poursuivis-je. Elle commence même à parler. Je suis sûre qu'elle te laissera une place dans sa vie. Elle est très sociable.

Maysun hocha la tête d'un air nostalgique.

-Merci. (Elle se tourna vers Rose et Emmett.) Et je comprends, vous marquez votre territoire. Mais vous avez sauvé la vie de Lily et je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. Elle est presque humaine et nous vivons à la sauvage dans notre forêt d'Amérique du Sud. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle vous aime. Vous êtes ses parents, je peux accepter ça.

Emmett esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant, tandis que Rosalie croisait les bras. Je savais qu'elle était sur ses gardes à cause de l'imprégnation de Ben sur Lily et du fait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais appelée « maman ». C'était normal : elle adorait l'enfant autant que j'aimais Elliot et une séparation lui serait insupportable.

-C'est parti pour le deuxième round, alors, grommela ma tante.

Alice devina avec une seconde d'avance ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Rosalie… gronda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

L'air angélique, l'intéressée s'approcha de Maysun.

-Bienvenue dans la famille ! Viens dire bonjour à ta nouvelle tante, Lily.

La petite fille obéit docilement. Rose se baissa à sa hauteur :

-Et si tu parlais de ton… ami Ben à Maysun ?

Je compris ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Toute la famille lâcha un soupir audible et Jacob renifla, dégoûté.

-Benji est à moi, expliqua joyeusement Lily dont c'était le sujet de conversation préféré. C'est un indien beau, grand, gentil et fort. Il se transforme en loup-garou, parfois. Son poil est orange comme celui d'Oncle Jake. Et quand je serai grande, il sera mon amoureux.

Nos cinq invités se figèrent. Jake avait l'air de regretter de ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photo sur lui.

-Ben est un… quoi ? bredouilla Maysun.

-Le loup-garou qui est imprégné d'elle, fit Rosalie avec une désinvolture affichée.

-Imprégné comme Jacob avec Renesmée ? s'écria-t-elle d'un air horrifié.

Emmett hocha la tête, un sourire blagueur sur les lèvres.

-Bienvenue chez les Cullen, la famille où les vampires épousent des humaines, où les loups-garous s'imprègnent des hybrides et où l'impossible devient possible !

Après que les Mapuche aient réussi à digérer la nouvelle, les relations entre ma famille et les hybrides s'améliorèrent quelque peu. Lily et Maysun apprécièrent de passer du temps ensemble, mais la petite préférait tout de même la compagnie de ses parents et de tous les Cullen en général, ce qui rassura Rosalie.

Je devins vite amie avec Maysun, Nahuel et Jennifer. J'eus plus de mal avec Serena, parce qu'elle était un peu hautaine et désagréable, mais Nahuel m'expliqua que ça lui venait de l'influence de leur père, qui avait passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec ses autres enfants.

Esmée termina de construire notre chalet en temps et en heure. Aidée de tous les membres de ma famille vampirique, excepté Rosalie qui argua qu'elle avait peur de se casser un ongle, elle le bâtit en quelques jours. Il était identique en tous points à celui du Canada. Elliot sembla très heureux de retrouver une copie de l'endroit où il était né. Jake aussi était ravi, parce que notre nouvelle maison était, conformément à nos souhaits, située entre la Push et le territoire des Cullen, ce qui rendait nos déplacements plus faciles.

Cependant, sur le plan affectif, notre humeur n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Si nous n'étions pas fatigués physiquement, émotionnellement parlant je me sentais éreintée. Nos invités, même s'ils essayaient de se faire discrets, étaient assez envahissants.

Il fallait gérer leurs disputes et éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent avec les loups-garous –certains clans avaient eu du mal à accepter l'idée que les terres Quileute leurs soient interdites. Les Cullen me réclamaient sans cesse pour que je me charge des pourparlers quand un vampire récalcitrant tel que le couple Africain faisait des siennes.

De leurs côtés, les loups-garous n'étaient pas plus reposants.

Les plus jeunes étaient excités comme des puces à l'idée du combat à venir. Jake devait batailler ferme pour les calmer, et convaincre les trois plus jeunes loups –qui avaient douze ou treize ans- de ne pas participer au combat. Les trois gamins se croyaient invincibles, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait d'autre que patrouiller. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour provoquer leur Alpha de façon qui était tout sauf subtile. Généralement, les loups-garous, en cas de discorde, se battaient de manière plus ou moins amicale, mais la donne changeait puisqu'il s'agissait de presque-enfants.

Lesdits enfants prenaient le refus de Jacob de les corriger pour de la faiblesse, ce qui vexait profondément mon mari, à qui je ne donnais que quelques jours avant de laisser exploser sa colère. De ce fait, il était plutôt irritable, et comme je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds, nous nous disputions souvent pour des broutilles, ce qui amusait la galerie (Emmett et Rosalie, comme d'ordinaire).

Quand Jake n'était pas avec sa meute et que je n'étais pas en train de régler une discorde ou un problème matériel, nous devions nous entraîner dur pour égaler le niveau des Volturi au combat. Pour l'instant, Jasper, qui dirigeait nos entraînements, n'était pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses : il se contentait de nous donner à faire des échauffements basiques. Par déduction, lorsque nous passerions aux notions compliquées du combat, nous devrions passer deux fois plus de temps dessus, et donc deux fois moins de temps en famille.

Nous consacrions donc le peu de temps libre qui nous restait à nous occuper d'Elliot et à répondre à nos besoins fondamentaux comme manger ou dormir.

Elliot était de plus en plus souvent chez Charlie, Billy ou Rachel, ce qui ravissait beaucoup plus ces derniers que moi. Mon fils commençait à me manquer autant que mon mari. Je ne voulais rien rater de sa croissance, et je craignais qu'il pense que ses parents le négligeaient.

Un jour, Jacob et moi nous disputâmes un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il était forcé de partir deux ou trois jours visiter les Makah, un autre clan de loups-garous voisins des Quileute. Quant à moi, je devais aider Jasper à construire une arène en bois et en métal solide pour faciliter nos entraînements. Il ne se trouvait personne pour garder Elliot, à part ses grand-pères qui le monopolisaient déjà beaucoup.

Notre discussion partit de « je ne serai pas beaucoup là les prochains jours » et arriva à « ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude ! » en passant par « et on fait quoi d'Elliot ? ».

Avec du recul, je compris plus tard que la dispute avait uniquement démarré parce que délaisser notre fils nous mettait en colère contre nous-mêmes, et non pas contre notre âme-sœur respective.

Heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de dire des choses que nous aurions regretté par la suite, parce que Jake sortit en un coup de vent de notre chalet pour se transformer à l'extérieur.

J'abandonnai vite l'idée de lui courir après –je ne pouvais pas laisser Elliot tout seul. J'allai au salon et me laissai piteusement tomber sur un fauteuil.

Mon fils, qui jouait sur le sol, rampa vers moi et s'accrocha à ma jambe. Je le soulevai et l'assis sur mes genoux, vérifiant au passage que sa température corporelle n'avait pas augmenté. Mais tout allait bien : nous n'avions pas fait suffisamment de bruit pour le perturber.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se cala contre moi et me fixa de ses grands yeux chocolat, je vis qu'il percevait notre anxiété. Forcément, nous l'avions contaminé après tout ce temps passé sur les nerfs.

Je soupirai. A l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère s'ajoutait celle d'être une mauvaise compagne, amie et alliée.

Mais la culpabilité de rendre Elliot aussi triste était de loin le sentiment le pire. Je serrai mon bébé dans mes bras de toutes mes forces.

-Pardon, mon chéri. Je suis tellement désolée.

Je caressai machinalement ses cheveux bruns. Peu à peu, je parvins à calquer ma respiration sur la sienne et à me calmer.

Elliot s'agita un peu et tendit les bras vers le sol pour attraper sa peluche favorite –un lapin bleu qu'Alice lui avait offert et qui traînait sur le sol. J'agrippai son doudou et le lui tendis. Il me remercia d'un sourire et balança joyeusement sa peluche vers le sol de toute la force de ses petits bras.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Non, Elliot, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu dois prendre soin de tes jouets.

Il émit un son qui était entre le soupir et le gloussement et me fixa de ses prunelles implorantes. Le message était clair. Incapable de lui résister, je me baissai pour attraper de nouveau la peluche.

-Ne le jette pas, cette fois, l'avertis-je en la lui donnant.

En signe d'acquiescement, Elliot papillonna des paupières. Ses petits poings agrippèrent le bas mon tee-shirt. Il se cala contre moi, mit son pouce dans sa bouche et s'endormit aussi sec –c'était une faculté qu'il tenait de Jacob.

J'étais toujours en train de dévisager l'une des deux seules personnes sans laquelle j'étais incapable de vivre, l'autre étant aux abonnés absents, quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

Ma mère pénétra à pas feutrés dans le chalet. Ses yeux dorés s'éclairèrent quand elle me vit. D'une démarche féline, elle vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, déposant au passage un baiser sur ma joue et celle d'Elliot.

-Salut Nessie, chuchota-t-elle. Ton père et moi étions en train de chasser dans le coin, et Edward m'a fait comprendre en passant par une bonne dizaine de sous-entendus que tu avais besoin de moi. Après ça, il s'est lâchement enfui en prétextant avoir des choses à faire avec Tanya, Jasper et Benjamin. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as, ma chérie ?

J'hésitai entre râler contre mon manque d'intimité ou accueillir ce moment mère-fille à bras ouverts, mais Bella devina toute seule ce qui se passait.

-Tu t'es disputée avec Jake.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je grimaçai.

-Suis-je si transparente que ça ?

-Pour moi, oui. Je suis ta mère ; tu seras toujours mon livre ouvert, tout comme ma propre mère aimait m'appeler. De plus, je connais bien Jake aussi. C'est normal que la situation vous dépasse, parfois. Ce que vous vivez n'est pas facile.

-Tu as connu ça aussi, il y a huit ans ? Demandai-je.

Ma mère secoua la tête.

-Nous n'avions qu'un mois devant nous, pas six. Nous étions dans l'optique « profiter de sa famille tant qu'elle existe encore ».

-On devrait penser comme ça nous aussi, fis-je en ressentant de nouveau une pointe de culpabilité.

-Pas forcément, objecta-t-elle. En six mois, vous avez le temps d'avoir des hauts et des bas. De stresser. De vous aimer. De vivre, tout simplement. Quand vous ne serez qu'à quelques semaines de l'affrontement, là vous cesserez de vous disputez et, de manière générale, de vivre, parce que vous serez terrifiés.

Son discours sentait tellement le vécu que je n'eus pas le cœur de la contredire. Je soupirai.

-Jake et toi allez vous réconcilier, me réconforta Bella. Il n'aime personne autant qu'Elliot et toi.

-Je n'en doute pas, soufflai-je. Notre dispute n'est pas si importante en soi. C'est la situation qui est éreintante. Nous consacrons tout notre temps à préparer ce combat à venir. Quand nous en avons fini, on doit s'occuper d'Elliot qui est crevé aussi par ses journées avec Charlie et Billy. Ensuite, la seule chose que nous faisons vraiment ensemble, juste tous les deux c'est ... dormir. On ne pourra jamais tenir ce rythme encore trois mois.

-Vous n'y êtes pas obligés, affirma Bella avec désinvolture.

Je la dévisageai.

-Maman, nous ne faisons pas ça pour le plaisir. Si Jacob n'exerce pas son rôle d'Alpha et si je ne vous aide pas à gérer les troupes, nous perdrons la guerre et mourrons tous. Point.

-Voyons Renesmée, ne sois pas aussi dramatique, me tança-t-elle. Indispensables, vous l'êtes, mais pas à chaque instant qui passe. Tu ne crois pas que Jake pourrais déléguer son poste d'Alpha à Leah pendant quelque temps, demander à Sam de résonner les jeunes intrépides et envoyer quelqu'un de plus diplomate que lui à la réserve Makah ? Tu ne crois pas que ton amie Zafrina pourrait se passer de toi durant une journée, que quelqu'un d'autre que toi pourrait servir d'intermédiaire avec les vampires et que Jasper pourrait demander à d'autres personnes de l'aider à bâtir cette arène ? Si tout le monde te réclame, c'est parce que tout le monde t'apprécie, c'est tout.

-Tu as sans doute raison, marmonnai-je. Mais quand je reçois une dizaine de coups de fil plus urgents les uns que les autres dès six heures du matin, ce genre de considération me passe au dessus de la tête.

-Coupe ton téléphone, me proposa-t-elle.

Je ricanai.

-Maman…

-Oui, je sais. Tu te sens coupable dès que tu n'aides pas au maximum, parce que quand tu ne fais rien, tu as le temps de stresser. Mais tu as raison, vous ne pourrez pas tenir ce rythme longtemps. Jake et toi n'êtes pas infaillibles. Vous ne voulez pas partir deux ou trois jours avec Elliot, pas trop loin d'ici ? Crois-moi, nous pouvons nous passer de vous.

Je m'apprêtai à protester, avant de réaliser que mon refus était uniquement dû à la raison que ma mère venait de mentionner.

-C'est une bonne idée, avouai-je. On a besoin de prendre du recul, je crois. Reste à convaincre Jake d'abandonner sa meute un moment.

-Je te fais confiance pour cette partie-là, renifla-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à user de ton charme ravageur.

-Il ne fonctionne pas très bien, en ce moment, fis-je, dubitative.

La porte d'entrée claqua pour la seconde fois. J'espérai vaguement que c'était un des Cullen qui passait simplement nous dire bonjour, mais Jacob pénétra dans le salon. Il était torse nu et semblait aussi calme que moi, maintenant, grâce à sa course dans les bois.

Bella lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé –elle n'était pas très douée pour faire semblant.

-Salut, Jake. Je vais vous laisser parler en tête à tête. Vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Elle caressa la joue d'Elliot et s'éclipsa aussi fugitivement qu'elle était entrée.

Jacob me contempla d'un air mélancolique, et je sentis mes résidus de colère fondre comme neige au soleil. « Il dort ? » articula-t-il silencieusement en regardant Elliot. J'hochai la tête. D'une démarche souple, Jake vint s'installer à côté de moi, capturant ma main au passage. Il embrassa le front de notre fils.

Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser, il me coupa dans mon élan :

-Nessie, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce genre de choses. La meute me prend beaucoup de temps et c'est uniquement de ma faute. La vérité, c'est que je suis en colère contre moi-même. J'ai peur de vous délaisser Elliot et toi.

-Wow, commentai-je, tu deviens de plus en plus mature.

Il grimaça.

-J'imagine que j'ai mérité ça.

-En effet, m'esclaffai-je. Je m'excuse aussi. Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi. Je me sens indigne de vous abandonner Elliot et toi, mais de l'autre côté je me sens également coupable de ne pas aider à l'organisation de notre coalition. C'est un cycle infernal.

Jake approuva d'un signe de la tête.

-J'ai entendu ce que t'as proposé Bella. C'est une excellente idée. Partir vite et loin, juste toi, moi et notre bébé.

-Non, protestai-je. C'est vrai, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne me sens pas le droit de m'interposer entre toi et ton devoir d'Alpha. C'est moi qui ai provoqué la venue des Volturi. Je veux qu'on en fasse un maximum pour aider.

Il soupira.

-Tu fais déjà ton maximum et … non, laisse tomber. On va repartir dans des reproches sans queue ni tête. Tu n'es pas en train de me pousser à abandonner mon statut d'Alpha. J'ai le droit de prendre des vacances, moi aussi. Je ne suis pas Sam. Et puis, Elliot et moi êtes des conséquences directes de ma nature lupine. Etre un loup-garou, un mari et un père ne sont pas censées être des choses dissociables. On pourrait juste ne rien faire pendant deux ou trois jours. Aller à la plage de la Push, ou ailleurs, je ne sais pas…

Comme je restais silencieuse, il argumenta davantage.

-Ecoute, je vais te dire ce qui m'a vraiment mis en colère. Quand je suis allé chercher Elliot chez Charlie l'autre jour, ton grand-père était complètement hystérique parce qu'il était persuadé que notre fils allait bientôt dire son premier mot. Je me suis énervé contre moi-même pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. C'est avec nous qu'il est supposé parler en premier, pas avec Charlie. Je sais que ça compte pour toi aussi. Alors, tu es d'accord pour qu'on débarrasse le plancher quelques jours ?

Jake avait pris un ton implorant. J'étais persuadée que ce serait à moi de batailler ferme pour obtenir un peu d'intimité, mais apparemment je m'étais lourdement trompée. J'émis un rire discret :

-Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour mettre les voiles, bougre d'imbécile.

-C'est moi ou tu n'arrêtes pas de m'insulter, aujourd'hui ? grommela-t-il.

-Tu es paranoïaque. Je t'aime.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Voilà qui est mieux, Mme Cullen Black. Et si, en guise de preuve, tu téléphonais à une certaine Leah Clearwater pour la supplier de faire des heures supplémentaires en temps que Bêta pendant deux ou trois jours ?

Je lui balançai une bourrade sur le bras.

-Ne rêve pas trop. Je ne tiens pas à affronter son courroux. Rappelle-moi qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de la promouvoir à ce rôle ?

-Pas ma faute, marmonna-t-il. Un moment de faiblesse regrettable. S'il te plaît, Nessie. J'ai déjà les autres gamins sur le dos.

Je soupirai.

-Oui, oui, je vais le faire. Mais tu m'en dois une, Jacob. Va coucher ton fils pendant que j'amadoue Leah.

Tout heureux, Jake tendit les bras et réceptionna Elliot. Ce n'était guère une punition, parce qu'il adorait notre bébé et était d'une patience exemplaire avec lui –incroyable mais vrai. Je m'étais encore faite avoir comme une bleue, réalisai-je lorsqu'il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'enfonçai des boules Quies dans mes oreilles et attrapai le téléphone.


	49. Prendre des cours très particuliers

Chapitre 47

-80 jours

Je balançai mes bras le long de mon corps, tentant en vain de me détendre et d'occulter par la même occasion la présence agaçante d'Alice et Emmett installés à côté de moi.

Nous étions dans le jardin des Cullen en compagnie de nos alliés loups, vampires et autres. Jasper avait planifié une séance d'entraînement non facultative à l'intention de famille et invités qui étaient très aimablement conviés à « apprendre comment ne pas se faire bêtement trucider ».

C'était pour cette raison que nous étions en train d'attendre stupidement que tout le monde soit réuni pour commencer l'entraînement. Nous avions déjà pratiqué quelques séances, mais malgré ça personne n'était jamais prêt à l'heure. La ponctualité ne faisait par partie des mœurs des vampires, qui aimaient se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard, ni de celles des loups-garous, qui avaient toujours quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que se dépêcher pour des vampires.

-Donc, laisse-moi récapituler, fit Alice d'un air pincé. Vous allez nous abandonner lâchement pendant trois jours pour aller faire bronzette au bord d'une plage de la Push.

-On ne vous abandonne pas… commençai-je à protester. Et puis zut ! Si, c'est exactement ce que nous faisons. Je suis adulte et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Si j'ai envie de profiter de mon mari et de mon fils avant l'affrontement, rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. Point.

Emmett renifla comme un enfant de cinq ans.

-Ma petite Nessie, tu vas tellement me manquer ! Il y a une place pour nous dans votre cabanon ?

Je grommelai entre mes dents. Billy nous prêtait une minuscule maisonnette située au bord de la mer, d'où l'appellation peu flatteuse de mon oncle. La maisonnette, donc, faisait partie du territoire des Quileute, mais elle était suffisamment loin de tout pour nous garantir un peu d'intimité. Malheureusement, c'était un terme que ne connaissaient pas les Cullen.

-Non, Emmett, il n'y a pas de place pour vous. Et même si c'était le cas, on ne vous inviterait pas, parce que nous avons envie d'être seuls.

-Mais…

-Fin de la discussion ! le coupai-je. Arrête de te comporter aussi puérilement !

Emmett croisa les bras sur son torse et arbora une moue boudeuse. Jasper se dirigea souplement vers nous :

-Je sens des ondes de mauvaise humeur par ici…

-Sans blague, marmonnai-je impoliment.

-C'est à cause de la couleur de son survêtement, expliqua Alice. L'orange est agressif pour les yeux, surtout dès le matin. En plus, Nessie est rousse et c'est une couleur qui ne lui sied pas du tout au teint.

Je plissai les yeux.

-Rappelle-moi qui est venu nous tirer du lit à six heure du matin, parce que personne n'avait eu le bon goût de nous prévenir qu'on avait un entraînement aujourd'hui même ?

-Cette remarque est totalement hors-sujet, répliqua ma tante. L'heure à laquelle je t'ais réveillée n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont tu es vêtue.

-Je pense que si. D'autant que tu es en train d'expliquer à Jasper que je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que je porte du orange.

-C'est scientifiquement prouvé ! s'insurgea Alice.

Je balayai sa tirade d'un geste de la main.

-A d'autres. Tu m'excuses, mais il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder Elliot, vu que ce « détail » t'es complètement passé par-dessus la tête.

Je saluai Emmett, Alice et Jasper d'un signe de tête avant de les planter dans le jardin. Je croisai Zafrina, qui vint me saluer amicalement :

-Renesmée, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je lui souris. Au début, j'avais eu un peu de mal à me faire à notre nouvelle amitié parce que je ne me rappelais pas de mon enfance, mais Zafrina me mettait en confiance, malgré sa personnalité atypique.

-Bien, merci. En fait, je cherche Elliot et quelqu'un susceptible de le garder. Il doit être avec Jake mais je les ai perdus dans… tout ça.

Je fis un vaste geste du bras pour désigner le jardin des Cullen. Il y avait de tout. Partout.

Esmée était en train de réprimander un jeune indien qui avait piétiné ses plantes Khadija, la vampire du clan Africain, lorgnait ce chahut d'un air dédaigneux Fred, du clan Canadien, se servait de son don pour repousser les loups-garous qui s'approchaient trop près de lui Jared et Paul se disputaient à propos de je ne sais quel sujet et… bref. Ce capharnaüm me donnait mal à la tête.

-Je garderais bien ton fils, proposa Zafrina, mais Jasper a besoin de moi pour sa séance d'entraînement. Et je doute que ton loup-garou soit d'accord.

Je grimaçai. J'avais averti tous mes amis vampires que je ne tolérerais pas de commentaires désobligeants sur Jacob, mais ils savaient montrer un certain dégoût sans se départir de leur politesse.

-Exact, fit la voix de Jake, qui apparu soudainement à côté de nous.

Elliot, qui était dans ses bras, sourit à Zafrina mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir l'approcher. Il n'était pas un grand fan des vampires non-végétariens, tout comme Jake. Leurs yeux rouges devaient l'effrayer.

-Violet accepte de garder Elliot, m'informa Jacob. Elle va assister à l'entraînement parce qu'elle a envie de voir son cher et tendre se prendre des tartes en pleine figure.

Les deux intéressés se dirigeaient justement vers nous.

-Parle pour toi, grommela Embry.

Son imprégnée rigola joyeusement et prit notre fils dans ses bras.

-Comme tu es mignon, roucoula-t-elle.

Elle le câlina durant quelques instants et je vis distinctement Embry pâlir un peu. Jake, mort de rire, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il attrapa ma main, moyen discret pour communiquer.

« _Combien de temps à ton avis avant qu'ils ne fassent un enfant comme Emily et Sam, Paul et Rachel ou encore nous deux ?_ »

« _Pas longtemps, vu la lueur dans les yeux de Violet quand elle regarde Elliot. _»

« _Il est vraiment trop fort, son charme ravageur fonctionne sur n'importe qui ! Si il arrive à faire ça à deux mois à peine, tu imagines ce qu'il parviendra à faire quand il sera adulte ? _» s'enthousiasma Jacob.

« _C'est un truc de vampire_ » signalai-je en souriant.

« _Je sais. Tu fascinais les gens toi aussi. »_

Jasper interrompit notre conversation silencieuse en s'adressant à tout le monde. Il escalada les marches du perron de la villa, ce qui lui permit d'être vu par tout le monde.

-Merci d'être venus. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas heureux de cohabiter avec d'autres races, mais vous allez devoir vous supporter durant trois mois alors autant vous y faire tout de suite.

-Tu parles ! marmonna Paul.

- Etant donné que nous sommes très nombreux et que nous avons besoin d'un large espace, nous allons nous entraîner dans un lieu très spécial. Que tout le monde me suive, s'il vous plaît.

Tout le monde obtempéra avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Jake et moi abandonnâmes Elliot à Violet, qui promit de bien s'en occuper et rentra à la Push avec lui.

Notre troupe s'enfonça dans la forêt. Nous marchions au ralenti, parce que les Quileute surveillaient les vampires et vice-versa. Au bout de quelques mètres, une odeur de bois fraichement coupé se fit sentir. L'air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même, Jazz nous désigna l'immense et toute nouvelle clairière qui se trouvait devant nous. Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un stade. Il était délimité par des rangées de gradins en bois et l'herbe y était tondue. Bien entendu, j'y étais déjà venue, pour avoir aidé ma famille à fabriquer ça. Ca ne nous avait pris qu'une petite heure.

-Bonjour l'écologie, s'amusa Siobhan, goguenarde.

Esmée appuya sa tirade d'un regard approbateur dirigé vers ses enfants.

-Les arbres étaient déjà abimés ici. Ca va être trop cool pour s'entraîner sans faire de dégâts, se défendit Emmett. En plus, on peut avoir autant de spectateurs qu'on en a envie.

Jasper se plaça au centre de la clairière, manifestement très à l'aise et habitué à dispenser ce genre de cours. Il invita tout le monde à s'assoir sur les gradins de bois, ce qui était une excellente idée de sa part puisque ça forçait les protagonistes à abandonner tout comportement agressif. Après moult grognements, les Quileute convergèrent vers la droite des gradins et les vampires vers la gauche. Je remarquai que certains d'entre eux s'étaient accroupis sur leur siège, ce qui leur permettait d'être plus réactifs et moins exposés. Le large espace qu'ils laissèrent entre les deux camps permit aux Cullen, à Jacob et à moi d'y prendre place tout en restant on ne peut plus neutre.

-Bien entendu, chacun n'aura pas le temps d'apprendre à se battre aujourd'hui, fit Jasper. Mais l'apprentissage passe aussi par la vision donc c'est une très bonne chose que vous voyiez les autres s'entraîner. C'est le premier cours de combat officiel, aussi je vous demanderais de ne pas vous exempter de ces entraînements. Notre survie en dépend.

Emmett, qui était installé juste derrière Jake et moi, se pencha vers nous. Je sentis sur souffle sur ma nuque, signe qu'il allait parler -sans doute pour sortir une énième énormité.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se donne de grands airs ?

Rosalie lui assena une claque sur l'arrière de la tête et Jacob fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

-Ces entraînements ont plusieurs buts, poursuivit Jasper. Certains sont évidents, d'autre moins. D'abord, comme je l'ai déjà spécifié, vous devez pouvoir survivre le plus longtemps possible au combat. Pour cela, nous allons développer vos capacités physiques, mentales pour ceux qui ont des dons et vous apprendre à travailler en équipe. Vous allez aussi devoir vous familiarisez avec les membres de notre coalition, histoire de ne pas bêtement les prendre pour des Volturi au moment de se battre. Je m'adresse notamment aux loups-garous, qui n'ont pas l'habitude de différencier les vampires.

-C'est vrai, approuva aussitôt Jake. Nous allons devoir enregistrer les odeurs spécifiques de chaque vampire. Heureusement, notre mémoire olfactive est quasiment éternelle.

Je souris. Jacob était rarement aussi sérieux, sauf quand il s'agissait de passer en mode Alpha ou de gérer la sécurité de notre fils et la mienne.

-Dans ce cas, on devrait sans doute passer tout de suite à la séance de reconnaissance olfactive, suggéra Jasper. A moins que quelqu'un ne trouve quelque chose à redire.

Il y eut un léger brouhaha chez les vampires. J'entendis Kate grommeler qu'elle n'était pas certaine de résister à la tentation d'électrifier un ou deux loups. D'autres, comme les vampires des clans Africain et Canadien, marmonnèrent qu'il était hors de question qu'un clébard les approches. De leur côté, les Quileute paraissaient seulement rebutés par l'irritation dont leur odorat si sensible souffrirait.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir montrer l'exemple, sifflota gaiement Alice, qui anticipait déjà le refus de coopérer des vampires.

Elle prit ma main d'office et me tira vers son cher et tendre. Emmett bondit joyeusement de son siège et se rua vers nous, tandis que mes parents et mes grands-parents nous rejoignaient plus calmement. Rosalie soupira lourdement, grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et se posta aux côtés de son frère.

-Il s'agit juste de rester immobiles et alignés quelques secondes, expliqua Jasper à nos alliés. C'est sans danger. Les loups vont se transformer et nous renifler afin de retenir nos odeurs. Si personne ne fait de geste brusque, tout se passera bien.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, le soutint Carlisle. Les loups-garous ont toute notre confiance.

Les membres du clan de Denali furent les premiers à se lever, sous la direction de Tanya. Gareth entraîna Kate dans son sillage. J'adressai un clin d'œil rassurant à Zafrina, comptant sur notre vieille amitié pour la décider. Elle nous rejoignit à son tour, suivie par Senna et Kachiri. Les hybrides du clan Mapuches furent les troisièmes à se décider, sans doute parce que leur statut de demi-vampire leur conférait une plus grande ouverture d'esprit. Néanmoins, Serena traînait les pieds de façon plutôt comique. Benjamin et Tia leur emboitèrent le pas sans ciller. La petite Maggie, qui devait avoir été transformée plutôt jeune, pris son compagnon Dave par la main et se dirigea vers nous sans aucune crainte. Siobhan et Liam, les aînés de leur clan, échangèrent un regard et les suivirent.

-Allez, s'impatienta Jacob, on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Il ne récolta que des coups d'œil peu amènes.

Jasper convainquit Peter et Charlotte de quitter les gradins, et les autres couples de vampires nomades les imitèrent un par un. Les clans Canadien, Roumain et Africain furent les derniers à nous rejoindre. Fred, le vampire qui pouvait dégouter les gens, dégageait une forte et désagréable aura qui me retourna l'estomac.

Une fois tout le monde descendu dans la clairière, nous nous alignâmes tels des soldats.

Les Quileute, qui avaient observé la scène avec plus ou moins d'amusement, dégringolèrent des gradins pour bien montrer leur bravoure. L'immense stade que nous avions créé leur permit de se transformer aisément. Je repérai facilement Jacob, l'un des seuls loups au pelage couleur de feu, ainsi que les trois adolescents qu'il ne jugeait pas aptes à se battre : c'était les trois seuls loups qui trébuchaient encore en marchant.

Jake, totalement détendu, fut le premier à se diriger vers nous pour montrer l'exemple, et je saisis à quels point se faire renifler par une vingtaine d'énormes bêtes pouvait se révéler effrayant pour un non-habitué.

Il commença comme de bien entendu par ma famille : il renifla les cheveux de Rosalie et les décoiffa artistiquement du bout de son museau.

-Je te tuerai plus tard, grogna ma tante, furieuse, en reculant d'un air dégouté.

Le loup souffla par la bouche, ce qui était sans doute à interpréter comme un ricanement. Il administra le même traitement aux habits d'Alice, laquelle jura de s'allier à Rose pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il donna des coups de têtes amicaux à ma mère, Emmett et Jasper, et évita mon père qui avait préventivement reculé.

-Tu aimes te donner en spectacle, à ce que je vois, commenta Edward.

Jake bondit vers moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. D'instinct, je levai les bras et les nouai autour de son propre cou, dont la fourrure était si soyeuse. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol. C'est à c'est instant que j'eus une idée. Après tout, les Cullen et moi étions censés montrer l'exemple, prouver que les loups ne représentaient nulle menace, n'est-ce pas ?

Au lieu de lâcher le cou de Jake, je me hissai sur son dos à l'aide de mes bras. Le loup secoua la tête et haleta bruyamment, ce qui signifiait qu'il approuvait mon idée.

-Tu es folle, marmonna Nahuel, qui se trouvait quelques rangs plus loin. J'ignore si on te l'a déjà dit, mais c'est vrai.

Je ris avec désinvolture.

Jake poursuivit rapidement son petit tour. Manifestement, notre petit numéro avait contribué à détendre l'atmosphère. Si les vampires étaient anxieux, ils restèrent stoïques, le don de Jasper aidant. Seth, que je reconnus grâce à son pelage sable, suivit son Alpha et imita chacun de ses gestes, sauf celui qui consistait à embêter Alice et Rose –il n'était pas suicidaire. Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared et Ben, qui se tenait maintenant à carreau, ne firent pas plus de simagrées. Paul -l'animal argenté- et les loups plus jeunes se montrèrent beaucoup plus réticents, mais Jake ne leur laissa pas le temps de tergiverser –j'entendis l'ordre silencieux qu'il leur lança.

Quand ils en eurent terminé pour de bon, les loups-garous reculèrent lentement. Ils ne se changèrent pas en humains, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'être sous leur forme lupine pour se battre de toute façon.

Les vampires se relaxèrent enfin et regagnèrent leurs sièges. Je ne quittai pas le dos de Jake. D'une part, je voyais mieux de mon perchoir d'autre part son pelage était autrement plus confortable que des gradins de bois.

« _Ravi de pouvoir rajouter 'confortable' à mes innombrables qualités_ » ironisa Jacob dans ma tête.

Jasper se plaça de nouveau au centre de la clairière, prêt à continuer l'entraînement. Je me focalisai sur Jake au lieu d'écouter mon oncle.

« _J'aime être sur ton dos._ » répliquai-je.

« _Jacob Black, monture officielle de Renesmée_ » se moqua une voix que je ne perçus que faiblement, puisqu'elle parlait dans la tête de Jake et non la mienne.

« _C'est Paul, qui d'autre ?_ » grommela mentalement mon mari. « _Mêle-toi des conversations qui te regardent, tu serais sympa. _»

« _Je m'exécute, ô suprême Alpha._ »

-Jacob, Renesmée, nous interpela Jasper, je sais que vous avez quitté le lycée depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'écouter. Je parie que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parlais à l'instant.

« _On dirait mon prof de maths._» remarqua un jeune loup dont j'ignorais le nom.

-Comment as-tu deviné… commençai-je à l'intention de Jasper.

-… que vous étiez ailleurs ? Vous dégagez une forte aura de distraction.

Il y eut des murmures tant chez les loups que chez les vampires. Mon oncle prouvait sa valeur, et il ne s'était encore jamais battu. Emmett ricana.

-Venez ici, tout les deux, poursuivit Jasper. Je dois tester quelque chose avec vous.

Comme Jacob rechignait, il ajouta précipitamment « s'il te plaît ». Le loup roux alla au centre de la clairière au petit trot.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? questionnai-je pour nous deux.

-Nous allons voir comment un couple d'immortels se bat, expliqua Jazz. J'ai remarqué que certains couples de vampires possèdent une excellente coordination quand ils combattent ensemble, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Chez les personnes les plus fusionnelles, ça peut se révéler handicapant.

Jake émit des doutes sur sa théorie, et mon père traduisit plus vite que moi :

-Jacob ne voit pas en quoi ce pourrait être handicapant. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Edward contempla Bella d'un air perplexe, l'air de se demander comment sa présence à ses côtés pourrait provoquer une catastrophe.

-Vous allez voir, répliqua Jasper. Qui est volontaire pour essayer de vaincre Nessie et Jake ?

Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Emmett faire des bonds sur son siège en criant « moi, moi, moi », pas plus que ne m'étonna de voir le loup argenté qui me servait de beau-frère sautiller joyeusement vers nous. Paul et Emmett nous rejoignirent avec enthousiasme.

Au contraire, Jacob se tendit et fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

« _Non ! Ils vont blesser Nessie, prenez quelqu'un d'autre ! _»

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont un peu musclés que…

« _Sois sérieuse un instant Ness, tu ne tiendrais pas une minute face à eux ! _»

Jazz, qui avait compris la situation, nous désigna d'un geste de la main aux invités.

-Premier problème. Il va essayer de trier ses ennemis pour la défendre un maximum et au final elle ne va pas se battre du tout.

Je serrai les dents, furieuse. A cet instant, Jacob qui reculait toujours, Jasper qui dispensait son cours et Emmett et Paul qui se tordaient de rire me tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs. Je savais que si je ne faisais pas mes preuves, ma famille trop protectrice me cloitrerait en sécurité avec Elliot pendant le combat, ce que je voulais absolument éviter.

Je dégringolai du dos de mon imprégné et pointai mon index vers son poitrail roux.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Jacob Black. Que l'idée que je me fasse attaquer te fasse frissonner, je veux bien. Que tu sois mort de trouille à la perspective que quelque chose m'arrive, je veux bien. Que tu doutes de mes capacités combatives, je veux bien. Mais il est hors de question que tu décides que je ne suis pas apte à me battre sans avoir regardé avant. J'ai vécu trois mois chez les Volturi et, crois-moi, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, donc je pense être encore en mesure de décider ce qui est bien pour moi ou non. Est-ce que j'ai été suffisamment claire ?

Je levai les yeux vers ceux dorés du loup en face de moi. Comme d'habitude, il m'avait été plus facile de l'enguirlander sans croiser son regard. Il abaissa son museau et l'enfouit dans ma chevelure. Je mis mes mains de part et d'autre de sa grosse tête.

« _Je suis désolé, Nessie. C'est mon instinct de loup qui refuse de laisser quoi que ce soit de mal t'arriver. _»

« _Ce n'est rien. Même si ça me dépasse parfois, je comprends. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. _»

« _Promis. _»

Jasper se racla la gorge et me désigna discrètement nos invités qui observaient la scène avec curiosité et un soupçon de dégoût. Comme d'ordinaire, j'avais occulté le monde extérieur pour me concentrer sur Jake. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rougir.

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes mis d'accord, venez prendre la raclée de votre vie, les microbes, fanfaronna Emmett.

Mon père se trémoussa sur son siège, guère plus à l'aise que Jake. Je le vis adresser une menace silencieuse à son frère. Ce dernier l'ignora et se mit en position d'attaque, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le loup gris l'imita, ses muscles noueux tendus au maximum.

Jacob gronda et me donna un léger coup de tête. Je compris que le droit de commencer le combat me revenait. J'hésitai un court instant : qui attaquerais-je en premier, de Paul ou d'Emmett ? Je choisis rapidement Paul, parce que je n'avais jamais combattu un loup-garou : Jake et moi nous contentions toujours de joutes amicales qui se transformaient bien vite en jeux amoureux.

Ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps, je filai vers Paul. Celui-ci, impétueux, répondit aussitôt à mes attaques. Je constatai aisément que s'il n'était pas aussi fort que Jake, il était très agile. Ses dents claquaient souvent près de mon corps, sans jamais parvenir à m'attraper cependant.

De son côté, mon mari combattait Emmett, mais je sentais souvent son regard sur moi, ce qui m'agaçait : comment comptait-il gagner son propre combat, hein ?

Paul, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à me maîtriser, accéléra le rythme. Je m'étais seulement contentée de parer ses coups et ça le confortait dans l'idée que je n'étais pas un adversaire dangereux. J'augmentai moi aussi la vitesse de mes mouvements, et le monde extérieur devint si flou que j'eus à peine conscience de son existence.

Sans même avoir besoin de le toucher, j'envoyai à Paul des images d'une Rachel souriante. Comme toutes les personnes n'ayant jamais expérimenté mon don, il fut si surpris qu'il cessa brusquement de se mouvoir et roula sur le sol. D'un bond, il se remit debout, mais il secouait frénétiquement la tête, comme pour chasser la vision de son imprégnée. Joueuse, je sautai sur son dos, et il roula de nouveau par terre pour se débarrasser de moi. Je tins bon cependant, ce qui n'était guère difficile car Paul avait perdu toute sa fureur guerrière.

Soudain, le loup gris auquel je m'agrippais disparut : mes mains ne trouvèrent plus de prise. Jacob venait de lui bondir dessus et il me remplaçait à présent. Ejectée du combat, je fis un vol plané et atterrit en position accroupie quelques mètres plus loin. Je cherchai Emmett du regard : le tee-shirt de mon oncle était déchiré par endroits et il grommelait dans sa barbe, profondément vexé.

-Hé ! C'était le mien ! feulai-je à l'attention de Jacob.

Ce dernier m'ignora, concentré sur Paul. Habité d'une force inconnue, il semblait plus puissant, et surtout plus vif que d'ordinaire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour terrasser son adversaire.

Manifestement fier de lui, Jake me rejoignit au petit trot et me flanqua de petits coups de tête taquins.

-Hum, commenta Jasper. Renesmée, c'était excellent, malgré l'intervention de Jacob. J'étais sûr que le problème de l'imprégnation se poserait avec vous deux. On va devoir vous décoller l'un de l'autre pendant le combat. En gros, vous éloigner le plus possible.

-Jacob veut en connaître la raison, énonça mon père. Il trouve cette organisation parfaite.

-Contre deux, voir trois attaquants, c'est vrai que ça peut sembler optimal pour Nessie, développa mon oncle. Jake est transcendé par son instinct de protection, ce qui lui est favorable également, car ses forces en sont décuplées. Mais au cœur d'un combat, il va finir par perdre conscience de sa propre réalité spatiale pour se concentrer sur celle de Renesmée. C'est dangereux pour Jacob, Nessie et la meute en général. Vous devez vous battre uniquement pour vous-même, aussi égoïste cette solution semble-t-elle. Ou sinon, vous mourrez.

Jake émit une série de grommellements peu enthousiastes. Jasper, autoritaire, nous fit signe à Emmett et à moi d'aller nous rasseoir.

-Bien. Même si vous devez apprendre à vous battre pour vous-même, nous devons aussi vous enseigner à travailler en équipe, ce qui est plutôt bien parti puisque les loups ont enregistrés vos traces olfactives. A présent, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes afin que ceux qui ont des dons puissent les travailler. Quant aux autres, ils iront avec Emmett pour apprendre à canaliser leur force, ce qui, rappelons-le, est…

Je soupirai en me rasseyant sur mon siège. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à dire : vivement les vacances.


	50. Echapper au quotidien

**Coucou !**

**Pour une fois, je fais un blabla d'auteur, ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent parce que j'ai tendance à penser que personne ne va le lire. Tout d'abord, merci à Butterfly971 et à Rockeuse dans L'ame pour leurs rewiews et aux gens qui ont mis cette fiction dans leur favoris. **

**Je ne sais plus qui m'a fait cette remarque par message privé, mais c'est vrai que je ne réclame quasiment jamais de rewiew, pour la simple raison que je n'en attends pas. Je m'explique : la fiction est déjà postée sur un autre site donc j'ai déjà eu des avis dessus, j'ai mis tous mes chapitres d'un coup et je n'ai pas une haute estime de ce qui est écrit dans les Livre I et II, que j'ai rédigés il y a deux ans, quand mon niveau d'écriture était au niveau collège. Donc pour moi il est normal que personne ne vienne lire ma fiction, ou que personne n'ait envie de la commenter. Je ne suis pas en train de faire ma martyr (en fait c'est le contraire vu que j'écris surtout pour moi), ni de vous dire de ne pas poster de rewiews sachant que ça fait toujours plaisir, mais je voulais simplement signaler que je posterais tant que je saurais qu'une seule personne me lit. Voilà. Je sais, étrange façon de penser ^^**

Chapitre 48

-70 jours

La situation me dépassait totalement. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais étais aussi stupide pour me laisser entraîner dans cette histoire. Il était onze heures du matin et j'essayais d'apprendre à Emmett et Rose à cuisiner. Lily s'invitait souvent à nos repas à Jake et moi, et nous nous invitions nous-mêmes régulièrement à venir déguster les plats d'Esmée. Résultat : c'était la catastrophe car étant donné que nous devions partir trois jours, Lily allait se retrouver seule pour manger, ce qu'elle vivait très mal. En effet, Mademoiselle, qui était deux fois plus gâtée que moi à son âge, ne supportait pas la solitude. Rosalie et Emmett avaient donc décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner pour pouvoir tenir compagnie à leur fille adorée. Ma mère aurait pu se charger de leur inculquer les bases de la cuisine, mais elle avait déserté le camp, préférant aller faire du shopping avec Alice, ce qui en disait long sur l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Emmett pour la dix-septième fois en trois heures. Pourquoi doit-on mettre du sel dans l'eau des pâtes alors que le sel se dissout dans l'eau ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Répliquai-je, excédée.

-Et pourquoi doit-on attendre que l'eau bouille pour y mettre les pâtes ? Demanda Rosalie, perplexe. C'est une perte de temps.

Je soupirai.

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu as raison, c'est sans doute stupide mais il faut suivre les règles. A moins que vous ne vouliez intoxiquer Lily. C'est à vous de voir.

Mon oncle et ma tante ne trouvèrent heureusement rien à rétorquer. Ils se plongèrent dans la lecture de la recette des pâtes comme si c'était le roman le plus passionnant qui fût. Non pas que cuisiner leur plaise réellement, mais jouer au savant fou amusait Emmett tandis Rosalie s'appliquait à être la meilleure mère possible pour Lily, sans savoir qu'elle l'était déjà.

Mon portable vibra, et je lus le sms que Jake venait de m'envoyer : « _Suis devant la villa. Besoin de te parler. C'est urgent._ »

-Je reviens tout de suite, lançai-je aux deux apprentis cuisiniers.

Je traversai le salon, dans lequel mon père, ce lâche, apprenait à Lily à jouer du piano et où Kate et Gareth s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

-Je serais toi, je ne sortirais pas, chuchota tranquillement Edward par dessus le son de la berceuse qu'il jouait. A moins de ne pas souhaiter revenir.

« _Que veux-tu dire ?_ » Pensai-je, agacée par son langage codé. Lily me fit un clin d'œil malicieux tout en effleurant les touches du piano et mon père sourit énigmatiquement.

-A bientôt. Passe un bon moment, ma chérie.

Perplexe, j'atteignis la porte d'entrée. La voiture de Jake était garée devant la villa. Elliot était installé à l'arrière, alors que je l'avais déposé ce matin même chez Charlie. Jake était adossé à la portière. Sa posture un peu trop raide me fit comprendre qu'il bouillait d'impatience.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Attaquai-je sans préambule, inquiète.

Jake se pencha vers moi et prit ma main afin d'éloigner les oreilles indiscrètes qui, hélas, étaient très nombreuses par ici.

« _Tu te rappelles que nous devons partir en vacances et que mon père nous as prêté une maisonnette au bord d'une plage perdue au fin fond de la Push ?_ »

«_ Bien sûr. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. _»

« _Et nous n'arrêtons pas de reporter ce séjour, parce que tes vampires ne cessent de te monopoliser. »_

_« Exact. _» Approuvai-je.

J'aurais pu être un peu plus solidaire envers ma famille, mais elle me tapait sur les nerfs en ce moment. J'étais d'accord pour être disponible à toute heure, mais uniquement pour les choses urgentes. Or, apprendre à cuisiner à Emmett et Rosalie, dépanner Alice parce qu'elle tombait en panne ou aidait mon père à accorder son piano ne rentraient pas dans cette catégorie... Surtout quand je savais que ces corvées n'étaient que des prétextes pour retarder notre départ. Les Cullen étaient trop exclusifs avec moi (et avec Elliot aussi, d'ailleurs). C'était un fait, et il y avait des limites à ce que je pouvais endurer.

Jacob me décocha un sourire radieux et complice.

« _C'est pourquoi je t'enlève. J'ai envoyé un message groupé à tout le monde pour les prévenir, excepté aux Cullen pour qu'ils ne te kidnappent pas. Le chalet est fermé, les bagages sont faits, et Esmée m'a donné de quoi nourrir un régiment. Tu es consentante ou il faut que j'utilise la force ?_ » Plaisanta-t-il.

« _Tu veux… aller à la maisonnette que Billy nous a prêté tout de suite ? Là, maintenant ?_» me renseignai-je, étonnée.

« _Oui. Là. Maintenant._ » répliqua-t-il, sibyllin. « _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?_ »

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps. Rosalie et Emmett s'en remettraient, surtout si mon père me remplaçait aux cuisines. C'était peut-être un acte terriblement malpoli, mais je ne le faisais pas uniquement pour moi ; c'était aussi pour le bébé de presque trois mois assis à l'arrière de la voiture que je ne voyais pas grandir. Et puis, j'aimais Jake et tout ce qui allait avec, y compris son sens de l'organisation défectueux et son incroyable sans-gêne.

-Tu as gagné, soufflai-je. Enlève-moi ; on subira les foudres de Rose à notre retour.

Le sourire de Jake fit trois fois le tour de son visage, et j'eus le sentiment de lui avoir offert un cadeau de Noël en avance. Il bondit pour m'ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Je m'installai à ma place. J'entendais vaguement les voix de Rose et Emmett, qui, depuis la cuisine de la villa, se demandaient ce que nous faisions.

Jacob démarra la voiture au quart de tour, ce qui fut salué par le rugissement du moteur.

J'envoyais un message à mon père le suppliant de ne pas laisser les deux catastrophes ambulantes seules dans la cuisine et éteignis mon portable. Ma famille savait déjà que nous devions partir elle ignorait juste quand. Vu tous les services que nous avions rendu à pratiquement tout le monde, ce n'était pas une attitude trop cavalière.

Je me contorsionnai sur mon siège pour voir si Elliot dormait. Ce n'était pas le cas la main collée à la vitre, il observait le paysage avec attention.

Jake trouva aisément la plage, magnifique et sauvage, qui se trouvait dans un coin isolé de la Push. La maisonnette en bois bleu ciel que nous prêtait Billy se fondait joliment dans le paysage. Elle était parfaite : discrète, petite, à l'écart de tout, située en bordure du territoire des Quileute et juste au bord de la mer. Il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain et un salon/salle à manger/cuisine. C'était peut-être légèrement vétuste pour une famille de trois personnes, mais ça n'avait pas une grande importance car nous n'y resterions que trois jours.

Pour parfaire notre petit séjour, nous n'avions prévenu personne de la localisation de la maisonnette, Billy mis à part. Certains vampires de ma connaissance seraient prêts à le torturer pour être mis au parfum, mais Jake avait fait jurer à son père sur la tête d'Elliot d'être muet comme une carpe.

Nous déchargeâmes rapidement nos bagages puis, peu désireux de nous cloîtrer à l'intérieur, nous nous installâmes sur la plage avec le pique-nique qu'Esmée nous avait préparé. En effet, Jake m'appris qu'il avait tout de même prévenu mes grands-parents, histoire que personne n'aille crier au meurtre. Ma grand-mère avait insisté pour nous fournir toute la nourriture nécessaire durant ces trois jours. Certes, je savais cuisiner et j'avais réussi à inculquer de bonnes bases à Jacob, mais Esmée avait fait de notre séjour un défi personnel. Elle voulait à tout prix que l'on prenne du bon temps. Il faudrait que je la remercie pour ça plus tard.

Le vent soufflait violemment et les vagues se fracassaient sur le sable. Ca aurait terni la bonne humeur d'humains, mais pas la nôtre. Les intempéries étaient les amies des immortels pour tout un tas de raisons. Je torsadai mes cheveux et rabattit la capuche du sweat d'Elliot sur sa tête.

Je dépliai la couverture quadrillée de rouge et de blanc –très cliché, en effet- sur le sable et assis Elliot dessus.

-Ne le répétez à personne, commenta Jacob en déballant le contenu de notre repas, mais j'adore cette femme, vampire ou non. Regarde Elliot, elle t'a même préparé ta purée.

Je ricanai. On aurait dit un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Elliot tenait assurément son amour de la nourriture de son père.

Justement, il semblait parfaitement comprendre ce que contenait la boîte en plastique que Jake lui tendait. Il s'acharna dessus pour essayer de l'ouvrir, mais il était encore trop petit pour y parvenir. Son amour pour la purée de carotte n'avait d'égal que son amour pour le chocolat.

Je la lui pris des mains avant qu'il ne décide d'y mettre les dents. J'ôtai le couvercle de la boite et tendis le récipient à Elliot, qui applaudit joyeusement en voyant sa purée favorite. Il y plongea instantanément les mains.

-Stop ! M'exclamai-je, horrifiée. Où sont les cuillères en plastique ?

Jake, qui n'avait qu'une vague notion de propreté, haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, fit-il avec nonchalance. Mais on est dans la nature, ce n'est pas grave.

Elliot choisit ce moment-là pour lui balancer un morceau de sa purée en plein visage.

J'éclatai de rire et tendis une serviette en papier à Jacob.

-On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, je crois.

Il regarda notre fils de travers en essuyant son visage.

-Tu pourrais viser, au moins. Finalement, les remakes d'Hiroshima... très peu pour moi, merci.

Elliot babilla ce qui ressemblait à des excuses. Jake ébouriffa ses cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Une fois de plus, je constatai que je n'étais pas la seule à être totalement sous le charme d'Elliot. Mon estime personnelle remontait d'un cran. Ok, Jake était son père alors ça comptait sans doute pour du beurre, mais ça me soulageait de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à tout lui passer. De toute façon, Elliot n'avait que deux mois et demi. On pourrait corriger son éducation plus tard. _Beaucoup_ plus tard. Quand nous n'aurions plus le droit de penser que si on se fâchait contre lui, ce serait la dernière image qu'il emporterait de nous.

Quand nous eûmes terminé de manger les plats qu'Esmée avait préparés, Jake et Elliot s'attaquèrent joyeusement à sa délicieuse mousse au chocolat et celui des deux qui savait parler jura à ma grand-mère sa vénération éternelle. Comme de bien entendu, Elliot tacha sa salopette, et la certitude de savoir qu'Alice n'était pas dans le coin me réconforta.

Nous remballâmes nos restes à la va-vite. Elliot, à qui les joies de la purée et de la mousse au chocolat ne suffisaient apparemment pas, innova avec le sable et saccagea définitivement sa tenue.

Jacob me prit par surprise en m'entraînant vers la mer toute proche. Il me propulsa dans l'eau en riant. Une vague gigantesque me submergea presque entièrement. J'arrimais mes jambes dans le sable pour rester stable en attendant qu'elle se retire. Puis, pantelante et trempée, je m'accrochai au bras de Jake dans le but de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais il bondit hors de portée juste à temps et rejoignit Elliot qui saluait le spectacle de ses éclats de rire.

-Je vais te tuer ! M'exclamai-je quand une vague manqua de me faire tomber à nouveau.

Mes vêtements ruisselaient de toute part, ce qui brisait définitivement l'allure menaçante que j'essayais de me donner. Je sortis de l'eau comme une fusée et essorai mes longs cheveux cuivrés. Après une brève hésitation, j'ôtai également mes chaussures mouillées.

Ceci fait, j'adoptai une position d'attaque, semi-accroupie, face à Jake qui était déjà couché sur le sable. Un sifflement aigu jailli de mes lèvres.

-Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ? S'amusa-t-il. (Il adressa un clin d'œil à Elliot.) Observe et apprends, petit loup.

Malheureusement, le « petit loup » n'était pas d'accord pour se contenter d'observer. Il fila vers moi à quatre pattes et s'accrocha à ma jambe droite. Même si sa rapidité m'avait surprise, j'étais trop forte pour qu'il réussisse à me déséquilibrer. Je me laissai cependant tomber sur le sable pour l'amuser. Ma manœuvre fonctionna, au vu de ses éclats de rire.

Jacob, qui s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus, s'étouffa de rire. Il articula entre deux ricanements :

-Renesmée, mise KO par un bébé de dix semaines.

-Je l'ai fait exprès, articulai-je silencieusement, vexée.

Jake fit semblant de ne rien voir et tendit la paume de sa main à Elliot, qui la frappa de la sienne. Emmett leur avait appris ce geste à lui et à Lily, et comme pour le « coucou », il l'utilisait à tort et à travers.

Je m'assis en tailleur devant Elliot et Jake. Ce dernier me dévisagea durant quelques secondes avant de cacher brusquement les yeux d'Elliot.

-Que se passe-t-il ? questionnai-je en jetant au regard circulaire aux alentours pour trouver ce qui était susceptible d'effrayer notre fils.

-Ton tee-shirt est devenu transparent, expliqua Jacob comme si ne rien n'était. Je protège l'innocence de celui d'entre nous qui en a encore une.

-Oh ! lâchai-je en baissant les yeux.

Jake rabattit la capuche d'Elliot sur ses yeux pour les lui cacher et enleva rapidement son propre haut avant de me le tendre. Reconnaissante, je l'enfilai en quatrième vitesse. Jake libéra les yeux du bébé qui essayait en vain d'ôter sa capuche. Je tâchai de ne pas loucher sur le torse de mon mari, qui était un véritable appel au crime.

_Non, Renesmée. Ne fait pas comme si tu ne le voyais pas torse nu au moins cinq fois pas jour. Il y a Elliot juste à côté de vous. C'est malsain. Très malsain._

-Merci, lâchai-je bêtement avec plusieurs secondes de retard histoire de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose.

Jake rit doucement.

-C'est à toi que je rends service, pas à moi. La vue n'était pas si mal.

Je ris et lui administrai une pichenette sur le bras. Elliot, qui décidément imitait tous nos comportements, brandit son fameux lapin bleu, qu'il ne quittait presque jamais, et le lança au visage de Jacob. Ce dernier protesta :

-Ah non ! C'est trop tôt pour faire ton Oedipe ! Tu nous fais quoi, là, une rébellion préadolescente ?

J'éclatai de rire à la mention d'un mot aussi inadapté à la situation d'un bébé de quelques mois. Elliot nous offrit un sourire angélique, récupéra sa peluche et la relança. Droit dans la mer, cette fois-ci. Je vis une tache bleue disparaître dans les remous de l'océan.

-Non ! M'épouvantai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-Paix à l'âme de la bestiole, rit Jacob, pas plus ennuyé que ça parce que la peluche était un cadeau d'Alice et non de nous.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et pénétrai dans l'eau pour retrouver la peluche de notre fils. Au bout d'un moment, j'abandonnai la partie : manifestement, le lapin avait été emporté par le courant. Elliot était doté d'une force effrayante pour son âge. La peluche avait traversé l'air si vite que je l'avais à peine vue.

-Il lance de plus en plus d'objets, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Sourcillai-je en revenant m'asseoir près de Jake.

-Carlisle dit que c'est normal, répliqua-t-il. Ca fait partie du développement psychomoteur et tout le blabla. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre quand il m'a parlé des aires cérébrales qui entrent en jeu. C'est un de mes mauvais souvenirs du lycée.

-Alice va nous tuer, marmonnai-je. Je sais qu'elle ne nous croira jamais quand nous lui dirons qu'Elliot a lancé sa peluche dans l'eau. Quel enfant ferait ça ? Lancer un objet, d'accord, mais c'est autre chose de le balancer dans la mer, non ?

-Tu devrais poser la question à Elliot, s'amusa Jake. Après tout, personne d'autre que toi ne communique mieux avec lui, grâce à ton don.

J'acquiesçai et pivotai vers notre bébé. Amusés, Jacob et moi laissâmes échapper un rire attendri : son pouce dans la bouche, il s'était profondément endormi. En position fœtale, le vent ne paraissait pas troubler son sommeil, malgré les rafales qui agitaient ses boucles brunes. Ses capacités physiques et mentales élevées étaient compensées par de nombreuses heures de sommeil, phénomène toujours un peu surprenant même si l'étrangeté faisait partie intégrante de notre monde.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure de la sieste, s'amusa Jake en tirant notre fils vers lui.

Nous retournâmes dans la maisonnette de Billy, échappant momentanément aux hurlements du vent. Elliot se réveilla quand Jacob le déposa dans son lit pliable, alors je lui chantai une chanson pour le rendormir. D'ordinaire, je lui jouais du piano mais bien entendu je devais faire avec les moyens du bord. Lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau, nous sortîmes à pas de loup de sa chambre.

Le salon étant trop exigu pour la carrure d'un indien de presque deux mètres, nous nous assîmes sur le perron de la maison. Jake passa son bras autour de mes épaules cependant que ma tête venait se nicher dans son cou. Durant de longues minutes, nous restâmes silencieux. C'était un silence paisible, comme je n'en avais pas connu depuis que nous étions revenus à Forks.

J'observai l'océan sauvage et indomptable qui rugissait devant nous, et me demandai ce que serait notre vie s'il n'existait rien ni personne en dehors de cette plage. Seuls au monde, nous devrions avancer tous les trois sans ne nous préoccuper de rien. Ce serait une vie tranquille et sereine, mais dont la saveur sucrée finirait par nous lasser. Au bout de mes huit années d'existence, longues par certains aspects et courtes par d'autres, j'avais fini par comprendre que l'acquisition du bonheur passait auparavant par la douleur, comme lorsque j'avais accouché d'Elliot –Jake avait toujours la cicatrice de ma morsure sur sa main. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire que cet état de fait me réjouissait, surtout quand ça signifiait que nous devions anéantir les plus puissants vampires du monde avant de pouvoir regarder vers le futur.

-Je t'ai grillée… une fois de plus, claironna Jake. Je suis prêt à parier que tu penses aux Volturi… encore.

Je dirigeai un coup d'œil venimeux vers mes mains traîtresses. Mais elles n'étaient pas en contact avec celles de Jake. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comment as-tu deviné que je pensais à eux ?

-Je connais tes expressions faciales par cœur, se justifia-t-il. Ton sourire vient de se ternir et l'éclat de tes yeux s'est éteint.

-Je plaide coupable, soupirai-je. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est tout. Mais si ça peux te rassurer, ça m'arrive moins souvent quand je suis avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils fichent notre vie en l'air, râla Jacob. C'est normal de s'inquiéter mais pas de ne pas pouvoir se les sortir du crâne. Elliot en a déjà fait les frais une fois.

-Je sais, rétorquai-je. Je me triture juste les méninges pour trouver un moyen de garantir sa sécurité, et accessoirement celle de Lily, ta famille et Charlie.

-Nous trouverons. Ce n'est pas les moyens qui nous manquent, et c'est une assez mauvaise excuse pour justifier ton air morose.

-J'ai simplement le sentiment que quelque chose va clocher, fis-je. Mon instinct me pousse à me faire deux fois plus de mouron que d'habitude pour Elliot, et je n'arrive pas à empêcher ça. J'ignore d'où ce sentiment provient.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, affirma Jacob avec conviction. Ni à aucun d'entre nous, d'ailleurs. Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher nos vacances improvisées.

J'acquiesçai. Nous retombâmes dans un profond silence, mais celui-ci avait une tonalité plus religieuse, plus nostalgique.

-Est-ce que tu penses parfois à ce qui se serait passé si nous n'étions pas partis en lune de miel, il y a presque un an ? chuchota Jacob. Je me posais souvent la question après mon retour d'entre les morts, quand les Cullen tentaient de me convaincre que tu n'existais plus. Les Volturi ne t'auraient jamais enlevée, nous vivrions toujours au Canada, tu n'aurais pas une mémoire trouée comme du gruyère…

-Elliot ne serait pas né, murmurai-je. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Lily.

Jake sourit.

- Ca change la donne, hein ?

-Oui, acquiesçai-je. Nous serions peut-être plus heureux, moins matures, plus insouciants… Mais nous ne serions pas vraiment ceux que nous sommes actuellement. Elliot est une part intégrante de nous il est la part de moi la plus adulte, la plus sage et la plus courageuse. Je serais prête à me faire encore enlever par les Volturi pour lui.

Le sourire de mon imprégné s'agrandit, et je sus qu'il avait atteint son objectif : me faire admettre que ressortait quelque chose de bénéfique de tous les malheurs qui pleuvaient sur nos têtes.

-Tu vois ? Ca veut tout dire, dit-il. Dans deux mois, quand nous nous battrons contre les Volturi, il y aura des blessés, sans doute des morts. Mais plus tard, quand nous aurons pris suffisamment de recul… nous verrons peut-être qu'il valait mieux que ce combat advienne un jour ou l'autre. Pour débarrasser le monde des Volturi.

Je lui rendis son sourire, consciente que son enthousiasme était en partie dû à l'impatience de réduire les vampires qui m'avaient fait du mal en charpie.

-En attendant ce moment ô combien réjouissant, souffla-t-il, profitons comme il se doit de nos vacances… avant que le petit monstre ne se réveille.

Jacob joignit nos lèvres, ce dont nous mourions tous deux d'envie. Je répondis avec ardeur à son baiser. Les papillons qui s'envolaient dans mon ventre me donnaient l'impression de flotter. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, personne ne nous interrompit, pas même les mouettes.

Jake recula légèrement, si bien que nos bouches furent arrachées l'une à l'autre. Frustrée, je m'accrochai à son cou.

-Alors, tu penses toujours aux Volturi ? me taquina-t-il.

-Je pourrais réciter les prénoms entiers de tous les membres de la garde, le narguai-je.

-C'est un défi ? Questionna Jake.

Provocante, je soutins son regard sombre.

-Je parie tout ce que tu veux.

Il se jeta presque sur moi, me prenant par surprise. Je ne pensais même pas à résister à l'appel de la chair en réalité le désir empêchait toute pensée cohérente de me traverser. J'embrassai Jake la première, avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable. Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches tandis que je nouais mes bras autour de son cou. Nous étions si prêts l'un de l'autre que j'ignorais où commençait mon corps et où il terminait. Même lorsque nous roulâmes sur le perron de la maison et que ma tête entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur, nous ne nous décollâmes pas l'un de l'autre.

Jacob gagna son pari.

Jamais je n'aurais crû que le goût de la défaite puisse être si délicieux.


	51. Rentrer chez soi

Chapitre 49

-65 jours

La voiture s'arrêta devant la villa Cullen dans un crissement de freins. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la vitre : à part Maggie et Dave qui s'embrassaient sur le perron, il n'y avait personne. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, peu pressée de sortir, et me tournai Jacob, assis à côté de moi dans une position semblable à la mienne.

-Jake, rappelle-moi l'excuse génialissime que tu nous as trouvé ?

-Elliot a lancé son lapin bleu dans l'océan, récita l'intéressé. Dans un geste d'héroïsme, nous avons tous les trois couru dans la mer pour récupéré ce pauvre animal. Des sirènes nous ont enlevé parce qu'elles me trouvaient mignon et que… heu, Elliot leur plaisait bien aussi. Le temps de les convaincre de nous laisser partir et de remonter à la surface, il s'était écoulé cinq longs jours. Nous avons rangé nos affaires en vitesse et nous sommes partis pour Forks immédiatement afin de rassurer notre famille adorée sur notre devenir.

-Sans compter la crédibilité de cette fable, persifflai-je, que faisons-nous de mon père télépathe, de mon oncle empathique et de Maggie, qui, je te le rappelle est un véritable détecteur de mensonges ?

-Heu… répondit intelligemment Jacob. Elliot ? Je crois qu'il est temps que tu leur fasses le coup des grands yeux implorants. Tu es notre dernière chance.

Depuis son siège auto, notre fils babilla, beaucoup plus heureux que nous. Il tapa contre la vitre avec force et désigna quelque chose du doigt.

-Lil !

Sachant déjà qui il désignait par cette onomatopée, je pivotai de nouveau et vit Lily et Alice sortir de la villa et converger vers nous. La petite blonde et la minuscule brune sautillaient en rythme, comme si elles avaient le même âge. Elles portaient toutes deux un identique manteau blanc d'hiver, très élégant, qui me donna à penser que nous interrompions un de leurs défilés de mode.

Malgré sa démarche espiègle, les sourcils d'Alice étaient froncés. Je savais que si elle nous en voulait, ce c'était plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas été avertie au préalable de nos vacances que parce que nous étions restés trois jours de trop là-bas. Alice détestait les zones d'ombre de son don.

-Eh bien, puisque je semble vouée aux Enfers, autant me damner avec application, marmonnai-je.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne cite pas Edward, s'il te plaît. C'est totalement déprimant.

Je sortis de la voiture et claquai la portière. Jacob me suivit aussi, malgré son air bougon. Elliot tambourina de plus belle contre la vitre. Je m'empressai de le désangler et de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Vous voilà, vous trois, gronda Alice en nous fusillant du regard. Où donc étiez-vous…

-Oncle Jake ! Tante Nessie ! piailla Lily, coupant la parole à Alice. Vous étiez où ? Rose et Em' sont pas contents du tout !

-Ils ne sont pas les seuls, renchérit ma tante.

-J'ai beaucoup de succès auprès des sirènes, répliqua Jacob.

Les yeux bleu-gris de ma cousine s'agrandirent :

-Des sirènes ?

Tandis que Jacob se dépêtrait pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment de notre faux enlèvement à une Lily fascinée et à une Alice agacée, mes parents sortirent de la villa et s'avancèrent vers nous. Ma mère fila vers moi à vitesse vampirique et me prit dans ses bras, enlaçant Elliot du même coup

-Salut vous deux ! Ne vous en faites pas pour les grognons de la famille, ils vont vite s'y faire.

Mon père, serein, m'embrassa aussi. Il entendit mon étonnement muet et expliqua :

-Il serait hypocrite de ma part de vous en vouloir, Renesmée. Je t'ai poussée à t'en aller. Personne ne s'est inquiété de voir que vous ne rentriez pas au bout de trois jours. Bien entendu, je me suis tout de même approché le plus possible de la Push afin de voir si personne n'avait été enlevé par des sirènes.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? rigolai-je. Paranoïaque un jour, paranoïaque toujours ! Quoique, je ne peux pas critiquer ce trait de caractère, vu que j'en ai _partiellement_ hérité. Au fait, où sont les autres ?

-Jasper supervise ses troupes, Carlisle et Esmée sont occupés avec les invités et Rose et Emmett boudent pour la forme.

-Pas étonnant, grommelai-je. Qu'a donné leur cours de cuisine ?

-Des pâtes trop cuites, un incendie et un dégât des eaux, répondit Edward le plus naturellement du monde.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-La cuisine de la villa ...

-J'ai maîtrisé le feu et coupé les arrivées d'eau. Esmée leur a passé un savon et m'a félicité. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

-Contente de voir que ça t'a plu, rigolai-je. Personnellement, j'en avais plus que marre, d'où notre fuite impromptue.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice par-dessus la tête d'Elliot.

A côté de nous, Alice faisait la morale à Jacob d'une voix basse et furieuse, tandis que Lily s'accrochait à son bras en pépiant par-dessus les récriminations de sa tante. Jake s'arracha à l'emprise des deux filles et se précipita vers moi :

-J'ai besoin de parler à Jasper. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, fis-je, heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'Elliot se trouverait en présence d'un certain nombre de nos invités –généralement, il s'efforçait d'éviter cette situation au maximum.

Nous convergeâmes vers la forêt, et mes parents nous emboitèrent tout naturellement le pas. Jake décocha un regard moqueur à mon père.

-Nous avons bien le droit de profiter de notre fille et de notre petit-fils, tout de même, se défendit Edward. Et puis, j'ai envie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire à Jasper. Si tes pensées ne me trompent pas, tu veux lui parler des Makah, cette autre meute de loups-garous voisine de la vôtre.

Je me rappelai d'une conversation vieille de plusieurs mois, dans laquelle Jacob disait envisager de prévenir la meute des Makah de la menace des Volturi afin qu'ils se joignent peut-être à nous. Ma mère souffla, ses yeux dorés teintés de réprobation :

-Trop de gens sont déjà mêlés à cette histoire, Jake. Tu connais ma position sur le sujet. Epargnons autant de vies que possible.

-Désolé, Bella, soupira Jacob, mais il n'est plus question de ça. D'après Jasper, tous les vampires tels qu'Eléazar qui ont côtoyé les Volturi sont unanimes pour dire que quand ils gagnent un combat, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié. Ils forcent tous ceux qu'ils jugent intéressants à les rejoindre et ils tuent les autres. Tous les gens qui habitent nos pensées vont y passer, y compris les Makah. Aro sait déjà que les loups de ma meute préfèreraient mourir plutôt que se joindre à lui, alors il tentera sans doute sa chance chez les Makah. Ou alors, si c'est Caius qui doit prendre ce genre de décisions, les Volturi éradiqueront tout ce qui n'est pas cent pour cent vampire.

-Du racisme vampirique, hein ? grommela mon père. Caius a toujours méprisé ce qui n'était pas de sang pur, à l'inverse d'Aro qui est fasciné par tout ce qui est rare.

-Tuer ou collectionner, ça revient au même, répondit Jake sur le même ton. Ils considèrent les gens comme des objets.

Jamais Edward et Jake ne s'entendaient aussi bien que lorsqu'il s'agissait de casser du sucre sur le dos des Volturi. Je ne participais pas à la conversation, parce que j'avais réalisé que Jake avait raison : je m'en faisais beaucoup trop, même si le danger n'était pas minime, et j'étais incapable d'évoquer nos ennemis sans être traversée par peur et colère mêlées.

Dans la clairière transformée en stade ne se trouvaient qu'une dizaine de vampires, dont Jasper. Mon oncle nous salua affectueusement mais brièvement, tout concentré qu'il était sur les deux vampires qui luttaient sur l'esplanade.

Elliot les fixa d'un air interdit et papillonna des cils, plissant ses yeux bruns.

-Il n'arrive pas à suivre leurs mouvements, expliqua mon père. Et il se demande à quel jeu ils jouent.

Je laissai échapper un rire. Quelque part, ça me soulageait de voir que subsistaient encore de l'innocence et de la naïveté en ce monde.

Sur ce, Zafrina et Maysun vinrent me dirent bonjour. Comme d'ordinaire, elle s'extasièrent sur Elliot avant de s'adresser à moi. L'amazone désirait que je vienne exercer mon don avec elle, un jour. C'était au moins une chose que j'étais en mesure de lui promettre. Maysun avait pu passer un peu de temps avec sa nièce biologique et elle en était heureuse, même si Lily ne la voyait de toute évidence que comme un des très nombreuses amies qu'elle venait de se procurer.

Pendant que nous conversions, Jasper et Jacob discutaient avec animation. J'abandonnai Maysun et Zafrina pour rejoindre mon mari et mon oncle.

-…sûr que les Makah se joindront à nous, disait Jacob. Par contre, ils n'accepteront jamais de vous rencontrer en dehors du jour du combat, donc il faut oublier les séances d'entraînement avec des vampires ou les incursions sur votre territoire. Ils n'ont jamais signé de pacte avec des vampires et ne sont pas habitués à les côtoyer.

-Nous devrons faire avec, décréta Jasper. Le jour du combat, nous les posterons à une extrémité du champ de bataille.

Jake acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Le seul problème notable qu'ils risquent de poser est leur colère envers vous. Ils connaissent leurs devoirs de loups-garous et ne se défileront pas, mais je doute qu'ils prennent bien le fait que Renesmée soit l'enjeu de la guerre.

-Savent-ils que nous sommes imprégnés ? demandai-je calmement.

Jake et Jasper pivotèrent vers moi de façon synchrone et le premier posa sa main sur ma hanche.

-Sans doute. Nous avons une sacrée réputation, tant chez les vampires que chez les loups-garous, fit Jacob avec un sourire amusé. De toute manière, ils n'accepteraient jamais de se battre pour les Cullen si je n'étais pas imprégné d'une des leurs.

Je constatai une fois de plus que de nombreuses choses, tant positives que négatives, reposaient sur et découlaient de notre imprégnation.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu partir ? questionna Jasper. Parce que j'imagine que c'est toi qui va t'y rendre, la voix de l'Alpha ayant toujours plus de poids que celle des autres.

Jake nous jeta, à Elliot et à moi, un bref coup d'œil.

-Une journée, pas plus. Je pars le matin et je reviens le soir.

-Logique, nous taquina Jazz dans un petit rire.

-Pas de commentaire, le grondai-je.

Le portable de Jasper sonna, et il nous adressa un sourire avant de porter son mobile à l'oreille.

-Allô ?

-C'est moi, chantonna la voix d'Alice. Je viens d'avoir une idée superbe ! Voilà, pourquoi ne porterions-nous pas tous la même tenue le jour de l'affrontement ? Les Volturi on bien un uniforme, eux, même si c'est une atroce cape noire. Evidemment, les loups-garous seront mis à part, mais je pensais qu'une tenue identique pour tout le monde, avec un blason pourquoi pas, et j'hésite encore entre jaune citron ou bleu nuit…

Le débit précipité de ma tante me forçait à tendre l'oreille pour suivre son babillage. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce sois une bonne idée, ma chérie, répliqua doucement Jasper. De toute façon, tu n'es qu'à un kilomètre de moi, pourquoi ne pas venir me le dire en face ?

-Lily est avec moi, claqua Alice, refroidie.

-C'est vrai, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Mon oncle ne releva pas le fait qu'une bonne dizaine de vampires n'attendaient qu'un signe pour prendre soin de l'angélique petite fille, et qu'un indien de ma connaissance se languissait à longueur de journée de son imprégnée.

Jasper s'éloigna rapidement de nous, cependant qu'Alice continuait à lui parler et que Jacob arborait une moue exaspérée.

-Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour la supporter, se plaignit-il.

-J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions sur l'étrangeté de ma famille environ une semaine après l'avoir retrouvée, fis-je.

Elliot tendit les bras vers son père et je le lui donnai. Jake embrassa son front et je demandai, sceptique :

-Une journée, vraiment ? Une journée seulement pour convaincre une meute de loups-garous de nous faire confiance ?

-Non, pour les convaincre de faire confiance à leurs cousins, corrigea Jake. Mon père connaît et apprécie l'Alpha de leur meute. De toute manière, j'en ai assez de me prendre la tête pour rien. Je débarque à la réserve Makah, je copine avec eux et je repars. Ca va bien se passer.

-Je n'en doute pas, souris-je, revigorée comme toujours pas son optimisme. On rentre ? Je dois toujours dénicher Rose et Emmett et faire semblant de m'excuser auprès d'eux.

Jake acquiesça d'un signe de tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos de ma dépendance vis-à-vis de « ces folles furieuses de sangsues ». Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes parents qui discutaient avec Zafrina, et leur adressai un signe de la main. Elliot ne protesta pas contre notre nouveau départ il aimait bouger, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître de la part d'un bébé.

Nous retournâmes à la villa, où nous nous fîmes enguirlander par mon oncle et ma tante, avant que Jake ne leur colle un Elliot ravi dans les bras et qu'ils ne s'excusent pour avoir hurlé près de notre fils.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jacob se rendit dès l'aurore à la réserve Makah. J'escomptais passer la journée avec Elliot, et peut-être voir Rachel, qui entamait son sixième mois de grossesse, ou encore Emily et Matthew, mais elles passaient la journée à la plage avec les autres imprégnées : bien que sachant qu'Elliot adorait ça, je ne voulais pas non plus abuser de vacances, surtout pendant que Jake négociait avec une autre tribu.

J'alternai durant toute la journée coups de fil, balades et jeux avec Elliot. En fin d'après midi, on sonna à la porte du chalet. Je n'attendais pas Jake si tôt, mais j'identifiai immédiatement l'irrésistible attraction qui me poussait à ouvrir la porte.

Benji était sur le pas de la porte, Lily dans ses bras, d'où l'aura d'attirance que j'avais ressentie. Gêné, l'indien déplaçait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, faisant tanguer la petite. Celle-ci sauta agilement à terre, me lança un « hey » enthousiaste et se précipita dans le chalet, sans doute à la recherche d'Elliot.

-Heu… salut, fit Benji, hésitant. Lily voulait vous voir Elliot et toi. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais comme elle insistait, je…

-Tu as cédé, comme tous les imprégnés, rigolai-je gentiment. Entre. Oh, et qui que sois la personne chargée de te surveiller, elle peut entrer aussi.

Seth, jovial, se démarqua d'entre les arbres qui environnaient le chalet et y entra à la suite de Ben et Lily.

-Salut, Ness. Je commençais à sacrément m'ennuyer. Ca fait trois heures que je colle ces deux là. Comme si un imprégné pouvait blesser l'élue de son cœur, hein ! Mais Jacob nous a ordonné de ne jamais laisser Benji seul avec Lily.

Je refermai la porte et posai ma main sur l'épaule brûlante de l'indien :

« _Dis-moi, pourquoi tous les gens chargés de le surveiller se dissimulent-ils derrière les arbres ? C'est stupide, sachant que Benji sait parfaitement que vous êtes là. _»

« _Heu… Jake sait que Benji n'est plus dangereux. Après tout, nous lisons tous dans ses pensées et l'imprégnation l'a fait radicalement changer, il n'y a pas de doute à ça. Certes, Jake tient à ce que ses moindres faits et gestes soient épiés, mais je crois que par-dessus-tout il veut se venger de lui. Quand nous nous cachons derrière les arbres, ça met Ben davantage mal à l'aise que si nous étions dans son champ de vision et Jacob le sait pertinemment. Il fait tout pour qu'il n'oublie pas où est sa place. _»

Jake se montrait rarement injuste et je n'aimais pas ça. Peut-être que l'ancien Benji méritait amplement toutes les punitions du monde mais pour ce qui était du nouveau, rien n'était moins sûr. Seth grimaça.

« _Bah bonne chance Nessie, pour faire changer d'avis notre Alpha tout puissant. Tu sais comme il peut se montrer têtu. _»

« _Et tu ignores à quel point je peux arriver à lui faire faire ce que je veux._ »

« _Un point pour toi. Ah, l'imprégnation… _»

Seth secoua la tête en riant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je peux me servir ?

Il ressemblait tellement à Jake, parfois, que je ne me sentais pas le cœur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

-Fais comme chez toi, répliquai-je, habituée de longue date à voir mon mari dévaliser les placards.

Dans le salon, Lily tournait en rond et touchait chacun des jouets d'Elliot qui traînaient sur le sol. Benji, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, faisait craquer ses phalanges et répondait par des onomatopées aux paroles de son imprégnée. C'était pour le moins inhabituel de voir un Quileute se comporter avec autant de retenue.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? m'enquis-je.

-Non, merci, refusa-t-il précipitamment.

-Lily, tu veux quelque chose ? enchaînai-je.

-J'ai mangé le gâteau brûlé d'Emmett, répliqua la petite. C'était pas bon mais Esmée et Tante Bella étaient pas là. Il est où Elliot ?

-Dans sa chambre. Il dort. J'irai le chercher quand il se réveillera.

-Ah, marmonna-t-elle, déçue.

Elle s'installa au pied de l'escalier et câlina l'une des peluches de mon fils. Amusée, je me demandais ce qu'elle attendait réellement, jusqu'à ce que mon ouïe surdéveloppée perçoive les babillements de mon fils. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il ne se réveillait pas aussi tôt, d'ordinaire.

-Lily, commençai-je en tentant de prendre un air sévère. Tu as utilisé ton don d'attraction pour réveiller ton cousin ?

-Hum, hum, marmonna-t-elle en lissant le pelage d'un ours en peluche. Elliot m'aime bien, lui aussi.

Ce n'était pas une réponse et j'étais certaine qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour s'en rendre compte. J'étouffai mon rire derrière ma main avant de filer à l'étage. Dans son berceau, Elliot agrippait ses mains aux barreaux de bois sans parvenir à se hisser sur ses jambes. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'amenai à sa cousine. Cette dernière, ravie, s'adonna à l'une de ses occupations favorites : le chatouiller. Ils chahutèrent en riant sur le tapis du salon.

Seth revint de la cuisine en mordant dans ce qui ressemblait à un énorme sandwich confectionné à la va-vite.

-Elliot grandit de plus en plus, observa-t-il. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Jake.

-Je sais, répliquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré au fouillis qu'il avait laissé dans notre cuisine.

Je me fis la promesse de le forcer à ranger ça dès qu'il aurait terminé d'engloutir son repas. J'allais proposer à Benji de se mettre à l'aise au lieu de rester là à trépigner, quand la porte du chalet claqua pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pratiquement certaine que c'était un Cullen. Mais j'aurais mieux fait de me fier à l'odeur boisée et réconfortante qui émanait du nouvel arrivant : c'était Jake, qui revenait avec quelques heures d'avance, rayonnant de bonne humeur.

-Salut, claironna-t-il. Je rentre plus tôt, en fait les Makah sont super amicaux et j'ai laissé Clearwater numéro un, qui m'avait accompagné, avec eux. Ca va lui faire un break et nous avec par la même occas…

Il s'interrompit en voyant dans le salon Seth, Lily … et Benji, qui se trouvait dangereusement près d'Elliot. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, sentant arriver le mélodrame de très loin.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda Jacob à Ben d'un ton si calme que mon inquiétude doubla.

-Heu… fit l'autre, paniqué. Nessie m'a invité à entrer.

Agacée, je remerciai mentalement Benji pour son courage et sa dévotion.

-Il n'est quand même pas entré par effraction, ironisai-je. Je m'en serais peut-être rendue compte, vu que nous sommes dans la même pièce.

Jake croisa les bras sur son torse, borné. Seth sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé son délicieux sandwich et marmonna un « oh, oh » penaud.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé venir ici ? grommela mon mari à son intention.

Seth haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas son baby-sitter et ce n'est pas ma maison.

Benji leva les mains :

-Jacob, je t'assure que je ne veux aucun mal à Nessie.

Elliot, effrayé par les accents de peur dans sa voix, se mit à trembler, et Lily leva des yeux angoissés vers son imprégné.

-Que tu dis, aboya Jake, furieux. Commence déjà par t'éloigner de mon fils.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. S'il passait en mode père protecteur, je n'allai pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Comme Benji restait tétanisé, je pris Jacob de vitesse et filai vers Elliot, le prenant dans mes bras. Sa peau me semblait déjà chaude, aussi me précipitai-je vers les escaliers en marmonnant un « attendez-moi ». Tout en caressant les boucles brunes de mon fils, je le déposai de nouveau dans son berceau. Carlisle nous avait dit de le soustraire à toute situation effrayante lorsque ce genre de choses se produisait et, comme tous les enfants, il en fallait peu pour lui faire peur.

-Je reviens tout de suite, mon cœur, lançai au bébé.

Je dévalai de nouveau les escaliers en sens inverse. J'éloignai en vitesse Lily de Jake et Benji, faisant au passage l'amère constatation que j'étais la seule à me bouger pour éviter d'empirer les choses, si l'on exceptait le fait que Seth se soit interposé entre les deux indiens.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Benji, suggérai-je sèchement. Nous ramèneront Lily chez elle. Quant à toi, Jake, si tu as décidé que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter, c'est ton droit, mais je peux moi aussi décider qui j'invite chez nous quand tu n'es pas là. De plus, je pense être en mesure de défendre Elliot de tous les dangers qui se présenteront.

Jake arbora une moue de gamin à qui l'ont refuse un jouet. Benji recula lentement vers la porte après avoir dit au revoir à Lily.

-Ne reviens plus ici, gronda Jacob en guise d'avertissement.

J'étais certaine qu'il n'aurait pas à le redire une seconde fois. Une fois Benji parti, Seth éclata d'un rire nerveux :

-Sympa, l'ambiance. Merci pour le repas. Je vais, heu, ramener Lily à Rose et Emmett, d'accord ?

L'enfant protesta avec véhémence, mécontente d'être restée aussi peu de temps. Seth la prit dans ses bras malgré ses protestations. Le jeune homme quitta le chalet comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Je fusillai Jake du regard, y mettant toute ma volonté, et il leva les mains :

-Ok, je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais je fais une sorte de réaction allergique à ce gars. A chaque fois que je croise son regard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser au moment où il a failli te tuer. Se servir de l'imprégnation comme excuse, c'est un peu trop facile, même si je ne doute pas qu'il soit doux comme un agneau. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais ne me demande pas de tolérer sa présence dans notre chalet.

Sans compter le fait que j'étais incapable de lui faire la tête plus de cinq minutes, une part de moi le comprenait. Serais-je capable de me tenir en face de Démétri, qui avait planté ses dents dans son cou, sans lui sauter à la gorge ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

-Tu vois, tu ressens la même chose, se réjouit Jacob.

-Tu m'entends encore ? m'affolai-je. Mais je suis à deux mètres de toi ! Mon don devient incontrôlable, par moments !

-Seulement quand tu es en colère, corrigea-t-il.

-Je ne le suis plus, répliquai-je avant de me rappeler de notre fils. Mince, Elliot ! Je me sens mal à chaque fois qu'il panique à cause de nous ! Je vais le voir.

Je repartis au premier étage avec la fâcheuse impression de passer mes journées à courir dans ce chalet comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Elliot que je me figeai sur le seuil de la chambre.

Son berceau était vide.

**Je n'ai pas fait de chute depuis presque dix chapitres, et comme ça contribue à 25% de mon plaisir d'écrire je ne peux pas m'empêcher de récidiver ^^**

**Cela dit, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne l'aime pas. (je ne suis pas obligée de faire des critiques constructives si c'est ma propre fiction, n'est ce pas ? ^^).**

**A dans une (si vous avez de la chance), ou deux (si vous en avez moins), ou trois (si je suis morte) semaines.**


	52. Etre confronté à l'inconnu

Chapitre 50

-65 jours

Mes yeux hallucinés fixèrent longuement le berceau vide de mon fils. Tel celui d'une statue, mon corps se figea, mes muscles se tendirent au maximum. Je tentai d'arracher à mon regard la vision affligeante du petit lit d'Elliot, mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que la couverture jaune pâle et les barreaux en bois blanc. La peur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, le cisaillant comme un poignard acéré.

Je sentis mes poumons se remplir subitement d'air, mais avant même que je ne puisse commencer à m'affoler pour de bon, un éclat de rire brisa le silence de la pièce.

Elliot, assis sur le sol et vêtu de son pyjama vert pomme, accueillait ma présence de ses babillages. Il se trouvait à deux mètres de son berceau. Abasourdie, je parcourus en une demi-seconde la distance qui nous séparait et me laissais tomber sur la moquette bleu pâle.

Incapable d'émettre un seul son, je tirai mon fils vers moi et le serrai longuement contre ma poitrine. Ses bras se nouèrent instinctivement autour de mon cou. J'humai son odeur de bébé, un mélange de ma flagrance et de celle de Jacob, pour m'en imprégner totalement.

Me rappelant que je ne devais pas l'effrayer sous peine d'augmenter sa température, j'inspirai et expirai calmement. Je parvins peu à peu à ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

-Hey, soupirai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, mon bébé ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Comment es-tu sorti de ton lit ?

J'avais adopté la voix musicale, aimante et apaisante qu'Elliot avait l'habitude d'entendre. Comme si je ne venais pas d'avoir la peur de ma vie. Comme si mon propre fils n'avait pas engendré en moi de troublantes interrogations. Comme si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il venait d'échapper à quelque chose de très dangereux.

Mes mains encerclèrent son visage poupin et je plongeai mes yeux dans ses prunelles marron identiques aux miennes, lui envoyant par la pensée le message d'amour le plus authentique en ma possession.

« _Je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Elliot._ »

J'embrassais son front. Le bébé leva l'une de ses mains et toucha mon visage, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Mes mains toujours plaquées sur ses joues saisirent la teneur de ce que son esprit tramait. Si j'en fus amusée, je ne parvins pas à me détendre assez pour rire.

« _Non, tu ne peux pas m'envoyer d'images aussi. Ce don n'appartient qu'à moi. Peut-être en auras-tu un aussi quand tu seras plus grand. _»

Tout à fait apaisée à présent, ce fut d'une voix basse et calme que j'appelai Jacob, sachant qu'il m'entendrait même si je ne criais pas.

En deux secondes à peine, il fut dans la chambre de notre fils. Il avait sans doute perçu le timbre étrange de ma voix, bien que j'eusse cherché à le dissimuler. Rien me concernant ne lui échappait. Son regard étonné embrassa ma posture inhabituelle : j'étais assise en tailleur sur le sol, mon corps formant une cage protectrice autour d'Elliot.

-Oui ?

-Elliot est sorti de son berceau, énonçai-je le plus paisiblement possible. Il n'a pas pu l'enjamber parce qu'il n'est pas assez grand, et s'il était tombé par terre nous l'aurions entendu. Ca fait une chute de plus d'un mètre. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jake et je vis que plus que mon discours, mes prunelles pleines de désarroi le touchaient. Mon mari se déplaça vivement dans la pièce, décrivant un cercle autour d'Elliot et moi. Il tâta d'abord le berceau, puis la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient fermés.

-Personne n'est entré ici, fit-il, anxieux. Je ne perçois aucune odeur étrangère. Nous n'avons entendu aucun bruit suspect et Elliot babille quand il voit quelqu'un.

-Je sais. Ce qui signifie que soit je suis bonne pour l'asile, soit quelque chose nous échappe.

-Je pencherais pour la seconde option, marmonna Jake sans relever mon trait de sarcasme, tout en scrutant de nouveau la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Je serrai plus fort mon fils contre moi, comme si ce contact pouvait garantir sa sécurité. Jake, qui hésitait entre colère et inquiétude, tourna en rond durant de nombreuses minutes encore. Les enjambées souples qu'il décrivait autour de moi paraissaient vouloir ériger une frontière entre nous et le monde extérieur. J'ignorais ce qu'il cherchait précisément et j'étais certaine que la réciproque était vraie. Tout comme moi, il souhaitait juste une explication rationnelle n'impliquant pas les Volturi au fait qu'Elliot ait quitté son berceau.

Las, Jake finit par s'asseoir à côté de nous. Son bras gauche enserra mes épaules tandis que l'autre enlaçait fortement Elliot. Je trouvais dans cette étreinte à trois le courage et le réconfort qui me manquaient.

-Allons avertir les Cullen, suggérai-je platement tout en sachant pertinemment que leur utilité risquerait de se limiter aux ondes de réconfort de Jasper.

Jacob acquiesça. Nous partîmes en vitesse.

Comme je l'avais prédis, personne ne trouva rien de suspect aux alentours du chalet, dont Alice et Jasper firent trois fois le tour. Carlisle renifla Elliot à l'affût d'une odeur étrangère et l'examina longuement, mais son examen approfondi ne donna qu'une seule conclusion : notre fils était absolument incapable de sortir tout seul de son berceau. Mon père, dont le don était tout de même plus puissant que le mien, parla longtemps, d'une voix douce et rassurante, à son petit-fils pour le convaincre de lui dévoiler ses pensées. Mais Elliot, tout comme Charlie et moi, avait un esprit assez mutique : Edward décréta que son comportement était le même que d'habitude.

Qui que soit la personne qui avait peut-être pénétré dans la chambre d'Elliot, elle était plus rusée que nous. Lorsqu'Emmett, protecteur, commença à évoquer l'idée d'instaurer des tours de garde autour du chalet à l'aide des Quileute, j'énonçai la possibilité que nous nous soyons inquiétés pour rien. Rosalie n'osa pas nous traiter de parents paranoïaques parce qu'elle n'était pas loin du même stade avec Lily, mais je vis distinctement ses yeux dorés se réduire à deux minces fentes.

Mes parents insistèrent cependant pour s'installer avec nous histoire de garantir une protection de plus à leur petit-fils. Jake, horrifié, clama qu'il ne partagerait plus jamais le même toit qu'Edward et que nous étions très bien capables de protéger Elliot. J'approuvai ses dires, parce que bien que folle d'inquiétude, je savais que le nombre ne faisait pas la force.

Jacob et moi suffisions à défendre Elliot. J'en étais certaine.

Suite à cet incident, nous ne reparlâmes plus de ce qui s'était passé, mais notre comportement subit cependant de légères modifications. Lorsque nous couchions Elliot, nous laissions toujours sa porte entrouverte, et je surpris Jacob à inspecter les moindres recoins de sa chambre, à l'affût d'un immortel mal intentionné. De même, je me rendais plus souvent que nécessaire dans sa chambre pour le regarder dormir, comme si la vision de son corps paisible et roulé en boule pouvait me garantir sa sécurité.

D'accord, nous étions sans doute en train d'extravaguer, et pour une fois Jake ne faisait pas exception à la règle, mais j'ignorais ce que nous deviendrions si nous venions à perdre notre fils.

Le temps fila, emportant avec lui la peur panique qui m'avait saisie à la gorge, mais me laissant une sourde inquiétude et la sensation qu'il me manquait une information de la plus haute importance.

-50 jours

Quinze jours plus tard, j'amenai Elliot chez Rachel et Paul. J'avais une session d'entraînement avec Jasper et Zafrina, et Jake se trouvais déjà là-bas depuis l'aurore. Je détestais devoir laisser Elliot à quelqu'un, surtout depuis l'épisode du berceau, mais Jacob était plus détendu que moi sur ce point-là parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en sa sœur.

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte du chalet peint en vert clair qu'elle occupait avec son cher et tendre dès que je sortis de ma voiture rutilante, Elliot dans mes bras.

-Nessie ! claironna-t-elle, ravie.

Curieusement, à six mois de grossesse passés, les hormones de Rachel la rendaient beaucoup plus agréable et volubile que moi quand j'étais dans le même cas. Sa grossesse l'embellissait, bien qu'elle prétendît le contraire.

-Salut, Rachel, souris-je en m'avançant vers elle à grande enjambées.

Elliot tendit les bras vers elle.

-Elle !

-Ooh, roucoula l'heureuse tante. Tu essayes de dire mon prénom ? Viens dire bonjour à Tatie Rachel, mon chéri. Comme tu as grandi ! On dirait presque un petit garçon de six mois maintenant !

Elle caressa ses cheveux et embrassa sa joue avant de nous tirer dans le chalet.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, m'excusai-je en pénétrant dans leur salon chaleureux. On m'attend chez les Cullen.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis pour quelque chose, marmonna Rachel. Une seconde.

Elle farfouilla dans les poches de son jean et en sortit une feuille de papier si froissée qu'elle me semblait bonne pour la poubelle. Ma belle-sœur brandit victorieusement ce qui paraissait être une liste sous mon nez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je plissai les yeux, parvenant à grand peine à distinguer les noms « Becca », « Sarah », « Chloe », « Annabeth », « Erika »…

-Ce sont des prénoms pour ta fille ? questionnai-je.

Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Exact.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-J'aime bien Becca. Mais pourquoi le diminutif du prénom de ta sœur jumelle ? Elle n'est pas… je veux dire, Rebecca est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus conscience de la stupidité de ma question, sachant que j'étais mariée au frère de l'intéressée.

-Oui, elle l'est, soupira Rachel, mais on ne se parle plus beaucoup et je le regrette énormément. On était tellement proches, dans le temps… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à un an : le jour de votre mariage, à Jake et toi. A présent qu'elle vit sur un autre continent, notre lien est plus ténu que jamais. J'aimerais juste rendre un hommage à celle avec qui j'ai tout partagé, tu vois ?

-Je comprends, assurai-je.

-Je demanderai son avis à Jake quand vous viendrez chercher Elliot, poursuivit-elle. Je sais qu'il sera partant pour Becca, surtout qu'il a toujours voulu appeler une de vos filles Sarah, termina-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Je ris avec elle.

-Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, reprit Rachel.

-Ce ne sera pas trop fatiguant pour toi ? m'inquiétai-je en désignant son ventre rond. Elliot est assez accaparant.

-Non. Emily, Violet et Kim doivent passer dans l'après-midi, m'assura-t-elle. File avant que je ne t'invite à visiter la chambre du bébé.

-Ok, je m'en vais, mais je tiens à la voir tout de même, fis-je en m'esclaffant derechef. A tout à l'heure, Elliot ! Merci encore de le garder, Rachel.

-Pas de quoi.

Je déposai un baiser tendre sur le front de mon fils, qui agita gaiement sa menotte dans ma direction, et m'éclipsai.

Je repris le volant de ma Porsche bleu canard. J'enfonçai l'accélérateur et ma voiture se rua à toute vitesse sur les routes de La Push. Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres, je quittai la réserve indienne et pris un raccourci pour me rendre à la villa des Cullen sans passer par Forks au préalable. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai devant l'immense maison de ma famille et descendis de ma voiture.

Sans attendre, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt. A force d'être sans cesse pratiqué, le chemin qui menait à la clairière où nous nous entraînions avait été débarrassé des végétaux qui l'entravaient. Lorsque je parvins à destination, Fred, du clan Canadien, venait tout juste de plaquer Liam, du clan Irlandais, au sol sous l'œil approbateur de Jasper. A côté de mon oncle se tenaient la plupart des vampires dotés de dons : mes parents, Alice, Zafrina, Kate, Maggie et Benjamin.

Leur public, quelques loups-garous plus Carmen, Eléazar, Nahuel et ses sœurs, les regardaient attentivement. Je repérai automatiquement Jacob qui, sous forme humaine, était installé sur les gradins en compagnie de Quil et Embry. Je notai que seuls les « anciens » de la meute, plus habitués à côtoyer des vampires, étaient présents. Je grimpai les escaliers de bois et me glissai sur les genoux de Jake, non sans avoir auparavant salué ses meilleurs amis.

Jacob semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Les tee-shirts blancs dont lui et les deux autres étaient vêtus prouvaient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore muté.

-Jasper veut que ceux qui ont des dons s'entraînent en priorité, se plaignit-il. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je serais parti depuis longtemps.

-Oh, c'est vraiment gentil à toi, me moquai-je doucement en m'appuyant contre son torse.

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et, distraite par sa proximité, je ne vis pas Zafrina se retourner vers nous et appeler mon nom d'une voix basse. Mon père se racla bruyamment la gorge, ce qui eut le mérite de nous sortir de notre bulle.

-Oui ? fis-je distraitement.

Edward leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes ici pour nous entraîner. Et je vais faire comme si Jacob ne venait pas de t'avertir que ceux qui ont des pouvoirs se battent en priorité. Or, tu entres dans cette catégorie, tu te rappelles ? Envoyer des images, lire dans les pensées, ce genre de choses… Jake ne t'a pas lobotomisée, quand même ?

-Hmm, marmonnai-je en ravalant une réplique désobligeante.

Je détestais qu'il me traite telle une enfant écervelée, surtout devant tout le monde. J'étais sa fille, et, détail tout aussi important, une adulte à tous points de vue.

-Un point pour lui, commenta Quil, hilare.

Jake donna une bourrade amicale à son ami.

-Claire n'aura pas onze ans toute sa vie.

Je me levai en réfrénant un soupir. En quelques bonds agiles, je dévalai les gradins et me dirigeai vers Zafrina, ignorant ostensiblement mon paternel. L'Amazone m'accueillit de son éternel sourire placide et amical qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la lueur amusée de ses prunelles carmin.

-Que dois-je faire ? demandai-je posément.

-Jasper et Carlisle ont émis une théorie très intéressante quant aux dons des demi-vampires, formula l'Amazone. Ils pensent, au vu des améliorations fulgurantes que tu as apportées à ton pouvoir, que les capacités des hybrides sont capables d'évoluer et de se modifier, à l'inverse de celles des vampires. Je m'explique. Ta mère possède un bouclier mental qu'elle est capable d'étirer, mais son don n'a jamais changé de forme. Toi, au contraire, tu pouvais à l'origine dévoiler tes pensées par un contact physique, mais dès lors que tu t'es entraînée, tu as pu améliorer tes compétences, allant jusqu'à supprimer la contrainte du contact physique et inverser les effets de ton pouvoir, ce qu'aucun vampire n'est apte à faire avec son propre don. Ton corps subit de légères modifications au cours du temps, même si tu es immortelle. La grossesse fait partie de ces changements. Tout comme un humain, il t'est possible de te « muscler » et d'améliorer tes résultats dans certaines catégories de sport dont ton don fait partie.

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Ainsi, ma part d'humanité ne m'affaiblissait pas forcément puisqu'elle amplifiait mon pouvoir. De toute façon, elle ne m'avait jamais répugné, et je l'appréciais davantage depuis qu'elle m'avait permis d'avoir Elliot.

Jasper prit la relève.

-Nous aimerions que tu testes les limites de ton don… et que tu les étire, si possible. Tu es la seule hybride dotée de pouvoir que nous ayons sous la main. Ton aide nous sera précieuse face aux Volturi.

-Je connais déjà mes limites, objectai-je. Je peux envoyer des images à un groupe de personnes à partir du moment où elles sont dans mon champs de vision. Plus elles sont nombreuses, plus c'est difficile. Je ne peux lire les pensées que d'une personne à la fois, à condition que je la touche et que je me concentre. Ce n'est pas aussi instinctif que pour mon père. Mon pouvoir circule toujours par le biais de mes mains, parce que même lorsque j'envoie des images, je dois les tendre devant moi.

- A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas passé ton temps à jouer au scrabble, chez les Volturi, , commenta Kate.

Ma mère lui jeta un coup d'œil peu amène, considérant sans doute que sa remarque était déplacée.

-Nous avons constaté que les dons des vampires fonctionnent mieux si nous avons des… motivations, poursuivit la vampire. Quelles étaient celles qui t'ont permis de t'améliorer aussi rapidement ?

-Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, marmonnai-je à toute vitesse. La douleur physique me délestait de mon chagrin et faire souffrir les gardes Volturi était… plaisant.

Kate ne parut nullement choquée par ma réplique.

-Hum, grommela-t-elle en me dévisageant. Rien que nous ne puissions utiliser. (Elle se tourna vers Jacob.) Dommage que…

-Kate ! s'exclamèrent mes parents à l'unisson.

-Je ne pense pas que Jake te laisse le faire souffrir sans réagir, gronda Bella, furieuse. Et si tu songeais à utiliser Elliot, je doute que Jacob et Renesmée soit aussi cléments que moi à ton égard. Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta vie.

-C'est certain, lança sèchement la voix de mon mari en guise d'avertissement.

-Bon, bon, marmotta la Denali. Mais je persiste et signe, la peur pour ses proches est la meilleure des motivations. Cessons de tergiverser. Tu te battrais contre moi, Nessie ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Jacob se tendait comme un élastique. Je ne relevai pas non plus le ton goguenard de Kate et l'usage du conditionnel, qui montraient que, si elle connaissait la puissance de mon don, elle doutait de ma capacité à affronter mes ennemis. Avais-je perpétuellement l'air, à l'instar d'Alice, d'une poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser ?

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je.

Mes parents, mal à l'aise –je supposais que voir son enfant se battre n'était jamais une partie de plaisir- reculèrent pour nous laisser le champ libre et furent imités par Jasper, Alice, Benjamin, Zafrina, Maggie et Fred.

-Si elle gagne, on la laisse tuer Jane, suggéra l'Amazone sans que je puisse décréter si c'était du sarcasme ou un défi.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ça me laissait présager du nombre de chances que j'avais de vaincre Kate –elles étaient très minces. La Denali s'éloigna un peu de moi, balança nonchalamment les bras le long de son corps et prit inconsciemment une pose de mannequin qui signifiait qu'elle me laissait attaquer la première. Super.

J'eus beau tenter de positiver, c'eût été pure fanfaronnade de prétendre que Kate ne me battit pas à plate couture.

Elle n'était ni plus agile, ni plus rapide, ni plus forte que moi, même si à l'instar de tous les vampires son corps était plus solide que le mien. Les images que je lui envoyais atteignaient leur but, la déstabilisant au maximum.

Mais Kate était endurcie ; elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour avoir le dessus sur moi. Chacun de ses mouvements n'avait qu'un seul but : m'attraper, me toucher, me frôler. Elle ne réussissait pas souvent, mais lorsque sa main entrait en contact avec ma peau, son fulgurant pouvoir m'électrifiait douloureusement. J'ignorais qu'il était possible de trouver pire que le pouvoir de Jane. Cette dernière se contentait de donner l'illusion de la souffrance, alors que le don de Kate projetait réellement des décharges électriques.

La première fois qu'elle me l'administra, je tressaillis et fis un bond de trois mètres en arrière. La seconde fois, je chancelai et elle en profita pour me plaquer au sol. La troisième fois, mon horizon s'obscurcit et je tombai à terre. Jane non plus ne pouvait pas faire perdre conscience aux gens.

Je mis plus de temps que prévu à me ressaisir, parce que lorsque je repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait, Jacob, mes parents et les autres vampires formaient un cercle autour de moi.

-Bravo, claquait la voix de mon père, mécontent. Tu sais très bien que les demi-vampires sont plus fragiles physiquement.

-Ben quoi ? Se défendait Kate. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle était une petite nature et qu'elle allait s'évanouir !

-Tu pourrais y aller plus moins fort ! Persista-t-il.

Jake, accroupi à ma droite, pressa ma main.

-Hey, Nessie, ça va ?

« _Je me porte comme un charme » _ironisai-je en battant des cils.

-Tu devrais faire une pose, suggéra-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que Jane ou un autre Volturi me laissent faire un break, contrai-je, tentée malgré tout par sa proposition. Je ne vais sûrement pas leur demander de patienter sagement pendant que je décompresse.

-C'est sûr que ça passerait mal, rit-il.

Je pris appui sur ses mains pour me relever, et rien que la force avec laquelle il me tira vers lui suffit à me remettre sur pieds. Je lâchai ses mains à regret et fis quelques pas vers Kate sans chanceler le moins du monde.

-On recommence ?

-Tu es suicidaire. J'aime ça, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-On avait remarqué, sifflota Alice en joignant ses rires aux siens. Gareth n'est pas un modèle d'équilibre.

Kate haussa les épaules. Tous les vampires qui nous entouraient reculèrent de nouveau pour nous laisser de la place. Jacob fut le dernier à s'éloigner de moi.

-Je te conseille d'y aller doucement, gronda-t-il à la vampire d'un ton menaçant.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette fois encore, elle attendit que je l'attaque en premier. Je changeai de tactique. Traiter Kate comme si elle était un vampire normal –pour peu qu'un vampire puisse être normal- n'était pas la solution. Je devais neutraliser son pouvoir avant de la vaincre physiquement.

Ma première tentative pour l'arrêter se solda de nouveau par un échec cuisant, même si je m'évitais l'étape humiliante de l'évanouissement.

Puis je me rappelai qu'elle avait parlé de motivation : je devais être en colère contre elle pour augmenter mes chances de la battre. Je plissai les yeux et tentai de m'imaginer Kate dans la peau de Jane. Pire encore, je la visualisai à côté d'Elliot. Si je n'eus pas le courage de me l'imaginer en train de lui faire du mal, la seule pensée que quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que Kate ou Jane côtoie mon fils suffit à me faire trembler de rage.

Cependant, cette colère, puisque je l'avais appelée à moi, ne réduit pas à néant mes capacités de discernement. Si elle empêcha la peur de m'atteindre, elle ne m'aveugla pas, ne me fit pas faire des choses allant à l'encontre de mon instinct de survie. Je restais raisonnable, prudente, circonspecte.

Lorsque Kate plongea de nouveau en avant pour se saisir de moi, j'attrapai ses mains sans crainte au lieu de les esquiver. Je fus la première à activer mon don. J'avais déjà tenté auparavant de lui transmettre des images sans la toucher, mais ça ne l'empêchait nullement de continuer à m'attaquer et à m'envoyer des décharges électriques. Là, mes images possédaient plus de force. Si elles ne pouvaient blesser personne, j'avais découvert qu'elles pouvaient parfois déstabiliser bien plus qu'un choc électrique.

J'envoyai à Kate une myriade de couleurs vives, éclatantes, éblouissantes, qui si elle avait été humaine, lui auraient donné mal à la tête. Je sentais au bout de mes doigts des frémissements, signe que Kate tentait de m'électrocuter. J'augmentais la cadence à laquelle défilaient mes images et lâchai brutalement ses mains tout en continuant à user de mon don. Sans lui laissais le temps de se ressaisir, je la renversai et la maintins au sol tout en l'empêchant de me toucher.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je reculai, plutôt fière de moi. Jake courut vers moi et me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

-Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça !

Tout son être irradiait le soulagement, comme si le fait que je sois en mesure de vaincre Kate garantissait ma survie.

-Zafrina plaisantait, quand elle parlait de te laisser Jane, signala la Denali, profondément vexée en se relevant d'un bond. Je me la réserve.

-Brillante idée de t'imaginer Kate faisant du mal à Elliot, approuva mon père.

Tandis qu'une dizaine de vampires me regardaient comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu et qu'un loup-garou m'embrassait passionnément, je réalisai quelque chose.

Si mon pouvoir avait des limites, mon amour pour ma famille et mon enfant n'en connaissait pas. Et je devais trouver qui était entré dans la chambre d'Elliot quinze jours auparavant.


	53. Trouver une solution

Chapitre 51

-35 jours

Il neigea dès la première semaine du mois de décembre -Alice avait de toute façon prédis depuis longtemps qu'il neigerait souvent au cours des deux prochains mois.

Je revenais tout juste d'une chasse en solitaire lorsque les premiers flocons tombèrent du ciel, couvrant presque immédiatement la forêt environnante et le toit de notre chalet d'un épais manteau blanc. Bénissant ma chasse très matinale, je rabattis la capuche de mon gilet sur ma tête et me précipitai sur le perron du chalet en ratant mon dérapage contrôlé à cause de mes baskets glissantes. J'ouvris la porte à toute volée et époussetai mes vêtements humides.

J'allai dans la cuisine, où j'étais sûre de trouver Jake et Elliot en train de petit-déjeuner. En effet, ils étaient tous deux attablés devant leurs bols de mousse au chocolat, dont notre fils raffolait toujours autant.

-Il neige ! fis-je, aussi excitée qu'une enfant de cinq ans, parce que j'étais heureuse qu'Elliot puisse voir ce spectacle avant l'arrivée des Volturi. (Puis je poursuivis, ne laissant pas le temps à Jacob de répondre). Vous mangez de la mousse au chocolat ? A huit heures du matin ?

Penaud, Jake désigna les placards grand ouvert de la cuisine, qui étaient désespérément vides.

-Tu étais supposée rentrer plus tard. Mais je tiens à souligner que ce n'est pas moi qui aie dévalisé nos provisions. Du moins, pas totalement. C'est du Paul tout craché.

Quand ce n'était pas les Cullen qui envahissaient le chalet, c'était les Quileute. La façon dont ils parvenaient à emboîter leurs horaires était impressionnante.

-Oh, fis-je, amusée. Et Paul, comme par hasard, n'a pas mangé nos réserves de mousse au chocolat.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ma chérie, tu sais comme je suis prévoyant. Je cache mes stocks de sucreries pour les préserver de la voracité des abrutis que je dois me coltiner. Je ne vais laisser notre bébé mourir de faim, tout de même.

-Les supermarchés de Forks ou de La Push sont à quinze minutes d'ici, persistai-je.

-Et il neige, comme tu viens de le signaler, termina Jacob, triomphant.

Elliot, dont le visage était barbouillé de chocolat, approuva les paroles de son père d'un sourire radieux du haut de sa chaise haute.

-Arrête d'essayer de m'amadouer, grommelai-je. Ca ne fonctionne absolument pas. Et toi, Jake, cesse de saper mon autorité parentale. Du chocolat au petit-déjeuner, franchement ...

-Ton autorité parentale ? Releva mon mari, hilare. Je te signale que quand tu grondes Elliot, il a l'amabilité de te faire les yeux doux, au moins. La moitié du temps, il me rit au nez !

Jacob, en règle générale, avait beaucoup d'autorité, notamment sur les membres de sa meute et sur les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas. C'était presque inconscient, et ça relevait plus d'une marque génétique que d'un trait de caractère. J'avais remarqué que Billy, malgré sa vieillesse et son handicap moteur, possédait parfois la même aura de puissance. Cependant, Jacob se révélait, tout comme moi, incapable de se mettre en colère contre notre fils. Cet enfant serait plus diabolique encore que Lily.

-C'est parce que tu es drôle à ton insu, m'esclaffai-je.

-Ah ah, merci.

Lorsqu'Elliot eût fini de manger, je pris Jake de vitesse et pris notre fils dans mes bras.

-Je m'occupe du bébé, tu fais ta vaisselle, débitai-je à toute vitesse avant de m'éclipser au salon en riant.

J'entendis Jake râler dans la cuisine tandis que je débarbouillais les joues et la bouche d'Elliot.

Ensuite, je consultai mes messages sur mon portable et constatai avec joie que je n'en avais pas reçu. Ces temps-ci, l'atmosphère de la villa était passée de « pesante » à « carrément lourde ». Un peu plus d'un mois avant l'arrivée des Volturi, tant les Cullen que les loups-garous commençaient à craindre pour leurs proches, d'autant que nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de moyen fiable pour assurer la sécurité des humains et des enfants. De plus, l'épisode du berceau était resté non-élucidé, ce qui mettait nos nerfs à rude épreuve.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas tout de suite la main d'Elliot attraper la mienne. Depuis sa naissance, il était habitué à ce moyen de communication. Je réceptionnai une image du paysage blanchi qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre du salon. Après une brève hésitation, il rajouta à la scène un petit personnage aux boucles noires, encadré par un colosse brun torse nu et une grande jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. J'adorai la façon qu'il avait de nous voir, nous considérant comme des espèces de géants et de super héros à la fois.

-Tu veux aller dans la neige ? interprétai-je, ravie qu'il le réclame de lui-même. Attends, je vais te couvrir davantage.

Je le vêtis de sa doudoune bleue nuit, ainsi que de l'écharpe, des gants, des bottines et des caches-oreilles assortis qu'avait achetés Alice. Je balançai mes propres Converses dans le placard à chaussures et enfilai des bottines qui auraient moins de chance de déraper.

-Jake, appelai-je, on sort. Tu ne t'es pas noyé sous le liquide vaisselle ?

-Très drôle, marmotta-t-il, vexé. Attendez-moi, j'arrive.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il apparut dans le salon et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, mortifiée de devoir supporter la vue exquise de son torse musclé.

Il me sourit, moqueur.

-Les flocons de neige mouillent les vêtements, mais ils fondent sur ma peau.

-Tu es un radiateur ambulant, approuvai-je en riant.

Je calai Elliot contre ma hanche et sortis du chalet, imitée par Jacob. La pluie de neige s'était tarie et transformée en une petite bruine. Notre fils se débattit pour que je consente à le poser au sol. J'obtempérai, et il se rua à quatre patte dans la neige sans se préoccuper du froid ni de l'humidité. Comme sa peau était plutôt chaude, à l'instar de celle de Jacob, je le soupçonnais de ne pas craindre les grands écarts de température.

Lorsqu'il fit une glissade, se roula quasiment par terre et que la neige commença à s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, Jake se pencha pour le redresser, histoire qu'il ne se retrouve pas complètement trempé.

Elliot pleurnicha un bref instant, puis il sembla avoir une idée bien plus intéressante. Il enroula ses bras autour de la jambe de Jake et se hissa sur ses pieds. Là, il lâcha prudemment la jambe de son père et se débrouilla pour attraper ma main gauche et la main droite de Jake.

Ravi, il se suspendit à nos doigts et balança ses pieds dans le vide pour essayer d'avancer. Bien sûr, il ne marchait pas encore, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ne restait pas statique quand il se mettait debout.

Jake prit notre fils dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs.

-C'est dingue ça, tu vas bientôt pouvoir courir !

Le petit éclata de rire et je joignis mes louanges à celle de Jacob.

Elliot insista pour être reposé à terre, et il saisit d'autorité mes doigts pour que je l'aide à marcher. Mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour supporter le poids de son corps, aussi trainaient-elles souvent dans la neige.

Je croyais que le moment où Elliot marcherait me rendrait plus nostalgique qu'autre chose, mais je me sentais bêtement fière, et j'étais par-dessus tout morte de rire en le voyant aller trop vite en besogne et chuter plusieurs fois dans la neige.

Quand il fût tombé et relevé une bonne dizaine de fois, il se lassa de ce qui pour lui n'était qu'un jeu et s'assit dans la neige sans le soucier du froid ni de ses habits mouillés. Il s'amusa à faire des petits tas de neige devant lui. Bientôt, il fut entouré par une vingtaine de boules de neige qu'il s'amusa à faire rouler.

Jacob soupira faussement tout en enlaçant ma taille :

-Ben dis donc, ce gamin ne se fatigue pas vite.

-Il sait de qui tenir ! Pouffai-je. Il n'a que quatre mois, tu te rends compte ?

-Huit mois physiquement, rappela Jake.

-Il faudra attendre encore un bon mois avant qu'il commence à marcher pour de vrai, estimai-je. Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas.

-Moi non plus ! Renchérit-il.

Nous contemplâmes notre plus belle réussite sur terre avec un mélange d'amour et de fierté. Je me fis la réflexion que nous devions sans doute avoir un air incroyablement guimauve sur le visage. Mais je m'en fichais. Nous étions tous les trois en harmonie et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

-En effet, je trouve que je me ramollis de plus en plus, renifla Jake. Bah, je m'en fiche aussi, du moment que la meute ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Mon pauvre chéri, c'est sûr que ça casse ton image d'homme viril, rigolai-je en levant les yeux vers son visage.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, se récria-t-il. Mon image et mon ego se portent très bien, merci.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, Rachel a vu Paul chanter « les petites marionnettes » à Elliot.

Jacob éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Et ensuite, il paraît qu'il a ajouté qu'il espérait que sa fille serait aussi cool que lui, poursuivis-je, ravie de tenir là l'occasion d'enfoncer mon beau-frère.

-Je suis à l'abri de toute moquerie grâce à cette information !

J'éclatai de rire et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-C'est un scandale, vraiment, claironna un magnifique ténor. Donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle à un bébé, franchement… Quels parents irresponsables !

Jake et moi sursautâmes dans un bel ensemble. Edward venait d'arriver par le sentier enneigé reliant la villa au chalet, et malgré le fait qu'aucun arbre ne le dissimulât, nous nous étions montrés trop distraits pour le remarquer. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient parsemés de flocons de neige.

-Papa ! m'écriai-je, horrifiée. Arrête de surgir tout le temps à l'improviste !

Elliot tourna la tête vers lui, poussa un cri perçant et bombarda l'intrus de ses boules de neige. S'il n'arrivait pas à les lancer assez haut pour toucher autre chose que les jambes d'Edward, ses gestes étaient si vifs qu'on avait l'impression que les boules de neige apparaissaient directement dans sa main.

Lorsque les chaussures de mon père se retrouvèrent couvertes d'un tas de neige, Jacob se convulsa de rire tandis que la malheureuse victime reculait à vitesse vampirique.

-Elliot, arrête ça ! M'exclamai-je en claquant mes mains entre elles.

Comme il observait Jake qui ricanait toujours d'un air interrogateur, l'air de se demander à qui il devait obéir, j'assenai une tape sur le bras de l'intéressé à la manière de Rosalie.

-Le pantalon d'Edward est trempé et Elliot ne devrait pas lancer des choses sur les gens !

Mon père hocha frénétiquement la tête pour approuver mes dires tout en époussetant son jean trempé.

-Hé bien, quel accueil ! persiffla-t-il.

-Tu t'en remettras, ironisa Jake en faisant un clin d'œil à Elliot, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'encourageait ainsi à poursuivre sur la mauvaise pente. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-Aussi mal élevés l'un que l'autre. Je vois que Nessie ne suffit pas à remonter le niveau. Je suis venu vous prévenir qu'Alice a eut une nouvelle vision des Volturi. Apparemment, ils ont terminé de se préparer au combat. Comme ses visions contiennent des zones d'ombres, nous en avons déduit que des hybrides se trouvent toujours dans leurs rangs. Je me demande où ils ont été les trouver. Bref, leurs effectifs sont tout de même bien plus importants que les nôtres.

Malgré ma réticence à parler de ça devant Elliot, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de relever.

-Combien sont-ils précisément ?

-Alice et Jasper les estiment à une petite centaine, grimaça-t-il. Contre vingt-quatre Quileute, onze Makah, et quarante-deux vampires et hybrides pour nous, soit soixante dix-sept personnes, tous combattants confondus.

-Il faut compter soixante-quatorze, pas soixante dix-sept, corrigea Jacob. J'ai toujours les trois plus jeunes de moins de quatorze ans à virer de l'affrontement.

-Leurs effectifs sont donc d'un quart supérieurs aux nôtres, calcula Edward. Ca pourrait être bien pire.

J'haussai les épaules, ne trouvant pas lieu à me réjouir de la nouvelle.

La gorge nouée, j'observai mon fils qui jouait avec ses boules de neiges, inconscient des dangers qui rôdaient autour de lui. Ma bonne humeur matinale venait d'être réduite à néant par quelques paroles malheureuses. Je songeai aussi à Rachel, enceinte de huit mois, à Emily et Matthew, qui n'avait que sept mois, à Lily, à Charlie, Billy, Sue et aux autres imprégnées, jeunes et innocentes.

Et soudain, la certitude que mon fils allait mourir me sauta brutalement aux yeux. Nous tentions de faire comme s'il allait être en sécurité, mais c'était faux. Caius avait beau être aveuglé par la haine, il était secondé par Aro, dont l'intelligence n'était plus à prouver. Ce dernier allait sans doute tenter de nous vaincre en nous prenant par les sentiments. Il lui suffisait de toucher une seule personne –n'importe laquelle- pour connaître l'existence d'Elliot. De plus, il connaissait déjà mon attachement à Lily.

Huit ans plus tôt, les Cullen et leurs alliés n'avaient eu qu'une seule personne à défendre : moi. Or, de ma présence sur le lieu du combat dépendait leur survie. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas d'Elliot. Je devais trouver un moyen de le mettre en lieu sûr –nous avions déjà trop traîné.

-Tu cherches une solution qui n'existe pas, souffla mon père. Les Volturi ne sont pas encore au courant de l'existence d'Elliot, mais ils le seront dès qu'Aro touchera l'un d'entre nous. Si tu caches ton fils, il saura immédiatement où il se trouve. Quoi que tu fasses, ton plan n'aura aucune utilité. Contentons-nous de vaincre les Volturi.

Je secouai la tête. Jacob et mon père étaient unanimes en ce qui concernait le combat : un seul camp s'en sortirait indemne, et ce devait être le nôtre. Malheureusement, j'avais trop côtoyé Aro pour savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Caius avait beau avoir pris le pouvoir, son frère restait d'une intelligence et d'une tactique redoutable. Sans l'avoir jamais dit à personne, je savais que je serais sans doute une cible prioritaire, non pas par désir de vengeance des Volturi, mais à cause de mes liens avec les Cullen et les Quileute. Or, quoi de plus logique que de prendre en otage les seuls êtres auxquels je tenais qui ne savaient pas se défendre ?

J'étouffai un gloussement hystérique. Je parvenais presque à penser comme Aro à présent.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel dans une maigre tentative pour paraître désinvolte alors que mon comportement l'inquiétait manifestement.

Une boule de neige atterrit sur mon jean au niveau de mon genou droit. Par habitude, je me retournai et cherchai mon fils -la seule personne qui aimait bombarder les autres- des yeux. Mais il n'était pas dans mon champ de vision, ce qui était de plus en plus habituel maintenant qu'il se mouvait avec agilité.

Mon père, blasé, nous désigna un vieil arbre mort situé à plus de cinq mètres de nous. Jacob bondit vers le végétal pour récupérer Elliot qui se cachait derrière en gloussant. Eberluée, je secouai la tête en me demandant comment il avait fait pour nous contourner aussi rapidement.

Jake gronda gentiment le petit en lui expliquant que la seule personne sur laquelle il était autorisé à lancer des objets était son grand-père maternel. L'intéressé grinça des dents, m'abandonna lâchement à mes idées noires et se lança dans une de ses habituelles polémiques avec mon mari.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et entortillai une de mes mèches cuivrées autour de mon index. Elliot venait de me donner une idée. Je devais le cacher. C'était si simple et à la fois si compliqué quand il s'agissait de contrer le pouvoir d'Aro Volturi, et je croyais avoir trouvé une solution à ce problème.

-J'ai une idée, marmonnai-je. Elle est sans doute nulle, mais... J'ai besoin d'aller à la villa. Il faut que je vous parle à tous, y compris aux autres Cullen et tout particulièrement à Rosalie et Emmett.

Une paire d'yeux noirs et une paire d'yeux dorés me dévisagèrent étrangement. Je me mis immédiatement à compter en allemand dans ma tête en maudissant le pouvoir de me père.

-D'accord, acquiesça Jake sans chercher à en savoir davantage, ce dont je lui fus redevable.

J'allai me diriger vers le garage, mais il objecta :

-C'est bon, vous n'avez qu'à monter sur mon dos, nous serons plus rapides.

J'éloignai Elliot de son père cependant que celui-ci mutait, explosant au passage son vieux jean, qu'Alice détestait cordialement. L'énorme loup roux s'avança vers moi. Elliot passa instinctivement ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que je bondissais sur le dos de Jacob. Comme d'ordinaire, j'installai le bébé devant moi.

Mon père ne nous attendit pas pour filer à toute allure vers la villa. Jake démarra au quart de tour et lui emboîta le pas, même s'il fût vite distancé parce que nous le ralentissions.

Le loup nous déposa à bon port quelques minutes plus tard. Edward, qui patientait sous le porche de la villa, lui lança un des vieux shorts qu'Esmée stockait dans la maison à l'attention des loups-garous. Jake attrapa le vêtement au vol dans sa gueule et disparut dans les bois.

Elliot calé sur ma hanche, j'entrai dans la villa à la suite de mon père. Les invités semblaient être partis chasser, à l'exception des Denali et des hybrides Mapuches qui s'essayaient à la nourriture humaine sans grand enthousiasme.

Les Cullen, qu'Edward venait de prévenir, étaient tous présents dans le salon. Ils fixaient avec une dangereuse immobilité l'écran plat de la télé qui diffusait un dessin animé pour enfants. Bien sûr, Lily était la seule à y accorder de l'intérêt et elle était également la seule à être assise sur le canapé. Emmett et Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle, Alice et Jasper étaient enlacés alors que ma mère avait ses avant-bras appuyés sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Je déposai Elliot sur le canapé à côté de Lily. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, la petite fille se détourna de l'écran et tendit une main exigeante à Alice, qui lui donna un sac plastique contenant des dizaines de casquettes avec une fierté manifeste. Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

Lily se mit aussitôt à essayer les casquettes taille enfant à mon fils, qui trouva cela très amusant, à en juger par ses éclats de rire. La fillette ponctuait ses essayages de « mignon », « trop bleu », ou encore « le vert fait joli avec ses yeux ».

Je me débrouillai pour contourner le divan et me retrouver près de ma mère. J'effleurai sa main.

« _Tu peux me protéger de ton bouclier ? Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, lorsque nous serons seules._ »

Bella acquiesça légèrement de la tête. Je savais que mon père percevrait assurément le mutisme de mes pensées, mais si mon plan fonctionnait, la chose lui paraîtrait anodine.

Jacob pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Son visage était grave. Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire remarquer à Lily que nous étions en plein cœur de l'hiver et que l'été n'était pas près d'arriver, chose qu'il aurait faite en temps normal. Ses prunelles noires me fixaient sans ciller.

Je déglutis. Sa présence ici ne me rendait pas la tâche facile.

-Tu as quelque chose à nous dire, Renesmée ? s'enquit posément Carlisle.

J'hochai la tête.

-Oui. Voilà, je viens d'avoir une idée. Vous avez beau prétendre le contraire, je sais qu'Aro va chercher à nous vaincre par des moyens dérivés. Le meilleur moyen pour lui d'augmenter sa côte de popularité auprès des siens est de prouver que son intelligence vaut plus que l'intrépidité de Caius. Il se doutait déjà auparavant de mon attachement à Lily : le fait que je me sois enfuie avec elle n'a sans doute fait qu'accroître cette assurance. De plus, il sait pertinemment que le meilleur moyen de briser une famille est de s'en prendre à ses enfants. Si jamais il apprend l'existence d'Elliot, ce qui risque fortement d'arriver, il tentera de faire main basse sur lui et sur Lily pendant ou avant que nous nous battons. Par ailleurs, il prend rarement part au combat : il se contente de regarder ou, comme je viens de le dire, de chercher des moyens dérivés pour anéantir ses ennemis. En revanche, je suis presque certaine qu'il ne pourra pas utiliser Démétri pour retrouver les enfants, parce c'est un combattant hors pair. Il lui faudra donc les localiser à travers nos pensées.

-Génial, railla Rosalie. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer la bonne nouvelle ou la note d'optimisme dans ce que tu viens de dire ? A part le fait que ce cher Démétri n'aura pas le loisir de planter ses crocs dans le cou des enfants, bien sûr.

J'ignorai ostensiblement ma tante pour éviter de visualiser l'horrible image qu'elle venait de faire naître dans mon esprit.

-Voici mon plan. Tout d'abord, nous devons séparer les imprégnées de Lily et Elliot. Je sais qu'elles ont pour habitude de rester toutes ensembles à la Push en attendant le retour des loups lorsqu'ils se battent. Démétri ne connaissant pas leurs marques olfactives et Aro ne sachant pas à quel point leurs existences sont importantes pour les loups, elles ne seront en réel danger que si nous mourons face aux Volturi. Il faudrait donc mettre à leur disposition le jet privé que Jasper et Emmett étaient en passe d'acheter. Juste au cas où.

Emmett plaça ses mains autour de son cou et fit une affreuse grimace à mon intention.

-C'est la moindre des choses, insistai-je. Bref. La sécurité des imprégnées étant réglée, nous devons maintenant assurer celle de Lily et Elliot. Sachant qu'Aro va les traquer grâce à son don, il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution.

Alice émit un sifflement rageur en constatant que Jake l'empêchait de percevoir mes décisions.

-Je hais le suspens, grommela-t-elle.

Je dissimulai un sourire. Je comptais non seulement sur la surdité de mon père, mais également sur la cécité de ma tante. Je désignai Bella du doigt.

-Maman va choisir elle-même l'endroit où se rendront Lily et Elliot. Personne sauf elle ne saura jamais où ils iront. Je pense qu'on pourrait également les faire accompagner de Charlie, pour sa propre sécurité, et des ados loups-garous que Jake ne veut pas laisser combattre : ainsi ils protégeront les enfants tout en ne prenant pas part à l'affrontement. Maman leur remettra une lettre avec des instructions qu'ils n'ouvriront que lorsqu'ils seront loin de Forks, et on leur laissera la Volvo de papa, qui est rapide et discrète.

Je marquai une longue pause pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de cogiter. Jake fut le premier à réagir :

-C'est une bonne idée, quitte à forcer Jérémy, Aiden et Aaron à les accompagner !

-Brillant, commenta Jasper. Cependant, tu es bien consciente que Lily et Elliot ne seront plus en sécurité après notre défaite, si défaite il y a ? Démétri pourra toujours les rechercher après le combat.

-Je sais, répliquai-je. Le but est simplement d'empêcher Aro de mettre la main sur eux pour faire pression sur nous avant l'affrontement. Nous mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté de cette manière.

-Mais... hésita Rose. Comment être sûrs que Bella va prendre la bonne décision ? J'ai confiance en toi, se rattrapa-t-elle avec un regard vers ma mère, mais c'est une lourde responsabilité.

L'interpellée me lança un coup d'œil incertain. Elle ne savait pas sur quelle piste je l'entraînais. Je l'encourageai silencieusement, histoire qu'elle ne fasse pas tomber mon plan à l'eau.

-Nessie semble croire en moi pour prendre la bonne décision afin de préserver la vie d'Elliot, se borna-t-elle à répondre. Je ferais au mieux pour lui et pour Lily, si vous acceptez.

-On te croit, Bells, répliqua Emmett. Tu avais déjà tout prévu la dernière fois pour sauver Nessie.

Cet argument sembla décider Rose, qui accepta que ma mère planifie toute seule le départ de Charlie, les jeunes loups et les enfants. Jake recouvra de nouveau un visage grave.

-J'ai confiance en Bella, dit-il, et ton plan est le plus intelligent qu'on ai trouvé jusqu'à présent, Nessie. C'est juste que... On va balancer deux enfants, un vieillard et trois préados dans la nature, comme ça ?

-Oui, répliquai-je fermement. Maman devra choisir un endroit plutôt peuplé pour que leurs odeurs se confondent avec celles des humains. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour eux de rester enfermés toute la journée dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais c'est la seule option.

Jake plissa les yeux en me dévisageant. Une ombre passa dans son regard. Je grimaçai. Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il venait de déceler ce qui n'allait pas chez moi : je parlais du sort de notre fils d'une façon presque indifférente, robotique.

Heureusement, il sembla en conclure que mon apparente indifférence était due au fait que j'avais peur de craquer devant tout le monde.

-Ca va aller, Ness, souffla-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il tendit les bras vers moi. Malgré mon envie de m'y blottir, je fis un bond en arrière. Je ne devais pas le toucher. Pas tout de suite.

-Heu... Maman ? Je dois te parler des détails du plan. Mieux vaut que vous n'entendiez pas ça, vous autres. On n'est jamais trop prudent et moins Aro en saura, mieux ça vaudra.

Je tirai une Bella interloquée par le bras en direction de l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, j'adoptai une allure rapide afin que les autres ne puissent pas nous suivre. Nous nous enfonçâmes profondément dans la forêt. Lorsque je fus certaine que nous étions à plus d'un kilomètre de la villa, je m'arrêtai.

-Enfin Renesmée, vitupéra ma mère, à quoi joues-tu ? Tu te comportes bizarrement et je sais que tu ne comptes pas me parler des détails de ton plan.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-La première partie de ce que j'ai dit aux autres est vraie : Aro va tenter à tout prix de mettre la main sur les enfants, quitte à lire dans les pensées de tout le monde.

-C'est ce qui rend ton plan parfait.

-Non, c'est ce qui le rend bancal. Si nous disons à tout le monde « hey, Bella va cacher Lily et Elliot dans un lieu top secret pour qu'Aro ne trouve pas ledit lieu », la plupart des gens vont réfléchir inconsciemment aux endroits probables où ils pourraient aller. Ils vont donner sans le faire exprès des pistes aux Volturi. Papa te connaît trop bien pour ne pas se douter de ce que tu vas faire, et Alice verra ta décision.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, marmotta ma mère. Mais alors, à quoi rime cette comédie ? Je suis dans le flou total, là. Où vais-je envoyer les enfants, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Nessie ?

Je lui souris tristement.

-Je protège mon fils d'Aro Volturi. Et le meilleur moyen pour cela, c'est de mentir à tout le monde.

Ma mère se figea, ce qui était mauvais signe.

-Plaît-il ? sourcilla-t-elle en reprenant une des expressions favorites de mon père.

-Où que tu envoies Charlie et les enfants, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient rattrapés. Ils doivent aller au seul endroit où tout le monde est persuadé qu'ils n'iront jamais. Au seul endroit où j'ai déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller.

-Qui est ?

-La Push.

**Je ne sais pas si les explications de Nessie sont suffisamment claires, donc si vous ne comprenez pas, vous pouvez réclamer des éclaircissements, je vous répondrai à coup sûr **


	54. Etre trahi

**Réponse aux rewiews (notez que pour une fois, j'ai le temps de le faire ^^): Merci à Sonia, Buttefly971 et Choka pour leur enthousiasme. **

**Alcestie : tu as tout a fait raison pour détail que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est vrai que je commets souvent des incohérences en ce qui concerne les capacités surnaturelles des vampires, mais n'oublions pas que Bella était un nouveau-né et je pense qu'un vampire doit tendre l'oreille quand même pour entendre ce qui se passe à 4 km de lui.**

**LifeRissa : Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà répondu un jour, mais quoi qu'il en soit ta réflexion sur Elliot est très bien trouvée. Merci pour tes autres rewiews.**

* * *

Chapitre 52

-35 jours

Mes pieds chaussés de bottines foulaient gracieusement le sol enneigé de la forêt. Je marchais à allure humaine, à l'instar de ma mère qui se tenait toujours à mes côtés et calquait son allure sur la mienne. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient du dilemme dans lequel elle était plongée.

-Très bien, j'accepte, soupira-t-elle, défaitiste. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Ton plan est… parfait. Il implique simplement un grand nombre de choses désagréables.

-Comme mentir à papa, soulignai-je. Encore.

Bella souffla derechef.

-Je récapitule, fit-elle. Trois jours avant l'affrontement, Charlie, Jérémy, Aaron, Aiden, Lily et Elliot embarquent dans la Volvo d'Edward. L'odeur des loups couvrira celle des autres. Je leur remets une lettre qu'ils ne liront qu'une fois à une trentaine de kilomètres de Forks. Dans cette lettre, je leur explique qu'ils doivent se rendre dans un hôtel de Seattle près de l'aéroport où ils devront laisser leurs odeurs. Le matin de l'affrontement, ils iront à la Push après le départ des loups-garous et ils attendront la fin des hostilités avec les imprégnées. Si les choses tournent mal, Jérémy, Aaron et Aiden devront protéger tout le monde et les faire grimper dans le jet privé d'Emmett et Jasper.

Rachel, Emily, Kim et les autres auraient une belle surprise en voyant arriver six personnes qui étaient supposées se trouver à l'autre bout de la planète. Il leur suffirait cependant de montrer la lettre de ma mère en guise de preuve.

-Exact, approuvai-je. Et n'oublions pas de dire à tout le monde que tu es supposée les mettre en sécurité loin, très loin d'ici. Ils ne songeront jamais à la Push. C'est une solution tellement évidente qu'Aro sait que je ne serais jamais assez négligente pour les envoyer là-bas. Par contre, toi et moi devrons éviter de parler de ça devant Maggie : elle sentirait nos mensonges immédiatement.

-Je viens de penser à autre chose, marmonna-t-elle. Tu sais que Jérémy, Aaron et Aiden n'ont que douze ou quatorze ans et que conduire une voiture et rassurer deux enfants ne fait pas partie de leurs qualifications ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je fais confiance à Jake pour les briefer. Ils ne passeront qu'une seule nuit à l'hôtel avant de revenir à la Push. De plus, nous pourrons leur téléphoner et vice-versa. Et j'imagine que Charlie est un excellent conducteur, malgré l'heure de sa retraite qui approche.

Pour la première fois depuis près d'une heure, ma mère m'offrit un sourire authentique.

-Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, hein ?

-Comme toi huit ans plus tôt lorsque tu te préoccupais de ma survie.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Alice m'avait un peu aidée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. Quand tu es revenue enceinte de chez les Volturi, Edward et moi craignions que cela ne fasse trop pour toi. En huit ans, tu es passée d'enfant adorable, adolescente insouciante, jeune femme amoureuse à otage des Volturi et maman d'Elliot ! Tu aurais pu saturer, mais tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien. Elliot ne pourrait rêver de meilleure mère que toi.

-J'espère qu'il sera encore là dans dix ans pour me dire ça, marmonnai-je.

Bella s'arrêta pour me serrer dans ses bras et j'humai son odeur si réconfortante. J'étais légèrement plus grande qu'elle en taille : nous étions des égales, malgré le fait qu'elle reste ma mère à jamais.

-J'en suis certaine, m'assura-t-elle. Dis moi, ça ne te pose pas trop de problèmes de mentir à Jake de la sorte ?

-Si, grommelai-je, ennuyée. Je suis même sûre qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose. Cependant, je peux toujours me débrouiller pour l'entraîner sur une fausse piste. Et je tenterai… d'éviter papa aussi. Il est inenvisageable de laisser notre stratagème se fendiller.

Elle opina du chef.

-J'ai une autre question : tu n'as pas de bouclier mental, toi. Tu sais très bien que durant le combat, je ne pourrais pas protéger tout le monde, sous peine d'englober aussi les Volturi sous le bouclier. Que comptes-tu faire si Aro te mets le grappin dessus ?

-Je l'empêcherai de me toucher, me bornai-je à répondre.

-C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-elle.

-Je l'attaquerai, j'utiliserai mon don, je me débattrai… tout ce que tu veux mais je te jure que je ne laisserais pas mes pensées me trahir.

Ma mère me dévisagea avec inquiétude.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, Nessie. Soumets-toi plutôt que de le laisser te torturer.

Bornée, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-C'est ce que tu ferais, toi ? Tu vendrais ta propre fille simplement pour échapper à la souffrance ? Papa accepte bien de subir le don de Kate uniquement pour que tu puisses améliorer ton pouvoir. C'est exactement la même chose. De plus, j'ai bien l'intention de défendre chèrement ma vie, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu… tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour Elliot, hein ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Je lâchai un petit rire sarcastique.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

J'ignorais encore que ces simples mots allaient seller mon destin.

-25 jours

Mes longs cheveux ondoyaient derrière moi, ébouriffés par le vent de ma course. Quelques feuilles mortes s'y étaient même prises. J'opérai un virage serré mes bottines dérapèrent légèrement sur le sol comme toujours enneigé et j'évitai de justesse un arbre au tronc épais. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, préférant redoubler de vitesse. Je ne ressentais qu'une fatigue très minime.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon poignet. La montre de sport empruntée à Jasper m'informa que ma vélocité avait augmenté d'une dizaine de kilomètres heure. Dans moins d'une minute, je serais aux abords de la villa. Mon odorat pouvait déjà percevoir les effluves vampiriques propres au territoire des Cullen.

J'envisageai un instant de grimper au sommet d'un arbre pour vérifier que j'étais bien seule, mais cela m'aurait fait perdre de précieuses secondes. En tout cas, mon ouïe surdéveloppée ne percevait rien d'autre que le bruit de ma course, le sifflement du vent et les sons plus ténus que produisaient les animaux de la forêt en s'enfuyant sur mon passage. Soit mes poursuivants avaient abandonné la partie, ce dont je doutais fort, soit je les avais semé, soit ils avaient opté par un autre chemin qui croiserait bientôt le mien. La dernière option était la plus plausible, sachant qu'ils étaient habitués à traquer les prédateurs dans mon genre.

J'accélérai encore, au risque de rentrer dans un arbre ou de glisser sur une plaque de verglas, chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée à un vampire pur souche mais avait toutes les chances de se produire dans mon cas.

J'avais eu raison de me faire du mouron. Cependant, si je frôlais souvent les troncs d'arbres et dérapais quelquefois, ce ne fut pas ça qui me fit perdre la partie.

Me prenant par surprise alors que je risquais un coup d'œil derrière moi, un énorme loup roux surgit à ma droite. Sa gueule se referma autour de mon bras –sans me blesser cependant- et me propulsa vers la gauche. J'effectuai une roulade disgracieuse et butai contre un conifère imposant. Ses branches épineuses s'agitèrent sous le choc, faisant pleuvoir sur ma tête des tas de neige.

-Jacoob ! me plaignis-je. Tu étais supposé m'attraper. Je ne me rappelle pas que l'ensevelissement sous un tas de neige soit l'une des stratégies d'attaques enseignées par Jasper.

J'entendis l'animal souffler par le museau, ce qui correspondait bien évidemment à un petit rire sarcastique. Il bondit vers moi et lécha la neige sur mon visage. Habituée de longue date à recevoir ce traitement, je ne pris pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que la neige était bien plus propre que sa bave.

Bientôt, nos chaleurs corporelles respectives firent fondre totalement la neige qui me recouvrait. A défaut d'être glacée, je me retrouvai trempée.

Les battements de cœurs puissants qui n'appartenaient pas à Jake me firent relever la tête. Un loup sable et un loup gris nous rejoignirent en grondant doucement, à la fois vexés que Jake les ait devancés et contents de m'avoir attrapée.

-Seth, Paul, soupirai-je. Génial, j'ai un public. Qui d'autre avez-vous capturé ?

Ma main vint se loger sur l'encolure de Jacob, là où son pelage était le plus fourni.

« _Pratiquement tout le monde. Bella, Maysun, Nahuel, Tia, Emmett, Tanya, Kachiri, Huilen… Ne manque que Serena, qu'Embry, Colin, et Brady bloquent au Nord. Mais ton père et Benjamin ont filé grâce à leur rapidité et au pouvoir de Benjamin. Jared a abandonné la partie quand il s'est fait ensevelir sous une montagne de neige et de terre. »_

Je secouai la tête. Même les vampires qui avaient accepté de s'entraîner avec les loups ne faisaient pas de cadeau à ceux-ci. Ce que Jake m'avait fait n'était rien en comparaison.

-Rentrons, suggérai-je. Alice a prévu des habits de rechange pour tout le monde.

Jake acquiesça du museau. Seth et Paul filèrent devant nous tandis que je démarrais au petit trot et qu'il calquait son allure sur la mienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'immense clairière où nous avions pour habitude de nous entraîner.

Les « perdants » nous y attendaient en compagnie des loups-garous qui les avaient capturés. Jasper et Alice se dirigèrent vers nous, les lèvres de ma tante pincées à la vue de mes vêtements trempés.

-Dommage, Nessie, tu y étais presque, si j'en juge aux bruits qui me parvenaient, commenta mon oncle.

J'haussai les épaules. Cet exercice avait eu pour but de développer les capacités de fuite des vampires et celles de traque des loups-garous. Sur ce point-là, force nous était de constater que l'expérience des Quileute nous surpassait largement.

-Tout le monde est rentré ? s'enquit Jasper.

Jake répliqua d'un jappement, et mon père se chargea de traduire :

-Il manque toujours Serena, Embry, Colin et Brady. Ils doivent se trouver loin d'ici, je n'entends pas leurs pensées.

Alice frappa dans ses mains.

-Nous les attendrons, mais les loups peuvent rentrer chez eux, je leur ai préparé des habits.

Son air enthousiaste ne laissait pas place au doute. Par « préparé », elle entendait « acheté dans une boutique haut de gamme ». Désespérant.

Jake saisit dans sa gueule les tissus qu'elle lui tendait. Il disparut dans les bois, bien vite suivi des autres loups géants. Je refusai d'un geste la robe certes magnifique, mais totalement inadaptée à la situation, qu'Alice tentait de me remettre.

-Je me changerai au chalet. Je n'ai pas froid, affirmai-je.

Coupant court à ses protestations, je m'éloignai d'elle et contournai les vampires pour m'approcher de Maysun. Celle-ci se tenait un peu à l'écart en compagnie de ma mère, d'Elliot et Lily. Les enfants portaient des doudounes épaisses je savais qu'en dépit du froid glacial, ils ne ressentaient pas la morsure du gel.

Les amener ici était mon initiative : j'en avais plus que marre de confier Elliot à une Rachel enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ou à un Charlie et un Billy vieillissants. Non seulement j'avais l'impression de dépasser les bornes, mais Elliot s'ennuyait moins lorsqu'il était avec nous. Jake avait accepté de le prendre avec nous aujourd'hui, parce que cet entraînement était réservé aux vampires qui appréciaient les loups-garous : aucune chance, donc, que l'un d'eux s'en prenne à lui. Il se trouvait parmi nos invités plus de gens prêts à le défendre au péril de leur vie que de vampires assoiffés de son sang.

Bella portait mon fils contre elle, ses prunelles dorées plongées dans les yeux chocolat du petit.

-Tu me ferais plaisir, Elliot ? Dis « Bella », s'il te plaît.

-Bee, fit-il ravi.

J'éclatai de rire en me postant à côté d'eux. Elliot tourna automatiquement la tête vers moi et s'agrippa à mon cou. Bella le lâcha et je le serrai contre moi.

-C'est le surnom que te donne Emmett, maman, remarquai-je par-dessus les boucles brunes de mon fils.

-Je sais, grogna-t-elle. Il a une très mauvaise influence sur les enfants, celui-là.

Maysun émit un rire bref, cependant que Lily signalait avec fierté :

-Il arrive à dire « Lil ». C'est plus mieux que Bee, tante Bella.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, rétorquai-je, le premier mot qu'il dira sera « papa » ou je ne m'y connais pas. Jacob le lui répète une bonne dizaine de fois par jour pour s'assurer que ce sera son premier mot. Elliot va finir par croire que c'est son prénom. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde fait une fixette là-dessus.

-Je plaide coupable, avoua ma mère en fronçant le nez. Toi, tu as enchaîné ton premier mot et ta première phrase, tandis que Lily a débuté par un discours entier à l'attention de son Benji. C'est une première pour nous d'avoir un bébé à peu près normal. Sans offense de ma part, bien sûr.

« A peu près normal », songeai-je en contemplant mon fils. Oui, mais jusqu'à quel point l'était-il ? A quatre mois à peine, il s'apprêtait à dire son premier mot… Ce n'était pas la définition humaine de la normalité.

-Vous avez de la chance, acquiesça Maysun dont les yeux bleus identiques à ceux de Lily fixaient le vide, nostalgiques.

Ce fut en la dévisageant que je remarquai de très légères balafres sur sa joue gauches. Bien qu'elles soient déjà presque cicatrisées, il était évident qu'elles étaient très récentes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demandai-je en désignant les griffures.

-Un loup-garou, Jérémy je crois, m'a attrapée d'une façon un peu brutale, dirons-nous, sourit-elle avec indulgence. Il est assez véhément pour ses quatorze ans. Au moins, Elliot et Lily serons en sécurité avec lui, où qu'ils aillent.

J'acquiesçai distraitement. Elle venait de me faire penser à quelque chose. Les peaux et les corps de nous autres demi-vampires étaient plus fragiles que celles des vampires. Jake m'avait bousculée avec facilité et Jérémy avait légèrement griffé Maysun. Dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il que Serena n'ait toujours pas été capturée par trois loups aguerris tels qu'Embry, Colin et Brady ? C'était la première fois qu'elle se battait contre un loup, vu qu'elle détestait cordialement les Quileute. Comment avait-elle pu me surpasser ? Jouissait-elle d'un pouvoir semblable au mien qui l'avantageait ?

Flairant une anguille sous roche, je relevai la tête et scannai la foule du regard à la recherche de mon père. Celui-ci apparut soudainement près de moi.

-Excellente interrogation, Nessie, dit-il avec gravité, mais je n'en connais pas la réponse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Serena n'a pas de don.

Maysun releva la tête à l'entente du prénom de sa demi-sœur.

-Etrange qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue, hein ? Sa haine à l'encontre des « races inférieures » la rend peut-être plus performante au combat.

-Peut-être, marmonnai-je, dubitative.

En écho à mes pensées, les Quileute redevenus humaines sortirent du bois, Jacob en tête. Maussades, Embry, Colin et Brady marchaient légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui. Les indiens se dirigèrent vers notre petit groupe, forçant les vampires à s'écarter.

-Serena s'est tirée, annonça froidement Embry en regardant tour à tour Nahuel et Maysun comme s'ils étaient la cause de cette fugue.

Jake se décala d'un pas sur le côté, de manière à ce que nous puissions voir le torse de Brady : il était strié de griffures sanguinolentes, qui heureusement, étaient en voie de cicatrisation. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice se saisir de son portable et je l'entendis s'adresser à Carlisle à un débit précipité.

-Elle a attaqué Brady, poursuivit Jacob d'une voix pleine de colère. C'était contraire à la règle. Les vampires étaient seulement supposés nous éviter pour que nous ne les attrapions pas. Après ça, elle a franchi les limites géographiques que nous avions fixées et s'est évanouie dans la nature.

-Comment ça, évanouie dans la nature ? s'enquit Nahuel, perplexe.

-Elle les a semés à peu près au niveau de la frontière entre les Etats-Unis et le Canada.

-Aurait-elle eu peur du combat à venir ? s'interrogea-t-il.

Jake secoua la tête.

-Elle n'aurait jamais attaqué Brady si c'était le cas.

Maysun ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

-Mais si Serena n'est pas avec nous, c'est qu'elle est avec…

-Les Volturi, compléta sombrement mon père. Ses pensées n'ont jamais été très cordiales envers sa propre famille et notre coalition. Cependant, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait réussi à me cacher son appartenance au clan ennemi pendant si longtemps. Elle a toujours affirmé vouloir venger le meurtre de Joham par les Volturi et ses pensées étaient en accord avec ses paroles.

-Ils étaient très proches, confirma Nahuel. Enfin, à ce que j'en sais. Bizarre.

-Peut-être Joham est-il vivant, supposa ma mère. Serena aurait pu vous mentir afin de se fabriquer un mobile plausible expliquant le fait qu'elle se joigne à nous.

-Mais Serena ne fait jamais rien sans l'accord de notre père, objecta Maysun. Si elle a rejoint les Volturi, cela signifie qu'il en est de même pour lui. Or les Volturi sont supposés le détester à cause de ses dangereuses expérimentations.

Mon regard tomba involontairement sur Lily et soudain, une pensée terrifiante me traversa.

-Je crois, formulai-je d'une voix incertaine, que les Volturi voulaient réellement anéantir Joham. Il a dû acheter sa survie. C'est peut-être lui qui leur a indiqué où trouver Ilwen et sa fille Lily. Aro est fasciné par les hybrides.

Maysun se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant :

-Ca expliquerait un grand nombre de choses. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu vendre sa propre famille.

-Par contre, rétorqua Edward, ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question : comment Serena est-elle parvenue à me dissimuler la teneur de ses pensées ?

J'eus une seconde illumination, aussi fulgurante que la première. Il fit volte face et me dévisagea.

-Tu as sans doute raison, Renesmée. Gabriel et son don.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

-Encore lui. Je vous jure, ça n'en finira jamais. Les Volturi pullulent partout, même quand ils ne sont pas physiquement présents.

-Gabriel a dû effacer la mémoire de Serena, songeai-je à haute voix. Il a peut-être même réussi à la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une Volturi et au moment voulu il lui a rendu brutalement ses souvenirs, d'où sa fuite.

-Ca tient la route, admit mon père.

-Nous avions donc un espion parmi nous, gronda Jake. Je vais renvoyer des loups là-bas afin de suivre la trace de Serena, histoire de voir où elle s'est rendue.

-J'y vais, marmonna Leah. Je suis la plus rapide et je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de nous à chaque seconde qui passe.

Jacob la fit accompagner de Jared les deux Quileute se transformèrent et disparurent dans la forêt. J'étais pratiquement certaine qu'ils reviendraient bredouilles dans quelques heures.

Sur ce, Carlisle et Esmée, affolés par l'appel d'Alice, vinrent aux nouvelles. Mon grand-père examina Brady et décréta que celui-ci s'en tirait plutôt bien, Serena n'ayant sans doute pas voulu le tuer.

Après avoir soupiré de concert face au nouveau malencontreux rebondissement qui s'abattait sur nous, mes grands-parents conseillèrent à tout le monde de rentrer en attendant le retour de Leah et Jared. Jacob souhaitant s'entretenir avec ces derniers dès leur retour, nous prîmes le chemin de la villa, Elliot calé sur ma hanche.

Ma mère trottina souplement dans ma direction et attrapa ma main gauche, moyen le plus sûr d'évincer Jake, qui marchait à ma droite, de la conversation. Je fus certaine qu'il avait compris la teneur de notre discussion au moment où elle s'était approchée de moi, cependant.

« _Nous avons un problème, Nessie_ » pensa Bella.

« _Oui_ » répliquai-je. « _Serena a peut-être entendu notre conversation dans les bois. Elle et ses frères et sœurs étaient dans la villa au moment où je vous ai expliqué notre faux plan. Elle pourrait nous avoir suivies, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en être certaines. De toute façon, je pense que maintenir notre plan est la meilleure solution. Aro me connait, il va penser que je changerai le plan. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir si je ne t'ai pas menti à toi aussi. J'écrirai des lettres à l'attention des imprégnées, de Charlie et des loups. S'ils sentent que ça chauffe trop de notre côté ou du leur, ils prendront le jet privé et s'en iront de la Push. _»

Si je n'avais formulé que des pensées positives, nos mains enlacées renseignaient également Bella sur mes plus noires réflexions, entre autres le fait que les failles du plan que nous craignions tant venaient d'apparaître.

« _Jake et Edward avaient raison, au final_ » songea-t-elle. « _La meilleure façon de protéger les enfants est de tuer ces satanés Volturi. »_

En écho à sa remarque, le revers de l'amour maternel me prit à la gorge alors que je regardais Elliot. Aimer ne signifiait pas seulement cajoler, mais également protéger. Et dans ce cas précis, protéger Elliot signifiait tuer les Volturi.

Je réalisai douloureusement que j'étais prête à ça depuis plus longtemps que je ne le croyais.

C'était dans ma nature, après tout.


	55. Fêter Noël

**Mayou98 & leazk-mortel : Merci beaucoup pour vos compliments, j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ma fic !**

**LifeRissa : Je déteste moi aussi Serena depuis que j'ai lu « Tous les secrets de la Saga Twilight ». Elle n'a rien pour elle, et surtout pas son prénom (oui c'est une référence à Gossip Girl). Je n'avais jamais vu les dons comme quelque chose de génétique, mais c'est vrai que c'est mentionné dans le cas de Nessie (ça m'énerve quand j'ai des lecteurs trop intelligents qui voient tout de suite les failles de l'histoire ^^ enfin, on en est toujours au stade des suppositions). Ma fic s'arrêtera deux-trois chapitres après le combat, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire une suite à l'histoire dans une autre fic ^^**

**Butterfly971 : En effet tu n'imagines pas le nombre de pertes qu'il y aura des deux côtés. Je dis ça comme ça hein ^^**

Chapitre 63

-16 jours

Le matin de Noël, je me réveillais animée d'un regain d'optimisme. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas été si gaie si Elliot n'était pas là, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'avais envie qu'il vive son premier Noël comme l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Elliot se réveilla avant Jake et moi, à en juger par les babillements qui nous parvenaient de la chambre voisine. Jacob bailla et écrasa un oreiller sur son propre visage :

-C'est pas possible, il doit avoir un radar à cadeaux.

J'éclatai de rire :

-Cette fois-ci, ça nous arrange sachant que nos familles viennent manger ce midi. Et je pense que les Cullen viendront plus tôt dans la matinée, histoire de nous aider à tout préparer.

Quelques jours auparavant, Jake, Elliot et moi avions été invités à trois endroits différents pour fêter Noël : chez Rachel, Charlie et les Cullen. Ne pouvant pas nous dédoubler ni trouver un terrain d'entente, nous avions fini par formuler la proposition suicidaire d'inviter Cullen, Quileute (Billy, Sue, Rachel, Paul, Emily, Sam, Matthew, Leah, Seth) et humain (Charlie) au chalet. Malgré la proposition d'Esmée qui avait argué que chacun avait droit à une seconde chance, Benji ne viendrait pas. De toute façon, jamais Jake ne l'aurait toléré le jour de Noël.

Même si notre salon était suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout ce petit monde, la journée risquait d'être riche en émotion. J'espérais entre autres qu'Emmett et Paul sauraient bien se tenir.

-On n'a pas besoin de leur aide, ronchonna Jake, sans doute aussi peu désireux que moi de voir Alice débarquer et donner des ordres à tout va comme si nous allions accueillir le président des Etats-Unis.

-J'en doute, objectai-je. Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas avec ton talent culinaire défectueux que nous risquons de préparer un repas de Noël décent.

J'étais loin d'être un cordon bleu, mais Jake était encore pire que moins, d'autant qu'il était le plus âgé de nous deux. Je reçus pour seule réponse à ma remarque l'oreiller qui recouvrait auparavant le visage de Jacob en pleine tête. Je m'esclaffai derechef et le lui renvoyai par réflexe.

Les babillements d'Elliot se transformèrent en une litanie de monosyllabes incompréhensibles, signe qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

-Quelqu'un n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que l'on s'amuse sans lui, rigola Jake.

Je roulai hors de notre lit, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Sept heures moins le quart. Cela nous donnait largement le temps d'ouvrir nos cadeaux avant l'arrivée des Cullen. Je voulais partager avec mon mari et mon fils au moins un moment intime, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avec notre petite vingtaine d'invités.

Je me rendis dans la chambre d'Elliot, Jake sur mes talons. Le bébé se tenait debout dans son lit à barreaux, ses petits poings agrippés auxdits barreaux, le front plissé par la difficulté du challenge que représentait l'exercice de se tenir sur ses jambes. Il nous aperçut, poussa un soupir de contentement et lâcha son support, atterrissant sur les fesses.

Jacob éclata d'un rire rauque. Je pris notre fils dans mes bras, le calant dans mes bras avec entrain :

-Joyeux Noël mon amour !

-Joyeux Noël Elliot ! renchérit Jake en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns bouclés.

-Noyel ! Balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, approuvai-je, tu vas avoir plein de cadeaux de toute la famille aujourd'hui !

-Pour ne pas changer, signala Jacob en faisant la moue.

Je lui adressai un regard mi-navré, mi-amusé : il était vrai que malgré tous nos efforts, les Cullen et par-dessus-tout Charlie et Billy gâtaient Elliot comme un petit prince.

-De toute façon, je suis sûr nos cadeaux sont les meilleurs, reprit-il, pas découragé pour un sous.

Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers le couloir avec une impatience digne d'un enfant. Nous descendîmes les marches de l'escalier qui menait à notre grand salon.

Sitôt arrivés devant l'immense sapin de Noël qui embellissait la pièce, Elliot se débattit vigoureusement, me forçant à le déposer sur le parquet. Nous savions parfaitement ce qu'il désirait, et ce fut avec un sourire blasé que nous le regardâmes dédaigner les paquets cadeaux agglutinés autour du conifère pour se ruer vers la guirlande lumineuse qui décorait l'arbre.

Il essaya, en vain, de se mettre sur ses jambes tout seul afin de pouvoir attraper l'objet de sa convoitise. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour y parvenir, seul le bout de ses doigts effleurait de temps à autre les décorations, ce qui lui arrachait des grognements de frustration.

Suppliant, il se tourna vers nous. Jake éclata de rire et s'assit en tailleur au pied du sapin, tirant l'enfant vers lui pour l'éloigner de l'arbre. Elliot ne protesta pas lorsqu'il l'assit sur ses genoux, mais il arbora sa moue boudeuse caractéristique. Je secouai la tête et me laissai choir près d'eux.

J'attrapai les paquets cadeaux situés au pied du sapin, les empilai et déposai la pile entre Jake et moi.

-Par quoi commençons-nous ? demandai-je.

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, Elliot se pencha en avant, au risque de tomber du genou de son père sur lequel il était perché. Il agrippa avec curiosité le plus petit paquet, celui situé au sommet de la pile et examina avec attention le papier argenté brillant.

-Je crois qu'il ne nous laisse pas le choix, commenta Jake, amusé. Ouvre-le, Elliot.

Il prit le paquet avec délicatesse des mains de notre fils et déchira un morceau du papier cadeau. Le « scratch » retentissant du papier sembla séduire Elliot, qui s'en saisit et se fit une joie de le réduire en mille morceaux.

Des dizaines de bouts de papier tombèrent au sol, faisant apparaître un animal miniature finement taillé dans le bois, qui faisait environ la taille d'un poing : la dimension idéale des jouets pour bébés. C'était un loup hurlant à la lune, peinturluré d'une belle couleur brun-roux qui rappelait inévitablement le pelage de Jake. Elliot secoua l'animal avec ravissement, apparemment conquis par sa couleur vive et la texture du bois.

-Je t'en ferais d'autres, lui promit Jake. Oncle Paul serait jaloux de ne pas apparaître dans ta collection.

Je savais déjà qu'il était doué pour tailler de minuscules figurines dans le bois –les pendentifs de mon bracelet en témoignaient- mais son talent me surprenait à chaque fois.

-C'est magnifique, murmurai-je.

Je me penchai en avant pour admirer son travail minutieux. Je remarquai une fine inscription gravée sur le socle en bois du jouet. Je saisis le loup entre mes deux doigts afin qu'Elliot cesse de le secouer et que je puisse déchiffrer ce qui était écris. Mon fils râla, guère désireux d'abandonner son nouveau jouet, mais il me laissa faire.

« _Pour Elliot, Joyeux Noël 2014. Papa » _lus-je avec émotion.

Les yeux brillants, je souris à Jacob. Il me rendit mon sourire et lança :

-A toi, Ness.

Je pris Elliot dans mes bras et l'installai contre moi. J'attrapai un paquet cadeau de forme cubique, qui était bien plus lourd que celui de Jake. Je déchirai le papier blanc et rouge qui le recouvrait. Cette fois-ci, Elliot ne se prêta pas au jeu, bien trop obnubilé par son loup en bois.

De près comme de loin, le présent ne ressemblait qu'à une belle boite en bois décorée de rayures vertes et bleues. Une lueur interrogative naquit dans le regard de Jacob alors qu'il se demandait en quoi consistait mon cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-l.

J'ouvris la boîte avec douceur, et la mélodie Clair de lune de Debussy emplit aussitôt le silence de la pièce.

-Une boîte à musique, répondis-je.

Elliot cessa immédiatement de s'intéresser à son nouveau jouet. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, l'air de se demander d'où venait cette musique. Il y était très réceptif, à la grande joie de mon père. La mélomanie devait être héréditaire.

Je lui mis la boîte, qui était un format pour enfant, entre les mains. Fasciné, il fixa son regard chocolat sur l'endroit d'où provenait la mélodie.

-Debussy, hein ? S'exclama Jake.

-Ca n'a pas été très facile à trouver, répliquai-je, mais je tenais à lui offrir ça. Qu'il se rappelle toujours les notes que je lui jouais au piano.

Ma phrase sonnait comme une sentence définitive, ce qui n'était pas volontaire, surtout en ce jour de fête. J'offris une grimace d'excuse à mon mari et détournai son attention en retournant la boite à musique.

-J'ai eu la même idée que toi, dis-je.

J'avais fait graver sur le bois une inscription semblable à la sienne, mais plus longue et en plus gros caractères, car il y avait plus de place sur la boite à musique que sur le socle du loup.

« _Joyeux premier Noël, je sais qu'il sera suivi de bien d'autres. Avec tout mon amour, Maman. » _Récitai-je à voix haute en embrassant le front d'Elliot.

-Ca, c'est optimiste, approuva Jake avec un clin d'œil, me forçant à me dérider.

Pourtant, je sentis qu'il était ému lui aussi.

Nous offrîmes à Elliot son dernier cadeau, celui que nous avions choisi ensemble : un ours en peluche au doux pelage couleur sable qui remplaçait son lapin bleu perdu dans la mer. Notre fils adopta immédiatement sa nouvelle peluche. Le sourire qu'il arborait en jouant avec son loup en bois, en écoutant sa boîte à musique et en câlinant son ours était le plus beau des remerciements.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux présents sur la pile : le mien et celui de Jake. Nous avions décidé de ne s'en offrir qu'un seul cette année. Après tout, Noël était une fête pour les enfants. C'était le premier Noël d'Elliot, peut-être le dernier que nous fêterions tous ensemble, et je n'avais pas besoin d'un millier de cadeaux pour savoir que Jacob m'aimait.

-On s'offre nos cadeaux ? réclama-t-il avec un sourire.

J'hochai la tête et lui tendit le sien tandis qu'il me donnait un paquet rectangulaire. Il termina d'ouvrir son cadeau avant moi, car lui ne tentait pas de préserver l'emballage.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux devant l'album photo que j'avais longuement décoré et qui contenait des images de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant –Billy m'avait bien aidé. Aux photos du petit garçon et de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs corbeaux s'ajoutèrent des clichés de moi-même enfant, puis adulte à mon tour. Des dizaines d'images de nous deux se superposèrent, jusqu'à celles de notre mariage, que Jake contempla longtemps avec un sourire nostalgique. Aux photos de notre union succédèrent celles d'Elliot le jour de sa naissance.

J'avais pris soin d'occulter la période où nous avions été séparés. Quiconque regarderait cet album ne verrait nulle sécession entre notre mariage et l'arrivée de notre fils. La toute dernière photo de l'album, dans laquelle nous jouions tous les trois dans la neige, était très récente : elle datait d'à peine une semaine. Une inscription sur la page suivante stipulait « _à nous d'écrire la suite_ ».

-Ca te plaît ? demandai-je.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Merci Nessie, c'est magnifique, s'écria Jacob en se penchant pour embrasser mes lèvres. Edward a beau se moquer quand nous affirmons que l'imprégnation est une véritable symbiose des esprits, il ne le pourra plus quand tu auras ouvert mon cadeau !

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par là, j'entrepris de terminer d'enlever le papier qui recouvrait le présent.

Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je découvris un cadre photo numérique dernier cri. Jacob avait eu la même idée que moi : nous avions tous deux voulu immortaliser nos plus beaux moments ensembles, les figer pour l'éternité si par malheur celle-ci nous était refusée.

Ces cadeaux prouvaient à quel point nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et à quel point nous nous connaissions bien : Jake préférait un album photo matériel, personnalisé, alors que j'aimais ce qui était moderne, rapide et fonctionnel.

J'allumai le cadre photo et fis défiler les images, qui étaient bien plus nombreuses que dans l'album. Elles étaient principalement focalisées sur moi et sur mon enfance : il y avait des centaines de clichés de moi avec Jake, mes parents ou les autres Cullen… Fascinée, je détaillai les clichés, dont certains m'évoquaient des souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus.

-Pour t'aider à te rappeler, murmura Jake avec tendresse.

-Merci beaucoup Jake ! Mais je te jure que rien de me fera jamais oublier mon amour pour toi, pour Elliot, pour vous tous. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Nous nous enlaçâmes, en communion totale.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à jouer avec Elliot et à admirer nos photos. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde et cette sensation était la bienvenue.

Malheureusement, un appel d'Alice nous rappela à l'ordre : Esmée, Edward, Bella et elle devaient arriver dans quelques minutes pour nous aider à tout préparer. Les « autres incapables », comme elle les qualifia, viendraient seulement pour midi, Lily n'ayant pas fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle nous somma de nous habiller, balaya mes protestations d'un « ne gaspille pas ta salive » et me raccrocha au nez.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, râlai-je dans le vide en rangeant mon téléphone portable.

Malgré notre mécontentement, Jake et moi nous dépêchâmes comme elle l'avait ordonné, parce que désobéir à Alice n'était jamais une option envisageable. Nous jetâmes les papiers cadeaux, poussâmes nos présents dans un coin du salon et grimpâmes à l'étage pour nous préparer. Nous habillâmes rapidement Elliot, à qui je mis un petit bonnet rouge et blanc de père Noël.

Jake s'habilla en environ deux minutes alors qu'il me fallut quinze bonnes minutes pour me doucher, sécher, coiffer et habiller. Je me vêtis, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'une robe simple mais élégante offerte par Alice, de collants et de ballerines.

Lorsque je redescendis, ma tante ma grand-mère et mes parents se trouvaient déjà au salon en compagnie de Jake et d'Elliot. Je les saluai gaiement et ils me rendirent la pareille, manifestement satisfaits de me voir afficher l'engouement approprié à ce genre de célébration.

_« Tu es magnifique, Ness_ » pensa Jacob en attrapant ma main.

« _Merci_. » rayonnai-je.

Mon père approuva en souriant.

Les Cullen se dirigèrent bien vite vers la cuisine. Alice abandonna bientôt Esmée et mes parents aux fourneaux pour aller décorer la table du salon tout en surveillant Elliot qui jouait à ses pieds. Jacob s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible -ce dont personne ne lui tint rigueur compte tenu de son utilité- tandis que j'allais proposer mon aide aux cuisiniers.

Je passai les heures suivantes à obéir aux ordres de ma mère qui avait pris les choses en main. Je notai le paradoxe avec un sourire amusé : ma vampirique famille et moi cuisinant pour des humains et des loups-garous. C'était une preuve de leur bonne volonté. Bien que huit des convives ne mangeassent pas, il nous fallut cuisiner en quantité à cause de la présence des cinq loups-garous.

A midi pile, le repas était prêt et nous ouvrions la porte à Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett et Lily. Cette dernière me lista aussitôt tout ce qu'elle avait reçu à Noël, sous l'œil attendri de Rose.

Emmett et Jasper avaient les bras encombrés par des dizaines de paquets cadeaux. Alice sauta pratiquement à la gorge d'Emmett lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait légèrement abîmé les paquets cadeaux. Elle leur ordonna de déposer les présents sous le sapin, et ils durent les empiler afin de ne pas encombrer le salon.

Sam, Emily et Matthew sonnèrent à la porte quelques minutes après eux, suivis de Charlie, Sue, Seth et Leah. Billy, Rachel et Paul arrivèrent bon derniers. Tous les vampires présents dans le chalet, moi y compris, entendirent de très loin les récriminations de Rachel quant à sa robe qui la grossissait.

-Je t'assure que tu es magnifique, soufflait la voix de Paul, qui abandonnait toujours son sarcasme habituel lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa bien-aimée.

-A d'autres, pesta Rachel cependant qu'on entendait leurs pieds fouler les marches du perron.

Billy joignit ses compliments à ceux de son beau-fils, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer davantage la jeune femme.

Durant quelques minutes, ce ne fut qu'une succession d'embrassades et « joyeux Noël ». Ravie, je virevoltai parmi les invités, Elliot calé sur ma hanche, ma main dans celle de Jake. Force m'était de reconnaître que les fêtes humaines avaient parfois du bon.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions tous attablés autour de l'immense table de notre salon. J'étais entre mon père et Elliot. A côté de ce dernier était assis Jacob. A sa gauche, il y avait Billy, Rachel, Paul, Sam, Matthew, Emily, Esmée et Carlisle, lequel présidait en bout de table. A coté de lui et en face de nous se trouvaient Jasper, Alice, Lily, Rose, Emmett, Seth, Leah, Sue, Charlie et mes parents.

L'atmosphère autour de la table était étrangement détendue, sans doute parce que nous étions si nombreux que nous provoquions un brouhaha qui empêchait tout sentiment de gêne de s'installer entre les convives. Carlisle et Esmée conversaient avec Emily, Sam avec Paul, Jacob avec son père et sa sœur, cependant que je discutais tantôt avec mes parents, tantôt avec Charlie. Sue couvait ce dernier du regard ; Leah parlait à Rosalie et Alice (sur un ton amical, pour une fois) par dessus la tête de Seth, d'Emmett et de Jasper qui blaguaient.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, fûmes parfois pris de crises de fou rire, comme lorsqu'Elliot lança un morceau de carotte sur Lily et que la fillette se mit à pleurer parce que sa robe était tâchée.

Charlie se disputa, une fois encore, avec Billy pour savoir à qui des deux notre fils ressemblait le plus. Sue les informa de la stupidité de leur conversation pour éviter qu'ils n'aient le temps d'organiser un vote à main levé.

Billy voulu avoir connaissance du prénom de sa future petite-fille et Jacob s'étrangla quand Rachel répondit qu'elle aimait bien Becca. Il eut exactement la même réaction que moi quelques semaines auparavant :

-Rassurez-moi, elle n'est pas morte ? Parce que tant qu'à faire j'aimerais bien être au courant !

-Jacob ! Protesta Billy en s'esclaffant. Je trouve que ta sœur a eut une très bonne idée. C'est quelque chose qui se fait encore beaucoup, de donner le prénom de quelqu'un qu'on aime à un enfant.

-Admettons, fit Jake en levant les yeux au ciel. Du moment que vous vous rappelez que j'ai réservé Sarah.

Je sursautai. Sa capacité à parler de notre avenir comme si rien ne devait le gâcher m'étonnait toujours autant.

Rachel agita son index.

-On ne réserve pas le prénom de Maman, Jake. Je suis l'aînée, j'aurais une fille avant toi, et si j'en avais envie je pourrais l'appeler Sarah. Heureusement pour toi ce n'est pas le cas.

Alice échangea un regard faussement navré avec Rosalie :

-Ces prénoms, c'est toujours si compliqué à trouver ! Je vous jure, pour celui du bébé de Nessie, que n'avons-nous pas proposé ! Une bonne centaine de noms peut-être !

-Dont nous n'avions pas besoin, merci, marmonna Jake. La preuve, Elliot ne s'appelle ni Edly, ni Emmer, ni...

La tablée éclata de rire et Edward précisa aimablement :

-Si un jour vous avez le malheur de torturer mon pauvre prénom pour le donner à votre enfant, je vous renie tous.

-C'est l'originalité qui fait le charme des prénoms que nous vous avions proposés, s'insurgea Alice. Ne me dites pas que Rosalice est un prénom déplaisant !

Leah répliqua :

-Alors nous ne le dirons pas, mais je trouve que c'est du même ordre que Renesmée, pour vous donner une échelle de laideur.

Ma mère la fusilla du regard, les lèvres pincées, cependant que j'haussais les épaules. Alice se tourna vers moi, implorante :

-Nessie, dis-leur que tu aimes Rosalice !

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Si un jour tu fais quelque chose d'énorme pour moi, comme me sauver la vie, j'envisagerai d'y réfléchir.

-Prends garde, me prévint Jasper, elle serait capable de te pousser du haut d'un gratte-ciel et de te rattraper à l'arrivée !

Derechef, nous éclatâmes de rire et Alice administra une tape sur l'épaule de mon oncle.

Nous restâmes à table jusqu'a quinze heures, moment auquel Lily décréta qu'elle avait trop attendu pour ses cadeaux. Esmée lui fit gentiment remarquer qu'elle en avait déjà reçu des dizaines de leur part, ce à quoi la petite fille répondit que ça ne lui suffisait pas.

Nous installâmes Lily, Matthew et Elliot sur le canapé et nous offrîmes nos cadeaux. Les enfants étaient les plus gâtés, comme de bien entendu. Elliot et Matthew, qui semblaient tous deux dix mois, eurent à peu près les mêmes cadeaux, tandis que Lily fut submergée par les poupées.

Elliot adora le tambour en bois que lui offrirent mes parents. Mon père nous adressa, à Jake et moi, son petit sourire en coin qui signifiait « vous allez en baver ».

Au bout d'une heure de « Bam Bam » continus, Paul était au bord de la crise de nerf et avait les mains plaqués sur les oreilles. Rachel, qui, comme moi avant elle, semblait avoir une dent contre celui qui l'avait mise enceinte, trouvait ça hilarant. Paul, en grand enfant qu'il était, décida de subtiliser le tambour de mon fils. Aussi puérile que fût son action, je lui en fus plus tard reconnaissante, parce que la réaction d'Elliot en elle-même fut un merveilleux cadeau de Noël.

Dès que le tambour quitta ses mains, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Paul commença à s'éloigner à reculons le plus discrètement possible, ce qui vu sa taille n'était pas chose aisée. Elliot essaya de se lever pour le poursuivre, mais il tomba sur les fesses. Le cri outré qu'il poussa se répercuta dans la pièce entière.

-Ma-man !

Etant en train de bavarder avec Sam et Seth, j'opérai automatiquement un demi-tour sur moi-même. Une scène des plus cocasses se jouait devant mes yeux : Paul se tenait devant mon fils, son tambour à la main et un air coupable sur le visage, Elliot était tourné vers moi, le regard implorant, et tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Est-ce qu'il vient de parler ? demanda Jake, ahuri.

-Papa, geignit Elliot en pivotant vers lui.

Sans doute gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, il rampa vers moi et s'accrocha à ma jambe. Je me baissai pour le prendre dans mes bras et laissai libre cours à ma joie.

-Je suis fière de toi mon cœur !

-Tu aurais pu dire « papa » en premier, hein ! râla Jake en s'esclaffant.

-Mon arrière petit-fils est surdoué ! s'exclama Charlie.

Amusée, je me demandai pourquoi il n'avait pas fait le même constat avec moi, qui n'avais mis que quelques jours à parler. Sans doute la précocité d'Elliot était-elle moins effrayante que la mienne.

-C'est mon influence, fanfaronna Jacob, aussi fier d'Elliot que je l'étais.

Mais notre fils avait une idée en tête, et il n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner. Il pointa Paul du doigt :

-Ambour !

Rachel avisa le petit instrument que tenait son imprégné. Folle de rage, elle le lui prit des mains et le frappa avec avant de le tendre à son neveu. Les « Bam Bam » étrangement rythmés repartirent aussitôt. Paul s'enfuit immédiatement à l'extérieur en marmonnant qu'il allait finir par se suicider.

En fin d'après-midi, nos invités repartirent, Emily et Sam en tête car Matthew dormait déjà. Les Cullen furent les derniers à s'en aller. Esmée et Carlisle eurent la gentillesse de nous proposer de nous aider à ranger, mais je leur répondis que Jake et moi pouvions être efficaces lorsque nous le voulions.

Une fois tout le monde parti, j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé où se trouvait déjà Jake. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je nichai ma tête dans son cou. A nos pieds, Elliot s'amusait avec le papier cadeau. Je poussai un soupir, que mon mari entendit.

-Fatiguée ?

-Emotionnellement, oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Elliot parle déjà !

-Une surprise par jour, pratiquement, murmura-t-il.

Je me penchai pour attraper mon cadre photo numérique, qui traînait lamentablement au milieu des paquets cadeaux. Je serrai l'engin contre mon cœur.

-Je pensai ce que j'ai dit, ce matin, dis-je. Quoi qu'il arrive dans quinze jours, vous serez dans mon cœur à jamais.

Pour seule réponse, Jake me serra plus fort contre lui. Je fermai mes paupières pour mieux savourer la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne.

-Joyeux Noël, Nessie, l'entendis-je chuchoter avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mon front.


	56. Se dire adieu

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste un nouveau chapitre au bout d'une semaine seulement ^^ Ce chapitre est, comme le précédent, un concentré de guimauve, mais dans un style différent.**

**Réponse aux rewiews : Butterfly971 : Ouh la la, si tu as pleuré sur le dernier chapitre, je te dis pas ce que tu vas prendre sur celui-ci ^^ Merci pour régularité, encore.**

**LifeRissa : Tu ne perds rien à ne pas regarder Gossip Girl, la dernière saison est un ramassis de bêtises. Quand je disais qu'on était au stade des suppositions, je voulais dire que toi tu étais au stade des suppositions à propos d'Elliot ^^ Je te crois sur parole pour la génétique des dons. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob et Nessie en auront, des filles ! Pour le nombre de pertes, désolée ça va pas être possible *petit rire cruel***

Chapitre 54

-5 jours

Le temps passa vite, bien trop vite pour ma santé mentale. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le figer pour l'éternité. Dès que nous eûmes passé Noël, je cessai totalement de m'entraîner avec Jasper ou Zafrina, arguant qu'il était trop tard pour cela. L'angoisse prit possession de la villa Cullen, si bien que Rose et Emmett s'exilèrent dans un de leurs cottages avec Lily afin de ne pas la bouleverser.

De mon côté, je me cloîtrai dans notre chalet au maximum, refusant de confier Elliot à qui que ce soit. Notre fils devint un véritable crampon qui s'accrochait constamment à Jake ou à moi (ou peut-être était-ce nous qui nous accrochions à lui...) Nos familles, si elles voulaient le voir, devaient nous rendre visite, ce qui n'était guère aisé à cause de la neige.

La nuit précédant le jour où nous devions laisser Elliot partir loin de nous, je fis un cauchemar qui me terrorisa.

J'étais dans la plaine où nous devions, dans quelques jours, combattre les Volturi. Elliot était dans mes bras, et Jacob, sous forme de loup, se pressait contre moi. Mais même le contact réconfortant des deux personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères ne parvenait pas à enlever l'horreur du tableau qui se trouvait sous mes yeux.

Un immense feu, seul vestige de l'hécatombe qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt, flambait devant mes prunelles horrifiées. Les corps étêtés de nos amis et de notre famille y brûlaient. Les Volturi, triomphants, étaient amassés autour du brasier.

La tristesse me transperçait comme la lame d'un couteau. Mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes grands-parents… morts. J'avais envie d'hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais envie de me ruer sur ces vampires qui nous avaient fait tant de mal. Mais je ne bougeai pas, et mon corps resta tétanisé. Jake était aussi rigide que moi.

-Maman… geignit mon fils, en larme.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et menacèrent de déborder. Il ne méritait pas cela.

-Ils… ils ne nous feront rien… ils n'ont pas le droit… croassai-je d'une voix éraillée.

Caius Volturi s'avança vers nous, escorté de sa garde. Il détailla mon bébé comme on observe un insecte repoussant. Jacob gronda sourdement et je me crispai, sur la défensive.

Je jetai un regard alentours. Il n'y avait rien à part de la fumée, nul endroit où s'enfuir ou se cacher. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Caius, ce fut pour constater que ses traits avaient changé.

La face grimaçante de Jane l'avait remplacé.

Je reculai en trébuchant, mais le visage de Jane s'effaçait déjà, remplacé par celui de Gabriel aux prunelles sanglantes. Encore une fois, les traits de la chimère que j'avais en face de moi mutèrent, révélant la mine guindée de Serena. S'ensuivirent à une vitesse folle les figures d'Alec, Chelsea, Félix, Démétri…

Inconsciente d'être en train de rêver, je plaquai mes paumes de main sur mes yeux.

-Arrêtez, arrêtez ! suppliai-je.

Quand je retirai mes mains, la personne qui se tenait devant moi n'était plus en pleine mutation. Son visage était normal, lisse et froid.

-Ravi de te revoir très chère Renesmée. Je suis ravi d'ajouter ton précieux fils à ma collection, lâcha Aro Volturi avec un sourire démoniaque.

Je m'éveillai en hurlant, et ce fut ainsi que cette horrible journée débuta.

-Nessie ! Renesmée, chérie, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Ce fut la voix de Jake qui m'aida à m'ancrer dans la réalité. Je m'agrippai à son torse, la respiration hachée. Des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues et mon cœur battait la chamade.

-Tout va bien, Nessie ! m'assura-t-il.

Son expression était presque aussi bouleversée que la mienne. Jacob pouvait tuer des vampires, gérer les conflits de sa meute et affronter les Volturi, mais rien ne l'alarmait plus que de me voir dans un état pareil. Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.

Je forçai ma respiration hachée à ralentir afin de me calmer.

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien, marmonnai-je. Juste un cauchemar.

-Tu en as toujours fait à chaque fois que tu craignais que quelque chose de grave ne nous arrive, murmura-t-il en réponse tout en caressant ma joue. Ce phénomène a du empirer parce que nous devons laisser Elliot…

Il grimaça en énonçant sa dernière phrase.

-A quelle heure avons-nous rendez-vous avez Charlie, Lily et les jeunes loups ? demandai-je, mon subconscient refusant de s'en rappeler.

-Tôt dans la matinée, répliqua-t-il sans plus de précisions.

Je me fis la réflexion qu'aussi affreux que soient mes cauchemars, ils ne pouvaient être pires que la réalité. Rien n'était pire qu'abandonner mon fils.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais en train d'habiller Elliot d'une salopette en jean bleu, la mort dans l'âme. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement en laçant les lacets de ses converses que Jake me remplaça en me murmurant doucement d'aller me préparer. Il passa une main rassurante sur ma nuque, mais même ce contact ô combien rassurant ne parvins pas à m'apaiser.

Je filai à la salle de bain et m'y enfermai. Je me laissai aussitôt chuter sur le sol carrelé et passai une main fébrile dans mes cheveux bouclés.

_Soit forte. Soit courageuse._

_Je ne peux pas,_ répliqua ma seconde voix intérieure, celle qui prédominait en moi à cet instant. J'avais peur de laisser Elliot, et je craignais qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Par-dessus-tout, je savais que si mes craintes se réalisaient, mon sentiment de culpabilité serrait insupportable. C'était moi qui avais trouvé le plan. Je l'avais conçu, organisé, planifié. Si mon fils s'en sortait en un seul morceau, j'aurais au moins la fierté d'être à l'origine de sa survie. Mais le cas échéant, je devrais vivre avec mes regrets et ma peine pour l'éternité.

Si nous vivions.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, si fort que le goût de mon propre sang emplit ma bouche. J'avais promis à Jake d'être optimiste et je ne l'étais absolument pas. Mon égoïsme me répugnait. Jacob aussi souffrait de laisser Elliot, et celui-ci allait souffrir d'être séparé de nous. Je devais faire bonne figure pour eux deux.

-Tu es forte. Tu es courageuse, affirmai-je à haute voix en m'adressant à mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Je confirme, lança la voix de Jake de l'autre côté de la porte. On peut aussi rajouter ravissante, intelligente et très très en retard.

Je laissai échapper un son à la limite entre le rire et le soupir. Grâce à ma vitesse surhumaine, je fus prête en moins de cinq minutes. Nous partîmes un quart d'heure plus tard après avoir petit-déjeuner.

Nous avions rendez-vous devant la villa des Cullen.

La Volvo de mon père y était déjà garée Jasper et Emmett y entassaient les bagages de Charlie et Lily. Mon grand-père se tenait à côté de la voiture et discutait avec Sue Clearwater et ma mère, laquelle serrait ses mains dans les siennes. Rosalie se tenait figée, Lily dans ses bras, son expression sans doute semblable à celle que j'arborais. Maysun parlait à l'enfant sur un ton doux et réconfortant, et mon père bavardait avec Alice cependant que mes grands-parents paternels couvaient tout ce petit monde d'un regard préoccupé. Jérémy, Aaron et Aiden, mains dans les poches et airs renfrognés, patientaient non loin d'eux en compagnie de Benji.

Aucun de nos invités, à part Maysun, n'était présent. J''appréciai leur geste pour nous garantir un peu d'intimité à sa juste valeur.

Dès que j'eus posé un pied hors de la voiture, je sentis une sensation de vertige me gagner. Voir tous ces gens réunis ici conférait bien trop de réalité à la scène. Je vis Jake pâlir un peu, sans doute traversé par la même vague de doute que moi. Il prit Elliot dans ses bras et entrelaça nos mains dans un geste muet d'amour et de réconfort.

Ma mère, la seule à réellement partager ce que je ressentais, se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle ne me parla pas, se contentant d'être présente à mes côtés.

Elliot, inconscient de notre malaise, se mit à babiller à droite et à gauche, interpellant fièrement toutes les personnes de sa connaissance.

-Ella ! Eddy !

Edward grimaça tandis que Jake esquissait un sourire.

Malgré tous les efforts de mon père pour le faire parler, Elliot ne parvenait pas à prononcer son prénom, se limitant à « Eddy », ce qui faisait mourir de rire Jacob et Emmett. Mais le bébé se tut bien vite, contaminé par l'atmosphère peu chaleureuse.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et échangea un regard affligé avec Esmée.

-Bien, à présent que tout le monde est là je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire au revoir. Je suis désolé d'être aussi brutal, les enfants, mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Inconsciemment, tout le monde commença par les adieux les plus faciles. Jake et moi nous dirigeâmes vers Jérémy, Aaron et Aiden.

-Alors, commença Jacob, je vais vous répéter ce que je vous avais déjà dit, juste au cas où vous auriez oublié. Si vous brisez une de mes règles, à savoir vous éloigner de ceux que vous devez protéger, ne pas obéir à Charlie ou vous mettre en danger, j'avertis vos parents de toutes les fois où vous avez fait le mur, et je leur avoue aussi que vous n'êtes pas en voyage scolaire, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Ouais, marmonnèrent-ils en chœur.

-Et arrêtez de faire la tête, parce que c'est quand même mieux de faire du baby-sitting que de se faire trucider.

Je leur souris le plus gentiment et le plus sincèrement possible.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites. J'apprécie vraiment.

Il me sembla voir leurs joues cuivrées rougir, mais ce fut fugitif. Amusés, nous partîmes voir Charlie. Celui-ci tendit immédiatement les bras vers Elliot, mais Jake refusa.

-Vous allez l'avoir pour vous tout seul pendant trois jours au moins. Nous devons d'abord lui dire au revoir.

Je me jetai soudain dans les bras de mon grand-père. Surpris, il resserra cependant sa prise autour de mes épaules en encaissant difficilement le choc de mon corps dur contre le sien.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir projeté dans ce monde surnaturel de violence et de secrets, papy. C'est injuste pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

-Nessie, ma Nessie… murmura-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix. Pour moi, ta mère, ton fils et toi valez tous les sacrifices. Ne t'en fais pas pour ma pomme.

Il embrassa tendrement mon front.

-Contente-toi de revenir en un seul morceau, d'accord ? Prend bien soin d'elle, Jake.

-Comme vous prendrez soin d'Elliot, promit l'intéressé.

Je me reculai légèrement pour observer Charlie.

-Au revoir, grand-père.

Je fis volte-face. Lily marchait justement vers nous, Rosalie, Emmett, Benji et Maysun sur les talons. La fillette bondit dans mes bras je l'y serrai.

-Au revoir, Nessie et Jake, claironna-t-elle tristement.

-Au revoir, murmurai-je, le cœur de nouveau lourd.

Elle releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

-Je n'oublierai jamais que tu m'as sortie du château des méchants, Nessie.

-Et je n'oublierai jamais la petite fille aux les yeux pâles comme un ciel d'hiver qui a le pouvoir de fasciner les gens.

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle sans aucune modestie, mes yeux sont jolis dans le miroir et mon don est cool.

Jake rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Va dire au revoir à ta famille au lieu de raconter des bêtises, Lily.

L'enfant dégringola de mes bras et fila vers Maysun. Cette dernière embrassa la joue de Lily :

-J'ai été heureuse de découvrir ton existence, petite fille. Ne la gâche pas, elle est très précieuse.

Lily hocha la tête le plus sérieusement du monde, comme si elle venait de se faire confier une insigne mission.

Benji fut le prochain à la prendre dans ses bras. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sans un mot, et pour la première fois je vis Jacob regarder le loup-garou sans aucune animosité. Ben relâcha Lily au bout d'une longue minute. Il opéra un demi-tour rapide et s'enfonça dans les bois, sans un mot ni un regard pour quiconque. La relation entre imprégnés allait au-delà de ça, et je savais que s'il s'enfuyait de la sorte, c'était pour cacher à son imprégnée le désespoir qui habitait son âme.

Lily le contempla avec mélancolie, mais Emmett la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

-Tu verras, gamine, tu vas t'éclater là-bas, peu importe l'endroit où tu iras ! Tu ne verras pas le temps passer et quand on viendra te chercher, tu ne voudras plus repartir !

Il la reposa au sol et ébouriffa ses mèches blondes sans se soucier de ses protestations. Rose prit la relève et serra tendrement Lily dans ses bras, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

La petite fille se dégagea prestement de son étreinte. Elle recula pour observer attentivement mon oncle et ma tante de ses yeux bleu-gris. Elle semblait songeuse.

-Je vous aime aussi, Rose et Em, prononça-t-elle d'une vois hésitante. Maman et Papa.

J'eus l'impression, aux visages éberlués d'Emmett et Rosalie, que leurs cœurs morts venaient de se remettre à battre dans leurs poitrines. Mais paradoxalement, leur douleur de la séparation augmenta. Ce n'était plus une enfant qu'ils quittaient, mais leur propre fille.

Avant même qu'ils aient pu se remettre de cet aveu inattendu, Charlie et ma mère apparurent aux côtés de Lily.

-Il est temps de partir, à présent, fit le premier en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la fillette.

-Et de dire au revoir à Elliot, suggéra Bella d'une voix douce.

Tant Jake que moi clignâmes des paupières comme si nous nous éveillions d'un long songe. Nous venions de passer les dernières minutes à regarder Lily faire ses adieux à ses proches pour ne pas affronter notre propre réalité.

-Vas-y, dis-lui au revoir, lâcha Jake d'une voix presque agressive. Après tout, ce n'est pas ton fils.

Ma mère passa outre son ton irrespectueux et tendit les bras vers son petit-fils.

-Puis-je ?

Jake acquiesça mécaniquement et le lui donna. Elliot caressa la joue de ma mère, l'air curieux. Son air triste semblait le déstabiliser. Bella esquissa un sourire.

-Tu me fais penser à Nessie au même âge. J'espère avoir fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te préserver.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et mon père se glissa entre nous pour embrasser le front de son petit-fils tout en coulant vers moi son regard doré et rassurant.

-Il ira bien, Nessie. Je peux le sentir. C'est un battant.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se basait que sur les pensées d'Elliot à l'instant présent et que ça ne voulait rien dire. Bella rendit Elliot à Jacob. Edward attira sa femme par les épaules et l'éloigna de nous pour nous offrir un moment à trois.

Jake soupira.

-Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? bredouillai-je. Je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-On ne l'abandonne pas, me contredit-il. Nous faisons ça pour le protéger, et, dans quelques années, que les choses aient bien ou mal tourné, il sera reconnaissant envers la personne qui lui a donné et sauvé la vie. Toi.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne nous oublie, soufflai-je.

Formuler mes craintes à haute voix m'aidait, dans un sens. Jake ébouriffa les boucles brunes de notre fils en souriant.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne nous oubliera pas, nous sommes ses parents ! Pas vrai, Elliot, que tu te rappelleras toujours de nous ?

Pour seul réponse, le bébé éclata de rire, claironnant un « papa » retentissant entre deux hoquets. Jacob serra notre enfant dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

-Sois gentil avec Papy Charlie, d'accord ? On se revoit dans quelques jours. Je suis fier de toi, tu es aussi courageux que ta maman. Je t'aime, Elliot. Nous serons toujours avec toi. A bientôt.

Jake embrassa le front de notre fils puis me le tendit. Je le calai contre ma hanche et reniflai, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer devant lui mais c'était difficile. Elliot passa ses bras autour de mon cou et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je fermai brièvement les yeux et inspirai un grand coup. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Ce que je ressentais dépassait de simples paroles qui seraient plus tard emportées par le vent.

Ma main droite vint se loger derrière mon cou et détacha le collier que je portais. Je serrai le médaillon portant l'inscription « plus que ma propre vie » dans ma paume.

-Je comptai le donner à notre fille aînée mais…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, me contentant de passer le collier autour du cou d'Elliot.

-C'est un truc de fille, Nessie, me signala Jacob.

Je lui fis les gros yeux, enlevai le médaillon et le mis dans la poche de la salopette du bébé.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il.

Je caressai la joue d'Elliot du bout de mes doigts. Je m'imprégnai de son odeur, je photographiai ses yeux chocolat, j'enregistrai la texture de ses cheveux bouclés.

-Même si tu nous oublies, moi je ne t'oublierai pas, promis-je. Jamais. Où que nous soyons, nous serons toujours tes parents. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Tu vas tellement me manquer, mon chéri. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Je collai mon front au sien, comme pour qu'il se fonde en moi, à l'instar de lorsqu'il était encore dans mon ventre. Durant une seconde, j'eus l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Que nous n'étions plus que trois sur terre. Jacob, moi et le bébé. Ce bébé dont les yeux étaient le reflet des miens, ce bébé que nous avions conçu sans le savoir et qui s'était révélé être la plus merveilleuse des surprises.

Puis le temps repris son cours irrémédiable. Le bébé nous fut retiré, il s'en alla dans les bras d'un Charlie inquiet. De l'air froid s'engouffra dans mon cœur.

-Faites attention à lui, d'accord ? réclama Jacob.

Je me serrai contre lui, incapable de parler. Je me contentai de tendre à Charlie la petite valise que nous avions préparé pour Elliot. S'y trouvaient de l'argent, des vêtements chauds, des biberons, son ours en peluche, sa boîte à musique et son petit loup en bois. Ensuite, je donnai à mon grand-père deux petites enveloppes, l'une portant le nom de Charlie, l'autre celui d'Elliot.

-C'est la lettre d'instruction qu'a écrite Maman, articulai-je difficilement. Ouvre-la lorsque vous serez sortis de la ville. La seconde est pour Elliot. S'il te plaît, ne la lui donne que si les choses tournent mal.

En réalité, c'était moi qui avais écrit la lettre d'instruction, mais les Volturi devaient croire que seule ma mère connaissait l'endroit où nous allions envoyer les enfants.

Mon grand-père hocha la tête. Dans ses bras, Elliot tournait la tête dans tous les sens, paniqué. Il devait sentir la séparation approcher. Lorsque Charlie se dirigea vers la Volvo en le berçant maladroitement, il éclata en sanglots, de gros sanglots de désespoir qui me brisèrent le cœur.

Lily, Aaron, Aiden et Jérémy s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture à leur suite en agitant la main.

L'engin démarra, emportant un énorme morceau de mon cœur avec lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Jake, et il me serra si fort contre lui qu'il me fit presque mal.

Lorsque les pleurs d'Elliot se turent, les miens débutèrent.

_Charlie,_

_Roule sans t'arrêter jusqu'à Seattle. Là-bas, prend une chambre d'hôtel dans un endroit anodin –nous t'avons donné suffisamment d'argent pour cela. Ne laisse pas Jérémy, Aaron et Aiden sortir, ni se transformer afin de ne pas informer la meute de votre position. Assure-toi qu'ils vous côtoient suffisamment, toi, Lily et Elliot pour couvrir vos senteurs._

_Patientez quatre jours entiers en sortant le moins possible. Le matin du 10 janvier, reprenez la voiture tôt le matin et allez à La Push. Les loups-garous seront déjà partis pour se battre, ils ne vous verront pas arriver. Les imprégnées et les anciens ne s'attendent pas à ce que vous débarquiez. Trouvez-les, regroupez-les et montrez-leur cette lettre en guise de preuve._

_Ensuite, attendez notre retour. Nous reviendrons au plus tard en milieu d'après-midi. Si ce n'est pas le cas ou si vous avez l'impression que la situation s'envenime, embarquez dans le jet privé des Cullen qui est caché dans une clairière à proximité de chez Billy, envolez-vous et ne revenez jamais._

_Je t'en supplie, prend soin de Lily et de mon fils. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde._

_Je suis de tout cœur avec toi,_

_Nessie._

_Elliot,_

_J'ai tant de choses à te dire et si peu d'encre pour te les transmettre._

_Si un jour tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Il est étrange d'envisager ma propre mort. Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, tu gazouilles insouciamment dans ton berceau et Jacob dort profondément il est aussi difficile que douloureux d'envisager un futur proche où nous serons tous les trois séparés._

_J'essaye de t'imaginer dans vingt ans, mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est le visage de Jacob, avec des yeux et une peau plus claire et des cheveux bouclés. Ce n'est peut-être pas si éloigné de la réalité. J'espère que tu vis en sécurité, loin des Volturi, avec des personnes de confiance. Peut-être Emily, Charlie ou Rachel et ta cousine Becca, qui sait ?_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que je suis habitée d'une crainte terrible : que tu nous oublies, Jake et moi. Après tout, même si tu as beau être hors du commun, tu n'as que cinq mois. J'ai déjà perdu la mémoire une fois et je ne souhaite ça à personne._

_Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas un misérable morceau de papier qui te ramènera de vieux souvenirs, mais à défaut de te rappeler, je veux que tu sache. Je veux que tu sache à quel point Jake et moi t'avons aimé, t'aimons et t'aimerons toujours._

_Tu n'es pas venu au monde au moment le plus opportun. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Tu es le plus beau des cadeaux. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas parvenir à trouver un jour quelque chose d'aussi fort que l'imprégnation, mais je me trompais. L'amour maternel et l'imprégnation sont deux choses distinctes, mais leurs forces et leurs durées se valent : elles sont éternelles._

_Je sais qu'il y a des événements qui seront toujours hors de portée de ta compréhension, comme ce qui nous a poussé à nous battre jusqu'à la mort avec un autre clan. Je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner de t'avoir abandonné, ni d'essayer de comprendre la complexité des évènements qui se sont produits. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu crois et te rappelles cela : en ce moment même, que tu sois un petit garçon de 6 ans ou un adolescent de 16 ans, que tu te sentes plus loup-garou que vampire ou plus vampire que loup, je t'aime exactement de la même manière._

_Quand j'étais petite, mes parents me disaient souvent qu'ils m'aimaient plus que ma propre vie. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends réellement ce que ces mots impliquent : alors que la mort rôde autour de moi, de Jacob et de notre famille, ma seule préoccupation est de savoir si tu seras toujours en vie demain. _

_Je n'en ais ni l'assurance ni la preuve, mais j'ais la certitude que ce sera le cas._

_Pour toujours et à jamais,_

_Maman._

**Le combat arrive à grands pas, avec un peu de chance il commencera dans le prochain chapitre ! Il y aura à un moment de l'histoire un PDV très innatendu et heu... original, je vous laisse faire des suppositions ^^**


	57. Combattre ses ennemis

**Chattoncharmant**** : Merci beaucoup !**

**Butterfly971 :**** C'est toujours gratifiant de savoir qu'on arrive à faire pleurer ses lecteurs ^^**

**Mayou98**** : Tu auras des nouvelles des enfants au prochain chapitre, promis ! Non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mourir tout le monde, mais ils auront au minimum de belles frayeurs !**

**LifeRissa**** : Même si je ne le dis pas directement, il a toujours été un peu évident que Jake et Nessie allaient survivre, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas caché qu'il y aurait un deuxième tome. J'adore moi aussi Elliot et Lily, mais en même temps ce sont mes "créations" ^^ ****Merci pour tes compliments, c'est moi qui suis à deux doigts de pleurer quand je lis des choses aussi gentilles. Passons à la suite de ta rewiew. Mais bon sang, je suis sidérée ! On dirait que tu es dans ma tête, c'est affolant ! Je ne veux pas donner trop d'indices, mais tes 3 suppositions se rapprochent pas mal de la réalité ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait penser que Nessie est enceinte ? (Par contre le vrai Nahuel est déjà présent dans ma fic, il fait partie des invités et pas de Nahuel bis en perspective) Un des 3 PDV que tu as cité est le bon ! En conclusion oui tu es peut-être folle, mais vu comment tu es sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, nous sommes folles ensembles ^^ Pour tes autres rewiews, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour les personnages, Edward et Bella me sortent par les yeux parfois ! (Bon dans la fic ça ne se voit pas trop, ce sont quand même des parents corrects.) J'ai lu la saga entre chiens et loups avant de lire Twilight, mais c'est vrai que le thème de Roméo et Juliette pourrait s'appliquer à Nessie et Jacob. Mon tome préféré est le 1****er**** parce que j'adore les fins dramatiques (la remarque qui fait peur quand on arrive au moment clé de cette fic ^^).**

* * *

Chapitre 65

-0 jours

Je repris les séances d'entraînements avec Jasper le jour même du départ d'Elliot. Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais l'inactivité me rendait folle de peur. En dehors des entrainements, je devins une espèce d'ermite, me confinant dans le chalet. La seule personne dont je supportais la compagnie était Jake, qui faisait tout pour me distraire malgré sa propre angoisse.

Chez les Cullen, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Rose et Emmett alternaient les « vous vous rendez compte ? Lily est ma fille ! » et les « je ne sais même pas si je la reverrais un jour ». Benji devint pratiquement introuvable (non que quiconque à part moi se fût soucié de sa présence…) ne participant plus aux patrouilles de la meute et passant tout son temps dans la forêt.

Ce que nous supportions tous le moins était le fait de ne pas pouvoir appeler Lily et Elliot. Certes, mon fils ne savait pas tenir une conversation téléphonique, mais l'avoir au bout du fil m'aurait rassurée. C'était moi-même qui avais interdit les coups de téléphone : Charlie ne savait pas mentir et Lily ne tenait jamais sa langue. Un malheureux appel pouvait informer toute notre coalition de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ou de l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre.

Les cinq jours précédant l'affrontement se passèrent dans un étrange brouillard. J'agissais comme un automate afin de ne pas trahir mon état mental. Je finis par avoir hâte que le combat n'arrive : Elliot me manquait trop et je ne supportais pas l'atmosphère lugubre dans laquelle nous vivions.

La nuit avant l'arrivée des Volturi, Jake et moi fîmes l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, je m'endormis paisiblement en me disant que dès le lendemain matin, Charlie allait amener Lily et Elliot à La Push et que tout irait bien pour eux.

Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas un rêve de mauvais augure de me parvenir. Le dernier du même genre que j'avais fait était une hallucination à propos des Volturi, juste avant que nous ne quittions Elliot ; celui-ci fut... différent. Plus réaliste et plus terrifiant par certains aspects.

Je reconnus immédiatement la clairière dans laquelle je me matérialisai, tout comme je reconnus la magnifique indienne qui se trouvait en face de moi. A croire que j'avais toujours su que je verrais la troisième épouse de Taha Aki de nouveau.

Pourtant, la surprise me cloua sur place : la dernière fois que j'avais rêvé d'elle, six mois auparavant, ma vie était différente par bien des aspects. Ce rêve me rappelait des sensations déplaisantes enfouies tout au fond de moi.

Aiyana ne me laissa pas le temps de la saluer ni de placer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Elle paraissait inquiète, ce qui n'était pas bon signe considérant le fait qu'elle avait vu son peuple affronter toutes sortes de catastrophes.

-Renesmée, débita-t-elle, je n'ais guère le temps de prendre des pincettes avec toi. J'espère que tu seras suffisamment forte et intelligente pour encaisser et comprendre tout ce que je vais te dire, même si je suis obligée de te parler par énigme. Je t'ais menti par omission à propos du rôle que je joue auprès de mon peuple. Je dois protéger les Quileute et assurer leur descendance, mais je ne peux me permettre de veiller sur chacun d'entre eux. En temps normal, jamais je ne t'aurais visitée en rêve lorsque tu vivais chez les Volturi, fusses-tu enceinte de l'Alpha de la meute. Cela n'a rien de personnel, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à sauver la vie de tout un chacun. Je dois m'assurer que mon peuple subsiste, et c'est ce que je fais quand je te visite durant ton sommeil. Jeune hybride, je t'en conjure, trouve la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te voir en rêve. L'avenir de mon peuple et du tien en dépendent et tu es la seule à pouvoir comprendre cela.

Aiyana marqua une brève pause. Secouée, inquiète et embrouillée, je bégayai des paroles destinées à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle racontait m'était totalement étranger. L'indienne leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers le ciel.

-Je t'en prie, répéta-t-elle d'un ton désespéré qui m'affola plus que tout.

Sur ce, je m'éveillai en sursaut, haletante. C'était la troisième fois que m'apparaissait Aiyana, mais c'était la première fois que ce rêve me paraissait aussi brutal et confus. De plus, je n'avais pas aperçu la brume caractéristique de ce genre de songe tout m'avait semblé plus acéré. Bon sang, pourquoi ces songes tombaient-ils sur moi et non sur quelqu'un comme Billy, qui saurait immédiatement le déchiffrer ?

-Jake, marmonnai-je, ressentant le besoin de retrouver un point d'ancrage dans la réalité.

Je secouai mon mari sans aucune gêne malgré l'heure très matinale. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux sombres.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au radioréveil, et je réalisai au même moment que lui que dans quelques heures, nous serions en train de nous battre contre nos ennemis de toujours.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est urgent, dis-je.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions attablés à la table de la cuisine devant deux bols de café fumant. J'avais retransmis mon rêve à Jacob par le biais de mon don. Tout comme moi, il restait perplexe.

-Je sais que nous sommes supposés montrer du respect à nos ancêtres, grommela-t-il, surtout à la troisième épouse de Taha Aki qui a montré tant de courage et a sauvé notre peuple, mais franchement, elle ne pouvait pas te parler un peu plus clairement ? Nous avons quoi, trois heures pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait te faire comprendre ?

J'hochai la tête avec morosité.

-Si je résume, fis-je, elle ne m'a pas aidé à y voir plus clair lorsque j'étais chez les Volturi parce que j'étais liée aux Quileute, mais parce que je vais jouer un rôle important qui va sauvegarder le peuple Quileute ?

-Mais quelle est l'utilité de t'apprendre ça ? releva Jacob. Nous savons déjà que tu vas jouer un rôle déterminant. Aiyana semblait morte de trouille, je pense qu'elle voulait que tu comprennes quelque chose qui nous aidera à vaincre les Volturi.

-Sans doute, soupirai-je. A la base, je croyais qu'elle m'avait visité les deux premières fois pour que j'extirpe Elliot de chez les Volturi avant mon accouchement.

-Ce n'était pas pour ça, alors, murmura-t-il. C'est toi qui dois jouer un rôle important, pas lui. C'est ta vie qu'elle voulait sauver, pas la sienne.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer un rôle déterminant, m'agaçai-je. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tuer les Volturi pour vivre en paix avec Elliot et toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tes ancêtres rajoutent un poids de plus sur mes épaules.

-Ecoute, nous n'avons qu'à lâcher le morceau, proposa Jake. Inutile de se torturer les méninges pendant les dernières heures qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble. Tu en as assez fait, je trouve.

-Je n'en ferais jamais assez, me lamentai-je. C'est moi la cause de cette guerre. C'est moi que les Volturi ont toujours voulu.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Nessie, je m'en fiche de tout ce que tu pourras dire sur ta soi-disant responsabilité. Oui, les Volturi t'ont convoité et enlevée et oui tu les as provoqué en t'enfuyant avec Lily, mais nous allons débarrasser le monde des immortels de son pire fléau. Ils nous faisaient déjà des misères bien avant ta naissance.

Je reniflai, guère convaincue.

-Et puis, reprit-il, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me plaindre, reprit mon imprégné. Je ne veux pas faire ma chochotte, mais je suis condamné à te regarder ton battre contre les Volturi alors que ça va à l'encontre de mon instinct de protecteur.

-La situation est bien plus dure pour les imprégnées qui doivent se tourner les pouces pendant que leurs loups-garous se battent, non ? rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

Il haussa ses larges épaules.

-Elles ne les voient pas se battre, elles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à te perdre, Nessie.

Ses paroles éveillèrent quelque chose en moi. J'avais oublié cette partie de l'histoire –celle où si l'un de nous deux mourrait, l'autre le suivrait.

-Non ! protestai-je. Jake, promets-moi que si je viens à mourir, tu resteras en vie pour Elliot.

Il sursauta comme si je l'avais giflé.

-Je ne veux pas penser à ça, Renesmée. Ne me demande pas ça, s'il te plaît.

-Mais il a besoin de ses parents ! éclatai-je, à la limite de l'hystérie. Je ne pourrais pas me battre si je sais que ma mort risque d'en entraîner une autre. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas comme mon père avant toi. Ces histoires de suicide ont toujours eu des conséquences désastreuses dans ma famille. Tu peux… (je déglutis) tu peux vivre sans moi, Jake. Je le sais parce que je l'ai fais, moi. J'ai réussi à vivre sans toi quand j'étais chez les Volturi.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux, au bord des larmes, avant de poursuivre par la seule phrase susceptible de le convaincre :

-Je te jure que si c'est toi qui meures, je resterais en vie au moins jusqu'à la majorité d'Elliot. S'il te plaît, promets-moi la même chose.

Jacob me regarda longuement, ses yeux noirs sondant les miens, lisant au plus profond de mon âme. Quel était l'amour, le lien le plus puissant ? L'imprégnation ou l'amour parental ?

Mais si je savais une chose, c'était bien que la mort ne menait à rien, à part à entériner le désespoir.

-Je te le promets, chuchota-t-il tristement.

En guise de remerciement, mes lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Ce baiser tendre avait déjà un goût de nostalgie, comme si nous anticipions une possible séparation, nos corps enlacés tentant désespérément de lier nos destins pour toujours.

Bien trop tôt, nous dûmes cesser de nous câliner. Il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard à l'événement qui changerait définitivement le cours du destin. Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse.

Alors que Jake se trouvait dans une autre pièce, je composai le numéro de Charlie. Je n'étais pas censée l'appeler, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, sans doute causé par ce rêve prémonitoire. Comme de bien entendu, je tombai immédiatement sur la messagerie et chuchotai :

-Je sais que je ne suis pas supposée vous appeler, mais je veux juste te demander de garder constamment un œil sur Elliot. C'est important. Merci à toi. Je vous aime.

Je raccrochai en me sentant ridicule à cause de ce message qui allait affoler inutilement mon grand-père. Jake vint me chercher au moment où je rangeai mon portable dans la poche de mon jean.

-Tu es prête ? s'enquit-il en me dévisageant.

-Plus que jamais, répliquai-je.

Nous partîmes.

Tout le monde –Cullen, Quileute, Makah, invités- s'était réuni dans l'immense plaise enneigée où nous avions déjà joué notre vie, huit ans plus tôt. Nos alliés arrivèrent peu à peu en un flot continu et mais irrégulier.

Les loups-garous se placèrent devant et aux extrémités de notre armée en compagnie des vampires les plus puissants physiquement. Ceux doués de pouvoirs utiles à notre protection, tels que Zafrina, Bella, Benjamin, Fred et moi restèrent au centre de l'attroupement formé. Nos dons conjugués étaient capables de s'étendre à toute notre coalition.

Jacob fut le seul loup-garou à ne pas se transformer immédiatement afin de rester le plus longtemps possible avec moi : nous ignorions à quelle heure les Volturi devaient arriver, Alice ayant simplement vu que ce serait tôt dans la matinée. Il se contenta de donner des ordres à sa meute à voix haute. Nous conservâmes nos mains entrelacées pour faire reculer le moment de la séparation.

Mes parents vinrent m'embrasser sans un mot avant de regagner leur place. Dans leurs identiques prunelles dorées se reflétait l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour moi. Mon regard chocolat le leur rendit au centuple.

J'agitai vaguement la main en direction d'Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle. Ils me rendirent mon geste –mélange de salut et d'au revoir. L'heure n'était pas aux effusions nous étions entourés d'une soixantaine d'immortels.

Les minutes défilèrent comme dans un rêve. Personne ne bougeait, excepté quelques modificateurs qui se trémoussaient nerveusement. Puis Alice parla, et sa voix troua le silence ambiant comme on déchire une feuille de papier.

-Ils arrivent. Préparez-vous.

La main de Jake serra plus fort la mienne. Je me tournai à demi pour le regarder.

« _Tu as intérêt à rester en vie, Ness_ » pensa-t-il.

« _Tout comme toi._ _Je t'aime, Jake._ »

«_ Moi aussi. Je t'aimerai toujours. _»

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent sans se toucher –nous savions tous deux que si nous nous embrassions, nous ne pourrions plus nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le souffle chaud de Jake caressait ma bouche comme une brise d'été. Une seconde plus tard, la brise fut remplacée par un courant d'air glacial : il venait de libérer ma main et de s'éloigner vers sa meute. Je le regardai muter et rejoindre sa Bêta en frissonnant.

Ensuite, je me détournai, mon attention entièrement focalisée sur la prairie.

Les Volturi ne tardèrent pas. Leur procession ne représenta au début qu'un minuscule point noir dans le lointain. Ils avaient beau marcher avec solennité, leur allure était vive et rapide, et le point noir devint bientôt une masse informe mais organisée.

La garde Volturi –une cinquantaine de gardes- était suivie d'autant de vampires, ceux qu'ils avaient forcés à s'allier à eux. N'étant pas vêtus de noir, ils brisaient l'harmonie de la troupe. La plupart semblaient effrayés par la perspective d'un combat et la musculature de nos loups-garous. Certains avaient une allure vraiment sauvage, à l'instar de Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri.

Comme de bien entendu, Caius se trouvait au centre de la procession, ce qui nous confirmait qu'il avait pris la direction de son clan et de l'expédition. Marcus, à sa droite, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir tout autant que lorsqu'il trônait à Volterra. Renata, le bouclier, serrait les deux frères de près pour assurer leur protection. Jane et Alec, à leur gauche, scrutaient nos rangs avec une placidité feinte.

Je repérai sans difficulté les vampires les plus dangereux de la garde, ceux situés au centre de la formation et que nous avions décidé de tuer en priorité. Il y avait Démétri, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, et Gabriel. Je croisai les prunelles carmin de ce dernier et déglutis. Malgré toutes mes tentatives passées pour le devenir, je n'étais guère une guerrière. Tuer quelqu'un qui m'avait aidé à m'échapper de Volterra et était amoureux de moi ne me tentait pas trop. De toute façon, son don n'était pas dangereux à l'extrême : pour rendre quelqu'un amnésique, il lui fallait du temps et il n'en aurait pas. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi se chargerait de le tuer.

Serena se tenait un peu en retrait, à côté d'un vampire à la peau métissée et aux yeux rouges qui s'attira les regards foudroyants de Nahuel, Maysun et Jennifer. C'était Joham, leur père, en déduisis-je immédiatement.

Ma mère, la seule personne de la famille à se trouver à mes côtés, se saisit brusquement de ma main, si brusquement que je sursautai, m'attirant le regard dédaigneux de Jane.

« _Où sont Aro et Félix ?_ » s'interrogea Bella.

Concentrée sur ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, j'en avais oublié ceux qui étaient aux abonnés absents. Mon cœur rata un battement.

« _Oh non !_ » paniquai-je. « _Elliot !_ »

« _Du calme_ » m'intima-t-elle. « _Charlie, Lily et lui doivent déjà être à La Push et si Aro se trouvait avec les imprégnées, les loups l'auraient senti grâce à l'imprégnation._ »

Si ses paroles m'apaisèrent, elles suscitèrent en moi de nouvelles interrogations. Que faisait donc Aro ? Caius l'avait-il supprimé, ou chassé ? Cela m'aurait enlevé une épine du pied…

Je retournai au présent. Les Volturi avaient stoppé leur marche à une centaine de mètres de nous, ce qui était encore un fait inhabituel puisque sauf exception, ils attaquaient immédiatement leurs ennemis. Aujourd'hui, la situation était différente de leurs précédentes missions. Ils étaient conscients qu'il y aurait des morts dans leur camp et que de l'issue du combat dépendait l'équilibre du monde des immortels.

Caius se détacha de son armée, escorté par sa garde qui se déplia en éventail autour de lui.

-Je ne perdrais pas mon temps en bavardages inutiles, lâcha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de survivre. Si vous vous rendez, nous vous laisserons la vie sauve. (Il me fixa de ses yeux rouges.) Peut-être.

Chez les vampires, personne ne bougea, mais les loups-garous répliquèrent par un concert de feulement qui fit reculer certains vampires alliés aux Volturi.

-Je crois que tu connais notre réponse, répliqua Carlisle sur le même ton.

En temps que chef du clan incriminé, il se faisait notre porte parole. Caius hocha la tête et fit un léger signe de la main à ses soldats, lesquels se mirent aussitôt en mouvement.

Ils se ruèrent vers nos troupes, fantômes vêtus de capes noires dans la neige éclatante de blancheur.

Je me crispai, lâchai la main de ma mère et attendis l'attaque.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le début du combat me déboussola quelque peu. Je croyais que les sessions d'entraînement chez les Volturi et avec Jasper m'avaient appris à quoi m'attendre, mais je me trompais. C'était à des millénaires des scènes d'actions des films humains.

Nous réveillâmes tous -loups-garous, hybrides, vampires- notre part animale. Nous devînmes des bêtes féroces, enragées. Si le fracas du combat n'était pas trop assourdissant, j'étais assommée par toutes les informations que m'envoyait ma rétine. Il se passait trop de choses en même temps, trop de choses déconcertantes.

A ma droite, Rosalie se battait bec et ongles contre Heidi Volturi. Elles étaient d'une taille, d'une force et d'une beauté égale. Aucune ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Plus loin, ma mère, protégée par Fred et Zafrina, se concentrait pour protéger de son bouclier un maximum de personnes possible.

Pour l'instant, je n'avais repéré aucun des frères Volturi, pas plus que je ne voyais Jane, Alec ou une cible importante.

A l'extrémité de mon champ de vision, un énorme loup roux faisait des ravages. Mon cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de consacrer un part de ses spéculations sur le devenir de Jacob. Ca me déconcentrait un peu mais cela me venait instinctivement.

Je perdis Jake de vue au moment où un garde des Volturi m'attaqua, me forçant à me détacher de la vision de la centaine de combattants qui nous entouraient.

C'était un vampire mâle manifestement expérimenté mais dénué de don -à moins qu'il ne me le cachât. Je l'avais quelquefois aperçu dans Volterra. Grâce à mon pouvoir, je pris régulièrement le dessus sur lui, sans toutefois parvenir à le tuer. Il était vif et agile.

Pour la énième fois, je lui envoyai une des images les plus déstabilisantes en ma possession : ses membres empilés les uns sur les autres et en train de bruler. Contrairement à Zafrina, mon don n'aveuglait pas les vampires, mais il les perturbait et brisait la frontière entre la réalité et leur imagination.

Le vampire plongea vers moi dans le but de m'attraper. Mais à cause de la scène que je lui avais envoyée, il fut trop lent. J'eus largement le temps de me décaler vers la droite et de lui arracher le bras droit avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il feula de douleur. Même le ventre à terre et un bras en moins, il restait rapide : il rampa vers son bras arraché. D'un coup de pied, je fis rouler ce dernier loin de nous. Le membre fut piétiné par d'autres combattants.

Je profitai du fait que mon adversaire fut encore à terre pour me précipiter derrière lui et bloquer son bras restant dans son dos. D'une main, j'enserrai son cou et lui arrachai violemment la tête. Une fois cela fait, il me fut enfantin de le démembrer complètement. Je sortis le briquet dont tout le monde ici, exception faite des loups, était muni, et enflammai les bouts du corps du soldat Volturi.

Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour les brûler, mais ce fut une seconde de trop. Le bruit d'une course effrénée résonna derrière moi, et j'eus le temps de calculer que la personne fonçait droit vers moi.

Je fis volte-face, juste à temps pour parer l'attaque de Démétri. J'encaissai le choc de son corps dur contre le mien avec difficulté et me préparai à livrer un duel serré lorsque le traqueur des Volturi eut une réaction tout à fait inappropriée à la situation : il me dévisagea, fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me lançai à sa poursuite. S'il ne représentait pas les clés de la victoire, il était la garantie que, en cas de défaite, ceux qui survivraient au combat auraient une chance de s'enfuir. Je le devais à tous ceux qui patientaient à La Push, et surtout je le devais à Elliot.

Démétri zigzagua afin de mieux m'échapper, et je dus parfois sauter au dessus des combattants pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Je bondis au dessus de Gareth et d'Alice et leur adressai un geste d'excuse.

Ma proie fila à une des extrémités du lieu du combat, nous éloignant des autres antagonistes et nous rapprochant de l'ombre des premiers arbres de la forêt. Le fait qu'il n'y ait plus d'obstacles à mon parcours joua en ma faveur ; ma vitesse doubla et je me rapprochai de Démétri.

Je tendais déjà les bras pour l'attraper, lorsque quelque chose me percuta. Je tombai et roulai sur le sol. La chose qui m'était rentrée dedans, plus connue sous le nom de Félix Volturi, me saisis par le bras et me redressa durement. Démétri attrapa mon autre bras. En un dixième de seconde, je me retrouvai prisonnière de deux de mes pires ennemis. Si je m'étais attendue à ce qu'Aro cherche à me capturer, je ne pensais pas que la situation prendrait ce tour-là.

Je me débattis et envoyai à Démétri et Félix des images sanglantes d'eux-mêmes. Concentrée sur mon pouvoir et sur la façon dont j'allais me débarrasser de mes gardiens, je ne vis pas Caius et Renata se matérialiser à mes côtés. Par contre, j'entendis clairement Caius jubiler :

-Alors, Renesmée, on fait moins la maligne, hein ? Félix, Démétri, ne la lâchez pas. Renata, active ton bouclier. Aro, mon frère ?

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, pourtant je sentis immédiatement l'odeur d'Aro monter à mes narines. Sa senteur était mêlée d'une autre flagrance, plus ténue.

Fut-ce mon odorat qui me prévint ? Ou mon ouïe, qui perçut de légers battements de cœur ? Ou mon instinct, à qui ce genre de choses n'échappait jamais ? Ou bien les trois à la fois ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je sus _qui_ accompagnait Aro avant même qu'il n'entre dans mon champ de vision.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Mon sang se glaça. Je me figeai.

Dans les bras d'Aro se tenait Elliot, et ses yeux chocolat brillants de larmes annonçaient déjà la défaite. La mienne, la sienne, la nôtre.

Le vieux vampire prononça avec satisfaction.

-_Maintenant_ chère Renesmée, tu vas faire tout ce que je te vais te dire.

* * *

**Veuillez réfrénez vos envies de meurtre s'il-vous-plaît-merci. Ce n'est que le début des rebondissements… Le prochain chapitre est celui du PDV surprise, qui sert à expliquer ce qu'Elliot fait avec Aro, donc ça fera une pause dans le combat. A bientôt !**


	58. Voir à travers les yeux d'un enfant

**Buttefly971 : Voici la suite que tu as cherché avec tant d'ardeur ^^**

**Leazk-mortel : Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui je suis cruelle je sais ^^**

**LixiChaa : Tu as bon pour les POV et pour Elliot, comme tu vas le découvrir tout de suite ^^**

**Mayou98 : Heu désolée mais je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas toucher à Elliot, c'est une promesse bien trop vague que je ne me sens pas capable de tenir (je fais peur je sais lol).**

**LifeRissa : Je me suis mal exprimée, désolée. En fait j'essaye de te répondre un maximum de choses sans prendre trop de place avant le chapitre, c'est pour ça que ce que je t'écris n'est pas forcément compréhensible. Les 3 suppositions dont je parlais sont : 1) les POV 2) La grossesse 3) les jumelles. Elles contiennent toutes une part de vérité ^^ Folle mais sympa ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre et je te retourne le compliment ^^ Lily est déjà une sorte de Rosalie bis, comme tu vas le découvrir tout de suite. Je ne garantis rien quant à l'absence de mort tragique ^^ Pour ta seconde rewiew, l'une des hypothèses est validée, mais tu vas le voir par toi-même dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai jamais eu de lecteur qui a deviné autant de choses à propos de cette fiction, c'est dingue, je n'en reviens pas ! Continue comme ça et tu vas me dire de quoi parle l'épilogue xD**

* * *

Chapitre 56

-5 jours

PDV de Lily Cullen

C'était nul, nul, nul et nul. Je connaissais pas assez de mots pour dire combien c'était nul parce que j'étais encore petite, mais c'était vraiment nul.

D'abord, j'avais dû partir loin de Papa et Maman et mon Benji, qui étaient les trois personnes que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient le plus. Ils me manquaient depuis qu'on était partis et j'avais trop peur de plus jamais les revoir, comme je n'avais plus jamais vu mon ancien papa et mon ancienne maman dont tante Maysun m'avait parlé.

Ensuite, on avait pas le droit de se téléphoner parce que tante Nessie m'avait expliqué que l'endroit où on allait était top secret et que personne devait savoir où c'était. Je lui avais répondu que je pourrais pas m'endormir si personne me chantait de chanson, et elle m'avait dit que ça ne serait que pour quatre nuits.

J'avais aussi super peur que les méchants Volturi fassent mal à ma famille. Même si personne m'avait rien dit, j'étais assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'ils allaient revenir. Leurs yeux rouges étaient tellement moches et ils étaient tellement méchants que je ne voulais plus jamais les revoir.

Le dernier truc qui était vraiment super nul, c'était que j'étais coincée dans la vieille voiture moche d'oncle Edward avec Charlie, Elliot, Aiden, Aaron et Jeremy. Charlie était le grand-père de mon cousin Elliot et il était vieux et ennuyeux. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était parler d'Elliot : « comme il me ressemble ! » « comme il est précoce !». Je savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire, précoce. De toute façon, Charlie conduisait la voiture alors même si j'avais eu envie de lui parler j'aurais pas pu.

Elliot était le seul que j'aimais bien et qui était intéressant, mais parfois il était un peu bête parce qu'il comprenait pas trop ce que je lui disais. Par exemple, quand on était partis et que je lui avais dit qu'on était plus à Forks parce qu'il n'y avait plus de maisons, il m'avait répondu : « Maman » alors que je suis pas sa maman. Bizarre que tout le monde dise qu'il était intelligent, parce que c'était même pas vrai.

Aiden, Aaron et Jeremy étaient les pires. Comme je leur avait pas parlé et qu'ils m'avaient pas parlé, je savais pas qui était Aiden et qui était Aaron parce que les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Je reconnaissais Jeremy parce qu'il était un peu plus grand. Tous les trois étaient énervants parce qu'ils arrêtaient pas de faire du bruit et de rire. Comme si c'était drôle de s'en aller de sa maison et de ne pas savoir où on allait ! En plus ils prenaient trop de place dans la voiture parce qu'ils avaient trop de muscles, un peu comme Papa ou Oncle Jake. Ils auraient tous dû faire un régime pour me laisser de la place.

Elliot commença à s'endormir très vite dans son siège auto et comme j'avais rien de mieux à faire je fis comme lui et fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, il s'était passé beaucoup de temps parce que j'avais faim. La voiture était garée devant un immeuble grand et beau. Il y avait plein de bruit autour, on était dans une ville avec plein de gens et de voitures bruyants. Ca faisait bizarre parce que je connaissais que Forks et La Push qui étaient des villes toutes petites.

Charlie sortit de la voiture et prit Elliot dans ses bras. Il me dit de venir avec lui dans le bâtiment. Je pris mon élan et sautait sur le trottoir qui était devant l'immeuble.

-C'est quoi ? demandai-je.

-Un hôtel où nous allons passer quatre jours.

-Il y a quoi à faire ?

-Rien, répondit Aaron ou Aiden en sortant nos valises de la voiture.

Charlie fit une tête marrante en agrandissant ses yeux. Il avait pas l'air très content.

-On est où là ? demandai-je.

-A Seattle, ma puce. Aller, avance.

On entra dans l'hôtel. L'intérieur était tout joli, comme dans la villa qu'Esmée avait décorée. Charlie alla parler à un monsieur derrière un bureau qui regardait un ordinateur. Il sortit plein de billets de banque pour payer l'hôtel, et le monsieur lui donna des cartes pour ouvrir les portes de nos chambres. Je trouvais ça plutôt bizarre d'ouvrir une porte avec une carte plutôt qu'une clé, mais bon. Ici tout était bizarre.

Le monsieur nous regarda un peu bizarrement mais je compris pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que les trois garçons faisaient plein de bruit ou qu'ils étaient en short alors qu'on était en hiver.

On alla dans un ascenseur pour monter au cinquième étage de l'hôtel et on entra dans notre chambre, qui en fait s'appelait « une suite » pour montrer qu'il y avait plusieurs chambres. Charlie commença à décider qui allait dans quelle chambre, parce qu'il était le plus vieux et que c'est toujours les plus vieux qui décident. Elliot et moi on était dans la même chambre. J'espérais qu'il allait pas pleurer pendant la nuit parce que j'avais besoin de dix heures de sommeil pour être en bonne santé. Charlie était tout seul et les garçons dormaient ensemble mais ça avait pas l'air de leur plaire parce qu'ils s'accusaient entre eux de ronfler.

Je sortis mes peluches de ma valise et les installai sur mon lit. J'en avais que onze, parce que j'avais dû laisser le reste à la maison, mais Rose avait promis que je les reverrai bientôt. Ensuite, j'allai dire à Charlie que j'avais faim, mais Aaron, Aiden et Jérémy avait déjà appelé un monsieur qui amena tout plein de plateaux avec de la nourriture dedans. Je mangeai la moitié de mon plateau et Jérémy termina ce que j'avais laissé parce qu'il avait toujours faim, même après avoir mangé trois plateaux de nourriture entiers.

Charlie mis Elliot sur sa chaise haute et lui donna son biberon et de la compote.

Après manger, je jouai avec lui et il lança ses cubes sur moi. Tous les garçons jouaient à des jeux stupides et violents pendant toute leur vie : Emmett jouait à la Wii, Elliot jouait à lancer ses jouets et Charlie jouait avec son pistolet. C'était dommage, j'avais pas pris assez de vêtements pour faire mes essayages sur Elliot, et puis de toute façon c'était des habits de fille.

Quand Elliot partit faire sa sieste, j'allais jouer dans notre nouvelle chambre, qui était moins jolie que celle de la villa. J'aimais pas rester toute seule mais j'avais pas trop le choix. Si ça devenait trop horrible, je serais forcée de parler aux garçons pour m'amuser. Pendant ce temps, ils regardaient tous la télé dans le salon.

Je commençai à m'ennuyer pour de vrai quand un monsieur amena d'autres plateaux repas pour le dîner. C'était différent de ce qu'on avait mangé à midi et c'était plutôt bon. Il y avait de la viande rouge qui saignait un peu. Ca aurait dû me dégoûter, mais j'aimais le sang qui allait avec la viande quand elle était mal cuite. J'aimais le goût du sang mais ça plaisait pas trop à Rose que je dise ça.

Ensuite, Charlie coucha Elliot et me proposa d'aller au lit aussi. De toute façon, c'était pas comme si on avait quelque chose de mieux à faire que dormir.

-Je peux pas dormir si personne me chante une chanson, dis-je.

-Ah.

Charlie avait l'air gêné. Je déclenchai mon superpouvoir et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu ne me chantes pas de chanson, je le dirais à Maman et Papa. (Puis j'expliquai, au cas où il ne saurait pas de qui je parlais :) Tu sais, celle qui râle contre tout le monde et celui qui a plein de muscles.

Il avala sa salive (un truc bizarre que font les humains quand ils ont peur).

-Je sais qui ils sont. Je vais te chanter ta chanson.

Il m'emmena me coucher et commença à chanter un truc que je connaissais pas, sans doute fait pour les bébés. Une berceuse. C'était nul. Il chantait faux et pas en rythme. Sa voix était trop grave et grinçait bizarrement.

Je fermai mes yeux pour faire semblant de dormir, en pensant que peut-être que comme ça il arrêterait. C'est ce qu'il fit et il partit de la chambre tout de suite en oubliant de me border. Peut-être que j'allais quand même rapporter à ma nouvelle maman qu'il savait rien faire avec les enfants. C'était un incompétent.

Elliot se réveilla deux fois en pleurant dans la nuit. J'allai aussi rapporter à Rose qu'oncle Jake et tante Nessie avaient menti quand ils avaient dit qu'il faisait ses nuits.

Les deux fois, Charlie était paniqué parce qu'il avait peur qu'Elliot fasse de la fièvre, mais il le calma en ouvrant sa jolie boîte à musique, qui jouait la mélodie de Debussy, une personne qu'Edward adorait. Je demanderai la même boîte à musique à Nessie quand je rentrerai à la maison.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai plus tard que d'habitude parce que j'avais mal dormi. Je passai toute la journée à rien faire et à m'ennuyer. Elliot était devenu bougon : il avait les yeux rouges, ne voulait plus jouer avec moi ou me faire des sourires. Charlie m'expliqua que c'était parce que ses parents lui manquaient, mais j'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le croire vu qu'il n'y connaissait rien.

C'était pas juste : moi aussi, papa, maman et Benji me manquaient trop mais c'était pas pour ça que j'allais gâcher mon joli visage en pleurant toute la journée parce que je leur avais promis d'être courageuse. En plus, personne s'occupait de moi et on n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'hôtel. Jérémy, Aaron et Aiden passaient la journée devant leur stupide télé.

Je passai donc la deuxième journée à visiter la suite –qui finalement était pas si grande que ça-, à parler à mes peluches et à compter les heures qui me restaient avant de rentrer à la maison.

Le troisième jour, je décidai que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. J'allais dans le salon où les garçons regardaient un match de base-ball. Je me mis devant l'écran, mais comme j'étais trop petite en taille j'arrivais pas à leur cacher la vue. J'activai mon super don d'attraction au maximum, et ils se mirent tous à me regarder comme si j'étais leur imprégnation ou un truc comme ça. C'était trop marrant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda gentiment Aaron/Aiden.

Je tirai son prénom au hasard dans ma tête.

-Enlève le match de base-ball et mets Dora l'Exploratrice, Aiden.

Il rigola :

-Je m'appelle Aaron, pas Aiden, microbe.

-Et moi je m'appelle Lily, pas microbe, répondis-je. Je veux que tu change de chaîne tout de suite.

Celui qui s'appelait Aiden se redressa sur le canapé.

-Hé ! Le match n'est pas fini, la Floride est en train de gagner !

-Je m'en fiche. Je sais pas qui c'est la Floride et je veux Dora l'Exploratrice.

-Tu peux bien patienter une heure ?

-Nan. Vous devez faire ce que je dis, parce que je suis une fille. Et si vous ne mettez pas ma chaîne, je le dis à Charlie.

Pile à ce moment, Charlie entra dans la pièce avec Elliot dans ses bras.

-Le match est déjà terminé ?

Zut. Lui aussi aimait ce match stupide.

-Non, mais elle veut changer de chaîne, dit Aaron-pas-Aiden.

-Il y a une autre télé dans ta chambre, Lily, fit Charlie.

-Je veux pas être toute seule, répondis-je en augmentant encore mon pouvoir d'attraction. S'il te plaît ?

Je fis trembler ma lèvre du bas et de l'eau monta jusqu'à mes yeux. Ca marchait toujours avec Emmett quand je faisais semblant de pleurer : il me laissait manger des glaces en dehors du goûter, même si il savait que Rose allait le taper pour ça plus tard.

-Ok, ok, accepta Charlie, effrayé. Mettez-lui sa chaîne, les garçons.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Il était utile, après tout. Aaron mit Dora l'Exploratrice en râlant. Je tendis la main vers lui.

-Je veux la tablette magique qui commande la télé et je veux m'asseoir à ta place.

Il me donna la tablette avec tous les boutons et se leva du canapé en faisant une tête bizarre pendant qu'Aiden et Jérémy se mettaient à rire. J'escaladai le canapé, m'assis dessus en faisant un grand sourire et regardai mon dessin animé.

Le lendemain, le quatrième jour qu'on passait ici, j'en avais tellement marre d'être enfermée que mes jambes étaient toutes molles. J'avais envie de tuer mes peluches et Dora l'Exploratrice tellement je les avais trop vues. Le seul moment intéressant, c'était quand j'avais regardé un défilé de mode à la télé. Tante Alice aurait été contente de le regarder avec moi. La seule chose que je pouvais faire maintenant, c'était la solution finale : parler à un des garçons pour arrêter de m'ennuyer.

Ca tombait bien, Jérémy était au téléphone dans sa chambre, et comme sa conversation était marrante, j'entrai dans la chambre et me mis à écouter ce qu'il disait. Il parlait à une fille qui s'appelait Casey, mais des fois il l'appelait « bébé » ou « mon cœur ». Casey était fâchée contre lui parce qu'il voulait pas lui dire où il était. Il lui expliquait qu'il avait pas le droit de lui dire et que dans cinq jours ils se reverraient. Quand il raccrocha, je demandai :

-C'est qui Casey ?

Jérémy eut l'air ennuyé, alors que je suis même pas ennuyeuse et que je pose toujours des questions intéressantes.

-Heu... Une fille...

Je soufflai de l'air par la bouche :

-Ben je le sais bien que Casey c'est un prénom de fille !

Les garçons étaient tous bêtes (c'est Rose qui me l'avait dit et elle avait toujours raison). Sauf Benji, qui me disait toujours des choses gentilles. Jérémy aurait gagné le concours du garçon le plus bête.

-Ok, c'est ma petite amie, dit-il.

Là tout d'un coup je m'ennuyais beaucoup moins :

-Oh ! Tu l'as imprimée ?

-On dit imprégné. (Je le savais déjà mais parfois ma bouche ne disait pas ce que pensait mon cerveau.) Non. C'est ma copine, c'est tout.

-Tu peux pas l'aimer si vous avez pas imprégné. Moi je suis l'imprégnée de Benji.

-Je suis au courant.

Il avait pas l'air intéressé, mais j'avais envie de parler de mon Ben et c'était un peu moins pire de parler à Jérémy que parler au mur.

-Benji est grand, musclé et beau, beaucoup plus que toi. Désolée, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants donc de la mienne. On est fiancés, même si Benji et Papa sont pas encore au courant et que j'ais pas de bague. La seule à qui je l'ai dit, c'est Claire, alors garde mon secret.

Jérémy se mit à rigoler. Ca lui donna l'air encore plus bête. Je fronçai les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas rire quand je lui parlais de Benji. C'était un manque de respect, comme disait Mamie Esmée. Comme il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de rire, je croisai les bras, lui tournai le dos et sortis de la chambre. J'essayai de claquer la porte en partant, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire fut me faire mal à la main.

J'avais eu raison de ne pas parler aux garçons, ils étaient tous les mêmes.

J'allai voir Elliot, qui était assis sur la moquette de notre chambre. Il avait encore l'air triste et il regardait par la fenêtre, comme s'il avait envie de s'en aller d'ici. Je me serrai contre lui. Sa peau était plus chaude que la mienne et c'était super agréable. On voulait tous les deux la même chose : rentrer chez nous et retrouver nos parents et notre famille.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai plus tôt que d'habitude : il faisait encore nuit. C'était les voix de Charlie et des garçons qui m'avaient réveillé. Elliot était aussi réveillé, parce j'entendais ses bruits bizarres de bébé.

Je comptai sur mes doigts que c'était le cinquième jour qu'on passait à l'hôtel. C'était le jour où on devait rentrer à la maison, parce que Papa et Maman auraient tué tous les méchants et que nous pourrions vivre heureux tous ensemble.

Je me levai de mon lit et ouvris un tout petit peu la porte de ma chambre pour espionner ce que disait Charlie aux loups-garous. Jérémy tenait un bout de papier où il y avait écrit un texte et Aaron et Aiden regardaient le texte par-dessus son épaule.

-Renesmée veut que nous allions à La Push ? demanda Jérémy.

Charlie bougea sa tête de haut en bas comme pour dire oui.

-Je ne vous ai pas montré sa lettre plus tôt par mesure de sécurité. Nessie semble penser que les Volturi ne nous chercheront pas à La Push et je la crois. Nous aurons le jet privé des Cullen à notre disposition.

-C'est une bonne idée, fit Jérémy, qui pour une fois avait l'air intelligent en parlant. Nos odeurs sont dans cet hôtel, et personne ne sait que nous iront à La Push. En plus, la meute le sentirait si quelque chose arrivait aux imprégnées ou à nous, donc comme ça tout le monde est protégé.

-Il est cinq heures du matin, continua Charlie. Si nous partons dans l'heure, nous serons là-bas à huit heures. Est-ce suffisant pour que tout le monde soit déjà parti ?

-Oui, parce que la meute doit rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous à sept heures au plus tard. On va juste flanquer une crise cardiaque aux Anciens et aux imprégnées.

J'avais compris qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'on allait à La Push. C'était génial ! J'allais voir Claire, Matthew, Violet, Emily, Kim, tous les gens qui étaient gentils avec moi ! Je sautai devant le berceau d'Elliot en criant :

-On va à La Push, Elliot !

Charlie entra dans la chambre tout de suite après.

-On s'en va, les enfants. Lily, prépare tes bagages.

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond pour lui montrer que ce qu'il disait était stupide : bien sûr que j'allais pas laisser mes peluches, mes jouets et mes vêtements ici !

Une fois dans la voiture, après avoir quitté Seattle, je me mis à chanter tellement j'étais contente, mais au bout d'une heure tous les garçons, même Elliot, avaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Je décidai d'arrêter de chanter que quand ils auraient enlevé leurs mains, pour bien leur montrer que je m'en fichais si ma jolie voix les ennuyait. Mais au bout d'un moment ma gorge me fit mal, alors je fis semblant de m'endormir tout d'un coup.

Après beaucoup d'heures d'ennui, la voiture arriva à La Push et se gara devant la toute petite maison rouge du papa de Jake. On était juste sortis de la voiture quand Billy sortit de sa maison. Il était tout paniqué et j'entendais son cœur faire « boum boum boum ».

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous allez bien ?

Charlie lui tendit le bout de papier de Tante Nessie au lieu de lui répondre. C'était malpoli, il aurait dû dire « nous allons bien, et toi ? » mais c'est vrai que Rose disait souvent que les Quileute étaient de gros mal élevés, donc peut-être que Billy s'en fichait de pas avoir de réponse à sa question.

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! fit Billy en regardant le bout de papier. Nous sommes tous en sécurité, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se déroulera bien pour nos loups !

On rentra tous dans sa maison. Je pensais qu'il était tout seul, mais il y avait plein de monde dans le salon : Emily et son bébé, Violet l'imprégnée d'Embry, Kimberley l'imprégnée de Jared, mon amie Claire, Quil (le super vieux, pas le jeune) et Sue l'amoureuse de Charlie. Ils étaient tous très serrés, alors à cause de l'arrivée d'Aiden, Aaron et Jérémy on fut deux fois plus serrés. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Ils se mirent autour de nous et nous parlèrent tous en même temps en se passant la feuille de Nessie. On aurait dit qu'ils nous avaient pas vus depuis cinq ans au lieu de cinq jours. Charlie posa Elliot par terre et il rampa vers Matthew. Claire me serra dans ses bras, tout heureuse et je commençai à lui raconter tout ce que j'avais fait pendant quatre jours. J'étais contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un normal à qui parler.

-Où est Rachel ? demanda Charlie tout d'un coup.

Sa question montrait que tout le monde était plus stressé que d'habitude, parce que normalement c'était pas grave quand on voyait pas quelqu'un.

-Aux toilettes, répondit Emily en souriant. Elle y va pratiquement toutes les cinq minutes, la pauvre.

Je compris pas pourquoi elle était pauvre, parce qu'au moins elle était moins serrée dans les toilettes qu'au salon.

Soudain, Rachel arriva par les escaliers. Elle avait encore grossi, parce qu'elle allait avoir un bébé avec Paul, une petite fille qui allait s'appeler Becca (je trouvais ça moche mais personne m'avait demandé si j'aimais ça). Rachel était tellement grosse, tellement enceinte qu'on aurait dit une baleine. Tout le monde disait que c'était pas vrai et qu'elle était belle, mais les adultes disent souvent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas : ça s'appelle être hypocrite et Rose disait que ce n'est pas bien.

-Achel ! se mit à crier Elliot, qui aimait bien voir les gens qu'il connaissait.

Elle sursauta, s'arrêta de descendre les escaliers et ses yeux ressemblèrent à deux grosses billes.

-Elliot ? Mais … qu'est-ce que… ? Charlie ?

-Ca fait partie du plan de Nessie, expliqua Billy.

-Merde ! cria-t-elle.

Je m'assis par terre et mis mes mains sur les oreilles d'Elliot :

-C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots !

Billy fronça les sourcils :

-Voyons ma chérie, tout va bien, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Nessie a pensé à tout !

Rachel fit une grimace trop bizarre :

-Je… ne parlais… pas… de son plan… mais de moi… je… oh la la…

Je fronçai mon nez. Même Elliot parlait mieux qu'elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers son pantalon et je vis une tâche sombre sur son jean. Elle venait de se faire pipi dessus.

-Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! criai-je.

-Aaaaahhh ! cria Rachel en se tenant le ventre.

Emily courut vers elle et mit son bras sous ses épaules.

-Elle va accoucher ! Ecartez-vous tout de suite ! Heu… en fait non, nous allons monter dans une des chambres, nous y serons au calme !

Billy et Charlie devinrent tous blancs comme s'ils allaient vomir. Jérémy lança :

-On va faire un tour, Aiden, Aaron et moi ! On revient heu… quand ce sera terminé !

Violet l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

-Vous êtes supposés nous protéger, alors vous restez ici ou ça va chauffer pour vos matricules, c'est clair ?

Sue se précipita à côté d'Emily et de Rachel, qui agrippa son bras et se mit à hurler comme une folle :

-Je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant! Oh mon dieu ! Paul… il me faut Paul ! Allez le chercher tout de suite ! Je n'accoucherai pas sans lui !

Tout le monde criait, hurlait et s'agitait autour de moi. Mes oreilles faisaient un bruit bizarre, comme si une abeille bourdonnait dedans.

Emily et Sue essayaient de faire grimper les escaliers à Rachel, mais elle ne voulait pas et criait le nom de son imprégné. Claire pleurait comme un bébé dans les bras de Kim. Billy tenait Jérémy et Aiden par l'épaule pour les empêcher de s'en aller. Violet disait au vieux Quil de respirer et de se calmer parce qu'il avait le cœur fragile. Elliot s'était caché derrière le canapé. Matthew pleurait, les bras autour de la jambe de Charlie qui essayait de pas tomber.

Quand Aaron essaya de me tuer en me marchant dessus et qu'il s'excusa même pas, je rampai derrière le canapé où était déjà Elliot en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles.

Elliot avait l'air d'avoir encore plus peur que moi parce qu'il y avait plein de larmes dans ses yeux marron. J'allais lui dire que c'était parce que le bébé de Rachel arrivait, mais à ce moment-là elle se mit à crier plus fort et on n'entendit rien d'autre que sa voix.

Elliot se mit à trembler.

-Maison, pleura-t-il.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne pour le calmer, mais sa peau était brûlante comme du feu, encore plus que celle d'oncle Jake. On disait avoir de la fièvre, et Nessie et Jake avaient toujours peur quand Elliot avait le front chaud.

Je voulus crier pour avertir Charlie que mon cousin était malade, mais il se passa un truc vraiment bizarre. Et pourtant, dans ma vie j'avais déjà vu plein de trucs bizarres mais celui-là était le plus bizarre de tous.

Tout d'un coup, ma main qui tenait celle d'Elliot se retrouva en train de tenir du vide. Mes yeux cherchèrent l'endroit où il s'était caché, mais il n'y avait plus personne avec moi, j'étais toute seule derrière le canapé.

Elliot avait disparu.

Pouf !

Alors, sans faire exprès, je me mis à hurler encore plus fort que Rachel. Ma voix faisait « hiiiii » et mon don se déclencha tout seul, sans me demander mon avis. Aaron tira le canapé pour me débloquer :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

Je me mis à pleurer :

-Elliot est rentré à la maison et il ne m'a pas emmenée avec lui !

* * *

**J'imagine bien Lily comme ça, moi... Ca m'a tué d'écrire aussi mal ^^  
Voilà, vous connaissez à présent le don d'Elliot même si vous aurez les détails plus tard... Certains d'entre vous avaient trouvé… Vous savez maintenant que Charlie, Lily et les Quileute sont en sécurité (sauf Rachel, qui a un petit problème...). Ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment Aro est tombé sur Elliot et si le petit va s'en sortir (je suis désolée, l'action n'avance pas dans ce chapitre, à part à la toute fin). **

**Rdv au prochain chapitre ****!**


	59. Vivre le pire des scénarios

**Chattoncharmant : encore merci !**

**Leazk-mortel : Contente que Lily et le don d'Elliot t'aient plu ! Réponse à tes questions (dans la mesure du possible évidemment ^^) : 1) Pas de super bonnes conditions 2) Tu as la réponse tout de suite 3) Mystère, mystère… 4) Ca dépend de qui tu englobes dans tes persos préférés ^^**

**LifeRissa : Tes longues rewiews ne me gênent pas, je suis prête à te sacrifier des dizaines et des dizaines de lignes pour te répondre si besoin est ^^ J'expliquerai en détails le don d'Elliot par la suite, ne t'en fais pas, y compris ses fièvres. Très bonnes intuitions pour les jumelles, je suis bluffée ! Par contre la n°3 n'est pas valide, en fait le rêve a une explication toute simple. Cependant je n'ai jamais dit que toutes tes hypothèses (à propos des jumelles, la grossesse etc) étaient validées, disons qu'en gros c'est ça, mais tu comprendras en lisant l'épilogue (qui normalement ira plus loin dans le temps que l'après bataille). Deuxième rewiew : même remarque, une graaaande part de vérité (tellement grande que je suis restée comme deux ronds de flanc) mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ! J'ai l'impression que tu lis entre les lignes, c'est fou !**

Chapitre 57

PDV de Renesmée

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Je clignai des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le mirage ne partit pas.

Je tentais de comprendre l'incompréhensible, d'admettre l'inadmissible. La situation ne pouvait être pire : j'étais prisonnière du bouclier de Renata en compagnie de Démétri et Félix. Caius, debout en face de moi, me contemplai avec satisfaction. Enfin, Aro, à ses côtés, tenait Elliot contre lui. Elliot qui était supposé être loin d'ici et se trouver avec les Quileute, Lily et Charlie.

Ahurie, hébétée, je dévisageai mon fils. Mon regard passa sur ses boucles brunes emmêlées, ses joues striées de larmes, ses yeux rougis… J'avais été tellement sûre qu'il était en sécurité à La Push... Mon cerveau refusait de croire ce que mes yeux lui disaient.

Toutes mes certitudes venaient de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. S'il était possible qu'Elliot soit prisonnier des Volturi, alors il était possible que nous fussions tous tués, il était possible que nous perdions la bataille.

Pour moi, la défaite était inévitable à présent.

-Maman, miaula pitoyablement Elliot en reniflant.

Alors, ce fut comme un déclic. Le temps se dégela, mon apathie s'envola. Je me ruai vers Aro en hurlant de rage.

-Eloignez-vous de lui ou je vous arrache la tête !

Je n'avais pas fait un mètre que je me fracassai contre une structure transparente : une bulle quasi invisible, dont la texture ressemblait à du film plastique rigide, nous encerclait Félix, Démétri et moi. Je plaquai mes paumes contre le bouclier de Renata en m'égosillant comme une démente :

-Elliot ! Rendez-le-moi TOUT DE SUITE ! Lâchez mon fils !

Il n'y avait plus de sagesse. Il n'y avait plus de raison. Il n'y avait qu'Elliot, qui larmoyait dans les bras de mon ennemi. Il n'y avait que l'instinct qui me dictait de l'enlever au plus vite des bras du buveur de sang.

Tandis que je brayais, Caius éclata d'un rire machiavélique et fit un signe discret à Félix. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi, mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, trop occupée à essayer de me rapprocher d'Elliot.

Par contre, je sentis passer la gifle que le vampire m'administra. J'étouffai un cri de douleur ; mon dos alla cogner contre le bouclier et je me retrouvai à terre en position assise, les genoux repliés vers moi. D'une main tremblante, je tâtai ma joue et frémis de douleur : je savais qu'elle était déjà en train de s'orner d'un hématome.

Caius se rapprocha du bouclier de Renata au point de le toucher :

-Es-tu enfin disposée à nous écouter, hybride ? La prochaine fois, c'est l'enfant que nous blessons, et je suis certain que Jane sera ravie de se désintéresser du combat pour nous prêter main forte.

Je tressaillis à la mention de Jane. J'encaisserai tout, sauf voir la sorcière ou qui que ce soit d'autre torturer mon fils.

-Je vous en supplie, murmurai-je. Faites tout ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne lui faites pas de mal. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Aro se rapprocha lui aussi un peu du bouclier, et je pus constater qu'il tenait le bébé avec une certaine aisance, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elliot avait l'air d'aller bien, si ce n'est qu'il semblait terrifié.

-Tu es difficile à suivre, Renesmée, badina Aro sur le ton de la conversation. Quand cette chère Serena est revenue à Volterra et nous a appris que tu avais eu un fils avec le modificateur, j'ai compris plusieurs choses : qu'il me fallait cet hybride plus précieux et plus rare encore que toi, que je pourrais m'en servir comme moyen de pression sur toi et que tu n'allais sûrement pas me l'offrir sur un plateau. De fait, d'après ce que Serena avait entendu de ton plan pour le cacher, tu avais menti à tout le monde. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir où trouver l'enfant. Mais alors que je visitais le territoire des Cullen avant la bataille, Démétri m'a signalé qu'il percevait une flagrance étrange aux alentours de la villa, flagrance qui pourrait correspondre à un hybride méconnu de lui. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai trouvé l'enfant, seul, dans le chalet que tu partages avec ton compagnon ? C'était donc ça, ton plan pour le protéger ? Je dois avouer que je suis déçu !

Pour la première fois, je détournai mes yeux d'Elliot et fixai Aro :

-Quoi !

Comment diable Elliot s'était-il retrouvé au chalet ? Les Volturi n'avaient donc pas capturé Charlie, Lily et les autres ? Ils n'avaient que mon fils ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Une chose était sûre : si je m'en sortais, j'arracherai moi-même la tête de Jérémy, Aaron et Aiden et si je mourrais, je reviendrai les hanter chaque jour de leur vie. Puis je réalisai que s'ils n'avaient pas protégé Elliot, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de le faire. Mon sang se glaça plus encore dans mes veines, si c'était possible. Les loups l'auraient senti si l'un des leurs avait été attaqué… Non ? Si ?

-Ce n'était pas dans tes plans, hein ? Baragouina le vampire. Bref, j'ai prévenu les miens un peu avant le combat que j'avais capturé l'enfant, je me suis un peu éloigné et j'ai attendu que Félix et Démétri t'aient attrapée. C'était véritablement enfantin. Soit dit en passant, dommage que ton fils n'ait pas une meilleure perception du monde qui l'entoure, je suis certain que si son esprit m'était plus ouvert il m'aurait révélé bien des secrets… Il doit être moins développé que toi.

Sa façon de parler d'Elliot comme d'un animal me dégoûtait. Au moins, son esprit ne lui avait rien révélé d'intéressant, ce qui ne m'expliquait pas comment il avait atterri au chalet. Caius lâcha un sifflement exaspéré.

-Assez, Aro. Ce n'est pas le moment d'écouter tes radotages. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Renesmée, Renata va nous inclure, Aro, l'enfant et moi, dans son bouclier. Tu ne vas faire _aucun_ geste brusque. Nous allons marcher _calmement_ jusqu'au centre du conflit. Là, tu vas stopper le combat.

Concentrée sur Elliot, je mis une seconde de trop à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

-Stopper le conflit ? Mais... Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir ! Bluffai-je, paniquée.

Caius darda ses yeux rouges sur moi, me fusilla sur place :

-Oh que si, tu en as le pouvoir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu réunis deux races opposées : les loups-garous et les vampires. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, l'Alpha et les Cullen réagissent. Or, l'Alpha dirige sa meute et les Cullen leur coalition. Que nous reste-t-il une fois tes sbires achevés ? Une poignée de vampires renégats, c'est tout. Utilise ton don si puissant pour influencer les tiens et arrêter ce combat. Si tu nous obéis, nous te rendons l'enfant. Ou sinon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour me laisser le loisir de m'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire endurer à Elliot. Je fermai brièvement les paupières. _Un miracle, s'il vous plaît, un miracle… _Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Aro laissait volontairement son doigt traîner sur la jugulaire de mon fils, qui tremblait au contact de la main inconnue. Une fois de plus, je sursautai violemment.

-Je vais le faire ! Mais je veux votre promesse que vous me rendrez mon fils dès que j'aurais rempli ma part du marché, à savoir stopper l'affrontement !

-Tu l'as, acquiesça Aro sans faire cas du regard furieux de Caius.

Ce dernier reprit immédiatement les commandes :

-Félix, Démétri, maîtrisez l'hybride pour que la situation ne dérape pas. Renata ?

Les gardes se saisirent chacun d'un de mes bras pour les bloquer, tandis que la femelle vampire acquiesçait de la tête, et qu'une ouverture se découpait dans le bouclier. Caius, impérial, y pénétra, suivit de son frère et d'Elliot. Aussitôt, je n'eus d'yeux que pour ce dernier, cherchant une énième fois à déceler sur sa peau une quelconque marque de blessure. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, qui pour une fois ne reflétaient pas seulement leur couleur chocolat, mais aussi leur terreur. J'essayai de lui transmettre de l'optimisme, mais malheureusement je n'en avais guère.

Caius commença à marcher pour sortir du couvert des arbres de la forêt. Félix et Démétri lui emboitèrent le pas en me portant presque. Aro avançait à nos côtés, de sorte que le bébé entrait dans mon champ de vision dès que je tournais la tête vers lui.

Lorsque nous trouâmes le conflit qui agitait la prairie, le choc fut rude. La mort et la violence étaient partout. Ca ne faisait guère cinq minutes que je m'étais absentée et la situation n'avait pas évolué, si ce n'est qu'un ou deux nouveaux feux avaient fait leur apparition, répandant une persistante odeur de brûlé aux alentours. Nous avançâmes rapidement, nous retrouvant au cœur de l'affrontement.

Au lieu de m'intéresser au combat alentour, je regardais Elliot et fus donc la première à la voir se mettre à trembler. Sa respiration devint plus hachée encore. A ce stade là, il n'était plus terrifié : il mourait de peur. Je suppliai Aro du regard, mais le vampire détourna la tête, catégorique. Alors, je fis avec les moyens de bord.

« _Elliot, regarde-moi, _ordonnai-je. _Tout va bien, mon chéri. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ne regarde pas dehors. Il ne se passe rien. Je vais te faire partir d'ici._ »

Jamais je n'avais prononcé autant de mensonges à la suite. Cependant, mon stratagème fonctionna : Elliot plongea ses yeux dans les miens et cessa de trembler. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui et sur sa sécurité que je sursautai lorsque Caius, Félix et Démétri s'arrêtèrent. Seules les poignes de fer de mes gardiens m'empêchèrent d'aller buter contre l'avant du bouclier de Renata.

-Fais ce que nous t'avons demandé, aboya Caius, sans doute mécontent de voir que son camp n'était pas en train de prendre l'avantage. Force les tiens à arrêter de se battre.

Alors seulement, je pris conscience de ce que j'allais faire. J'allais travailler contre les gens que j'aimais. J'allais signe leur arrêt de mort, parce que j'étais incapable de laisser les Volturi faire du mal à Elliot. Je déglutis.

A ce moment précis, mon père arriva en trombe de la gauche et évita de justesse de rentrer dans le bouclier de Renata :

-Renesmée ! Elliot ! S'étrangla-t-il, effaré.

« _Oh, Papa..._ pensai-je. _Je suis vraiment désolée, ils ont pris Elliot. Enfuie-toi dès que possible avec maman et un maximum de gens, c'est la seule chose à faire. »_

Son visage manifesta étonnement et horreur mêlés. Caius balaya l'intervention de mon père d'un geste de la main.

-Tu as trois seconde avant que je n'appelle Jane, Renesmée. Que choisis-tu ?

Une dernière fois, je croisai le regard chocolat d'Elliot. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour mon amour pour lui nous perdrait.

« _Pardon _» lançai-je à mon père.

Je me concentrai et libérai mon don à pleine puissance. Un « _STOP_ » à la fois visuel et auditif empli le champ de bataille, saturant l'horizon de tous.

Une partie des combattants s'arrêtèrent durant une seconde, me jetèrent un coup d'œil ébahi si j'étais dans leur champ de vision et reprirent l'affrontement de plus belle, ce dont je leur fut redevable. A aucun moment nous n'avions convenu de nous rendre si l'un d'entre nous décédait ou était capturé.

Comme de bien entendu, les Cullen et les loups-garous agirent différemment. Reconnaissant mon don, ils furent davantage déstabilisés. Les Volturi, manifestement informés de la marche à suivre, immobilisèrent la plupart des vampires et encerclèrent les loups-garous. Je commençai le décompte en évitant de contempler l'étendue du désastre qui se profilait.

Trois.

Bella se matérialisa aux côtés de mon père, paniquée –au moins, Jane ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal.

Deux.

-Bon sang ! S'égosilla ma mère.

-Ton bouclier, Bella ! réclama inutilement Edward.

Un.

Au moment où j'arrivais à zéro, un éclair roux traversa mon champ de vision et Jacob se rua en rugissant sur le bouclier de Renata, tous crocs dehors. Même lorsque la structure solide le repoussa, il continua à s'acharner dessus avec rage. Ses feulements couvraient le bruit ambiant, et Paul, Embry et Seth le rejoignirent en adoptant la même attitude que lui. L'énorme loup roux se jetait furieusement sur chaque face du bouclier afin de mieux nous atteindre, Elliot et moi.

Quand Caius constata que Renata plissait le front, concentrée, il s'écria :

-Assez, ou je tue l'enfant !

Mon père cria « non » et avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser un geste, Caius se rua vers Aro et Elliot, le bras levé et prêt à la mordre.

Je poussai le hurlement le plus strident qui soit jamais sorti de ma bouche. Mon cri se prolongea longuement, même lorsque mes poumons se vidèrent de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Ma voix ne retomba que quand je constatai que Caius n'avait pas touché mon fils et qu'il avait repris sa posture initiale, satisfait.

Elliot sanglotait de nouveau, à la fois terrifié par Caius et mon propre cri. Jacob s'était figé comme une statue, n'osant plus esquisser un seul geste. On aurait dit que ma terreur l'avait cloué au sol. Les membres de sa meute qui n'étaient pas prisonniers encerclèrent le bouclier sans faire preuve d'agressivité –ils avaient compris la leçon.

-Vous avez promis de me rendre mon fils ! Feulai-je, paniquée, à l'attention Aro. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, alors laissez-le !

Caius fit un signe de tête à son frère. Ce dernier me remis Elliot cependant que Démétri et Félix libéraient mes bras tout en continuant à me retenir.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il n'y eut plus que mon fils et moi. Il noua ses bras autour de mon cou, plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux et ferma les yeux cependant que je le serrai fort contre moi. J'humai son odeur pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec moi, et je compris que je ferais n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Cela faisait cinq jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé bien plus de temps.

-Bien, bien, bien, fit Caius d'une voix satisfaite. Reprenons. J'exige que la meute et le clan Cullen se rendent. Si vous abdiquez, je sais que vos alliés se rendront eux aussi. Si vous refusez, je tuerai moi-même cet étrange enfant, est-ce clair ?

Les oreilles de Jake se tournèrent vers l'arrière, signe qu'il commençait à paniquer lui aussi. Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. J'étais supposée me montrer forte, mais cette épreuve prenait un tour tellement inattendu que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais hurlé aux loups et à ma famille de se battre, de m'abandonner à mon sort. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire ça à Elliot. Ce dernier se remit à sangloter en voyant mon visage strié de larmes brûlantes.

Le nouveau chef des Volturi exigea :

-En premier lieu, que vos animaux redeviennent humains. Que l'Alpha leur en donne l'ordre. Je ne veux pas de ces bêtes près de mes soldats.

Je me figeai, horrifié. Si les Quileute mutaient en humains, ils seraient totalement à la merci de nos adversaires. Ils représentaient presque un tiers de nos effectifs et Caius ne rêvait que d'une chose : les éradiquer.

«_ Non ! Ne faites pas ça !_ » Mon cri silencieux se répercuta dans la prairie. Le gigantesque loup roux me dévisagea, du désespoir dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Jacob va se retransformer pour venir vous parler, énonça mon père.

Caius montra les dents.

-Faut-il que je réitère ma menace ?

Soudain, quelque chose me sauta aux yeux, quelque chose qui était plus évident que tout le reste. Caius pouvait nous menacer encore et toujours, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de nous laisser sortir un jour du bouclier, même lorsque son camp aurait gagné. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était nous tuer, Elliot, moi et les autres. Il allait se servir de nous pour soumettre ma famille, puis il allait nous anéantir.

Nous étions des pions.

Nous allions tomber.

Cette certitude me congela sur place. A présent, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même pour nous sortir d'ici.

La main d'Elliot se glissa dans la mienne. «_ Maison_ » pensa-t-il en me montrant des images du chalet. Morte de trouille comme je l'étais, je n'eus pas l'énergie de lui répondre, mais son besoin se fit plus impérieux. Une succession d'images défila à toute vitesse. La Push. Lily. Charlie. Billy. Rachel. Cri. Agitation. Hurlement. Canapé... chalet.

Malgré la situation qui allait en s'aggravant, malgré la catastrophe qui s'annonçait, malgré ma peur pour Jake et pour les autres, je fronçai les sourcils. Que voulait-il me faire comprendre ?

«_ Trouve la raison pour laquelle tu es si importante_ » m'avait dit Aiyana. La seule raison que j'avais devant mes yeux, c'était Elliot. La Push. Maison. Chalet. Plaine. Les lieux défilaient devant ma rétine. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si c'était lui qui était important, et non moi ?

Pendant que je spéculais dans mon coin en jugulant ma panique, Jake était redevenu humain. Vêtu de son éternel short en jean, il bataillait sec avec Caius. Leurs voix furieuses résonnaient à mes oreilles, et je compris qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps. Soit les Volturi nous massacraient en premier, Elliot et moi, soit c'était les Quileute et les Cullen qui y passaient. Mais quelle importance ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sauver ma famille.

Je me concentrai sur les paroles d'Aiyana. _Trouve la raison pour laquelle tu es si importante_. Je collai mon front à celui d'Elliot, comme lorsque nous étions en famille et que tout allait bien.

La Push. Chalet. L'équation était si simple et si compliquée à la fois.

Pourtant, j'en trouvai la réponse.

Ce ne fut pas un déclic. Ce ne fut pas brutal. Ce ne fut même pas surprenant.

Est-ce que c'était ça qu'Aiyana avait voulu dire ? Que j'étais importante parce que j'étais la seule capable de comprendre cela ? Parce que j'avais le don de saisir tout ce que pensait mon fils? C'était comme si cette vérité était ancrée tout au fond de moi, que je me l'étais dissimulée à moi-même pour préserver Elliot.

Je clignai des paupières en rythme. A chacun de mes battements de cils, un flash m'apparaissait.

« _-Elliot est plus chaud que moi._ »

«_ -C'est marrant, il est obnubilé par l'idée de lancer des objets, rit mon père. _»

« _Elliot nous offrit un sourire angélique, récupéra sa peluche et la relança. Droit dans la mer, cette fois-ci. Je vis une tache bleue disparaître dans les remous de l'océan._ »

_« Elliot tourna la tête vers lui, poussa un cri perçant et bombarda l'intrus de ses boules de neige. S'il n'arrivait pas à les lancer assez haut pour toucher autre chose que les jambes d'Edward, ses gestes étaient si vifs qu'on avait l'impression que les boules de neige apparaissaient directement dans sa main. »_

_« Jacob bondit vers le végétal pour récupérer Elliot qui se cachait derrière en gloussant. Eberluée, je secouai la tête en me demandant comment il avait fait pour nous contourner aussi rapidement. »_

«_ -Elliot est sorti de son berceau, énonçai-je le plus paisiblement possible. Il n'a pas pu l'enjamber parce qu'il n'est pas assez grand, et s'il était tombé par terre nous l'aurions entendu. Ca fait une chute de plus d'un mètre. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là._ »

La peau d'Elliot avait toujours chauffé en temps de crise. Il avait toujours eu un comportement étrange en temps de crise. Quand Alice nous avait annoncé la confrontation avec les Volturi. Quand Benji s'était imprégné de Lily. Quand j'étais en pleine discussion avec mon père sur le devenir de nos proches. Quand Jake s'était énervé contre Benji.

Le phénomène s'était amplifié au fur et à mesure qu'Elliot grandissait et nous l'avions tous ignoré. Si mon fils était capable de … bouger, se téléporter, changer de lieu, déplacer les objets (quel que soit le verbe applicable à ce genre de capacités) cela pouvait expliquer sa présence au chalet.

J'étais importante parce que même si c'était Elliot qui se téléportait, j'étais la seule en mesure de lui dire comment utiliser son don. Mais c'était son pouvoir, pas le mien, et c'était lui qui allait nous sauver la vie.

« _C'est toi. C'était toi depuis le début._ » dis-je à Elliot, à la fois soulagée d'avoir trouvé la clé de l'énigme et paralysée par la peur. J'allais lui demander de se téléporter à La Push. Il y serait en sécurité temporaire, du moins je l'espérais.

Soudain, Caius se manifesta, et les liens qui me rattachaient à la réalité se reformèrent immédiatement avec une douloureuse vivacité.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas été assez clairs ! Tuez-moi l'Alpha de cette bande de clébards, qu'on en finisse ! Les négociations sont terminées !

Mon regard affolé parcourut le champ de bataille. Jacob, la mâchoire serrée, fusillait Caius et Aro du regard. J'ignorais ce qu'il leur avait dit, mais il ne devait pas s'être montré très coopératif. Il ne se retransforma pas lorsque Caius énonça la sentence, et je compris que s'il se débattait, Elliot et moi en subirions les conséquences.

La meute voulut protéger son Alpha, mais elle était encerclée par les gardes Volturi. De plus, je me doutais qu'il leur était interdit de se montrer trop agressifs. Jane, ravie, se dirigea en sautillant presque vers mon mari en marmonnant que, parfois, la méthode physique avait du bon. Bien qu'à cause du bouclier de ma mère, elle fût vulnérable, je savais qu'elle était largement en mesure d'étêter quelqu'un.

-Non ! hurlai-je.

Les yeux de Jake s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et l'amour que j'y lus acheva de m'anéantir.

Il n'allait même pas se défendre. Il allait se sacrifier. C'était stupide et inutile, mais c'était toujours ce que l'amour nous poussait à faire.

Or, il était inenvisageable que je laisse Jane lui faire du mal. Je l'avais déjà vu mourir une fois, et ça m'avait largement suffit.

Sans lui, nous perdrions à coup sûr, et je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

Je ne pouvais pas le permettre parce que le monde sous la coupelle des Volturi deviendrait infernal. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre parce que Lily et Elliot perdraient leurs parents. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre parce que leur temps de vie sera compté. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre parce que Charlie n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre parce que Carlisle sauvait des dizaines d'humains de la mort par jour.

Je ne pouvais pas le permettre parce qu'un monde sans Jacob était comme un monde sans soleil.

J'avais cru être préparée à une défaite, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il me fallait donc tenter le tout pour le tout. Et le tout pour le tout, c'était Elliot. Je pris le visage de mon fils en coupe, lui parlant avec une férocité involontaire qui m'était dictée par l'urgence de la situation.

« _Ecoute-moi bien, Elliot. Tu vas t'accrocher fort à moi et tu vas nous téléporter, d'accord ? Toi et moi, on va s'en aller d'ici._ »

-Maison, pleurnicha-t-il, terrorisé.

Je croisai le regard de mon père, vis un éclair de compréhension le traverser –bien sûr, il avait tout compris. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« _Non, _répondis-je fermement aussi bien à Edward qu'à Elliot_. On ne va pas à la maison. On va voir Papa._ »

A travers ses larmes, le bébé hocha la tête. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais je fus surprise par la rapidité à laquelle sa peau se mit à chauffer. Ce fut si fort qu'elle me brûla presque. Le temps sembla ralentir.

Alors, sans réfléchir, je fonçai, Elliot accroché à mon cou. Démétri et Félix n'eurent pas la présence d'esprit de me retenir. Aro et Caius se statufièrent, médusés. Mais je ne me préoccupais d'aucun d'entre eux, me contentant de filer jusqu'à la personne dont nous avions sous-estimé la dangerosité.

Ma main agrippa le bras de Renata au moment où une tache noire recouvrait mes yeux. Mon crâne s'emplit d'un mal de tête épouvantable et mes jambes me lâchèrent. J'ignorais où je me trouvai tant mon cerveau était embrouillé.

Mais tout ça n'avait guère d'importance. J'identifiai quelques secondes plus tard les bras puissants qui m'enserraient. Elliot, Renata et moi étions pratiquement tombés dans les bras de Jake. J'en aurais presque pleuré de soulagement.

Elliot avait réussi à nous téléporter en dehors du bouclier.

Aro et Caius se retrouvaient sans défense, et Renata aussi. Les Volturi étaient déstabilisés. Jacob était sauvé. Elliot était sauvé.

Temporairement certes, mais c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Aro n'a pas pu voir le don d'Elliot dans ses pensées, parce que le petit considère ça comme quelque chose de certes étrange et nouveau, mais totalement normal, comme apprendre à marcher ou à parler.**

**Le subconscient de Nessie se doute déjà du pouvoir de son fils, mais c'est dur à accepter parce que son don est assez irréaliste dans le sens où ça fait un peu super-héros.**

**Ce chapitre n'était pas simple à écrire, parce qu'il y a bien plus d'angoisse que d'action, et que Nessie est beaucoup plus centrée sur Elliot et le mystère qu'il représente que sur ce qui se passe autour. Mais on revient au combat dans le prochain chapitre, avec le réjouissant trio mort/sang/larmes (je vous rappelle que Nessie est restée une dizaine de minutes sous ce bouclier, donc rien n'est encore joué et elle va un peu vite en besogne en disant qu'ils sont sauvés, disons que la situation est moins pire qu'avant).**


	60. Jouer avec la mort

**Chattoncharmant : Ah ce n'est que la 2****ème**** fois que je te stresse à ce point-là ? (bon j'arrête avec mon humour tout pourri ^^)**

**Leazk-mortel : C'est marrant, plus mes chapitres sont longs et plus les lecteurs semblent les trouver courts… mais bon, celui-là est l'un des plus longs jamais postés je crois…**

**MissSarah20 : Je ne crois pas t'avoir répondu (figure-toi que je réponds aux reviews des gens qui ont un compte en début de chapitre, c'est bête et inutile mais c'est plus simple pour moi) donc merci !**

**Buttefly971 : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas si tu oublies de reviewer certains des chapitres, vu que je suis tout sauf une revieuweuse exemplaire… Personnellement je trouve que faire angoisser les gens relève de l'art d'écrire, donc je m'en donne à cœur joie ^^ Contente que Lily te plaise, peut-être que dans ce chapitre je parviendrai à te décevoir, vu ce qu'il s'y passe… Je n'avais pas remarqué pour la 100****ème**** review, c'est vrai que c'est la tienne donc merci^^**

**LifeRissa : Tu es la deuxième à me le faire remarquer pour la 100****ème**** review, au moins je me dis que ça fait moins mauvais genre d'avoir dépassé la centaine de reviews sur une fiction de 58 chapitres. Les un-deux (ou plus) morts seront listés au prochain chapitre, mais c'est vrai que ceux-là n'étaient pas importants. Ca m'étonne que le dernier chapitre fasse partie de tes préférés, merci pour tes compliments quant à la façon dont je l'ai écrit ! Pour la conversation Jacob/Caius j'envisage de poster un chapitre Bonus qui sera le pdv de Jake durant le combat car dans le chapitre qui suit aussi on aurait bien besoin de comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête ! Oui en effet le don d'Elliot avait un rapport avec le fait de lancer des objets, tout sera expliqué par la suite de toute façon. Je ne dis rien sur le déroulement du combat vu que tu vas le lire tout de suite. Il y a peut-être plus de 50% de vérité dans certaines de tes intuitions, enfin tu verras bien ^^**

Chapitre 58

Je tombais depuis une éternité.

Du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais, mais dans un éclair de lucidité je compris que ce que j'avais pris pour une chute sans fin était en fait les vacillements de mon corps qui tanguait de l'avant vers l'arrière. J'étais d'ailleurs alourdie par Elliot qui s'accrochait à mon cou.

Je battis des paupières pour essayer de rendre plus nette ma vision troublée. Jacob, où était Jacob ? Je lui étais pourtant pratiquement tombé dessus, j'avais senti ses bras autour de moi… Enfin, à force de battement de cils, ma vue se clarifia quelque peu et je l'aperçus: toujours sous forme humaine, il était si proche de moi que nous nous touchions presque. Ahuri, il nous dévisageait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Je tendis vers lui une main tremblotante et m'accrochai à son épaule pour ne pas tomber. Bon sang, Elliot subissait-il cette torture à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son don ? Jake sortit de sa torpeur au moment où ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne. Il sursauta et nous entoura de ses bras pour nous stabiliser, geste qui m'apporta aussitôt un sentiment de sécurité.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Je secouai la tête, dissipant ainsi les derniers lambeaux de brouillard qui m'entouraient.

Un coup d'œil circulaire m'appris qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis notre téléportation : les Cullen, les Volturi et les Quileute étaient totalement désorientés et n'avaient pas repris le combat. Jane avait cessé sa progression vers Jake. A moins d'un mètre de nous, Renata, à moitié pliée en deux, se tenait la tête, les paupières closes. N'étant pas préparée à subir la téléportation, elle avait plus de mal que moi à récupérer.

Je réagis au quart de tour, collant Elliot dans les bras de Jacob.

-Cache-lui les yeux ! M'écriai-je en faisant volte-face.

Je me ruai vers Renata mes doigts crochetèrent son cou et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, je lui arrachai la tête d'un coup sec. Quand je brûlais son corps étêté, le bouclier qui protégeait Aro, Caius, Félix et Démétri se désagrégea, exposant les quatre vampires.

« _Tuez-les ! Maintenant !_ » intimai-je mentalement à ma famille.

Loups et vampires tressaillirent, comme électrocutés. Cependant, ils ne purent bénéficier de l'effet de surprise parce que la mort de Renata avait sorti Aro et Caius de leur transe.

-A moi, mes fidèles soldats ! hurla Caius de façon très théâtrale avant de partir en courant, suivi de son frère.

Je savais qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas la partie –ils allaient simplement se terrer quelques kilomètres plus loin et attendre la fin des hostilités. Tandis qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et d'autres loups-garous se lançaient à la poursuite des chefs Volturi, Jake m'attrapa par la main et nous serra fort contre son torse, Elliot et moi.

-J'ai cru mourir quand je vous ai vus sous ce bouclier ! Bon sang, comment avez-vous... Peu importe ! Nessie, il faut immédiatement éloigner Elliot d'ici, il est en danger permanent ! Pars avec lui, tu es la seule à même de le protéger !

-Non ! m'opposai-je. Vous avez besoin de moi ! Jake, Elliot se téléporte ! (Je lui balançai l'information sans aucune douceur, mais il ne broncha pas, ayant déjà été témoin de notre téléportation) Il a déjà changé deux fois d'endroit dans la journée, je pense qu'on peut lui demander de recommencer !

-On ne peut pas l'envoyer tout seul dieu sait où ! rétorqua-t-il. Quelqu'un doit venir avec lui !

A ce moment-là, mes parents et grands-parents reculèrent lentement vers nous, se débrouillant pour faire office de boucliers charnels entre Elliot et les Volturi.

-Dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution ! S'exclama ma mère. Elliot doit partir d'ici au plus vite et nous sommes tous vulnérables, Jake le premier puisqu'il est sous forme humaine !

-Elliot n'est pas en état de se téléporter ! Répliqua Edward. Ses pensées sont confuses, je pense qu'il fait encore de la fièvre !

-Il est brûlant ! Lui fit écho Jake, paniqué.

Concentrés sur la sécurité de notre fils, nous ne nous étions même pas préoccupés de sa santé. Je touchai brièvement sa joue rougie et tressaillis : plus que brûlante, elle était incandescente. Son état était passé de terrifié à apathique. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et il haletait comme si un étau enserrait sa gorge. Finalement, la fièvre était-elle une cause ou une conséquence de ses téléportations ?

Carlisle prit immédiatement les choses en main. Il arracha littéralement Elliot des bras de Jake et passa ses mains glaciales sur son front pour le refroidir.

-Nous devons le ramener à La Push et le soigner au plus vite, ça peut être dangereux !

-Vas-y avec lui, le suppliai-je, tu es le seul en mesure de le soigner !

-Il leur faut une escorte ! fit remarquer Jake.

Soudain, un loup au pelage gris traversa le mur que formait ma famille autour de nous et me bouscula brutalement, me flanquant de petits coups de tête affolés.

-Paul ! Lâchai-je sans comprendre son comportement.

Il abaissa vivement son museau vers moi, et je saisis le message, effleurant de mes mains ses naseaux.

« _Dis à Carlisle que Rachel est en train d'accoucher ! _» braya mentalement le loup-garou, paniqué. « _Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, j'en suis sûr, c'est tout ! »_

Au point où j'en étais, plus rien ne m'étonnait. Je transmis le message à Carlisle :

-Rachel accouche, elle a autant besoin de toi qu'Elliot ! Rentre à La Push avec lui et sauve-les tous les deux, je t'en supplie !

-Paul, accompagne-les et protège-les ! ordonna Jacob. Ce n'est pas négociable, on se débrouillera sans toi !

Mon beau-frère ne protesta même pas, ce qui me donna à penser que Rachel devait être dans un sale état. Pourvu que son accouchement se déroulât bien !

-Je vais me retransformer et nous allons faire diversion pour que vous puissiez vous échapper, poursuivit Jake. Carlisle, sauvez notre fils et ma sœur, c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons !

-S'il y a des blessés, envoyez-les me voir ! Et surtout, prenez soin d'Esmée, je n'aime pas qu'elle se retrouve seule ! Réclama mon grand-père malgré les protestations de sa femme.

-C'est promis ! acquiesça mon imprégné. Je demanderai à un des loups de veiller sur elle ! Les autres, dès que je muterai, attaquez les vampires les plus proches de nous !

Je me penchai vers Elliot et embrassai vivement ses joues aussi chaudes que la braise :

-Je t'aime mon chéri, on se retrouvera toujours !

-Guéris vite, Elliot, nous reviendrons bientôt ! renchérit Jake tout en s'éloignant de nous pour muter.

Lorsque le gigantesque animal roux remplaça mon mari et poussa un feulement, nous attaquâmes tous en même temps les Volturi qui se trouvaient devant nous pour permettre à Carlisle et à Paul de se frayer un passage jusqu'à la forêt. Je ne me concentrai pas sur un seul attaquant, préférant bousculer et éloigner un maximum de nos ennemis. A mes côtés, Esmée faisait preuve d'une vaillance insoupçonnée. Un chemin libéré de tout assaillant se dégagea bien vite. Je virevoltai parmi la foule, bien plus efficace que je ne l'étais quelques minutes plus tôt –à croire que voir Elliot ainsi exposé avait décuplé mes capacités.

Sam arriva en renfort de je ne sais où. A sa façon de serrer Esmée de près, j'en conclus que son Alpha lui avait demandé de la surveiller et j'en fus soulagée.

Carlisle et Paul s'engagèrent à toute vitesse dans le passage. Quand les odeurs de mon fils, mon grand-père et le loup-garou eurent totalement disparu, je me détendis quelque peu : ils étaient sauvés ! Jake se pressa brièvement contre moi.

« _Nessie, je veux me battre à tes côtés, peu importe si ça nous rend moins performants ! Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre toi aussi !_ »

Comme il se détournait pour arracher le bras d'un vampire, je répliquai à haute voix :

-J'allai te proposer la même chose !

Mon père arriva soudain en trombe et renversa la petite femelle vampire qui se faufilait vers moi.

-Cessez de bavarder ! nous intima-t-il.

J'aidai Edward à tuer la femelle, bloquant ses bras derrière son dos tandis qu'il lui arrachait la tête. Je sortis mon briquet et enflammai son cadavre. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de moi, je constatai que l'affrontement s'était considérablement calmé. Etions-nous en train de gagner ? Mon père murmura à toute vitesse :

-Le don d'Elliot nous a aidés à renverser la situation mais rien n'est joué. Le combat s'étale de plus en plus sur des kilomètres, car ceux enrôlés de force par les Volturi ont parfois amorcé un mouvement de fuite. Reste avec Jake, Bella et moi allons nous attaquer à Alec, je sens sa présence non loin d'ici.

Il rejoignit rapidement ma mère, la prit par la main et ils disparurent dans la mêlée. Je ne les regardais pas s'éloigner : je savais que je risquais de retrouver chaque personne que je perdais de vue sous la forme d'un tas de cendres. Mais je savais aussi que si je m'autorisais à penser de la sorte, ce serait moi, le tas de cendres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je combattais Serena elle-même avec acharnement cependant que Jacob se chargeait de Joham.

Me battre contre une hybride si semblable à moi était déstabilisant. Serena avait une peau à température normale, un cœur qui battait, du sang dans les veines. Malgré ma colère contre elle, à aucun moment ne me vint l'instinct de lui arracher un membre comme je le faisais avec les vampires : ce serait une véritable torture car elle se viderait de son sang, aussi devais-je la tuer sur le coup.

Malheureusement, Serena ne partageait pas mes convictions. Usant de ses ongles contre de ses dents, elle se battait plus comme une lycéenne furieuse que comme un véritable vampire, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa dangerosité. J'avais des griffures sur les joues et sur les bras.

Je commençai à me lasser et à envisager de lui balancer un coup de massue fictif sur la tête par le biais de mon pouvoir, lorsque Nahuel, Maysun et Jennifer débarquèrent.

La dernière, hors d'elle, me dépassa et sauta pratiquement à la gorge de sa sœur en criant « laissez-la moi, laissez-la moi ! ». Maysun et Nahuel, plus civilisés, expliquèrent fermement à mon loup de mari qu'ils souhaitaient « faire la peau » à leur père eux-mêmes.

Frustré d'être coupé dans son élan, Jacob renifla et relâcha Joham dont il avait déchiré le tee-shirt, le balançant brutalement vers Nahuel.

J'étais en train de le rejoindre lorsque le loup-garou se figea, redressant la tête et arquant ses oreilles vers l'avant comme s'il percevait un son inaudible pour moi. Il se mit à haleter bruyamment, et je compris que l'un des siens était en difficulté. Je caressai son pelage de mes mains :

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

« _Je dois aller aider Sam. Inutile que tu viennes. Fais attention à toi._ »

Le loup se dégagea de mon étreinte et partit à toute allure. Je me figeai, morte d'inquiétude. « _Inutile que tu viennes_ » ? Esmée était pourtant avec Sam ! La situation devait être dramatique pour que Jacob m'abandonnât ainsi alors que nous nous étions promis de rester ensemble. S'il me tenait éloignée, c'était sans doute pour me cacher la vue d'un être cher qui agonisait. Je voulus lui hurler à de revenir et de me laisser aider ma grand-mère et Sam, mais il avait disparu depuis belle lurette.

Constatant qu'aucun danger immédiat ne me menaçait, j'entrepris de suivre la trace de Jake avant qu'elle ne s'effaçât totalement. Heureusement, elle m'était si familière que la tâche était aisée. Guidée par mon odorat, les oreilles aux aguets, je m'éloignai de l'épicentre du combat et longeai la forêt. Je ne pouvais me permettre de courir sous peine de perdre ma piste, mais je marchais à allure vive en jetant de brefs coups d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que j'étais bien seule.

Par conséquent, je ne regardais pas mes pieds, et ce fut pour cette raison que je ne vis qu'au tout dernier moment la marque de sang frais qui croisait le chemin qu'avait emprunté Jacob. L'odeur du sang était si puissante qu'elle couvrait la sienne et se confondait avec elle. Je compris immédiatement que le sang était celui d'un loup-garou.

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se retourna. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si ce sang n'appartenait pas à Jake, puisque sa trace s'était envolée. Pourtant, ne l'aurais-je pas senti s'il avait été blessé ?

Je spéculai un instant sur ce que je devais faire. Esmée et Sam étaient très probablement en danger. Jake était peut-être en danger. Un loup-garou était en train de mourir.

J'adressai une excuse muette à ma grand-mère et m'enfonçai dans la forêt, là où les traces de sang convergeaient. Cette fois-ci, il me fut aisé de suivre la piste, parce qu'il y avait des marques rouges partout sur le sol, et même parfois sur les troncs d'arbre, à croire que l'animal s'était traîné à couvert pour mourir en paix.

Je parvins enfin à ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une petite clairière, parce que les arbres formaient un cercle autour d'une petite étendue d'eau stagnante.

Le loup-garou m'apparut immédiatement. Je cessai de respirer. Couché sur le flanc, le pelage poissé de sang, une plaie béante à la gorge, un animal aux poils roux vifs agonisait.

Si je sus dans la seconde, instinctivement, que ce n'était pas Jacob, je fus tout de même prise de nausée tant la scène m'était familière : cela me rappelait le moment où Démétri lui avait injecté son venin. Même lorsque je me rendis compte que les prunelles du loup n'avaient pas la même teinte que celle de Jake, ma nausée ne s'envola pas. Au contraire, elle s'accentua.

Je ne connaissais qu'un seul autre loup-garou dont le pelage était plus roux encore que celui de Jake.

Benjamin. Benji. Ben.

Je chancelai presque, mais je me forçai à converger vers l'imprégné de Lily en effaçant de mon esprit l'image de la fille de Rose et Emmett. Alors que je me laissais tomber près de lui, il redevint humain sous l'effet de la douleur et je compris que son état était aussi grave que je l'avais présumé. Son torse musclé disparaissait sous une plaie béante d'où le sang s'écoulait à flot. Son front était couvert de sueur. A cause de mon très jeune âge, je n'avais pas de grandes connaissances en médecine, mais je savais reconnaître une hémorragie. Ses artères étant touchées, Benji se vidait très rapidement de son sang et je n'avais rien pour endiguer ce flot de plasma.

-Nessie… marmonna-t-il en me reconnaissant à l'odeur –ses prunelles vitreuses prouvaient qu'il ne devait pas voir grand chose.

Un humain n'aurait pas perçu ce chuchotis.

-Je suis là, piaillai-je, affolée. Je suis là et je ne te quitte pas. (Je pris ses mains moites et les serrait très fort entre les miennes.) Où sont les vampires qui t'ont attaqué ?

-Sais pas… mal…

-Ca va aller, lui assurai-je d'une voix tremblante. Carlisle va te soigner.

-Tu es une… mauvaise menteuse, Renesmée Cullen… Je vais… mourir…

_« Quelle imbécile ! »_ me fustigeai-je mentalement en notant que je lui transmettais mes pensées puisque je le touchais.

Je voulus me lever pour courir chercher Jacob, mon père, ou n'importe qui pouvant aider Benji mieux que moi. Cependant, mes genoux restèrent scotchés au sol. Mes muscles étaient mous. Quelque chose en moi savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre pour cette cause perdue. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était rester avec Ben pour adoucir sa lente agonie.

« _Tout va bien. Tout ira bien, je te le jure. _» pensai-je sans me préoccuper du fait que je racontais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je sentais presque l'esprit de Benji s'éloigner peu à peu de moi. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et j'étais contente que les prunelles voilées du loup-garou ne puissent pas les percevoir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un horrible gargouillis dont je ne voulais pas connaître la provenance.

« _Je n'aurais jamais dû m'imprégner de Lily_, pensa-t-il. _Elle a été la seule joie de mon existence, mais je ne veux pas causer sa perte. Parfois, l'imprégnation peut aussi être une malédiction. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me pleure. Je ne veux même pas lui manquer. Je ne le mérite pas, mais par-dessus tout c'est elle qui ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi. »_

« _Ne raconte pas de bêtises _» le fustigeai-je.

«_ Tu pourrais respecter mes derniers instants de vie, au moins_ » répliqua Benji.

Etait-ce une marque d'humour que je décelais dans les pensées de celui qui avait tenté de me tuer ? Comme la situation était ironique… Je sentis l'approbation muette du Quileute dans ma tête.

«_ Renesmée, tu n'as aucune raison de m'aimer mais je sais que tu adores Lily. Aide-la à surmonter ça. Tu l'as bien fait, toi, et tu sais qu'il n'est pas sain de centrer sa vie autour d'une seule et même personne. Lily n'est pas attachée à moi comme je le suis à elle. Elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre le lien qui nous unit. Je t'en supplie, fais en sorte qu'elle surmonte son deuil et qu'elle soit heureuse.»_

« _Elle le sera._ _Je veillerais sur elle, je te le promets._ » répliquai-je avec douceur.

« _Tu fais beaucoup de promesses, Renesmée._ »

Benji était plus lucide que je ne le croyais. Je serrai plus fort ses mains.

« _Je te jure sur ma vie… non, sur celle d'Elliot, que je veillerais à ce Lily soit heureuse. Rosalie, Emmett et moi seront toujours là pour elle. _»

« _Bien. Dis-lui que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Que je regrette de l'abandonner, aussi… Dis-lui que… Dis-lui que… _»

Je paniquai légèrement. Si ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller, sa fin devait approcher.

Alors, je fis la seule chose susceptible d'embellir ses derniers instants : je lui envoyais à la pelle des images de Lily, seule chose au monde capable d'atténuer son trépas. Mon pouvoir, décuplé par le chagrin, était si puissant que je parvins à donner l'illusion à l'indien d'être seul avec elle. Il perdit peu à peu conscience de la réalité.

Je laissai Benji en tête à tête avec l'enfant qu'il avait aimé plus que la vie, plus que lui-même et plus que sa haine des vampires.

Lorsqu'un éclat de lucidité inattendu s'alluma dans le regard de l'indien, je crus que sa fin venait et qu'il vivait sa dernière seconde de clarté. Mais au lieu de ça, ses yeux papillonnèrent par-delà mon épaule.

« _Retourne-toi. Danger. Derrière. _»

J'obéis instinctivement sans chercher à comprendre.

Caius, Jane, Félix et Gabriel Volturi se tenaient à peine deux mètres derrière moi. Je ne les avais pas entendu ni senti arriver, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils étaient là depuis plus longtemps que moi, invisibles et silencieux.

Je fus debout en un dixième de seconde, me positionnant entre Benji et les Volturi comme si le mourant était un enfant fragile et précieux à défendre.

Gabriel me contempla d'un air consterné dont je n'eus cure : il obéissait aux seuls maîtres qu'il eut jamais connu et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Je ne l'avais pas vu d'aussi près depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui réveillait en moi des sensations bizarres car je n'arrivais toujours pas à me positionner par rapport à lui : nous étions issus de clans rivaux auxquels nous étions fidèles et pourtant il m'avait aidé à m'échapper de Volterra. Je détournai mon regard de lui.

A sa gauche, Félix se trémoussait avec impatience. Les lèvres de Jane s'étirèrent en un sourire fin et sadique cependant que Caius déclamait :

-Enfin je te tiens, maudite hybride ! Je savais que mettre à mort ton loup-garou et le traîner dans cette clairière t'attirerait aussitôt par ici ! Tu es plus stupide que prévu !

Je compris immédiatement ce que sa tirade signifiait. Tout comme moi, les Volturi identifiaient le pelage roux du loup-garou à celui de Jacob, et c'était lui qu'ils avaient cru tuer. Je me raccrochai à l'espoir que mon imprégné pouvait arriver à tout moment, que la meute avait dû sentir la souffrance de Benji. Cependant, il était inutile de se faire des illusions : si les Quileute n'étaient pas là, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs … dans le meilleur des cas.

Caius s'approcha de moi, et je constatai que sa visage satisfait n'était qu'un masque : en réalité, il bouillait de rage :

-Tu m'as volé ma victoire ! Toi et ton maudit fils avez retourné la situation à votre avantage ! Jamais mon clan n'avait perdu de combat avant ta naissance, et maintenant tu vas causer notre perte !

En entendant ses paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser transparaître mon soulagement. Si les Volturi étaient plus pessimistes que mon père, cela signifiait assurément que Caius disait vrai : ils allaient perdre, et la nouvelle était suffisamment réjouissante pour que parvinsse à oublier le mauvais pas dans lequel je m'étais fourrée.

-Oui, tu as causé notre perte, mais tu vas le payer cher ! rugit Caius, exaspéré par l'espoir naissant sur mon visage. Toi, ton fils et ton maudit loup-garou formez une alliance qui a pourrit la domination qu'exerçait mon clan sur les autres ! J'aurais au moins une consolation : te voir souffrir et souffrir encore. Tu es à notre merci !

J'analysai brièvement la situation, ce que j'aurai dû faire bien plus tôt : Gabriel ne me ferait pas de mal, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'oppose à Caius ; ce dernier, dominé par sa colère, n'était plus maître de lui-même mais il commandait les Volturi, ce qui faisait de lui une cible prioritaire ; Félix était facile à battre, mais seulement lorsqu' il était seul ; Jane représentait une difficulté majeure, dans la mesure où j'étais sans doute en dehors du bouclier de ma mère. Bref, j'étais déjà morte.

Je reculai d'un pas, de sorte que mes talons effleurèrent la flaque de sang qui stagnait autour de Benji.

-Je tirerai au moins un plaisir de ce désastre, feula Caius. Te tuer de mes propres mains !

Je me crispai, faisant appel à toutes mes ressources physiques et mentales. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'avouer vaincue. Une seule pensée adressée à Jacob et Elliot suffit à me convaincre que je n'avais pas le droit de laisser les Volturi me tuer. C'était moi qui allais tout faire pour les anéantir.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver, articulai-je distinctement.

Guidée par mon instinct, je portai une main décidée à ma bouche. Ma mère avait failli le faire, bien des années plus tôt, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Parfois, ma part humaine se révélait être une grande force.

Mes dents transpercèrent la peau d'un blanc laiteux de mon poignet, laissant aussitôt s'écouler un filet de sang le long de mon bras.

Jane, Félix et Caius se raidirent et retinrent leur respiration, les yeux fixés sur la plaie. Je jubilai intérieurement : si le sang de Benji les dégoûtait, ce n'était pas le cas du mien, assez puissant pour les déconcentrer. De plus, Jane n'avait aucun intérêt à utiliser son don sur moi : si je me convulsais, l'odeur de mon sang se répandrait davantage.

-Soit maudite... marmonna Caius avec difficulté.

Mais je ne prêtais aucune attention à lui, concentrée sur Gabriel. Comme je l'avais escompté, il était bien trop jeune pour résister à l'odeur de mon sang. Il lâcha un gémissement plaintif et bondit vers moi avec souplesse.

-Non, imbécile ! Articula son chef à grand peine.

Je renversai Gabriel avec aisance. Il se laissa presque faire, luttant contre sa nature qui lui dictait de s'abreuver de mon sang. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

-Reculez ou je le tue !

Caius prit une grande inspiration. A mon grand dam, je constatai que lui et les deux autres avaient presque repris le contrôle d'eux-mêmes.

-Cela ne m'importe guère ! Ricana-t-il. Je n'ai plus de royaume ! Je n'ai plus d'alliés ! Et je sais résister à l'appel de ton sang, hybride ! Il ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer !

Vaincue, je relâchai Gabriel, n'ayant jamais eu l'intention de le tuer. Je savais qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas la menace venait des trois autres Volturi et non de lui. L'air horrifié, il fixait Caius comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Un changement s'opérait sur son beau visage, et je me demandai distraitement quel camp il choisirait, au final, même si c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Caius s'avançait vers moi d'un pas décidé malgré l'avertissement angoissé de Félix. Mes muscles se tendirent. Je serrai les poings et feulai, décidant de ne pas lui faire le plaisir d'attendre qu'il m'attaque en premier. Mon corps se détendit brutalement et réalisa un vol plané par-dessus Gabriel, ce qui me permit de sauter à la gorge de Caius et de libérer toute la rage que j'avais emmagasinée contre lui depuis des mois.

Félix s'interposa entre son maître et moi et me bouscula violemment. Mais le garde ne m'attaqua jamais : Gabriel se jeta sur lui, le renversant et me laissant le champ libre. Son geste était aussi inattendu qu'inespéré en de telles circonstances, mais je sus en tirer parti en crochetant le cou de Caius. Nous étions en train de nous lancer dans un corps à corps lorsque le terrible pouvoir de Jane me fit crier de douleur.

« _Laisse-moi !_ » Hurlai-je mentalement de toutes mes forces.

La souffrance s'éloigna brièvement. J'en profitai pour contourner vivement Caius afin de le placer entre Jane et moi. J'aveuglai les deux Volturi grâce à mon don, mais le premier s'était déjà ressaisi et étendait ses bras vers mon cou afin de m'étrangler. Instinctivement, mes mains firent barrage entre les siennes et mon visage, si bien que mon poignet couvert de sang se retrouva tout prêt de son nez.

Caius perdit la tête, me renversant pour mieux atteindre ma jugulaire. Si mon corps projeté à terre protesta avec véhémence contre la brusquerie qui lui était infligée, la situation me fut profitable puisque mon ennemi était désormais incapable de tout raisonnement logique. Au lieu de le repousser, je l'attirai à terre par les épaules, de façon à ce qu'il me serve de bouclier contre le regard de Jane.

Mes mains enserraient déjà sa gorge quand la sorcière trouva une brèche dans notre bagarre. Un feu ardent s'alluma dans tout mon corps tandis qu'un millier de décharges électriques le parcouraient. Pour autant, je ne libérai pas Caius, même lorsqu'il me frappa et essaya de retirer mes mains de son cou. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas lâcher prise. Ma vision se troublait sous l'effet de la douleur. Jane tirait son maître en arrière pour l'éloigner de moi.

C'était le moment où jamais. Mon buste se redressa vivement et mon visage se retrouva à deux centimètres de celui de Caius. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

« _Allez en enfer._ »

Mes doigts agrippèrent le bas de son menton, fendillant la chair dure comme du granit. Le vampire hurla. Je lui arrachai la tête sans aucun état d'âme.

Le corps étêté me tomba pratiquement dessus je l'éloignai d'un coup de pied et tentai de me relever en grimaçant. Jane poussa un hurlement strident à la vue de son maître mort, mais je ne lui prêtai aucune attention.

Non loin de moi, Gabriel enflammait ce qui devait être les restes de Félix. Il me lança son briquet avec adresse. Je n'eus jamais le temps de le récupérer, car Jane se rua vers Gabriel en feulant de rage. Elle le projeta au sol, juste à côté de Benji et moi, et je compris que mon répit aurait été de courte durée. Gabriel et moi étions vulnérables, blessés (et épuisée dans mon cas). Nous mourions quelques minutes après Ben.

Lorsqu'elle activa son pouvoir, j'accueillis la douleur sans surprise, avec une sorte de résignation. Je mobilisai mes dernières ressources pour frapper la sorcière de mon don, mais je ne parvins pas à me concentrer assez pour y parvenir. Inconsciemment, je me tortillai au sol comme pour éjecter la souffrance hors de mon corps.

Je gémis. Je perdis conscience de la réalité.

Et j'attendis la mort.

J'aimais à croire qu'il y avait une raison précise pour laquelle nous étions venus au monde. Le but de ma mère avait été de devenir un puissant vampire aux côtés de mon père, celui de Jake avait été de devenir l'Alpha que sa meute attendait, celui d'Elliot avait été de retourner l'arme des Volturi contre eux-mêmes.

Le mien avait été de tuer Caius et donc de signer l'arrêt du combat. Aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, ça me convenait.

Je fermai les yeux pour échapper à la torture et patientai, visualisant les visages de ceux que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Patientai.

Patientai.

Tellement longtemps que cela me fit un choc lorsque la douleur s'éteignit. Je m'étais presque habituée à sa présence. C'était donc ça, la mort : la fin de mon supplice.

Je rouvris les yeux et hoquetai de stupéfaction. L'image que je me faisais de la mort n'était pas celle de Gabriel, qui était penché vers moi et tapotait mes joues en débitant des mots que je n'entendais pas. Son buste obstruant mon horizon, je me décalai à grand peine pour apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière lui.

Benji était toujours couché au sol non loin de moi. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, preuve qu'il ne respirait pas. J'étais si éberluée que la tristesse qui aurait dû m'atteindre en plein cœur se contenta de m'effleurer. Mon regard se décala, attiré par un mouvement devant moi.

Alice était en train d'enflammer les restes de Jane et de Caius. Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire enfantin et un peu mélancolique sur les lèvres, sourire qui plus que tout me prouvait que tout allait bien, à une exception près.

-Enfin tu émerges ! Tu vas devoir appeler ta première fille Rosalice, maintenant ! (**NDA : cf le repas de Noël du chapitre 53. LifeRissa : cette supposition était une 100% vraie, bravo tu es vraiment trop forte ^^)**

**Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des illusions, je précise que ce chapitre est du PDV de Nessie et donc qu'il ne retrace en rien TOUT ce qui s'est passé. Traduction : Benji n'est pas le seul à être mort (pensez à la façon dont Jacob a filé…). En parlant de Benji, sa mort était prévue depuis le tout début, j'avais l'impression que c'était ce que je devais faire pour « boucler » son histoire et complexifier le personnage de Lily, qui sera importante dans le second tome. Je n'aime pas les personnages trop « basiques » et je ne voulais pas faire de Lily la peste pourrie-gâtée bis, même si elle gardera en partie ce trait de caractère.**

**Pour ceux qui comme moi détestent les prénoms « à la Bella » ne vous en faites pas, j'ai trouvé une solution toute simple à l'affirmation d'Alice à propos du prénom Rosalice.**


	61. Espérer

**Chattoncharmant : le barbecue des Volturi c'est le moins que je puisse faire, on attend ça depuis tellement longtemps ^^**

**Butterfly971 : Désolée pour Benji, comme je l'ai dis c'est pour rendre Lily plus intéressante.**

**LifeRissa : Tu as totalement raison (comme d'hab quoi) pour Lily, sauf que moi je ne la vois pas repousser les garçons au sens où tu l'entends. Pour moi, elle serait plutôt terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver seule et utiliserait son pouvoir à tout va pour s'entourer d'une clique d'amis superficiels et de petits-amis qu'elle jetterait avant que ça devienne sérieux. Tu as vu juste pour les points communs entre Benji et Gabriel, d'ailleurs j'en touche un mot après le chapitre. Je n'aime pas plus Rosalice que toi, mais j'ai une solution au problème que j'ai créé toute seule : je lui ai déniché un surnom (et là tu vas me sortir tous les surnoms possibles et imaginables ^^). Pour le Pitié bis, désolé je ne dis rien. Je posterai tous les bonus après l'épilogue pour vous faire patienter avant le 2****nd**** tome, promis. A propos de ta question, je n'ai jamais écris mes chapitres d'un bloc (la raison pour laquelle je suis aussi irrégulière), même si ça m'est parfois arrivé d'en écrire 2 à la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 59

Vue de l'extérieur, la situation devait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cocasse. Vue de l'intérieur, elle était beaucoup moins amusante qu'il n'y paraissait. J'avais la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction tant je ne m'attendais pas à la présence d'Alice. La première phrase que je prononçai me conforta dans la certitude que je n'avais plus toute ma tête :

-Je préfère me suicider plutôt qu'appeler ma fille Rosalice, tu m'entends ?

Alice contourna agilement le feu dans lequel brûlaient les Volturi.

-Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. Une promesse est une promesse.

-Je n'ai rien pro… me récriai-je avant de m'interrompre. Attends, rembobinons. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Quelle gratitude ! ironisa ma tante.

Je soufflai pour me calmer.

-Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… j'allais presque mourir, et tout d'un coup tu es apparue pour me sauver ! Enfin, nous sauver, ajoutai-je avec un regard vers Gabriel. Comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

Alice sautilla vers moi et m'aida à me relever. Elle me serra dans ses bras durs et froids.

-Nous avons gagné la bataille, Nessie. Aro, Alec, Démétri, Chelsea –bref, les Volturi les plus dangereux- sont morts. Ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur clan se sont enfuis. De plus, en tuant Caius tu as marqué la fin de cette guerre.

Je soufflai, terriblement soulagée, même s'il était trop tôt pour que nous laissions éclater notre joie.

-Quand la situation s'esr apaisée, poursuivit Alice, nous avons immédiatement commencé à chercher tous les gens qui manquaient. Comme tant d'autres, tu étais aux abonnés absents, alors Bella et Edward ont légèrement paniqué. J'ai essayé de te dénicher grâce à mon don, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas jusqu'à ce que ton avenir s'éclaircisse quelques minutes auparavant. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'étais invisible, à présent. (Elle coula un regard désolé vers le cadavre de Benji.) J'ai couru à la clairière et j'ai vu Jane vous torturer, toi et ce jeune vampire que j'ai reconnu comme étant le Gabriel de tes pensées. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai tuée par surprise. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour sauver Benji.

-Les Volturi l'ont utilisé pour m'appâter ici. Nous devons prévenir Rose et Emmett que leur fille va avoir besoin d'eux, déclarai-je.

-Et nous devons faire le compte de nos morts et retrouver les autres afin de les rassurer, poursuivit ma tante. De plus, nous ne savons pas où sont Jake, Esmée et Sam. Enfin, ce n'est sans doute rien parce ce que tout le monde s'est un peu dispersé mais…

-Nous devons les chercher, aboyai-je, gagnée par l'inquiétude. Tout à l'heure, Jacob a filé comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses pour aider Sam. Ca avait l'air d'être du sérieux. (Je me tournai vers Gabriel, qui jusque là était resté silencieux.) Viens-tu avec nous ? Personne ne te fera de mal si je leur explique que tu m'as aidée.

Le vampire me contempla, une lueur mélancolique dans ses prunelles rouges.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour mener une vie de clan, Renesmée. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre en communauté. Je viens de comprendre que je n'ai jamais été loyal qu'à une seule personne : toi. Tu sais que l'amour d'un vampire, même s'il n'est pas réciproque, est immortel. (Les yeux dorés d'Alice s'écarquillèrent face à cette déclaration inattendue.) Or je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Je vais donc m'en aller pour vivre en solitaire.

Médusée, je l'observai avec curiosité. Une telle sagesse émanait de ses paroles qu'elle ne laissait aucune place pour une quelconque jalousie. J'aurais aimé protester et l'inviter à rester, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien : la vérité suintait de ses paroles. De plus, j'avais d'autres priorités en cet instant.

-Je te dois la vie, formulai-je enfin, faute de trouver mieux.

-Je te dois de m'avoir ouvert d'autres horizons.

-Je te remercie pour ton aide, murmurai-je. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, si un jour tu reviens nous voir.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je ne pense pas, mais qui sais ce qui peut arriver ? Une dernière chose : je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû commencer il y a plusieurs mois déjà, à savoir te rendre les souvenirs qui t'appartiennent. Je les laisserai te revenir par bribes, afin que tu ne souffre pas d'un flot d'images trop violent.

-J'en avais déjà récupéré certains, mais merci, souris-je. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Me prenant par surprise, Gabriel avança vers moi et embrassa ma pommette gauche de ses lèvres glacées.

-Adieu.

Il s'élança à grandes enjambées vampiriques vers le nord. Alice attendit que le son de ses pas se fût éteint pour lancer d'un ton guilleret :

-Officiellement, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Officieusement, cette conversation était fort intéressante !

Je la dépassai en grommelant entre mes dents. Parfois, son comportement me dépassait. Certes, en gagnant cette bataille nous avions gagné une guerre séculaire, mais nous ignorions encore l'ampleur de tout ce que nous avions perdu.

Je m'arrêtai devant le cadavre de Benji. Le sang autour et sur lui commençait à sécher et sa peau tannée avait terriblement pâli. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici.

Alice posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Nous reviendrons le chercher pour lui offrir la sépulture qu'il mérite. En attendant, les vivants ont besoin de nous.

J'hochai la tête avec difficulté et détournai le regard. Ma tante déguerpit et me guida à travers la forêt, optant pour un raccourci afin de parvenir plus rapidement à destination. Nous émergeâmes dans la prairie, où brûlaient de nombreux feux à l'odeur insupportable. Je sentis presque ma peau verdir.

-Ce sont des Volturi, me réconforta Alice. Pour la plupart.

Guère rassurée, je la suivis lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers un petit groupe de personnes qui regardaient flamber le feu le plus imposant. Jasper s'en démarqua et se précipita vers nous, nous étouffant dans une étreinte puissante. Son soulagement m'irradia comme des rayons de soleil.

-Vous allez bien ! s'exclama-t-il tout en enlaçant la taille d'Alice. Renesmée, tes parents sont allés voir Jacob. Apparemment, il y avait une urgence, mais Edward m'a demandé de te dire, si tu revenais, que ton loup va bien.

-Où sont-ils ? m'enquerrai-je, ravie d'apprendre que Jake n'était pas porté disparu.

Mon oncle pointa son index dans une direction. Je le remerciai et partis à toute allure, slalomant entre les brasiers. Je n'aurais su dire ce que signifiait mon inquiétude démesurée, mais je savais qu'elle avait un rapport avec Jake, et qu'il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui.

J'aperçus mon imprégné à peine un kilomètre plus loin. Sous forme humaine, vêtu d'un simple short, il me tournait le dos et contemplait un feu dont l'odeur me brûla étrangement la gorge et les narines.

-Jake ! l'appelai-je, folle de soulagement, sans pour autant cesser de courir comme une dératée.

Il fit volte-face. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant et il se mit lui aussi en mouvement vers moi, si bien que nous nous rentrâmes pratiquement dedans. Mes hématomes protestèrent, mais mon cœur enfin entier étouffa leurs récriminations sous un flot de bonheur.

Jake m'attrapa par la taille, me souleva dans les airs et me serra contre son torse brûlant. Je nouai mes bras autour de ses épaules, joignant ma bouche à la sienne et agrippant sa nuque. Notre baiser fut presque animal, à l'image du combat qui venait de se dérouler, comme si nous devions sceller cette violente tuerie par des retrouvailles tout aussi brutales.

Etourdie, assommée, je n'avais plus conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais, impression accentuée par le fait que mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. C'était comme si le seul moyen efficace de savoir si l'être aimé était vivant était de retrouver un contact charnel, de s'embrasser encore et encore à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Je savourais chaque geste, chaque baiser, chaque caresse comme s'il était le tout premier.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, Jacob me reposa délicatement à terre. J'enlaçai son torse, liant mes bras dans son dos. Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux, nos nez se touchant presque.

«_ Ca m'avait manqué_ » soupira mon imprégné.

Même sans mes mains en contact avec sa peau nue, j'aurais compris le message. Ce n'était pas seulement moi qui lui avait manqué, mais aussi la sensation de ne pas avoir une épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de nous, l'impression d'avoir l'éternité devant nous et de pouvoir vivre chaque instant sans faire comme s'il était le dernier.

« _A moi aussi_ » avouai-je.

Une de mes mains se déplaça et remonta vers son visage. Mes doigts caressèrent sa joue couleur chocolat au lait. Je connaissais l'expression qu'il arborait, celle qui signifiait que derrière le masque de bonne humeur se cachait une infinie tristesse.

-Qui ? demandai-je simplement, à voix haute afin de conférer plus d'ampleur à ma question.

J'avais été hystérique lorsque Benji était mort, j'avais été angoissée avec Alice, j'avais été inquiète avec Jasper malgré son pouvoir, mais le simple fait de me trouver avec Jacob m'apaisait considérablement, même si je me préparais déjà à être ravagée par un chagrin identique au sien.

-Je te retourne la question, biaisa-t-il.

Je soupirai. Mon calme menaça de s'envoler à tire d'aile et je me retins de trépigner. Je détestais qu'il tournât ainsi autour du pot.

-Benji, répondis-je. Je suis inquiète pour Lily, mais elle s'en sortira. J'espère. Tu n'es pas surpris, ajoutai-je en remarquant la peine mêlée de résignation sur son visage.

-J'ai senti Félix l'attaquer, avoua-t-il, mais il était difficile d'évaluer sa souffrance dans ce tohu-bohu, et puis nous étions tous occupés à défendre notre peau.

J'acquiesçai –comment aurais-je pu lui reprocher cela ?- avant de continuer.

-Bref, j'ai tué Caius, Alice a eu Jane et Gabriel m'a de nouveau aidé à m'en sortir avant de s'en aller pour de bon. J'ai confiance en lui, il ne s'alliera jamais à un autre clan tel que celui des Volturi. Alors ? Sam ? Esmée ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Sam et Esmée étaient aux prises avec un groupe de gardes Volturi dont Démétri faisait partie lorsque je suis allé les aider, m'apprit-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée, au passage. (Je balayai ses excuses d'un geste nerveux de la main.) Ils étaient vraiment dans une mauvaise posture, la raison pour laquelle Sam m'a appelé à la rescousse. Ta grand-mère a… heu… elle a été réduite en morceaux, c'était pas vraiment joli à voir.

Je chancelai, horrifiée. Seule la poigne de Jake m'empêcha de trébucher. Je me donnai quelques gifles mentales pour m'empêcher de m'évanouir.

-Nessie, elle n'est pas morte, me rassura-t-il. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Je suis arrivé avant que les Volturi ne la brûlent et j'ai tué Démétri. Ensuite, Edward et Bella ont débarqué, ton télépathe de père ayant senti la souffrance d'Esmée. Ils ont ramassé les morceaux de son corps et les ont amenés à Carlisle. Ton père pense pouvoir la « réparer ». Elle ne peut pas mourir si personne ne la brûle.

Le fait d'imaginer ma grand-mère paternelle _en morceaux_ détachés comme les pièces d'un puzzle me donna envie de vomir. _Elle ne peut pas mourir si personne ne la brûle. Elle ne peut pas mourir si personne ne la brûle, _me répétai-je comme une litanie sans fin. (**NDA : ça ne me semble pas incohérent dans la mesure où la main coupée de Riley se déplace toute seule dans Hésitation. Après j'avoue que c'est un peu farfelu.**)

-D'accord, d'accord, haletai-je. Tout va bien. Esmée va bien. Mais alors, qui est dans le feu que tu regardais tout à l'heure en faisant une tête d'enterrement ?

-Sam a… il a défendu Esmée ou ce qui restait d'elle comme si elle était l'un des siens, confessa Jake, ses traits reflétant un chagrin intense. Il s'est interposé entre elle et un Volturi qui lui a arraché la tête. Il est mort à mes pieds. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je sentis mon cerveau planer à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, comme s'il refusait d'emmagasiner l'information. Je compris que ce n'était qu'une parade défensive pour m'empêcher de m'évanouir face à la tristesse que suscitaient les morts des deux indiens et l'abandon de Lily, Matthew et Emily par ceux qui leurs étaient chers.

Je repoussai doucement, sans un mot, le torse de Jake afin de sortir de son étreinte. Je me mis à trottiner en direction de La Push. Perturbé par ma réaction, Jacob m'emboîta aussitôt le pas en calquant sa vitesse sur la mienne.

-Nessie, ça ne va pas ?

Sans m'arrêter, je débitai à toute vitesse.

-Aro s'est servi de notre bébé de cinq mois pour faire pression sur nous. Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe mondiale. Elliot se téléporte. Ta sœur est en train d'accoucher. Benji est mort. Je ne sais pas dans quel état est Lily. J'ai tué Caius. Jane a failli me tuer. Ma grand-mère est en pièces détachées. Sam est mort. Alors j'ai _besoin_ de voir Elliot pour me convaincre qu'il existe encore une lueur d'innocence dans ce fichu monde.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il va bien !

Jacob me tira en arrière par la main. Je m'arrêtai net, coupée dans mon élan.

-Les Volturi sont morts, un avenir radieux s'offre à nous et Sam et Benji savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Nous les pleurerons comme il se doit. Quant à Elliot, nous serons avec lui dans quelques minutes. Calme-toi. Tu vas l'affoler si tu débarques comme ça.

Je l'admirais pour la façon dont il arrivait à me cacher sa propre souffrance et à apaiser la mienne. Je calquai ma respiration sur la sienne. Il essuya l'eau sur mon visage.

-Allons-y, lançai-je, déterminée à ne pas passer un instant de plus loin de mon fils.

Main dans la main, nous reprîmes notre route vers La Push, adoptant cette fois-ci un rythme plus rapide, même si Jake était plus lent que sous forme animale. En coupant à travers les bois, nous parvînmes bien vite au territoire des Quileute, ce qui nous fût signalé autant par les odeurs que par les bruits qui y régnaient.

L'allée de terre battue devant la maison de Billy avait été transformée en infirmerie précaire, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée compte tenu de la précarité de l'endroit. Des chaises étaient disposées ça et là pour permettre aux loups-garous blessés de s'asseoir. Les indiens (humains) qui étaient au parfum pour le secret de leur tribu allaient et venaient pour aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Carlisle vadrouillait dans les rangs, offrant soins, antibiotiques et conseils à tout le monde. Apparemment, le traité interdisant aux Cullen de pénétrer les terres des loups-garous ne tenait plus en période de crise. Esmée, Emily, Lily, Rachel et Paul –bref, les personnes qui avaient le plus besoin d'aide- n'étaient pas en vue.

Je me précipitai vers mon grand-père en slalomant entre les chaises.

-Dieu merci, vous allez bien ! s'exclama-t-il comme si on lui enlevait une épine du pied.

-Oui, mais qu'en est-il d'Elliot ? Ma sœur ? Esmée ? Emily ? demanda anxieusement Jacob.

-Edward et Bella sont avec Elliot. Il va bien, je commence à avoir l'habitude de ses accès de fièvre, maintenant. Edward vous expliquera en détails les méandres de son pouvoir, je n'ai guère le temps de le faire. Sue et Paul sont avec Rachel dans une des chambres –elles sont réservées aux cas les plus graves- mais d'après les bruits que je perçois je pense pouvoir affirmer que tout va bien. J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie d'aller vérifier par toi-même, Jacob. Quant à Esmée, elle se remet peu à peu elle aussi dans une autre chambre. Nous avons recollé les morceaux, même si elle doit éviter de bouger pour que son corps se solidifie. Elle a retrouvé la maîtrise de la parole et en a profité pour m'ordonner d'aller soigner ceux qui, d'après elle, en avaient le plus besoin.

La bouche de Carlisle s'étira en un sourire à la limite de l'adoration et je compris que, même si nous avions frôlé le désastre total, ma grand-mère allait bien.

-Par contre, ajouta-t-il, je vous déconseille vraiment de lui rendre visite tout de suite. Ses cicatrices sont assez impressionnantes et elle ne doit pas s'agiter. Emily se trouve à l'écart avec les imprégnées qui l'empêcheront de commettre une ... erreur regrettable, au besoin. Emmett et Rose ont emmené Lily à la villa pour l'éloigner de tout cela. La situation s'est améliorée, nous n'avons plus de blessé grave. Allez voir Elliot, il ne cesse de vous réclamer. Edward en profitera pour examiner vos blessures, si vous en avez.

-Merci ! lâchai-je, reconnaissante.

Nous dépassâmes mon grand-père et nous mîmes à la recherche de notre fils. Nous le trouvâmes dans les bras de mon père, sous le porche de la maisonnette rouge de Billy. Il nous vit le premier et claironna un « Maman ! Papa » rayonnant qui prouvait que sa santé était recouvrée.

Edward eut à peine le temps de nous le tendre que nous l'arrachions de ses bras. Nous touchâmes sa peau douce de bébé, nous embrassâmes ses joues, nous passâmes nos mains dans ses boucles brunes, nous le soulevâmes dans les airs, nous le serrâmes contre nos cœurs.

Il était là. Vivant, guéri, en pleine forme.

Il était notre paix en cette période de troubles, et ses yeux marron pailletés d'or projetaient des éclats de lumière tout autour de lui.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur, mon amour, soupirai-je.

-_Vous_ m'avez fait tellement peur, surenchérit Jake.

Ma mère ne fut pas en reste.

-Bon sang, Renesmée ! s'égosilla-t-elle en me secouant malgré Elliot que je tenais contre moi. Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eue, d'abord lorsque tu es apparue sous ce bouclier avec Elliot et ensuite quand Alice est partie en courant pour te chercher !

-Aïe ! gémis-je. Ma peau est devenue sensible !

Elle me relâcha.

-Oups, désolée.

-Tu es couverte d'hématomes, s'exclama Edward avec inquiétude tout en effleurant la joue que Félix avait giflée. Celui-ci est à faire peur.

-Peu importe, fis-je en secouant la tête. Elliot va mieux ?

Je ressentis le besoin de poser la question malgré son bien être manifeste. Mon père sourit.

-Aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Dès que Carlisle a fait redescendre sa température, il s'est apaisé.

-Comment as-tu deviné pour son don, Ness ? enchaîna Jacob, qui devait spéculer là-dessus depuis un bout de temps.

Lasse de parler, je transmis à ma mère et à Jake les interrogations et les doutes que j'avait nourris jusqu'à l'ultime révélation qu'Aiyana m'avait aidée à trouver.

-J'avais remarqué ça aussi, laissa tomber Jacob. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait se téléporter. C'est tellement tordu !

Naturellement, il était moins à l'aise avec les pouvoirs vampiriques que moi.

-Je ne sais pas trop d'où cela provient, dit mon père. Mais je suppose qu'il a déformé le don de Nessie, tout comme elle-même aurait inversé celui de Bella. Renesmée envoie et déplace des images, manipule tout ce qui est psychique, alors qu'Elliot déplace les particules, ce qui relève du domaine physique. Il fait la même chose qu'elle dans un secteur différent.

-Si les dons se modifient comme ça de génération en génération, je n'aimerais pas rencontrer nos descendants, marmonna Jacob.

-Je pense aussi que le don de Nessie a accentué celui d'Elliot, ajouta Edward. Elle lui montre des images -lieux, objets, visages- depuis sa naissance. Cela a beau n'être qu'illusoire, elle lui a donné l'impression que toute chose matérielle n'obéissait pas aux lois qui régissent l'univers, que chaque objet avait la possibilité de se translater à n'importe quel endroit. D'où sa manie de lancer les jouets n'importe où. Pour lui, ça n'a pas de différence avec le fait d'utiliser son don. Il n'est même pas conscient d'en posséder un.

Je contemplai Elliot, impressionnée. Et si tout ce que j'avais fait depuis sa naissance avait influencé le cours des choses ? Jake suivit mon regard et gronda :

-Je ne veux pas qu'il utilise son pouvoir. Aro a bien failli les tuer lui et Nessie à cause de ça, et c'est dangereux pour sa santé. Il respirait à peine, tout à l'heure.

-Carlisle a l'explication pour ça aussi, répliqua Edward. En fait, en se téléportant Elliot gaspille l'énergie qui lui est nécessaire pour vivre. La hausse brutale de sa température corporelle montre qu'il mobilise toutes ses forces, comme le loup-garou qui s'apprête à muter. Après coup, sa température stagne toujours à un chiffre très élevé, car il est bien trop épuisé pour se rétablir. C'est très dangereux pour un aussi petit bébé. Défier les lois de la nature peut coûter extrêmement cher.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, grogna Jake. Si un jour il utilise son pouvoir à outrance, il va se consumer sur place ou je ne sais quoi.

Ma mère glissa une main apaisante sur nos épaules.

-Un évènement tel que celui d'aujourd'hui a moins de chance de se repoduire. Explique-leur, Edward.

-Hé bien, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, précisa mon père, mais je pense que les bébés sont malheureusement plus enclins à utiliser leur don à pleine puissance. Renesmée, nous avions déjà supposé que les pouvoirs des hybrides étaient capables d'accroître leurs capacités au cours du temps, mais il se déroule paradoxalement un autre phénomène. Plus tu grandis, plus ton don augmente avec toi, mais en même temps tu développes un blocage psychologique qui t'empêche d'utiliser ton pouvoir. Pour l'heure, Elliot ne réalise mais l'étendue de ce qu'il peut faire, mais quand dans quelques années il se rendra compte que son don est « anormal » et dangereux, il ne voudra plus s'en servir, jusqu'à ignorer la possibilité de se téléporter peut-être.

Songeuse, je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure.

-Ca tient la route. Tu as sans doute raison. J'ai vécu ça, moi aussi : quand j'étais enfant, je m'exprimais rarement à voix haute, mais lorsque j'ai remarqué que c'était inhabituel et non-conforme aux habitudes humaines, j'ai préféré l'usage de la parole. Ce qui n'a pas empêché mon pouvoir de devenir plus performant.

-De plus, compléta-t-il, je vous rappelle que seule la peur déclenche ce processus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira, il saura contrôler les pulsions instinctives qui lui dictent de s'enfuir.

-Donc si je résume, lança Jacob, Elliot translate à peu près n'importe quoi sous l'effet de la peur, et il risque la mort à chaque fois. En grandissant il pourra faire Seattle New-York en un clin d'oeil, mais il préfèrera prendre l'avion parce que l'étendue et les répercussions de son pouvoir ne l'enchanteront pas vraiment ?

-C'est l'idée, confirma Edward. Je comprends que les capacités d'Elliot vous déplaisent, mais voyez le bon côté des choses : il a sauvé sa propre vie et celle de Nessie. Il nous a tous sauvés. Je connais certains vampires qui sont prêts à l'aduler pour cela !

-Qui aurait cru qu'un aussi petit bonhomme pourrait accomplir des choses aussi impressionnantes, hein ! S'exclama Jake en ébourrifant les boucles de notre fils.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Tu n'ajoutes pas qu'il tient ça de toi ?

Il me rendit mon sourire.

-C'est de toi qu'il tient ce courage, Nessie. C'est toi qui le lui a appris.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque nous eûmes savouré le bonheur de voir notre famille enfin réunie, la discussion prit une tournure bien plus sérieuse, parce que je me sentis coupable de ne pas m'être enquerrie plus tôt de l'état des troupes auprès de mon père, le seul qui devait connaître avec précision le nombre de morts.

Loups-garous, hybrides et vampires confondus, nous avions perdu huit personnes : Benji, Sam, un Makah, Kachiri, Liam, Makenna et deux nomades dont j'avais oublié les noms, chose que je regrettai amèrement. Compte tenu de leur nombre, les loups-garous s'en tiraient mieux que nous, ce qui était dû au fait que les Volturi avaient négligé de les brûler et que leurs capacités de guérison leur avaient parfois sauvé la vie. Nous n'avions que deux blessés grave : un jeune loup dont Carlisle avaient stoppé de justesse l'hémorragie et Esmée (qui était un cas à part sachant qu'on ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour améliorer sa santé).

Mes parents précisèrent que le nombre de victimes était très faible comparé aux ravages qu'avaient fait les Volturi par le passé, remarque qui ne me réconforta guère. Je me promis d'aller voir dès que possible comment allait Zafrina –c'était le moins que je pusse faire pour une amie comme elle.

-Edward et moi devrions aller voir Esmée, à présent qu'Elliot est avec vous, finit par dire ma mère. Carlisle ne nous pardonnerait pas de la laisser livrée à elle-même trop longtemps.

-Je veux venir, annonçai-je.

-Heu… non, mauvaise idée, refusa-t-elle avec un coup d'œil à Elliot. Elle ressemble à un vase brisé dont on aurait recollé les morceaux avec de la mauvaise colle. Il faut tout d'abord que ses chairs se ressoudent d'elles-mêmes. Vous n'avez pas envie de voir ça, je vous assure.

Maussade, j'acquiesçai. A présent que la situation était stabilisée, j'avais hâte que la journée se termine, afin que nous puissions pleurer nos morts et tourner la page. Main dans la main, mes parents entrèrent dans la maison de Billy.

Nous allâmes voir ce dernier et Charlie. Les deux grand-pères se répandirent en excuses pour avoir laissé Elliot s'échapper ainsi. Tant Jacob que moi leur assurâmes que ce n'était pas leur faute, et pour la première fois depuis des mois je pus affirmer sans mentir à Charlie que tout irait bien, à présent.

Elliot se mit à somnoler dans mes bras, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir faire de même, mais nous ne rentrerions au chalet qu'après avoir eu la certitude que Rachel allait bien.

Seth nous rejoignit pour patienter avec nous. L'épaule du jeune homme était déboîtée. Jacob, hilare, fit remarquer que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de désagrément lui arrivait (je me rappelai en effet que ma mère l'avait involontairement blessé peu après ma naissance). Seth nous appris que sa sœur s'était éloignée immédiatement après la mort de Sam. Je me sentis coupable de ne pas m'être inquiété pour Leah autant que pour Emily : elle aussi l'avait profondément aimé.

Le soleil commença à disparaître à l'ouest. Je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il s'était écoulé autant de choses en une journée entière.

Enfin, Paul apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la maison de Billy. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à faire face à une foule d'humains et de loups blessés et fatigués, mais je vis à son regard qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Jake et moi nous redressâmes vivement, suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Je suis papa ! s'exclama fièrement l'indien. Notre fille s'appelle Becca Nessie Lahote !

(**NDA : Je sais, ça ne va pas forcément bien ensemble mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le 2****nd**** prénom. Becca sera aussi un personnage important pour le 2****nd**** tome.)**

Sachant que Sam était mort, je me demandais si les nôtres seraient capables de faire preuve de l'euphorie qui était de rigueur après une telle annonce, mais ils furent à la hauteur : leurs cris de joie, semblables à des hululements, s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Elliot se réveilla subitement.

-Ecca ! Répéta-t-il machinalement. Maman ?

Je sentis mon coeur bondir dans ma poitrine.

Jamais le dicton « tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir » ne m'avait paru plus véridique.

* * *

**C'est définitif, je HAIS les chapitres de transition. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas, mais ça m'agace d'écrire un chapitre où il ne se passe rien et où je dois donner plein d'informations. Désolée, Gabriel n'intègre pas le clan Cullen. Il fait partie des personnages qui n'ont aucune profondeur et ne servent qu'à faire avancer l'histoire, comme Benji (avec qui j'ai heureusement réussi à rattraper le coup). **

**Quant à Esmée, à la base elle devait vraiment mourir. Je déteste ce personnage qui incarne l'idéal féminin de SM et ne sert à rien. Ses dialogues (dans ma fic du moins) ont toujours été plats. La raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas tuée, c'est que j'en avais plus que marre des lamentations en tout genre de Renesmée qui, telle que j'ai inventé son caractère, aurait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Pour Sam, sa mort sert à complexifier Matthew, qui sera au moins aussi important que Becca (chose que vous pourrez constater dans l'épilogue) et à sortir Emily du rôle de Mme Muffin et Leah de celui de la harpie sans cœur.**

**Je peux paraître cruelle en disant ça, mais j'écris vraiment dans la perspective du 2****nd**** tome et je suis limite plus attachée aux nouveaux personnages qu'aux anciens.**


	62. Goûter au bonheur

**Coucou !**

**Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour cet affreux retard. J'ai eu une des pannes d'inspirations qui me prennent régulièrement (je sais, c'est pas de chance pour un dernier chapitre). D'ailleurs, certaines parties de ce chapitre sont très mal écrites. Promis, je me rattrape sur l'épilogue !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chattoncharmant : Merci de m'avoir mis en alerte, mais de toute façon je préviendrais de la publication du 2****nd**** tome sur cette fic aussi !**

**LifeRissa : -Lily aura bien sûr une part de « vrais » amis, dont ses cousins, mais sachant qu'elle est plus âgée qu'eux, en effet ils n'auront pas grand-chose à dire ! Par contre je vois bien Rosalie être partagée entre la joie de voir que sa fille partage un grand nombre de choses (même négatives) avec elle et la tristesse de la voir reproduire son comportement malsain. ****-Pour répondre à tes questions, Rosalice (qui n'aura de Rosalice que le nom officiel, je te rassure) sera le personnage principal du 2****nd**** tome, même si je pense écrire d'autres PDV. Pour la 2****nd**** jumelle, c'est là que ce n'était qu'une supposition à 50% parce que Rosalice n'aura pas de sœur jumelle, même s'il y aura effectivement des jumelles (et là je te vois d'ici blanchir en faisant le calcul du nombre d'enfants qu'auront Nessie et Jake dans ta tête^^). Pour les prénoms, les autres filles porteront des noms du genre Sarah ou Elizabeth (surnom de mise ici aussi). ****-La raison pour laquelle Alice voit Nessie dans ma fic c'est que 1) ça m'arrangeait ^^ 2) apparemment elle voit mieux les gens qu'elle connaît, et comme Nessie arrête d'évoluer j'ai inventé le fait que son avenir s'éclaircis du même coup. Je sais, c'est facile cette petite distorsion, mais dans Twilight Alice dit que si elle ne voit pas les loups-garous, c'est parce qu'ils sont guidés par leur instinct d'animal, chose qui est étrangère à Nessie. Pour le combat Jane/Alice, Alice l'a tuée par surprise pendant qu'elle torturait Gabriel et Nessie, sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi à la vaincre : ce n'est donc pas un combat à proprement parler. ****-Tu y es absolument pour quelque chose à propos de la raison génétique du don d'Elliot, tu es une revieuweuse géniale car tu me donnes plein d'idées ^^ C'est exactement ça pour son pouvoir, en réalité il aura l'interdiction formelle de s'en servir, mais vu la façon dont sa famille attirera les catastrophes il sera bien obligé de l'utiliser un jour ou l'autre ! ****-Les autres enfants de Nessie et Jake auront en effet des dons, mais je cherche quelque chose d'à la fois utile (comme celui d'Elliot) mais qui ne fasse pas trop super-héros (la raison pour laquelle Elliot risque la vie à chaque fois, tout d'un coup ça fait moins invincible). ****-La critique à propos de la mort de Sam est justifiée, c'est tout à fait voulu de ma part car j'en avais vraiment marre des chapitres tristes, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas assuré sur ce coup-là ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si je me rattrape bien sûr ce chapitre, à toi d'en juger ! Pleurer la perte de Benji m'intéresse un peu plus, sans doute parce que je n'aime pas vraiment Emily. Leah ne se suicidera pas, je ne suis pas méchante à ce point-là en plus j'adore ce perso ^^ je vais me servir de la mort de Sam pour qu'elle prenne un nouveau départ. Jacob sera en effet très protecteur envers ses enfants et aussi Matthew, je ne vois personne d'autre mieux placé que lui pour jouer le père de remplacement ! ****-J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié, comme toujours merci de faire des reviews aussi complètes et constructives !**

* * *

Chapitre 60

PDV d'Emily Uley

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, irrationnel, anormal… bizarre. C'était le mot : bizarre. Et cette chose bizarre me perturbait énormément.

Pourtant, tout le monde était présent à _sa_ cérémonie funéraire, exception faite de Leah, et tout était parfaitement organisé. Mes yeux scrutèrent les visages des personnes qui m'entouraient, cherchant ce qui me paraissait aussi déplacé.

La meute ? Paul, _son_ ancien Bêta, qui arborait des yeux rouges pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais ? Jared, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady, Colin et tous les autres ? Non, ils étaient à leur place.

_Sa_ mère, Allison Uley ? Elle sanglotait bruyamment, mais elle était à sa place, pleurant celui qui aurait dû mourir après elle.

Les imprégnées ? Elles étaient chacune aux côtés de leurs compagnons – à la place qui leur revenait, par conséquent.

Les Cullen ? Un instant, je crus que j'avais trouvé ce qui faisait tache en la personne des seuls visages pâles qui se trouvaient ici. Après tout, des vampires n'avaient rien à faire à La Push le jour de _son_ enterrement. Et Edward et Jasper Cullen me regardaient bizarrement. Cependant, je me rendis compte que je m'en fichais. Eux non plus ne me paraissaient pas déplacés, au final. Après tout, s'ils étaient ici, cela signifiait que quelqu'un les avait invités.

Lorsque je trouvais enfin ce qui n'était pas à sa place, je ne fus pas surprise –la surprise était un sentiment et le seul que j'étais en mesure de ressentir était le néant.

C'était moi qui étais déplacée.

C'était moi qui avais un comportement inapproprié. J'étais la seule dont le visage n'était pas baigné de larmes, la seule qui n'écoutait pas un mot des discours faisant _son_ éloge (même celui d'Esmée Cullen, qui avait une symbolique spéciale), la seule qui ne réagissait pas, la seule qui ne parlait pas, la seule qui… ne participait pas. Je ne ressentais rien. J'étais comme anesthésiée.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Leah avait séché la cérémonie. Elle savait que son expression à la neutralité effrayante aurait choqué les invités.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. La cérémonie se terminait enfin et tout le monde se leva avec retenue. Quant à moi, je restai assise. Ultime épreuve, je devais affronter les autres. Les étrangers à moi-même, les étrangers à ma peine. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Allison me serra dans ses bras et s'empara de Matthew. Kim et Violet pressèrent mon épaule l'une après l'autre. Rachel et Paul m'embrassèrent sur la joue avant de rejoindre Becca qui pleurait dans les bras de Billy. Claire se blottit contre mon ventre. Les loups-garous défilèrent à la queue leu leu devant moi. Jacob me murmura qu'il serait toujours là pour veiller sur mon fils en cas de besoin. Renesmée m'envoya un flot d'images de _lui_ qui eurent le mérite de me réveiller. Je retirai ma main de la sienne avec brusquerie.

Ne voyaient-ils pas que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux ? La colère affleura dans mon esprit mais n'y pénétra pas –c'était une sensation bien trop agréable, comparé à ce que je vivais actuellement pour que je m'autorise à la ressentir.

Hagarde, je me levai. Au début, je voulais simplement échapper à toutes ces présences dérangeantes, mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Nulle part où aller. Ces mots résonnèrent en moi comme une sentence. Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser, comme si elles portaient tout le poids du monde.

Matthew se mit soudain à pleurer. Ce bruit agit comme un électrochoc très douloureux sur moi. Je m'éveillai littéralement, et ma douleur se ralluma en même temps. Je grimaçai, mimique qui tirailla les cicatrices de mon visage.

Je parlai pour la première fois depuis quelques heures –je m'en rendis compte à la sécheresse de ma gorge.

- Donnez-le-moi ! glapis-je.

Ma voix monta étrangement dans les aigues.

Je pris mon fils des bras de sa grand-mère paternelle sans attendre sa réaction. Je le berçai contre moi, m'absorbai dans la contemplation de ses traits qui étaient en perpétuel changement. J'avais à peine conscience que mon comportement devenait autistique quand je tenais Matthew.

A huit mois, on voyait déjà qu'il avait les mêmes cheveux, la même forme du visage, le même nez et la même bouche que _lui_. La seule chose qu'il tenait de moi était ses prunelles d'un marron clair presque orangé. A cet océan de couleur chaude et brune se mêlait une touche de vert identique à celle des feuilles des arbres au printemps.

Mon bébé aux yeux noisette me sourit –exact reflet du sourire que j'avais l'habitude de voir chez _lui_. Je le serrai contre moi. J'avais presque l'impression de le tenir _lui_ contre moi.

A présent, il était tout ce que j'avais.

PDV de Lily Cullen

Ils avaient menti.

Mon ancien papa et mon ancienne maman étaient morts quand j'étais petite et les méchants aux yeux rouges m'avaient enfermée dans leur château. Quand tante Nessie m'avait sauvée et m'avait amenée chez ma nouvelle famille, Rose et Emmett m'avaient promis que plus jamais personne ne m'embêterait et que j'aurais toujours les gens que j'aimais avec moi, parce que les loups-garous et les vampires ne vieillissaient pas. Je les avais crus parce que les adultes n'avaient pas le droit de raconter des bêtises.

Ils avaient menti.

Benji était parti. Je ne savais pas où il était mais je savais qu'il reviendrait jamais. On appelait ça être mort. Quand Maman et Papa me l'avaient dit, je m'étais fâchée contre Benji qui avait dit qu'il me laisserait jamais seule. C'était méchant de ne pas tenir ses promesses.

Il me manquait. Ca faisait bizarre de dire ce mot, et des fois j'avais l'impression qu'il était juste rentré chez lui à La Push et qu'il allait arriver pour jouer avec moi. Alors j'attendais, j'attendais toute la journée mais il ne venait jamais.

Hier, on était allés à l'enterrement de Benji au cimetière de La Push. J'avais fait un caprice parce que je voulais pas y aller, mais Emmett m'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'à sa Jeep et m'avait forcé à venir avec lui. Là-bas, il y avait que des gens habillés en noir qui avaient le visage rouge et mouillé. Rose m'avait regardé bizarrement comme si elle voulait que je pleure aussi, alors j'avais plissé mes yeux pour essayer de faire couler des larmes mais ça n'avait pas marché. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas d'eau dans mon corps.

J'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas pleurer parce que je n'étais pas triste. Je n'étais pas triste comme les autres. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais peur de me retrouver toute seule et je me sentais bizarre, comme je n'étais pas à l'endroit où je devais aller. Mais je n'étais pas triste. J'avais super mal dans la poitrine aussi. Au début j'avais cru que j'étais malade, mais papy Carlisle ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait dit que ça partirait avec le temps, mais ses yeux avaient l'air inquiet quand il avait dit ça.

Depuis que mon Benji était parti, je ne voulais plus parler. C'était lui qui m'avait montré comment faire, alors vu qu'il n'était plus là je ne voyais pas de raison d'ouvrir ma bouche et de faire sortir des bruits. C'était comme si je boudais, sauf que je n'étais pas vraiment en colère.

En plus de ça, je m'étais rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas rester seule. Je suivais Papa et Maman partout, même dans leur chambre la nuit pour vérifier qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître. Un jour où ils étaient partis chasser, j'avais tellement eu peur que j'avais activé mon pouvoir si fort que toute la famille avait été obligée de rester à côté de moi pendant des heures et des heures.

Ils avaient tous essayé de me faire parler et m'amuser. Grand-père Carlisle m'avait expliqué que Benji était parti au ciel et qu'il y était sans doute heureux. Grand-mère Esmée m'avait fait des cookies –j'en avais mangé un pour lui faire plaisir. Rose et Alice m'avaient offert de nouveaux habits, Edward m'avait joué du piano, Bella m'avait lu une histoire et Emmett avait fait le guignol –d'habitude ça me faisait rire mais maintenant je ne savais plus comment faire.

En fait, la seule personne qui arriva à me faire aller mieux fut tante Nessie. Un jour que j'étais roulée en boule sur le canapé du salon, elle arriva en courant parce que Rose l'avait appelée. Elle aussi avait l'air inquiet, mais elle me sourit gentiment, s'assit à côté de moi et prit ma main.

-SuperNessie est là ! dit joyeusement Papa qui regardait la télé.

Les yeux marron de tante Nessie se levèrent vers le plafond pour se moquer de lui. Ensuite, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et sursauta. J'enlevai ma main de la sienne. Je voulais pas qu'elle puisse écouter ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Alors elle me parla grâce à son pouvoir :

« _Hey_, pensa-t-elle. _Tu ne seras jamais seule, Lily. Rose et Emmett ne t'ont pas menti. Ni toi ni eux ne mourront jamais, et vous resterez toujours ensemble. Aucun danger ne nous guette à présent. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est injuste que Benji soit mort, mais tu sais quoi ? Il l'a fait pour toi et uniquement pour toi, afin que tu puisses vivre la vie dont tu rêves. Tu ne perdras plus jamais personne, je te le jure. Tu ne seras jamais seule. »_

Je la regardai. Elle me regarda. Sa main se posa sur ma joue.

« _J'ai mal quand même,_ pensai-je. _Et je suis seule quand même, parce que Benji n'est pas là_. »

« _J'ai connu ça aussi, tu sais. La douleur… le manque… Ca s'apaisera petit à petit. »_

Nessie avait pas l'air très sûr en disant ça. Je fronçai les sourcils :

-Menteuse ! C'est nul, l'imprégnation !

Emmett sursauta et se retourna. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais parlé avec ma vraie voix.

-Ne dis pas ça, chuchota tante Nessie en se penchant vers moi. Je comprends que tu penses ça parce que ça te fait souffrir, mais l'imprégnation a au moins un aspect positif. Elle te lie à Benji pour toujours. Tu es la seule d'entre nous à ne pas l'avoir perdu, parce que l'imprégnation va au-delà de la mort. Benji sera avoir toi pour l'éternité ... (elle mit sa main sur ma poitrine) dans ton cœur ... (ses doigts touchèrent mon front) et dans ton âme.

C'était bizarre, mais je sentais que les mots de Nessie étaient vrais. Mais alors, pourquoi j'avais quand même mal au cœur ?

-La douleur vient de toi, dit Renesmée. Tu es ton pire ennemi, en quelque sorte. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être malheureuse pour prouver que tu aimes Benji et qu'il te manque. Il aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse, tu sais. Tu peux réussir à vivre non pas malgré sa mort mais avec sa mort si tu chasses la part d'ombre qui est en toi.

La partie bête de mon cerveau ne comprenait pas ces mots, mais la partie intelligente fit « tilt ». En fait, je faisais exprès d'être « en dépression » (comme disait papy Carlisle) pour essayer d'arrêter la mort de Benji.

Nessie caressa mes cheveux.

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu es très intelligente.

Je me rendis compte pour la première fois que la mort était un truc qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter ou annuler –on disait irréversible. Ca me fit mal de savoir ça. Pas seulement que Benji ne reviendrait, mais aussi que tous les gens qui mourraient n'avait pas le choix.

Alors, je me mis à pleurer dans les bras de tante Nessie pour faire s'en aller ma part d'ombre.

PDV de Renesmée, une semaine plus tard

Zafrina me serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées combien sa forêt natale lui manquait.

-Jure-moi de me donner de tes nouvelles et de celles de ton fils régulièrement !

-Je te le promets, dis-je.

-Même des nouvelles de ton... compagnon me feraient plaisir !

-Je transmettrai le message. Encore désolée pour Kachiri, formulai-je pour la troisième fois au moins depuis dix minutes.

L'Amazone m'adressa un sourire mélancolique que Senna, sa sœur, imita.

-Nous devons apprendre à vivre sans elle, mais ça ira.

Tandis qu'elles faisaient demi-tour, je me fis la réflexion que Zafrina avait beau dire, pour elle rien ne serait jamais comme avant : elle n'avait pas pu me cacher l'affliction qui habitait ses yeux rouge sang. Pour l'instant, aucun de nos invités ne m'avait tenue pour responsable de la perte d'un de ses proches, considérant au contraire qu'Elliot et moi avions sauvé la situation. N'empêche, la tristesse qu'avaient suscitées ces morts, notamment celles de Sam et Benji, s'additionnait toujours d'une dose de culpabilité quand je croisais les prunelles éteintes d'Emily ou Lily.

Maysun remplaça la femelle vampire et m'étreignit pareillement, imitée par Jennifer et Nahuel.

-Je viens de dire au revoir à Lily. Elle va mieux depuis que tu lui as parlé. Je suis contente d'avoir entendu sa voix une dernière fois. Je sais que je la laisse entre de bonnes mains ici.

Mon cœur se serra à la mention du nom de ma cousine. Voir Emily et Lily endurer ce que j'avais vécu –même si nos expériences étaient différentes- me brisait le cœur.

-Venez nous rendre visite quand vous voudrez, soupirai-je. Je suis navrée que vous ayez dû tuer Serena. Ca n'a pas dû être … facile.

Il me semblait inconcevable de faire du mal à un membre de ma propre famille. Jennifer hocha la tête avec difficulté. Je savais par Nahuel qu'elle nourrissait des remords quant au fait qu'elle ait assassiné sa propre sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas fait de sang-froid et avait été victime de sa propre rage. Nahuel et Maysun géraient ça mieux qu'elle, dans la mesure où c'était de Joham dont ils s'étaient chargés et qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme leur père.

Les Mapuches descendirent les marches du perron et s'engouffrèrent dans leur voiture après m'avoir dit au revoir une dernière fois.

Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi avec un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. C'était aujourd'hui, quelques jours après les enterrements de Sam et Benji, que nos alliés vampires rentraient chez eux. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à Forks, aussi était-il naturel que leur territoire leur manque. Quant aux Makah, ils étaient repartis de La Push la veille, après avoir assisté aux enterrements des deux loups-garous.

Une vingtaine de voitures étaient garées devant la villa, créant un embouteillage monstre.

Bella, Jasper, Rose et Emmett faisaient d'affectueux adieux aux Denali. Esmée bavardait avec les membres du clan Irlandais, une main sur l'épaule de Siobhan qui avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la perte de Liam et n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais totalement. Mon père remerciait chaleureusement Benjamin et Tia tandis que la plupart des vampires nomades s'engouffraient dans leurs voitures ou s'éclipsaient vers la forêt. Alice offrait avec insistance une pile de vêtements aux vampires du clan Canadien qui, vu les jeans boueux dont ils étaient affublés, ne devaient pas aller souvent s'en acheter. Carlisle discutait avec un Alistair bougon et avec Stefan et Vladimir qui ne cachaient pas leur euphorie d'avoir enfin anéanti les Volturi.

Je me joignis à la conversation entre ma famille et les Denali.

-Nous avons eu raison de vous soutenir, s'exclamait joyeusement Gareth. Aucun autre clan n'aurait pu battre les Volturi !

-Ca c'est clair ! se rengorgea Emmett. Je vous ai déjà dis que j'avais tué six vampires et que j'avais eu Aro ?

-Une bonne dizaine de fois au moins, marmonna Jasper. Au passage, je te fais remarquer que je t'ai aidé à anéantir Aro.

-Jaloux ! le charia mon oncle.

Tanya mit fin à leurs plaisanteries en déviant sur un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux :

-Etes-vous conscients qu'en disloquant le clan le plus important et le plus puissant du monde vous prenez leur place, même implicitement ? Stefan et Vladimir ont beau convoiter cette position, ils ne sont que deux. En cas de problème dans le monde vampirique, vous serez les premiers chez qui on viendra chercher de l'aide…

-J'imagine que nous ne pourrons pas y couper, soupira Jasper. Mais peut-être est-ce une opportunité pour démarrer une campagne de « végétarisme », qui sait ?

-Et peut-être pourrons-nous convaincre les vampires que les modificateurs sont à des millénaires du danger que représentent les enfants de la lune, espéra ma mère. Peut-être une nouvelle ère de paix s'annonce-t-elle entre les différentes races qui habitent ce monde.

-En tout cas, ne vous étonnez pas si des gens débarquent chez vous tous les jours et vous appellent « Majesté » persifla Kate.

Rosalie enroula une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index et appuya la remarque de la vampire d'un « hum » plutôt alléché, comme si l'idée d'être vénérée la ravissait. Lily tenait assurément d'elle pour ça.

-J'espère bien que ça n'arrivera jamais, objectai-je. Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'intention de gouverner quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.

-Oh ! rit Eléazar. Nous faisons confiance à Carlisle pour gérer l'aspect diplomatique du problème.

L'interpelé lâcha un « comptez sur moi » optimisme et abandonna Alistair et les Roumains afin de dire au revoir avec effusion à son vieil ami. Tanya salua ma famille avec un sourire avant de s'enquérir :

-Je ne vois pas ton loup-garou, Renesmée.

J'haussai les épaules en m'esclaffant :

-Ca t'étonne ? Il aurait préféré que je le traîne jusqu'ici plutôt que de venir vous dire au revoir. Pourquoi cette interrogation ?

La Denali se mordilla la lèvre inférieure :

-Question déguisée pour savoir où se trouve ton fils. J'aurai aimé revoir une dernière fois le petit prodige qui nous a sauvés.

-Désolée, répliquai-je. Il est avec son père. Jake n'est jamais très à l'aise quand des dizaines de vampires lui tournent autour.

D'autant que lesdits vampires idolâtraient Elliot et, par contraste, semblaient se méfier deux fois plus de Jacob car il les fusillait du regard dès qu'ils faisaient un geste de travers. Cependant, il fallait avouer qu'il avait gagné en notoriété en aidant Sam à sauver la vie d'Esmée.

-Je comprends, fit la chef des Denali. Et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

-De même.

Elle se pencha pour m'enlacer et je lui rendis son accolade amicale. Le visage de ma mère se décomposa lorsque Tanya s'éloigna de nous pour aller étreindre mon père d'un peu trop près. Kate et Gareth se prirent la main et suivirent leur chef de clan. Carmen et Eléazar firent de même après nous avoir embrassés.

Le parterre devant de la villa se vida brutalement. Mes parents, mes grands-parents, mes tantes, mes oncles et moi regardâmes les Denali s'en aller bon derniers avec une certaine forme de nostalgie. Le léger brouhaha laissa place à un silence apaisant uniquement entrecoupé par les battements de mon cœur.

-C'est étrange, soupira ma mère, mais je m'étais habituée à avoir tous ces gens aussi différents les uns que les autres à la maison.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça Edward en l'enlaçant. Cependant je dois avouer que ce retour au calme me fait du bien.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé une seconde après sa tirade qu'une puissante force attractive, reconnaissable entre toutes, nous poussa à nous retourner vers l'entrée de la villa. Lily s'y tenait, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillants.

-Vous m'avez laissé seule !

La petite avait refusé de suivre ses parents à l'extérieur, si bien que seule Maysun était venue lui dire adieu. Rosalie et Emmett se confondirent aussitôt en excuses. La gorge nouée, je les observai câliner leur fille. J'avais beau savoir qu'ils suffisaient à s'occuper d'elle, je craignais que ce que je m'apprêtais à annoncer ne bouleverse davantage Lily. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'en ressentait déjà, mais j'y étais obligée par la force des choses.

Edward et Jasper pivotèrent vers moi d'un mouvement synchrone, les sourcils froncés par un mélange de curiosité et d'anxiété.

-Renesmée ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? s'enquit mon père.

-Heu… bafouillai-je. Ca peut attendre, je crois.

Alice plissa les paupières et fouilla l'avenir, cherchant ce que j'entendais par « ça ». Je jurai intérieurement. Sans Elliot et Jacob pour me couvrir, ma lutine de tante pouvait évidemment prévoir mes réactions. Mais elle et Edward se détendirent brusquement, réaction que je n'avais pas prévue.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Vas-y, Nessie.

-Que ça ? me récriai-je. Merci bien, Alice !

Esmée passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.

-Et si tu nous disais le fond de ta pensée ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je dévisageai ma grand-mère, si bonne, si aimante, mais dont le visage et la moindre parcelle de la peau étaient marbrés de fines cicatrices grises. Allais-je lui faire du mal à elle aussi ? Mon père leva les yeux au ciel :

-Cesse ton petit mélodrame, veux-tu ?

Je m'abstins de le fusiller du regard même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Neuf paires d'yeux, y compris celle de Lily, me jaugèrent.

-Nous sommes toute ouïes, assura Carlisle.

-D'accord, déclarai-je. Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler que Jake et moi avons pris cette décision ensemble. Vous allez certainement rentrer à Whitehorse n'est ce pas ? C'est logique, vu que seule la menace des Volturi nous a fait revenir à Forks. Ici tout le monde vous connaît depuis une dizaine d'années, vous ne vieillissez pas, vous attirez trop l'attention… bref, je connais le topo. Mais cette fois-ci, Jacob, Elliot et moi ne rentrons pas avec vous. Whitehorse me manquera puisque nous nous y sommes mariés et qu'Elliot y est né, mais notre décision est motivée par tout un tas de bonnes raisons : nous n'avons pas d'amis au Canada, Elliot aura besoin d'être scolarisé et de voir du monde en dehors de nous, je veux voir grandir Becca et Matthew, Jake a sa meute à gérer, Billy et Charlie vieillissent, nous avons besoin de stabilité… Vous allez terriblement me manquer mais ce n'est plus un choix entre la famille de Jake et la mienne. Elliot est rentré dans l'équation, ce qui fait pencher la balance. Je suis désolée.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais. Tristesse, récriminations contre Jacob, étonnement ? Rien de tout ça n'arriva, si ce n'est qu'Emmett marmonna en souriant :

-Pense à nous envoyer au moins une carte postale tous les cinq ans, histoire qu'on sache que la malchance légendaire de ta mère n'a pas eu raison de toi !

Cramoisie, je le fusillai du regard. Je leur annonçais que nous allions être séparées pour une longue durée et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était sortir une blague de mauvais goût ? Rosalie fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche et je la coupai, croyant enfin être confrontée à une réaction normale :

-Ce n'est pas le choix de Jacob. C'est le mien.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas lui que je voulais incriminer, mais toi.

-Pardon ? Sourcillai-je.

- Comment peux-tu croire qu'Emmett et moi sommes des parents irresponsables au point d'éloigner Lily de son cousin adoré et de sa tante Nessie, de lui enlever toute compagnie humaine ? Je n'attendais pas ça de toi, vraiment !

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demandai-je, incrédule.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais une arriérée.

-Lily doit rester avec vous et elle a besoin de moi.

-Ces deux blondes sont ma femme et ma fille, ajouta Emmett. Je suis scotché à elles comme de la super glue.

-Les blagues de mon idiot de frère sont essentielles à ma survie, ironisa mon père.

-Tout comme les râleriez de mon mari le sont à la mienne, poursuivit ma mère avec tendresse.

-Que serais-je sans meilleure amie à habiller et à maquiller ? Fit joyeusement Alice.

-Et que serais-je sans lutin à canaliser ? Demanda Jasper en écho.

Carlisle et Esmée échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et ému.

-Où nos enfants vont, nous allons, conclut ma grand-mère.

J'avais sans doute une tête horrible. Mes yeux sortaient quasiment de leurs orbites.

-Vous restez à Forks ?

-Et comment ! Confirma mon père. Nous sommes prêts à tout pour rester avec toi et Elliot, quitte à ne pas aller dans Forks et à rester éloignés des humains exclus du secret. Vivre en ermites n'est pas nouveau pour nous.

-Vous m'avez faite marcher ! les accusai-je.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel :

-Avoue que c'était drôle, Ness.

-Hilarant, persifflai-je en souriant néanmoins. Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous restiez vivre ici !

Ma mère me serra contre elle :

-Il est hors de question que je me sépare encore une fois de ma petite fille !

Mon rire étouffa mes protestations quant à l'appellation qu'elle m'avait donnée. Soudain, Edward fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Ses yeux dorés scannèrent la forêt toute proche, à l'affût. Il afficha une grimace d'exaspération.

-Jacob Black vient s'enquérir de ton état de santé, Nessie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi courageux (cet aveu lui arracha une énième grimace) sur le champ de bataille et assez lâche pour te laisser nous annoncer seule le fait que tu restes ici.

Je souris à mon père de toutes mes dents :

-Si vous aviez vraiment décidé de rentrer à Whitehorse, tu aurais essayé de l'étrangler. Je préfère la lâcheté aux pulsions suicidaires. Donc à bientôt… puisque je suis certaine de vous voir traîner dans le coin dans les dix prochaines années.

J'éclatai d'un rire clochetant qui traduisait le bonheur que je ressentais. Je tournai le dos aux Cullen et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Au bout d'une dizaines de mètres seulement, le loup roux vint à ma rencontre, Elliot accroché sur son dos. Je souris. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi ici, à surveiller le départ des invités.

J'effleurai le museau de Jake en guise de salutation et bondit sur son dos, derrière Elliot que je serrai contre moi. Depuis que le bébé pouvait chevaucher seul le dos de son père en s'agrippant à son pelage, j'avais une trouille bleue qu'il n'en dégringole, peur que ne partageait ni le cavalier ni sa monture. Jacob se mit à trottiner sans prendre de direction précise. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que nous faisions quelque chose sans nous presser, et cette sensation se révélait plus qu'agréable.

J'étais heureuse que nous puissions enfin goûter au bonheur et envisager notre avenir sans crainte. Mais cela n'avait été rendu possible qu'au prix de nombreuses vies, et je me surpris à culpabiliser de me sentir aussi euphorique alors que Benji et Sam avaient volé avec eux la joie de vivre de leurs imprégnées.

Sentant que mes pensées dérivaient vers les sujets sensibles, le loup-garou accéléra brutalement. Elliot éclata de rire, ravi par cette chevauchée impromptue. Malgré le froid, il faisait étrangement beau aujourd'hui –la neige qui avait recouvert le paysage durant de nombreuses semaines avait fini par fondre.

Jacob ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous parvînmes à l'adorable petite clairière qui jouxtait notre chalet. Il se coucha sur le sol et notre fils se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide. Je me blottis contre le corps du loup, réconfortée par sa chaleur tandis qu'il fourrait son museau dans mes cheveux.

Elliot se mit à marcher en cercle dans la clairière et Jacob émit un jappement pour l'encourager. Depuis quelques jours, ses pas timides se faisaient plus assurés. Il tombait souvent mais se relevait plus rapidement encore. Il était l'illustration même de ce qui se déroulait dans notre vie : des événements terribles nous faisaient chuter au sol, mais il ne tenait qu'à nous de nous relever et d'affronter ce qui nous faisait peur.

Ma main vint caresser le duvet de poils sur la tête de Jake, juste entre ses deux oreilles.

«_ J'imagine que tu as entendu que les Cullen restent ici_ » pensai-je.

«_ Oui. Contente que les sangsues restent traîner dans tes pattes, hein ?_ »

Le mot « sangsue » relevant plus d'un surnom affectif, je ne rétorquai pas.

« _Le Yukon me manquera. _» avouai-je. « _Mais nous pourrons toujours y revenir pour les vacances._ »

« _Ou en voyage de noces._ » suggéra Jake. « _L'ancien a été écourté._ »

« _C'est tentant_ » plaisantai-je. « _Cette fois-ci, on devra faire attention à ne pas refaire un enfant !_ »

« _Déjà qu'on est servis avec Monsieur Je-me-téléporte-quand-ça-me-chante…_ » rigola mentalement Jake. Puis il ajouta après un instant de réflexion « _N'empêche… ça me plairait qu'Elliot ait une petite sœur. Pas toi ? _»

Les prunelles ambre de l'animal me dévisagèrent avec une once d'inquiétude. Naturellement, il était prêt depuis plus longtemps que moi à avoir des enfants, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que moi je le sois, étant donné mon âge. Je spéculais en silence, ne m'étant jamais appesantie sur la question. J'avais toujours vu Elliot comme un enfant unique, dans la mesure où les Volturi étaient supposés mettre fin à nos jours. Cependant…

« _J'ai toujours aimé les familles nombreuses_ »finis-je par approuver. « _Ca me plairait d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants._ »

« _Beaucoup ? Devrais-je être effrayé ?_ » releva Jake.

«_ Tu devrais être terrifié. En plus, mon père t'a prévenu qu'il te tuerait, la prochaine fois. »_

« _Pff… L'avis d'Edward compte pour du beurre, tout le monde le sait._ »

Je ne le contredis pas, étant tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur ce point-là.

Devant nous, Elliot trébucha et se mit à pleurnicher. Je lui ouvris mes bras en souriant et il s'y jeta, nouant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Je caressai tendrement ses boucles brunes pour le consoler.

Mon regard croisa une fois de plus celui de Jake qui nous contemplait. Je ne pouvais percevoir ses pensées puisque je tenais Elliot, mais je savais qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

Pour la première fois depuis notre imprégnation, nous possédions tous les ingrédients pour être heureux. Nous étions à l'endroit où nous devions vivre, en compagnie des personnes que nous aimions -je comptais Sam et Benji dans le lot, parce que j'étais certaine qu'à l'instar de Jacob qui ne m'avait jamais quittée, ils resteraient auprès de leur imprégnées.

Pour jouir d'un bonheur comme celui-ci, ça valait la peine de s'imprégner de son pire ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**J'ai dû avoir recours aux pdv de Lily et Emily pour rendre hommage à Sam et Benji parce que je déteste les persos hypocrites et que même si Nessie est triste, elle est surtout soulagée d'avoir échappé à une situation de stress et à l'hécatombe annoncée. Je n'ai pas trop fait dans la guimauve (enfin, à mon échelle ^^), parce que je considère que la mort d'un imprégné est au-delà des larmes. D'ailleurs, le pdv d'Emily qui semble ne servir à rien résume bien l'état d'esprit qu'elle gardera toute sa vie : déconnecté et centré autour de Matthew. Lily s'en remettra mieux, comme le montrent ses larmes à la fin.**

**Je posterai sans doute l'épilogue plus vite. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il se passera une douzaine d'années plus tard, qu'il y aura plusieurs PDV et qu'il y aura une imprégnation (entre des personnages « jeunes »). Il y aura une pause entre la publication de l'épilogue et celle du tome 2, histoire que j'écrive le scénario et tout. Mais si cette fic sera marquée « complete », je posterai quand même des bonus et des infos exclusives à propos du tome 2 (comme pour la promo d'un film vous voyez ^^) du style le résumé, des extraits ou la présentation des persos. A bientôt !**


	63. Epilogue : Vous avez dit imprégnation ?

**Hrrm… que dire pour ce retard ? Je sais que vous avez dû rager contre moi, d'autant que j'ai écris noir sur blanc que je posterai sans doute l'épilogue plus vite… Pour ma défense, j'ai réécris plusieurs fois cet épilogue parce que c'est quand même la fin de l'histoire et que je me serais sentie mal de poster n'importe quoi. Au passage, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris je crois : 10 pages Word pour 6100 mots. Je vous préviens cependant qu'il ne conviendra pas forcément à tout le monde, tout dépend du style de vie que vous voyez pour Nessie et Jacob…**

**J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chattoncharmant : vivement le tome 2 comme tu dis, j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à le poster !**

**Butterfly971 : Moi aussi ça me rend trop sensible de lire tes reviews, j'ai les larmes aux yeux en pensant que je réponds aux dernières reviews de cette fic ^^**

**LifeRissa : Je vais faire la partie remerciements dans un article que je posterai après l'épilogue, comme ça je pourrai répondre du même coup aux reviews concernant l'épilogue (et reporter mes pleurnicheries à plus tard ^^). Ceci dit, merci d'avoir écris que tu considérais ma fiction comme la suite de Twilight ça fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, ton avis est très important pour moi. A propos du fait que tu ais essayé d'écrire une suite de BD, j'ai été épatée de voir tous les points communs qu'auraient eu nos histoires ! Je suis certaine que j'aurai ADORE Aleah (d'ailleurs le surnom de Rosalice ressemble un peu à son prénom), et je trouve son don très intéressant (figure-toi que le don de Rosalice est encore PIRE et fait au moins autant super-héros car je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de la rendre puissante elle aussi ^^). Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais tu m'as donné envie de la lire ta tentative de fiction, donc si un jour tu veux la reprendre je serais la première à t'encourager ! (Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, c'est simplement qu'à travers tes reviews on « sent » que tu sais bien écrire ! Cependant la principale difficulté est davantage de trouver une trame et un bon début à l'histoire, personnellement je galère toujours dessus donc je comprends que tu sois bloquée). ****La phrase « ****Les Cullen rois ? Encore un bon élément d'intrigue pour le tome 2, ça va leur attirer pas mal d'ennemis (dont les Enfants de la Lune ? A moins que certains soient du clan des 'gentils'). » m'a fait tirer un tête de 3 km de long ^^ C'est … waouh. Je ne peux rien te dire parce que ça gâcherai toute mon histoire mais parfois j'ai l'impression que nos têtes sont connectées à distance ou je ne sais pas quoi ^^**** (j'en profite pour glisser que j'adore Hunger Games moi aussi et que je commence à devenir accro à cette saga ^^).**

* * *

12 ans et demi plus tard – août 2027

PDV de Matthew Uley

C'est arrivé ce matin, le lendemain de ma première transformation en loup. J'aurais peut-être dû m'attendre à ce que ça m'arrive mais ce n'est pas le cas. On ne s'attend jamais à ce genre de choses.

Je me baigne dans les vagues de la plage de La Push avec mon meilleur ami, son frère et nos cousins. Nos familles prennent le soleil sur le sable, tout autour de nous. Maman, oncle Jake, tante Nessie, oncle Paul et tante Rachel sont étalés une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. C'est une belle journée d'été, ce qui est de plus en plus courant avec le réchauffement climatique : même les autres humains sont en maillot de bain. Près de moi, Elliot et Becca crawlent à une vitesse folle pendant que William et Harry s'éclaboussent et me rentrent dedans, comme d'habitude.

Tout est parfaitement normal et ordinaire. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive le son d'un rire carillonnant qui change le cours de ma vie à tout jamais. Je tourne la tête vers l'auteur du bruit, et ce simple geste a des conséquences inimaginables sur le reste de mon existence.

Choc. Secousse. Collision. Tremblement de terre. Séisme. Eclair. Raz de marée. Ondes.

Comme électrocuté, mon corps s'immobilise en plein milieu des vagues –encore heureux que j'ai pied. Mes yeux se fixent instinctivement sur une silhouette féminine que je connais bien mais que j'ai pourtant l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois.

C'est elle, celle que j'attends depuis toujours sans le savoir. Debout sur le sable, la main en visière pour se protéger du soleil, elle se trouve à une dizaine de mètres devant moi. Des milliers de chaînes d'aciers partent de mon corps et vont s'enrouler autour du sien à une vitesse phénoménale. Je halète. Jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant de toute ma vie. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme s'il essayait de se propulser vers la fille.

Je la dévisage, je la dévore du regard. Elle est parfaite et lumineuse, au point qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire. Bon sang, comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant aujourd'hui ? De petits grains de sable sont incrustés sur la peau de ses pieds nus et de ses mollets. Elle possède de longs cheveux noir de jais qui cascadent par vagues jusqu'à ses reins. Les traits de son visage –nez, bouche, joues, sourcils- sont la perfection même. Sa peau est d'une teinte rare : bronzée, presque tannée, mais pas autant que la mienne, ce qui la rend plus belle encore. Je suis happé par des yeux d'un vert émeraude magnétique et j'ai l'impression qu'ils lisent au plus profond de moi.

Je fais un pas en avant sans même m'en rendre compte. La fille m'attire tellement que c'en est presque insupportable. Je ne peux pas résister à l'attraction qui me pousse vers elle. Cette pulsion vient du plus profond de moi-même et je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être avec elle.

Elle est le centre de l'univers.

Avec la démarche d'un zombie, je fais un deuxième pas en avant. Je suis tellement concentré sur elle que je vois immédiatement son sourcil gauche se hausser avec circonspection.

C'est la mimique intriguée de son visage quand elle me regarde qui me fait réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Je subis un nouveau choc, mais en sens inverse cette fois-ci, choc qui me bouscule au moins autant que le premier.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? D'où vient cette attirance soudaine et irréversible ? Je n'ai que treize ans et les coups de foudre dont parlent les autres jeunes de la meute ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Je ne tourne pas rond, ça c'est sûr. Des milliers de questions me submergent.

Pourquoi m'attire-t-elle comme un aimant ?

Pourquoi j'ai envie d'entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix qui me semble être la plus belle musique au monde ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ses boucles brunes qui volent au vent ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je dois courir à ses côtés, comme si c'était là qu'est ma place ?

Pourquoi est-ce que la présence de Maman et de notre famille sur cette plage n'a soudain plus aucune importance ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma vie vient de changer du tout au tout ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

-Matthew ?

Je sursaute brusquement en voyant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et en entendant mon nom. Mon cœur rate un battement. Elle vient de me parler ! A moi ! Je suis si bêtement surpris et émerveillé que je ne réalise même pas que je suis supposé lui répondre.

-Tu vas bien ? poursuit-elle. Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu as pris une insolation, ou quoi ?

-Heu…

Génial, j'ai réussi à articuler une monosyllabe. Déjà que je ne suis pas très loquace en temps normal… Les magnifiques prunelles vertes se lèvent vers le ciel en signe d'ironie.

-C'était de l'humour, Matt, bien sûr que les loups n'attrapent pas d'insolation ! Bref, tu as quoi ?

Pour le coup, sa question attire l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre. Je vois Jacob se lever et s'approcher d'elle, posant sa main de géant sur son épaule. S'il ne l'avait pas touchée, je crois que je n'aurais même pas remarqué sa présence.

-Que se passe-t-il, Allie ?

Pour seule réponse, elle me désigne d'un geste du bras et il se tourne dans ma direction.

Quant à moi, entendre le prénom d'Allie m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Dans ma tête, les deux personnes que sont la fille qui m'attire et Allie Black se réunissent. Je cligne des cils à toute vitesse sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux et je reprends peu à peu conscience avec la réalité.

Je réalise enfin ce qui vient de se passer –ce n'était pourtant pas prévu que la débilité soit livrée avec le coup de foudre Quileute… Enfin bref, la situation m'apparaît clairement, dans toute son ampleur, et elle se résume en quelques mots.

Bon sang, je viens de m'imprégner de la fille de mon Alpha.

PDV de Jacob Black

C'est tout simplement scandaleux.

Je fusille Matthew Uley du regard sans même m'en rendre compte. Dès que j'ai vu son regard à la fois émerveillé et ahuri en direction d'Allie, j'ai compris qu'il venait de s'imprégner d'elle.

Mais qui est l'abruti qui a inventé l'imprégnation ? D'accord, Nessie et moi en avons bien profité mais je suis tellement en colère que je préfère être hypocrite et prétendre que ce fichu coup de foudre est d'une nullité sans égale.

Matthew vient de s'imprégner de _ma_ fille. Ma _petite_ fille qui n'a même pas encore douze ans. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je veux bien cocher la case « fils loups-garous » mais je refuse de cocher celle « enfants imprégnés ».

Edward m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'un jour il aurait sa revanche. Je me rappelle lui avoir ri au nez en disant que je n'étais pas aussi surprotecteur que lui. Tu parles, oui. Je suis forcé d'avouer que je suis deux fois pire que lui.

Hier, quand Matthew a muté pour la première fois, ça n'a été qu'une formalité parce que tout le monde s'y attendait. Elliot a été très heureux de voir que son meilleur ami le rejoignait dans la meute seulement un mois après sa propre mutation. Nous autres les « anciens », ça nous a fait bizarre d'accueillir un loup au pelage noir comme la nuit et au caractère si pragmatique –c'était du Sam tout craché. Mais j'ai été content que Matt se soit transformé, parce que je savais que ça allait nous rapprocher et que je pourrais mieux veiller sur lui, comme ça. Bref. Hier, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une autre histoire.

Des envies de meurtre que j'ai du mal à retenir me traversent par vagues. Je me consume de rage. Je bous sur place. J'ai envie d'étriper quelqu'un, de préférence la personne qui a décidé de menotter Matt à ma fille pour l'éternité. Des tremblements spasmodiques me secouent. Je grince des dents et serre la mâchoire en espérant que personne ne remarque mon état.

Comme d'habitude quand on espère très fort quelque chose, il se passe exactement le contraire. La main tiède de Nessie vient se glisser dans la mienne et je m'apaise instantanément. Elle se tient à côté de moi et observe en silence, un sourire ému sur les lèvres, Matthew et Allie qui se jaugent du regard.

«_ Matthew vient-il de s'imprégner d'Allie ou ais-je rêvé ? Et es-tu en train de bouillir de rage pour quelque chose que tu affirmes considérer comme étant merveilleux ? » _plaisante-t-elle.

« _Pff ! Ne te moque pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Matt était en mesure de le remarquer. »_

En effet, le préado contemple toujours notre fille avec un air béat. Celle-ci entortille une mèche de ses cheveux bruns autour de son index d'un air songeur et semble enfin comprendre ce qui se passe. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle est surprise (enfin, ahurie, interloquée ou ébahie serait plus juste à ce stade-là), elle dit la première chose qui lui passe par la tête :

-Tu viens de t'imprégner de moi, c'est ça ? Il faut que je te prévienne : tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre encore une fois cet air débile qu'ont maman et papa quand ils se regardent parce que ça craint vraiment !

Allie est toujours directe et ses paroles ne suivent pas souvent une logique précise. Au bout d'un moment, on s'y habitue, surtout quand vous êtes le père de l'intéressée et que vous savez par votre propre père que vous teniez à peu près les mêmes propos à son âge. Amusée plus qu'autre chose, Nessie se racle la gorge.

-Dis donc, tu es le plus jeune loup imprégné de la meute, Matthew !

C'est vrai que l'âge de Matt explique sans doute son air totalement déboussolé. Il a toujours été calme et peu bavard mais là il frise la catatonie.

C'est ce moment que choisit Harry, le fils de Rachel et Paul, pour sortir de l'eau et se fracasser contre les jambes de Matthew. Harry a dix ans, soit deux et demi de moins que Becca, et ce gamin est une vraie pile électrique. Il ne regarde jamais où il va et a le chic pour surgir systématiquement au moment le plus inopportun. Paul refuse d'avouer qu'il y est pour quelque chose.

-Waouh, vous êtes imprégnés ? braille le petit en hurlant presque. La vache, la vache !

J'émets un soupir blasé pendant que Nessie lui sourit et pose son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de parler moins fort –il y a des humains à proximité. Evidemment, son cri d'excitation a alerté tout le monde.

Paul et Rachel se redressent et s'approchent de leur rejeton pendant qu'Emily se rue sur Matthew –même si à treize ans il commence à devenir indépendant, elle ne le lâche pas facilement. Elliot, Becca et William s'échouent sur la plage à la suite d'Harry. Elliot, qui est d'un caractère aussi placide que celui de Matt, n'a pas l'air franchement étonné. Trop grand et trop musclé pour son âge à cause de sa récente transformation, les filles commencent à se retourner (et à baver) sur son passage -c'est tout moi, évidemment. Il considère son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur d'un regard amusé. Pour un « couple » improbable…

-T'as gagné le gros lot, glisse mon fils aîné à Matthew avec son flegme habituel.

L'air toujours autant à l'ouest, Matt se contente d'acquiescer, mais Allie aboie :

-Un commentaire ?

Elliot, qui n'est pas spécialement suicidaire, lève les mains en signe d'abdication. Will, qui du haut de ses neuf ans est nettement plus suicidaire, ajoute :

-Ouais, s'imprégner de ma sœur c'est la poisse quand même !

Nessie lui fait les gros yeux. Si physiquement notre fils cadet lui ressemble -cheveux auburn, yeux sombres- tout le monde jure qu'il est l'incarnation même de moi à son âge. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir persécuté mes sœurs comme il le fait, mais bon...

-REPETE CA POUR VOIR ? rugit Allie.

Ils se mettent aussitôt à se bagarrer. Au grand dam d'Edward, William n'a aucune notion de galanterie et n'hésite pas à taper sur sa sœur –non pas que celle-ci ait besoin d'être ménagée, mais quand même. Allie (plus âgée, donc plus rusée) gagne pratiquement toujours en utilisant sa tactique habituelle.

D'ailleurs, elle est justement en train de la mettre en œuvre en ce moment précis : sa peau dorée commence par luire faiblement avant de rougir vivement. Will, qui à force d'habitude sait ce que cela signifie, fait un bond en arrière

-Aïe !

Le don d'Allie est assez particulier -effrayant, même. Sa peau a la capacité de chauffer tellement (un peu comme celle d'Elliot mais à un degré plus élevé) que lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle brûle tout ce qu'elle touche. Carlisle prétend même qu'avec un peu de concentration, elle pourrait allumer des feux, mais personne n'a vraiment envie de la voir tenter l'expérience, sachant que rien ne nous dit qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas autant qu'Elliot à l'époque où il se téléportait.

Cette fois, Nessie et moi réagissons au quart de tour (on devient synchro avec l'habitude) :

-Rosalice Leah Aiyana Black !

Pendant que Nessie tend les bras à Will pour le consoler, l'intéressée grimace :

-Hmpf... Désolée, c'est instinctif. Et je signale que mes oreilles brûlent aussi à chaque fois que j'entends mon prénom.

Nessie et moi haussons les épaules. Allie est le résultat d'un délicieux voyage de noce bis que nous avons fait trois mois après notre victoire sur les Volturi. Pendant les six mois de grossesse de Nessie, Alice n'a eu de cesse de la persécuter en lui rappelant sa prétendue promesse d'appeler notre fille Rosalice. Blondie s'est jointe à elle et au bout de plusieurs mois de harcèlement moral et physique, Renesmée a cédé. La seule chose que j'ai été en mesure de faire contre ça a été de trouver un surnom à ma fille, comme je l'avais fait pour Nessie.

Je souris à Allie :

-Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu me dois, ma chérie. Prend-toi-en à Alice si tu cherches un coupable.

-Bon, maintenant que le numéro des deux monstres est terminé, s'exclame Paul, félicitation à nos nouveaux imprégnés ! Vous allez faire tourner Jacob en bourrique ! Surtout, ne faites pas trop de bêtises tous les deux!

En conséquence à son allusion ridicule qui ne se réalisera, je l'espère, pas trop tôt, la peau cuivrée de Matthew se colore de rouge, Allie lève les yeux au ciel en une mimique exaspérée, Nessie et Elliot affichent un air blasé, je fusille Paul du regard et Rachel assène une tape bien méritée sur son bras. Emily, qui ne parle jamais beaucoup, se contente d'observer son fils avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Papa, ne sois pas méchant avec oncle Jake, il a déjà l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de travers, raille Becca.

Nessie étouffe un rire derrière sa main pendant que je lorgne ma nièce. Becca tient peut-être autant de son père qu'Harry, si ce n'est qu'elle a la perspicacité de Rachel. A douze ans et demi, elle est déjà sacrément difficile à supporter. C'est à se demander à quoi pensait Allie quand elle a décidé que sa cousine serait _aussi_ sa meilleure amie.

Justement, ma fille aînée tapote mon bras avec un air de fausse compassion :

-Pauvre papa. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand Sarah et Liza tomberont amoureuses !

Après réflexion, Allie et Becca font bien la paire.

-J'ai déjà un amoureux, zozote une voix non loin de nous.

Renesmée et moi nous tournons vers nos jumelles de trois ans, Sarah et Elizabeth (encore un nom horrible dont je ne suis en rien responsable) qui jouent dans le sable à l'endroit où sont posées nos affaires de plage. Chose amusante, Liz (boucles cuivrées) est le portrait craché de Nessie et Sarah (cheveux noirs et lisses) est le mien en version fille. Pourtant, on voit au premier coup d'œil qu'elles sont jumelles grâce à la couleur dorée de leur peau et à leurs yeux sombres.

Sarah se lève et détale vers moi à toute allure. Elle s'accroche à mon bras en criant d'une voix suraigüe :

-Quand je serai grande je me marierai avec Papa !

-Mes oreilles ! proteste Will.

-Je veux bien te le prêter de temps en temps, rigole gentiment Nessie.

Liza suit sa sœur en trébuchant et atterrit dans les bras de sa mère. Plus timide que Sarah, elle ne parle pas beaucoup et se contente de suivre le mouvement. Les jumelles sont, évidemment, très liées et elles agissent souvent comme si elles étaient une seule et même personne.

Je fais un clin d'œil à Allie tout en faisant tournoyer Sarah dans les airs.

-Prend exemple sur ta sœur.

Elle réplique par une grimace.

-Tu étais plus drôle quand tu passais moins de temps avec grand-père Edward, Papa.

Son commentaire me fait frémir. Un jour, j'ai fait promettre à Nessie de me faire hospitaliser si jamais je deviens aussi lourd et obtus d'esprit que son père. Je soupire faussement :

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous avons fais des enfants, déjà ?

-Sans doute parce que j'étais le bébé le plus mignon au monde, annonce Elliot en souriant.

-Ou parce que tes parents ne savaient pas se retenir, marmonne Paul entre ses dents. Au choix.

Becca est la seule à éclater de rire, principalement parce qu'elle a hérité de l'humour douteux de son père. Rachel houspille son mari à voix basse sur le fait de faire ce genre d'allusion devant des enfants.

Will et Harry, qui heureusement à leur âge n'ont pas l'esprit assez mal placé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, décident qu'ils en ont assez de ne rien faire et repartent se baigner. Becca et Elliot les suivent immédiatement –sans doute un stratagème pour laisser Allie et Matt seuls. Allie ne se baigne jamais (apparemment, elle est trop habituée à la chaleur pour supporter l'humidité, ce qui à la longue causera des problèmes vu qu'on habite à dans l'Etat de Washington). Matthew se tourne vers elle en ouvrant de grand yeux de saint-bernard (par pitié, dites-moi que je ne fais pas cette tête quand je regarde Nessie) :

-Tu veux aller marcher ?

-Je préfère faire la course, suggère-t-elle sans se rendre compte que son vœu revient à lui donner un ordre.

-D'accord !

Les deux imprégnés décampent à toute allure et Allie prend légèrement l'avantage, comme d'ordinaire.

-Ils sont mignons, s'extasie Rachel.

Emily hoche la tête, ce qui est une réaction très positive de sa part. Nessie glisse celle de ses mains qui ne tient pas Liza dans la mienne.

« _Ils n'ont pas idée de ce que cette imprégnation va leur apporter_ »

Je contemple ma femme du coin de l'œil. Elle est plus splendide, plus paisible que jamais. Sa peau luit doucement sous les rayons du soleil. Mon regard passe sur Elliot qui nage dans les vagues, sur la silhouette d'Allie qui s'éloigne, sur Will qui éclabousse ses cousins, et enfin sur Liza et Sarah qui sont collées à nous. Renesmée a raison.

On n'a pas idée de tout ce que l'imprégnation nous apporte.

PDV de Rosalie

-Maman, est-ce que tu trouves que mon vernis me va bien ? Avant les vacances, Kelly Stanley m'a dit que ça faisait rose Barbie.

Mes yeux se détournent de l'écran de la télé et je fixe mon attention sur Lily, que je n'ai pas senti arriver parce qu'à la longue, son pouvoir ne fonctionne plus sur les gens qu'elle connaît depuis longtemps. Je dévisage ma fille. Bien que nous ne sachions pas son âge précis, Carlisle estime qu'elle doit avoir dans les quatorze ans. C'est une magnifique jeune fille, dont la ressemblance avec moi s'accentue avec le temps, à mon plus grand plaisir. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses lui arrivent en dessous des épaules, son teint de porcelaine lui donne un air de poupée et ses yeux bleus brillent de bonheur. Don d'attraction et beauté fatale cumulés, il n'y a pas un garçon qui ne se retourne pas sur son passage, au grand dam d'Emmett. Lily est scolarisée depuis ses onze ans au collège public de Forks et elle doit se coltiner la fille de l'ancienne et très chère amie humaine de Bella, Jessica.

Je réponds avec un dixième de seconde de retard :

-Vernis rose Barbie ou pas, tu es éblouissante, ma chérie. N'écoute pas cette... Kelly.

Je fais de mon mieux pour cacher le dédain qui habite ma voix. Les humains n'ont pas à nous donner de leçon, surtout quand ce sont des Stanley.

-Je me demande comment Jessica Stanley a réussi à attirer suffisamment un homme pour le convaincre d'avoir un enfant avec elle, marmonne Emmett.

Lily vient s'asseoir élégamment sur l'accoudoir du canapé où Emmett et moi sommes assis.

-Comme Kelly porte le nom de famille de sa mère, nous confie-t-elle avec un air de connivence, je doute que son père soit encore dans le coin.

Lily adore les ragots -cela lui donne un certain pouvoir sur les gens. Je sais qu'elle ne fera qu'une seule bouchée de Stanley. Emmett rigole bruyamment :

-Pas faux ! Je savais bien que tu avais hérité ta perspicacité de moi !

J'émets un claquement de langue agacé, même si intérieurement je suis amusée. J'aime voir Lily rire avec son père, parce que je sais que le naturel joyeux qu'elle affiche devant nous n'est parfois qu'une façade (encore la faute à cette fichue imprégnation).

Sur ce, de légers bruits de pas résonnent à l'étage supérieur : Alice dévale l'escalier principal de la maison d'une démarche sautillante et se place devant la porte d'entrée massive.

-Je suis aveugle, chantonne-t-elle avec ravissement.

Nous savons tous ce que ça signifie –les enfants de Nessie bloquent le pouvoir d'Alice, de sorte qu'elle sait immédiatement quand ils arrivent. Je marmonne entre mes dents :

-J'espère que Jacob s'est perdu en chemin.

-Je t'ai entendu, Blondie ! proclame la voix du mari de ma nièce.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne peut pas le voir. Une seconde plus tard, Renesmée, ses enfants et l'intrus se tiennent sur le pas de la porte. Lily se précipite joyeusement vers eux et les embrasse avec effusion. Elle enlace brièvement Elliot, dont elle est la plus proche compte tenu de leur petite différence d'âge.

-Bonjour tante Blondie ! claironne Will.

A défaut de me mettre en colère contre lui –j'en suis bien incapable- je fusille son clébard de père du regard. William a la fâcheuse tendance d'imiter tout ce qu'il dit et fait. Comme si on avait besoin d'un Jacob bis !

Elliot me salue et je me radoucis. Lui ressemble plus à sa mère : calme, intelligent et poli. Il ira loin, c'est sûr. Sarah et Liza se précipitent vers Lily, qu'elles idolâtrent et prennent pour modèle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? s'enquit Emmett, qui n'aime pas vraiment s'embarrasser de simagrées.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on attende le reste de la famille, suggère Nessie en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Allie.

Cette dernière esquisse une moue mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Je flaire une anguille sous roche lorsqu'Edward et Bella descendent les escaliers comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses. Jasper les suit de près et tout trois dévisagent leur petite-fille/petite-nièce avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, marmonne la concernée. J'ai l'impression de revenir au moment où papy Charlie et mamie Sue nous ont dit qu'ils allaient se marier, sauf que cette fois-ci c'est moi à leur place.

Emmett éclate de rire :

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mariée !

-Presque, s'esclaffe Elliot.

-Elle est mineure, je vous signale, bougonne Jacob.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot esquive de très peu la tape de sa sœur, qui lui hurle que jamais elle ne se mariera à qui que ce soit. Je soupire. Malheureusement, il semble que la moitié des enfants de Jacob Black doivent être des mal-élevés invétérés… Edward m'adresse un regard qui signifie qu'il est d'accord avec moi.

-Allie et Matthew sont imprégnés, déclare mon frère qui aime être le premier à annoncer les nouvelles.

Je suis la plus rapide à réagir, sans doute parce que je ne perds pas mon temps à sautiller en battant des mains (Alice) ou à étirer ma bouche en un sourire niais (Bella).

-Toutes mes condoléances !

Pendant que Bella serre Allie dans ses bras, Jacob lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû vous le dire.

-De toute façon, grommelle Will, on s'en fiche un peu de son imprim… imprégnation.

Je sais pour connaître ce sentiment par cœur qu'il est jaloux de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Le lien qui unit les trois aînés de Nessie et Jacob est un véritable mystère. Allie et Will ne cessent de se chamailler à longueur de journée et même si Elliot ne se dispute pas souvent avec ses cadets, on voit tout de suite que son caractère n'est pas en accord avec les leurs. Néanmoins, malgré leurs différences, une chaîne indéfectible semble les lier, au point que je ne les aie jamais vus se séparer plus d'une journée.

Jasper se glisse furtivement entre nous et touche le bras de Lily, qui a le regard dans le vide.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Comme si on venait de déclencher une alarme, Emmett et moi nous précipitons près de notre fille. L'imprégnation d'Allie la pousse évidemment à créer un parallèle avec sa propre histoire. Je sais combien il est difficile d'être témoin du bonheur des autres quand le nôtre nous a été dérobé. Lily hoche bravement la tête –comme moi, elle essaye toujours de sauver les apparences, même avec les gens qui la connaissent par cœur.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien ! C'est génial, Allie !

-Quand est-il prévu que Carlisle et Esmée reviennent ? lance Nessie pour faire diversion.

Nos parents adoptifs rendent actuellement une visite diplomatique à deux clans de vampires qui se disputent un territoire en Asie du Sud. Depuis quelques années, on fait souvent appel à nous pour ce genre de discorde. Les clans de vampire qui ne nous connaissent pas nous craignent et nous respectent, ce que je trouve assez plaisant.

-Quelques jours, je crois, réplique Bella.

Pendant leur bref échange, Emmett et moi prenons Lily par les épaules le plus discrètement possible pour l'éloigner. Nous allons à l'étage supérieur et, sitôt dans le couloir, notre fille nous fusille du regard, exaspérée.

-Quoi ?

Je passe une main douce sur sa joue.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant, ma chérie. Je sais que Benji te manque.

Ma propre phrase m'arrache une grimace. Difficile de concilier ma haine pour Benji à cause de ce qu'il a fait à ma fille et mon envie tenace de le voir vivant pour qu'il puisse la faire sourire comme avant.

-Hé ! se plaint-elle. D'accord, ça me fait bizarre de savoir que Matthew est imprégné de ma cousine mais je ne suis pas en dépression non plus ! Je me rappelle à peine de Benji. La seule chose qui me reste de lui, ce sont les sentiments étranges qui me traversent parfois. A part ça, tout va bien, ma vie est parfaite !

Emmett lui ébouriffe joyeusement les cheveux :

-Tu as raison, et tu es bien mieux sans garçon collé à tes basques ! Je serai le seul homme de ta vie à ne jamais t'abandonner !

Nous la serrons dans nos bras malgré ses protestations et ses tentatives pour échapper à notre étreinte. Je me fais la promesse que tant que je serais en vie (c'est-à-dire plutôt longtemps) je veillerai à ce que personne n'abandonne plus jamais Lily.

C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour le plus cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir.

PDV de Renesmée

La voiture se gare doucement devant notre chalet et les enfants en sortent en courant, exception faite de Sarah et Liza que nous devons détacher de leurs sièges. Jake prend une Liza endormie dans ses bras pendant que Sarah, qui somnole, se blottit dans les miens. Il doit être prêt de dix heures du soir.

-Bon sang ! rouspète mon mari. A chaque fois que nous allons voir les Cullen, c'est parti pour plusieurs heures !

-Comme si tu n'étais pas content d'avoir profité du dîner préparé par mes parents !

-C'était la meilleure partie de notre visite, plaisante-t-il.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée du chalet et nous pénétrons à la suite des enfants dans notre grand et chaleureux salon. Will bondit vers le canapé et se met à y sauter à pieds joints (manie guère étonnante de la part d'un hybride de neuf ans qui a de l'énergie à revendre).

-Dis Papa, on peut aller jouer au base-ball ?

-Il fait nuit, abr… répond Allie avant de ravaler son insulte sous nos regards noirs conjugués.

-On ira demain, d'accord ? réplique Jake. Et puis, il faudra demander à quelques-uns de tes oncles de nos rejoindre, histoire que notre équipe de champions ait un peu de concurrence !

Will frappe joyeusement la main tendue de son père.

-Okay !

-Pff ... Souffle Allie, que la modestie n'étouffe pas. Tout le monde sait que vous ne pouvez pas gagner sans Elliot et moi, nous sommes les plus rapides de la famille !

-Si on ne compte pas Maman et Edward, tempère Elliot.

-Merci de ta reconnaissance, mon chéri, ris-je.

-Quand je serai grand comme vous, je vous dépasserai tous ! Braille Will à tue-tête.

-Chuut, marmonne Sarah dans son sommeil.

Je cale ma fille contre mon épaule droite et soulève William de mon bras valide pour le reposer sur le sol.

-Tu devrais aller au lit si tu veux être en forme demain.

-Je suis toujours en forme, proteste-t-il.

-Parce que tu m'obéis toujours.

Ma logique imparable a raison de sa résistance. Je me penche vers lui et le serre contre moi avant qu'il ne file vers Jacob pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

J'embrasse Allie sur le front -tant que je la dépasse encore- et caresse sa joue.

-Bonne nuit, mon coeur.

-Bonne nuit, Maman.

Pendant que Will file à l'étage, Jacob chuchote :

-Oh, et n'écoute pas ton frère, Al. Matthew a bien de la chance.

Elle glousse :

-Si dans dix ans il me supporte toujours, je te croirai.

Je suis heureuse qu'Allie soit dotée de l'autodérision dont Lily est dénuée. Notre fille est au moins aussi belle que sa cousine, mais d'une beauté sauvage et exotique. Bien qu'elle soit encore trop jeune pour ça, je sais qu'elle n'en profitera jamais pour manipuler les gens et cela me rassure.

Enfin, je serre Elliot contre moi en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer Sarah. Il fait ma taille, désormais -terrifiant- mais j'ai toujours l'impression de voir en lui cet adorable bébé aux yeux chocolat et aux boucles brunes qui nous a sauvé la vie. Je murmure :

-Je t'aime.

Il me sourit et ses prunelles sombres brillent :

-Moi aussi.

Jake pose sa main sur son épaule -lui au moins a la chance de le dépasser encore :

-Dors bien, parce que demain nous allons patrouiller avec Matt pour lui montrer les limites du territoire.

-Génial ! A demain, Papa.

Les jumelles dans nos bras, nous lui emboitons le pas lorsqu'il grimpe à l'étage. Arrivés à leur chambre, nous déposons Sarah et Liza dans le lit qu'elles partagent, relation symbiotique oblige. Nous les embrassons sur la joue.

-T'aime, baragouine Liza dans son sommeil.

-Je sais, princesse, souffle Jacob.

Je le tire par la main et nous sortons de leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le couloir, les seuls lumières proviennent des chambres d'Elliot et Allie. Nous montons au second étage du chalet, une extension qui nous est réservée et qu'Emmett a insisté pour construire en disant que l'intimité peut parfois être précieuse (le tout accompagné d'un regard éloquent). N'empêche, je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point il avait raison.

Je m'assoie souplement sur le lit à côté de Jake et remarque ses yeux dans le vague.

« _A quoi penses-tu ?_ »

Evidemment, je pourrai lire ses pensées puisque nos mains sont entrelacées mais je préfère ne pas fouiller dans la tête des gens.

« _A l'imprégnation d'Allie._ »

Je lève imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel.

« _Est-ce que ça dois rester ton sujet de rumination préféré pour les cinq prochaines années ?_ _Jake, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un père surprotecteur et je te préviens : il n'est pas question que tu étouffes Allie comme ça. Elle a autant le droit à sa liberté que nos fils. D'autant que… quand on l'étouffe, elle explose. Au sens propre comme au figuré. »_

« _Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Nessie. Je me demande juste ce qui provoque l'imprégnation, parce que je dois une fière chandelle à ce truc étrange. »_

Apaisée, je souris. Jacob reste Jacob et il verra toujours le verre à moitié plein.

« _Et moi donc !_ »

Prise d'un vague sentiment de nostalgie, je me saisis de l'album photo qui traîne sur ma table de chevet. Les photos de mon enfance passée en compagnie de ma famille et de Jacob ne me paraissent plus étrangères, désormais, car la totalité de mes souvenirs me sont revenus petit à petit au bout de quelques mois, comme Gabriel me l'avait promis. Je ne l'ai jamais revu mais je sais qu'il est en vie, quelque part dans le monde.

Grâce à lui, à chaque fois que je regarde en arrière, je peux contempler ma vie tout entière au lieu de voir un nuage de brouillard entrecoupé de quelques rayons de lumière. Et quand je regarde en arrière, ce n'est pas simplement ma vie que je vois, mais aussi celle de tous ceux qui m'ont accompagné –même brièvement- durant mes années d'existence. Quand je regarde en arrière, je vois la fillette pétillante de vie, l'adolescente en quête d'identité, la jeune femme amoureuse et enfin l'inconnue perdue et vaincue chez les Volturi.

Je ne regrette rien.

La vie m'a offert Jacob, puis Lily, Elliot et nos autres enfants, aussi serait-il absurde de vouloir en réécrire la trame. Ce n'est pas mon histoire que je contemple dans cet album photo. C'est la nôtre. Celle de Jacob, des Cullen, des Quileute, des vampires et des loups-garous. Des personnes qu'il serait plus logique de qualifier de famille, tout simplement.

Je pense à l'intention de Jake :

« _Je t'aime_ »

Je sais qu'il comprend que je ne parle pas seulement de lui, mais aussi de la vie et de la famille que nous avons construit ensemble. Jacob tourne la tête vers moi et ses yeux me répondent la même chose en silence.

Il sort en silence la dernière photo de l'album pour mieux la détailler. Elle a été prise il y a un mois, lors du mariage de Sue et Charlie et c'est de loin ma préférée.

Les heureux mariés, au centre de l'image, doivent être les deux seuls à regarder fixement l'objectif. A la droite de Sue, Leah et son fiancé Ian partagent un baiser passionné pendant que Seth et Becca les fixent d'un regard dégoûté et font semblant de vomir. Juste à côté, Billy, qui tient Sarah et Liza sur ses genoux, béatifie complètement devant les jumelles. Derrière son grand-père, Harry a le visage barbouillé de chocolat : en conséquence, Rachel est occupée à le nettoyer avec un mouchoir cependant que Paul se convulse de rire pour une raison inconnue. A côté de Charlie, ma mère, les yeux tournés vers son père, a le visage crispé comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Emmett semble asticoter mon père, au vu des bras croisés et de l'air borné qu'Edward affiche. Rosalie est en train de couvrir les lèvres de Lily d'une inutile couche de gloss pendant qu'Esmée lisse de la main les cheveux de sa petite-fille. Allie, mains tendues en avant, est manifestement en train de montrer à Jasper comment elle déclenche son pouvoir. Carlisle, l'air impressionné et un peu inquiet, observe la flammèche qui est en train de rougeoyer près du visage d'Elliot, lequel ne se rend compte de rien, trop occupé à regarder Alice arranger le col de sa chemise. Enfin, Will est perché sur les épaules de Jacob qui me couve du regard et enserre ma taille.

Je souris aux personnages figés sur la photo.

Notre éternité ne tient pas à nos peaux qui ne se rident pas, à nos cheveux qui ne blanchissent pas ou aux anniversaires que nous ne fêtons plus.

L'éternité est bien plus que ça. Elle est plus précieuse, plus fugace et plus rare.

La mienne est résumée par ce morceau de papier glacé.

* * *

**Blabla important :**

**A propos de cet épilogue, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne joue pas seulement le rôle de fin : il ouvre aussi la voix au second tome (dont Allie sera l'héroïne). Par conséquent, ce qui s'y déroule est assez important.**

**Deuxième précision : ****cet épilogue n'est pas ma version du happy end de Renesmée et Jacob, ****même si vous pouvez tout à fait le considérer comme tel. Si je devais imaginer le futur de Nessie et Jacob, je les verrai avec trois enfants grand maximum et un écart d'au moins cinq ans entre chaque. Je ne les vois absolument pas avoir autant d'enfants en même temps. Par contre, j'ai besoin que leur fille Allie ait 4 frères et sœurs au moment du second tome, d'où la nécessité d'écrire un épilogue comme celui-ci pour présenter brièvement les personnages.**

**Autres infos sur le second tome : l'histoire d'Allie ne ressemblera pas à celle de sa mère. J'ai envie d'écrire sur un personnage féminin fort pour une fois, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que son histoire avec Matt soit classique.**

**Maintenant que vous avez lu l'épilogue, ne partez pas en courant, je posterai encore au moins un bonus et des infos sur l'avancée de l'écriture du second tome. J'aurai aussi sans doute besoin de votre avis sur les titres entre lesquels j'hésite (je pense que vous avez remarqué à quel point je suis nulle pour trouver des titres ^^). Oh, et je vous ferais lire le résumé (chose pour laquelle je suis un peu plus douée).**

**Je reporte lâchement les remerciements à un prochain article dans lequel je répondrai aussi à vos dernières reviews ! (Sortez les mouchoirs lol). **


	64. BONUS Jacob  Remerciements

**Voici l'un des Bonus promis ! Les remerciements et nouvelles infos sur le tome 2 sont en bas de page.**

**Contexte du Bonus : C'est tout simplement la première partie du combat PDV Jacob, vous allez enfin découvrir ce qu'il a vécu ! La seconde partie sera là dans une semaine.**

PDV de Jacob

Mon regard aiguisé de loup-garou lorgnait le dos de Nessie comme pour s'y accrocher. Il passait sur ses épaules fines, sur ses cheveux bouclés et sur sa taille bien dessinée.

J'avais peur. Aujourd'hui, à cet instant plus que jamais. Je ne craignais pas les combats, ni les blessures, ni la mort. Je craignais pour la vie de Nessie, bien qu'elle n'eût sans doute pas apprécié de savoir que je me faisais du mouron pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle et il m'était difficile de supporter l'idée qu'elle allait devoir se mettre en danger. Encore.

J'avais peur, mais il n'était pas question que quiconque dans ma meute le remarque. J'étais l'Alpha. L'animal qui était le plus puissant et celui qui donnait les ordres. Je ne tenais pas à ce que mes pensées morbides contaminent les miens et les empêchent de se concentrer.

_« Tim et Colin, arrêtez de chahuter _» ordonnai-je sans me retourner aux deux loups qui se mordillaient bêtement les oreilles au lieu de prêter attention au spectacle qui se jouait devant nous.

Car même si nous n'y participions pas directement, le spectacle valait le coup d'être regardé.

En face de nous, alignés en rang d'oignon au beau milieu de la prairie, se tenaient les Volturi et leurs alliés. Ils étaient une petite centaine, donc largement plus nombreux que nous, décomptai-je rapidement. Je ne reconnus personne à part les sangsues les plus importantes. Leur nouveau chef, le Vieillard Décrépi, était entouré de l'autre Vieillard Décrépi (celui qui faisait toujours une tête d'enterrement), de Madame Bouclier physique, des deux Jumeaux Dérangés, de la Beauté Fatale qui servait toujours d'appât, du Super Traqueur et de Monsieur Amnésie (ce dernier n'avait franchement pas intérêt à rencontrer ma route). Le seul autre ennemi que je fus en mesure de reconnaître était Serena-la-traîtresse.

« _Waouh, t'es devenu un spécialiste des sangsues _» ricana stupidement Paul.

« _Le don de Nessie, imbécile_ »

La remarque de mon beau-frère (beurk) ne parvint pas à me distraire de ce qui se tramait. Je devais être attentif à chaque détail, même les plus mineurs. Les Volturi, qui étaient immobilisés environ cent mètres devant nous, n'allaient sans doute pas attendre notre permission pour passer à l'action. Comme pour illustrer mes pensées, le nouveau Grand Manitou des sangsues prit la parole :

-Je ne perdrais pas mon temps en bavardages inutiles, prononça Caius d'un ton si pédant que je le rebaptisai aussitôt le Snobinard. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de survivre. Si vous vous rendez, nous vous laisserons la vie sauve. (Ses yeux passèrent sur la silhouette élancée de Nessie qui ne cilla même pas.) Peut-être.

Le sous-entendu fit rugir mon corps imposant de loup parmi le concert de feulements des miens. Si le chef des sangsues psychopathes passait à portée de mes griffes, il allait payer cher cette menace.

-Je crois que tu connais notre réponse, répliqua Carlisle d'un ton neutre.

Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour rester aussi placide alors que l'autre imbécile tourmentait sa famille ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Carlisle ne pourrait pas rester pacifique bien longtemps s'il ne voulait pas y laisser sa peau : sur un signe de Caius, les Volturi se mirent en marche vers nos rangs et le combat commença. La première rangée de vampires, constituée des membres les plus forts physiquement comme Emmett, encaissa la vague d'attaque des Volturi.

La meute et moi n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre. Lorsque les alliés des Volturi se jetèrent eux aussi dans la mêlée et parvinrent jusqu'à nous, je fis un signe du museau à l'Alpha des Makah dont la meute se mélangeait à la mienne.

« _Allons-y !_ »

Dans un concert de grognements et de claquements de dents, les trente-deux loups-garous que nous étions bondirent en avant.

Le début du combat se déroula plutôt bien. Les Volturi, pas spécialement suicidaires, s'étaient arrangés pour que leurs alliés se battent contre nous pendant que la garde s'occupait des Cullen et des autres clans. De ce fait, nous ne rencontrions presque personne doté d'un don dangereux ou déstabilisant et la plupart des vampires n'avaient pas l'air pressés de se faire déchiqueter par nos crocs.

Bref, c'était presque une promenade de santé.

Enfin, sauf pour moi, parce que j'avais une double tâche, en quelque sorte. Une partie de mes occupations consistait à tuer des vampires, l'autre à vérifier que la meute dans sa globalité se portait bien. Et quand je ne faisais ni l'un ni l'autre, je cherchai Nessie. Non je n'étais pas surprotecteur, simplement prudent. Ce genre de précaution ne pouvait pas faire de mal n'est-ce pas ?

Revenant au combat, j'attrapai un vampire mâle qui essayait de m'échapper et le déchiquetai méthodiquement. Lorsqu'il fut complètement réduit en morceaux, Carlisle se précipita vers le tas pour y mettre le feu. Et hop, un vampire de moins. C'était le second que j'anéantissais.

Restaient seulement les cent autres à détruire.

Je couvris les arrières de Carlisle pendant qu'il s'acquittait avec beaucoup de sérieux de sa tâche digne d'un pyromane. Slalomant entre les tas de cendres, je le suivis en écartant les vampires qui s'approchaient trop de lui pour lui permettre d'enflammer tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des restes humains.

Je profitai de cet instant de répit pour repérer Renesmée. Elle n'aurait pas été très heureuse de savoir que je surveillais ses moindres faits et gestes, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Et puis, je l'avais vue me regarder de loin elle aussi. Je la repérai aussitôt à une dizaine de mètres de moi : elle combattait un Volturi qui ne paraissait pas excessivement dangereux. Pourtant, je frémis d'angoisse quand le mâle plongea pour l'attaquer. Durant une courte seconde, j'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir. Mon instinct me hurlait de me battre à ses côtés et ma raison me disait que c'était un très mauvais plan de survie tant pour elle que pour moi.

Finalement, elle réussi à lui arracher un bras et je soufflai, soulagé. Il était bizarre mais pourtant fascinant de contempler Nessie, étrangement à l'aise et habile au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Leah me bouscula violemment, interrompant ma contemplation. Un vampire s'agrippait au dos couleur cendre de la louve, resserrant peu à peu son étreinte mortelle pour lui briser les côtes.

Je jurai mentalement. J'avais perdu Carlisle dans tout ce tohu-bohu.

«_Jake, triple crétin,_ feula Leah, _viens plutôt m'aider au lieu de fliquer tous ceux qui s'attaquent à ta Nessie adorée. Elle se débrouille comme un chef. »_

Je ne répliquai pas -nous serions partis sur un long débat qui aurait viré à la bagarre et on aurait fini par se battre entre nous à la place de détruire nos ennemis. Je bondis par dessus le corps de Leah, emportant au passage la sangsue qui la strangulait. Elle était déjà salement amochée et je n'eus aucun mal à la démembrer à grands coups de croc.

«_Ne me remercie pas, surtout._» raillai-je.

«_Oh la ferme. Si tu arrêtais un peu de regarder Nessie on s'en sortirait mieux. _»

Je savais que Leah avait raison, même si je ne le lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde. N'empêche, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de scanner du regard l'endroit où Renesmée se trouvait un instant plus tôt. L'endroit où Renesmée se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

L'endroit où Renesmée ne se trouvait manifestement plus.

« _Merde !_ »

« _Ce que les loups imprégnés peuvent me soûler !_ » bougonna Leah, à qui la disparition de Nessie ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, tout en se faufilant entre Jared et Colin pour aider Seth à étriper une sangsue.

« _J'ai vu Nessie partir en courant après Démétri il y a quelques minutes_ » m'informa obligeamment Embry.

« _Super ! Génial !_ » Grommelai-je.

Nessie et moi n'étions pas supposés nous battre ensemble ou rester à proximité l'un de l'autre mais la savoir loin de moi m'angoissait. La disparition de mon imprégnée m'ayant mis de mauvaise humeur, je réussis à arracher brutalement la tête d'un Volturi qui courait vers Quil.

« _Joli_ » commenta ce dernier.

Je me ruai vers mon ami et bondis par-dessus lui au moment même où deux vampires lui sautaient à la gorge. J'en interceptai un en mordant sa jambe et je sectionnai son corps en deux parties pendant que le loup marron faisait volte-face et tuait le second vampire.

« _Zut. Cet abruti m'a cassé la patte._ » Geignit Quil en lâchant un glappissement aigu.

En le voyant boitiller, j'examinai rapidement sa patte antérieure droite qui formait un angle bizarre. Impossible de se défendre contre un agresseur avec ça.

« _Combien de temps pour guérir ?_ » demandai-je.

« _Cinq minutes, j'espère._ »

« _Embry ! Brady !_ » Appelai-je en avisant les deux animaux les plus proches de nous. « _Venez le protéger_ »

« _J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou_ » se plaignit puérilement Quil.

Embry se dégagea de l'emprise de la femelle vampire qui tentait de l'étrangler et fila vers nous, pendant que Brady se tournait dans notre direction. Mais un vampire croisa sa route et, le prenant par surprise, l'attaqua avec fureur.

Abandonnant Embry et Quil, je courus au secours de mon frère de meute. Alors que j'étais en train de lui sauver vaillamment la vie, un imprévu arriva sous la forme d'un ordre à la fois visuel et auditif qui me tétanisa.

« _STOP_ »

Les lettres fantômes s'incrustèrent sur ma rétine et résonnèrent dans mes tympans, si bien que je fus forcé de lâcher la sangsue que je secouais comme un prunier. Nessie ! J'aurais reconnu son pouvoir n'importe où. Affolé, je fis plusieurs tours sur moi-même pour la localiser, m'emmêlant les pattes.

« _Là-bas !_ » M'informa Seth en levant son museau gris dans une direction.

J'avançai souplement et rapidement d'une dizaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir ce que je cherchais.

Au beau milieu de la prairie progressait un étrange groupe composé d'Aro, de Caius, de la femelle vampire qui contrôlait un étrange bouclier et de ...

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre.

« _C'est quoi cette merdre ?_ » Jura Paul.

Renesmée, retenue par Félix et Démétri et Elliot (oui, mon fils, celui qui était supposé être parti en voyage avec ses grand-pères) se trouvaient enfermés sous le bouclier des Volturi.

Je ne perdis pas mon temps à jurer mentalement ou à rugir furieusement à l'inverse des autres loups. Voir Nessie en danger de mort était une chose. C'était intolérable, inadmissible, ignoble, abominable et j'en passe. Envisager la mort de mon âme-sœur revenait à envisager la mienne.

Mais voir notre bébé de cinq mois entouré par une armée de sangsue était cent fois pire.

Je connaissais l'instinct, le devoir qui me dictait de diriger et protéger ma meute. Je connaissais celui qui me commandait d'empêcher quoi que ce soit de mal d'arriver à Nessie. Je croyais connaître le frisson de la peur de voir Elliot être blessé.

Je m'étais trompé. La seule différence entre chaque personne que j'aimais et Elliot était leur vulnérabilité. Nessie n'était pas infaillible, mais elle était puissante. Les loups de ma meute étaient imprudents mais leur force compensait.

Elliot était vulnérable à deux cents pour cent.

A aucun instant une seule pensée cohérente ne traversa mon esprit quand je le vis sous le bouclier de Renata. Je me jetai, toutes griffes dehors, sur cette saleté de machin transparent qui emprisonnait ma famille.

Ce fut comme si j'avais donné un ordre à la meute. L'objectif n'était plus de tuer des vampires mais de libérer Nessie et Elliot. Alors que je griffais, mordais, poussais et labourais le bouclier, Seth, Paul et Embry me rejoignirent. Les autres loups n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'une bande de Volturi sortis de je ne sais où les en empêchèrent.

« _Nous sommes encerclés !_ » s'alarma Jared.

« _Sans blague ! _» le rabroua Leah, non moins paniquée.

Autour de nous, la plupart des combats avaient cessé, surtout ceux impliquant les Cullen et la meute. Ils étaient figés par la peur, terrassés par la surprise et découragés par la victoire prochaine des Volturi.

Occupé à essayer de rompre le bouclier, je n'étais ni figé, ni terrassé, ni découragé. J'étais anéanti, ce qui était bien pire, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire. Du moins, c'était ce que je me disais jusqu'à ce que retentisse le cri de Caius :

-Assez, ou je tue l'enfant !

Il me fallut une seconde pour me demander de quel enfant il parlait, réaliser qu'Elliot était le seul enfant sur place et m'offusquer du fait qu'il était manifestement en train de menacer MON fils.

Ma seconde de réflexion ne s'était pas écoulée que le cri de Nessie me transperça de part en part alors que Caius s'était arrêté juste devant Elliot, le bras levé. Renesmée me communiqua sa terreur, me contamina, me gela sur place. A son hurlement s'ajoutèrent les sanglots d'Elliot, ce qui acheva de me convaincre que nous étions passé à un cheveu de la catastrophe.

« _Si ce glaçon fait du mal à mon fils je lui arrache la tête !_ » éructai-je, furieux qu'il ait osé le menacer et le traumatiser de cette manière.

Dommage que Caius ne puisse entendre mes récriminations. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était mon corps statufié à quelques mètres de lui. Vaincu. Le visage saccagé par le désespoir, Nessie cria en se tournant vers Aro :

-Vous avez promis de me rendre mon fils ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, alors laissez-le !

Evidemment, les deux affreux s'étaient servis d'Elliot comme moyen de pression sur elle. J'haletai de soulagement lorsqu'Aro lui obéit et qu'Elliot retrouva sa mère.

« _Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ » s'enquit un louveteau de seize ans avec une voix de petit garçon.

Je me forçai à me concentrer. Pour Nessie, Elliot et la meute. Ne pas regarder la frimousse et les yeux inondés de larmes de mon fils. Ne pas regarder les prunelles terrifiées de Renesmée alors qu'elle le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Caius s'avança à la limite du bouclier en se pavanant comme un dindon :

-Bien, bien, bien. Reprenons. J'exige que la meute et le clan Cullen se rendent. Si vous abdiquez, je sais que vos alliés se rendront eux aussi. Si vous refusez, je tuerai moi-même cet étrange enfant, est-ce clair ?

C'était la troisième fois qu'il menaçait ma famille et je ne m'y étais toujours pas habitué. Mes oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière pendant que Nessie se mettait à sangloter.

-En premier lieu, que vos animaux redeviennent humains, poursuivit Caius. Que l'Alpha leur en donne l'ordre. Je ne veux pas de ces bêtes près de mes soldats.

« _Jake, tu vas pas faire ça hein ?_ » s'enquit un autre jeune loup avec inquiétude.

Les vies de Nessie et Elliot m'étaient-elles plus précieuses que les vies de tous ceux que j'aimais réunis ? Oui. Est-ce que j'allais trahir les miens pour autant ? Non.

«_ Non ! Ne faites pas ça !_ » s'opposa mentalement Renesmée.

Je la regardai. Elle était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, comme d'habitude. Sous forme humaine, les loups n'étaient plus des combattants. Je ne pouvais pas jouer avec la vie de la meute comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser qui que ce soit blesser ma femme et mon fils.

La seule vie que je pouvais marchander était la mienne.

« _Cullen !_ » braillai-je dans ma tête. « _Dis à Caius que je vais redevenir humain !_ »

Edward me jeta un regard mélancolique, conscient de ce que cela signifiait. Il allait peut-être se sentir triste face à ma mort, mais lui aussi aimait Nessie plus que tout, suffisamment en tout cas pour accepter mon sacrifice. Nous poursuivions le même but, tous les deux.

-Jacob va se retransformer pour venir vous parler, dit-il sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

-Faut-il que je réitère ma menace ? cracha Caius comme un serpent venimeux.

Non, il n'avait pas besoin de la réitérer. Il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné, de toute façon. Je commençai à muter en humain, congédiant ma forme animale malgré mon instinct de survie qui protestait lourdement et savait que je courais vers une mort certaine. Ma peau redevenait glabre, mes poils disparaissaient et mes pattes avant se raccourcissaient.

« _Jacob…_ » prononça la grosse voix de Sam avec inquiétude.

« _Veille sur la meute pour moi_ » lâchai-je juste au moment où je redevins totalement humain.

Je me sentis immédiatement minuscule et exposé, au milieu de cette foule de mes ennemis naturels. Je me baissai pour détacher mon short en jean enroulé autour de ma cheville et enfilai le vêtement prestement. Je m'approchai le plus près possible du bouclier, combattant mon envie d'y entrer pour être avec Renesmée et Elliot. Ces derniers ne me prêtaient d'ailleurs plus aucune attention, occupés à se fixer mutuellement d'un air étrange.

Je me concentrai sur Caius qui jubilait derrière son bouclier.

-Libérez-les immédiatement ! ordonnai-je en utilisant inconsciemment ma voix d'Alpha, même si elle n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

-Crois-tu être en position de donner des ordres, clébard ? se gaussa-t-il.

Je serrai la mâchoire.

-Vous m'avez moi ! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi : torturez-moi, tuez-moi, je m'en fiche. Mais laissez-les partir.

-N'as-tu pas encore compris ? se moqua Caius. Ce n'est pas toi que nous voulons, pas plus que l'hybride ou votre sang-mêlé de progéniture. Je veux gagner ce combat, je veux régner sur un monde où des aberrations telles que vous n'existeront pas ! Ordonne à tes chiens de redevenir humains !

-Seulement si vous relâchez ma famille d'abord !

-Peut-être devrions-nous les torturer avant, histoire de te montrer à quel point je ne plaisante pas, suggéra Caius d'une voix doucereuse.

Je savais déjà à quel point il ne plaisantait pas, et je savais ce qui se passerait s'il mettait sa menace à exécution. Je péterais les plombs, la meute aussi, et notre douleur commune nous rendrait vulnérables. Je serrai les poings pour maîtriser mes envies de meurtre.

_Sois plus intelligent que lui…_

-Si vous leur faites du mal, je serais toujours le seul à vous obéir, répliquai-je. La meute ne prendra pas le risque de se rendre ou de se retransformer, même pour les protéger.

-Humm, acquiesça Caius. En effet, ils ne reçoivent d'ordres que de toi. Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ. C'est la dernière fois que je le répète : dis-leur de muter !

-Non, refusai-je. Libérez Renesmée et Elliot en premier.

-Très bien. Si les clébards ne se préoccupent pas de l'avenir de nos otages, ils se préoccupent forcément de celui de leur chef. Je peux te faire tuer. La mort est-elle à ce point une perspective agréable pour toi ?

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Plus agréable que celle de m'aplatir devant vous, en tout cas.

Cette fois-ci, j'étais allé trop loin et Caius vit rouge, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il se mit à hurler comme un possédé :

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas été assez clairs ! Tuez-moi l'Alpha de cette bande de clébards, qu'on en finisse ! Les négociations sont terminées !

La meute éclata de colère et voulut s'interposer, mais la plupart des loups furent maîtrisés. Jane se dirigea vers moi sur l'ordre de Caius. Je me demandais vaguement comment elle comptait me tuer alors que Bella devait forcément me protéger de son bouclier, mais la naine proclama :

-Parfois, la méthode physique a du bon !

Génial. Sur ma pierre tombale serait marqué que je me serais fait réduire en morceaux par une gamine immortelle de treize ans et d'un mètre quarante de hauteur.

Nessie sembla enfin se réveiller de l'apathie dans laquelle elle était tombée, car elle s'égosilla d'une voix qui me fendit le cœur :

-Non !

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, deux étangs profonds de chocolat fondu. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire et le temps me manquait cruellement.

« _Edward_ » pensai-je. « _Sors-les d'ici quand je ne serais plus là pour le faire. Dis à Nessie qu'elle vaut tous les sacrifices. Et répète à Elliot combien je l'aime. Ca ne change rien. Je serais toujours avec eux. »_

Derrière moi, j'entendis vaguement Bella gémir de terreur alors que Jane se frayait un chemin vers moi.

Soudain, je vis le regard de Renesmée passer de dévasté à féroce. Une étrange férocité, à la fois déterminée et combattive. Elle se détourna de moi, plaquant ses paumes de main contre les joues d'Elliot. Je savais qu'elle lui parlait par le biais de son don. Une part de moi se demanda distraitement à quoi jouait mon imprégnée pendant que la seconde part se résignait sur mon sort. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce que Nessie me voit mourir, mais une seconde d'attention n'aurait pas été de refus.

Les bras ballants, l'esprit détaché du corps, je m'absorbai dans la contemplation de ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde.

-Maison, gémit Elliot d'une voix basse et terrifiée.

Renesmée secoua la tête avec véhémence en signe de négation. Bon sang, que faisait-elle ? Décidemment, je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

Mon ébahissement parvint à des sommets jamais atteints auparavant lorsque Renesmée se mit à courir, Elliot accroché à son cou. Se trouvant emprisonnée sous un bouclier de dix mètres de diamètres avec cinq personnes, je ne compris pas trop ce qu'elle essayait de faire quand elle se précipita sur Renata et lui agrippa le bras.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas quand il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable et de physiquement impossible. Mon ébahissement se transforma subitement en hébétude. Je clignai des yeux, assommé.

A l'endroit même où se trouvaient auparavant Nessie, Elliot et Renata, il n'y avait que du vide.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, je trouve la seconde partie du Bonus plus intéressante dans le sens où on ignore encore ce qui est arrivé à Jacob quand il était avec Sam et Esmée. Je voulais tout poster d'un coup mais ce Bonus est trèèès long et je n'ais pas eu le temps de le finir complètement.**

**A propos du tome 2, j'ai le plaisir de vous faire partager son résumé en avance (évidemment, il est très bref parce que c'est celui dont je me servirai pour décrire la fiction quand je la posterai sur ff) : « Quand on est la fille de Jacob et Nessie Black, qu'on est un mélange improbable de trois races et qu'on est dotée d'un don dangereux, il ne reste plus qu'une seule option : briser les règles et s'écarter des sentiers battus ... au risque de tout perdre.»**

**Je galère sérieusement pour trouver un titre, pour l'instant j'hésite entre des banalités du style : Eternal Flame, Sunshine, Moonrise, Moonlight, Full Moon The Bright Side of the Moon, The dark side of the moon… Je suis d'une nullité sans égale pour trouver des titres, vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis sur ces propositions même si vous ne savez pas forcément à quoi elles font référence… (sauf LifeRissa, qui a sans doute déjà deviné -_-)**

**Au passage, j'aurai besoin pour le tome 2, de dénicher quelques voitures aux personnages les plus âgés (à savoir Lily, Elliot et Allie). Est-ce que l'un(e) d'entre vous pourrait me donner des exemples de voitures correspondant vaguement à leur tempérament (voitures très rapides, évidemment, et en accord avec leurs caractères respectifs) ? Je vous en serais très reconnaissante, parce que pour tout vous dire je suis complètement paumée dès qu'on parle voitures…**

**Remerciements & réponse aux reviews :**

**Je vais éviter de trop m'épancher parce qu'en relisant vos reviews je viens de remarquer que pas mal de gens m'en ont laissé en fin de compte ! Un grand merci à toutes ces personnes, donc ! Et puis, comme j'écris un 2****nd**** tome, je suppose que j'entendrai de nouveau parler de vous !**

**Leazk-mortel : ****Ravie que l'épilogue te plaise ! J'en profite pour te remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire !**

**Lyylla : ****Il me semble que tu es une nouvelle revieweuse, il faudra donc que je pense à faire des cliffhangers de temps en temps pour que les nouveaux lecteurs comme toi connaissent la joie de trépigner de rage devant leur écran ! (Je sais, drôle de façon de vous remercier ^^)**

**Butterfly971 ****: Merci pour avoir reviewé chaque chapitre avec autant de constance et de bonne humeur, c'était à chaque fois un plaisir de recevoir tes reviews !**

**LifeRissa**** : Pour tes questions/ remarques : je mettrai probablement moins de 3-4 mois à poster le 2****nd**** tome mais je ne promets rien, en tout cas je vais essayer de commencer à poster pendant l'été. Allie tient effectivement ses yeux verts d'Edward, je voulais lui donner un signe physique plus distinctif ! L'imprégnation d'Allie et Matt : je ne sais pas quel genre de précision tu attends, mais en effet leur histoire sera originale au point de différer totalement de celle de Nessie et Jacob. Le schéma imprégnation-mariage-bébé ne sera pas reproduit et leur relation n'aura rien à voir avec celle des parents d'Allie ! Je veux explorer de nouvelles facettes (parfois négatives) de l'imprégnation. Les enfants de Nessie et Jake : je suis heureuse que la plupart d'entre eux te plaisent. Pour ce qui est de Will, je fais une affaire personnelle de faire en sorte qu'il te plaise, il est l'un de mes personnages préférés (principalement parce qu'il passera son temps à se battre avec sa sœur je l'avoue ^^). Après c'est sûr qu'il faut que je trouve une utilité propre à chacun de mes nouveaux persos, mais j'ai pas mal d'idées là-dessus. "J'ai besoin que leur fille Allie ait 4 frères et soeurs au moment du second tome" : je te rassure, non il n'y aura pas d'autres enfants, je voulais simplement dire que les 4 frères et soeurs devaient arriver suffisamment tôt dans l'histoire pour exister déjà au moment du 2nd tome. Ta tentative de fiction : continue à m'en parler et bientôt je te supplierai de la poursuivre ! Je ne résiste jamais aux post-breaking dawn ^^ surtout quand je sais que l'auteur écrit bien. Les enfants de la lune : O_O tu continues à avoir une longueur d'avance et à tout deviner !**

**Remerciements (au pluriel parce qu'il y en a beaucoup ^^) : Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction avec un regard aussi critique, merci d'avoir écrit un roman à chaque chapitre en guise de review et merci de m'avoir donné des avis aussi développés, sympas et honnêtes . Je suis parfois effrayée par la façon dont tu sembles être sur la même longueur d'onde que moi ^^ On dirait que nos façons d'écrire/lire/interpréter se ressemblent beaucoup ! Depuis le début, il me semble que tu as deviné un paquet de choses : le don d'Elliot, son rôle dans la bataille, le fait que Lily allait perdre quelqu'un, la présence d'un PDV Lily, l'existence de Rosalice et des jumelles… C'est impressionnant ! En toute honnêteté tu es l'une des mes principales motivations pour écrire ! J'ai été également très touchée que tu ais répondu à la review de ****ma lune**** pour lui exposer ton avis, c'était très gentil à toi ! (Tes explications sur les points qui l'ont gênée ressemblent beaucoup aux miennes, mais je ne m'étonne plus de rien ^^). Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour et je m'arrête en te disant que je suis heureuse d'écrire un 2nd tome rien que pour pouvoir continuer de lire tes reviews ^^**

**Je vous retrouve dans une semaine maximum (**_**normalement**_**) avec la deuxième partie du Bonus ! **


	65. Bonus Jacob partie 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai une super bonne excuse quant à mon retard (sérieusement, ne me prenez jamais au sérieux quand je commence une phrase par : « le prochain chapitre arrivera dans… »). Figurez-vous qu'au moment où j'ai posté la première partie du Bonus, nous étions le 6 juin et j'avais complètement zappé l'existence de mes épreuves anticipées du bac (histoire et français). Je sais que ça sonne stupide, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait réviser autant et je me suis retrouvée à ne plus avoir de temps pour moi. Une fois mes écrits passés, j'ai dû réviser pour l'oral de français (ô joie). Bref, cette phase difficile est derrière moi et je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture.**

**Voici donc la deuxième partie du Bonus. La fin –qui concerne la mort de Sam- part légèrement dans tous les sens, parce que j'étais dans un état proche de celui d'un zombie quand je l'ai écrite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.**

**Buttefly971 : Je suis touchée que tu sois aussi fan de ma fiction que de celle de DOUMBEA, la sienne m'a marquée à vie et je la considère comme l'une des meilleures que j'ai jamais lues. Je suis aussi contente de savoir que mon humour te plait ^^**

**Chattoncharmant : Ne t'en fais pas, Lily n'est pas malheureuse, je dirai plutôt perturbée ^^ Je ne peux pas appeler le tome 2 Imprégnation tome 2 parce qu'il n'abordera pas l'imprégnation de la même façon que pour cette fiction et que je veux faire ressentir le fait que mes deux fictions diffèrent l'une de l'autre. Merci pour tes propositions de voitures ! Le seul truc qui ne colle pas, ce sont peut-être les couleurs que tu as suggéré : je verrai plutôt Lily avec une voiture bien voyante et Elliot et Allie avec des couleurs sobres, mais merci encore d'avoir répondu à mon appel au secours ^^**

**LifeRissa : Réponse en vrac à tes reviews (je n'en revenais pas d'en avoir autant, ça m'a bien détendue entre deux séances de révisions !) : -En effet les Makah de BD ne mutent pas, mais les miens si, j'avais besoin d'augmenter le nombre de loups-garous ! –Je comprends que la mort de Sam t'intrigue, elle aura une influence sur la vie de Matthew (et donc sur celle d'Allie). –Les points négatifs de l'imprégnation : non tu n'auras pas ton exemple, parce que c'est important pour l'histoire et qu'au rythme où tu vas, tu vas deviner le script avant que je ne l'écrive ! ^^ Cependant ce n'est pas bien difficile à trouver, il suffit de te demander ce qu'on pourrait reprocher à un coup de foudre qui lie deux personnes pour l'éternité sans leur demander leur avis… - C'est amusant que tu parles de la fiche personnage de Will, parce que j'ai justement fais des fiches pour m'y retrouver avec chacun de mes nouveaux persos et je pense les publier avant le prologue du tome 2, histoire que les lecteurs connaissent mieux les Cullen-Black aussi ! – Je suis super touchée que tu veuilles me faire partager le résumé et des extraits de ta fiction ! Maintenant que tu l'as écrit tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière ^^ Oh la la je meurs d'impatience, je suis certaine que ta fic aurait été superbe ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! (Et je te retourne tes grandes effusions de sentiments : je commence moi aussi à m'attacher à toi à distance ^^) Est-ce que tu veux la poster sur Ff ou me l'envoyer par mail ? Fais de la façon qui te conviendra, je dirai amen à tout ^^ – Les titres : Ah tiens, tu avais eu la même idée que moi pour Full Moon *visage blasé*. Comme tu m'as fait remarquer qu'Eternal Flame était déjà une fiction, j'ai eu la bonne idée de taper mes autres titres dans le moteur de recherche de FF, et là, désastre : la plupart existent par centaines ! J'ai donc trouvé un nouveau titre mêlant deux notions importantes que je voulais y faire passer : le don d'Allie (le feu) et la référence à la lune. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé Burning Moon (=Lune Ardente). Pas le meilleur titre que j'ai trouvé mais il conviendra. –Ta remarque à propos de Sam : pour moi, il a toujours été évident qu'il était le demi-frère d'Embry dans la mesure où le père de ce dernier est aux abonnés absents. Je ne vois pas du tout Billy avoir un enfant caché. De toute façon, j'ai remarqué en voyant les arbres généalogiques des Quileute qu'ils sont tous cousins entre eux, même si c'est effectivement plutôt dérangeant. – Ta question sur Aiyana et Aleah (tu voulais dire Allie hein ? ^^) : elles se ressemblent parce qu'Aiyana est l'ancêtre des Black en tant que troisième épouse de Taha Aki, j'aimais l'idée de les relier physiquement. De plus, il se pourrait bien qu'Aiyana réapparaisse dans le tome 2 via le don d'un des enfants Black, j'aime beaucoup les histoires de connexion spirituelle avec les morts, même si on s'enfonce peut-être trop dans le surnaturel. – Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes remarques, ce sont elles qui me boostent pour écrire ! A très bientôt !**

PDV de Jacob

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me demander où Renata, Elliot et Renesmée étaient passés qu'ils me tombaient tous les trois dessus. Par instinct, je retins d'un bras le corps de Nessie qui était tout sauf stable cependant que mon autre bras repoussait Renata à quelques mètres de nous.

Lorsque Nessie ne fit plus mine de tomber en avant, je la lâchai inconsciemment. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point j'étais ahuri. Mon cerveau refusait de croire ce que mes yeux voyaient.

Elliot agrippé à son cou, Nessie recommença à chanceler. Elle s'accrocha à moi, me tirant de mon apathie. Ce contact physique m'aida à reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Mes bras encerclèrent Nessie et Elliot, formant une cage protectrice entre eux et le reste du monde.

Autour de nous, les combats n'avaient pas repris. Tous étaient figés par la surprise, ce qui me rassura sur un point : je n'étais pas fou à lier. Du moins, pas totalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? M'exclamai-je avant de réaliser que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Nessie et Elliot étaient sauvés. Ils étaient vivants. Près de moi. Peu importait comment ils avaient fait ça.

Déboussolée elle aussi, mon imprégnée secoua la tête. Puis elle eut une énième réaction étrange : elle s'arracha de mon étreinte et me donna vivement Elliot.

-Cache-lui les yeux ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

J'étais beaucoup trop hors service pour penser à lui obéir, mais je compris la raison de ses actes lorsqu'elle démembra sommairement Renata à laquelle je n'avais jusque là prêté aucune attention. La vampire n'offrit aucune résistance, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur. Son bouclier se réduisit en poussière en même temps que son corps se consumait. Les quatre vampires qui étaient auparavant protégés se retrouvèrent bêtement à découvert, et je félicitai mentalement Nessie pour avoir accompli ce miracle.

« _Tuez-les ! Maintenant !_ » commanda sa voix mentale.

Dans mes bras, Elliot tressaillit en percevant l'écho. Paniqué, je pris conscience du fait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici et qu'il avait dû avoir son quota de visions horribles pour le restant de ses jours.

-Ca va aller, lui chuchotai-je en cherchant désespérément une solution.

Alors que Caius et sa clique s'enfuyaient, poursuivis par les nôtres, je tirai Renesmée par la main pour la ramener vers moi et je les serrai contre moi, notre fils et elle. Pris par un sentiment d'urgence, j'explosai en une litanie de phrases exclamatives :

-J'ai cru mourir quand je vous ai vus sous ce bouclier ! Bon sang, comment avez-vous... Peu importe ! Nessie, il faut immédiatement éloigner Elliot d'ici, il est en danger permanent ! Pars avec lui, tu es la seule à même de le protéger !

J'usai sans aucun remord de la ruse consistant à faire croire à Nessie que le destin d'Elliot reposait sur ses épaules. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir l'un d'entre eux en danger, aussi était-il plus simple de leur faire quitter l'endroit. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Nessie :

-Non ! Vous avez besoin de moi ! Jake, Elliot se téléporte ! Il a déjà changé deux fois d'endroit dans la journée, je pense qu'on peut lui demander de recommencer !

Si elle essayait me déstabiliser avec cette information, c'était raté. Je savais déjà qu'Elliot était en mesure de faire des choses bizarres et je me doutais qu'il était à l'origine de tous ces changements de lieux. Pour autant, il était hors de question de le laisser utiliser une fois de plus cette _chose _dangereuse, meurtrière et hors de contrôle.

-On ne peut pas l'envoyer tout seul dieu sait où ! répliquai-je. Quelqu'un doit venir avec lui !

Interrompant notre débat, Edward, Bella, Carlisle et Esmée se ramenèrent en formant un cercle protecteur autour de nous.

-Dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution ! s'égosilla Bella. Elliot doit partir d'ici au plus vite et nous sommes tous vulnérables, Jake le premier puisqu'il est sous forme humaine !

Sans blague. C'était sûr qu'avec un bébé dans les bras, mes gestes étaient très limités. En cas d'urgence, je n'aurais même pas pu muter sous peine de blesser Elliot. Heureusement, Edward se rallia à moi dans le camp des gens pour qui la téléportation n'est pas un phénomène normal.

-Elliot n'est pas en état de se téléporter ! Ses pensées sont confuses, je pense qu'il fait encore de la fièvre !

Tout le monde, y compris moi, baissa les yeux vers notre fils. Je réalisai que sa peau était légèrement plus chaude que la mienne, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était beaucoup plus chaude que la normale. En plus de ça, il était en sueur et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

-Il est brûlant ! m'exclamai-je pendant que Nessie touchait sa joue avec vivacité.

Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux dons des vampires ! Carlisle prit Elliot dans ses bras pour essayer de le refroidir.

-Nous devons le ramener à La Push et le soigner au plus vite, ça peut être dangereux !

Dangereux, rien que ça ? Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter, me demandant lesquels d'entre nous seraient encore debout à la fin de la journée. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt j'étais certain qu'Elliot serait celui qui s'en sortirait…

Vivre sans lui était comme vivre sans Nessie. Inenvisageable.

Mon imprégnée pria son grand-père :

-Vas-y avec lui, tu es le seul en mesure de le soigner !

-Il leur faut une escorte ! ajoutai-je.

J'étais sur le point d'appeler quelqu'un de la meute pour les accompagner lorsque Paul tomba à pic, débarquant par surprise et bousculant Nessie. J'allais le réprimander pour ça quand elle plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur son museau pour communiquer avec lui et tressaillit de surprise.

-Rachel accouche, dit-elle à Carlisle, elle a autant besoin de toi qu'Elliot ! Rentre à La Push avec lui et sauve-les tous les deux, je t'en supplie !

Durant une fraction de seconde, je compris exactement ce que Paul devait ressentir. A peu près la même chose que moi que lorsque Nessie et Elliot étaient prisonniers des Volturi. Sa famille avait besoin de lui et je devais le libérer de son devoir pour qu'il puisse se consacrer à ma sœur tout en défendant Elliot et Carlisle.

-Paul, accompagne-les et protège-les ! Ce n'est pas négociable, on se débrouillera sans toi ! (Je croisai ses yeux et lui lançai un regard qui signifiait : « débrouille-toi pour que Rachel s'en sorte ». Puis je poursuivis :) Je vais me retransformer et nous allons faire diversion pour que vous puissiez vous échapper. Carlisle, sauvez notre fils et ma sœur, c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons !

-S'il y a des blessés, envoyez-les me voir ! Et surtout, prenez soin d'Esmée, je n'aime pas qu'elle se retrouve seule ! répliqua le grand-père de Nessie.

Je décidai immédiatement de confier Esmée à Sam. Il était doué plus que nul autre pour jouer un rôle de protecteur.

-C'est promis ! Je demanderai à un des loups de veiller sur elle ! Les autres, dès que je muterai, attaquez les vampires les plus proches de nous !

Nessie embrassa vivement Elliot pendant que je reculais pour muter à nouveau.

-Je t'aime mon chéri, on se retrouvera toujours ! dit-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

-Guéris vite, Elliot, nous reviendrons bientôt ! criai-je tout en me transformant.

Je ne disais pas seulement ça pour le rassurer : je le pensais sincèrement. J'allai tout faire pour qu'il puisse grandir avec sa mère et son père à ses côtés. Peu importait ce que je devrais accomplir pour parvenir à mon but.

Une fois ma mutation accomplie, je poussai un rugissement pour signaler à Carlisle et Paul de s'en aller. Le concert familier des voix de la meute résonna dans ma tête, me signifiant que les miens allaient bien et avaient recommencé à se battre. Nessie, Edward, Bella, Esmée et moi écartâmes un maximum de Volturi du passage de Carlisle, Paul et mon fils, chose rendue aisée par ma carrure imposante et par notre nombre. Quand ils disparurent dans la forêt, j'appelai Sam à la rescousse :

« _Viens veiller sur Esmée s'il te plaît_ »

Le loup au pelage noir comme la nuit obtempéra immédiatement, s'acquittant de sa tâche sans protester. Carlisle était en train de sauver Elliot et Rachel, aussi était-il normal que nous lui rendions la pareille en protégeant sa femme.

Une fois les cas de mon fils et Esmée réglés, je m'approchai de Nessie au point de la toucher pour lui parler mentalement :

« _Nessie, je veux me battre à tes côtés, peu importe si ça nous rend moins performants ! Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre toi aussi !_ »

-J'allai te proposer la même chose ! répliqua-t-elle en virevoltant gracieusement dans les airs pour échapper à un vampire.

En bon rabat-joie qu'il était, Edward vint nous gronder comme deux enfants de maternelle :

-Cessez de bavarder !

Tandis que Nessie aidait son paternel à tuer un vampire, j'en déchiquetai un autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward et Bella annoncèrent qu'ils avaient localisé Alec et allaient le tuer. Il était grand temps que l'anesthésiant de service et sa tortionnaire de sœur disparaissent de la surface terrestre. En passant près de moi, Bella me frôla, passa brièvement sa main dans mon pelage et murmura à voix presque inaudible :

-Veille sur elle.

Inutile de préciser qui elle désignait. Décidément, je n'étais pas le seul à être démesurément protecteur envers Nessie. Même après toutes ces années, Bella restait Bella : une mère louve qui m'arracherait sans doute la tête s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille.

Restés seuls –nous avions aussi perdu Sam et Esmée dans la foule- Renesmée et moi continuâmes à nous battre de manière coordonnée –c'était morbide, mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions en symbiose totale même pour assassiner des gens.

Quant à l'atmosphère qui régnait au sein de la meute, elle était beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'au départ. Nous étions conscients d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe et plusieurs loups-garous étaient blessés, de manière superficielle mais handicapante cependant. Peu à peu, je constatai que nos troupes et mes frères de meute s'étaient dispersés de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans mon champ de vision. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Etre dispersés signifiait être davantage exposés et esseulés. En scannant leurs pensées, je vérifiai rapidement, par mesure de précaution, que les plus jeunes loups de la meute se battaient par groupe de trois au minimum.

Par chance –pour nous- Nessie et moi tombâmes pratiquement nez à nez avec Serena et son psychopathe de père. J'aurais bien aimé faire payer à la traîtresse l'envie de duper les gens, mais je sentis immédiatement que Joham était physiquement plus dangereux et sournois qu'elle. Je laissai Serena à Nessie et sautai à la gorge de Joham en rugissant. Je n'avais pas oublié ses expériences sur les hybrides digne d'un savant fou, ni le fait qu'il avait vendu la famille de Lily aux Volturi.

Comme il était rusé et perfide, la seul chose de lui que je réussis à déchiqueter fut son tee-shirt, ce qui m'arrachait de temps en temps un grondement de mécontentement. Il était rapide, sans doute plus que moi, et son corps essayait sans cesse de s'enrouler autour du mien pour me broyer les côtes. Heureusement, depuis l'épisode des vampires nouveau-nés de nombreuses années auparavant, j'étais rôdé à ce petit jeu et il ne réussit jamais à me toucher.

J'étais sur le point de lui arracher un bras lorsque Nahuel surgit dans mon champ de vision et m'en empêcha. Persuadé qu'il escomptait sauver la vie de son père, je me crispai, sur la défensive, mais Maysun et Jennifer surgirent derrière lui. Jennifer se précipita vers Serena en criant comme la demeurée qu'elle était sans doute à ce moment précis :

-Laissez-la moi, laissez-la moi !

Nessie fit un pas en arrière. Bien lui en prit, car Jennifer attaquait déjà sa sœur avec toute la rage du monde. Nahuel me jaugea du regard et désigna Joham :

-Nous aimerions lui faire la peau nous-mêmes, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Faire preuve d'autant de politesse était tout simplement grotesque. Frustré de devoir abandonner ma proie, j'émis un grondement sourd avant de pousser du bout du museau un Joham paniqué vers ses enfants. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec lui.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le brouhaha des voix de mes frères dans ma tête se calma avec une brusquerie anormale. Le bruit s'apaisa parce qu'au lieu de communiquer par la pensée, nous fûmes soudain très occupés à écouter la seule voix qui ne s'était pas tue. Elle criait sa douleur et appelait au secours, saturant nos esprits de son affolement.

Flash.

Côtes brisées. Visage haineux de Démétri. Patte cassée. Vampires aux longues capes noires de tous les côtés. Corps de femme disloqué. Peur. Fourrure noire tâchée de sang. Souffrance. Encore le corps de la femme, dont les cheveux châtains me rappelaient vaguement...

Esmée ! Sam !

Mon souffle devint erratique. Les mains de Nessie, dont je n'avais pas senti la présence jusque-là, caressèrent doucement mon pelage.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Durant une terrible seconde, je tergiversai. Esmée semblait morte, Sam cruellement blessé. Dans ma tête, mes frères de meute me criaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller les aider, étant déjà aux prises avec des sangsues. Je devais aller aider ceux qui en avaient besoin mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Nessie regarder sa grand-mère mourir, cela la bouleverserait. Pour autant, pouvais-je la laisser seule alors que je lui avais promis de ne pas le faire ?

« _Bordel, Jacob_ » s'énerva une Leah rendue hystérique par l'inquiétude « _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes raconter à Emily et à Carlisle quand tu vas leur rapporter les cadavres de ceux qu'ils aiment ? Que tu devais baby-sitter ta précieuse imprégnée ?_ »

Je jurai. Evidemment, vu sous cet angle… Je pris une décision éclair et en informai mentalement Renesmée :

« _Je dois aller aider Sam. Inutile que tu viennes. Fais attention à toi._ »

C'était sans doute les trois phrases les plus débiles et elliptiques que j'ai jamais sorties, mais je connaissais Nessie : si jamais elle savait Esmée en danger, elle foncerait tête baissée pour s'interposer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, mes pattes se mirent en mouvement et je partis en courant. Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de mon imprégnée, le fil nous reliant essaya de me tirer vers elle. Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur les pensées de Sam pour le localiser. Il me guida du mieux qu'il le put, m'indiquant tel ou tel lieu par lequel je devais passer. Je parcourus ainsi trois kilomètres en un temps record, croisant parfois des colonnes de fumées malodorantes et des silhouettes occupées à se battre. J'eus même l'immense plaisir de croiser Edward et Bella, ce qui ne me fit pas ralentir pour autant mais me permit de constater qu'ils étaient venus à bout d'Alec, à en juger par les bouts de chair qu'ils étaient en train de balancer dans un brasier flamboyant.

-Tu as laissé ma fille SEULE ? s'égosilla la voix de mon cher beau-père qui se trouvait déjà loin derrière moi.

« _TOI, LA FERME_ » braillai-je mentalement tout en continuant à courir à travers les bois.

La voix mentale de Sam se fit plus pressante et je redoublai de vitesse. J'étais presque arrivé à destination lorsqu'une seconde vague de douleur venant d'un de mes frères me traversa. Je manquai de m'encastrer dans un arbre et repris ma course tout en passant en revue les membres de ma meute.

« _Hé, d'où ça venait, ça ?_ » clamai-je en rageant contre notre malchance.

La réponse me parvint quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la vision d'un pelage roux familier et ensanglanté s'imposa à moi. Ben ! J'avais beau ne pas l'aimer, je ne souhaitais ça à personne. En sentant le sang s'écouler hors de son corps, j'hésitai à freiner des quatre fers et à changer de direction avant de me raviser. Sam et Esmée passaient en premier.

«_ Que quelqu'un aille l'aider !_ » ordonnai-je.

« _Crois-moi, on aimerait bien_ » marmonna Quil qui semblait occupé à dépecer quelqu'un avec l'aide d'Alice.

Je jurai de nouveau. J'allai intimer à Ben de tenir le plus longtemps possible lorsque son esprit se déconnecta purement et simplement, signe qu'il venait de redevenir humain. Ainsi, impossible de le localiser. Troisième juron. Pris par l'urgence, je décidai d'abandonner la partie et de me consacrer au cas de Sam et d'Esmée.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, je débarquai dans la clairière où un immense loup noir, manifestement blessé, combattait trois soldats Volturi. Durant un instant, mon esprit déboussolé se demanda où était Esmée.

« _Par terre !_ » cria Sam, qui malgré ses blessures restait combatif, tout en mordant le bras granitique de son adversaire.

Mes yeux éberlués tombèrent sur un bras. Une jambe. Une main. Une tête. Un tronc. Le tout absolument pas relié de façon… normale.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'effarer davantage. Démétri sentit ma présence et se tourna vers moi en retroussant ses lèvres pour dévoiler des dents blanches luisantes. Il esquissa un sourire narquois et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Il allait se baisser pour se saisir du bras inconnu (était-ce _vraiment_ celui d'Esmée ?) lorsque Sam et moi mordîmes à l'hameçon. Nous nous précipitâmes vers lui en rugissant, guère conscients à cet instant du fait que nous défendions un cadavre. Un des sbires de Démétri repoussa Sam d'un coup de pied bien senti qui lui brisa une côte de plus.

-Laissez-moi l'Alpha ! vociféra Démétri à l'attention de ses deux compatriotes qui se jetèrent sur Sam.

Réalisant qu'il se servait d'Esmée pour m'appâter, je freinai des quatre fers. Bien m'en pris, car le bras long et blanc de la sangsue rasa le sommet de mon imposante tête.

- Voilà pourquoi ta race ne doit pas exister, jubila Démétri. Non seulement vous êtes des aberrations, mais en plus vous êtes à la solde des Cullen. Jamais je n'ai vu un animal comme toi se préoccuper autant du sort de vampires.

Pour seule réponse, je rugis. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulais me lancer dans une discussion philosophique avec un glaçon. Pour moi, sauver Esmée tombait sous le sens. Nessie et Elliot étaient mon monde : leur famille était la mienne, que je le veuille ou non, que leur odeur m'irrite le nez ou non, que la moitié des Cullen soient insupportables ou non.

Méfiant, je contournai prudemment Démétri qui brandissait toujours le bras d'Esmée et le briquet. Serais-je assez rapide pour intercepter son geste s'il décidait de la brûler ? Non loin de moi, Sam peinait toujours à se débarrasser de ses adversaires et il perdait de plus en plus de sang, mais je ne pourrais pas venir l'aider tant que je ne serai pas venu à bout de Démétri. Un seul mouvement de dérobade de ma part et il me sauterait à la gorge.

Pris par l'urgence, je décidai d'attaquer, me jetant immédiatement sur mon ennemi. Tous crocs dehors, je mordis dans sa chair rigide au niveau de ses doigts pour lui faire lâcher le briquet. Je tirai sur son bras pour le lui arracher, mais son autre bras vint se fracasser contre mon crâne, faisant apparaître trente-six chandelles devant mon champ de vision.

Je secouai la tête pour faire et grognai de fureur contre Démétri. Il était hors de question que je perde la face devant lui. Il avait été décrété cible prioritaire par Jasper. Sa mort signifiait la liberté d'Elliot et de tous ceux qui survivraient au combat. Je lui devais des mois et des mois de coma profond et de séparation avec Nessie alors qu'Esmée lui devait de s'être fait réduire en morceaux. Il ne devait pas vivre.

Fort de cette résolution, je me redressai de toute ma hauteur et esquissai une grimace animale qui dévoila mes crocs. Ignorant la voix de la prudence, je bondis de nouveau sur Démétri, faisant basculer son corps et le mien en avant. Entrelacés dans une étreinte mortelle, nous roulâmes sur le sol. Lui essayait de m'étouffer ou de me broyer les os alors que je tentais d'atteindre un de ses membres –de préférence sa tête- de ma mâchoire.

Lorsque j'entendis Sam gémir de nouveau, acculé par les vampires, je me débrouillai, en faisant peser tout mon poids sur Démétri, pour nous projeter vers les deux autres Volturi. Ma tactique fonctionna, car nous leur rentrâmes brutalement dedans comme des boules de bowling dans des quilles. Enfin, de lourdes quilles quand même, pensai-je quand mon flanc droit entra en contact avec une surface dure et rigide.

J'attrapai l'un des deux gardes et l'envoyai bouler contre un arbre qui s'écroula sous son poids.

« _Merci_ _!_ » dit Sam avant de bondir sur le second garde.

Démétri profita de mon bref instant de distraction pour enrouler son corps élancé autour de mon cou. Il s'agrippa à moi comme une moule à son rocher et je roulai sur le sol dans un rugissement offusqué pour lui faire lâcher prise. Comme ça ne fonctionnait pas et que ses bras commençaient à m'étrangler, je changeai de tactique et me précipitai contre un arbre, me débrouillant pour que Démétri se retrouve pris en sandwich entre moi et le végétal. J'ignorais s'il en souffrit, mais il accusa le coup en lâchant un sifflement.

« _Bien fait pour toi, abruti_ » pensai-je puérilement.

Mon corps était à moitié penché vers le sol et l'arbre ployait sous mon poids et celui de Démétri conjugués. Ce fut grâce à cette position que je pus facilement lever les yeux vers le ciel lorsque j'entendis un craquement au-dessus de moi.

Le troisième garde, celui que j'avais envoyé sur les roses quelques secondes auparavant, s'était perché au sommet d'un arbre et se préparait à bondir sur mon dos. Vu la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, il pourrait broyer tous les os de mon corps s'il parvenait à son but.

J'arrêtai immédiatement de me serrer contre l'arbre. Ce boulet de Démétri profita de l'occasion pour glisser de mon flanc à mon dos et recommencer à briser mes os un par un. Je ne le laissai pas faire et roulai de nouveau sur le sol. Démétri disparaissait quasiment sous mon corps imposant, et je savais que le garde ne prendrait pas le risque de le toucher en sautant d'aussi haut. Que ce soit pour un vampire ou un loup-garou, ça faisait mal de se prendre un machin incassable vous tombant dessus à deux cent kilomètres heures.

Ma tactique me sauva la vie, mais elle fut aussi la pire erreur de celle de Sam. Ce dernier, qui saignait abondamment, avait finalement réussi à étêter le premier garde. Démétri était plus dangereux que les deux autres réunis, aussi cessai-je de me préoccuper des faits et gestes de celui qui jouait au chimpanzé.

C'était un tort, parce que même s'il se désintéressa totalement de moi, il sauta quand même. Son corps décrivit un arc de cercle plus large que prévu et atterrit sur la colonne vertébrale Sam. Je ne le vis pas, ne l'entendis pas, mais je sentis la douleur de Sam comme si elle était la mienne. Et je sentis ses os se casser sous l'impact du choc.

Je poussai un glapissement de souffrance et de peur à sa place –il n'était même pas en état de crier.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » s'enquit la voix mentale de Leah, qui semblait assez lointaine.

J'étais pris par l'urgence. Maintenant, je me fichai de Démétri, mais je devais me débarrasser de lui quand même. Par un quelconque miracle, je parvins à me contorsionner suffisamment pour que ma gueule se retrouve près de mes omoplates –l'endroit où la sangsue s'accrochait. Mes crocs se précipitèrent sur son cou à une vitesse ahurissante et le sectionnèrent.

La tête coupée tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, vite suivie du corps sans vie. Je ne me préoccupai pas de vérifier si je n'avais pas laissé les deux parties de Démétri trop près l'une de l'autre : je décampai à toute allure vers le corps étendu de Sam. Debout devant lui, son meurtrier le contemplait avec une grimace de dégoût, me faisant obstacle. Tel un bolide, je lui rentrai dedans. Sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, je le déchiquetai de façon barbare. Sa tête, son coup, son thorax, ses mains, ses jambes… Chaque parcelle de son être y passa bientôt, il fut en plus mauvais état encore qu'Esmée. Je balançai les morceaux granitiques autour de moi et me ruai sur Sam.

Son état était pire encore que je ne le croyais. La plupart de ses os semblaient broyés -ses pattes formaient des angles étranges- mais ce qui m'inquiéta le plus fut sa respiration sifflante : ses côtes avaient sans doute perforé ses poumons. Je donnai de légers coups de museaux à mon frère de meute.

« _Sam ? Tiens bon, d'accord ? Les autres vont arriver._ »

Réalisant que je n'avais appelé personne au secours, je pensai :

« _Leah, quelqu'un ? Allez chercher Edward ou qui que ce soit d'autre pouvant soigner Sam, c'est urgent ! _»

Je n'obtins pas de réponse, mais je sentis plusieurs esprits s'affoler à la lisière du mien. Pendant ce temps, les prunelles jaunes de Sam me regardèrent sans me voir.

« _Pas la peine._ » songea-t-il.

Je laissai échapper un aboiement nerveux.

« _Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu vas tenir le coup, vieux._ »

Sam était le premier loup-garou Quileute de ma génération. Pour moi, il était pratiquement immortel. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avais-je l'impression que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et son cœur plus lent ? Cette fois-ci, je paniquai pour de bon :

« _Sam ? Hé, ne meurs pas ! Emily et Matthew ont besoin de toi ! »_

Lorsque je me couchai près de lui pour lui tenir chaud, son sang vint tâcher ma fourrure rousse.

« _Emily et Matthew…_ » délira-t-il.

« _Oui, voilà. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront légèrement contrariés si tu ne reviens pas ! »_

« _Veille sur eux quand je ne serais plus là_ »

« _Quoi ?_ » me récriai-je. « _Il est hors de question que tu ne sois plus là ! Sérieusement Sam, si tu te laisses mourir je t'assassine moi-même ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ta famille ! _»

Gueule à demi entrouverte, Sam laissa choir sa tête sur le côté, dévoilant des crocs eux aussi tâché de sang. Je compris que je ne l'aidais pas en l'accablant ainsi. Comme s'il avait fait exprès de se faire attaquer ! C'était moi qui lui avais demandé de protéger Esmée, après tout.

« _Ce n'est pas ta faute_ » rétorqua Sam. « _Les Cullen ne sont plus seulement nos alliés, mais aussi nos frères. Il est bon de s'en rappeler dans ce genre de situation. »_

_« Merci d'avoir fait ça pour Esmée, Sam. »_

Désormais, je ne laisserai personne remettre en question notre paix avec la famille de Renesmée. Le prix que payait Sam pour la garantir était bien trop élevé.

Soudain, je sentis une douleur fulgurante me traverser au niveau des poumons, une douleur si forte que je crus qu'elle était mienne alors qu'elle provenait en réalité de Sam. Je ne m'étais pas trompé : une de ses côtes cassées perforait son poumon droit, diminuant peu à peu l'apport de son corps en oxygène. Je compris aussi que personne n'y pourrait rien, pas même Carlisle, et lorsque je saisis qu'il allait vraiment mourir, la tristesse me transperça de part en part, aussi férocement que le faisait la côte brisée de Sam.

Les pensées de ce dernier étaient entièrement tournées vers sa famille. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir son fils grandir, se fustigeait pour faire souffrir Emily ainsi. Son histoire et sa situation étaient si semblables à ce qu'aurait pu être les miennes que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre les deux. Emily allait devoir supporter la mort de son imprégné comme l'avait fait Nessie auparavant.

« _Tu sais … ce que ça lui feras, hein ?_ » pensa le loup noir. « _Je t'en supplie Jacob… veille sur Matthew à chaque fois qu'elle aura du mal… à s'en charger elle-même. _»

Je rendis les armes.

« _Comme sur mon propre fils_ » promis-je.

Nos enfants seraient frères, désormais. Liés par leurs natures de loup-garou et par l'absence de Sam.

« _Il_ _faut que tu fasses une dernière chose pour moi_ » réclama celui-ci.

« _Je sais_ »

Nos pensées se confondaient, si bien que je n'avais aucun mal à saisir ce qu'il voulait et à comprendre pourquoi il le réclamait. Il haletait bruyamment à présent, souffrant trop pour respirer correctement. Combien de minutes, combien de secondes lui restait-il avant qu'il ne rende l'âme ? Emily n'aurait pas voulu entendre que son imprégné était mort dans la douleur la plus extrême, et je ne voulais pas avoir à le lui avouer.

Je me redressai d'un bond, tandis que, soulagé, Sam fermait les yeux. Je retroussai mes babines et me préparai à m'élancer.

« _Tu me manqueras, mon frère_ » avouai-je

Puis mes crocs déchirèrent sa gorge où le sang palpitait encore. Un flot de liquide rouge s'en échappa aussitôt, et je bondis en arrière pour échapper à la mare d'hémoglobine qui se formait autour du corps sans vie de Sam, qui était redevenu humain à la seconde où j'avais mis fin à ses jours.

Alors, la tête levée vers le ciel, je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces, à la fois pour communiquer la nouvelle à ma meute et pour évacuer mon propre chagrin. Quelques secondes plus tard, des hurlements lupins semblables au mien se firent entendre. Ma tâche accomplie, je me couchai près du corps de Sam, comme pour le protéger. Son cadavre était hideux, avec sa peau étrangement pâle, son corps disloqué et le sang qui s'en écoulait, mais je me sentais le devoir de le veiller. Une unique larme, grosse comme une balle de tennis, s'écoula de mon œil et descendit le long de mon pelage Sali, tâché et désordonné.

J'étais toujours dans cette position lorsqu'Edward et Bella me trouvèrent, peu de temps après.

-Je t'assure, chérie, il m'a dit de la fermer, se plaignait le premier. Si jamais quelque chose arrive à notre Nessie je fais un malheur, tu m'entends ? Par-dessus le marché, Esmée est…

Il s'interrompit en débarquant dans la clairière.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Bella, horrifiée.

Leurs regards effarés passèrent sur les morceaux d'Esmée dont j'avais oublié l'existence, ceux du garde Volturi que j'avais dépecé, les corps de Démétri et du second garde, le cadavre de Sam à moitié dissimulé par ma stature de loup…

-Esmée ? s'exclama Edward en se baissant pour ramasser un morceau de chair.

-Elle n'est pas… elle n'est pas… ? balbutia Bella, paniquée avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Et Sam ?

« _Il est mort_ » aboyai-je mentalement.

Edward transmis le message à sa femme en chuchotant avant de s'adresser à moi :

-Je suis désolé pour Sam, Jacob. Vraiment désolé. Ecoute, nous pouvons encore… nous pouvons encore sauver Esmée. Si on retrouve tous les morceaux du corps de ma mère, Carlisle les réunira. J'espère. Tu … nous aiderais à les ramasser ?

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Je compris qu'il était navré de me demander ça en de telles circonstances. Les Cullen avaient beau être des vampires centenaires, ils étaient liés autant que les Quileute. Je n'allais laisser personne perdre encore un parent.

Me relevant d'un bond, je me précipitai, la truffe au sol, vers les parcelles du corps d'Esmée qui trainaient ça et là. Cette occupation ne parvint pas à me sortir mon chagrin de l'esprit, mais elle me changea un peu les idées. Avec l'aide d'Edward et Bella, la tâche fut aisée, d'autant que l'odeur d'Esmée n'était semblable à nulle autre. Nous parvînmes rapidement à réunir les morceaux de son corps, dont les deux vampires se saisirent de sorte qu'ils eurent bientôt les bras remplis de bouts de granit. Glauque.

Face à moi, Bella piétina nerveusement.

-Nous allons l'amener à Carlisle, d'accord ?

« _Vérifiez qu'Elliot va bien_ » réclamai-je.

Edward acquiesça. Tout ce dont j'avais envie en ce moment était de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre avec ma famille.

« _Pas de nouvelles de Nessie ?_ » poursuivis-je.

-Non, grogna-t-il. Mais Alice est partie après elle et j'ai indiqué ta position à Jasper pour qu'il t'envoie Nessie dès qu'elle sera revenue.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais beau sentir que mon imprégnée était en vie, il y avait un fossé entre sentir et savoir.

« _Le combat ?_ » continuai-je de m'enquérir malgré ma lassitude.

-Comme le prouve notre présence ici, il est terminé et gagné, m'informa Edward.

« _Pas pour tout le monde_ » répliquai-je avec amertume

Le regard mélancolique du vampire tomba sur le corps Sam.

-Jacob, tu devrais redevenir humain et brûler son cadavre. Personne n'a envie de voir ça. Leah n'est pas très loin.

Je tressaillis. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont mon Bêta vivait la mort de Sam. Sans doute très mal. J'acquiesçai du museau.

« _Allez sauver Esmée_ » intimai-je. « _Inutile de rester ici._ »

Edward hocha la tête et poussa Bella en avant. Cette dernière libéra un de ses bras –une prouesse compte tenu de ce qu'elle portait- et effleura tendrement mon museau.

-Ca va aller, Jake. A tout à l'heure.

Les parents de Nessie disparurent. Refusant de me laisser abattre par la tristesse, je me retransformai et enfilai mon short en jean enroulé autour de ma cheville. Je retrouvai sans mal le briquet de Démétri. Regroupant en un tas les corps des trois sangsues, je les brûlai rapidement avant d'abandonner leur bûcher pour revenir vers Sam.

Le briquet à la main, j'hésitai un instant à mettre le feu à son corps. Emily ne méritait-elle pas de pouvoir le contempler une dernière fois ? Cependant, cette carcasse à peine reconnaissable n'était plus Sam. Si Emily méritait de voir son mari, elle ne méritait pas de voir _ça_. J'enflammai le corps sans vie de mon ami.

-Adieu, murmurai-je aux flammes.

Je restai de nouveau seul face à la mort de Sam. Elle planait au dessus de moi et refusait de s'en aller. Je contemplai le feu qui rougeoyait avec tristesse. Qu'allais-je donc dire à Emily ? De toute manière, y avait-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse lui dire ? Je renouvelai silencieusement ma promesse de m'occuper de Matthew en espérant que Sam le verrait tout de même grandir de là où il était. Aucun enfant n'aurait dû vivre sans son père.

Quand, au bout d'un long moment, un bruit de pas retentit dans mon dos, je sentis un poids s'enlever de mes épaules.

-Jake ! Cria la voix de Nessie.

J'avais beau déjà savoir qu'elle n'était pas blessée, entendre sa voix me réchauffa le cœur. Nous courûmes l'un vers l'autre et, lorsque je pus enfin la serrer dans mes bras, l'ombre de la mort qui me hantait fut chassée par la chaleur de la vie.

Celle de Nessie.

**NDA : Lorsque Nessie et Jake se retrouvent, le deuxième explique à la première : « -Sam a… il a défendu Esmée ou ce qui restait d'elle comme si elle était l'un des siens, confessa Jake, ses traits reflétant un chagrin intense. Il s'est interposé entre elle et un Volturi qui lui a arraché la tête. Il est mort à mes pieds. Je n'ai rien pu faire. » Ce n'est qu'une vérité partielle, parce que si Sam est bien mort pour Esmée, c'est Jacob qui l'a tué pour abréger ses souffrances, au final. Mais je ne le voyais pas avouer ça à Nessie ou Emily.**

**Je vais maintenant me lancer pour de bon dans l'écriture du tome 2. Comptez quand même une pause conséquente –la durée des vacances d'été peut-être- avant que je ne commence à poster des chapitres. Cependant, je vais essayer de vous donner des nouvelles régulièrement, en postant peut-être de nouveaux Bonus (une suite alternative dans laquelle Jacob ou Nessie serait mort(e) dans la bataille, que préférez-vous ?), en mettant en ligne le résumé et le prologue du tome 2, qui se nommera finalement ****Burning Moon**** (=Lune Ardente, le moins pire que j'ai pu trouver), des fiches présentant les nouveaux personnages ou des extraits. Evidemment, toute nouvelle concernant le tome 2 sera postée sur la fiction Burning Moon et non plus sur celle-ci, mais les Bonus du tome 1 seront postés sur Imprégnation. Le lien de Burning Moon sera donc sur mon profil dès qu'elle sera postée (je vais essayer de faire ça dans une semaine et de l'accompagner des fiches descriptives des différents personnages).**

**A bientôt !**


	66. Note d'auteur sur le tome 2

**Coucou ! **

**Je vous annonce que le tome 2 ****d'Imprégnation****, ****Burning Moon**** est en ligne ! Le lien est sur mon profil. Mon tout premier post contient les fiches présentatives des nouveaux personnages (j'y réponds aussi à vos dernières reviews).**** Le prologue sera bientôt posté également, et je confirme que les premiers chapitres arriveront bien fin août/début septembre !**

**En ce qui concerne le Bonus sur ****Imprégnation**** (vous savez, une fin alternative avec la mort de Jacob ou Nessie), je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire car je donne priorité au tome 2 à présent.**

**Bonne lecture et bisous !**


End file.
